


Ruptura (Разрыв)

by Lomi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 136,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomi/pseuds/Lomi





	1. Глава 1

Когда Персиваль Грейвз открыл глаза, вокруг шумела неспящая Пятая авеню. Он стоял посередине широкого тротуара в самом сердце Манхэттена, но людской поток равнодушно тек мимо, огибая одинокую фигуру аврора, словно кто-то набросил на него дезиллюминационные чары. Грейвз не помнил, как оказался здесь, понятия не имел, почему на нем куртка с чужого плеча и где его волшебная палочка. Зато прекрасно понимал, что произошло нечто скверное.

Убедившись, что по крайней мере немагический Нью-Йорк на первый взгляд пребывал в относительном порядке, Грейвз, с трудом сконцентрировавшись, аппарировал к Вулворт-билдинг и укрепился в своем первоначальном мнении о том, что произошло нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Швейцар на входе, который обычно встречал главу Департамента охраны магического правопорядка почтительным кивком, на этот раз оставил вежливость и даже не пытался скрыть резкий пасс палочкой. Яркая вспышка озарила окрестности, и Грейвз поморщился, но шаг не замедлил.

Когда его окружили авроры (некоторые лица он узнал), держа палочки наизготовку, Грейвз уже понимал, что головная боль и общая слабость — не просто переутомление, и мысленно перебирал список проклятий, которые могли вызвать такие последствия вдобавок к странному провалу в памяти. 

Он не сопротивлялся аресту, когда магические путы врезались в тело, стягивая руки за спиной, и спокойно пошел в окружении авроров, все еще державших его под прицелом палочек, по широким лестницам и переходам штаб-квартиры МАКУСА. Чувствовал кожей обращенные к нему взгляды и слышал перешептывания. Видел, как все встреченные маги и прочие волшебные существа останавливались и провожали его взглядами, как канцелярские крысы, поднимая бумажные хвостики, замирали на самых краешках столов, вытягивались словно суслики, поворачивая вслед острые мордочки. Никогда еще появление главы Департамента охраны магического правопорядка не вызывало в МАКУСА такого ажиотажа — а за долгие годы службы Грейвзу доводилось побывать в самых разных ситуациях. 

Грейвза не удивила безликая допросная, куда его привели — а вот первые же вопросы, обращенные к нему, вызвали смутное беспокойство, которое усиливалось с каждым произнесенным аврорами словом.

\- Назовите ваше полное имя.  
\- Какое сегодня число? День? Год?  
\- Ваша должность?  
\- Где вы были последние три дня?  
\- Где ваша волшебная палочка?

И самый главный вопрос, повторяемый на разные лады: кто может подтвердить ваши слова?

Это основательно сбивало с толку. Грейвз прекрасно помнил, кто он такой. И понятия не имел, какое сегодня число, а также где его волшебная палочка. Он не знал, что происходило в последние... дни? Недели? 

Дознаватели, с большинством из которых он так или иначе пересекался за годы работы в Департаменте, явно нервничали. Грейвз прекрасно знал тактику проведения допроса, и все же сорвался — ему нужно было знать, что происходит, и он сам начал спрашивать. Перебивать. Давить. Даже огрызаться. Авроры виновато и торопливо отводили глаза, но упрямо продолжали придерживаться плана и темпа допроса, игнорируя слова Грейвза, не относящиеся к делу. У самого молодого из них — О'Лири, кажется, - уши приобрели очаровательный малиновый оттенок, а на щеках выступили багровые пятна. Ирландская кровь. Грейвз раздраженно вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться и максимально расслабить сведенные судорогой руки, по-прежнему стянутые за спиной. Его подчиненные все делали правильно. В наступившей тишине стало слышно, как скребут по пергаменту самопишущие перья. 

Грейвз, старательно контролируя голос, в самых вежливых выражениях выразил желание поговорить лично с Серафиной Пиквери. Он был уверен, что в этом ему не откажут — ни авроры, ни сама Пиквери — и такое же вежливое, но твердое «нет» прозвучало для него как гром среди ясного неба. Он не был готов к такому повороту — как оказалось, он вообще не был готов к тому, что окажется в допросной МАКУСА на месте подозреваемого. 

Грейвз, прикинув свои шансы, решил, то в такой ситуации его лучшая тактика - выжидание. Пиквери не могла бесконечно оттягивать их разговор. Что бы ни произошло, рано или поздно он об этом узнает, да и шанс, что память вернется, был не таким уж призрачным. Если это результат проклятия, конечно, а в этом Грейвз почти не сомневался.

Его отвели в комнату на первом ярусе — выше допросных и Комнаты исполнения приговоров, но все же не самое приятное место в Вулворт-билдинг, несмотря на своеобразный казенный уют. Грейвз прекрасно знал, кого обычно держат здесь: мелких нарушителей, незарегистрированных магов, а также тех, кого приговорили к стиранию памяти. 

В любом случае, в чем бы его ни подозревали, серьезной угрозы в нем не видели. Или делали вид, что не видели. 

Грейвз просидел на койке до утра без сна — пока в зачарованном окне на ярко-голубом небе не взошло ярко-желтое солнце, - вновь и вновь понукая свою память, но добился лишь того, что головная боль стала почти невыносимой. Итак, последнее, что он помнил — обычный вечер обычного рабочего дня. Квартира, глоток виски, чтобы немного расслабиться, мысли об участившихся стычках на митингах Вторых салемцев, о тревожных вестях из-за океана... Конец ноября, должно быть, не раньше. Или нет? 

Когда Грейвз услышав звон снимаемых чар, то был практически уверен, что это Пиквери, - и вновь ошибся. Вместо мадам Президент или авроров на пороге его личной ненадежной камеры стояли трое незнакомых колдомедиков. Они приветливо улыбались, но у каждого в руке была палочка, и при взгляде на их улыбки головная боль Грейвза усилилась до отметки «хуже не бывает». 

В общей сложности его продержали взаперти три дня. Три дня унизительных процедур, контрзаклятий и запинающихся уверений колдомедиков, что никаких следов темно-магических проклятий выявить не удалось. Более того, никакого остаточного магического фона от наложенных заклятий, а это значило — в чем бы ни была причина провала в памяти, простой Обливиэйт не имел к нему никакого отношения.

Три дня выматывающей неизвестности и бесконечного круга вопросов и ответов, которые Грейвз затвердил наизусть. Он уже ни о чем не спрашивал, а лишь заученно повторял в тысячный раз — он не помнит. Ничего. Совсем. 

На третий день в комнату допросов вместе с очередным дознавателем явилась старшая Голдштейн. Запнувшись на пороге, она неловко протиснулась внутрь и во все глаза уставилась на Грейвза, с максимальным удобством устроившегося на колченогом стуле, будто видела впервые после долгой разлуки и оценивала произошедшие с ним перемены. В общих чертах, наверное, так и есть, - подумал Грейвз, устало кивая бывшей подчиненной. По характеру вопросов и заклинаниям колдомедиков он давно понял, что его личность поставлена под сомнение, а из его жизни исчезла целая неделя. Семь полных суток плюс-минус несколько часов. 

Голдштейн осторожно уселась напротив, продолжая разглядывать его совершенно молча, не считая тихого «мистер Грейвз...», произнесенного в самом начале. Она смотрела на него так, словно смотреть ей было почему-то больно, то и дело отводила глаза и нещадно стискивала в руках безвкусную дурацкую шляпку. Пару раз порывалась заговорить, но, бросая настороженный взгляд на замершего у двери дознавателя, каждый раз осекалась. Грейвз, несмотря ни на что, был рад ее присутствию — словно посреди безумия последних дней он вдруг ощутил твердую почву под ногами. Он знал, что Голдштейн присущи горячность и бунтарство, но вот умения просчитывать варианты и играть по своим правилам она пока не наработала. А значит, вполне вероятно, ее послала сюда Пиквери. Возможно, скоро все закончится — так или иначе.

\- Вам ничего не кажется знакомым, мистер Грейвз? - вдруг поинтересовалась Голдштейн, с размаху откидываясь на спинку стула на манер самого Грейвза.

Вид у нее стал такой, словно она с разгону бросилась в ледяную воду.

\- Прошу прощения? - Грейвз в самом деле не понял, к чему она клонит.

\- Здесь, - Голдштейн неловко взмахнула рукой и стрельнула глазами вправо, как будто заметила нечто примечательное, но там стоял лишь пустой стул, и брови Грейвза сами собой удивленно взмыли вверх. - В этой комнате. В этом... ну, в общем, во всем этом.

Грейвз честно задумался. Он часто бывал на допросах — в последние годы, правда, реже, - но все же мог голову дать на отсечение, что никогда не проводил дознание в паре со старшей Голдштейн. А уж сидеть друг напротив друга в такой ситуации, в статусе подозреваемого и дознавателя... абсурд, полный абсурд. 

\- Я абсолютно уверен, мисс Голдштейн, что никогда раньше не оказывался в подобном месте в подобном качестве, - он махнул руками, скованными заклинанием. - А к вашему понижению в должности я имел весьма опосредованное отношение... всего лишь подписал приказ о переводе, если мне память не изменяет, поэтому не имел удовольствия допрашивать вас лично. Я ответил на ваш невнятный вопрос?

Голдштейн растеряно заморгала и несколько раз кивнула. При упоминании понижения ее лицо приняло почти детское беззащитное выражение, и Грейвз, воспользовавшись ее замешательством, вдруг подался вперед и заговорил властно и быстро — тоном, каким обычно отдавал приказы:

\- Что-то случилось с мадам Президент?

\- Что? Нет... Все в полном порядке, она просто не может... - тут Голдштейн спохватилась, испуганно прижав ладонь к губам, в ее глазах отразился настоящий испуг, а дознаватель, материализовавшийся рядом, тут же потянул ее за локоть, поднимая со стула, и потащил к выходу.

Грейвз вновь откинулся на спинку стула, наблюдая, как за Голдштейн закрывается обшарпанная дверь. Это было уже кое-что. Чутье, редко подводившее аврора, говорило ему, что ждать осталось недолго. 

К вечеру того же дня его выпустили. Просто, любезно и без лишних церемоний. Грейвз выслушал аврора молча, так же молча указал на стул, стоявший у зачарованного окна, и, давя в себе волнение, предложил наконец рассказать, что произошло. 

После первых же слов, сказанных сухим официальным тоном лучшего дознавателя МАКУСА, Грейвз осознал, что у него дрожат руки. К концу краткого пересказа событий, всколыхнувших весь магический мир и едва не стоивших жизни магам и не-магам Нью-Йорка, он едва мог дышать от сдавившего горло ужаса. Гриндевальд. Он, Персиваль Грейвз, и Гриндевальд. Обскур. Руины Нью-Йорка. Гриндевальд. Скамандер и Голдштейн. Вторые салемцы. Криденс Бэрбоун. Обскур.

Слова, которые он слышал, молоточками стучали в голове, словно код азбуки Морзе. За этими короткими фразами разверзался настоящий ад, в котором, корчась, сгорала жизнь и карьера аврора Персиваля Грейвза. Он прекрасно понимал, что это значит — и даже больше, учитывая, что Пиквери так и не пришла лично поговорить с... кем? Подозреваемым? Обвиняемым? Оправданным? Нет, чушь. 

Этого не может быть, - твердила рациональная, правильная часть рассудка Грейвза, хватаясь за малейшую возможность ошибки. А та часть, которая сомневалась, коварно нашептывала — ты потерял неделю жизни. Неделю, которую ты не помнишь. 

Грейвз лишь надеялся, что его выдержки хватило на то, чтобы не показать дознавателю, насколько ему страшно.

Его не оправдали, конечно, но и оснований держать его под замком не было. В МАКУСА посчитали достаточным установить некоторые ограничения и отпустить его под личное обязательство являться в Вулворт-билдинг по первому требованию. Еще Грейвзу запретили приобретать новую палочку, запретили покидать Нью-Йорк и использовать беспалочковую магию «чаще безусловно необходимого». 

Грейвз, не глядя, подписал все положенные уведомления и согласия. Теперь он был относительно свободен, и все же связан по рукам и ногам подозрениями, курсирующими по отделам не хуже канцелярских крыс. Он не помнил, как прощался с аврором, как шел по знакомым до последнего закоулка коридорам, как оказался на центральной лестнице, на которой по обыкновению сновала толпа магического народа.

Ему казалось, что вся громада Вулворт-билдинг оценивающе смотрит на него тысячью глаз магов, гоблинов и магических тварей, не спеша с окончательным решением, — совсем как Пиквери, которая не знала, что теперь с ним делать, и потому пряталась и выжидала. Возможно, она еще надеялась на показания Гриндевальда — и честное слово, Грейвз тоже горячо на них надеялся. Потому что жить с дырой на месте воспоминаний о собственной жизни было невыносимо, а в данных обстоятельствах — преступно. Грейвзу не в первый раз пришла в голову безумная мысль, что неожиданная гуманность Гриндевальда, оставившего его в живых, крайне неудобна для госпожи Президент и всего МАКУСА.

Швейцар на выходе вежливо приподнял шляпу, как будто ничего не изменилось. Как будто он не посылал знак аврорам всего несколько дней назад. Грейвз толкнул тяжелую дверь и с наслаждением вдохнул сырой, пахнущий бензином воздух. Он чувствовал себя так, словно упал с огромной высоты, но вопреки всему почему-то не разбился насмерть и теперь не знал, что с этим делать. Он должен был умереть — это понимали все: Пиквери, его бывшие подчиненные, даже Голдштейн. 

Грейвз, не оглядываясь, аппарировал прямо со ступенек Вулворт-билдинг.


	2. Глава 2

Квартира встретила его тишиной и обычным безликим порядком. Разве что пыль осела — никто давно не обновлял чары. Магическая защита была не тронута, даже порядок наведения заклинаний остался прежним — Грейвз проверил дважды.

Он медленно обошел комнаты, пристально вглядываясь в знакомый интерьер и пытаясь подметить следы чужого присутствия. И вновь не обнаружил ничего. Все вещи остались на своих местах, в спальне кровать была идеально заправлена, а простыни так же идеально накрахмалены и свежи, как в тот далекий ноябрьский день, который Грейвз запомнил последним. В ванной на зеркале не оказалось ни потека воды, раковина безукоризненно блестела. Все полотенца остались сухими, в корзине для белья было пусто. Грейвз мог поклясться, что во время его отсутствия в квартире никто не появлялся. Возможно, действительно не появлялся. Или все же?..

Он подошел к бару и достал початую бутылку виски. Минуту смотрел на нее, мучительно вспоминая, была ли она полной в последний раз, когда он ее доставал, а если нет, то сколько виски там оставалось, но так и не вспомнил. Повертел в руках стакан, налил виски на два пальца, потом, подумав, еще на два и залпом опрокинул в рот в надежде, что виски поможет наконец ощутить реальность происходящего. Но алкоголь лишь обжег горло и послал горячую волну по всему телу. Грейвз тяжело рухнул на стул — усталость и напряжение последних дней навалились вдруг резко и сразу. Если бы поблизости не было стула, он точно так же рухнул бы на пол и вряд ли заметил бы разницу. 

Гриндевальд позаимствовал у него всего одну неделю. И этой недели хватило, чтобы реальность Персиваля Грейвза рассыпалась прахом. 

 

***

Слежки за ним не было. В этом Грейвз не сомневался, но на всякий случай по привычке путал следы, выбираясь в не-магический Нью-Йорк. А выбирался он часто — в штаб-квартиру МАКУСА вход ему был заказан, любые контакты с бывшими подчиненными запрещены («до особого распоряжения мадам Президент, мистер Грейвз»), а находиться в квартире дольше необходимого оказалось просто невыносимо. 

Грейвз методично обходил Манхэттен, оценивая работу по восстановлению кварталов и зданий, вглядывался в лица не-магов и пытался уловить ту особую ауру тревожности, которая обычно предшествует беспорядкам и панике. И вновь не нашел ничего — Нью-Йорк жил своей обычной жизнью и казался совершенно прежним. Таким, каким он был до появления Гриндевальда. До разбушевавшегося обскура. 

Грейвз часто спускался в метро на той самой станции, долго стоял на платформе, наблюдая, как она то пустеет, то вновь заполняется людьми, и пытался представить, что происходило здесь совсем недавно. Пытался вообразить самого себя, выступившего против Пиквери и толпы авроров, заклинания, срывавшиеся с кончика его палочки, и темный убийственный туман, крушивший все вокруг. Обскур невиданной мощи, угрожавший не-магическому и магическому миру одним своим существованием. 

Криденс Бэрбоун. Грейвз помнил его, как помнил почти всех салемцев, которые попадали в орбиту интересов авроров. А после скандала, который учинила старшая Голдштейн, вся семья Бэрбоунов накрепко врезалась Грейвзу в память. Тем мучительнее терзала теперь мысль, что он проглядел опасность и не распознал в юноше обскура, хотя читал отчеты Голдштейн и сам наведывался в церковь Вторых салемцев. Даже, кажется, разговаривал с Криденсом лично. Кажется. Он не мог точно припомнить, был ли на самом деле тот короткий разговор с юным Бэрбоуном, или же память вновь играла с ним странные игры — и эта неуверенность добавляла веса и без того тяжелым подозрениям и сомнениям, от которых нельзя было отмахнуться. Грейвз не знал, мог ли он по-прежнему полагаться на свой разум. И не винил Пиквери за то, что она до сих пор не нашла возможности поговорить — пусть даже под протокол, как с подозреваемым, которым он теоретически являлся. Хотя, скорее всего, именно нежелание участвовать в официальном допросе заставляло мадам Президент так успешно уклоняться от встречи с бывшим начальником Департамента охраны магического правопорядка и по совместительству — вторым человеком в МАКУСА после нее. Ее репутация после последних событий и так была изрядно подпорчена, если не сказать больше. 

Все это Грейвз узнал — прямо и косвенно — из кипы пергаментов, аккуратно вложенных в коробку из-под обуви, которую он, конечно, не покупал. На посыльного-немага, принесшего фальшивый заказ, не воздействовали чарами, но без палочки Грейвзу трудно было судить. Он только надеялся, что у Голдштейн — конечно, если это была Голдштейн — хватило ума не использовать собственную палочку. Впрочем, если у нее достало сообразительности вынести из Вулворт-билдинг ценные и несомненно секретные документы (к которым, кстати, по роду деятельности она доступа не имела, так что вряд ли добыла законным путем), то за такие мелочи можно было не волноваться. 

Отчеты непосредственных свидетелей произошедшего, написанные сухим казенным языком (тут уж постарались самопишущие перья, даже отчет Голдштейн по стилю ничем не отличался от прочих) неплохо дополнили картину преступлений Гриндевальда, составленную Грейвзом из многочисленных газетных статей. 

По крайней мере, в отчетах не было колдографий. 

Сразу же после освобождения Грейвз скупил всю магическую и немагическую прессу за последние две недели, и внимательно проштудировал от первой до последней страницы. В немаговских газетах не было ничего интересного — исчезли даже упоминания о стихийных собраниях вторых салемцев, подробности которых периодически смаковались где-то в колонке «Происшествия». 

А с колдографий «Призрака Нью-Йорка» ему издевательски усмехался Гриндевальд. Грейвз невольно пытался примерить эту ухмылку на собственное лицо и каждый раз чувствовал, как леденеют пальцы, державшие газету. Может, если бы он помнил хоть что-то — схватку, пленение, даже пытки, - ему было бы легче принять случившееся. Но в памяти клубилась только черная пустота, которую не смогли развеять никакие контрзаклятья. 

Несмотря ни на что Грейвз ощущал себя собой — совершенно таким же, каким был всего две недели назад, хотя понимал, что на самом деле это не так.

Про его собственную роль в разрушениях и беспорядках, учиненных Гриндевальдом, в газетах магического Нью-Йорка не было ни слова. 

 

***

Совы исправно прилетали каждый вечер. Грейвз отправлял письма в камин нераспечатанными и находил мстительное удовольствие, испепеляя плотный пергамент с оттиском эмблемы МАКУСА невербальным Инсендио. 

На третий день Пиквери явилась лично. Одета она была подчеркнуто неофициально, и Грейвз, не спрашивая, направился к бару и налил ей виски — больше у него ничего не было. Сам он выпил уже порядочно, но, поразмыслив, решил, что так даже лучше: разговор, который предстоял им с мадам Президент, на трезвую голову и начинать не стоило. 

Неизвестно, что думала по этому поводу Пиквери, но отказываться от предложенного виски все же не стала. Задумчиво повертев стакан в пальцах, она небрежно прислонилась бедром к стойке и устало прикрыла глаза. Вид у нее был измученный, и она этого не скрывала — напротив, подчеркивала, как подчеркивала простой серой блузкой и юбкой неофициальность своего визита. Запавшие щеки, бледные губы, небрежная прическа, из которой выбивались светлые пряди — весь тщательно продуманный президентский образ исчез. Пиквери выглядела непривычно юной и такой же непривычно неуверенной. 

Грейвз не предложил ей присесть и сам остался стоять. Молчание затягивалось.

\- Могу я, по крайней мере, приобрести новую палочку? - наконец поинтересовался он, взмахом руки отлевитировав бутылку виски на стол.

Пиквери знала о его способностях к беспалочковой магии, но Грейвзу хотелось демонстрации. 

\- До завершения официального разбирательства — нет, - ответила Пиквери хрипло и неожиданно вкрадчиво. - Слишком многое произошло в последнее время, мы не имеем права на очередную ошибку.

Это значило, что Грейвз не имел права на очередную ошибку. 

\- У тебя есть официальное заключение колдомедиков. Никаких следов темно-магических проклятий. Никаких непростительных. Ничего. Я не был под Империо. Ко мне не применяли Обливиэйт.

\- Вопрос заключается в том, где именно ты был. И какие приказы в недавнем прошлом были отданы Персивалем Грейвзом, а какие — самозванцем. Ты же не помнишь, что произошло, - голос Пиквери неуверенно дрогнул, и она вопросительно выгнула бровь, давая Грейвзу шанс возразить. Не дождавшись от него ответа, зачем-то уточнила: - Между тобой и Гриндевальдом.

«И не только Гриндевальдом», - подумал Грейвз и нахмурился. 

\- Нет. Но, учитывая его успешную поимку, моя забывчивость вряд ли может помешать расследованию. Не думаю, что Магический Конгресс остановят соображения этики, когда речь идет о допросе... как там его называют? - Грейвз кивнул в сторону газет, грудой сваленных на столе, - Самого разыскиваемого преступника магического мира? Величайшего темного волшебника современности? 

Пиквери вздернула подбородок.

\- Если ты намекаешь на легилименцию, позволь напомнить, что Гриндевальд — сильнейший окклюмент. Мы не можем вот так просто влезть ему в голову. А как ты понимаешь, добровольно он свои истинные воспоминания не покажет.

\- Истинные? - Грейвз усмехнулся. - Значит, вы пытались, а он опять обвел вас вокруг пальца. 

Пиквери помрачнела и отвела глаза. Грейвз вновь ощутил болезненный холод в груди — Гриндевальд вполне мог поиздеваться под своими тюремщиками и позволить им увидеть то, что хотел показать. Интересно, присутствовал ли в этих воспоминаниях — ложных? Истинных? - сам Грейвз. 

\- Разве вам не удалось его разговорить? Судя по старым газетным интервью, он любит пооткровенничать, особенно если есть, чем похвастаться. 

\- Напротив, Гриндевальд говорит столько, что самопишущие перья не успевают за ним записывать, - ответила Пиквери устало, словно такое красноречие арестанта ее вовсе не радовало. - Но о тебе он молчит, Персиваль. И настаивает на передаче своего дела под европейскую юрисдикцию. Минмагии четырех стран официально обратились ко мне с точно таким же предложением, причем их формулировки недалеко ушли от гриндевальдовских. Если этот сукин сын всего за неделю, проведенную в твоем облике, успел придумать, как воспользоваться бюрократической волокитой и подогреть старые распри между министрами, отдаю ему должное — он дьявольски быстро схватывает. А, как ты знаешь, на Международную конфедерацию надежды мало. 

Она подняла серьезный взгляд на Грейвза, который вдруг обнаружил, что изо всех сил вцепился в край стойки, и постарался расслабить сведенные судорогой пальцы.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что Конфедерация пойдет на поводу у... международного террориста?

\- Я хочу сказать, что мы сейчас не в том положении, чтобы диктовать свои условия Европе. Только не после того, как Гриндевальд в обличье первого аврора беспрепятственно расхаживал по нашей штаб-квартире, присутствовал на заседании Конфедерации, даже вынес смертный приговор британскому подданному, - а весь магический Конгресс во главе с Президентом не только позволял ему это, но даже ничего не заподозрил. 

\- Ни ты, ни МАКУСА не несете ответственности за действия Гриндевальда.

\- Неужели? - Пиквери ожесточенно дернула щекой. - Ты же читал отчеты о том, что произошло в метро — не пытайся мне врать, я знаю, что читал, - и знаешь, что если бы не помощь мистера Скамандера, Гриндевальд имел все шансы сбежать. Поэтому единственное наше достижение в том, что мы посадили его за решетку, но формально перед Конфедерацией ему почти нечего предъявить, - неохотно признала Пиквери, покачивая опустевшим стаканом. 

Она вновь опустила глаза и потому не увидела, как Грейвз резко изменился в лице.

«А я?» - хотелось выкрикнуть ему. «А Бэрбоун? А мои... вернее, твои авроры, которых он расшвырял на станции метро, как котят?» Но он смолчал, потому что теперь, наконец, понял, зачем явилась Пиквери.

\- Гриндевальд уже дал признательные показания по нескольким... скажем так, европейским эпизодам, в которых пострадали не-маги и волшебники, - не поднимая глаз, продолжала Пиквери, тяжело роняя слова. - И прозрачно намекнул, что это только начало откровений. Если, конечно, ему пойдут навстречу. А хочет он всего-навсего справедливого суда на исторической родине, от рук тех, кому он, по его словам, причинил столько зла, а вовсе не от магов Америки, которым он, - опять же по его словам, - совершенно ничего не сделал. А если и сделал, то в порядке самозащиты. Он признает, что во время... инцидента с обскуром в метро принял на время облик одного из авроров — это, конечно, преступление, но оно не идет ни в какое сравнение с уничтожением не-магов одной славной европейской деревни. Или подрыв транспортной магистрали в другой, не менее славной местности. А здесь у него была благая цель — обезвредить обскура, который представлял угрозу как магическому, так и немагическому Нью-Йорку. В процессе он слегка увлекся, что закономерно привело к его поимке. Кстати, к дементорам в Азкабане, как оказалось, он давно питает исследовательскую слабость, и ему прямо не терпится познакомиться с этими удивительными существами поближе.

В голосе Пиквери отчетливо сквозила ядовитая горечь. Похоже, допрашивала Гриндевальда она самолично. Грейвз молчал, прекрасно понимая, что Пиквери исподволь подбиралась к главному, и не хотел облегчать ей задачу.

\- Сегодня представитель швейцарской делегации два часа убеждал меня в необходимости перевода Гриндевальда на континент и проведении судебного процесса под юрисдикцией стран, наиболее пострадавших от его действий. Я даже записала все выдержки из Статута, на которые он ссылался.

Пиквери вытащила из кармана смятый пергамент и продемонстрировала его Грейвзу. Пергамент пестрил пометками, восклицательными знаками и непечатными ругательствами. Пиквери иронично усмехнулась, и Грейвз не выдержал:

\- Неужели? Похищение, незаконное применение магии, нарушение закона Раппапорт и Статута, покушение на убийство магов и не-магов... И это только навскидку, Серафина, - проговорил он ровным тоном. Пиквери недовольно поджала губы и в раздражении дернула себя за прядь, выбившуюся из прически, словно Грейвз ляпнул очевидную глупость.

\- И как ты прикажешь мне это доказывать? У меня куча свидетелей, которые видели обскура и то, что он сотворил с Нью-Йорком! И еще примерно столько же видевших, как Персиваль Грейвз под действием Ревелио превратился в Геллерта Гриндевальда. Но остальное... Мерлин, Персиваль! - она со стуком поставила пустой стакан на стойку. - Ты утверждаешь, что с начала декабря вместо тебя в Департаменте охраны магического правопорядка хозяйничал Гриндевальд, но ты также утверждаешь, что ничего не помнишь! А весь МАКУСА - и я в том числе — всю эту неделю видела аврора Грейвза, который ничем - ты слышишь? ничем! - не отличался от аврора Грейвза, который много лет проработал с нами бок о бок!

\- Ты хочешь свалить все на меня — ты это пытаешься сказать? - озвучил наконец Грейвз мысль, от которой у него сводило зубы. Он ожидал этого, но, как оказалось, между догадками и точным знанием лежала пропасть.

\- А что ты хочешь услышать? - даже если Пиквери и была на грани потери самообладания, она быстро взяла себя в руки. - Не имеет значения, чему я верю, а чему нет. Значение имеют только факты — и то, может ли их кто-нибудь подтвердить. Значение имеет мнение болванов, заседающих в высоких кабинетах, которые в глаза Гриндевальда не видели и теперь потрясают передо мной Статутом и законами. Значение имеет то, что при всем желании я не могу доказать, что Голдштейн и Скамандера на смерть отправил именно Гриндевальд, а не аврор Грейвз, как не могу обвинить Гриндевальда в появлении обскура и последующих за этим... событиях, - голос Пиквери потихоньку становился все тише. - Если бы Бэрбоун остался в живых...

Грейвз повернулся к окну и бездумно уставился в темноту. Все верно, он же читал отчеты. Галстук вдруг показался ему удавкой, и он уже потянулся было к воротничку, чтобы ослабить его, но, уловив внимательный взгляд Пиквери, усилием воли сдержался. 

\- Если бы Бэрбоун остался в живых, ты предъявила бы его Конфедерации. У тебя был бы козырь в переговорах, - ровно закончил он фразу за Пиквери. - И не пришлось бы тайком пробираться сюда, чтобы вытянуть из меня согласие на легилименцию.

\- А ты его дашь? - быстро спросила Пиквери. В ее глазах появился стальной блеск, который Грейвз за долгие годы научился распознавать. Так она обычно смотрела на собеседника перед тем, как выложить свой главный козырь, который определял исход встречи.

\- Нет.

Молчание Пиквери было более чем красноречивым. Грейвзу нестерпимо захотелось, чтобы она ушла прямо сейчас, но он слишком хорошо знал мадам Президент.

\- Не заставляй меня прибегать к крайним мерам, - сказала наконец Пиквери. - Я ведь пока просто прошу.

\- Ты не можешь меня заставить. Или мне уже предъявляют обвинение? - на самом деле Грейвз понимал, что к этому все шло.

\- Нет, - легко ответила Пиквери и вдруг улыбнулась нарочито фальшивой улыбкой. - Пока — нет.

Повисла долгая пауза. Пиквери продолжала улыбаться.

\- Замечательно, - пробормотал Грейвз, и в этом слове действительно уместилось все, что он мог сказать по этому поводу.

\- Заседание Конфедерации через три дня. К этому времени мы должны определиться, чем отбивать аргументы швейцарцев во главе с Эберштадтом, который жаждет реванша, - каждый раз, когда Пиквери привычно сбивалась на «мы», даже не замечая этого, Грейвз еле заметно морщился. - Я понимаю... это не самая приятная процедура, Персиваль. Но прошу тебя, - она вдруг подняла на него умоляющий взгляд, словно не угрожала только что, словно в самом деле признавала за ним право отказаться. - Никаких официальных протоколов и Омутов памяти. Никаких незнакомцев. Только я и ты. Завтра, на минус четвертом ярусе. Обещаю, никто, кроме меня не увидит твоих воспоминаний. И только ты решишь потом, какие из них предъявлять на слушании.

Ого, как быстро она перешла от просьб в содействии к перспективам судебного разбирательства, которое еще не назначено и которому, по ее словам, противодействуют все бюрократы магической Европы, покорно заглотившие наживку Гриндевальда. 

Грейвз понимал, что выбора у него в общем-то нет. Что бы он ни сказал сейчас, Пиквери с легкостью повернет это против него. Возможно, она даже не врала, когда намекала, что легилименция — его единственный шанс избежать обвинения, показательного суда и Комнаты исполнения приговоров. Ведь он в самом деле потерял неделю. Где он был? А главное — кем он был? И почему Гриндевальд не желает говорить именно об этом? 

\- Жду тебя завтра, в десять утра, - между тем продолжала Пиквери, видимо, посчитав его молчание за согласие. - Минус четвертый ярус, Персиваль. И постарайся не попадаться на глаза газетчикам. В неразговорчивости Гриндевальда о тебе есть свои плюсы — ни слова на первых полосах. Хоть что-то.

Она выпрямилась, отойдя от стойки, сделала несколько медленных шагов к двери, словно решая, сказать ли еще что-нибудь, или разговор окончен, а, может, все-таки ждала, что Грейвз ответит ей... хоть что-нибудь. Если так, то она просчиталась — Грейвз, сцепив зубы, внимательно разглядывал узор, змеившийся по деревянным панелям которыми были обшиты стены кухни. Мысли проводить гостью у него даже не возникло — Пиквери столько раз бывала в этой квартире, что нашла бы дорогу к двери и в темноте с закрытыми глазами. 

\- Мне действительно жаль, что так вышло, Персиваль, - услышал он негромкое и, кажется, виноватое прощание, и согласно кивнул.

Ему тоже было жаль, что так вышло.


	3. Глава 3

Утро, несмотря на близость Рождества, выдалось туманным и сырым. Грейвз, за ночь так и не сомкнувший глаз, решил пройтись до Вулворт-билдинг пешком. Он всегда любил бродить по улицам Манхэттена, прибегая к аппарации лишь в срочных случаях или исключительно по делу, а старая привычка вполглаза наблюдать за не-магами делала его прогулки не только приятными, но и полезными. Пиквери часто подтрунивала над ним, но признавала, что полезность ориентирования в не-магическом Нью-Йорке для начальника Департамента охраны магического правопорядка трудно переоценить. 

За ночь подморозило. Каблуки ботинок Грейвза то и дело скользили по ледяной крошке, заставляя тщательно выверять каждый шаг, и пробегавшие мимо не-маги бросали на него любопытные взгляды. Грейвз не в первый раз задумался, кого же они видят перед собой, когда смотрят на него — и специально не воспользовался дезиллюминационными чарами. По крайней мере, до поворота на Баркли-стрит, откуда до Вулворт-билдинг было рукой подать. 

Штаб-квартиру МАКУСА использовали для всевозможных нужд магов: тут размещался весь чиновничий аппарат Конгресса, проводились переговоры с международными делегациями, обучались будущие авроры, а также шла торговля магической атрибутикой и разной снедью. В случае необходимости там же допрашивали преступников и держали их под замком - для этого предназначались нижние этажи здания. 

Существовали еще и подземные ярусы, больше похожие на выложенные кирпичом секции городского коллектора, целая сеть которых хаотично разбегалась под улицами, примыкавшими к Вулворт-билдинг, и выходила на поверхность в самых неожиданных местах — заброшенных колодцах, подвалах торговых павильонов и жилых домов, кухонных погребах. Грейвз знал о десяти «минусовых» ярусах, а спускался в подземелья вплоть до «минус восьмого». Пиквери, как Президент, наверняка бывала глубже. 

На каждый «минусовый» ярус была наложена сложная сеть защитных заклинаний, сплетенная магами, которые, по слухам, трудились над ней в течение нескольких поколений. Допуск в подземелья давался на заседаниях Конгресса с личного одобрения Президента — и только тем, кто имел право принимать жизненно важные решения для всей магической Америки, либо же в исключительных случаях. Для этого нужно было не только знать необходимые заклинания, но и обладать определенной магической силой, превосходящей средние способности американских магов и волшебниц. 

За свою аврорскую карьеру Грейвз спускался на «минусовые» ярусы всего несколько раз — и каждый раз темные низкие коридоры были абсолютно пусты, хотя поговаривали, что в подземельях хранились артефакты, вывезенные из Европы много веков назад и считавшиеся древними еще до рождения Мерлина. Грейвз не слишком верил этим слухам и ценил свой допуск на «минусовые» ярусы МАКУСА исключительно из практических соображений. 

Он свернул за угол в полутемную подворотню, сделал привычное движение кистью, чтобы достать палочку из рукава, и тут же досадливо дернул рукой. Без палочки нечего было и думать снять защиту с минус четвертого яруса. Оставалось надеяться, что Пиквери проявит пунктуальность, и ему не придется топтаться в темноте у барьера. 

На всякий случай набросив дезиллюминационные чары, Грейвз медленно двинулся вдоль обшарпанной кирпичной стены, пока не увидел неприметную дверь черного хода. Она была, как обычно, незаперта — внутри пахло плесенью и сыростью, издалека доносился гул голосов, топот и щелчки дерева о дерево. Грейвз знал, что работники этой счетной конторы редко заглядывали в подсобку, но медлить все равно не стоило. 

Разобрав нагромождение старых плакатов, ведер и каких-то пыльных тряпок, он с усилием поднял тяжелую деревянную крышку в полу и ловко нырнул вниз. 

Узкий ход круто уходил под землю, забирая вправо. Грейвз шел, пригнувшись и держась рукой за стену. Люмос он засветил только тогда, когда каблуки его ботинок звонко застучали по кирпичной кладке, а пальцы стало покалывать — сработал первый уровень магической защиты. 

Дальше без палочки идти становилось рискованно. Грейвз не знал, где именно Пиквери будет его ждать — минус четвертый ярус проходил под всей Баркли-стрит, наискось пересекал Бродвей, но выхода непосредственно в штаб-квартиру МАКУСА не имел. 

Он прислушался — где-то вдалеке капала вода. Слабый огонек Люмоса освещал изъеденные влагой кирпичи в потеках ржавой грязи. Менее привлекательное место для проведения сеанса легилименции представить было трудно — впрочем, как и для хранения магических артефактов эпохи Мерлина. Возможно, у Пиквери ничего не выйдет. Возможно, это просто примитивная ловушка — ведь Пиквери практически прямым текстом озвучила, насколько Грейвз и его провалы в памяти неудобны для МАКУСА. Легче всего сделать козлом отпущения того, кто уже не сможет оправдаться. 

Как раз в эту минуту, прерывая невеселые размышления Грейвза, из темноты коридора донесся звонкий цокот женских каблуков. Их обладательница явно торопилась — что было совсем неудивительно, учитывая обстоятельства. А вот отчетливый топот второй пары ног, принадлежавших, несомненно, мужчине, Грейвзу совсем не понравился. Итак, двое. Все-таки ловушка — жаль, а он полагал, что Пиквери изящнее решает такого рода вопросы.

Грейвз погасил Люмос, прижался к стене и выпрямился, насколько хватало высоты коридора. Если Пиквери прихватила с собой тренированного аврора, у него практически не было шансов без палочки против двоих. На фактор внезапности тоже надежды никакой, ведь Пиквери сама назначила ему рандеву на минус четвертом ярусе. Оставалось только одно: бить сразу на поражение, чтобы как минимум обездвижить обоих, не дать ответить ударом на удар. 

Грейвз сжал правую руку в кулак, лихорадочно перебирая в памяти действенные боевые заклинания, не требующие сложных пассов палочкой, когда мужчина, шедший за женщиной в темноте, вдруг споткнулся. Цокот каблучков на мгновение замер, затем последовала какая-то возня, сердитое «Шшшш», произнесенное быстрым шепотом, и шаги возобновились.

Грейвз медленно разжал кулак, бесшумно отошел от стены, развернулся лицом к неуклюжей парочке, все еще невидимой в темноте, и негромко скомандовал Люмос. Раздалось потрясенное «Ой!», и летящий огонек осветил две шарахнувшиеся прочь фигуры. Порпентину Голдштейн Грейвз узнал сразу, а вот ее спутника... спутника он тоже узнал и пораженно замер, ощутив как сердце пропустило удар. 

И сам едва не пропустил направленный в грудь Ступефай, наспех наколдованный Голдштейн. Грейвз с трудом блокировал заклинание и поморщился от неожиданной боли — всю правую руку до плеча словно прошило электрическим ударом. 

\- Не подходите! - срывающимся голосом выкрикнула Голдштейн, выставив палочку перед собой, но колдовать больше не пыталась.

Грейвз едва удостоил ее взглядом. Криденс — а это был именно Криденс, обскур, якобы уничтоженный аврорами на станции метро — обхватил себя руками за плечи, словно стремясь слиться с темнотой, и потихоньку пятился назад, не отрывая при этом перепуганных глаз от Грейвза. Глаз, которые постепенно заволакивало молочно-белой пеленой. 

Грейвз никогда не видел превращения в обскура, и честно говоря, не хотел видеть и впредь. Но аврорское чутье словно толкнуло его вперед, подсказывая действовать быстро. Голдштейн что-то крикнула — он не слышал. Яростное стремление остановить, не дать, защитить то ли Криденса, то ли себя от дикой магии, которая грозила вот-вот вырваться наружу, удивило бы его самого, если бы в этот миг нашлось время удивляться. И только выбросив вперед правую руку, он понял, что сотворил невербальный щит вокруг Криденса, в который вложил все имевшиеся силы, хотя понятия не имел, сдержит ли это обскура.

Боль на этот раз была ослепляющей. Грейвз рухнул на пол и сквозь стиснутые зубы втянул в себя воздух. Люмос погас, но тут же появился снова — Голдштейн наконец-то использовала палочку разумно. Грейвз с усилием поднял голову. Щит мерцал и переливался, как мыльный пузырь. Криденс, заключенный в него, кажется, раздумал превращаться — по крайней мере, глаза у него стали нормальные, да и трястись, как в припадке, он перестал, хотя по-прежнему смотрел на Грейвза с таким недоверчивым ужасом, словно видел перед собой призрак, инфери, нежить. 

\- Бардак, - с чувством произнес Грейвз, хотя ему хотелось выразиться гораздо прямолинейнее.

\- Криденс, ты в порядке? - раздался сверху взволнованный голос.

Голдштейн подошла ближе, но благоразумно не стала прикасаться к поверхности щита. Криденс торопливо кивнул. Его взгляд метался между радужной пленкой щита, Голдштейн и Грейвзом, который по-прежнему валялся на полу, не имея сил подняться. 

\- Мистер Грейвз?.. - неуверенно спросила Голдштейн, наклоняясь и пониже опуская палочку с Люмосом. - А с вами?.. Что вы тут делаете?

\- Это вопрос я хотел задать вам, - проворчал Грейвз, осторожно пробуя сесть. Руки противно дрожали и подламывались. - У вас нет допуска на минус четвертый ярус... Мерлин, Голдштейн, вы ведь даже не аврор! А он...

Грейвз повернулся к Криденсу, впервые получив возможность взглянуть на него как следует. Даже сидя полу, он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что смотрит на Криденса сверху вниз — так отчаянно тот втягивал голову в плечи и сутулился. Почти такой же, каким Грейвз запомнил его... и неуловимо другой. Словно обскур обточил его черты, заострил серые от пробивавшейся щетины скулы, окутал почти неощутимым флером опасности. 

Заметив, что его рассматривают, Криденс занервничал еще больше и уткнулся подбородком в грудь, оставляя на обозрение только растрепанную макушку и торчащие уши. 

\- Он выжил. Невероятно, - тихо закончил Грейвз.

\- Криденс, все в порядке. Это мистер Грейвз... настоящий мистер Грейвз, я тебе рассказывала, помнишь?

Криденс, на секунду оторвав взгляд от пола, вновь встретился глазами с Грейвзом, вздрогнул и уставился вниз. Грейвз тоже непроизвольно дернулся — этот взгляд обжигал не хуже проклятия. Не нужно было быть легилиментом, чтобы понять, о чем думал Криденс, глядя на его лицо, и с кем сравнивал. Оставалось надеяться, что обскур не появится снова. 

Тяжело поднявшись на ноги, Грейвз подавил вздох. 

\- Он может говорить? - спросил он у Голдштейн, которая, похоже, так и не решила, стоит ли ей опасаться бывшего начальника или же после драматичного эпизода со щитом они могут считаться союзниками.

\- Конечно, - кажется, она обиделась за своего юного протеже. - Просто он напуган, разве вы не видите? Не до такой степени, чтобы... превратиться. То есть уже не до такой. Вы можете убрать... это?

Она махнула палочкой, указывая на радужную пленку щита. Грейвз отменил чары и сверился со своими внутренними часами. Встреча с Пиквери должна была начаться двадцать минут назад.

\- Нужно уходить, - сказал он, сжимая и разжимая пальцы на правой руке. 

Голдштейн растерянно переступила с ноги на ногу, покосилась на Криденса, потом — с опаской — на Грейвза. Ей явно не нравилось, что «уходить», видимо, придется всем вместе, но выбора у нее не было, и она это понимала. 

\- После вас, - добавил Грейвз, приглашающе махнув рукой во тьму, откуда недавно пришел.

Разрази его гром, если после Ступефая он повернется к Голдштейн спиной. Но та, по-видимому, решила не спорить.

\- Идем, Криденс, - позвала она. - Идем. Все хорошо.

И первой зашагала по коридору. Криденс послушно двинулся за ней, бросая на Грейвза быстрые настороженные взгляды, и старался держаться ближе к Голдштейн. Он ощутимо боялся, кусал и без того потрескавшиеся губы, но, кажется, себя контролировал.   
Грейвз замыкал процессию, стараясь идти так, чтобы все время держать палочку Голдштейн в поле зрения. Ему откровенно не нравилось происходящее, хотелось оказаться как можно дальше от Вулворт-билдинг, а потом хорошенько встряхнуть Голдштейн, которая обладала непревзойденным талантом вмешиваться в дела, абсолютно ее не касавшиеся.

\- Куда вы так спешно направлялись с мистером Бэрбоуном?

\- Мы... Здесь оставаться стало опасно, - с вызовом ответила Голдштейн, оглянувшись. - Я не могла часто приходить, а Криденс... тут не очень-то уютно...

\- Тут даже крыс нет, мистер Грейвз, - вдруг подал голос Криденс.

Грейвз пристально глянул на него. Криденс по-прежнему разглядывал свои разношенные ботинки, низко опустив голову. Он, видимо, каким-то образом почувствовал, что на него смотрят — и на мгновение поднял ресницы, окинув Грейвза все тем же настороженным взглядом. Грейвз кивнул ему — то ли ободряя, то ли соглашаясь. 

Они дошли до шаткой лестницы, ведущей в подсобку. Серый свет просачивался сквозь неплотно закрытую крышку, и Голдштейн погасила Люмос. Судя по всему, она здесь тоже бывала не впервые.

\- После меня, - Грейвз перехватил ее руку, когда она уже взялась было за перекладину лестницы. - Вас... нас могут ждать.

Голдштейн прищурилась и возмущенно тряхнула головой.

\- У меня хотя бы палочка есть, в отличие от вас. Я могу постоять за себя!

\- Не сомневаюсь, - процедил Грейвз, проклиная про себя ненужные препирательства и пытаясь расслышать, что происходит наверху. - Бэрбоун... Криденс, - вдруг неожиданно для себя поправился он. - Ты за мной. Голдштейн, будете прикрывать.

Прежде, чем Голдштейн успела в очередной раз возмутиться, Криденс вдруг поднял голову и в упор посмотрел на Грейвза. 

\- Хорошо, сэр.

Глаза у него были совершенно обычные, если не считать затравленного измученного выражения. Было в них что-то еще — изучающее, ищущее, - но Грейвз приказал себе не думать об этом. Сейчас было не время.

Он без лишних слов оттеснил Голдштейн в сторону, быстро вскарабкался по лестнице, осторожно приподнял крышку и огляделся. Подсобка была пуста. Выбравшись, Грейвз подошел к двери, выглянул в полутемный коридор, ведущий к черному входу, в очередной раз прислушался. Ничего подозрительного.

Скрипнуло рассохшееся дерево, над полом показалась растрепанная голова Криденса. Грейвз коротко кивнул, показывая, что путь свободен. Криденс довольно ловко вылез и уже поднимался на ноги, когда раздалось резкое «Обливиэйт!», а Грейвз мгновенно метнулся в сторону, уходя с траектории заклинания.

В следующий миг он уже был у погреба и вытаскивал упиравшуюся Голдштейн за руку, одновременно выкручивая ей кисть с зажатой в ней палочкой.

\- Сколько можно, мисс Голдштейн! Сначала Ступефай, потом Обливиэйт. Хотите испробовать на мне все известные вам заклинания? И чем же я заслужил такую честь?

\- Не надо!.. - раздался вдруг за спиной срывающийся голос Криденса, а в следующую секунду Грейвза ухватили за правую руку и неожиданно сильно дернули. Он немедленно отпустил Голдштейн, и для верности поднял обе руки вверх. Все, что могло пойти не так — пошло не так, и Грейвз мучительно осознавал, что все делает неправильно. 

\- Она хотела стереть мне память, - объяснил он Криденсу, который теперь сжимал побелевшими пальцами собственные локти и тяжело дышал. Его била дрожь, но стоял он четко между Грейвзом и Голдштейн - и вряд ли встал так случайно. 

Грейвз почти физически ощущал, как утекают сквозь пальцы драгоценные минуты, но готов был уговаривать, что не опасен, и даже успокаивать, если придется, но тут Криденс снова его удивил.

\- Я знаю, - просто сказал он, глядя куда угодно, только не на Грейвза. Его мечущийся взгляд был откровенно больным.

Голдштейн вдруг всхлипнула, заморгала и вытерла нос рукой, в которой по-прежнему сжимала палочку.

\- Никто, кроме... Никто не знает, что Криденс жив! И никто не должен знать. Если его найдут, то убьют!

Грейвз тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Куда вы хотели отвести Криденса?

\- Какое вам?.. Вас это не касается!

\- Послушайте! Я больше не аврор. Вы больше не аврор. Думаете, я хочу ему зла?

Криденс и Голдштейн воззрились на него с одинаковым опасливым недоверием. Грейвз едва не выругался в голос.

\- Нужно уходить, немедленно. Голдштейн, да опустите вы палочку! Если бы я хотел, я бы давно притащил вас обоих в МАКУСА. Ну же! 

Он настойчиво вытянул вперед руку.

\- Кто-то еще знает о Криденсе. Чем дольше мы торчим здесь, тем больше шансов, что за ним явятся. И вполне вероятно, что в вашем «надежном месте» ждет засада. Криденс, - Грейвз постарался вложить в голос всю убежденность, на которую был способен. - Ты не обязан мне доверять. Даже напротив. Но сейчас все, чего я хочу — чтобы мы оказались в безопасности, понимаешь? Все мы. Ты. Я. Мисс Голдштейн.

Мучительно долгую минуту Криденс молчал, гипнотизируя взглядом пол, потом еле заметно кивнул и тут же неуверенно покосился на Голдштейн. Глаз на Грейвза он так и не поднял. Голдштейн закусила губу, лицо ее приняло упрямое решительное выражение — при всех ее недостатках ни глупой, ни трусливой она не была.

Не тратя время на дальнейшие объяснения, Грейвз в два шага преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, схватил Криденса за руку, вырвав испуганно-удивленный вздох, а Голдштейн прижал к себе за плечи.

\- Куда вы собираетесь?.. 

\- Подальше отсюда, - пробормотал он сквозь стиснутые зубы и аппарировал.


	4. Глава 4

Материализовавшись на окраине гринвудского кладбища, Грейвз едва не упал. Спасло положение и остатки аврорской репутации только то, что Криденс – задыхающийся и дрожащий, - плотно прижался к нему всем телом, давая иллюзию опоры. Голдштейн, судя по всему, никаких проблем с перемещением не испытала - резво отскочила в сторону и на всякий случай описала перед собой широкий круг палочкой. 

\- Прости, я не подумал, - Грейвз зажмурился до цветных кругов перед глазами. Криденс продолжал отчаянно цепляться за лацканы его пальто, и Грейвз с усилием разжал пальцы левой руки, намертво сомкнувшиеся на его запястье. – Аппарация, тем более первая – не самая приятная процедура. 

\- Почему мы на кладбище? – с подозрением спросила Голдштейн, оглядывая покосившиеся надгробия и скорбные мраморные фигуры, заросшие мхом. На ближайшем к ним изваянии женщины с поникшей головой сидел нахохлившийся ворон и косил черным блестящим глазом. 

\- Потому что здесь редко появляются не-маги, - пояснил Грейвз, осторожно отстраняя от себя Криденса. Сообщать о том, что сейчас он не в лучшей форме для беспалочковых дезиллюминационных чар смысла не было. 

\- Это ваше «безопасное место»? - продолжала наседать Голдштейн.

\- Нет, просто точка аппарации. Одна из многих. До «безопасного места» нам еще предстоит дойти. 

\- Пешком? – у Голдштейн расширились глаза. 

Грейвз хмыкнул. 

\- В целях безопасности, естественно. 

Грейвз предпочитал не пользоваться магией, когда не хотел, чтобы его нашли. Считать уникальный магический фон волшебника в огромном городе среди тысяч магов и не-магов - особенно, если этот волшебник колдует без палочки, - было нелегким делом, но Грейвз полагал, что осторожность никогда не бывает лишней. Особенно теперь.

А если уж скрываться от магов, то лучше делать это в Бруклине – шумном, грязном, пахнущем едким маслом с пропитки железнодорожных шпал и кожаных курток рабочих, спешащих в доки и на стройки. Магов здесь было мало, они предпочитали деловитый лоск Манхэттена.

Грейвз знал несколько адресов, где можно было залечь на дно без лишних вопросов. Вряд ли МАКУСА выйдет на них слишком быстро – в контактах с не-магами Грейвз всегда был осторожен, помня о законе Раппапорт, – но он все же не обольщался насчет «безопасности» этих конспиративных квартир. Рано или поздно (а скорее, все-таки рано), их обнаружат. И все же сейчас это было лучше, чем ничего. 

Если бы Голдштейн и Криденс рискнули прогуляться по Нью-Йорку в одиночку, их бы уже наверняка нашли. Пусть даже сама Голдштейн думала по-другому. Девчонка, кажется, считала себя аврором с опытом полевой работы и мастером маскировки. А вот Криденс…

\- Криденс, ты как? Выдержишь? Идти примерно полмили.

Грейвз всерьез опасался за него. Криденс, бледный до синевы, затравленно оглядывал могилы, никак не мог отдышаться и дрожал все сильнее – Грейвз очень надеялся, что всего лишь от холода. Впрочем, этой беде он мог помочь. 

Подчиняясь внезапному порыву, он стянул пальто и накинул на плечи Криденса, который явно не ожидал подобной щедрости и весь сжался, едва не отпрянув прочь. Потом медленно поднял голову и задержал на Грейвзе взгляд, в котором опять мелькнуло что-то странное, ищущее, совсем не вяжущееся с образом забитого, запуганного парня, - и отводить глаза на этот раз пришлось самому Грейвзу. 

Впрочем, что бы это ни было, оно исчезло без следа - Криденс застыл неловким изваянием, боясь даже дышать, словно на него накинули по меньшей мере королевскую мантию, а не пальто, и Грейвз успел пожалеть о своем поступке. Он хотел приободрить Криденса, а получилось у него явно наоборот. 

\- К северу отсюда есть заброшенная сторожка, - пояснил он, чувствуя, как влажный декабрьский воздух холодит руки сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки. – Там можно найти кое-какие вещи, которые нам пригодятся. Я давно здесь не появлялся, скрывающие чары наверняка рассеялись, но будем надеяться, что нелюбовь не-магов к подобным местам сыграет нам на руку. Мисс Голдштейн, к сожалению, на вас я не рассчитывал.

Грейвз критически оглядел голдштейновскую шляпку и подвернутые брючины, торчащие из-под пальто. Им предстояло идти по шумным улицам Бруклина, желательно ничем не выделяясь среди не-магов. Женщина в брюках, которая на улицах Манхэттена смотрелась хоть и вызывающе, но не так уж странно, здесь совершенно точно привлекла бы ненужное внимание. А Грейвз категорически не хотел пользоваться магией. По-хорошему, им следовало бы аппарировать еще несколько раз, чтобы сбить со следа возможную погоню.

Под его взглядом Голдштейн сначала вспыхнула, потом растерянно открыла рот, явно вознамерившись что-то сказать, но ее опередил Криденс. Неловко вывернувшись из-под пальто, он протянул его Грейвзу, словно извиняясь.

\- Не нужно, мистер Грейвз. Со мной все нормально, я дойду. Я привык, - он опять поднял взгляд на Грейвза. – Спасибо. 

Грейвз не стал спорить. Кивнув, он перекинул пальто через руку и зашагал к сторожке по едва заметной среди могил тропе. Голдштейн, желая, видимо, высказаться, забежала вперед, топая прямо по подмерзшей грязи. 

\- Вы хотите скрыться… среди не-магов? – спросила она. В ее голосе сквозило недоверчивое восхищение. 

Грейвз вздохнул. От сырого свежего воздуха слегка кружилась голова. 

\- Благодаря шумихе, которую подняла пресса, каждый маг в Нью-Йорке знает Криденса в лицо, - он вспомнил колдографии и поморщился. – Да, считается, что обскур уничтожен, Гриндевальд под замком, но весь МАКУСА во главе с Пиквери лихорадит, а систему безопасности перетряхивают сверху донизу. Разве на Департаменте регистрации волшебных палочек это не сказалось, бывший аврор Голдштейн? 

Щеки Голдштейн приобрели пунцовый оттенок. Впрочем, она действительно могла не знать об усилениях мер безопасности или просто не придать им значения. Относительно мирное сосуществование магов и не-магов в Нью-Йорке уже несколько лет давалось аврорату МАКУСА тяжкой ценой, но это не выставлялось напоказ. А уж афишировать глубину обеспокоенности ситуацией после ареста Гриндевальда Пиквери и подавно не станет. 

\- Криденсу будет безопаснее среди не-магов, - кратко подытожил Грейвз, ныряя под низко растущую ветку вяза и выходя к заброшенной сторожке.

Слабые скрывающие чары давно рассеялись, но вещи, отложенные Грейвзом когда-то на черный день, остались нетронутыми. Он первым делом вручил Криденсу пальто – обычное драповое пальто, в меру заношенное и практичное. К такому пальто неплохо подошла бы шляпа с мягкими полями, которую при необходимости можно было бы надвинуть на лоб, но шляпы не было. Криденс благодарно закутался поплотнее, спрятал руки в карманы и уткнул нос в воротник. Грейвз одобрительно кивнул, с удивлением отметив, что пальто несколько маловато ему в плечах, и тоже переоделся. Свой щегольской наряд, с головой выдававший в нем принадлежность к магической верхушке Конгресса, он небрежно кинул на деревянную лавку – пальто, жилет, галстук полетели в пыль. Жаль, нельзя было точно так же поступить с самой рубашкой, но запасной в сторожке не оказалось. Потом пришел черед ботинок, которые Грейвз щедро присыпал землей, и прически. Волосы Грейвз растрепал, потом без магии, пальцами расчесал на прямой пробор и пригладил.

Голдштейн и Криденс, как зачарованные, смотрели на его преображение. Голдштейн кусала губы и явно еле сдерживалась, чтобы не рассмеяться. Криденс не улыбался, конечно, но то и дело поглядывал на Грейвза исподтишка, с любопытством – и без страха. Даже лицо его стало казаться менее серым и больным, словно посветлело изнутри. 

Ситуация с внезапно выжившим обскуром и двумя бывшими аврорами, помогающими этому обскуру скрыться, вдруг показалась Грейвзу не такой уж абсурдной.

\- Мы идем на Бедфорт-авеню, - пояснил он, заканчивая с волосами и поднимая повыше воротник пальто. Колючая ткань царапала шею, но подходящего шарфа не было. – Там один не-маг сдает весьма приличные комнаты. Останавливается разная публика – коммивояжеры, журналисты, эмигранты. Кто-то постоянно въезжает или выезжает, поэтому новым лицам не удивляются. Не-мага зовут Дженсон, он любит выпить и любит деньги. 

Грейвз порылся в карманах своей новой одежды, извлекая на свет пачку американских долларов. Он понятия не имел, много в ней или мало, но судя по расширившимся глазам Криденса – вполне достаточно. 

\- Для него я – не слишком удачливый журналист, который мотается по всей Америке в поисках сенсаций, которые потом пристраивает в газеты. Вы… - тут он замялся, - мои коллеги, ясно? 

Криденс никак не походил на журналиста – больше всего он смахивал на голодного бродягу, который украл чье-то пальто, - но выбора у Грейвза не было. Дождавшись ответных кивков, он добавил, строго глядя на Голдштейн.

\- И еще одно. Когда я среди не-магов, то стараюсь ни в чем не отличаться от них. Никакой магии, мисс Голдштейн, никаких размахиваний палочкой, никаких действий, нарушающих закон Раппапорт, даже если вам покажется, что другого выхода нет. 

Голдштейн пристыжено кивнула, бросив короткий взгляд на Криденса. Грейвз, если честно, с удовольствием распрощался бы с ней прямо здесь, кратко выспросив про то, как она умудрилась попасть в защищенные подземелья МАКУСА, протащить туда же Криденса, почему именно сегодня решилась сбежать неизвестно куда и именно по коридорам минус четвертого яруса. Но, зная Голдштейн, на вежливое прощание рассчитывать не приходилось, а провоцировать очередную магическую дуэль было глупо и опасно. Да и Криденсу, вероятно, спокойнее, когда она рядом. 

\- Спрячьте палочку, - еще раз повторил Грейвз и решительно зашагал к каменной ограде кладбища.


	5. Глава 5

К счастью, Дженсон Грейвза узнал. С их последней встречи он заметно располнел, но по-прежнему лучился фальшивым добродушием и не выпускал пожеванную папиросу изо рта. 

Общая комната, служившая по совместительству гостиной для постояльцев, утопала в сигаретном дыму. Ввиду близости вечера многие столики были уже заняты, раздавался хриплый смех, в полутемном углу возле стойки играли в карты и негромко переругивались. 

Грейвз знал, что несмотря на внешнюю непрезентабельность заведения, Дженсон сурово следил за постояльцами и лишнего им не позволял. По крайней мере, откровенных бандитов сюда не пускали и спиртное разливали только проверенным людям. 

Голдштейн с настороженным любопытством оглядывалась по сторонам, Криденс не смотрел вообще ни на кого и старательно прятал нос в воротник. На двух странно одетых мужчин и женщину в брюках никто не обратил особого внимания, кроме самого Дженсона.

\- О, Ллойд, каким судьбами? – приветливо помахал он из-за стойки, не отрываясь от чтения газеты. – Вспомнил таки про нас? Каким ветром тебя занесло в Нью-Йорк? Опять на мели и ищешь, чем бы поживиться?

Он усмехнулся и пошуршал газетой. От Грейвза не укрылся цепкий взгляд, которым его окинули, не прекращая болтать. У Дженсона был нюх на людей – маги они или не-маги, значения не имело.

\- Не совсем, - Грейвз вытащил пять долларовых банкнот. – Нужна комната, Дженсон. Как обычно. 

Дженсон задумчиво посмотрел на банкноты, потом на Грейвза и маячивших у него за спиной Голдштейн и Криденса, пожевал папиросу.

\- Комнату-то можно, Ллойд, я же говорил – тебе всегда найдется местечко, а слову Дженсона можно верить. Ничего не жалко для старого знакомого, - он вдруг развязно подмигнул Голдштейн, которая моментально вспыхнула до корней волос. – А вот про комнату на троих уговора не было. Я понимаю, скучно поди в одиночку-то разъезжать, да? Вот только за этим не ко мне, ты же знаешь. 

От гаденькой понимающей улыбочки Дженсона Грейвза замутило. Он спиной ощутил прожигающие насквозь взгляды – возмущенный Голдштейн и недоуменный Криденса - и изо всех сил стиснул зубы, чтобы не сорваться. Один щелчок пальцев – и Дженсон сам проводит их наверх, сам принесет горячей воды и еды, а потом все начисто забудет. 

\- Комната для этого молодого человека, - четко выговаривая слова, сказал он. – Девушка не останется, естественно. Нам нужно обсудить некоторые вопросы, Дженсон, - тут Грейвз наклонился пониже, доверительно понизив голос. – Я привез из Филадельфии несколько историй, которые хочу продать в «Таймз», но не хочу, чтобы о них пронюхали раньше времени местные писаки. Не мне тебе рассказывать, на какую грязную игру способны газетные клерки, стоит им почуять настоящую сенсацию. А информация – товар скоропортящийся, а уж достоверная проверенная информация сейчас на вес золота.

С этими словами Грейвз выудил очередную долларовую купюру. Дженсон состроил понимающую физиономию и сочувственно закивал. Глаза его при этом ехидно сверкали.

\- Раз так, то, конечно, я тебя понимаю, Ллойд. Народ нынче ушлый, но я таких отсюда всегда отваживал. Мне проблемы не нужны. 

Тут он ловко сграбастал доллары и кинул на стойку ключ с замусоленной биркой и номером 13.

\- Комната твоя. Второй этаж, направо. Осторожнее на лестнице, там третья ступенька сверху проваливается, чтоб ее. Если что-то нужно будет, зови. Нэнси – ты же помнишь Нэнси? – всегда тебе рада, все сделает в лучшем виде.

\- Я помню, - сдержанно отозвался Грейвз, забирая ключ. - Договорились. 

Идти к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж к комнатам, пришлось через весь общий зал. От сигаретного дыма першило в горле. Голдштейн, которую явно распирало от новых впечатлений и любопытства, потянула его за рукав чужого пальто с настойчивым шепотом:

\- Мистер Грейвз…

\- Не сейчас, Тина, - сквозь зубы оборвал он, голосом выделив обращение. Голдштейн поняла намек и замолчала. Грейвзу казалось, что ехидный понимающий взгляд Дженсона до сих пор сверлит его спину. Впрочем, неважно, что себе понапридумывал этот не-маг насчет несуществующего журналиста Ллойда. Настоящего Персиваля Грейвза это не должно волновать.


	6. Глава 6

Грейвз запер дверь и едва удержался, чтобы тут же не наложить на нее запирающие и заглушающие чары. Комната оказалась совсем маленькой – то ли Дженсон нарочно сдал им такую, то ли просто он раньше не обращал внимание на габариты, - но теперь, когда они ввалились сюда втроем, свободного пространства не осталось совсем. 

\- Это все незаконно, - высказалась Голдштейн. Кажется, Дженсон и прочие не-маги в гостиной произвели на нее не самое приятное впечатление.

\- Как точно подмечено, - усмехнулся Грейвз. – Проходи, Криденс, - он сделал приглашающий жест рукой. – Я бы сказал «чувствуй себя как дома», но, боюсь, в твоем случае это не имеет смысла.

Криденс осторожно протиснулся вглубь комнаты и опустился на колченогий стул, приставленный к такому же видавшему виды столу. Потрескавшуюся полированную поверхность украшала кокетливая кружевная салфетка, на которой стоял графин с водой. Грейвз мимолетно пожалел, что Дженсон соблюдал сухой закон – по крайней мере, на словах. 

Голдштейн тоже прошествовала к столу и опустилась на второй стул. Ни она, ни Криденс пальто так и не сняли. Грейвз, ощущая на себе тяжелый взгляд двух пар глаз, несколько демонстративно стащил с плеч чужую одежду и уселся на застеленную стеганным одеялом кровать – больше все равно было некуда. Пружины под его весом жалобно скрипнули. 

Установилась напряженная тишина – Грейвз понимал, что Голдштейн ждала объяснений, а Криденс… он не знал, чего ждал от него Криденс. И ждал ли вообще. Чего ждал сам Грейвз, тоже сказать было сложно. В идеале, конечно, понять, что происходит - имеет ли к   
произошедшему отношение Пиквери, МАКУСА в целом или Гриндевальд, или же это дикое, выбивающееся из всех рамок и планов совпадение. Появление обскура никто не мог спрогнозировать, зато мог узнать, что обскур выжил. Узнала же Голдштейн…

\- Итак… - Грейвз вопросительно понял бровь, выразительно переводя взгляд с Голдштейн на Криденса и обратно. – Как вы оказались на минус четвертом ярусе вместе с мистером Бэрбоуном, который предположительно погиб в ходе поимки Гриндевальда?

Официальный тон подействовал на Голдштейн, но не так, как Грейвз предполагал. Она поерзала на стуле, отчего тот издал душераздирающий скрип, потом еле заметно пожала плечами.

\- А почему вы не дали нам уйти своей дорогой, мистер Грейвз, если говорите, что не желаете Криденсу зла? В помощи мы не нуждались, - с вызовом ответила она.

Не нуждались в вашей помощи – осталось непроизнесенным, но вполне уловимым. Криденс при этих словах поднял голову. В тусклом свете, просачивавшемся из немытого окна, его лицо казалось серым листом пергамента, на котором кто-то черными кляксами нарисовал глаза. Во взгляде застыл вопрос пополам с обреченной покорностью – словно он заранее знал ответ и, более того, давно с ним смирился. 

\- Потому что я оказался на минус четвертом ярусе не случайно, - медленно пояснил Грейвз, рассуждая, скорее, для себя, чем для Криденса и Голдштейн. – А вместо человека, с которым я должен был встретиться, внезапно появились вы. Может, конечно, это просто совпадение, но после того, как меня три дня допрашивали мои же бывшие подчиненные, я не очень-то верю в такие совпадения. 

Он вдруг вспомнил ночной разговор с Пиквери, ее искреннее сожаление – «Мне очень жаль, Персиваль». Скупые строчки отчетов авроров, участвовавших в инциденте на станции, список примененных заклинаний «на поражение». Черный провал на месте собственных воспоминаний. Голдштейновский решительный «Обливиэйт»… 

\- Как ты выжил? – тихо спросил он Криденса, на этот раз отбросив все навыки ведения допроса. В комнате не топили, без пальто он начинал мерзнуть и изо всех сил сопротивлялся желанию обхватить себя за локти.

Криденс помолчал, привычно опустив голову так, что видна осталась только макушка и кончик носа, и то ли всхлипнул, то ли выдохнул:

\- Я не знаю.

\- Это Ньют… мистер Скамандер заметил, что Криденс остался жив, - вмешалась Голдштейн, вдруг разом растерявшая весь свой боевой пыл, и с материнским беспокойством попыталась приобнять Криденса за плечи, но он дернулся от нее прочь. Она тут же виновато опустила руки, тоже склонила голову и продолжила говорить тихим, запинающимся голосом. – Искал его, сколько мог. Хотел помочь, но… У него времени не хватило, мистер Грейвз. Мадам Президент была очень настойчива, и Ньюту… то есть мистеру Скамандеру пришлось спешно уехать. Этот чемодан, волшебные звери… в нем вся его жизнь, понимаете? Он бы не вынес, если бы их отняли у него. Но он оставил мне письмо, где рассказал, что Криденс жив и нуждается в помощи, что обскура не так-то легко убить, а значит – и его хозяина тоже. 

Голдштейн замолчала, украдкой стирая со щеки невидимую слезу. Грейвз мельком подумал, что этот Скамандер не так прост – и тоже, как сама Голдштейн, имеет прискорбную привычку оказываться в неподходящее время в неподходящем месте. Неудивительно, что они поладили. 

\- А потом я вспомнила про подземную часть МАКУСА. Не знаю, наитие какое-то, наверное. Мистер Скамандер ничего про подземелья не знал, только говорил в письме, что раненый обскур скорее всего попытается укрыться где-нибудь пониже: в подвалах, подземках, городском коллекторе… Я и была-то там только один раз - когда накрыли контрабандную партию веритасерума, помните? – Грейвз кивнул. Тогда Голдштейн еще считалась перспективным аврором, и этот допуск для нее он, кажется, подписывал у Пиквери лично. – А потом… после скандала с салемцами… я не проверяла, каких именно привилегий меня лишили. Не надеялась ни на что, когда спускалась на минус первый уровень – и вдруг, представляете, прошла.

Голдштейн подняла на Грейвза подозрительно блестевшие глаза и вдруг улыбнулась – смущенно, но гордо, сразу став удивительно похожей на свою сестру Куинни, которую вся мужская часть МАКУСА признавала весьма красивой ведьмой. Грейвз устало потер лицо ладонями. Впору было признавать, что либо без него соответствующие департаменты стали работать из рук вон плохо, либо… что? Опять совпадение? Неразбериха и суматоха, естественная сразу после поимки Гриндевальда и ареста первого аврора? 

\- Дайте угадаю – вы нашли Криденса на минус четвертом уровне? В… хм… человеческом виде?

\- Да, - Голдштейн беспокойно взглянула на сидевшего рядом Криденса, который безучастно смотрел куда-то в пол и, казалось, вообще не интересовался разговором. – Он был не в себе, но не нападал, не подпускал меня… Он очень боялся, мистер Грейвз. Меня, магии, Люмоса… - тут она беспомощно нахмурилась, подыскивая верные слова. – Я не представляю, как он выжил, как попал в магически защищенный коридор, но оставить его там, одного, в темноте я не могла. Носила ему еду, воду, рассказала про Гриндевальда, про обскура, про то, что Гриндевальд в вашем облике хотел от него…

Грейвз порадовался, что Криденс так и не поднял головы. Смотреть ему в глаза сейчас было бы невыносимо.

\- Потом, когда он немного окреп, я пообещала отвести его в другое место. Куинни… моя сестра знает одного чудаковатого мага, он живет в Джорджии почти отшельником, у него там ферма. Мы подумали, что Криденсу с ним будет безопаснее, чем в Нью-Йорке. Роберт - тот маг – недавно прислал письмо с совой, где согласился приютить Криденса и позаботиться о нем. Куинни ему написала, что Криденс – наш дальний родственник по материнской линии, сирота и сквиб…

Криденс вдруг вздрогнул всем телом, Грейвз неосознанно сжал правую руку в кулак, а Голдштейн виновато потупила взгляд. На щеках у нее вновь расцветали малиновые пятна. 

\- Куинни должна была раздобыть ему не-маговскую одежду, а я - купить билет на не-маговский поезд. На всякий случай выкупила все купе в первом классе. Вот, - Голдштейн вытащила из кармана пальто две измятые бумажки. – Только мы уже опоздали… кажется.

Грейвз подавил тяжелый вздох. Час от часу не легче, еще и младшая Голдштейн. Незарегистрированный легилимент, насколько он знал. Вот только у записки, присланной с совой, мыслей и намерений отправителя не прочтешь.

\- Вы с Криденсом вряд ли добрались бы до станции, - честно сказал он. Если Пиквери узнала про выжившего обскура, то Криденс так или иначе все равно оказался бы в МАКУСА - с помощью Грейвза или без нее. А вот если это не Пиквери…

Голдштейн вскинула на него покрасневшие отчаянные глаза. 

\- Но почему? - и осеклась, наткнувшись на спокойный усталый взгляд бывшего начальника. – Это нечестно! Криденс не виноват в том, что обскуриал! Не виноват, что Гриндевальд его обманул! Не виноват, что авроры хотели его уничтожить!

\- Криденс – магическая взрывчатка без запала с потенциально огромной разрушительной мощью, которую нельзя ни утихомирить, ни приручить! - не сдержался Грейвз и тут же пожалел об этом.

Глаза Голдштейн стали огромными и налились слезами, а Криденс все-таки поднял голову. Грейвз ожидал всего и готов был поставить щит при первых признаках проявившегося обскура. Пальцы покалывало от магии, но взгляд Криденса был странно спокоен, даже отрешен. 

\- Прости, я не то хотел… - начал Грейвз, но Криденс покачал головой.

\- Нет, вы правы. Ведь правы? – настойчиво переспросил он.

Грейвз не нашел в себе сил кивнуть, просто смотрел, как исчезает из взгляда Криденса мелькнувшая было надежда. 

\- Никто из магов не знает, что с тобой делать. Обскуры не появлялись уже сотни лет. А если появлялись – умирали в детстве. Ты – уникальный, Криденс. Уникально опасный. Уникально непредсказуемый. Уникально смертоносный.

У Криденса задрожали губы. 

\- Я не хочу… Не могу, не знаю, как это остановить… - прошептал он. Перевел взгляд на Голдштейн, но она сама смотрела на Грейвза, беспомощно закусив губу. – Вы можете?.. Можете помочь? Можете… убрать это? Если этого… если обскура не будет, меня ведь оставят в покое, да? 

Грейвз подавил желание зажмуриться. Почему Криденс спрашивал его, разве Голдштейн не должна была объяснить ему, что это невозможно? Смертельно, опасно, безнадежно… Мерлин, он не мог сказать этому несчастному мальчишке, что единственное, что освободит его от обскура – смерть. А единственное, что готовит ему ближайшее будущее – скитания, страх и та же смерть в итоге.

\- Среди не-магов здесь ты в относительной безопасности, - вместо этого проговорил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал убедительно. – Магический мир Нью-Йорка… да, пожалуй, и всей Америки для тебя закрыт. Голдштейн… то есть, мисс Тина была права, когда хотела отослать тебя подальше, но я бы все-таки предложил Европу. Только нужно выждать время – вполне возможно, что в МАКУСА знают о том, что ты жив. Они будут тебя искать. 

\- Чтобы убить?

\- Вероятно, - Грейвз опять подумал о Пиквери. Если ей придется отдать Гриндевальда под европейскую юрисдикцию, при таком раскладе у нее останется обскур. Он вспомнил свои собственные слова - «Если бы Бэрбоун остался жив, у тебя был бы козырь в переговорах…». – А, может, захотят использовать мощь обскура в своих целях. Могут хотя бы попытаться.

Голдштейн от изумления открыла рот.

\- Как тот… как Гриндевальд? – тихо спросил Криденс.

\- Да. Ради общего блага, - Грейвз криво усмехнулся. 

\- Не сравнивайте американский Конгресс и Гриндевальда! – возмущенно воскликнула Голдштейн. – Это… это же совсем разное! Гриндевальд хотел заполучить себе смертоносное оружие, а авроры – уберечь магов от опасности.

А опасность – это Криденс, которого приговорили за неконтролируемые, а до недавнего времени даже не осознаваемые вспышки дикой разрушительной магии. Милосерднее было бы окончательно добить его на станции подземки – проще и лучше для всех, в первую очередь для самого Криденса

\- А вы, мистер Грейвз? – вдруг перебил ее Криденс.

\- Что – я? – искренне удивился он.

\- Чего хотите вы? Почему помогли мне и мисс Тине? 

Голдштейн тоже смотрела вопросительно. Грейвз помолчал, тщательно подбирая слова. Солгать сейчас он просто не имел права.

\- Я хочу, чтобы никто не пострадал. До недавнего времени я по долгу службы отвечал за безопасность всего магического Нью-Йорка и считал себя неплохим аврором. Потом появился Гриндевальд, я потерял память о неделе своей жизни и оказался под подозрением, возможно, под судом. Я хочу понять, что происходит. Пусть я больше не аврор, но я по-прежнему в ответе за безопасность каждого мага в Нью-Йорке. Понимаешь - каждого, Криденс. И если я могу предотвратить чью-то смерть, я сделаю это. 

Криденс долго молчал. Вид у него был такой, словно Грейвз на его глазах вновь превратился в Гриндевальда и обратно. Голдштейн, слава Мерлину, тоже помалкивала. В комнату заползали декабрьские сумерки, стало слышно, как внизу, в общей гостиной играет джаз и звенит посуда.

\- Нам с мисс Тиной пора, - сказал Грейвз, окончательно ставя точку в вымотавшем его разговоре. 

Голдштейн явно медлила, сомневаясь. Криденс опять уткнул нос в воротник пальто и словно бы съежился на глазах. Грейвз тяжело поднялся на ноги, не глядя, вытащил из кармана пачку долларов и положил на стол рядом с графином. Хотелось ободряюще потрепать Криденса по плечу, но вспомнилось вдруг, как тот дернулся, уходя от прикосновений Голдштейн. 

\- Дженсон не будет навязываться. Этих денег тебе должно хватить с лихвой. Если что-нибудь понадобится – спроси Нэнси, это милая девушка, работает на кухне. Горячая вода, лампа, полотенца – в общем, все, что нужно. Еду лучше тоже попроси приносить сюда и поменьше выходи из комнаты. Если почувствуешь опасность – беги, не раздумывая. 

\- Но вы ведь… придете еще? – вопрос прозвучал глухо, потому что Криденс так и не поднял головы.

\- Приду. Не скажу только, когда – сам не знаю. Если будет безопасно, то приду скоро. Если что-то пойдет не так…

Грейвз встретился взглядом с Голдштейн и еле заметно покачал головой. 

\- Будь осторожен, Криденс, - искренне пожелал он и двинулся к двери. 

\- Все будет хорошо, - фальшиво улыбнулась Голдштейн и, конечно, опять обняла Криденса за плечи. На этот раз он не дернулся в сторону, но еще сильнее втянул голову в плечи.

Грейвз открыл дверь и пропустил Голдштейн вперед. Помедлил на пороге и все-таки оглянулся – полоса света из коридора освещала сгорбленную фигуру Криденса, его черную макушку, опущенные плечи, стоптанные ботинки, к которым был прикован его взгляд. Вся остальная комната тонула в мягких сиреневых сумерках. Грейвз отрешенно подумал, что так, должно быть, выглядит тихая усталая безысходность, и решительно притворил за собой дверь. 

Кивнув на прощание Дженсону, который по-прежнему восседал за стойкой, Грейвз вывел Голдштейн на улицу. Велев ждать за углом, он быстро прошел через черный ход на кухню, где, как и предполагал, нашел Нэнси – веселую смешливую девушку, которая обожала «мистера Ллойда» и всерьез надеялась, что когда-нибудь он оценит ее прелести и заберет из скучного мира полотенец и кастрюль в Филадельфию или Флориду. Других подходящих для роскошной жизни мест она просто не знала. 

Поцеловав девушку в щеку, выслушав восторги и вытерпев страстные объятия, Грейвз сунул ей в карман передника горсть монет и попросил присмотреть за милым застенчивым парнем из комнаты номер 13, который впервые приехал в Нью-Йорк и потому несколько робеет. Нэнси с энтузиазмом обещала все выполнить в точности. Решительно отказавшись от ужина и очередной порции объятий, Грейвз вернулся к Голдштейн, которая подозрительно оглядывала темневшие улицы и проходивших мимо не-магов. Запрет колдовать все-таки заставлял ее нервничать.

В сумерках Бруклин выглядел совсем непохожим на Манхэттен. Со стороны реки слышались редкие гудки пароходов, лязг лебедки и грохот укладываемых шпал – неподалеку проводили очередную железнодорожную ветку. Не-маги тоже отличались от манхэттеновской публики – от некоторых явно веяло угрозой, и Голдштейн невольно старалась держаться поближе к Грейвзу. 

Они без разговоров и происшествий дошли до старого кладбища, и только там, в тишине, Грейвз позволил себе разжать судорожно стиснутый кулак правой руки. Пока он в сторожке искал свои вещи и переодевался, Голдштейн стояла в проеме двери, задумчиво глядя в темнеющее небо. 

\- Что? – не выдержал Грейвз, скручивая галстук и засовывая в карман пальто. Надевать его не было смысла.

Голдштейн пожала плечами.

\- Волнуюсь за Криденса.

Грейвз не ответил. В этом тоже не было смысла.

\- Аппарируйте домой. Ведите себя, как обычно, и поменьше разговоров с сестрой про выжившего обскура и бывшего начальника. Даже дома - особенно дома. Я бы посоветовал вам воспользоваться Омутом памяти и слить все воспоминания, связанные с Криденсом, но, боюсь, это уже не поможет.

\- У меня нет Омута памяти, - растерянно сказала Голдштейн.

Грейвз кивнул.

\- И это тоже. Предупредите сестру, чтобы была осторожнее. Никаких писем этому вашему… фермеру в Джорджии. Если будет присылать сов – напишите про изменившиеся планы, чем меньше подробностей, тем лучше. И пусть она внимательно смотрит и слушает, когда будет подавать кофе и печенье на совещаниях. Да, вот еще что, Голдштейн, - больше никакой самодеятельности. Никаких контактов с Криденсом без моего ведома, никакого внезапного интереса к Бруклину, вообще забудьте этот адрес и то, что были здесь.

Голдштейн неуверенно кивнула. 

\- Но если…

\- Никаких «если». Я дам знать, когда наступит подходящий момент. Это важно, Голдштейн, - Грейвз заглянул ей в глаза. – Не пытайтесь связаться ни с Криденсом, ни со мной. Только в исключительных, - я повторяю – в исключительных случаях можете вновь провернуть тот фокус с посыльным. 

Голдштейн сморщила нос и смущенно кашлянула. Значит, он не ошибся.

\- Могу я узнать, почему вы решили нарушить прямой запрет МАКУСА и прислать мне эти отчеты?

Она склонила голову к плечу, посмотрела с вызовом.

\- Потому что подумала, что вам следует знать. Потому что понимала, вы – не тот человек, который отправил меня в Комнату исполнения приговоров.

Даже спустя столько лет знакомства Голдштейн еще могла его удивить. Грейвз кивнул в знак признательности.

\- Спасибо. 

\- И вам, мистер Грейвз,- серьезно ответила Голдштейн и аппарировала. 

Грейвз последовал ее примеру. Впереди у него был долгий вечер.


	7. Глава 7

Грейвз аппарировал на угол 82 улицы и 3 авеню недалеко от дома. Смысла скрывать свое присутствие на Манхэттене он не видел, но появляться непосредственно в квартире было чревато неожиданностями, а он предпочитал заранее знать о грядущих неприятностях. Поэтому путь до квартиры он, не спеша, проделал пешком – отчасти из осторожности, отчасти, чтобы развеять накатившую после аппарации слабость и головокружение. Беспалочковая магия давалась ему неплохо, но отнимала слишком много сил. 

Защитные чары, наложенные на квартиру, оказались нетронутыми. Все было в точности так, как он оставил утром – но это странным образом только усиливало тревогу. Это значило, что Пиквери не стала его разыскивать. Возможно, она все-таки не знала об обскуре. Возможно, как раз наоборот – именно поэтому и выжидала. Возможно, было еще что-то, о чем он даже не догадывался. 

Грейвз, не зажигая свет, прошел на кухню, мимоходом махнув рукой на камин, в котором тут же заплясало пламя. Нужно было связаться с Пиквери – что бы ни произошло, выразить свою обеспокоенность сорванной встречей необходимо. Потом не мешало бы поесть, а лучше совместить эти два дела, пригласив Пиквери поужинать. 

При этой мысли Грейвз поморщился. Больше всего ему хотелось принять ванну, смыть с себя запахи подземелий МАКУСА и не-маговского Бруклина, а потом упасть в кровать и проспать до утра. Сны ему, слава Мерлину, давно не снились, или же он забывал их сразу по пробуждении. Но было кое-что похуже снов. Чернота – безликая и пустая – наполняла его ночи, и иногда Грейвзу казалось, что он так и утонет в ней, как тонул его разум в пугающем беспамятстве. Неуверенность в себе самом пугала больше Авады из-за угла, и Грейвз гнал ее прочь. Днем ему это более-менее удавалось. Вечера и ночи приносили с собой горечь сомнений, которые Грейвз топил в виски. Но сегодня он и на это не имел права. 

Криденс Бэрбоун. Грейвз не соврал ему, когда утверждал, что попытается спасти любую жизнь, если сможет. Но вот только сможет ли он? Не получится ли так, что его действия лишь продлят агонию обреченного? Криденс – изломанный, напуганный, придавленный осознанием разрушительной силы в себе самом… и все же странным образом надеющийся. На что? На Голдштейн, магов, Грейвза? На то, что если сто раз повторить «ты не виноват», груз вины действительно уйдет? 

Криденс, которого Грейвз оставил среди ничего не подозревающих не-магов, одного - запутавшегося, ни в чем не уверенного. Ему достаточно резкого слова, презрительного взгляда, окрика – и обскур вырвется. Он уже убивал – убьет еще. На чьей совести будут эти смерти?

Грейвз тяжело облокотился на столешницу и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Тишину темной кухни вдруг нарушил резкий скрежет и стук. Грейвз вздрогнул и поднял голову. За окном маячила нахохлившаяся черная тень, которая нетерпеливо переступила лапами по карнизу и раздраженно клюнула стекло. Немигающие желтые глаза осуждающе уставились на Грейвза. Он узнал ее сразу же: некрупная ушастая сова с пушистыми кисточками на ушах - не из совятни МАКУСА, - принадлежала лично Пиквери. 

Как только створка рамы распахнулась, сова с недовольным уханьем влетела внутрь, уселась на любезно подставленный локоть Грейвза и захлопала крыльями. Она была явно не в восторге от долгого ожидания и к тому же голодна. Сколько она просидела на карнизе, ожидая нужного ей адресата?

Грейвз машинально пригладил встопорщенные перья, предложил недовольной птице галету и аккуратно размотал привязанный к лапе клочок пергамента. Пиквери даже не стала запечатывать письмо, написанное торопливо и небрежно.

«Все отменяется. Новые обстоятельства по делу Г. Срочное заседание. Скорее всего, тебя вызовут в МАКУСА. Прошу, не игнорируй вызов. С.П.»

И внизу приписка, словно бы сделанная в последний момент: «Будь осторожен».

Грейвз перечитал послание дважды, потом испепелил его Инсендио. «Будь осторожен» в данном случае означало «Не делай глупостей». Значит, неофициальные подозрения вскоре плавно трансформируются в официальные – учитывая, что Пиквери ограничилась одной совой и не пыталась связаться с ним позже, она отказалась от идеи подпольной легилименции. Или не планировала ее с самого начала? Что такого сказал Гриндевальд, что теперь весь МАКУСА во главе с Президентом и Конфедерацией покорно пляшут под его дудку? 

Грейвз стиснул голову руками, чувствуя, как по спине ползет липкий страх, а внутри нарастает тошнотворное чувство нереальности. Голова вновь закружилась. Легилименция была последним шансом Пиквери узнать, что же произошло с Грейвзом в ту злосчастную неделю, когда в МАКУСА хозяйничал Гриндевальд. Призрачным, ненадежным – но шансом. И если она отказалась от него – значит… либо Гриндевальд признался во всем и обелил имя Грейвза (о чем Пиквери написала бы открыто), либо… это уже не важно. В МАКУСА узнали что-то из его прошлого, из той проклятой недели, которую он не помнил. Грейвз зажмурился до цветных пятен под веками, вызывая в памяти лицо Гриндевальда, каким он видел его на колдографиях, и попытался отыскать в себе намек на узнавание, легчайшее сомнение в том, что они могли встречаться лично. Ничего. Грейвз готов был подтвердить под веритасерумом, что никогда не видел Гриндевальда, кроме как на страницах газет. И все же… Проклятая память!

Из открытого окна тянуло холодом. Сова на подоконнике переступала лапами и по-прежнему смотрела на Грейвза немигающим взглядом. Нужно было ответить Пиквери максимально коротко и информативно. Доверять личные вопросы и сомнения записке было опасно. Грейвз призвал пергамент и перо, пару секунд сосредоточенно разглядывал пустой лист, потом решительно написал: «Я всегда осторожен. П.Г.» и привязал послание к совиной лапке. Птица тут же вспорхнула с подоконника, напоследок недовольно ухнув, и исчезла во тьме вечернего Нью-Йорка. 

По-прежнему не зажигая свет, Грейвз прошел в гостиную, долго смотрел на танцующее пламя в камине, раздумывая, не разблокировать ли его, и все-таки решил оставить как есть. Аврорские директивы найдут его в любом случае. 

В ванной он пустил в раковину холодную воду и принялся быстро раздеваться до нижнего белья. Грязные вещи полетели в корзину, пальто он очистил заклинанием и щелчком отправил в гардеробную. Пальцы правой руки занемели, пришлось несколько раз встряхнуть кистью, прежде чем вышло верное заклинание. Грейвз раздраженно сунул ладонь под струю ледяной воды – палочка нужна была ему как воздух. 

Глубоко вдохнув, он резко опустил голову под кран. Вода била в затылок, холод растекался до самой шеи, и это приносило некоторое облегчение. Выпрямившись, он уперся взглядом в собственное отражение и долго разглядывал серые щеки, тени, залегшие под глазами, морщины, высвеченные безжалостной лампой, и капли воды, медленно стекавшие с потемневших волос на лицо. Никогда, глядя в зеркало, Персиваль Грейвз не сомневался в себе. Никогда – до последнего времени. 

Вернувшись в спальню, он быстро оделся – ничего вызывающе дорогого, никакого цветного шелка и серебряных цепочек. Практичная серая шерсть, свитер под пиджак, фетровая шляпа, призванная защитить влажные волосы от зимнего ветра. Грейвзу предстояла прогулка у реки, а тамошние улицы продувались насквозь. 

Он любил ходить пешком, особенно когда на душе была смута. Холодный воздух и размеренный шаг помогали сосредоточиться, упорядочить мысли, а зачастую и найти верное решение. Было еще не поздно, по улицам Верхнего Ист-Сайда прохаживались мужчины в цилиндрах и женщины в мехах. Тут и там раздавался смех, по улицам, прямым как стрелы, сновали авто, гудели клаксоны, на перекрестках с лотков торговали нью-йоркской прессой. Грейвз жадно впитывал привычную атмосферу Манхэттена, скользил глазами по напечатанным заголовкам, по не-магам, которые чинно прогуливались вдоль ярко освещенных богатых особняков, словно сошедших с рождественской открытки. 

Предчувствие опасности обостряло его ощущения до предела, несмотря на усталость. Грейвз несколько раз проверил, нет ли слежки или следящих чар – перед мысленным взором развернулась карта Манхэттена, где красной пульсирующей точкой светился Вулворт-билдинг. Если идти строго прямо вдоль залива, он попадет в Гарлем с его многочисленными полулегальными барами, где певцы и певицы с шоколадной кожей и томными голосами завлекали ритмами джаза, а хозяева заведений соблазняли коктейлями на любой вкус и кошелек. Не самый плохой способ закончить этот удивительно мерзкий день. 

Грейвз прошел еще полквартала, развернулся и направился обратно. В эту ночь огни Гарлема мерцали не для него. На его мысленной карте Нью-Йорка был еще один адрес, тревожно горевший красным огоньком, затерянный среди приземистых домов Бруклина. Грейвз самонадеянно сказал Пиквери, что всегда осторожен – а он и в самом деле предпочитал взвешенный риск и не любил авантюры, - и вот теперь своими действиями готовился опровергнуть свои же слова. 

В Бруклин он аппарировал – на этот раз на окраину Проспект-парка, где в этот час было относительно безлюдно. Постоял немного, прижимаясь пылающим лбом к обледенелому стволу ближайшего дерева. Фонари над парковыми дорожками горели через один, и тени от голых веток ложились на землю причудливыми дергающимися узорами. Ветер тут был заметно холоднее, от озера тянуло сыростью, несмотря на сковавший его лед. 

Грейвз еще раз проверил окрестности, чутко прислушиваясь к еле различимому шепоту магии, пронизывавшей воздух, к знакомому слабому покалыванию в пальцах. Слежки за ним не было – по крайней мере, он не мог ее обнаружить. Что бы ни узнали сегодня в МАКУСА, неопровержимыми уликами против него эти факты не стали. Немедленное обвинение Грейвза в вероятном пособничестве Гриндевальду невыгодно Пиквери… пока невыгодно. Вероятно, она еще надеется убедить Конфедерацию, что от перевода Гриндевальда в Азкабан выиграет только один Гриндевальд. Есть ли у нее сторонники? А значит есть ли шансы, что предъявлять обвинение международному террористу будут прежде всего за преступления, совершенные им в Америке?

Если да, то у Грейвза появляется шанс избежать запуска бюрократической судебной системы МАКУСА… только в том случае, если он в самом деле ни в чем не замешан. Если за черным провалом в памяти не стоит нечто, еще более черное и ужасное. Если Гриндевальд и дальше будет молчать, почему выбрал в качестве объекта для трансфигурации Грейвза, который так удачно исчез на неделю… Слишком много «если». Слишком много сомнений. 

Грейвз вспомнил, с какой уверенностью Голдштейн говорила, что знает наверняка – не Персиваль Грейвз отправил ее на смерть в Комнату исполнения приговоров. В себе он подобной уверенности не ощущал. Черная пустота беспамятства съедала не только воспоминания, но и личность аврора Грейвза, размывая границы его «я», превращая однозначное «никогда» в сомнительное «может быть».

Наверное, что-то подобное испытывал и Криденс, когда приходил в себя после трагических событий в подземке Сити-центра. Каково это – знать, что в тебе таится сила, которая вырывается на волю и крушит все вокруг? Каково это – знать, что ты причина смертей, увечий и разрушений, совершенных не тобой, без твоего согласия, и все же намеренно, твоей подавленной магической сущностью? Бесконтрольной, неосознаваемой, жестокой – и все же частью тебя?

С этими мыслями Грейвз дошел до Бедфорд-авеню и свернул к черному ходу знакомого дома, не желая вновь встречаться с Дженсоном. Нэнси, отворившая дверь на стук, изумленно вытаращила глаза, но «мистер Ллойд» прижал палец к губам, приобнял ее за талию и шепнул на ушко несколько слов, из которых девушка разобрала только «важно», «секретно» и «ты можешь помочь». Конечно, Нэнси согласилась - она сделает все, что попросит мистер Ллойд, и не будет болтать. Возможно, и в самом деле не будет, хотя Грейвзу это было не так уж важно. Дженсон все равно узнает о его появлении, но пара долларовых банкнот, как обычно, усмирят его любопытство.

Дверь в комнату с цифрой 13 на некрашеной деревянной табличке была заперта. Грейвз осторожно постучал. Изнутри долго не доносилось ни звука, потом тихий голос неуверенно произнес:

\- Да?

\- Это Персиваль Грейвз, Криденс. Не бойся, я один. 

Дверь открылась. Лицо Криденса выражало смесь совершенно противоположных эмоций: беспокойства и облегчения. 

\- Что-то случилось? – спросил он, наконец-то не пряча глаза, а наоборот жадно всматриваясь в Грейвза.

\- Пока нет. Прости, не хотел тебя пугать. Можно войти?

\- Да, конечно. Простите, - на всякий случай извинился Криденс и посторонился, пропуская Грейвза внутрь. 

На столе горела лампа, освещая комнату уютным оранжевым светом. Стало намного теплее по сравнению с прошлым визитом Грейвза, из дверцы, ведущей в крохотную умывальную, шел влажный пар. Сам Криденс, судя по всему, недавно принял ванну и готовился отойти ко сну – его мокрые волосы забавно топорщились на макушке, а кровать, застеленная чистым бельем, была уже разобрана. Нэнси и здесь не подвела – на Криденсе был чей-то поношенный халат, в который он судорожно кутался, изо всех сил натягивая рукава пониже. Халат был ему явно короток, из-под него нелепо торчали голые босые ноги.

\- Простите, - еще тише повторил Криденс, заметив изучающий взгляд Грейвза. Свежевыбритые щеки его окрасил слабый румянец. – Девушка, которую вы прислали, забрала мою одежду, обещала постирать ее и зашить. Взамен принесла это, - он неловко дернул плечом. - А больше у меня ничего нет.

\- Ничего, - Грейвз махнул рукой и прошел к столу, на ходу снимая шляпу и пальто. Опустился на стул и прикрыл глаза. Нужно было что-то говорить, объяснять… но сил хватило только на короткое бесполезное «ничего».

Грейвз чувствовал, что Криденс так и стоит около двери, босой и растрепанный, явно не зная как себя вести и что говорить. В его жизнь вламывались во второй раз за день – многовато для человека, которого недавно едва не убили, и обскура, разбуженного предательством Гриндевальда. Возможно, Грейвз совершал ошибку – в очередной раз. 

\- Возьми одеяло, - не открывая глаз, Грейвз кивком указал в сторону кровати. – Не мерзни.

Последовала пауза, потом скрипнули половицы, зашуршала ткань. Грейвз поднял голову – Криденс стоял теперь возле кровати, закутавшись в одеяло, один конец которого свисал до самого пола. Выражение глаз у него было загнанное, с лица исчез слабый румянец. Во всей его позе читалась только привычная испуганная покорность.

\- Мерлин, что я говорю, - пробормотал Грейвз, резко вставая на ноги. Криденс дернулся в сторону, низко опустив голову. – Прости. Это был не приказ, ты не обязан… Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты замерз или чувствовал себя неловко. 

Проговаривая эти слова, Грейвз ощущал себя идиотом. Рядом с Криденсом его аврорский опыт не помогал, а скорее мешал, и все шло наперекосяк. Криденс, не поднимая головы, дернул плечом.

\- Случилось что-то плохое, я знаю. Вы… - тут он судорожно вздохнул и закончил совсем тихо, - вы пришли меня арестовать, да? Отвести в вашу магическую тюрьму?

Грейвз с силой сжал пальцами переносицу. Все было не просто плохо, а очень плохо.

\- Нет. Я говорил тебе утром, скажу и сейчас – у меня нет намерений выдавать тебя аврорам. Скорее, мне самому грозит «магическая тюрьма», как ты выразился, и это совсем не связано с тобой. 

Почти. Об этом Грейвз предпочел умолчать, чтобы не пугать Криденса еще больше. Вот только вышло наоборот – Криденс вдруг вскинул голову, и в его глазах Грейвз с удивлением увидел промелькнувшее отчаяние. 

\- Почему?

Грейвз вздохнул.

\- Давай присядем. Я объясню. 

Криденс переступил босыми ногами и осторожно пристроился на краешке кровати. Грейвз подтащил к ней стул, внимательно проследив, чтобы поставить его не слишком близко к закутанному в одеяло Криденсу, и достал из кармана пальто сложенную газету «Призрак Нью-Йорка». Криденс во все глаза уставился на движущиеся колдографии. С передовицы на них обоих смотрел Гриндевальд, презрительно кривя губы. Почему-то именно эту его ухмылку журналисты особенно любили печатать под броскими заголовками. На колдографиях поменьше Гриндевальд был разным – усталым, нахмуренным, с закованными за спиной руками, в окружении авроров. Про Грейвза по-прежнему не было ни слова, только пространные рассуждения о Конгрессе, Статуте, опасности, которой подвергалось магическое сообщество, и осторожные намеки на возможную поддержку Гриндевальда со стороны влиятельных магов Америки. 

\- Возможно, я ошибся, - сказал Грейвз, не отрывая взгляда от помятой страницы газеты. - Я думал, утром в подземельях мы столкнулись не случайно, что это была ловушка для меня или тебя, или для нас обоих. Думал, МАКУСА… или по крайней мере его Президент знает, что ты жив.

\- Это он? – спросил вдруг невпопад Криденс. – Гриндевальд?

\- Да. Сравниваешь? – Грейвз тут же мысленно выругался. – Извини, я не для этого хотел показать тебе колдографию. Ты должен знать его настоящее лицо, если вдруг я… неважно. Так что смотри внимательно.

Криденс некрасиво сжался, закусил губу, но все же тихо ответил:

\- Нет… Он совсем не похож на вас. Сейчас, я имею в виду. А тогда… я сначала подумал, что вы – это он, хотя мисс Тина говорила, что его схватили. Он может принять вид любого? 

\- Если хорошо знает того, в кого превращается. Общий вид, лицо можно трансфигурировать даже по колдографии – для мага уровня Гриндевальда это не проблема. Но мелкие детали - манеру держаться, походку, мимику, образ действий так сходу не узнать, а Пиквери… Президент МАКУСА, с которой я близко общался много лет, говорила, что Гриндевальд в моем образе был неотличим от меня самого.

Криденс слушал очень внимательно. Даже чуть приподнял голову, обжег Грейвза быстрым взглядом из-под челки. Газета в его руках чуть подрагивала, и он очень старался не касаться колдографий.

\- Мисс Тина сказала, что все это время ко мне приходил он, а не вы, - срывающимся голосом выговорил он. – Что это он хотел отыскать ребенка… обскура. Что он тогда сказал мне… что все это ложь. Он обманывал всех, выдавая себя за вас, и меня тоже, когда говорил, что поможет. 

Казалось, Криденс отчаянно пытался убедить в этом самого себя. Грейвз медленно кивнул – ему опять почему-то вспомнилась уверенность Голдштейн в том, что не он вынес ей смертный приговор. 

\- Но, в отличие от мисс Голдштейн, у многих есть сомнения. Не столько в том, что на моем месте неделю хозяйничал Гриндевальд, а в том, что я непричастен к его… действиям.

Криденс вздрогнул, облизал пересохшие губы.

\- Но вы же непричастны, правда? 

Он все-таки поднял взгляд, полный страха, сомнений и какой-то всепоглощающей отчаянной надежды, от которой у Грейвза пресеклось дыхание. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось успокаивающе сжать плечо Криденса, прикосновением убедить, что нечего бояться и не в чем сомневаться, но он не мог позволить себе лгать и недоговаривать. Только не сейчас.

\- Насколько я знаю, нет, - медленно произнес Грейвз, не отпуская взгляд Криденса, ловя изменчивые эмоции в его черной глубине. – Но я не помню наверняка. Я не знаю, где был и что делал в ту неделю, когда Гриндевальд занимал мое место. 

Криденс непонимающе затряс головой, разрывая зрительный контакт, вновь пряча лицо. Грейвз почувствовал себя так, словно только что его ударил. 

\- Это… опять какая-то магия? - неразборчиво пробормотал Криденс. 

\- Может быть. Никто не знает. Криденс, - Грейвз подался вперед, подавляя желание все-таки взять его за плечи, заглянуть в глаза. – Я не стану тебе лгать. И говорю это не для того, чтобы испугать. Если я изначально ошибся, то утренние события в подземелье связаны со мной, не с тобой. Понимаешь? Возможно, что МАКУСА не знает о тебе. Это хорошая новость.

Криденс вновь помотал головой, то ли отрицая, что новость действительно хорошая, то ли просто не понимая, о чем говорит Грейвз. 

\- В таком случае для тебя все может сложиться удачно. Не-маговских денег тебе хватит надолго, на окраинах Нью-Йорка довольно легко затеряться даже волшебнику, не говоря уже о не-маге. Я уже говорил, что лучше, конечно, уехать из города, и повторю еще раз. Подготовка потребует времени и затрат, и я бы не советовал слишком затягивать с отъездом, но все равно твои шансы повышаются в разы. Если тебе удастся сдерживать обскура достаточно долго…

\- Зачем вы мне все это говорите? – перебил его Криденс. Он внимательно разглядывал узоры на одеяле и чуть заметно покачивался из стороны в сторону. 

Грейвз подавил раздраженный вздох.

\- Вполне возможно, что это мой последний визит сюда. Если в МАКУСА официально предъявят мне обвинение, то возьмут под стражу, как Гриндевальда. Более того – в таком случае дознаватели скорее всего применят легилименцию, чтобы выявить скрытые воспоминания. Знаешь, что это такое? – Криденс отрицательно покачал головой. – Проникновение в разум. Хотя область воспоминаний в таких случаях всегда четко ограничена определенным периодом, всегда есть опасность, что легилимент случайно - или неслучайно - увидит что-то, не предназначенное для его глаз. Например, тебя или этот дом. Что бы ты ни думал обо мне, я не хочу стать причиной твой смерти.

\- Я… никогда так не думал и не думаю, мистер Грейвз… - пробормотал Криденс и плотнее закутался в одеяло. 

\- Зря, - жестко ответил Грейвз. Он устал от этого разговора. Криденс словно не слышал его и не хотел понимать. – Как я уже говорил, мне не доверяет Конгресс магов во главе с мадам Президент. Мерлин, да я сам себе не доверяю!

Криденс застыл, напряженный как струна. Грейвз, подумав, что окончательно напугал и сбил его с толку, со вздохом начал подниматься со стула – и вдруг ощутил, как на запястье сомкнулись ледяные пальцы. Грейвз замер. Лица Криденса он не видел – тот по-прежнему отворачивался, низко опустив голову, но цеплялся за Грейвза с отчаянием утопающего, хватавшегося за соломинку. 

\- Криденс?.. – тихо спросил Грейвз, когда молчание затянулось.

\- Я понимаю… Я сам не могу… не могу больше себе доверять, - Криденс выталкивал из себя каждое слово, словно говорить ему было физически больно. – Только не после того, как я стал… Вы говорите – бежать. Мне некуда идти. У меня был дом, были сестры – неродные, но все же… И ма, - тут его голос сорвался. - Я все разрушил. У меня больше ничего нет, и меня тоже нет. Я теперь не знаю, кто я. Не знаю, что буду делать, если… если опять превращусь в чудовище. Не могу больше. Не могу.

В его голосе звенели слезы. Грейвз растерянно молчал. Голдштейн бы на его месте сказала, что Криденс не виноват, что он не чудовище, что обскур – результат несовершенства системы выявления юных магов и жестокого обращения Мэри Лу, что Криденс сильный и обязательно справится, что у него есть надежда на полноценную жизнь в удивительном мире магов… Грейвз понимал Криденса слишком хорошо, и потому молчал, позволяя цепляться за себя в последней надежде на чудо – они ведь маги, они могут невозможное… Вот только чуда не произойдет, и даже магам подвластно далеко не все. 

\- Я знаю, вы хотите помочь, - произнес Криденс. – И очень благодарен вам и мисс Тине. Но я знаю, что проклят, и так будет, пока внутри сидит эта… нечисть. 

\- Это не нечисть, - машинально возразил Грейвз. – Криденс, послушай…

\- Нет, пожалуйста, не говорите ничего, - Криденс замотал головой. – Так будет только хуже. Мисс Тина тоже… она хочет помочь, но иногда получается совсем наоборот.

Он замолчал, а Грейвз наконец сделал то, что давно хотел – осторожно положил ладонь на плечо Криденса и легонько сжал в безмолвном жесте сочувствия и ободрения. Криденс глубоко вздохнул, словно решившись на что-то, и прошептал:

\- Мне страшно, мистер Грейвз. 

Прозвучало это так, словно он признавался в тяжком преступлении. Грейвз согласно кивнул.

\- Я знаю. Мне тоже.

Какая ирония, теперь они оба цеплялись друг за друга. Два изгоя магического мира – потенциально опасный маг, не контролирующий свою разрушительную магию, и бывший аврор с провалами в памяти, чье призвание заключалось в том, чтобы не допускать потенциально опасных ситуаций в магическом Нью-Йорке. 

\- Криденс, посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста, - твердо попросил Грейвз. 

Криденс с видимым усилием поднял голову. Он по-прежнему избегал прямого зрительного контакта, предпочитая смотреть куда угодно, только не в глаза Грейвзу. 

\- Умереть ты всегда успеешь. А пока ты жив – нужно использовать все шансы, какие есть. 

Вряд ли Криденса эти слова в чем-то убедили, но промолчать и тем самым признать его правоту было еще хуже. Криденс заслуживал большего, но у Грейвза были только эти невыразительные истасканные фразы и понимающее молчание. А еще он смертельно устал – сказывалась предыдущая бессонная ночь и необходимость прибегать к беспалочковой магии. 

\- Ладно, нам обоим нужно отдохнуть, - сказал Грейвз, напоследок еще раз сжал плечо Криденса и поднялся на ноги, мягко высвобождая из его хватки свое запястье. – Постарайся уснуть. 

Он отошел к окну, возле которого стоял стол с лампой, и облокотился на подоконник, спиной чувствуя настойчивый взгляд Криденса. В комнате даже кресла не было, и если Грейвз хотел остаться здесь на ночь, спать ему пришлось бы все на том же колченогом стуле. 

\- А вы? – наконец неуверенно спросил Криденс. 

\- За меня не переживай, мне доводилось ночевать в гораздо худших условиях, - с усмешкой успокоил его Грейвз, по-прежнему бездумно глядя в окно. Лампу он после некоторых колебаний все-таки потушил. 

– Спи.

Криденс повиновался – то ли в самом деле не возражал против присутствия Грейвза, то ли опять сказывалась вбитая в него привычка беспрекословно слушаться. Грейвз слишком устал, чтобы это выяснять, и был рад, что Криденс не стал задавать вопросы. Ответов у него не было, кроме того, что при мысли об аппарации и пустых холодных комнатах своей квартиры на Манхэттене на него накатывало глухое отчаяние и тревога.

Стоило бы спуститься в кухню, попросить у Нэнси поздний ужин, но не хотелось лишний раз тревожить Криденса. К тому же слушать болтовню словоохотливой девушки он сейчас был не в состоянии, да и аппетит совершенно отсутствовал.

Грейвз устало опустил голову на руки, сложив их крест-накрест на полированной столешнице. Он знал, что завтра будет болеть спина и шея, но его это не волновало. Хотелось провалиться в благословенный сон и оставить наконец этот бесконечный день позади. 

Скрипнули пружины старой кровати. Грейвз в полудреме почувствовал на себе взгляд Криденса и даже не удивился этому.

\- Спасибо, - шепнули в темноте.

Грейвз мог бы спросить в ответ «За что?», мог бы объяснить, что делает это исключительно в своих собственных интересах и в целях безопасности, но сказал лишь негромкое:

\- Спи. 

И уже через минуту спал сам.


	8. Глава 8

Грейвза разбудили приглушенные голоса, один из которых принадлежал Криденсу, а второй – Нэнси. Оба тихо о чем-то шептались, и этот неразборчивый шепот вплетался в утреннюю какофонию звуков доходного дома – звон посуды, скрип деревянных перил, шипение радиолы и гул голосов постояльцев. 

Скрипнула, закрываясь, дверь. Грейвз осторожно поднял голову, стараясь не делать резких движений, - шея все-таки затекла. Странно, но тем не менее он чувствовал себя выспавшимся. Ночь промелькнула как одно мгновение, не оставив по себе ни гнетущего ощущения кошмара, ни тяжести во всем теле. 

Что-то теплое скользнуло вниз по плечам. Грейвз удивленно скосил глаза и увидел одеяло. То самое, в которое вчера вечером так отчаянно кутался Криденс. Грейвз с силой провел ладонями по лицу, стирая сонную расслабленность, и, прищурившись, взглянул на Криденса, который нерешительно замер возле двери и в свою очередь разглядывал Грейвза из-под опущенных ресниц. Видимо, проснулся он намного раньше, каким-то образом ухитрившись не разбудить Грейвза, и успел переодеться и умыться. Под распахнутым халатом виднелась белая отутюженная рубашка и полосатые брюки. Непослушные волосы он то и дело пытался пригладить ладонью, но строгой прически все равно не получалось – видимо, Нэнси не смогла раздобыть ему приличную расческу.

\- Доброе утро, - поприветствовал Криденса Грейвз. 

\- Доброе, - с заминкой ответил тот. Неловко махнул рукой на дверь, и добавил, будто извиняясь, - я попросил Нэнси принести завтрак. На двоих. И еще воды для умывания.

\- Отлично, - Грейвз одобрительно улыбнулся и осторожно поднялся на ноги. Прилива сил он не чувствовал, но и разбитости прошлого вечера не было. – И спасибо за одеяло.

Криденс ощутимо расслабился и несмело улыбнулся в ответ. В свете утреннего солнца он по-прежнему выглядел изможденным, но уже не таким откровенно больным, как накануне. 

Повисла неловкая пауза, которую прервало появление Нэнси с кувшином горячей воды и подносом с едой. Грейвза тут же захлестнуло потоком пожеланий, вопросов и восхищенных междометий. Нэнси – текучий поток молодой жизнерадостности - лучилась не хуже зимнего солнца за окном, и Грейвз с трудом выпроводил ее за дверь, одарив за труды долларом, вымученной улыбкой и заверениями, что у них все есть и они ни в чем больше не нуждаются. 

Когда за ней закрылась дверь, Грейвзу на секунду показалось, что он оглох – так резко стало тихо. Криденс, наблюдавший эту сцену от стола, куда он отнес поднос с едой, растерянно вертел в руках салфетку, потихоньку отрывая от нее кусочки. 

\- Завтракай, меня не жди, - посоветовал ему Грейвз, скрываясь в умывальной. Ему нужно было решить, что делать дальше. При свете нового дня его положение по-прежнему выглядело незавидным, если не сказать хуже. До заседания Конфедерации, на которой решится участь Гриндевальда, оставалось два дня. То есть два дня оставалось у Пиквери, чтобы найти веские аргументы для европейских магов в пользу суда в Штатах, а для этого нужно было доказать всему миру, что американский Конгресс способен на эффективное и справедливое правосудие. Если у МАКУСА есть что-то на Персиваля Грейвза – самое время пустить это в ход. 

Грейвз плеснул в лицо теплой водой. Голова не болела и была легкой и ясной – странно, потому что вчера он пришел сюда с тяжелыми мыслями и сомнениями. Тем более странно, что сомнения никуда не исчезли. Словно, несмотря на все произошедшее, он ощущал чью-то невидимую молчаливую поддержку, которая не давала сорваться в пропасть самоедства и самообвинений. Грейвз усмехнулся, не открывая глаз, позволяя каплям воды стекать на шею и пятнами расплываться на вороте свитера. Глупости и сентиментальный вздор. Откуда это вообще взялось? После слов Пиквери «Будь осторожен»? Или из-за необъяснимой уверенности Голдштейн, которая заявила, что знает наверняка - не Персиваль Грейвз отправил ее на смерть? А может, с того, что обреченный запуганный юноша, разбуженный сегодня утром очередным кошмаром, проявил толику заботы к бывшему аврору? К тому самому аврору, чьи подчиненные едва не разнесли этого юношу на куски заклинаниями?

Бриться было нечем. Грейвз провел костяшками пальцев по отрастающей щетине и опять усмехнулся. Он больше не главный аврор МАКУСА, держать лицо не перед кем, а для тюремной камеры вид у него вполне презентабельный. 

Криденс по-прежнему сидел перед нетронутым подносом и продолжал мучить несчастную салфетку. Вид у него был настороженный. Казалось, он хочет что-то сказать, но боится заговорить первым.

\- Что такое? – спросил Грейвз, принимаясь за омлет и ветчину. 

\- Вы сейчас уйдете? – ответил Криденс вопросом, как обычно не поднимая глаз.

Грейвз кивнул. 

\- Я должен. Если МАКУСА известны подтвержденные факты, уличающие меня в сговоре с Гриндевальдом… - тут ему внезапно не хватило воздуха. Пришлось прокашляться и торопливо продолжить. – В общем, если у них есть на меня что-то серьезное, сегодня, максимум – завтра мне предъявят обвинение. Послезавтра, как ты знаешь, судьбу Гриндевальда будут решать члены международной Конфедерации магов, поэтому мадам Президент должна определиться, как поступить со мной.

\- Она ваш друг? – неожиданно спросил Криденс. 

Грейвз почувствовал на себе его быстрый взгляд и с преувеличенным энтузиазмом принялся резать бекон. 

\- Мы долгое время работали вместе и неплохо работали. Нас многое связывает, мы доверяем… доверяли друг другу. Поддерживали в непростых ситуациях, иногда прикрывали перед коллегами. 

\- Но вы дружили? – настойчиво повторил Криденс. 

Грейвз вздохнул.

\- Сейчас это уже неважно. Она Президент и ее действиями руководит прежде всего забота о безопасности и благополучии магического Нью-Йорка. И ей, и мне приходилось принимать непростые решения, но они всегда были оправданы.

Опять воцарилось гнетущее молчание. Несложно было догадаться, о чем думал Криденс, и Грейвз в очередной раз выругался про себя – с ним нужно было тщательнее выбирать выражения. А лучше вообще молчать. 

\- Ради… общего блага? 

Вилка со звоном упала из рук Грейвза на полированную столешницу, а Криденс вздрогнул всем телом, невольно вскидывая руку в защитном жесте. Грейвз со вздохом закрыл лицо ладонями, с силой надавил пальцами на веки. Перед глазами заплясали красные всполохи.

\- Прости. Нет. Мисс Тина была права - не повторяй слова Гриндевальда, это путь вникуда. Ради мифического будущего он готов до основания разрушить существующий порядок и утопить мир в крови. Есть пределы, которые нельзя переступать, Криденс. Приносить жизни на алтарь общего блага… преступно. Это непомерная цена. 

\- Но вы ведь тоже человек, - тихо сказал Криденс, потом неуверенно исправился. – Или все-таки… маг?

\- В первую очередь человек, - Грейвз отнял руки от лица. – Как и ты. И поэтому я буду защищаться до конца, если выясню, что ни в чем не виноват. Поверь, я не в восторге от перспективы, что имя Грейвза будут трепать на всех перекрестках вместе с именем Гриндевальда. Мои предки много поколений служили на благо магического сообщества Америки, я сам воспитывался в традициях древней аврорской фамилии, и я не могу поверить, что даже в беспамятстве и бреду сознательно допустил Гриндевальда в самое сердце Конгресса. 

Последние слова Грейвз выговорил отрывисто и ожесточенно. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Криденса – упрямый, неотрывный, изучающий, - и тем не менее вновь не смог промолчать. Он в самом деле злился – на Пиквери, на Гриндевальда, на авроров МАКУСА, которые, быть может, знают о нем что-то такое, чего не знает он сам… но больше всего он злился на невозможность оправдаться. Нельзя безоговорочно утверждать, что невиновен, с черным провалом в памяти, и все же слишком страшно было даже на миг допустить иное.

\- Вас будут судить?

Грейвз вынырнул из своих мыслей и отложил вилку. Есть больше не хотелось. За свою несдержанность пришло запоздалое раскаяние, и уже не в первый раз он с удивлением отметил, что присутствие Криденса отчего-то провоцирует его на беспощадную к себе и другим откровенность. Криденс смотрел настойчиво, хоть то и дело не выдерживал, опускал взгляд на истерзанную салфетку. 

\- Возможно.

\- И что с вами будет?..

Грейвз не ответил. Он поднялся из-за стола и потянулся за пальто.

\- Простите, - потерянно прошептал Криденс, тоже поспешно вставая. 

Грейвз покачал головой.

\- Не нужно. Криденс, ты… - он плотно сжал губы, чтобы опять ненароком не сказать лишнего. – Если все будет в порядке, я вернусь вечером. Если же нет… ты знаешь, что делать. Чем быстрее уедешь, тем больше у тебя шансов пережить эту зиму. Только будь осторожен и не делай глупостей, они слишком дорого обходятся... всем, не только тебе.

Грейвз про себя дал МАКУСА срок до заседания Конфедерации. Если ему так и не придет вызов в Конгресс, то, значит, никаких серьезных улик против него у аврората нет, пусть даже тон письма Пиквери был вполне категоричен.

\- Не ходите, - уже у двери догнал Грейвза настойчивый голос Криденса. Он так и стоял у стола, весь подавшись вперед и вцепившись обеими руками в спинку стула, словно физически удерживал себя от движения. Солнце подсвечивало пылинки, танцевавшие в воздухе, пряди волос и ресницы Криденса – казалось, что он плывет в плотном коконе света. Под взглядом Грейвза он вздрогнул, стушевался, привычно опуская глаза, но повторил - и в этот раз в его голосе отчетливо сквозили умоляющие нотки:

\- Не ходите туда.

Грейвз на секунду прикрыл глаза, отрицательно покачал головой и вышел из комнаты, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь. 

 

***

На этот раз Грейвз аппарировал к самому дому. Чужое присутствие он ощутил почти сразу же, когда, не таясь и не торопясь, перешел улицу и приблизился к лестнице, ведущей к главному входу в здание. Впрочем, человек в форменном аврорском плаще, который стоял, небрежно облокотившись на резные каменные перила, тоже ни от кого не прятался. Из-под широких полей шляпы он внимательно наблюдал, не меняя расслабленной позы, как Грейвз поднимался по ступенькам, и лишь когда тот окончательно поравнялся с ним, вежливо кивнул и поприветствовал:

\- Мистер Грейвз.

\- Аврор Барвелл.

Грейвз остановился, сунул руки в карманы пальто и усмехнулся, видя, как напряглось лицо Барвелла.

\- У меня нет палочки, если помните. 

\- Я знаю об этом. Как и о ваших выдающихся способностях к беспалочковой магии. Любите утренние прогулки?

\- Да, я люблю ходить пешком, особенно в хорошую погоду, - согласился Грейвз.

Он тянул время, выжидая, когда Барвелл сам заговорит о цели визита. Пиквери предупреждала о вызове в МАКУСА, и Грейвз допускал, что его доставят туда лично, но появление Барвелла все равно оказалось неприятным сюрпризом. Несмотря на молодость, этот аврор занимал не последнюю должность в Департаменте международного магического сотрудничества – Грейвз редко пересекался с ним по работе, но коллеги отзывались о нем исключительно высоко. Он считался довольно сильным магом и выдающимся аврором - перспективным, исполнительным, инициативным. Большую часть времени пропадал в Европе, налаживая работу с тамошними чиновниками и министерствами, возглавил несколько успешных операций по ликвидации последователей Гриндевальда, идеи которого распространялись по континенту со скоростью лесного пожара, и, насколько Грейвз знал, в ближайшее время не планировал возвращаться в Америку. Видимо, поимка Гриндевальда и отстранение Грейвза от должности вынудила Пиквери стянуть в Нью-Йорк все силы, какие были в ее распоряжении. Возможно, она даже рассматривала кандидатуру Барвелла на замену самому Грейвзу – неочевидный, но не самый плохой выбор. 

Поэтому то, что именно Барвелла отрядили конвоировать его в МАКУСА, было тревожным сигналом. 

\- Что ж, тогда вы не будете против еще одной небольшой прогулки, - улыбнулся Барвелл, выпрямляясь и всем своим видом демонстрируя дружелюбие и открытость. Идеальный аврор, словно сошедший с плакатов, которые обещали магам Америки безопасность и защиту. 

\- В Вулворт-билдинг, я полагаю? – спросил Грейвз.

\- Совершенно верно, - улыбка Барвелла стала еще шире. – Видите ли, у Конгресса возникли к вам некоторые вопросы в связи с недавно открывшимися обстоятельствами…

\- Какими именно? – оборвал его Грейвз. Играть с Барвеллом в дипломатические игры ему не хотелось.

\- Мистер Грейвз, как лицо, до недавнего времени занимавшее высокий пост в Конгрессе, вы понимаете, что я не вправе ответить на ваш вопрос, - сказал Барвелл с сожалением. Потом резко перешел на деловой тон и извлек откуда-то пергамент с официальной печатью МАКУСА. – Вам надлежит сегодня явиться на предварительное заседание малого совета Конгресса в рамках расследования, которое проводится относительно вашего возможного участия в преступной деятельности темного волшебника Геллерта Гриндевальда. А мне надлежит вас сопровождать. 

Теперь Барвелл не улыбался. Грейвз сломал печать, бегло просмотрел пергамент, в котором слово в слово повторялось озвученное Барвеллом, и небрежно его смял. 

\- Приятно знать, что в Конгрессе меня по-прежнему ценят настолько высоко, что с корреспонденцией посылают аврора с боевым опытом, а не простую сову. 

Барвелл склонил голову, соглашаясь, и улыбнулся краем губ, давая понять, что оценил шутку, но его серые глаза потемнели, как небо перед грозой.

\- МАКУСА всегда высоко оценивало вас, мистер Грейвз. Вы ведь не откажетесь от визита в Вулворт-билдинг?

\- Боюсь, у меня нет выбора, аврор.

Грейвз демонстративно вытащил руки из карманов и повернул их ладонями от себя. 

\- Я весь в вашем распоряжении.

Барвелл окинул его быстрым подозрительным взглядом и, видимо, удовлетворился увиденным, потому что уверенным жестом положил руку ему на плечо и без лишних слов аппарировал.


	9. Глава 9

Через несколько секунд они уже входили в здание Вулворт-билдинг. Грейвз запретил себе строить предположения о будущем, задавил сомнения, страхи, смятение и проклятую неуверенность – он шел по центральной лестнице МАКУСА небрежной походкой человека, для которого пребывание в этих стенах давно превратилось в рутину. Он приказал себе не замечать устремленных на него взглядов, не думать о Барвелле, который тенью маячил за его правым плечом и готов был в любой момент выхватить палочку – и это несмотря на защитный барьер, окружавший штаб-квартиру Конгресса и наверняка многократно усиленный из-за Гриндевальда. Грейвз отказывался чувствовать себя в знакомых коридорах обвиняемым преступником. 

Несмотря на то, что его дело должно было слушаться малым составом Конгресса, зал заседаний оказался полон. Грейвз по привычке сразу же взглянул на место председателя и со смутным чувством облегчения увидел там Пиквери. Она тут же впилась в него взглядом, слегка дернув щекой, но в остальном осталась совершенно неподвижна и бесстрастна – хотя, судя по безупречно ровному тону смуглой кожи, сегодня ей не удалось обойтись без чар гламура. В прошлом Грейвз частенько высмеивал ее попытки в любой ситуации стремиться к идеалу во всем, а теперь, слушая поднявшийся недоуменный ропот на трибунах, подумал, что иногда чары гламура действительно бывают полезны. Для Пиквери, разумеется, не для него. За свою небритость и непривычный внешний вид он, среди всего прочего, тоже решительно отказывался чувствовать неловкость.

\- Мистер Грейвз. Я рада, что вы сочли возможным прийти, - ровным тоном произнесла Пиквери, слегка кивая ему.

\- Просто не мог отказаться от такого настойчивого приглашения, - ответил Грейвз, кивая ей в ответ. Давая понять, что оценил записку с предупреждением. 

Барвелл отошел в сторону и встал недалеко от двери – так, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, но и не затеряться среди присутствующих. Грейвз остался стоять в центре зала заседаний, исподволь оглядывая собравшихся. Авроров было немного, тех, кого он знал лично – еще меньше. Место по правую руку от президентского кресла, раньше предназначавшееся для главного аврора Персиваля Грейвза, пустовало. 

\- Мистер Грейвз, прежде всего хочу подчеркнуть, что официального обвинения вам не предъявляют, - продолжила Пиквери. – Это всего лишь предварительное слушание, на котором мы бы хотели получить от вас объяснения некоторым фактам.

По рядам собравшихся пронесся ропот, и Пиквери добавила металла в голос, пресекая посторонние разговоры:

\- Разумеется, все сказанное в этом зале будет задокументировано и послужит доказательством в судебном процессе, если Конгресс сочтет необходимым его проводить.

\- Я прошу прощения, мадам Президент, - с места поднялся пожилой маг, много лет назад избранный Конгрессом председательствующим судьей. Пиквери, как Президент, имела право присутствовать на судебных заседаниях, когда считала для себя возможным и нужным, но только в качестве наблюдателя, а решения принимались судьей или, в исключительных случаях, коллегией судей. На заседаниях Конгресса судьи были почетными членами, но обычно не вмешивались в обсуждения – жесткий стиль управления Пиквери сказывался и здесь. Она сразу давала понять, каких решений ждет от Конгресса, и всегда четко придерживалась выбранной позиции, поэтому при внешней готовности учитывать иные точки зрения, ей редко перечили. 

Именно поэтому неожиданное выступление уважаемого судьи – кажется, его звали Моррис, - вкупе с тщательно маскируемой нервозностью Пиквери многое сказало Грейвзу. Кажется, мнения мадам Президент и остального Конгресса по поводу нынешнего заседания разошлись, причем кардинально. 

\- Вы хотите что-то сказать, судья Моррис? – от ледяного тона Пиквери могла замерзнуть вода в стакане, а ее недовольный царственный взгляд резал не хуже ножа. На непривычных к такому членов международных делегаций это всегда производило нужный эффект. Однако Моррис не смутился:

\- Да. Хочу указать уважаемому Конгрессу на то обстоятельство, что сегодня мы рассматриваем случай неординарный. Мистер Грейвз, как нам всем известно, долгое время исполнял обязанности главы Департамента охраны магического правопорядка, который напрямую подчиняется мадам Президент. А это представляет некоторые трудности…

\- А я хочу еще раз напомнить вам, судья Моррис, и всем здесь присутствующим, что это слушание не имеет никакого отношения к судебному разбирательству, - перебила его Пиквери. – И если не ошибаюсь, председательствовать на заседаниях Конгресса – прямая обязанность Президента.

\- Почетная обязанность, - с готовностью закивал Моррис. Белый пух на его лысой голове заколыхался как пушинки одуванчика в ветреный день. – И я ни в коей мере не ставлю под сомнение ваши полномочия. Однако, Конгресс выражает опасения, что ваши доверительные отношения с мистером Грейвзом и ваше тесное с ним сотрудничество на протяжении многих лет могут определенным образом сказаться на вашей… беспристрастности. 

По рядам опять пронесся одобрительный гул. Грейвз пристально посмотрел на Пиквери – она сидела с неподвижным лицом и идеально прямой спиной, неотличимая от статуй в главном холле Вулворт-билдинг. 

\- Вы хотите сказать, что сомневаетесь в моей способности принимать взвешенные решения, не руководствуясь личными мотивами?

Моррис с трудом выпрямился и уверенно продолжил:

\- При всем уважении, Конгресс не считает возможным проводить слушание, касающееся мистера Грейвза, с вами в качестве председателя. 

\- Вы говорите сейчас от имени всего Конгресса? – спросила Пиквери, почти не разжимая губ. 

\- Боюсь что да, мадам Президент, - ропот вокруг усилился. У Грейвза было ощущение, что он попал в центр живого человеческого моря, которое волновалось и бурлило. Лишь кресло Пиквери возвышалось в нем одинокой неподвижной скалой. – Ваш голос будет учитываться при принятии решения по итогам проведенного заседания, как голос каждого из членов Конгресса, но не более того.

\- Я выслушала вас, судья Моррис, - Пиквери на миг опустила ресницы, потом, не поворачивая головы, обвела взглядом Конгресс. – А теперь выслушайте меня, уважаемые коллеги. 

Она медленно поднялась с кресла. Шум и шепот постепенно замолкали, пока не стихли совсем. Глаза магов устремились на Пиквери, которая спокойно и сосредоточенно стояла под перекрестными взглядами, словно не замечая их. Это было обманчивое спокойствие кобры перед рывком – Грейвз слишком хорошо знал этот взгляд и этот тон.

\- Я не буду сейчас комментировать вашу уверенность в моей неспособности судить беспристрастно – видимо у вас, как у судьи, иной взгляд на подобные вопросы. Более того, я в какой-то мере разделяю вашу обеспокоенность. Мистер Грейвз долгие годы был моей правой рукой – вы все это знаете, и я не собираюсь этого отрицать. Теперь, когда ситуация с Гриндевальдом сделала нас уязвимыми, мы должны приложить все усилия, чтобы больше не допускать трагических ошибок. Сейчас взгляды всего магического мира прикованы к Американскому Конгрессу, от наших действий зависит не только политическое будущее здесь присутствующих, но и судьбы всех магов Нью-Йорка.

Моррис явно хотел на это что-то возразить, но Пиквери не дала ему даже открыть рот.

\- Да, именно поэтому мы собрались здесь на заседание малого совета. Подчеркиваю - малого, судья Моррис. Мне казалось, мы поняли друг друга, когда приняли решение не предпринимать опрометчивых шагов до выяснения всех обстоятельств появления Гриндевальда в облике мистера Грейвза. Через два дня состоится собрание Конфедерации, и я очень надеюсь, что к тому моменту у нас будет более-менее цельная картина произошедшего, - тут она наконец-то опустила глаза на стоявшего посреди зала Грейвза. – Именно поэтому мы все сейчас здесь. Я согласна с членами Конгресса в том, что проблема внутренних связей департаментов МАКУСА, которая позволила Гриндевальду так легко обойти систему безопасности, требует скорейшего решения. И допускаю, что без посторонней помощи ему не удалось бы преуспеть в своих планах. Но созывать расширенное заседание Конгресса, а тем более - открыто предъявлять обвинение одному из наших главных авроров на основании лишь косвенных улик, считаю недопустимым. И все вы, уважаемые коллеги, со мной согласились. 

\- Но тем не менее… - начал было Моррис. Пиквери подняла руку, и он замолчал.

\- И еще одно. Уровень опасности, присвоенный ситуации, в последние недели не опускается ниже красного уровня. Что дает мне дополнительные полномочия в принятии решений, непосредственно касающихся существующей угрозы. Поэтому предлагаю не тратить больше времени на обсуждение моих полномочий и перейти непосредственно к делу.

Людское море вокруг Грейвза вновь заволновалось. Члены Конгресса недоуменно переглядывались, слышались отдельные недовольные возгласы, Моррис, скорбно качая головой, осторожно опустился на скамью и замер, не отвечая на обращенные к нему вопросы и реплики соседей. Пиквери невозмутимо наблюдала за всем этим, но Грейвз видел, как побелели ее пальцы, стискивавшие подлокотник кресла.

\- Аврор Барвелл, прошу вас.

Впрочем, ей даже не пришлось повышать голос, чтобы быть услышанной в поднявшемся шуме. Барвелл выступил вперед и замер в ожидании. Пиквери, как опытный режиссер, не торопилась, давая возможность недовольным членам Конгресса вспомнить о главной причине сегодняшнего заседания. Грейвз ощутил себя актером, которому предстоит сыграть в следующей сцене, не имея ни реплик, ни сценария. 

Постепенно ропот стихал. Взгляды присутствующих один за другим поворачивались к стоявшим посреди зала мужчинам, и Пиквери наконец продолжила говорить, изящно опустившись на сидение высокого президентского кресла:

\- Аврор Барвелл, где вы находились вплоть до вчерашнего дня?

\- В составе американской аврорской группы я был в Восточной Пруссии, мадам. Совместно с прусским авроратом мы пытались выявить и ликвидировать магов, практиковавших темную магию, нападавших на не-магов и использовавших их в своих ритуалах. Лично мне было поручено проследить связь между недавним присутствием в тех местах Гриндевальда и участившимися случаями нарушения Статута о секретности. 

\- Вас направили в Пруссию после инцидента с пожаром?

\- Да. По показаниям непосредственных исполнителей-магов, которых удалось допросить, ответственность за масштабный пожар в ратуше Растенбурга лежит на Геллерте Гриндевальде. Полный отчет о происшедшем я буду готов представить вам в ближайшие дни.

\- Хорошо. Гриндевальд этого не отрицает, - Пиквери чуть склонила голову, внимательно рассматривая Барвелла. – А теперь расскажите малому совету Конгресса, что вынудило вас так спешно покинуть Европу, и какое отношение это имеет к мистеру Грейвзу.

Барвелл сделал шаг вперед. 

\- Во время сбора доказательств я выяснил одну вещь, которая сначала показалась мне неправдоподобной. Я тщательно перепроверил показания очевидцев, и пришел к выводу, что им можно доверять. 

Грейвз вдруг ощутил, что все окружающее пространство сузилось до одной-единственной точки, в которой стоял Барвелл. Его голос раздавался в абсолютной тишине, словно все члены Конгресса разом затаили дыхание.

\- Дело в том, мадам Президент, что мистера Грейвза видели в Растенбурге незадолго до пожара.

Грейвз едва не рассмеялся в голос. Еще одна его копия – на этот раз в Европе? Пиквери, впрочем, было не смешно. Ее тонкие брови озадаченно сошлись на переносице. Трибуны вокруг Грейвза опять пришли в движение: шуршали мантии, шептались голоса, судья Моррис скорбно качал головой. Лишь Барвелл стоял совершенно спокойно и невозмутимо, ожидая дальнейших вопросов.

\- Вы уверены в том, что свидетели видели именно мистера Грейвза? – спросила Пиквери.

\- Совершенно уверен. Я лично допрашивал их, в том числе с помощью легилименции. А с мистером Грейвзом встречался в Вулворт-билдинг неоднократно. 

\- Когда произошел пожар?

\- Пятого декабря. 

Грейвз непроизвольно стиснул кулаки. Он подозревал, конечно, нечто подобное, но Европа… Что, ради всех салемских ведьм, он забыл в Растенбурге? 

\- МАКУСА в недавнем прошлом уже сталкивалось с магом, который выглядел как мистер Грейвз, но таковым не являлся, - сказала Пиквери. Нахмуренная складка у нее на переносице стала глубже.

\- Я прошу прощения, мадам Президент, - судья Моррис вновь поднялся со скамьи. – Но не кажется ли вам, что два таких совпадения, к тому же случившихся почти в одно и тоже время… маловероятны. 

\- Конечно, судья Моррис, именно поэтому я не считаю это совпадением, - любезно ответила Пиквери. 

\- Я согласен, что связь мистера Грейвза и Геллерта Гриндевальда даже в свете новых фактов подтверждена лишь косвенно, - согласился Моррис, покачивая головой. – Но вы сами сказали, что без помощи заинтересованных лиц здесь, в Америке, Гриндевальду было бы намного сложнее попасть в МАКУСА, тем более в облике главного аврора. Могу я попросить мадам Президент спросить мистера Грейвза, где он был четвертого и пятого декабря, и кто может это подтвердить? 

Грейвз мрачно глянул на Пиквери.

\- Не стоит так дословно следовать протоколу, судья Моррис, - сказал он. После долгого молчания собственный голос показался ему чужим, или же все дело было в странной акустике зала заседаний. – Мадам Президент, как и всем здесь присутствующим, прекрасно известно, что я не помню события периода, во время которого мое место занял Гриндевальд. Но хочу еще раз подчеркнуть, что я не являюсь сторонником идей Гриндевальда, никогда не встречался с ним лично и никогда не был в Восточной Пруссии – даже намерения такого не имел. 

\- Вы хотите сказать, что аврор Барвелл лжет? – резко спросила Пиквери.

\- Все, что я хотел сказать, я сказал, - парировал Грейвз, обводя взглядом трибуны. – Мне нечего больше сообщить уважаемым членам Конгресса.

В поднявшемся возмущенном шуме неожиданно громко прозвучал дребезжащий голос судьи Морриса:

\- В таком случае, принимая во внимания заключения колдомедиков, что мистер Грейвз не подвергался действию Обливиэйта или какого-либо другого заклинания, влияющего на память, предлагаю мадам Президент применить к мистеру Грейвзу легилименцию. 

\- Я против, - быстро сказал Грейвз.

\- Боюсь, в этом случае значение имеет только мнение членов Конгресса, - Моррис опять принялся покачивать головой. – Мадам Президент?..

Пиквери колебалась – Грейвз видел это совершенно отчетливо.

\- Легилименция может применяться к магу без его согласия только в том случае, если ему предъявлено обвинение, - напомнил Грейвз больше для Пиквери, чем для Морриса и всех остальных.

И вновь ответил ему Моррис.

\- Конечно, но, учитывая крайне неординарную ситуацию и то значение, которое она приобретает в масштабах всей магической Америки, полагаю, мадам Президент может сделать исключение.

Еще до того, как Пиквери перевела на него взгляд, Грейвз знал, что она согласится с Моррисом. Идти против Конгресса ей невыгодно и даже опасно, а вот знать наверняка, с чем ей придется выступать на заседании Конфедерации – необходимо. Грейвз тоже это прекрасно понимал – во взгляде Пиквери, брошенном на него, он прочел сожаление, но не вину. 

\- Мистер Барвелл прошу вас, - прозвучало, как приговор.

Грейвз медленно повернулся лицом к аврору. Тот бесстрастно извлек из рукава палочку и нацелил ее на Грейвза. В серых глазах не отражалось ничего, кроме сосредоточенности и, может быть, толики любопытства. Грейвз нехорошо усмехнулся, в свою очередь сосредотачиваясь и пытаясь успокоить застучавшее сердце. Легилименцию он ненавидел, ощущение чужого присутствия в голове вызывало физическое отторжение, но сейчас он должен был пересилить себя и добровольно открыть свой разум незнакомцу. Старое правило допроса с помощью легилименции гласило: ставить щит в подобной ситуации – значит, добровольно признать себя виновным. Грейвз был совершенно уязвим перед Барвеллом, которого едва знал, и должен был позволить ему инспектировать его воспоминания, бесстрастно откидывать ненужные и искать то, что удовлетворит Пиквери и членов Конгресса. Воспоминания о Европе и Гриндевальде, которых не было и быть не могло.

Все взгляды теперь обратились к нему и Барвеллу – допросы с помощью легилименции всегда были зрелищными и казались рутиной только проводившим их аврорам. Положение Грейвза только добавляло ситуации пикантности. Все трибуны замерли в ожидании, даже Моррис вытянул тощую шею. Барвелл ждал сигнала Пиквери, которая опять почему-то медлила. Грейвз знал, что за его спиной она не отрывает глаз от кончика палочки, нацеленной ему в лоб.

\- Начинайте, - услышал он наконец, и тут же Барвелл произнес:

\- Легилименс.

Грейвз ничего не почувствовал – ни проникновения, ни тошнотворного мельтешения обрывочных картинок собственного прошлого, ни тяжести, обычно сопровождавшей вторжение в разум. Он успел увидеть вспышку заклинания, потом был секундный черный провал – и в следующий миг его оглушил потрясенный возглас, вырвавшийся одновременно у многих людей.

Барвелл, недоуменно оглядываясь, понимался с пола – его отшвырнуло к самым дверям зала. Палочка откатилась к ногам дезориентированного Грейвза, который в таком же замешательстве смотрел на аврора. Немая сцена длилась недолго.

\- Персиваль! – крикнула Пиквери, вскакивая с места. Она смотрела на Грейвза в ужасе, который не могли скрыть никакие чары гламура - все-таки нервы у нее не выдержали. 

\- Он только что признал себя виновным! – выкрикнул кто-то с задних рядов. 

\- Я не ставил щит! – поспешно крикнул Грейвз в ответ, понимая, что никого этим не убедит. – Не ставил!

Члены Конгресса повскакивали со своих мест, кричали и бурно жестикулировали. Кажется, Пиквери пыталась призвать их к порядку, но ее не слушали. На Грейвза наставили несколько палочек сразу, а Барвелл, то краснея, то бледнея, осторожно приблизился, рывком нагнулся, поднимая свою палочку, и тоже нацелил ее Грейвзу в грудь. 

\- Я практикую легилименцию уже десяток лет, мистер Грейвз, - сквозь зубы процедил он. – И прекрасно знаю, когда от меня закрывают разум.

\- Значит, вашего опыта все-таки недостаточно, аврор Барвелл, - ответил Грейвз. И добавил: – Как и моего.

Он не чувствовал ни страха, ни ярости, ни даже желания оправдаться – только досаду на то, как глупо все обернулось. 

\- Мистер Грейвз отказался показать Конгрессу свои воспоминания, - звучным голосом провозгласил Моррис, перекрикивая гвалт. Вид у него при этом был скорбный и невозможно торжественный. 

\- Судья Моррис… - перебила его Пиквери, но ей не дали договорить.

\- Мы сегодня выслушали достаточно, мадам Президент. Вы говорили о беспристрастности – позвольте, я изложу вам факты: мистер Грейвз отказался пройти процедуру легилименции, тем самым признав себя виновным в обвинениях, которые ему были выдвинуты Конгрессом и аврором Барвеллом. Знаю – вы сейчас скажете, что никаких официальных обвинений предъявлено не было, но я полагаю, такое вопиющее нарушение закона со стороны опытного аврора говорит само за себя. 

Пиквери изо всех сил старалась взять себя в руки – в какой-то момент Грейвзу даже стало жаль ее. 

\- Я не признаю себя виновным, - четко выговаривая каждое слово, чтобы слышали все члены совета, сказал он. – Я никогда не имел никаких дел с Геллертом Гриндевальдом. Я не знаю, почему именно мою личность он выбрал для проникновения в МАКУСА. Я никогда не был в Восточной Пруссии, тем более недавно. Я не препятствовал заклинанию легилименции аврора Барвелла и не ставил окклюменционный щит. Я… - тут Грейвз медленно обвел взглядом сосредоточенные лица авроров, нацеленные на него острия палочек, и поднял глаза на Пиквери, на лице которой прочел мучительное сомнение. – Я не понимаю, что происходит, - наконец признал он. 

\- Закон один, мистер Грейвз, - Моррис, кажется, окончательно взял на себя роль обвинителя. – Виновного в сотрудничестве с международным преступником, практикующим темную магию, ждет казнь.

Пиквери дернулась и даже вскинула было руку, чтобы воспротивиться этим словам, но в последний момент замерла на месте, словно натолкнувшись на невидимую стену. Грейвз прекрасно знал, что собой представляла эта стена – закон, Статут, невозможность портить отношения с Конгрессом, который единственный мог выступить в ее поддержку на заседании Конфедерации, газетчики, атакующие Вулворт-билдинг, напуганные маги вне этих стен, угроза международного масштаба, нависшая над Нью-Йорком, неуверенность, сомнения, страх… и Грейвз, который только что расписался в своем непонимании происходящего. Который, вполне возможно, был в Восточной Пруссии перед самым пожаром, устроенным Гриндевальдом.

Он отвернулся. Проще было смотреть на авроров, чем на застывшее маской лицо Пиквери, в которой сейчас боролись человек и Президент. Грейвз знал, что Президент победит – как побеждал всегда. 

\- Уведите, - сказал Моррис, принявший затянувшееся молчание Пиквери за одобрение его приговора.

Барвелл шагнул в сторону, открывая Грейвзу проход к двери. Авроры, не опуская палочки, окружили его полукольцом, давая свободу движения и при этом обеспечивая конвой. Грейвз шагнул вперед. В голове было пусто. Единственный вопрос, который его занимал – кто будет приводить приговор в исполнение, и какие хорошие воспоминания из своей жизни он увидит напоследок. И увидит ли вообще. Молчание Пиквери он ощущал как свинцовую тяжесть, давившую на плечи, и был даже рад, когда двери зала заседаний захлопнулись за ним и аврорами.


	10. Глава 10

Реальность обрушилась на Грейвза сразу же, как только он в сопровождении авроров покинул зал заседаний. Коридоры МАКУСА никогда не пустовали – за исключением нижних этажей, где располагались допросные и тюремные камеры, - а сегодня были как-то по-особенному многолюдны. Еще один довод, красноречиво свидетельствовавший, что Пиквери оказалась совершенно не готова к тому, как повернутся события на заседании – теперь Грейвза под конвоем следовало сопроводить через полздания вниз, в Комнату исполнения приговоров, мимо любопытствующих сотрудников и посетителей, многие из которых знали Грейвза в лицо. 

Барвелл, конечно, выбрал самый оптимальный маршрут, подальше от центральных лестниц и лифтов, но Грейвз не раз и не два поймал на себе заинтересованные взгляды. Руки ему не связывали – то ли посчитали, что защита Вулворт-билдинг сдержит проявления магии, то ли надеялись на компетенцию авроров, то ли просто не хотели привлекать лишнее внимание.

Грейвз, все еще оглушенный случившимся, мало на что обращал внимание, но вдруг за очередным поворотом краем глаза уловил какое-то яркое мельтешение, выбивавшееся из строгой приглушенной цветовой гаммы Вулворт-билдинг. Он невольно повернул голову и увидел ярко-зеленое платье и облако светлых кудряшек. Куинни Голдштейн даже не пыталась сделать вид, что привело ее сюда какое-то дело – она привалилась к стене, прижав к груди какие-то папки, недоверчиво и изумленно смотрела на Грейвза и сопровождавших его авроров. 

Грейвз постарался изо всех сил сосредоточиться и думать так громко, как было возможно, открывая разум по максимуму. Реальность - даже такая вывернутая наизнанку – не отпускала, напоминала о себе и о том, что Персиваль Грейвз пока еще жив. И у него – пока еще – есть незаконченные дела и обязательства, которые следовало завершить до того, как за ним захлопнется дверь Комнаты исполнения приговоров. 

«Передайте сестре, - думал он, вызывая в мыслях образ Порпентины, заведения Дженсона в Бруклине и Криденса. - Держитесь подальше от Бруклина хотя бы пару дней. Никаких контактов с Криденсом сегодня и завтра, и Мерлин вас упаси сообщить ему, что со мной случилось. После проведения заседания Конфедерации – чем бы оно ни закончилось – ему можно готовиться к отъезду. Лучше в Европу – никаких ваших родственников и знакомых, мисс Куинни! Помогите ему. Осторожнее с не-магами в Бруклине, и крайне осторожно – с магией».

Заканчивал он этот мысленный монолог уже довольно далеко от места, где встретил младшую Голдштейн. Оставалось надеяться, что думал он достаточно громко и отчетливо, чтобы быть услышанным и понятым. Природная легилименция - явление крайне редкое и малоизученное, поэтому у Грейвза были все основания в этом сомневаться. 

Они спустились на низшие уровни здания. Сотрудников по пути попадалось все меньше, и почти все они были аврорами, приученными не глазеть по сторонам, не задавать лишних вопросов и ничему не удивляться. 

У Грейвза звенело в ушах, словно он опускался на дно глубокой реки. Видимо, магический барьер, раньше распространявшийся только на подземные коридоры МАКУСА и некоторые тюремные камеры, установили еще и на нижние этажи. Учитывая, кто именно сейчас находился в Вулворт-билдинг, ожидая суда, ничего странного в том не было. С Гриндевальдом всей мощи защитной магии Нью-Йорка могло оказаться недостаточно.

Грейвза вдруг окатило холодом с ног до головы и на мгновение показалось, что он движется в пустоте, в которой нет ни верха, ни низа, только сплошное безликое ничто. Он моргнул, прогоняя морок, борясь с желанием потрясти головой, - заклинания магической защиты иногда странным образом действовали на магов, - и вдруг понял, что дело совсем не в этом. 

Группа авроров, которая двигалась им навстречу, вела заключенного. Случайно или нет, но судьба все-таки свела Геллерта Гриндевальда и Персиваля Грейвза в одном узком коридоре Вулворт-билдинг. Руки Гриндевальда были стянуты за спиной магическими путами, губы наверняка запечатаны Силенцио. Вид у него был усталый, но разноцветные глаза блестели по-прежнему ярко. Гриндевальд смотрел на Грейвза, его черный зрачок пульсировал в такт шагам, и эта чернота накатывала, словно волны прибоя – тошнотворно знакомое ощущение, пришедшее из ниоткуда. Авроры оттеснили его поближе к стене, но не сбавляли шаг. Грейвз заметил, как побледнел аврор, шагавший справа от него, как быстро отвел глаза от сгорбленной фигуры Гриндевальда, и невольно ускорил шаги. 

Они поравнялись – узкий коридор не давал много места для маневра – и Гриндевальд вдруг кивнул Грейвзу как старому знакомому, чуть приподняв уголок губ в намеке на улыбку, отвернулся и пошел дальше, уже не глядя ни на кого. Грейвза вновь прошило холодом. Улыбка Гриндевальда не была издевательской или насмешливой, как можно было ожидать. Скорее, ее можно было назвать понимающей. И это наконец-то испугало Грейвза – не страх близкой смерти, не потеря репутации, имени и друзей, не вечное забвение в Комнате исполнения приговоров, - а легкая полуулыбка опаснейшего темного мага современности. 

До самого коридора, который вел к Комнате, им не встретилось больше ни души. Грейвз никогда никого не казнил лично, но тем не менее бывал здесь неоднократно. Барвелл наставил палочку на дверной замок, вполголоса произнес сложное заклинание – как будто Грейвз не знал его на память, - и с усилием потянул на себя тяжелую створку. 

\- Прошу, - сказал он Грейвзу, сделав приглашающий жест. Сквозь полуоткрытую дверь виднелся угол бассейна и кусок стерильно-белого пола. Комната была пуста. Обычно палачи (или как их прозвали авроры – чистильщики) ждали приговоренного с палочками наготове, но в виду внезапности случившегося Комнату подготовить еще не успели. Видимо, Барвелла это тоже немного смутило. 

Грейвз сделал шаг вперед, берясь за створку и открывая дверь шире. Пальцы тут же онемели, слабое покалывание магии чувствовалось до самого локтя, выдавая огромную мощь наложенных на дверь чар. 

\- Предупреждаю на всякий случай, мистер Грейвз – охранные заклинания на нижних этажах здания после поимки Гриндевальда значительно видоизменили и усилили. Отдельно поработали с защитой Комнаты, поэтому не советую вам пытаться… - он вдруг запнулся. Палочка, по инструкции нацеленная Грейвзу в грудь, дрогнула. – Мне жаль, сэр. Я всегда считал вас выдающимся аврором и старался во всем равняться на вас. Возможно, Гриндевальд… я знаком с его теориями, говорил с людьми, которые попали под его влияние, и допускаю, что в определенных обстоятельствах он мог быть очень… убедительным…

\- Не трудитесь, аврор Барвелл, - Грейвз усмехнулся. Видимо, на Барвелла неожиданная встреча в коридоре тоже произвела большое впечатление. – Я понимаю ваши чувства, но уверяю вас, что не являюсь сторонником Гриндевальда. 

\- Почему тогда вы поставили щит на пути моего заклинания? Почему не дали заглянуть в свой разум? – с недоуменным осуждением, почти обидой спросил Барвелл, сразу показавшись Грейвзу на несколько лет моложе. 

\- Я не ставил, - честно ответил Грейвз, зная, что ему не поверят. Впрочем, любые слова были уже бессмысленны. 

Барвелл явно хотел ответить что-то резкое, но сдержался. Он некоторое время смотрел на Грейвза, поджав губы, потом сухо кивнул на Комнату.

\- Как я уже говорил, колдовать внутри не советую. Авроры Питерсон и Липенс останутся снаружи, чтобы дождаться команду ликвидаторов. Еще раз повторю, как мне жаль, мистер Грейвз. Вы - большая потеря для МАКУСА. 

Грейвз поморщился – для Барвелла и для всех, кто слышал приговор, он был уже мертв. Обычно в МАКУСА между объявлением приговора и его исполнением проходило совсем немного времени – считалось, что сам по себе обвинительный вердикт был подтверждением исключительной опасности приговоренного, поэтому с ликвидацией медлить было нельзя, - а уж теперь, в чрезвычайных условиях, и подавно. 

Барвелл не стал сопровождать Грейвза в Комнату. Грейвз сделал шаг за порог в гордом одиночестве, сопровождаемый напряженными взглядами команды авроров. Магия продолжала давить своим невидимым, но весьма ощутимым присутствием. От яркой белизны стен, пола и потолка хотелось прищуриться. Комната казалась бесконечной, хотя на самом деле была довольно мала – Грейвз знал это. 

Он не обернулся и не вздрогнул, когда за его спиной захлопнулась тяжелая дверь. Он смотрел вниз - поверхность темной жидкости в бассейне не дрогнула, осталась идеально неподвижной и гладкой. Грейвз медленно подошел к краю, вглядываясь в глубину со странным любопытством, с каким обычно любители пощекотать нервы смотрят в пропасть. Древняя магическая субстанция не отражала свет, не отражала предметы и самого Грейвза. Она была просто сосредоточием живой жадной магии, которая питалась магической силой… и ее носителями. 

Грейвз не знал, сколько простоял так, глядя вникуда. Тишина была абсолютная - ему казалось, что он слышит удары сердца и шум крови, бегущей по венам. Он не ощущал приближения смерти, более того – чувствовал себя настолько живым, насколько это было возможно. Будучи аврором, ежедневно рискующим жизнью, Грейвз всегда понимал, что вряд ли у него был шанс дожить до глубокой старости, но предпочитал не слишком углубляться в размышления на эти темы. Считал их бесполезными и дурно влияющими на концентрацию и бдительность. И все же, когда смутные образы возможной гибели тревожили его воображение, казнь от рук своих коллег была последним, что он мог себе представить. 

Что Пиквери будет говорить на заседании Конфедерации? Удастся ли ей убедить международное сообщество в своем решении судить Гриндевальда в Америке? И поможет ли в этом приговор, вынесенный Грейвзу? И самое главное – смогут ли когда-нибудь выяснить, что именно случилось между ним и Гриндевальдом? Кто ответственен за черный провал в его памяти? Зачем он ездил в Европу… и ездил ли? Вопросы, вопросы, на которые у него не оставалось времени искать ответы – и на которые вряд ли захотят искать ответы другие. Возможно, Пиквери, если останется на посту, сможет что-то выяснить. Возможно, заговорит сам Гриндевальд… если ему в самом деле есть, что сказать. Грейвз вспомнил короткую встречу в коридоре и странный взгляд, которым его одарил Гриндевальд, его черный пульсирующий зрачок, как провал в пустоту… 

И неожиданно ему вспомнился взгляд совсем других глаз. Настороженный, испуганный, но пытливый и настойчивый. Криденс, страшное чудо магического Нью-Йорка, который выжил вопреки всему. Грейвз обещал, что сделает все возможное, чтобы спасти ему жизнь, и ничем не смог помочь. Сам того не желая, он подарил Криденсу надежду – тем, что неожиданно возник на пути, тем, что пришел вчера вечером, тем, что остался. Почему-то больше всего не давало покоя то проклятое одеяло и голос, каким Криденс просил его не уходить – словно каким-то образом знал, что Грейвз больше не вернется. 

Понятие времени в Комнате утратило всякий смысл, даже внутренние часы Грейвза, на которые он привык полагаться, дали сбой. Он чувствовал дрожь, которая не имела ничего общего со страхом и, тем не менее, усиливалась с каждой прошедшей минутой. Снаружи не доносилось ни звука – тишина и режущая глаза белизна, оттененная чернотой бассейна, казались изощренной пыткой. Может, именно для этого Барвелл задержал ликвидаторов?..

Грейвз подошел к закрытой двери, вытянул руку, почти коснувшись холодной гладкой поверхности. Он чувствовал скрытую силу древней магии, вплетенной в щиты Вулворт-билдинг, которые укреплялись и усиливались столетиями. Чувствовал отголоски ненасытного магического водоворота, затаившегося на дне бассейна, даже смутно ощущал всплески магии, которую ежеминутно творили сотни магов и магических существ в МАКУСА. Но было что-то еще. 

Так часто бывало за миг до катастрофы. Грейвз успевал ощутить изменения в окружающих магических потоках – и отвести смертоносное заклинание. Или в последний момент изменить весь ход проведения аврорской операции, на ходу переделывая собственные планы – и оказывался прав, предчувствуя ловушку. Почти всегда. Пиквери не раз высказывала ему за самодеятельность, но, отдавая должное его чутью, закрывала на нее глаза. Почти всегда. Ошибки обходились очень дорого – и ему, и ей. 

Грейвз отпрянул от двери почти инстинктивно. Предупредительный крик замер у него на губах – а потом магия взорвалась огненным вихрем. Грейвз слышал – не ушами, в Комнате по-прежнему стояла оглушительная тишина – как с треском ломаются магические щиты, как разносит в клочья защиту, как стонет, проседая, магический фундамент здания, уходивший глубже, чем самый глубокий тоннель подземки.

Стена Комнаты пошла трещинами, задрожала и разлетелась в разные стороны кирпичной крошкой и облаком асбестовой пыли. Грейвз, не думая, выбросил вперед правую руку, заклинанием отводя в сторону летящие камни, - и магия подчинилась. Могущество сдерживающих чар, оплетавших Комнату исполнения приговоров, оказалось бессильным перед разрушительной силой обскура.

\- Криденс, - хрипло пробормотал Грейвз. 

В провале стены металась черная тьма, пронизанная алыми всполохами. 

\- Криденс! – крикнул он громче и закашлялся. Пыль забивала глаза и нос. Истинные размеры и силу обскура, с легкостью крушившего зачарованные стены, Грейвз полностью осознал только сейчас. Не удивительно, что Гриндевальд хотел заполучить его любой ценой. 

Обскур не слышал. Или не слушал. Он то зависал под потолком, растекаясь черным туманом, то кидался в сторону, швыряясь обломками стены, то закручивался спиралью и исчезал где-то за проломом, откуда незамедлительно доносился новый стук, гул и грохот. Никто не пытался его остановить, авроров не было ни видно, ни слышно – по крайней мере пока, - и это сказало Грейвзу больше, чем видимые глазу разрушения. 

\- Криденс, хватит! – еще раз крикнул он, вытягивая вперед руку. – Остановись!

Обскур вдруг ринулся вниз. Пролетел мимо Грейвза, едва не задев его, и со всей силы ударился об пол. Комната содрогнулась, Грейвз не удержался на ногах и отлетел в сторону, чудом не упав в бассейн. Темная жидкость пошла рябью и зашипела, когда обскур повторно спикировал вниз, выбив из бортика бассейна целый поток каменных брызг. 

\- Хватит! – заорал Грейвз, но с таким же успехом он мог взывать к обезумевшему нунду. 

Обскура вела жажда разрушения, рожденная из дикой первобытной силы чистой магии, помноженной на страх и боль ее носителя. Если Криденс и был где-то там, под черной туманной оболочкой, Грейвз не мог до него докричаться. 

Он поднял правую руку, чувствуя, как магия привычно покалывает пальцы. Обскур вновь взмыл под потолок, и теперь, кажется, нацелился на бассейн. Нужно было ударить – все равно чем, уничтожить обскура у Грейвза в любом случае не выйдет, а вот ослабить получится. И ударить сильно, несколько раз. Если удастся вытряхнуть Криденса из оболочки обскура, все будет значительно проще. В памяти промелькнули строчки отчетов авроров, список заклинаний, четкие приписки «уничтожен»…

Черное облако ринулось вниз, и одновременно Грейвз швырнул в него заклинанием, в которое вложил все имевшиеся силы, не оставляя себе ничего. Заклинание щита, такое же, как он уже применял к Криденсу в подземельях, призванное защитить окружающих от Криденса и Криденса от себя самого… Грейвз еще успел увидеть, как разворачивается в воздухе радужная оболочка, заключая в себе обскура, натягивается до предела, пытаясь сдержать чудовищное давление, и все равно падает вместе с черным вихрем в жадную темноту бассейна.

А потом был страшный магический удар. Грейвза словно вышвырнуло из собственного тела, протащило между огромными жерновами, перемоловшими его магию без следа. Боль была невыносимой и странным образом ощущалась чем-то совершенно отдельным от него – магия, которой он привык пользоваться и управлять, сплавлялась воедино с совершенно чуждой ей, темной и жадной, тянувшей свои щупальца к живому и дышащему. Какая-то часть сознания, по-прежнему остававшаяся Персивалем Грейвзом, изо всех сил сопротивлялась ей, мучительно собирая себя воедино. Черные вихри, пробивавшие серый туман, казались уже не враждебными, а спасительными – они дарили боль, а вместе с ней осознание себя, но серая безмолвная стена раз за разом глушила их яростный натиск. Грейвз тонул в ней - он уже не был Персивалем Грейвзом, а лишь бесплотной тенью, одной среди многих, и серый туман накатывал на него волнами, обволакивая, поглощая, подчиняя своей воле. Даже боль отступила куда-то, осталось только невыносимое отчаяние и острая безнадежная тоска, смутно знакомые и все же чужие. А еще - мертвенный холод, просочившийся до костей и глубже, до самого сердца, выпивавший последние капли тепла. Ленивый удар, еще удар – и тишина, которая всколыхнула то, что еще осталось от Грейвза. В краткий миг просветления он рванулся, бессильно и почти безнадежно – и вдруг ощутил порыв тепла, пришедший из ниоткуда. Серость сменилась всепоглощающей чернотой, и наконец все закончилось. 

 

***

Возвращение в реальность оказалось мучительным. Первое, что Грейвз ощутил, когда пришел в себя, была боль. Рядом кто-то тихо плакал, шмыгая носом, - монотонный пугающий звук, который, очевидно, и вывел Грейвза из забытья. Так плачут, когда сил на полноценную истерику уже нет, а горе настолько огромно, что справиться с ним молча невозможно. Грейвз вспомнил – Комната исполнения приговоров, Криденс, щит, обскур. 

Вокруг было темно – или что-то случилось с его глазами, потому что разлепить ресницы вышло далеко не с первой попытки. Во рту стоял противный металлический привкус, который Грейвз распознал безошибочно. Он с трудом сглотнул и попытался пошевелиться. Мягкая теплая опора, на которой он лежал, тут же дрогнула. 

\- Мистер Грейвз?.. – послышался хриплый, неузнаваемый голос откуда-то сверху. – Господи, вы… Вы живы… 

Грейвз осознал, что лежит на груди Криденса, который обхватил его обеими руками, с силой прижав к себе. Грейвз прищурился, борясь с желанием хорошенько протереть глаза, и взглянул вверх, на острый выдающийся подбородок, в который почти упирался макушкой. 

\- Криденс… - говорить было сложно. Грейвз закашлялся, и тут же пожалел об этом, едва не застонав в голос. – Что, плохо?..

Вместо ответа Криденс замотал головой. Дышал он тяжело и загнанно – из-за своего положения и темноты Грейвз не видел его лица, но, судя по всему, все было действительно плохо. 

\- Что?.. Где мы?

\- Н-не знаю. Мистер Грейвз… Господи! - голос Криденса вдруг подскочил на октаву, и Грейвз почувствовал, как мелкая дрожь, сотрясавшая его, перерастает во что-то, больше похожее на судороги. – Боже мой… Я… Те люди… И вы… там…

Только не очередная истерика. Грейвз с трудом сел, опираясь на руки. Темнота мешала, он видел только съежившийся дрожащий силуэт Криденса на фоне грязной стены.

\- Слушай меня, Криденс, - голос звучал слабо и совершенно неубедительно. – Слушай. Мы должны добраться в безопасное место. Понимаешь? Я не справлюсь один. Ты мне нужен, Криденс. Нужна твоя помощь.

По шее и подбородку текло что-то теплое - наверное, тоже кровь. Криденс поднял голову. Он был так близко, что Грейвз чувствовал его прерывистое загнанное дыхание на своем лице. 

\- Дыши. Медленно и глубоко. Вдох-выдох, - скомандовал он тихо и с удивлением услышал глубокий судорожный вздох. Криденс его слышал и явно пытался взять себя в руки. – Вот так. Вдох-выдох. Молодец. 

Вокруг было тихо, лишь где-то в отдалении привычно шумел город. Видимо, Криденс - или обскур - забился в какую-то подворотню между домами, в самый дальний ее угол. Они сидели прямо на мокрых камнях мостовой, и Грейвз очень надеялся, что влажные на ощупь брюки и пальто пропитались водой, а не чем-нибудь похуже. 

\- Ты не ранен? – спросил он Криденса, который дышал уже заметно ровнее и перестал судорожно дрожать.

\- Н-нет. Кажется. Я не знаю. 

Грейвз закусил губу, вновь сглотнув кровавый комок в горле. 

\- Криденс, нужно выбраться отсюда. Ты знаешь, где мы находимся? 

На этот раз Криденс задумался – хороший знак. Потом с сожалением покачал головой.

\- Я не видел. Какие-то дороги, провода… Кажется, там была река, мост… Оно… эта проклятая тварь принесла вас сюда. Я хотел только оказаться подальше от всех, хотел, чтобы все прекратилось, хотел… хотел, чтобы вы жили. А потом, после того как я снова стал собой, и увидел, что с вами сделал… - очередной вздох Криденса оборвался судорожным всхлипом. - Я думал, что убил вас. 

Грейвз не знал, помнит ли Криденс случившееся в Комнате, и сколько воспоминаний у него осталось о действиях обскура, но времени выспрашивать не было. Сначала им нужно оказаться в относительной безопасности берлоги Дженсона, а дальше… дальше будет видно. 

\- Это не ты. Вернее, не только ты. Я объясню потом. Давай, нужно идти.

Грейвз попытался встать, опираясь на стену, но Криденс вдруг вскинулся, молниеносно оказался на ногах и почти без усилий потянул его вверх, придерживая за плечо и талию. Грейвз поднял голову и едва не столкнулся с ним носами. 

\- Не я? Это сделал не я? Правда? – непослушными губами выговорил Криденс. Он смотрел на Грейвза так, словно от этого ответа зависела его жизнь. В неверном свете, просачивавшемся в подворотню, блестели белки его глаз и длинные мокрые стрелки ресниц. 

Грейвз моргнул. 

\- Потом. Давай потом, Криденс, - он осторожно вдохнул поглубже, стараясь не раскашляться. – На самом деле ты спас мне жизнь. И, вероятно, спасешь еще раз, если поможешь добраться до Дженсона. Поможешь?

Криденс кивнул, становясь вдруг предельно серьезным. 

\- Вы же… теперь не умрете? – в его тоне отчетливо сквозили просительные интонации. Как будто жизнь и смерть зависели исключительно от желания или нежелания Грейвза. - У вас кровь идет, - упавшим голосом добавил он.

\- Да, - согласился Грейвз. Он и сам это чувствовал.

Криденс поднес руку к лицу Грейвза, но дотронуться не решился – так и замер, подержал ее немного на весу, потом медленно опустил, отводя глаза. Грейвз, проклиная про себя темноту подворотни, по привычке скомандовал Люмос… и едва не потерял сознание, обмякнув в руках Криденса, который, к счастью, успел его подхватить.

\- Мистер Грейвз!

\- Все… в порядке, - чуть отдышавшись, пробормотал Грейвз, из последних сил вцепившись в широкие плечи Криденса и уткнувшись ему в шею. – Сам виноват. 

Колдовать он не мог – даже простенький Люмос оказался ему не по силам. На белеющий в темноте воротник рубашки Криденса падали черные капли – теперь кровь пошла еще и носом. Грейвз всерьез допустил мысль, что просто не дойдет до Дженсона. Что он вообще не сможет выйти из этой подворотни.

Криденс покрепче прижал его к себе и испуганно прошептал:

\- Прошу вас, не умирайте, мистер Грейвз. Скажите, что мне сделать. Я все сделаю, только… не умирайте.

Грейвз заставил себя выпрямиться и более-менее уверенно встать на ноги. 

\- Помоги мне.

Он обхватил Криденса за плечи одной рукой, навалившись на него почти всем весом – ноги все-таки не держали, - и с трудом сделал шаг. Криденс послушно пошел рядом, одной рукой крепко держа руку Грейвза, перекинутую через плечо, другой - прижимая его к своему боку. Шатались они при этом, словно пьяные, но подворотню одолели. Капли крови отмечали их путь.

\- Не волнуйся, волшебника не так-то легко убить, - Грейвз криво усмехнулся, пытаясь подбодрить Криденса, который бросал на него исподлобья испуганно-обеспокоенные взгляды. 

В Нью-Йорке стояла глубокая ночь. Улица – вернее, кривой переулок, - на которую они вышли, оказалась пуста. Судя по окружающим домам с заколоченными крест-накрест окнами, разбитым фонарям и кучам мусора у обочин, вряд ли они по-прежнему оставались на Манхэттене. Объединение желаний Криденса и силы обскура действительно зашвырнуло их на максимально удаленное от Вулворт-билдинг расстояние. МАКУСА… Грейвз решительно выкинул из головы ненужные сейчас мысли. Сосредоточиться следовало на другом.

\- Пошли, - Грейвз наугад кивнул направо, где в зимнем тумане цепочкой расплывались пятна света. 

Они, пошатываясь, двинулись по выщербленной мостовой. Грейвзу померещился далекий звон пожарной тревоги, но, скорее всего, у него просто звенело в ушах. Идти было трудно. Он наконец-то понял, почему так нелегко было разлепить веки и проморгаться – их склеивали не слезы, как он думал раньше, а кровь. Очень хотелось умыться, но, помня неудачу с Люмосом, он решил не рисковать, надеясь, что темнота скроет состояние его лица и одежды. 

Криденс молчал и упорно шагал вперед, почти таща Грейвза на себе. Тот был ему благодарен за отсутствие вопросов, реплик и самообвинений, вполне естественных после всего совершенного. Впрочем, даже если бы Криденс говорил без умолку, Грейвз вряд ли смог бы ему ответить. Его то и дело уносило в беспамятство, он шел, не разбирая дороги, и переставлял ноги только потому, что Криденс служил ему надежной опорой и поводырем. 

Возможно, им просто повезло выбрать верное направление. Возможно, Криденс не врал, когда говорил, что знает Бруклин. Но в любом случае они добрались до Бедфорд-авеню. Грейвз мало что запомнил из этого долгого ночного путешествия, сознание уплывало и возвращалось рывками, а в голове крутилась одна мысль – удержаться на ногах и идти вперед. Кажется, он пару раз все-таки падал на мостовую, Криденс поднимал его, шепча что-то отчаянное, устраивал поудобнее его голову на своем плече, чтобы не моталась в такт шагам, и шел дальше. Кажется, им на пути попалась группа каких-то оборванцев, которые, приняв Грейвза за пьяницу, что-то громко кричали им вслед и нестройно хохотали. Грейвз проклял бы их всех до единого, если бы мог.

\- Мистер Грейвз… - настойчивый шепот, в котором сквозило явственное облегчение, в очередной раз привел его в сознание. – Мы пришли.

Грейвз до боли закусил губу, поднимая голову. Он почти не верил, что им удастся добраться до Дженсона – но перед ним и впрямь маячила приземистая кирпичная стена знакомого особнячка. Было тихо. Свет не горел ни в одном окне. 

Криденс тяжело дышал, почти уткнувшись Грейвзу носом в висок – ему тоже дорога далась нелегко. 

\- Черный ход, - пробормотал Грейвз, с трудом сглатывая пересохшим горлом. – Нэнси. Меня ограбили и ранили. Помни, что я Ллойд.

Криденс послушно кивнул. Следуя указаниям Грейвза, он повернул за угол и постучал в некрашеную деревянную дверцу. Открыли им далеко не сразу. Только когда Грейвз, потеряв терпение, подал голос, в замке торопливо повернулся ключ. Заспанная Нэнси, кутавшаяся в шерстяной платок, подняла повыше масляную лампу и испуганно ахнула.

\- Прошу тебя, тише, - пресек причитания и вопросы Грейвз, щурясь на свет. – Помоги добраться до комнаты, моя хорошая. И принеси воды.

У Дженсона было тихо – постояльцы дисциплинированно спали, да и Нэнси, вняв просьбе, старалась не шуметь. И все равно у Грейвза было ощущение, что из-за каждой закрытой двери за ними внимательно наблюдают. 

Лишь оказавшись в комнате номер 13 и закрыв за спиной дверь, он почувствовал себя в относительной безопасности. Нэнси и Криденс в четыре руки осторожно усадили его на кровать. Криденс поставил лампу на пол, чтобы ее свет не так бросался в глаза с улицы, и сам сел рядом, обхватив руками колени. Вид у него был измученный.

\- Вы тоже были в Сити-банке? – громким шепотом спросила Нэнси, переводя с Криденса на Грейвза наивный испуганный взгляд.

Грейвз вздрогнул.

\- Нет. А что случилось в Сити-банке?

Криденс сжался на полу, словно хотел обернуться всем телом вокруг лампы, но для Грейвза сейчас не было ничего важнее ответа на свой вопрос.

\- Вы разве не слышали? Взрыв, ужасный взрыв, - Нэнси поежилась. – Какая-то банда решила добраться до хранилища денег и золота, вот и устроила этот ужас. Ой, что было! Людей, говорят, напополам разрывало! И сам банк едва не рухнул, стены поразносило, все окна вылетели – а там этажей немеряно, и во всех, представляете, ни одного целого окна не осталось! Я думала, мистер Ллойд, и вы тоже там…

\- Нет, Нэнси, меня просто ограбили, - Грейвз улыбнулся, чувствуя, как сводит скулы. В глазах потемнело, и накатила обморочная слабость. Голос Нэнси отдавался в ушах звоном пожарной тревоги. Может, ему и не померещилось тогда.

Кажется, он что-то говорил Нэнси, рассказывал, на ходу выдумывая подробности, стараясь даже случайно не взглянуть туда, где на полу сидел Криденс, обнимая лампу. В МАКУСА придумали неплохое объяснение случившемуся для не-магов. Пиквери? Если только с ней ничего не случилось… 

Нэнси наконец ушла за водой и полотенцами. Грейвз молча повалился набок, закрывая глаза и чувствуя, как комната начинает вращаться. 

\- Мистер Грейвз?.. – тут же раздался обеспокоенный голос Криденса и его поспешные шаги. Как бы на него ни повлияли откровения Нэнси, о состоянии Грейвза он по-прежнему волновался.

Грейвз хотел отмахнуться привычным «в порядке», как вдруг в дверь отрывисто постучали. Грейвз резко сел, ловя в фокус застывшую у кровати ссутуленную фигуру Криденса – тот смотрел на дверь с таким ужасом, словно за ней стояли все демоны ада. 

\- Открой, - спокойно сказал ему Грейвз.

Те, кто мог прийти за ними, стучаться бы не стали. Криденс опять послушался беспрекословно – запинаясь, сделал несколько медленных шагов к двери, словно шел сквозь толщу воды, так же медленно протянул руку к щеколде. В его движениях было столько страха и вместе с тем столько покорности, что до Грейвза наконец дошло.

\- Криденс, это не за тобой. Не за нами, - поправился он. – Пока еще нет. 

Криденс не обернулся к нему, ничего не ответил. Лишь плечи, болезненно вздернутые вверх, немного расслабились. Он повернул ручку.

За дверью стояла смертельно бледная Порпентина Голдштейн. Грейвз почти не удивился ее появлению, а вот то, что она была не одна, оказалось сюрпризом. За плечом Голдштейн маячила длинная нескладная фигура в небрежно застегнутом пальто. В свете лампы его всклокоченная шевелюра отливала рыжиной. Грейвз никогда не встречался с этим молодым человеком лично, но безошибочно узнал в нем Скамандера, младшего брата Тесея - Ньюта.


	11. Глава 11

Неловкая пауза длилась недолго. Пока Голдштейн переводила больной измученный взгляд с Криденса на окровавленного Грейвза, застыв в дверях скорбным изваянием, Ньют, не спрашивая разрешения, протиснулся мимо нее в комнату, на ходу кивнул Криденсу, словно старому знакомому, и направился прямиком к столу у окна. Ловко подхватил лампу с пола одной рукой, а другой принялся хлопать себя по карманам. Послышалось мелодичное звяканье.

\- Мистер Скамандер, - обратился Грейвз к его спине. Потом перевел взгляд на Голдштейн, которая наконец-то зашла в комнату и прикрыла за собой дверь. При этом она избегала смотреть на Криденса да и на самого Грейвза бросала взгляды исподлобья, стискивая ладони в каком-то совсем нехарактерном для себя жесте. – Я даже спрашивать не буду, что вы здесь делаете. Но ради Мерлина, объясните, каким ветром вас занесло обратно в Нью-Йорк, хотя по всем аврорским сводкам вы счастливо отплыли в Англию немногим более недели назад?

Голдштейн еще ниже опустила голову. Звяканье у окна усилилось. Ньют выгреб из карманов батарею пузырьков и фиалов без опознавательных знаков и теперь по очереди подносил их к лампе и хорошенько тряс, взбалтывая содержимое. 

\- Извините, мистер Грейвз, - сказал он, не прерывая своего занятия. – Полагаю, нам не стоит терять времени. Мы с Тиной прождали вас полтора часа в этом маггловском квартале. Учитывая, что нападение обскура на МАКУСА произошло шесть и три четверти часа назад, ваше состояние…

\- Нападение обскура, как вы выразились, не имеет к моему состоянию никакого отношения… Почти не имеет. Я применил сдерживающее заклинание, которое, видимо, срезонировало с магической силой обскура и поглощающими чарами в Комнате исполнения приговоров, - резко перебил его Грейвз, бросив короткий взгляд на Криденса, который так и стоял у двери, глядя куда-то в пустоту прямо перед собой. – И вы не ответили на мой вопрос, а мне, как видите, сейчас сложно повторять одно и то же дважды.

Головокружение и в самом деле усиливалось. Грейвз ощущал себя как при сильной качке, и сидеть прямо становилось все сложнее. Ньют, успевший рассортировать свои запасы, повернулся к нему. 

\- Ветер здесь не при чем, мистер Грейвз. Я действительно сделал вид, что отплываю в Англию… вот только здесь, в Америке, у меня еще оставались дела. Фрэнка до Аризоны я не довез, к сожалению, но мне нужно было попасть в Ильверморни, а потом - в Джорджию. Ваша мадам Президент была слишком настойчива, выпроваживая меня из страны, и мне не оставалось другого выхода, как немного…

\- Нарушить закон и обвести вокруг пальца мой департамент. Поздравляю, мистер Скамандер, - пробормотал Грейвз.

\- …схитрить. Только и всего, - Ньют беззаботно пожал плечами. 

\- При поддержке и участии бывшего аврора Голдштейн?

Ньют и Голдштейн обменялись быстрыми взглядами.

\- О, да бросьте, - Грейвз с досадой повел плечами – на более выразительный жест не хватило сил. – Мисс Голдштейн, вы удивительный работник аврората, пусть даже бывший. Каждый раз, когда возникает ситуация, требующая вмешательства представителей закона, вы с завидным упрямством посылаете наш закон, а нередко и здравый смысл в…

\- Мистер Грейвз! – воскликнула Голдштейн. Ее возмущение выглядело бы убедительнее, если бы не звенящие в голосе слезы.

\- Будете отрицать? В чью голову пришла светлая мысль известить Криденса о результатах слушания по моему делу? Я, кажется, совершено ясно дал понять вашей сестре, чтобы она ни при каких обстоятельствах не сообщала ему обо мне. 

Голдштейн растерянно открыла рот и заморгала, переводя несчастный взгляд с Грейвза на Ньюта, словно искала у него поддержки.

\- Но вы же… Они же вас… Куинни сказала, что вы… вас приговорили к смерти! Так нельзя!

\- Значит, вы решили оспорить решение Конгресса? Своим собственным специфическим способом? И как вы себе это представляли: что обскур чинно зайдет в Вулворт-билдинг, аккуратно выломает двери в Комнату исполнения приговоров и так же аккуратно, никого не потревожив, уйдет вместе со мной? 

Грейвз подавился последними словами и зажмурился, кляня про себя головокружение, превращавшее комнату в качающуюся палубу корабля. Запоздало пришло раскаяние – не следовало так говорить, особенно при Криденсе. В комнате, освещенной светом керосиновой лампы, Криденс стоял в тени возле двери – и Грейвзу казалось, что очертания его фигуры расплываются, меняются и вот-вот взорвутся черным вихрем.

Судорожно всхлипнула Голдштейн, прикрывая рот ладонью. 

\- Простите, - искренне сказал Грейвз, открывая глаза, проводя рукой по слипшимся от крови волосам. – Простите, Тина. 

И запоздало заметил движение у стола. Слишком знакомое движение руки в исполнении Скамандера - почти завершенный пасс заклинания. Грейвз успел только крикнуть:

\- Нет!

И тут же сложился пополам, раздираемый изнутри кашлем. Реакция у Ньюта была потрясающая. Не задавая вопросов, он одним движением убрал палочку в рукав, подхватил лампу и подбежал к кровати. Рядом испуганно вскрикнула Голдштейн, выходя из горестного ступора, и тоже кинулась к нему – стремление защитить и уберечь проявлялось в ней всегда, независимо от того, кто был страдальцем. 

Грейвз ощутил на своих плечах руки, осторожно поднимавшие его в вертикальное положение, и постарался глубоко вздохнуть. Скамандер и Голдштейн смотрели на него с одинаково забавными выражениями лиц – вот только взгляд Скамандера выдавал еще и неприкрытый, хотя и бесстрастный исследовательский интерес. Он даже лампу поднял повыше, чтобы рассмотреть Грейвза во всех подробностях – Грейвза и того, кто с привычной уже сноровкой поддерживал его за плечи, не давая упасть. Криденс, который вовсе не расплывался черной кляксой по стенам, успел на помощь первым. Он по-прежнему старался не смотреть в лицо, отводил взгляд, но его руки, державшие Грейвза крепко, но осторожно, не дрожали. Грейвз ощутил вдруг запоздалую горячую благодарность – за все, даже за Вулворт-билдинг, и подавил желание накрыть ладонь Криденса своей. Голдштейн поступила так, как считала нужным и правильным. Криденс поступил точно так же. Если бы не они – Грейвз был бы мертв, так или иначе. Отдышавшись, он чуть заметно кивнул, и с трудом выговорил, обращаясь уже к Скамандеру:

\- Никакой магии. И что… что вы сделали с Нэнси?

Ньют дернул плечом.

\- Девушка будет спокойно спать до утра.

И, предугадывая возмущение Грейвза, быстро добавил:

\- Никакой магии, Тина меня предупредила. Простите, забылся, трудно себя сдерживать. Вот, - он опять принялся рыться в кармане пальто и извлек носовой платок, пахнувший чем-то горьким. – Усовершенствованное зелье спокойного сна. Я сделал его летучим – достаточно налить немного зелья на ткань, а потом дать подышать человеку. Эффект, аналогичный традиционному способу приема зелья.

\- Мы не знали, придете ли вы сюда, - сказала Голдштейн. Он опустилась на корточки перед кроватью и теперь смотрела на Грейвза снизу вверх. – Живы ли вы, жив ли Криденс. 

Она прикрыла глаза рукой и опять всхлипнула. 

\- После всего… всего, что случилось. Я просто не знала, что делать. Попросила Ньюта о помощи… Простите, мистер Грейвз. Я не сказала вам про Ньюта, когда вы спрашивали, куда мы хотели отправить Криденса, - Голдштейн подняла блестевшее от слез лицо. – Я вам не доверяла.

\- То есть фермер в Джорджии, старый знакомый вашей сестры…

Голдштейн закивала.

\- К тому времени Ньют готов был вернуться в Англию и согласился взять с собой Криденса. Мы думали, лучше ему не показываться в Нью-Йорке, да и Криденсу будет спокойнее подальше отсюда… 

\- И я спутал вам карты, - Грейвз невесело усмехнулся. 

\- Ньют приехал только сегодня утром, - невпопад пробормотала Голдштейн. – А потом Куинни прибежала, сказала, что вас приговорили на заседании Конгресса. Я пыталась попасть к мадам Президент, но меня, конечно, не пустили. Я… растерялась. Все случилось так быстро…

Грейвз ощутил укол жалости. Порпентина Голдштейн – бескомпромиссная Голдштейн с обостренным чувством справедливости, жаждой нести добро и изменить мир к лучшему… Наивная выскочка Голдштейн. Могла ли она предвидеть, чем обернется ее порыв спасти бывшего начальника от смерти? Могла ли представить, каким именно способом обскур будет вытаскивать его из Комнаты исполнения приговоров? 

\- Посмотрите на свет, - вывел его из невеселых размышлений голос Ньюта, который все это время деловито разглядывал Грейвза, словно собирался снять с него мерки. – Попытаюсь определить, чем вас зацепило. Диагностические заклинания, как я понимаю, под запретом, так что придется действовать маггловскими методами. 

Грейвз прищурился. Под веками заплясали разноцветные пятна, от фигуры Скамандера остался один только черный силуэт на фоне ослепительного желтого света. Грейвз покачнулся и ощутил, как руки Криденса сильнее стиснули его плечи. Это странным образом отрезвляло.

\- Что чувствуете? Тошнота? Головокружение? – между тем сыпал вопросами Ньют. – Слабость? Магическое истощение? 

Грейвз кивнул, соглашаясь со всем сразу. Ньют прищурился, щелкнул пальцами и вдруг метнулся к столу, принявшись звенеть склянками и пузырьками. 

\- Я изучал воздействие магии обскура на магов и магглов… ээээ… то есть не-магов. Крайне мало информации, конечно. В основном я получил ее на личном опыте, с суданской девочкой и ее… обскуром, - говорить при этом он не переставал, но голос его звучал глухо. – Ваши симптомы необычны, учитывая кровотечения… Кстати, кровотечение откуда?

\- Уши, глаза, нос, - Грейвз подумал немного и добавил, - вроде бы все, но я не уверен. 

\- Судя по кашлю – не все, - рассудительно ответил Ньют, вновь возвращаясь к кровати. В руках у него было полно пузырьков. Сгрузив свою ношу прямо на пол, он принялся отвинчивая крышку у первого фиала.

\- Залпом, - посоветовал он, поднося горлышко к губам Грейвза.

Тот подозрительно покосился на Ньюта.

\- Вы уверены, что это зелье годится… не только для зверей, мистер Скамандер?

\- Уверен. Пейте, - в голосе Ньюта в самом деле не было ни капли сомнений. 

Грейвз мысленно послал всех к Мордреду и выпил едкое вязкое зелье. Горло обожгло как огнем – но кашель в самом деле не вернулся. Ньют между тем отвинчивал крышку у очередного пузырька. 

\- Магия обскура – не какой-то необычный вид магии, она похожа на магию рядового волшебника, просто слишком сильна и подавляет… все, полагаю, с чем соприкоснется. Она разрушительна по сути своей. Наверное, при желании обскур может выпить досуха магию волшебника и оставить его сквибом, - тут Грейвз вздрогнул и точно так же дрогнули руки, лежавшие у него на плечах. – Но я с таким не сталкивался. 

Ньют вопросительно взглянул на Голдштейн. Она ответила непонимающим взглядом, потом побледнела и отрицательно покачала головой. 

\- Защитная магия Вулворт-билдинг разрушена, - дрожащим голосом сказала она. – Все щиты уничтожены. Антиаппарационные чары, дезиллюминационные чары, скрывавшие нас от не-магов… Ничего не осталось. Много… жертв. Но сквибы… нет, я о таком не слышала, нет.

\- Что с мадам Президент? – спросил Грейвз, отворачиваясь от настойчивых рук Ньюта, стремившегося влить в него очередную порцию зелий. 

У Голдштейн задрожал подбородок, но ответила она твердо:

\- Насколько я знаю, она не пострадала. 

Грейвз перевел дыхание, и Ньют тут же этим воспользовался, сунув ему под нос сразу два флакона.

\- Мистер Скамандер!.. – нашел в себе силы возмутиться Грейвз.

\- Это кровеостанавливающее. Вот кроветворное. И еще, - Ньют забренчал склянками. – Тонизирующее, обезболивающее… 

\- Спасибо, хоть не бодроперцовое, - пробормотал Грейвз, впрочем, абсолютно не уверенный, что запасливый Скамандер не притащил и его тоже, просто для подстраховки.

\- Я не знал точно, с какой магией придется столкнуться, - принялся оправдываться Ньют. При этом он вскинул глаза на Криденса, но тут же их отвел. – Потому взял все свои запасы. С диагностическим заклинанием было бы гораздо проще… - тут он зубами отвинтил крышку флакона и зашарил взглядом по комнате. – Агуаменти, полагаю, тоже под запретом. И все-таки нужно проверить… - продолжал бормотать Ньют, пристально вглядываясь в окровавленное лицо Грейвза. И буднично добавил. – Раздевайтесь.

\- Это еще зачем? – чуть не поперхнулся Грейвз. Криденс, до этого старавшийся сидеть совершенно неподвижно и не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, удивленно вскинул голову. Смотрел он при этом почему-то не на Скамандера, а на Грейвза, и под его растерянным взглядом тому захотелось не только остаться в пальто, но еще и закутаться в одеяло.

\- Мистер Скамандер, вам не кажется, что это чересчур?

\- Хотите истечь кровью? Или стать сквибом? – пожал плечами Ньют. – Магия щитов МАКУСА плюс магия обскура, плюс эта гадость, в которой вы растворяете своих преступников… вам может стать хуже и намного. 

Грейвз открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но не нашел слов. Скамандер был прав.

\- Тина, будь добра, принеси воды, - продолжал распоряжаться Ньют. 

Голдштейн, на щеках которой опять расцвели красные пятна, с готовностью вскочила на ноги.

\- На кухне, - вдруг подал голос Криденс, ни к кому, вроде бы, не обращаясь и глядя четко перед собой. – Вниз по лестнице и направо. Там коридор, в конце будет дверь. За ней кухня… там есть раковина, водопровод. 

\- Спасибо, Криденс, я найду, - торопливо поблагодарила Голдштейн и выскочила за дверь, избегая смотреть на Грейвза. 

\- Криденс? – повернулся Ньют, впервые обращаясь непосредственно к нему. – Поможешь мистеру Грейвзу? 

Криденс кивнул и нерешительно потянул пальто с плеч Грейвза. При этом он поднял голову, пытаясь уловить во взгляде Грейвза разрешение, но так и не осмелился попросить о нем вслух. Свет лампы отражался в черных зрачках – в глазах Криденса читался вопрос и что-то еще, и Грейвз послушно повел плечами, помогая ему освободить себя от пальто, а потом и от свитера. Чувствовал он себя при этом странно. Он уже не помнил, чтобы его кто-нибудь раздевал – так осторожно, скованно, опасаясь ненароком коснуться обнажившейся кожи. С рубашкой пришлось повозиться – пальцы Грейвза онемели и не могли справиться с многочисленными пуговицами, Криденс помогал, невольно задевая его руки своими, и каждый раз на секунду замирал, словно обжигаясь, и, казалось, едва сдерживался, чтобы не отшатнуться. Пальцы его при этом были ледяными.

Из расстегнутой рубашки Грейвз выпутывался сам. Криденс бессильно уронил руки на колени, опять опустил голову и тихо прошептал:

\- Мисс Тина не при чем, мистер Грейвз. Она не виновата в том, что случилось. 

Грейвз вздохнул. На видимой части груди и живота кровавых потеков не обнаружилось, что немного его приободрило. 

\- Случился обскур, - рассудительно заметил Ньют. – Криденс, тут нет твоей вины. Магия обскура…

\- Это ведь и моя магия тоже, - перебил его Криденс с неожиданной горячностью. – Я мог его контролировать… сначала. А когда мисс Тина сказала… про мистера Грейвза, я перестал, понимаете? Я хотел, чтобы он появился.

Грейвз и Ньют оба напряженно застыли. Один забыл про свои зелья, другой – про угрозу возобновления кровотечений. Криденс говорил тихо, но спокойно, - вот только его пальцы терзали потертую ткань брюк на коленях. 

\- Я ничего не мог сделать для мистера Грейвза, а он мог. И я позволил ему. А потом… меня словно заперли где-то… внутри него. Я знал, что так и будет. Раньше… в подземке, когда меня убивали… было точно так же. Я хотел все прекратить – но не мог. Он был сильнее, он всегда сильнее. Я слышал вас, - Криденс поднял голову и посмотрел на Грейвза. От этого темного, затягивавшего в себя взгляда по спине опытного аврора пробежал холодок. – Я слышал крики всех, кого он… кого я… Я все помню.

Хлопнула дверь, и все трое едва не подпрыгнули. Голдштейн стояла, неловко прижимая к себе таз, полный воды. Губы у нее ее тряслись, как и руки – вода в тазу плескалась, почти переливаясь через край. Ньют тут же вскочил, перехватил тяжелый таз и на мгновение задержал обеспокоенный взгляд на ее бледном лице. Грейвз поморщился, не желая наблюдать за этим безмолвным диалогом. Наверное, Скамандер умел утешать несчастных девушек. А вот у Грейвза не получилось с одним-единственным несчастным юношей. И обскуром по совместительству.

Криденс молчал, привычно опустив голову и стиснув руки на коленях. Грейвз не решался его тревожить – казалось, одно неосторожное слово или жест могут нарушить показное обманчивое спокойствие. После скамандеровских зелий он чувствовал себя бодрее и в умывальную, куда Ньют отнес таз с водой, добрался бы и без помощи. 

\- Вы боитесь меня? – спросил вдруг Криденс, не поднимая головы. 

Грейвз очень тщательно обдумал свой ответ.

\- Нет, - сказал он. – Боюсь того, что может случиться. Боюсь за тебя. 

Плечи Криденса дрогнули, и он весь как-то неловко сжался.

\- Мисс Тина боится, - с грустью прошептал он. 

Грейвз осторожно дотронулся до его плеча.

\- Мне нужно умыться, - и, пресекая попытку Криденса вскочить на ноги, добавил. – Сиди, я сам доберусь. На это я, по крайней мере, способен.

Вода была холодной. Ни черпака, ни кувшина Голдштейн, конечно, не захватила. Грейвз с наслаждением плескал в лицо водой, смывая корку засохшей крови, проводил мокрыми пальцами по волосам. Цепкий изучающий взгляд Ньюта, который внимательно наблюдал за процедурой, ощущался на мокрой коже почти физически.

\- Никаких магических следов, - сказал Грейвз, поворачиваясь к Скамандеру, давая рассмотреть его со всех сторон. – Ничего.

Ньют кивнул – кажется, разочаровано. 

\- Без диагностических заклинаний трудно сказать. И даже с ними. Я не колдомедик, мистер Грейвз.

\- Надеюсь, вы увидели все, что хотели, и теперь я могу хотя бы одеться в одиночестве? – присутствие Скамандера отчего-то раздражало.

Ньют метнул на Грейвза быстрый понимающий взгляд, кивнул и без слов вышел за дверь. Вытираться пришлось собственной нижней рубашкой – полотенец в умывальной тоже не оказалось. Натянув влажную ткань обратно и мимоходом пожалев, что нельзя наложить высушивающие и согревающие чары, Грейвз вышел обратно в комнату. 

Ньют и Голдштейн стояли возле окна и о чем-то вполголоса спорили. Кажется, Голдштейн взяла себя в руки, по крайней мере уже не выглядела так, словно вот-вот расплачется. Ньют рассеянно вертел в руках волшебную палочку и качал головой. Батарею пузырьков он перенес обратно на стол. Криденс все так же сидел на кровати. При появлении Грейвза он поднял голову и подался было вперед, намереваясь вскочить на ноги, но в последний момент удержался и только сильнее вцепился в собственные колени. Грейвз ободряюще кивнул ему и даже слабо улыбнулся, ковыляя к кровати. Он все время чувствовал взгляд Криденса на себе, пока не рухнул рядом, заставив пружины жалобно заскрипеть. 

\- Так будет лучше, - донеслись до него тихие слова Голдштейн. В ушах стоял гул, и хотелось потрясти головой, чтобы избавиться от него – впрочем, Грейвз знал, что это не поможет. 

\- И что дальше? – спросил он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Голдштейн и Скамандер замерли, перестав перешептываться. – Мистер Скамандер, куда вы намеревались отвезти Криденса? И главное – как?

\- Морем. В Англию, - Ньют почесал палочкой затылок. – На первое время поселил бы у себя, потом… потом все зависело бы от Криденса. Чего бы он захотел и к чему бы оказался способен… или неспособен.

На что способен Криденс – или обскур – присутствующим было ясно даже слишком хорошо. 

\- А теперь? – спросил Грейвз, прервав неловкое молчание. 

Ньют вздохнул. Голдштейн опять бросила на него умоляющий взгляд и, не сдержавшись, коснулась рукава пальто. 

\- Штаб-квартира МАКУСА в руинах, - откашлявшись, продолжил Грейвз. – Убиты маги и не-маги. Нарушены положения Статута о секретности - уже второй раз за последний месяц. Если раньше аврорат и Президент могли и не знать о выжившем обскуре… о Криденсе, то теперь в этом ни у кого не осталось никаких сомнений. Учитывая, что самым большим разрушениям подверглась Комната исполнения приговоров… я не путаю, мисс Голдштейн?

Тина, напряженно слушавшая Грейвза, отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Так вот, учитывая это, связать появление обскура с моим побегом тоже будет несложно. Каждый аврор... более того, каждый маг, увидевший меня или Криденса, будет бить сразу на поражение. Вы, мистер Скамандер – контрабандист и мошенник, - Ньют на эти обвинения только растерянно поднял брови. – Но за это к смертной казни не приговаривают. 

Впрочем, учитывая текущую ситуацию и личную неприязнь Пиквери к Скамандеру, дело могло повернуться как угодно. 

\- Что вы хотите сказать? – спросил Ньют. 

\- Я хочу сказать, что вы обещали помочь мисс Голдштейн, которая приняла слишком горячее участие в судьбе Криденса. Но вы ничем не обязаны ни ему, ни мне. В данный момент нас разыскивает весь магический Нью-Йорк. Возможно, завтра с утра сюда нагрянут авроры, а значит, оставаясь здесь, вы каждую минуту подвергаете себя смертельной опасности. Это и мисс Голдштейн касается.

Ньют усмехнулся.

\- Мне, знаете ли, не привыкать, мистер Грейвз. Спасибо за предупреждение, но мои планы не изменились – я по-прежнему предлагаю Криденсу путешествие в Англию. Правда, не обещаю особого комфорта… Криденс? – Ньют наклонился вперед, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. – Хочешь поехать со мной? 

Все взгляды обратились на Криденса, который судорожно стиснул ладони на коленях и медленно поднял голову. Ньют ободряюще ему улыбнулся. Криденс нерешительно посмотрел на него, потом на Голдштейн, которая попыталась выдавить в ответ улыбку, а потом - на Грейвза. 

\- Вы говорили, мне нужно в Европу, - сказал он. Грейвз согласно кивнул. – Тогда… мистер Скамандер, - чуть громче сказал Криденс, глядя по-прежнему на Грейвза. – Спасибо за предложение, только… - тут он закусил нижнюю губу, собираясь с силами, словно перед прыжком в ледяную воду. – Мистер Грейвз может поехать с нами?

Грейвз выдохнул – до этого момента он и не понимал, что, оказывается, задерживал дыхание. Скамандер с Голдштейн опять обменялись взглядами в безмолвном диалоге. 

\- Вы же… не откажетесь? - прошептал Криденс, умоляюще глядя на Грейвза. 

\- Возможно, я смогу все устроить, - торопливо вклинился Ньют. – И нет, Криденс, я совсем не против, если мистер Грейвз к нам присоединится. Вот только…

\- Только нужно действовать быстро, - перебила его Голдштейн. – И понадобятся не-маговские деньги. 

\- Кажется, мне не оставили выбора, - криво усмехнулся Грейвз. Он имел в виду вовсе не Скамандера и не Криденса, конечно. Авроры в самом деле могли появиться на пороге в любой момент, и предложение Скамандера, при всей его сомнительности, оказалось весьма кстати – как и его зелья.

Криденс продолжал сверлить Грейвза настороженным взглядом, но заметно расслабился и пробормотал:

\- Мне жаль, мистер Грейвз. Мне тоже.

\- И все-таки как вы собираетесь выбраться из города, все выезды из которого вот уже месяц находятся под усиленным контролем аврорских патрулей? Боюсь, на помощь мисс Голдштейн в этой ситуации рассчитывать не приходится, - Грейвз потер ладонями лицо. Хотелось только одного – упасть на кровать и закрыть глаза. Кажется, Скамандер подсунул ему сонное зелье вместо обезболивающего.

\- Вы же сами назвали меня контрабандистом, - Ньют усмехнулся. – Было бы лучше отплывать из Филадельфии, но что уж теперь… Нью-йоркские сухогрузы тоже сгодятся. 

\- Сухогрузы?

\- На пассажирские суда нам не попасть. А вот спрятаться в трюме среди груза можно попробовать. Несколько лет назад я с успехом путешествовал таким способом на барке по Дунаю, когда мне срочно понадобилось попасть в Чехословакию, не привлекая лишнего внимания. Я знаю одного капитана – не-мага, он ходит на «Синей птице», перевозит ирландский эль и зерно. Утром он согласился перевезти через океан двух нелегальных пассажиров… думаю, будет не против третьего. Только нужны еще не-маговские деньги… доллары, кажется? 

Криденс молча потянулся к карману пальто, одолженному ему Грейвзом, и достал мятую пачку долларов. Ньют одобрительно кивнул.

\- Должно хватить. Что ж, чем быстрее я найду капитана, тем лучше. «Птица» отходит завтра в полдень... точнее, уже сегодня. - Он рванулся было к двери, но остановился на полпути, словно вдруг вспомнив что-то важное, обернулся к Голдштейн и смущенно покосился на Криденса. – Я бы предложил тебе пойти с нами… Тина считает, что здесь небезопасно, но…

\- Мы с Куинни были бы рады приютить тебя до завтра, - перебила его Голдштейн. Она тоже подошла ближе, и теперь вместе с Ньютом нависала над сидящими Криденсом и Грейвзом.

Грейвз едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Безопасность ночной прогулки и аппарации в Манхэттеновский магический квартал вызывала большие сомнения. Присутствие рядом Скамандера ситуацию не улучшало. 

Ньют виновато покосился на нее и покачал головой. Видимо, именно об этом они спорили у окна, пока Грейвз мылся. Криденс смотрел на Голдштейн исподлобья и, насколько Грейвз мог судить, вовсе не обрадовался перспективе отправиться куда-то вместе с Голдштейн. Взгляд у него, впрочем, тоже был виноватым.

\- Н-не думаю… я бы предпочел остаться здесь, - тихо сказал он.

\- Да, Криденс прав, - подхватил Ньют, примирительно касаясь локтя Голдштейн. – Будет гораздо лучше, если сегодня ночью рядом с мистером Грейвзом кто-то останется. Кровотечение может возобновиться, и тогда придется опять принимать зелья. 

Криденс посмотрел на Ньюта расширившимися глазами, но кивнул уверенно. 

\- Хорошо.

\- Вот и отлично, - Ньют просиял и поманил его к столу. – Пойдем, я покажу тебе, какие зелья давать и в какой последовательности. Запомнишь?

Криденс еще раз кивнул – на этот раз менее уверено, и последовал за Ньютом к окну. Голдштейн смотрела на них, закусив губу и нахмурившись. 

\- Он не взял с собой чемодан, - вполголоса произнесла она. Грейвз удивленно поднял брови. Голдштейн помолчала, терзая зубами нижнюю губу, потом сказала еще тише. – Чемодан. Со зверями. Ради которых он приехал в Америку. 

\- Интересно, - протянул Грейвз, которому не очень понятна была эта внезапная тревога Голдштейн о магических тварях. 

\- Вы не понимаете, - вдруг отчаянно зашептала она, глядя, как Ньют показывает Криденсу какую-то склянку, стуча по ней пальцем. – Он никогда не расстается с ними. В них вся его жизнь. А если он их оставил, значит… значит, не хочет подвергать их риску. Значит, уверен, что находится в смертельной опасности, и что это путешествие закончится…

\- Мисс Тина, не хочу вас пугать, но все находящиеся в этой комнате сейчас в смертельной опасности, - хмыкнул Грейвз. 

\- Я знаю, но… Я бы поехала с вами, если бы могла, - неожиданно сказала Голдштейн и покраснела.

Грейвз прикрыл глаза. Комната словно выцветала, подергиваясь по углам серой дымкой. Негромкий голос Ньюта, все еще втолковывавший Криденсу про зелья, казался усыпляющим ненавязчивым шумом. Еще немного, и он заснет прямо так, сидя, и будь что будет.

Тем неожиданнее было услышать до боли знакомое имя. Словно повеяло в лицо ледяным ветром, стряхивая сонливость и апатию. Он с усилием открыл глаза. Голдштейн опять сидела на корточках перед кроватью, в ее глазах плескался плохо скрываемый страх.

\- Гриндевальд. Я не говорила вам раньше, но… В общем, он сбежал. Воспользовался суматохой после нападения обскура. 

Если бы Грейвз мог, он расхохотался бы в голос. Теперь он понял, почему так беспокоилась Голдштейн – предприятие по скрытному побегу из Нью-Йорка было практически обречено на неудачу. Кого же авроры ищут с большим рвением – его, обскура или Гриндевальда? 

Грейвз спрятал лицо в ладони и оперся локтями в колени. Пиквери, как же так? Карьеры, жизни, безопасное существование магического Нью-Йорка были сметены в одно мгновение силой, которую разбудил темный волшебник Геллерт Гриндевальд, а направил на Вулворт-билдинг глава департамента охраны магического правопорядка Персиваль Грейвз при участии бывшего аврора Голдштейн. Мерлин, какая ирония.

\- Мистер Грейвз? – раздался над ухом обеспокоенный голос. 

Он с усилием поднял голову, встретившись взглядом с тем, кто уничтожил все, чему Грейвз отдал многие годы своей жизни. Кто при этом спас его самого. Кто без усилий сломал древние охранные щиты МАКУСА, а сам каждый раз сжимался от любого резкого слова и боялся поднять глаза на собеседника…

\- Криденс Бэрбоун, - медленно, почти по слогам проговорил Грейвз. 

Возможно, будет лучше, если им все-таки не удастся покинуть Нью-Йорк.


	12. Глава 12

Ночью, как и опасался Ньют, кровотечение открылось снова. Грейвз проснулся от спазмов кашля и некоторое время судорожно хватал воздух ртом, сглатывая вязкую кровавую слюну. Глаза неприятно пекло, в горло словно насыпали песка. Рука привычно потянулась за палочкой, чтобы наколдовать Агуаменти, но наткнулась только на жесткие от крахмала простыни и стриженный затылок Криденса. 

Криденс, напуганный прогнозами Скамандера, вызвался дежурить у постели Грейвза, но, видимо, все-таки задремал. От прикосновения он вздрогнул и резко вскинул голову. В предрассветных сумерках в его мутных со сна глазах Грейвз без труда прочитал растерянность и страх.

\- Не суетись, - прохрипел он и в очередной раз с трудом сглотнул. Слюны уже не осталось, но кровь по-прежнему затекала в горло. – Вода. Потом кровеостанавливающее. Потом… что там еще есть у Скамандера.

\- Я помню, - напряженным голосом выговорил Криденс, вскакивая на ноги и в два прыжка оказываясь у стола. 

Грейвз откинулся на подушку. Скверно. В таком виде от него будет мало проку – если, конечно, вся эта затея с побегом в трюме не-маговского сухогруза не сведется к бреду его воспаленного воображения… или воспаленного воображения Скамандера.

К его губам прижался прохладный край стеклянного стакана. Криденс неожиданно уверенно обхватил его за плечи и осторожно приподнял, пристроив голову у себя на плече. В движениях чувствовалась сноровка - то ли Криденс за прошлый вечер успел наловчиться, нянчась с Грейвзом, то ли, что более вероятно, ухаживал за больными и раньше. Кажется, у него была сестра, младшая. Представив себе Криденса в роли сиделки для маленькой девочки, Грейвз едва не поперхнулся и решил не открывать глаза, жадно глотая вкусную холодную воду. 

\- Сначала вода, мистер Грейвз, - услышал он тихое бормотание Криденса, который явно повторял слова Ньюта – не столько для Грейвза, сколько для себя. – Потом зеленый флакон… И синий. И еще вот этот…

Судя по звукам, пустые пузырьки он просто бросал на пол. Грейвз, морщась, выпил все, без колебаний и вопросов. 

\- И… что теперь? – растерянно спросил Криденс, когда последнее зелье было проглочено. Грейвз почти физически ощутил, как возвращается к Криденсу привычная неуверенность – теперь, когда миссия, возложенная на него Ньютом, завершилась, и никакой близкой и понятной цели, способной занять мысли и руки, больше не было. 

\- Ждать, - коротко ответил Грейвз. 

Глаз он так и не открыл. Криденс вновь напрягся, из его тела ушла уверенная расслабленность и четкость движений. Грейвз почувствовал, как закаменели мышцы плеча, на которое он опирался затылком, но сил отстраняться у него просто не было. Более того – хотелось чуть повернуть голову, пачкая рубашку Криденса свежей кровью, и уткнуться лбом в прохладную шею. Кожа Криденса всегда была холоднее, чем его собственная – в этом Грейвз уже успел убедиться за их непродолжительное знакомство. А еще Криденс с трудом выносил прикосновения посторонних людей – в этом Грейвз тоже имел возможность убедиться воочию. Вспомнилось, как он отшатывался от ласковых объятий Голдштейн, как постоянно прятал руки и втягивал голову в плечи, стараясь стать как можно незаметнее. Словно одно лишь присутствие других людей причиняло ему боль, а случайные, а тем более намеренные касания усиливали эту боль тысячекратно. 

Грейвз все-таки повернул голову, сминая ткань незастегнутого ворота рубашки Криденса, и прижался лбом к прохладной коже. Криденс не вздрогнул, не отпрянул, только шумно втянул носом воздух. Грейвз знал, что это неправильно, что нужно отстраниться и, пожалуй, принести извинения, что он самым бессовестным образом использует Криденса… и все же медлил. Двигаться не хотелось совершенно, хотя зелья начинали понемногу действовать. 

\- Модести тоже так делала, - прошептал вдруг Криденс. – Когда болела. 

Он по-прежнему сидел напряженный как струна, боясь лишний раз пошевелиться, но Грейвз почувствовал невесомое, почти неощутимое прикосновение к макушке – словно Криденс осторожно склонил голову и прижался к ней щекой. 

\- Твоя сестра? – спросил он, чтобы не молчать.

\- Да. Она часто болела. У ма и Честити всегда было много хлопот с сиротами и церковными делами. Ма считала, что Модести уже взрослая и может позаботиться о себе сама, пока она занята. А я… В такие дни я старался закончить пораньше и тайком пробирался на женскую половину, где оставалась только Модести. Остальные приходили потом, к ужину. Если бы ма узнала… Модести была рада мне. Ей было страшно одной, особенно под вечер зимой, когда темнело рано. Обычно я зажигал лампу, забирался к ней на кровать и рассказывал что-нибудь… все равно что. Я знаю мало интересных историй, а уж сказок и подавно… Модести меня обнимала, утыкалась носом в шею, сопела так смешно… я старался ее рассмешить, а получалось, что это она меня смешила, - Криденс вдруг замолчал, а потом серьезно добавил. – Надеюсь, с ней сейчас все хорошо. 

Это не было вопросом, но Грейвз прекрасно понял, почему Криденс неуверенно запнулся на последнем слове. 

\- Наверное, - сказал он, хотя не знал о судьбе сестры Криденса ровным счетом ничего. – Ей сейчас лучше, чем было в приюте Мэри Лу. 

Может, если им обоим повезет, Криденс и в самом деле убедит себя в этом. Пусть история с обскуром закончится хорошо хотя бы для маленькой невинной девочки – а правда это или нет, не важно. Криденс в своем отчаянии готов поверить во что угодно. Верил же он Грейвзу.

\- Надеюсь, я не сделал ей ничего плохого, когда… когда позволил ему вырваться. 

\- Ты чувствуешь его сейчас? – спросил Грейвз. Он виском ощущал, как часто бьется пульс на шее Криденса.

\- Всегда. Он… как тень. Как холод где-то внутри. Но когда мне страшно, или я злюсь… он становится горячим, как огонь. Тогда очень трудно справиться, удержать его, он жжет и вырывается, а мне нечем дышать. Я словно выворачиваюсь наизнанку, и появляется он. 

\- Ты можешь контролировать его действия? Хоть немного? Направлять его, сдерживать его силу?

Криденс долго молчал, потом отрицательно качнул головой.

\- Нет. Не знаю… Слишком больно, столько всего… Мне кажется, когда он вырывается наружу, я могу только кричать, иначе просто с ума сойду или рассыплюсь, или... Мистер Грейвз, не надо больше… о нем, хорошо?

\- Хорошо. Но интересные истории, уж извини, я тоже рассказывать не мастер, - усмехнулся Грейвз.

\- Не нужно, - Криденс вздохнул, шевельнув дыханием волосы Грейвза. – Уже светает. Давайте просто так посидим и помолчим, пока есть время.

Криденс был прав – времени у них почти не осталось. Призрачные часы тикали, отмеряя, возможно, последние спокойные минуты их жизней. А может быть, в принципе последние минуты.

\- Если ты перестанешь изображать из себя фонарный столб и откинешься на спинку кровати, будет намного удобнее, - пробормотал Грейвз. 

Криденс послушно поерзал на матрасе, честно стараясь расслабиться, но судороги все равно прошивали то одну, то другую мышцу его рук и плеч.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я начал сопеть тебе в шею? Учитывая недавнее кровотечение, это не очень разумно, как думаешь?

Секунду стояла тишина, и Грейвз уже успел обругать себя последними словами за неуклюжую шутку, когда над ухом вдруг раздался нервный смешок. Криденс ничего не ответил и окончательно расслабиться так и не смог, но Грейвз все же почувствовал – что-то изменилось. 

Они сидели так, не двигаясь и не разговаривая, в серых предрассветных сумерках, и Криденс не возражал, что кровь Грейвза продолжала пачкать его единственную рубашку, а Грейвз старался не обращать внимания на то, как непроизвольно дрожала рука, обнимавшая его за плечи.


	13. Глава 13

Под утро с залива Лоуер-бэй пришел туман, да такой плотный, что с расстояния пяти шагов трудно было различить лицо человека. Зимой в Нью-Йорке такие туманы не были редкостью, но Грейвзу, подозрительно оглядывавшему портовые доки, и в этом мерещилось зловещее колдовство Гриндевальда. 

Как бы там ни было, опустившаяся на город белая хмарь была им на руку. Скамандер в присланной под утро записке весьма расплывчато объяснил, где состоится их рандеву с капитаном «Птицы», поэтому Грейвз с Криденсом обходили вот уже третий ряд одноэтажных приземистых складов, где сваливали товар прибывшие сухогрузы, и старались по возможности не слишком бросаться в глаза. В этом деле туман оказался бесценным союзником, потому что вид праздношатающихся мужчин, внешний вид которых безошибочно выдавал в них горожан, ничем не связанных с портом и морем, как минимум вызывал удивленные взгляды встречных не-магов. Маги им пока не попадались, хотя Грейвз знал, что в порту их немало – и не только авроров, которых Пиквери наверняка отрядила на патрулирование. Магическая торговля процветала наравне с контрабандой, складские помещения, принадлежавшие гоблинам, соседствовали с не-маговскими, а на закон Раппапорт здесь частенько закрывали глаза. Впрочем, Скамандер осторожничал, назначив встречу не в самом порту, а чуть ниже по течению, где заканчивались причалы, а берег был бессистемно застроен складами, между которыми прятались матросские таверны и бордели.

\- Мистер Грейвз? – Криденс осторожно коснулся его локтя. – А если он не придет?

\- Придет, - сквозь зубы процедил Грейвз. – Смотри, вон склад «Спенсера и компании», третья линия от берега. Вон та забегаловка, в которой Скамандер рассчитывал отыскать своего знакомого контрабандиста, видишь фонарь? 

Фонарь действительно горел, призывно покачиваясь над самодельной вывеской и освещая полинявшее изображение корсара под черным флагом. Надпись гласила, что заведение называлось «Отчаянный» - главный ориентир Скамандера, вчера ночью путанно объяснявшего Грейвзу и Криденсу их утренний маршрут. Грейвз раздумывал, не зайти ли внутрь, но потом все-таки отказался от этой мысли - он не знал, нет ли там магического варианта «Отчаянного», а в таком случае риск быть узнанным возрастал многократно. 

Криденс оглянулся на вывеску и поежился – то ли от стылого тумана, пробиравшего до костей, то ли от прорывавшегося волнения. С того самого момента, как они вышли за порог гостеприимного заведения на Бердфорд-авеню, неожиданно глубокое ощущение взаимопонимания, которое им удалось разделить на рассвете, улетучилось без следа. Криденс вновь замкнулся, старался лишний раз не поднимать головы и не показывать глаз. Он предпочитал держаться позади Грейвза, следуя за ним по пятам как тень, едва не шарахаясь от каждого встречного прохожего. Среди моряков в просоленных куртках, железнодорожных путейщиков и грузчиков Бруклина Криденс смотрелся нелепо – впрочем, точно так же он смотрелся в толпе прохожих Манхэттена и среди разношерстной публики у Дженсона. Грейвза это раздражало. Ему казалось, что они представляют собой прекрасную мишень, не заметить которую мог только слепой сквиб. Оставалось уповать на контрабандные навыки Скамандера и на то, что у Пиквери просто не хватит людей для тщательной проверки всех кораблей, снимавшихся с якоря этим утром. 

Ньют объявился неожиданно - вдруг вынырнул из тумана, заставив Криденса шарахнуться в сторону, и приветливо кивнул обоим. При этом выглядел он совершенно безмятежно, словно собирался на выходную морскую прогулку. 

\- Вы поздно, - не удержался Грейвз, - скоро полдень. Где ваш не-маг-контрабандист?

\- Рад, что вам лучше, мистер Грейвз. «Птица» снимается с якоря, - ответил Ньют, мотнув головой куда-то в сторону порта. – Видите ли, неразумно пытаться проникнуть на судно до того, как его с носа до кормы обшарят ваши бывшие коллеги. 

С этими словами Ньют развернулся и резвым шагом направился в сторону залива, откуда раздавался приглушенный шум моторов, железный лязг и редкие гудки пароходов. Криденс во все глаза уставился на Грейвза, который несколько мгновений оглушенно моргал вслед удалявшейся долговязой фигуре, а потом бросился догонять Скамандера.

\- И что вы хотите этим сказать? – поравнявшись с Ньютом, выдохнул он, отметив про себя торопливые шаги, раздававшиеся за спиной. Криденс не отставал. – Вы видели авроров? 

\- Видел, - ответил Ньют, не сбавляя шага. Казалось, он прекрасно ориентировался среди бессистемной припортовой застройки. – Ваших коллег трудно перепутать с не-маговскими властями, мистер Грейвз. 

\- Вас не заметили? 

\- Не думаю. С капитаном мы поладили исключительно по-маггловски, без колдовства, я даже волшебную палочку не доставал, - за очередным поворотом в узкий грязный переулок Ньют завертел головой, выбирая направление. – Сюда.

\- Куда мы идем? – задал следующий вопрос Грейвз. Он не привык полагаться на других и незнание ситуации заставляло его злиться и нервничать. Более того, Скамандер не внушал ему никакого доверия, а от быстрой ходьбы перед глазами прыгали черные точки и звенело в ушах. 

\- «Птица» пойдет вниз по заливу. Капитан будет держаться берега вплоть до Лоуер-бэя, а за это время мы должны попасть на борт. 

\- Как? Вплавь? – изумился Криденс. 

\- Мерлин мой, конечно нет, - рассмеялся Ньют. Прищурившись, он внимательно разглядывал высокий бетонный забор, вдоль которого они шли. За забором тянулись ровные ряды одноэтажных складов, очевидно, заброшенных. Названия торговых компаний, которым они принадлежали, почти стерлись, маленькие окошки под самой крышей щетинились осколками стекла. Под забором громоздились кучи мусора, в которых рылись бродячие собаки. Туман скрадывал все остальное. 

Порядочная дыра в заборе обнаружилась почти на высоте человеческого роста. Ньют, поминутно оглядываясь, притащил из ближайшей кучи мусора деревянный поддон и остатки какого-то ящика. Криденс нашел большой камень, который можно было использовать в качестве опоры. Грейвз скептически осмотрел получившуюся конструкцию и придержал Ньюта, уже вознамерившегося было на нее вскарабкаться.

\- А теперь еще раз, мистер Скамандер, объясните, куда и зачем мы направляемся. 

Ньют досадливо тряхнул головой, даже не взглянув на него. Его странный блуждающий взгляд скользил по дыре в заборе, по кучам мусора вокруг, по узкой грязной улочке, тонувшей в тумане, упорно отказываясь фокусироваться на Грейвзе.

\- У нас мало времени. «Птица» уже отшвартовалась. Если мы не успеем…

И он вновь попытался запрыгнуть на импровизированную ступеньку. Грейвз с силой дернул его к себе за воротник пальто, Ньют смешно взмахнул руками и упал бы, если бы Криденс не успел его поддержать. Выпрямившись, он наконец-то посмотрел Грейвзу прямо в лицо.

\- Лодка. Весельная лодка, мистер Грейвз. Вчера ночью мы с капитаном привязали ее возле заброшенных складов, куда редко забредают не-маги, и условились, что «Птица» пойдет самым малым ходом вдоль береговой линии, где позволит осадка. Тем временем мы отвяжем лодку и доберемся на ней до корабля. Капитан спустит веревочную лестницу, и мы поднимемся на борт. 

Грейвз был так поражен, что некоторое время просто смотрел на Ньюта, начинавшего нетерпеливо переминаться с ноги на ногу.

\- Но… это невозможно, - раздался вдруг голос Криденса, судя по всему, изумленного не меньше Грейвза. – Мистер Скамандер¸ у вас… у нас не получится.

\- Криденс прав. Как вы себе это представляете? Допустим, мы благополучно избежим столкновений с другими судами и катерами в заливе, и нас не заметят с берега в таком тумане. Но как вы собираетесь на весельной лодке догонять набирающее скорость судно – без магии? Нужно примерно точно вычислить момент, в который «Птица» будет проходить мимо, и оказаться в расчетной точке с помощью одних только весел - а, учитывая обстоятельства, это действительно невозможно. 

\- Это станет невозможно, если мы будем стоять здесь и спорить, - резко ответил Ньют. – Вы хотели знать, куда и зачем мы направляемся – я ответил на ваш вопрос.

Он вскочил на поддон, поставленный на камень, ухватился за край дыры и ловко подтянулся. Через мгновение его ноги исчезли в отверстии, а с другой стороны забора послышался звук приземлившегося тела и приглушенное: 

\- Советую поторопиться.

Криденс вопросительно посмотрел на Грейвза. Тот покачал головой и пробормотал:

\- Надеюсь, он знает, что делает. Давай, я за тобой. 

По ту сторону забора им открылись ряды деревянных бараков, терявшиеся в тумане, который здесь, у воды, был еще гуще. Ньют поторапливал, и Грейвз больше не пытался задавать вопросы – дыхание без остатка уходило на быстрый шаг, временами срывавшийся на бег. Бараки все тянулись и тянулись, немые и бесконечные, и вдруг словно разошлись в стороны. Грейвз скорее почувствовал, чем увидел перед собой огромное пустое пространство, затянутое белой колыхавшейся пеленой. Туман глушил даже звуки. Плеск воды о деревянные мостки казался далеким эхом. 

Ньют бодро взбежал на настил, стоявший на сваях, которые уходили прямо в воду, и перегнулся через край. 

\- Нашел! – ликующе крикнул он, сжимая в руке мокрую веревку и пытаясь ей помахать.

Грейвз пошел к нему. Под ногами чавкала раскисшая грязь и песок. Мостки, казалось, уходили в белое молочное ничто – и почему-то сразу вспомнилось о Комнате исполнения приговоров и Гриндевальде. Грейвз с усилием отогнал от себя непрошенные мысли. В тумане проплывали тени – баржи и катера, ходившие по местному фарватеру. У больших кораблей, выходивших из порта, коридор был дальше, и Грейвз в очередной раз подумал, что план Скамандера невыполним и самоубийственен. 

Ньют уже с энтузиазмом разматывал веревку, отвязывая лодку от сваи. Грейвз глянул вниз – лодка была узкая и грязная, у задней скамьи свалены рыбацкие снасти, на передней растянут кусок брезента. 

\- Залезайте, - радушно пригласил его Ньют. – Осторожно, не переверните, она не очень-то устойчива. 

\- Давай, - Грейвз кивнул Криденсу на лодку и вновь выдержал его испытующий вопросительный взгляд. 

\- Мистер Грейвз…

\- Я знаю. Но у нас нет выбора.

Криденс неловко сел на настил и начал осторожно спускаться в лодку, цепляясь за мокрую сваю, чтобы не рухнуть вниз. Грейвз ухватил его за руку, чтобы поддержать. Криденс на секунду вскинул на него глаза – и Грейвзу показалось, что в глубине темного взгляда мелькнули белые всполохи. В следующее мгновение Криденс мягко скользнул вниз и оказался в лодке. Грейвз моргнул. Это все туман, Мордред его возьми. 

Ньют уже сидел в лодке, стянув брезент со скамьи, и примерялся к веслам. Грейвз прыгнул вниз, почти не глядя. Лодка угрожающе закачалась на волнах, и Криденс, кое-как примостившийся на узкой деревяшке, вцепился в борта до побелевших костяшек. Грейвз пристально всмотрелся в его бледное сосредоточенное лицо – длинные ресницы отбрасывали тени на щеки, застывший взгляд казался непроницаемо темным. Никаких признаков обскура. 

Ньют нетерпеливо дернул Грейвза за рукав.

\- Садитесь. Туда, на корму. Я буду грести. Времени мало.

Грейвз скептически вздернул бровь, но на этот раз ничего не сказал. Стараясь не раскачивать лодку, он устроился возле Криденса и подтянул к себе брезент. Жесткая просоленная ткань поддавалась плохо, но Криденс, сообразив, что он пытался сделать, принялся помогать. Вдвоем они кое-как пристроили кусок брезента на плечах, пригнувшись пониже – со стороны, конечно, их маскировка выглядела жалко, но это было лучше, чем ничего. 

Ньют осторожно выгребал из-под мостков, ловко орудуя веслами. Ветер трепал его шевелюру и заставлял морщиться. Туман над заливом завивался струями и оседал влагой на коже и одежде. Грейвз, подумав, снял шляпу. Криденс последовал его примеру. Звуки над заливом расходились далеко, но определить, откуда именно они шли, было сложно и без тумана. Волны качали лодку, заставляя Грейвза хвататься на борт и край скамьи и тяжело приваливаться плечом к плечу Криденса. Ситуация с каждой минутой казалась ему все подозрительнее.

В очередной раз заметив, как непроизвольно дернулись пальцы правой руки Нюта, как шевельнулись его губы, Грейвз отмел все сомнения.

\- Вы солгали, - сказал он. Ньют упрямо мотнул головой. – Отпираться бессмысленно, вы не сильны в беспалочковой магии. Поэтому были так уверены в том, что не промахнетесь с идущей «Птицей». Чары слежения? Что-то еще?

Ньют посмотрел на него, как терпеливая мать на неразумное дитя. 

\- Естественно. Я оставил на «Птице» маячок. Как и на этой лодке, мистер Грейвз. Вы же сами сказали – по-другому невозможно. 

\- Теперь нас поймают? – спросил Криденс, вскинув голову. Грейвз скосил глаза на его профиль, но взгляд Криденса, прикованный к Ньюту, был совершенно нечитаем. Мокрая челка прилипла ко лбу, брезент за плечами хлопал как парус. Более странного и нелепого зрелища, чем трое волшебников, притворяющихся не-магами, посреди акватории нью-йорского порта, трудно было представить.

\- Будем надеяться, что нет, - Ньют пожал плечами, налегая на весла. Повернув голову, он напряженно вслушивался, загребая воду то левым, то правым веслом, ведя лодку одним ему известным маршрутом. 

Совсем рядом из тумана вынырнул катер, коротко прогудел и прошел мимо, подняв высокую волну, которая перехлестнулась через низкий борт лодки и обдала сидевших в ней тучей брызг. Ньют принялся торопливо грести в другую сторону, вытирая мокрое лицо локтем. 

Криденс долгим взглядом проводил уходящий катер. Грейвз наклонился к нему и, понизив голос, сказал:

\- Скамандер не так уж неправ. В порту маги и ведьмы каждый день творят волшебство – Нью-Йорк торговый город, не говоря уже о контрабанде, которая процветает в условиях сухого закона, несмотря на все усилия аврората. Конечно, в этом случае без магии и заклинаний – порой весьма искусных – не обходится. Гоблины арендуют склады бок о бок с не-магами, подпольные клубы работают по всему побережью, там зачастую собираются полулегальные магические существа, контрабандисты и все, кто не в ладах с законом. 

Катер исчез в тумане, оставив на воде длинный пенный след, и звук работавшего мотора медленно затих вдали. Криденс повернул голову, и Грейвз наконец-то увидел его глаза так близко, что у него вдруг закружилась голова. Пульсирующий зрачок почти сливался по цвету с темной радужкой, отчего взгляд казался странно затягивающим в себя. Грейвз на секунду сбился с мысли и запнулся на полуслове. Криденс смотрел на него, не мигая, и ждал. 

\- Поэтому, - продолжил Грейвз медленнее и тише, - за короткий срок проверить все корабли и портовые постройки, где засекли вспышки недавней магической активности, нереально. У Пиквери… у Президента МАКУСА просто не хватит для этого людей и возможностей. Есть еще пассажирский причал, но Пиквери прекрасно понимает, что это самое очевидное решение, а значит ни я, ни Гриндевальд им не воспользуемся. И все же этот вариант она не будет сбрасывать со счетов – слишком велик риск ошибки. То же самое с железнодорожным сообщением и другими сухопутными возможностями выехать из города – они постараются охватить все, но море – наш единственный шанс покинуть Америку раз и навсегда, и в аврорате это прекрасно знают. Оставаться на континенте – значит подвергать себя лишней опасности. Гриндевальд всегда предпочитал кардинальные решения…

\- Мистер Грейвз.

Грейвз обнаружил, что уже некоторое время слепо таращится в пустоту, и вздрогнул, вновь переведя взгляд на Криденса. 

\- Значит, будут проверять в первую очередь корабли, которые уходят в ближайшие дни, - проверять на чары сокрытия и любые их модификации, трансфигурацию и все виды Непростительных. А в нашем случае будут искать вспышки именно моей магии, она Пиквери прекрасно известна. Или магии обскура.

Зрачки Криденса стали совсем крохотными, запульсировали. Он моргнул и медленно выдохнул.

\- Нам повезло, что Пиквери не знает, что мистер Скамандер любезно предложил нам помочь.

Ньют, который делал вид, что совершенно не прислушивается к словам Грейвза, улыбнулся, не поворачивая головы. 

\- Считается, что я давно в Англии. Мою палочку, конечно, проверили, когда сопровождали на борт лайнера перед мои предполагаемым отплытием… А вот и «Птица»!

Грейвз огляделся. Кроме колыхавшейся серой воды он не видел ничего, шума винтов тоже слышно не было – вернее, шум был, но, казалось, он шел отовсюду. 

\- Мистер Грейвз!.. – Криденс вдруг ухватил его за руку и указал вправо, где из тумана медленно выступали очертания судна. 

Для трансатлантического сухогруза «Птица» была, наверное, маловата, но сидевшему в весельной лодке Грейвзу неумолимо надвигавшийся высокий борт показался просто огромным. Криденс, как зачарованный, смотрел на «Птицу» и все сильнее стискивал локоть Грейвза – явно неосознанно. Впрочем, Грейвзу было не до того.

\- Осторожнее, Скамандер, - резко бросил он, когда расстояние между лодкой и судном стало критически опасным. – Нас затянет под винт!

\- Но мы должны поймать лестницу, - возразил Ньют. Он выпрямился во весь рост, с трудом балансируя на носу лодки, словно и впрямь рассчитывал ухватиться за невидимую пока веревку на полном ходу судна.

«Птица», разрезая острым носом волны, продолжала на всех парах идти прямо на них. Грейвз выругался в голос, метнулся к передней скамье, едва не столкнув Ньюта в воду, и ухватившись за весло, принялся изо всех сил грести в сторону. Лодка опасно закачалась, щедро зачерпывая воду правым бортом.

\- Вы соображаете, что делаете? – прокричал Грейвз Ньюту. 

«Птица», казалось, заняла собой весь горизонт, потеснив даже туман. Грейвз ясно видел серо-стальной борт в потеках ржавчины и неровно намеченную ватерлинию, черные ленты якорных цепей и натянутые тросы – все это с гулом и лязгом наползало прямо на них, и удерживать лодку с каждой минутой становилось все труднее. Грейвз навалился на весло всем телом, лодка, попав в попутное течение, завертелась юлой, и Ньют, не удержав равновесия, рухнул в воду. Криденс коротко крикнул – скорее от удивления, чем от страха, и почти одновременно прозвучало торопливое:

\- Акцио веревочная лестница!

Грейвз инстинктивно пригнулся, и в следующий момент послышался свист, плеск и слабое восклицание Ньюта. По счастью, длины лестницы хватило, чтобы ее призвать, и теперь Скамандер барахтался в волнах, крепко уцепившись за деревянные перекладины и мокрые веревочные узлы. «Птица» тащила его за собой и довольно быстро. Грейвзу хватило одного взгляда, чтобы оценить перспективы. Не теряя ни секунды, он схватил Криденса за руку и, с силой оттолкнувшись от дна лодки, бросился вслед за Ньютом в воду. 

Зимний залив встретил его ледяным холодом. Грейвз ушел под воду с головой и тут же отчаянно заработал руками и ногами – вперед и вверх, чувствуя, как пальцы, намертво сомкнувшиеся на запястье Криденса, сводит судорогой. Вынырнув, он торопливо глотнул воздуха пополам с соленой водой. Пришла запоздалая мысль, что он даже не спросил, умеет ли Криденс плавать… Но тут рука, вытянутая в подводную тьму, наткнулась на что-то шершавое и податливое, Грейвз ухватился за это «что-то», оказавшееся плывущими в воде полами пальто Ньюта, ощутил резкий рывок вперед и вновь ушел под воду. Тяжесть тела Криденса тянула его назад, мотор «Птицы» - вперед, воздух в легких заканчивался, а перед глазами начинали вертеться цветные круги. Грейвз едва удержал себя от привычного легкого движения кистью – одно несложное заклинание, и все трое окажутся на судне. Одно-единственное магическое усилие – и надежда выбраться из Нью-Йорка невредимыми из призрачной превратится в похороненную. 

Сил и воздуха в легких оставалось все меньше. Неизвестно, что выбрал бы Грейвз, продлись эта агония еще хотя бы на пару секунд дольше, но магия пришла к нему на помощь извне. Он почувствовал ее знакомую силу, которая плавно подняла его на поверхность и буквально швырнула о стальной борт «Птицы», с которого свешивалась призванная Ньютом лестница. 

Грейвз, мокрый и дезориентированный, инстинктивно вцепился в перекладины, закашлялся, выплевывая соленую воду и с трудом возвращая к себе ощущение верха и низа. Он висел, покачиваясь, на веревочной лестнице чуть выше уровня ватерлинии «Птицы». Под ним, точно такой же мокрый и перепуганный, цеплялся за перекладины оглушенный Криденс. Ньют смотрел на них снизу сквозь спутанную рыжую челку, по-прежнему барахтаясь в волнах. Поднятое «Птицей» течение могло с минуты на минуту затянуть его под корпус или ударить о борт, но Ньют почему-то не спешил выбираться из воды. Волшебную палочку он зажал в зубах. Грейвз хотел сказать Скамандеру многое – про творимое им волшебство и про его идиотскую идею с весельной лодкой, но выговорил лишь, стараясь не стучать зубами:

\- Поднимайтесь. 

И полез вверх. «Птица» оказалась не самым большим судном – для трансатлантического перехода и вовсе до смешного крошечным, - поэтому нелегкий подъем закончился довольно быстро. Грейвз перевалился через невысокий фальшборт и оказался на узком отрезке палубы, ограниченном стеной рубки. На палубе не было ни души, и совсем рядом железные крутые ступеньки вели куда-то на нижние ярусы внутрь корабля. 

Грейвз принялся ожесточенно стаскивать с себя мокрое холодное пальто. Своей спасательной выходкой Скамандер все равно что повесил на «Птицу» табличку, оповещавшую всех магов о странной активности на борту, а значит – их план провалился. Если авроры все же наблюдали за кораблем, не вышедшим из акватории нью-йорского порта…

Над фальшбортом показалось бледное лицо Криденса. Он сразу же нашел взглядом Грейвза и вслепую зашарил руками по скользкой мокрой палубе, пытаясь за что-нибудь ухватиться. Пальто он, видимо, потерял в заливе. Грейвз поймал его мечущиеся руки, перехватил Криденса под мышки и с усилием втащил на корабль. Криденс дышал прерывисто и загнанно, хватая стылый воздух губами, словно не мог надышаться. 

\- Ты в порядке? – хрипло спросил Грейвз. Его самого била дрожь. 

Криденс неловко кивнул. Над палубой показались рыжая макушка Ньюта. В отличие от Криденса, он довольно быстро перевалился через фальшборт, вытащил изо рта волшебную палочку и мотнул головой, разбрызгивая воду.

\- Мистер Скамандер, вы понимаете, в каком положении мы оказались? – тихо поинтересовался Грейвз. 

\- Наше положение будет еще хуже, если мы не втащим лестницу и не спрячемся, - полушепотом ответил Ньют, хватаясь за мокрые веревки. 

Грейвз решил не спорить, да и согреться движением было бы неплохо – поэтому он принялся помогать Ньюту. Криденс укладывал лестницу на палубе в аккуратный круг, хотя его об этом никто не просил.

\- Почему никого нет? – спросил Грейвз, оглядывая безлюдную палубу и рубку за спиной. 

\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Ньют, не прекращая работы. – Капитан должен был встретить нас и показать наши каюты.

\- Каюты? – недоверчиво переспросил Грейвз.

\- Конечно. Путь неблизкий, мистер Грейвз, не думаете же вы, что все это время нам придется прятаться в пустых бочках из-под эля? В открытом океане можно не опасаться преследования.

Грейвз усмехнулся. 

\- Зря вы недооцениваете американский аврорат, мистер Скамандер.

Ньют странно на него посмотрел, но ничего не сказал. Когда вся лестница была уложена у рубки аккуратными кольцами, Грейвз кивнул на железные ступеньки, уходившие вниз. 

\- Глупо и опасно торчать на открытой палубе. Поищем каюты, которые нам так любезно обещали. 

Он пропустил вперед Ньюта и Криденса и в последний раз огляделся – берег казался смазанной серой линией, мокрая палуба просматривалась до самого носа судна и была по-прежнему подозрительно пуста. Корму загромождали многочисленные контейнеры, ящики и доски, мешая обзору, и все же… У Грейвза не было четкого ощущения чужого присутствия, он не чувствовал ни малейшего проявления магии, но пресловутое аврорское чутье, позволявшее уходить от пущенных в спину проклятий, шептало ему «Опасность». 

План Скамандера провалился по всем фронтам. Чары слежения не оставляют просто так – даже, если судно славится контрабандным ирландским элем на весь портовый Нью-Йорк, - и они наверняка сделали "Птицу" прекрасным маяком, на котором было просто преступлением не организовать засаду. Грейвз быстро и бесшумно нырнул в проем, куда чуть раньше спустились Ньют и Криденс. Видимо, все было напрасно. Он чувствовал знакомое покалывание в пальцах, но не знал, может ли по-прежнему доверять своей беспалочковой магии после происшествия в Комнате исполнения приговоров. Почему-то чуть раньше, когда они втроем барахтались в воде, таких сомнений не возникало. 

Грейвз миновал несколько внутренних палуб – все пустые, тускло освещенные оплетенными в сетку лампами, - и оказался в самом низу. Гул и вибрации мотора здесь не только слышались, но и ощущались всем телом. Мгновенно заложило уши. Ньют и Криденс, тоже порядком встревоженные, ждали его у подножия лестницы. 

\- Мы сами себя загнали в ловушку, - пробормотал Грейвз, оглядывая узкий коридор, заканчивавшийся тупиком и закрытой дверью. 

И тем не менее, деваться им было некуда. Ньют на ходу взмахнул палочкой, сотворив Алохомору, и замок послушно открылся. Внутри обнаружилось большое холодное помещение, в котором, очевидно, перевозили груз. Сейчас большая его часть тонула во мраке и было, видимо, совершенно пустым, не считая нескольких разбитых ящиков и разбухших бочек. Пахло плесенью, сыростью и мышами. 

Ньют повернулся к Грейвзу и уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут послышалось быстрое размеренное звяканье – кто-то спускался по той самой железной лестнице, что и они несколько минут назад. 

Ньют мгновенно кинулся в дальний от двери угол – в трюме было почти совсем темно, единственная большая лампа освещала только центр, да еще немного света просачивалось из полуоткрытой двери. Впрочем, вряд ли темнота могла помочь Скамандеру остаться незамеченным. 

Грейвз это понимал, но все равно потащил Криденса в тот же угол. Если это авроры… тогда все очень плохо. Но на что-то иное рассчитывать было по меньшей мере наивно. Только Скамандер, будучи иностранцем и несколько… эксцентричным даже по меркам магического сообщества, мог всерьез поверить в успех их побега. И только Голдштейн с ее идеализированной верой в высшую справедливость могла его в этом поддержать. 

Рядом в темноте вздохнул Криденс. Грейвзу очень не понравился этот вздох. Он на ощупь отыскал его холодные дрожащие пальцы и сильно сжал. 

\- Криденс.

В окружающей полутьме он не мог разглядеть лица Криденса, тем более его глаз, но знал почти наверняка – в них сейчас клубилась белесая муть. 

\- Не надо, слышишь? Не выпускай его. 

Грейвз придвинулся совсем близко – так, что мокрые волосы Криденса щекотали его щеку,= и прошептал со всей убежденностью, на которую был способен:

\- Не сейчас. Не надо. Не смей. 

Каждое слово выстреливало, как пуля. Криденс задрожал, дернулся… и задышал ровнее. Грейвз не успел понять, значит ли это, что обскур под контролем, или наоборот – как лязг ступенек стих, а вместо него раздался знакомый голос:

\- Я уверена, мистер Абернетти, что здесь тоже никого нет. 

Ньют чуть слышно ахнул, а Грейвз не удержался и закатил глаза к невидимому в темноте потолку трюма. Вездесущая настырная Голдштейн. Он ожидал всего – и не удивился бы появлению Пиквери собственной персоной или боевых авроров, которые получили задание развеять их в пыль без разговоров и колебаний, но Порпентина Голдштейн, уверенно шествовавшая по «Птице» с палочкой наизготовку и значком аврора на лацкане пальто – это было нечто совершенно сюрреалистическое. Не говоря уже о кабинетной крысе Абернетти, которому никто в здравом уме не поручил бы полевую работу аврора. 

Это без слов говорило о том, какой непоправимый ущерб нанес обскур не только Вулворт-билдинг, но и всему МАКУСА. Видимо, Пиквери привлекла к поискам в прямом смысле слова всех, кто был способен сотворить хотя бы Ступефай. Грейвз непроизвольно стиснул пальцы, все еще сжимавшие ладонь Криденса, наверняка причиняя боль. Криденс даже не вздрогнул, не попытался вырваться – кажется, он даже не дышал.

\- А я уверен, что совсем недавнее магическое вмешательство было произведено волшебной палочкой Скамандера, - сварливо возразил невидимый пока Абернетти. Впрочем, решительности в его голосе было на порядок меньше, чем в голосе Голдштейн. И входить в темный трюм он явно не торопился. – Я, как глава отдела регистрации волшебных палочек, очень хорошо помню параметры. Мне пришлось лично заполнять все формуляры, потому что вы, Голдштейн, так и не удосужились…

\- Нет, здесь совершенно определенно никого нет, - перебила его Тина, описав палочкой смазанный круг. Свет единственного фонаря, мерно раскачивавшегося над головой, причудливо ложился на ее лицо, оставляя глубокие тени под глазами и вычерчивая острые белые скулы. Голдштейн казалась Грейвзу почти незнакомкой. – Кроме разве что, крыс… 

Абернетти просунул голову в дверь, повел носом и сморщился, как будто собираясь чихнуть. 

\- Ну и корыто, - вполголоса пробормотал он, брезгливо отряхивая ладонь.

Голдштейн с трудом отвела взгляд от угла, в котором застыли Ньют, Грейвз и Криденс, и повернулась к нему.

\- Я же вам говорила, - вкрадчивым тоном сказала она. – Мистер Скамандер давным-давно в Англии. Я не имела в виду, что вы ошиблись, мистер Абернетти, я знаю вас как высококлассного специалиста. Но вы же видите, что творится вокруг. Столько магов пытаются восстановить разрушенное… Их магия повсюду, неудивительно, что заклинания перепутались. Такая неразбериха…

Ее голос задрожал и прервался. Она отвернулась от Абернетти в сторону, словно не справившись со своими эмоциями, и вдруг вскинула совершенно спокойный взгляд на троицу, замершую у стены. У Грейвза сложилось впечатление, что она видит их, несмотря темноту, более того – смотрит все время на Ньюта и только на него. 

\- Ну… может быть, - неохотно допустил Абернетти, с опаской оглядывая трюм и в нерешительности то вскидывая палочку, то вновь опуская. 

Голдштейн следила за этими движениями с не меньшим напряженным вниманием, чем сам Грейвз. Абернетти сам не знал, на какой тонкой ниточке повисла сейчас его карьера и жизнь.

\- Это судно уж проверяли авроры вчера вечером, - продолжала Голдштейн. – Аврор Барвелл – вы ведь знаете его – лично инспектировал здесь все от носа до кормы. Конечно, мы должны проявлять бдительность, и я уверена, что госпожа Президент оценит вашу настойчивость, мистер Абернетти, но… простите, вы же были в Вулворт-билдинг, когда… Вы же видели, какие руины остались после обскура. Неужели вы думаете, что, будь он здесь, мы бы его не обнаружили? А Гриндевальд… Вы считаете, что Геллерт Гриндевальд будет смирно сидеть и дожидаться, пока его вытащат из трюма?

Абернетти нервно усмехнулся, но палочку спрятал.

\- Возможно, вы правы, Голдштейн, и я поторопился, приняв самовольное решение о проверке этого подозрительного судна, не дождавшись группы авроров, но, учитывая, что задерживать его отплытие мы не имеем права, а следы магической активности совсем свежие, я не могу брать на себя такую ответственность. Я должен сообщить аврорам…

\- Я аврор, мистер Абернетти, - Голдштейн гордо выпрямилась. – И, как вы совершенно справедливо заметили, проверка была проведена по всем правилам. На присутствующих здесь не-магах нет следов магического воздействия, на самом судне – только остаточные следы слабых заклинаний. Вы слышали, что вчера говорил аврор Барвелл – это известные контрабандисты, их услугами часто пользуются гоблины для перевозки нелегальных грузов. Вокруг полно авроров и магов, чьи заклинания легко перепутать. Именно так я и собираюсь написать в отчете. 

Она вскинула подбородок и пошла к двери, всем своим видом намекая, что разговор окончен, но тут послышался громкий хлопок аппарации, и Абернетти бесцеремонно оттеснили в сторону. 

\- Голдштейн, вот вы где. Абернетти, благодарю за бдительность. Что тут у вас? – отрывисто спросил голос, от звука которого у Грейвза встали дыбом волоски на руках. Он узнал эту фигуру, этот холодный взгляд и эту небрежную манеру стягивать волосы в хвост на затылке даже в полутьме. Аврор Барвелл, один раз уже отправивший его на смерть, явился с этой же целью вторично. 

Голдштейн, похоже, лишилась дара речи. От неожиданности она сделала два шага назад, вновь оказавшись под фонарем, освещавшим трюм. Зато Абернетти ощутимо повеселел и приободрился. 

\- По личному распоряжению госпожи Президент я отслеживал подозрительные проявления магии на всех кораблях, покидающих порт, аврор Барвелл. 

\- Но подозрения не подтвердились, - перебила его Голдштейн. В ее голосе отчетливо слышалось отчаяние. 

\- В самом деле? – Барвелл описал широкий неспешный круг своей палочкой, как раньше делала Голдштейн.

Грейвз молниеносно толкнул Криденса и Ньюта себе за спину, вскидывая вперед руку с заклинанием щита на кончиках пальцев, ожидая магической вспышки, боли… и ничего не произошло. Барвелл спокойно довершил движение и невозмутимым жестом убрал палочку в рукав. Заклинание щита, который пытался поставить Грейвз, не сработало, а сам он едва не упал от мгновенно накатившей тошнотворной слабости. 

Гул работавших двигателей показался вдруг оглушительным, а мерные волны за бортом судна превратились в семибальный шторм, швырявший «Птицу» как щепку. Реальность опять раскололась, и Грейвз ощутил знакомое тянущее чувство в груди. Длинные коридоры МАКУСА… Спины конвоя и старательно отведенные взгляды авроров… Пустота на месте воспоминаний… Такая же черная пустота в разноцветных глазах Гриндевальда… Магический огонь обскура и серое затягивающее ничто…

\- Вы говорите – Скамандер? Англичанин, который пленил Гриндевальда? – сквозь шум в ушах донесся до него голос Барвелла. 

Аврор не мог не узнать о их присутствии – и все же не торопился обнаруживать его. Он зачем-то продолжал задавать вопросы Абернетти и Голдштейн, которая растеряла всю свою гордость и уверенность, и смотрела на него едва ли не с ужасом. 

-…считаю, что произошла ошибка… недоразумение, - пролепетала она. 

\- Действительно, - вздохнул Барвелл. – Вероятно, так и есть. На судне нет посторонних магов, мистер Абернетти, но от лица американского аврората я выражаю вам благодарность. Мы обязаны не упустить опасных преступников, чего бы нам это ни стоило. Верно, аврор Голдштейн?

\- Да… конечно, вы совершенно правы…

\- Тогда не будем терять времени. Мистер Абернетти, предлагаю вам аппарировать на берег. Аврор Голдштейн, задержитесь, нужно подкорректировать память не-магам и внушить им, что нужно уже возвращаться к своим обязанностям, если они хотят без приключений выйти в открытый океан. 

Тина деревянной походкой пошла к двери, очевидно, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не обернуться. Грейвз поднял голову, прищурившись на высокую фигуру Барвелла, который галантно пропустил Голдштейн вперед и сам взялся за ручку двери. Более удобного шанса закончить все парой убийственных заклинаний трудно было представить. Щит Скамандера – если он успеет его поставить – продержится недолго против аврорских боевых навыков, сам Грейвз ни на что не способен. А Криденс…

Барвелл повернул голову и усмехнулся краем рта, глядя прямо в глаза Грейвзу, которого не мог видеть в темноте. Это длилось считанные мгновения – и Барвелл вышел, деликатно прикрыв за собой дверь. 

Воцарилась тишина. Все трое потрясенно молчали, словно ждали, что с минуты на минуту дверь откроется, и в трюм ворвется Барвелл и вооруженные авроры. Прошли, казалось, часы, пока один из них не решился пошевелиться – и это был Криденс. Его дыхание стало прерывистым и частым, а потом он сполз по стене на пол, и Грейвз услышал приглушенные рыдания. 

\- Что… что это было? – потрясенно спросил Ньют, словно получив сигнал, что можно разговаривать. – Он же знал, что мы здесь.

Грейвз тоже опустился на пол. Ноги гудели, словно он пробежал много миль, голова болела и кружилась. По верхней губе и подбородку медленно ползли теплые капли.

\- Радуйтесь, мистер Скамандер, - глухо сказал он. – Мы плывем в Англию.


	14. Глава 14

Им действительно отвели две крошечные каюты подальше от остальной команды - Грейвз подозревал, что когда-то здесь были подсобные помещения, к стенам которых предприимчивый капитан "Птицы" намертво приварил двухярусные койки. Немногочисленная команда не-магов относилась к своим пассажирам настороженно и неприязненно. Капитан, нашедший их в трюме вскоре после отбытия Барвелла, обругал всех троих такими словами, что Криденс, как раз поднимавшийся наверх вслед за Ньютом, споткнулся и едва не слетел с лестницы. Грейвзу, который едва переставлял ноги после неудачной попытки сотворить заклинание щита, досталось отдельно - капитан заподозрил в нем запойного пьяницу и в самых грубых выражениях объяснил, что у себя на судне пьянства не потерпит. Грейвз слушал молча, и хриплый зычный голос капитана, привычный перекрикивать ветер, казался ему то треском рушащихся стен Вулворт-билдинг, то шипением магической субстанции, испарявшейся со дна бассейна в Комнате исполнения приговоров.

Путь по скользкой палубе до каюты Грейвз не помнил. Очнулся он уже на койке, напоенный зельями (где только Скамандер умудрился их протащить?), высушенный чарами и укутанный по самые брови в тонкое шерстяное одеяло. Скамандер обнаружился тут же - за неимением в каюте мебели сидел прямо на полу рядом с койкой, делая палочкой замысловатые пассы. Грейвз подавил ребяческое желание натянуть одеяло повыше - диагностические заклинания он не любил с детства. 

Ньют, заметив, что Грейвз очнулся, улыбнулся, не прерывая своего занятия.

\- Я подумал, что больше нет причин скрываться. 

Тут он склонил голову вправо, невидящим взглядом уставившись куда-то перед собой, и осторожно принялся вращать палочкой по часовой стрелке. 

Грейвз хмыкнул, прислушиваясь к еле уловимому шепоту магии, разлитой в воздухе.

\- Действительно. Дезиллюминационные чары, опознающие, согревающие... Примите мои поздравления, мистер Скамандер. И это не считая впечатляющих навыков в колдомедицине.

\- Я много путешествую. В дороге разное случается. А остальное... Чары совсем слабые. Мне не хочется лишний раз подвергаться испытанию гостеприимством и красноречием нашего капитана. Хотя, боюсь, этого нам избежать все равно не удастся - завтракать и обедать придется вместе со всей командой, а моряки на сухогрузах - народ суровый. 

Ньют, наконец, убрал палочку и еще раз улыбнулся. 

\- Надеюсь, ваша улыбка означает, что я не умираю и по-прежнему являюсь волшебником, а не сквибом.

\- Моя улыбка означает, что вы не сквиб, - подтвердил Ньют. - И вы определенно не умираете. 

Грейвз уставился на нависший над ним железный панцирь второго яруса койки. Он не чувствовал ни облегчения, ни радости, хотя очень старался вызвать их в своем сердце. 

\- Где Криденс? - спросил он.

\- Пошел подышать воздухом, - беззаботно ответил Ньют и, заметив мрачный взгляд Грейвза, поспешно добавил. - Никакой опасности нет. Он расстроен, конечно, и напуган, но я не думаю, что обскур... в общем, я не думаю, что он появится. 

\- Этого никто не может знать, даже вы, - жестко сказал Грейвз, вспоминая белые вихри в черных зрачках Криденса и огненную тьму мечущегося обскура. Он поморщился и с усилием сел на койке. «Птицу» качало, и Грейвз порадовался, что никогда не страдал морской болезнью. 

\- Не ходите за ним, не надо, - вдруг сказал Ньют. Он посерьезнел и теперь смотрел не на Грейвза, а чуть в сторону и вниз, как обычно избегая прямого взгляда. – Ему нужно попрощаться с домом. Вы ведь понимаете, что вряд ли он в ближайшем будущем вернется в Нью-Йорк.

Сердце Грейвза болезненно заныло. Скорее всего, никто из них больше никогда не ступит на землю Соединенных Штатов. А насчет ближайшего будущего, любезно подаренного им аврором Барвеллом… есть ли оно у них? 

Нарочито не глядя на Скамандера, Грейвз с трудом поднялся на ноги и через распахнутую настежь дверь, пошатываясь, вышел на палубу. В открытом заливе дул сильный ветер, гоня к берегу низкие серые тучи и обдавая палубу взвесью мелких водяных брызг. Невдалеке матрос-не-маг усердно скоблил шваброй палубный настил – с наступлением вечера вода превратится в лед и сделает прогулки по палубе небезопасными. При виде Грейвза он прекратил работу, отвернулся и вразвалку пошел к рубке, волоча швабру за собой. Грейвз оглянулся, щуря глаза от ветра. Криденса видно не было. 

\- Я проверил Криденса диагностическими чарами, - раздался позади голос Скамандера.

Грейвз вздрогнул и обернулся. Ньют стоял, небрежно прислонившись к стене надстройки. Качка ему, кажется, не мешала абсолютно. 

\- Он должен слабеть, - продолжал Ньют. – Проявившийся обскур быстро уничтожает носителя, высасывая из него жизненные силы. Та девочка в Судане умерла от истощения, я ничего не смог сделать. Зелья, заклинания… они только продлевают агонию. Учитывая возраст Криденса и силу обскура, в стандартной ситуации я дал бы ему неделю. Может, меньше. 

К горлу Грейвза подступила тошнота. Возможно, все-таки качка давала о себе знать. Он с трудом сглотнул, стараясь, чтобы Скамандер ничего не заметил, и вопросительно поднял брови.

\- Но?

Для человека, взявшего на себя роль вестника скорой смерти, Скамандер был слишком безмятежен.

\- Магический фон у Криденса очень слабый. Если бы я не видел обскура собственными глазами, я мог бы поклясться, что он простой сквиб. А в остальном… он в порядке. В полнейшем порядке, - Ньют покачал головой, то ли удивляясь этому, то ли отрицая саму такую возможность. – Здоровый молодой человек. 

Грейвз медленно выдохнул. Переждал накативший вдруг приступ слабости, машинально провел рукой по волосам, откидывая их со лба. Ветер немедленно швырнул их обратно ему в лицо. 

\- Он знает? 

\- Криденс? Что не умирает? Он не знает даже о том, что обскур должен убить его. Вернее, в его случае – как раз не должен. 

\- Откуда вы знаете? – вяло огрызнулся Грейвз. Спорить не хотелось совершенно. В конце концов, Скамандер был единственным, кто хоть что-то знал про обскуров и обскуриалов. 

\- Вы не спрашивали себя, как Криденс оказался в подвалах МАКУСА? – резко переменил тему Ньют. Он больше не казался безмятежным – его поза утратила обманчивую расслабленность, а светлые глаза смотрели пристально и настойчиво. – Или почему мисс Тина Голдштейн смогла попасть в магически защищенные коридоры? Вижу, спрашивали.

\- И вы считаете, это связано с тем, что обскур по какой-то причине оставил Криденса жить и здравствовать?

\- Если обскур не питается магической силой носителя, он питается чем-то еще, - рассудительно ответил Ньют. – Я говорю только то, что вижу. А вижу я, мистер Грейвз, здорового, полного сил обскуриала, чей обскур недавно разрушил огромное здание, под завязку начиненное древней сложной магией. И я вижу вас, шатающегося на ветру и неспособного сотворить элементарный Люмос из-за магического истощения.

Повисла тишина, только ветер свистел и выл в трубах «Птицы», и волны ритмично разбивались о ее борт. Грейвз несколько раз с силой сжал кулак правой руки, но не почувствовал в пальцах привычного покалывания. С трудом отведя глаза от долговязой фигуры в синем пальто, он повернулся и медленно пошел вдоль борта, стараясь держаться ближе к надстройкам на палубе. 

\- Берег по левому борту! – крикнул ему в спину Ньют, но Грейвз даже не оглянулся. 

Криденс действительно нашелся у левого борта. Он стоял у юта, в котором располагались каюты команды, и жался к фальшборту, чтобы не маячить на проходе. Угол надстройки частично загораживал его от ветра, но Грейвз сомневался, что Криденсу есть дело до погоды, холода и окриков не-магов, которые то и дело проходили мимо. 

«Птица» шла вдоль западного побережья на север, чтобы войти в судоходный фарватер и повернуть на восток, в открытый океан. Туман разошелся, и в вечернем свете берег был четко видимой линией. Конечно, Нью-Йорк остался далеко позади вместе со всеми своими пригородами, но Криденс все равно вглядывался в далекую полоску земли, где уже зажигались первые огни, с такой жадностью, словно стремился навсегда запечатлеть ее в памяти. 

Грейвз не стал подходить. Криденс его не замечал, весь уйдя в созерцание, - и к лучшему. Грейвз уселся на свернутый канат спиной к ветру, поежился от особенно резкого порыва и прищелкнул пальцами, пытаясь наколдовать простенькое согревающее заклинание. Ничего не произошло. Магическое истощение, сказал Скамандер. Значит, Грейвз в очередной раз ошибся… он уже сбился со счета, сколько ошибок совершил за последние месяцы. Бассейн в Комнате исполнения приговоров не имел к его состоянию никакого отношения. 

Пронизывающий ветер словно швырнул Грейвза обратно в прошлое, в холод бруклинской подворотни – туда, где дрожали мокрые стрелки ресниц Криденса и звучал его отчаянный шепот: «Это же был не я? Не я?». 

Наверное, Грейвзу должно было стать страшно. Потеря магии для мага это… гораздо хуже смерти, хуже Комнаты исполнения приговоров, хуже английской казни через поцелуй дементора. 

Но Грейвз смотрел на нескладную сутулую фигуру Криденса, застывшую у фальшборта, и не мог отыскать в себе ни капли страха. Впрочем, это проистекало не от какой-то особой мужественности и отваги, а от банальной усталости. Возможно, через несколько дней он возненавидит Криденса за ужас и хаос, который тот мог принести всему магическому сообществу. Возможно, ему придется уничтожить обскура. Уничтожить Криденса. Ради общего блага.

\- Мистер Грейвз, - раздался тихий голос у него над ухом. 

Криденс явно замерз. Уши и нос у него покраснели, губы дрожали, но глаза были сухими и смотрели ясно. 

\- Вам холодно, мистер Грейвз.

Грейвз с усилием разжал пальцы, намертво вцепившиеся в предплечья. От долгого сидения ныла спина. Он с трудом разогнулся и встал на ноги.

\- Тебе тоже. Пойдем, не стоит здесь торчать. Скамандер обещал нам ужин в компании этих милых джентльменов, - он кивнул в сторону юта. К счастью, не-магов на палубе не было.

Криденс несмело улыбнулся и нерешительно кивнул. Он больше не прятал глаза, совсем наоборот, словно хотел насмотреться на Грейвза за все упущенное время. От этого доверчивого взгляда, полного робкой надежды, хотелось кричать. Грейвз вдруг отчетливо осознал, что не смог бы возненавидеть Криденса, даже если бы магическое истощение вдруг стало необратимым. И от этой мысли хотелось кричать еще сильнее.


	15. Глава 15

Ночью ему привиделось странное – сон не был кошмаром в обычном смысле этого слова, но и простым сновидением его назвать было нельзя. Грейвз видел небо – высокое и бесцветное, каким оно бывает на исходе жаркого летнего дня, вот только холод, сковавший все вокруг, был страшнее и пронзительнее, чем в самый трескучий мороз. Было больно шевелиться, моргать, даже дышать. Грейвз видел дементоров – какими их изображали в учебниках по Защите от Темных сил. Огромные зловещие фигуры медленно приближались, обращали к нему черные провалы лиц, тянули костлявые пальцы, а лохмотья капюшонов и плащей завивались вокруг их фигур, словно клочки тумана. Грейвз хотел вызвать патронус, но без палочки он был беспомощен. Магическое истощение, - всплыло откуда-то из глубин памяти, и ему оставалось только смотреть, как хоровод смертоносных тварей подбирался все ближе и ближе. Это было до странности похоже на завораживающий танец, который оборвался внезапно и страшно. Холод сменился жаром, небо окрасилось багряным и оранжевым. Дементоры ринулись прочь, а глаза Грейвзу обожгла вспышка ослепительного света, и на мгновение стало нечем дышать. Огромный столб черной пыли, в сердцевине которой метались алые всполохи, поднимался в небо. Вершина его медленно расползалась в стороны, как гигантская шляпка гриба. 

Грейвз рывком вынырнул из сновидения и резко сел, ударившись макушкой о второй ярус их общей с Криденсом койки. В каюте было совершенно темно – иллюминаторов не было, а дверь они накануне решили запереть не-маговским и магическим способом. 

От удара под веками танцевали цветные пятна. 

\- Люмос, - хрипло шепнул Грейвз, стараясь успокоить дыхание. 

Как ни странно, тусклый слабый огонек послушно замигал перед глазами. Грейвз некоторое время бездумно таращился на него, потом длинно выдохнул и поднялся на ноги. На уровне его глаз оказалась макушка Криденса, почти целиком замотанная в одеяло. Криденс спал, свернувшись калачиком и подтянув ноги к груди – может, по давней привычке, а может, койка была ему коротка. Они не сговаривались, кто какую каюту займет и где будет спать. Просто почему-то оказалось само собой разумеющимся, что Ньют, трансфигурировав одежду Криденса и Грейвза в пижамы и наложив на дверь охранные чары, пожелал им обоим спокойной ночи и ушел на ночлег в другую каюту. 

Возня Грейвза Криденса, очевидно, не разбудила. Грейвз на пробу попробовал снять простые охранные чары, переусердствовал и в результате не только снял защиту, но едва не снес железную дверь с петель. В каюту ворвался соленый морской воздух, шум волн и чуть слышный мерный гул двигателей «Птицы». Не-магов слышно не было. Грейвз глубоко вздохнул, сунул ноги в ботинки и пошел к борту, на ходу разминая правую руку и набрасывая на себя согревающие чары.

На востоке серел рассвет. Грейвз прислонился бедром к фальшборту и рассеянно положил руку на стальной трос, опоясывавший всю палубу. В шаге от него разверзалась бездна, в которой ревел океан. Грейвз опустил глаза вниз, к черной глубокой воде, и сильнее сжал пальцы вокруг тонкого стального троса. 

У него всегда было плохо с Прорицаниями. Более того, к магам, которые утверждали, что владеют пророческим даром, он относился с изрядной долей иронии и недоверия. Нет, он не отрицал истинности природы видений, просто сами видения зачастую были так запутаны и непонятны, что трактовать их можно было как угодно. А уж себя самого Грейвз никогда не мыслил одним из прорицателей. Никогда. Так что странный сон не мог быть отголоском еще неслучившегося будущего, это просто кошмар – один из многих, тех, что он помнил, и тех, что не оставляли по себе никакой памяти.

За спиной послышались запинающиеся шаги. Криденс, путаясь в одеяле, подошел поближе и после некоторых колебаний остановился совсем рядом. Вид у него был растрепанный и заспанный - видимо, борьба Грейвза с дверью его все-таки разбудила. Грейвз запустил в него согревающим заклинанием. Криденс вздрогнул и удивленно распахнул глаза. Магия – даже самая обычная – все еще вызывала у него детское восторженное изумление.

\- Все нормально. Извини, что разбудил, - нарушил молчание Грейвз, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос.

Криденс замотал головой.

\- Нет, не надо. Я понимаю. Я знаю, каково это - когда снятся кошмары. Я сам… Мне часто… 

Он смешался и привычно опустил голову, смущенно переводя взгляд на палубу под ногами. И вдруг выпрямился, протянул руку и накрыл своими пальцами ладонь Грейвза, лежавшую на натянутом тросе. Пальцы Криденса, несмотря на согревающие чары, были ледяными, но прикосновение обожгло Грейвза, как крутой кипяток. Он вздрогнул. Криденс тут же вздрогнул тоже и отдернул руку, не зная, куда девать глаза. Заливаясь румянцем, совсем по-детски пробормотал:

\- Ой, извините…

Грейвз перехватил его, твердо взяв за плечо. Криденс затих сразу же и как будто стал меньше ростом. 

\- Не нужно. Я… не сержусь. Все нормально, - фразы получались рубленными, а подходящие слова никак не находились. Криденс не отшатывался от него, как от Голдштейн, не втягивал голову в плечи, стремясь уйти от прикосновения – но и не расслаблялся, принимая его. Грейвзу казалось, что он схватился за вибрирующий от напряжения оголенный провод электрической цепи. 

\- Все нормально, - повторил он внезапно охрипшим голосом. Криденс отрывисто кивнул в ответ - и вдруг неуловимо качнулся вперед, оказавшись совсем близко, и осторожно прижался лбом к плечу Грейвза. Никакой порывистости – так тяжелобольной человек опускает голову на подушку, стараясь не спровоцировать новый приступ боли.

Грейвз машинально пробежал пальцами по коротко стриженному затылку, провел рукой вниз, вдоль линии напряженно сведенных лопаток, потом обратно, остановив ладонь на шее, где собирались дурацкие оборки трансфигурированной Скамандером пижамы. 

\- Нормально, - шепотом повторил он почти в самое ухо Криденса, оказавшееся так близко от его губ. 

На востоке прорезался первый луч солнца. За ночь тучи разошлись, и небо было безоблачным и ясным. Грейвз зажмурился, отгоняя отголоски кошмара, заставляя себя чувствовать только то, что здесь и сейчас – теплую кожу под ладонью, тихое дыхание, щекочущее прикосновение волос к шее. Криденс, будто зная, что именно нужно Грейвзу, не торопился отстраняться.


	16. Глава 16

Сны, похожие на видения, больше не возвращались, но Грейвзу было неспокойно. Погода стояла переменчивая, сильный ветер приносил то дождь, то снег, «Птица» шла тяжело, переваливаясь на волнах, и настроение у команды не-магов было угрюмое. Присутствие на борту чужаков их явно нервировало – и если в обычное время неприятных встреч можно было избежать, совместные трапезы на камбузе каждый раз грозили обернуться перепалками.

Грейвз и Ньют всеми силами старались держаться с ними дружелюбно, не желая попусту применять магию – очевидно, с Обливиэйтом команды у Голдштейн что-то пошло не так, и лишнее магическое вмешательство могло обернуться непредсказуемыми последствиями. Учитывая полную осведомленность о их побеге МАКУСА (или как минимум Барвелла), Грейвз не исключал возможности, что в порту приписки «Птицы» их будут ждать. Скорее всего, Скамандер тоже об этом догадывался – вид у него был рассеянный и задумчивый. Посреди оживленного разговора о магии и волшебных тварях он часто забывался и замолкал, вдруг уставившись в одну точку, и Криденс, которого, собственно, и развлекали подобными разговорами, мрачнел и с беспокойством оглядывался на Грейвза. 

Один раз Ньют заикнулся о том, чтобы показать Криденсу самые простые заклинания – Грейвз едва не наложил на него Силенцио, но реакция Криденса оказалась куда красноречивее. Он побледнел как полотно и так отчаянно замотал головой, что Ньют больше к этому вопросу не возвращался. 

Сам Криденс стал спокойнее – или так казалось Грейвзу. Он по-прежнему был немногословен и предпочитал не показываться на глаза не-магам и не привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, но недоверчивая опаска, которая раньше чувствовалась в каждом его движении, ушла. Он сам начинал разговоры, осторожно интересовался магией и жизнью магов, расспрашивал Ньюта об Англии и английских порядках. Грейвз в их разговоры предпочитал не вмешиваться – слушая Скамандера, Криденс словно забывал обо всем, переносясь в воображении в новую для себя страну, полную чудес. Его глаза загорались особенным светом, на лице появлялось отрешенное выражение, а на губах - улыбка. В такие моменты Грейвз не мог не думать о том, как уродовало Криденса выражение забитой покорности и страха, привычка прятать голову в плечи и сутулиться. 

С самим же Грейвзом Криденс чаще молчал. В каюте перед сном, в послеобеденные часы, когда они словно случайно встречались возле фальшборта и смотрели, как волны разбивались о нос «Птицы» и с шипением расходились рябью в стороны – их молчание не было неловким или полным невысказанных слов. Оно приносило умиротворение. Иногда Криденс смелел настолько, что осторожно дотрагивался до плеча Грейвза, до локтя или руки – ненадолго, чтобы только обозначить намерение. Грейвз не давил, не перехватывал инициативу – по опыту он уже знал, что этим только оттолкнет. Впрочем, никакого раздражения он не ощущал, принимая прикосновения, когда Криденс был к ним расположен, и обходясь одним лишь присутствием рядом, если Криденс был не в настроении. Это тоже было нормально. 

Нормально – единственное слово, которое он повторял про себя снова и снова. Он понимал, что в ситуации, в которой они оказались, не было ничего нормального, но твердил себе - и Криденсу – это проклятое слово так часто, как мог. Это стало для него чем-то вроде заклинания, которым он пытался отгородиться от взбесившейся сумасшедшей реальности, от черного провала в памяти, от пугавшей улыбки Гриндевальда, от дымного огненного столба из видения. От чего пытался отгородиться Криденс – помимо очевидного, - Грейвз представлял слабо.

Иногда он замечал на себе изучающий взгляд Скамандера, которым тот окидывал его и Криденса, а временами - одного только Криденса, и с трудом удерживался от резких слов. Скамандер полжизни провел среди представителей опасной фауны волшебного мира, с него сталось бы зачислить обскура в разряд неизученной диковины, которую можно обуздать и приручить… накормить чужой магией и посмотреть, что будет. Такое, конечно, было маловероятно, но Грейвз не мог отделаться от смутной тревоги, терзаясь подозрительностью.

Что произойдет, если обскур вновь проявит себя, он старался не думать. 

По мере приближения к английским берегам становилось все холоднее. Согревающие чары приходилось обновлять несколько раз за ночь – Грейвз все еще опасался вкладывать в заклинания слишком много силы. Не-маги, выходя на палубу, закутывались в куртки и натягивали на нос капюшоны с меховыми воротниками, на все корки ругая влажный мороз и ледяную крупу, то и дело сыпавшую с неба. Опасались айсбергов – незавидная судьба «Титаника» все еще пугала даже опытных моряков. Грейвз тоже ждал беды – но столкнуться с ней пришлось гораздо раньше, чем он думал. 

В последнюю ночь перед прибытием в Ливерпуль его разбудил Ньют, растрепанный и очевидно встревоженный. Люмос на конце его палочки почти не рассеивал плотную темноту, и холод в каюте стоял такой, словно Грейвз не обновлял вечером согревающие чары. 

\- Дементоры, - хрипло прошептал Ньют и тут же исчез за дверью каюты. 

Грейвз резко втянул в себя стылый воздух и закашлялся. Тысячи вопросов крутились в голове, но особого удивления он не испытывал – словно заранее подспудно знал, что чем-то подобным все и закончится.

\- Мистер Грейвз?

Криденс свесил голову с койки. 

\- Оставайся здесь.

Грейвз засветил Люмос и принялся лихорадочно натягивать на себя одежду. Он не был уверен, что сможет вызвать патронуса без палочки, а если дементоров много, одному Скамандеру справиться с ними будет тяжело. 

\- Я пойду с вами.

Криденс спрыгнул с койки и засуетился в темноте в поисках ботинок.

\- Нет, - Грейвз поймал его за руку и заставил посмотреть в глаза. – Это опасно. Смертельно опасно, а ты не сможешь себя защитить.

\- Но остальные люди на корабле…

\- Я и Скамандер позаботимся о них. Не выходи из каюты, а лучше закрой за мной дверь на засов.

Криденс явно хотел возразить, но с последнюю минуту сдержался и кивнул. Грейвз почти бегом выбежал на палубу, дождался лязга металлического засова за спиной и только потом поспешил на поиски Скамандера и угрозы. 

Дементоры крайне редко покидали Азкабан – вообще-то Грейвз никогда даже не слышал о таком и привык мысленно считать их тюремщиками, накрепко привязанными к своему острову. Дементоры не охотились на людей и магов, им хватало пищи в Азкабане, куда преступников свозили со всей Англии, и, по слухам, тюремные камеры не испытывали недостатка в постояльцах. Каким образом твари вдруг оказались так далеко от своего обиталища? Что за сила их привела?..

И тут Грейвз увидел их – зловещие черные фигуры в развевающихся саванах, застывшие на фоне ночного неба. Их было не меньше дюжины, и их целью явно была «Птица». Они медленно кружили вокруг, не приближаясь – может, Скамандер уже отогнал их патронусом. 

Не-магов видно не было, но возле рубки, залитой лунным светом, мелькнула знакомая растрепанная шевелюра. 

\- Скамандер! – позвал Грейвз, стараясь не повышать голос. 

Ньют не ответил, и Грейвз поспешил к нему, стараясь не поскользнуться на палубе, не запнуться в темноте за забытый неубранный канат и не свалиться в люк. Взгляд его при этом был прикован к парящим в отдалении дементорам, которые, казалось, не торопились нападать. Впрочем, как должны вести себя дементоры, Грейвз представлял слабо.

Ньют обнаружился у стены рубки. Он выставил палочку перед собой и едва удостоил Грейвза взглядом. 

\- Где не-маги? – коротко спросил Грейвз, становясь рядом и машинально принимая боевую стойку.

\- На смену в машинном отделении я наложил сонные чары, двери кают запечатал Коллопортусом. Надеюсь, никто не проснется раньше времени.

\- Что они здесь делают? Почему оказались так далеко от Азкабана? – Грейвз с силой сжал в кулак правую руку и попытался сосредоточиться. 

Заклинание патронуса ему доводилось применять не так уж часто, и оно всегда требовало от него тщательной концентрации. Даже во время обучения в Ильверморни отработка Экспекто Патронума давалась ему тяжело - сокурсники уже вовсю вызывали призрачных защитников, а юный Грейвз снова и снова был вынужден брать дополнительные занятия, которые не приносили особой пользы. И лишь через три месяца усердных тренировок, когда впереди уже маячил реальный шанс завалить экзамены, упрямое заклинание поддалось ему. 

\- Они не нападают, - сказал Ньют, проигнорировав вопросы Грейвза. – Видите? Они просто окружили «Птицу» и как будто чего-то ждут… 

\- Чего? – спросил Грейвз резче, чем хотел. Полукруг, которым дементоры окружили судно, был до тошноты похож на тот, в который твари сбивались в его недавнем кошмаре. 

\- Не знаю, - Ньют пожал плечами. Вид у него был не испуганный, а, скорее, озадаченный. – Я не отгонял их патронусом. 

\- А, пожалуй, стоило бы, - пробормотал Грейвз. 

Как он помнил из школьного курса, подкрепленного годами аврорской практики, с опасными тварями всегда предпочтительнее бить на поражение, не медля и не задаваясь лишними вопросами. 

\- Может, они не будут нападать, - неуверенно предположил Ньют. 

\- Хотите сказать, они просто мимо пролетали? – саркастично осведомился Грейвз, с тревогой наблюдая, как дементоры неспешно облетают «Птицу» по широкой дуге, с каждым витком подбираясь все ближе. Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, вызывая в памяти солнечный летний день, рассохшиеся деревянные доски ветхого забора и брызги воды, сверкавшие на траве как драгоценнее камни.

\- Я хочу сказать… - начал Ньют, но договорить ему не дало резкое:

\- Экспекто Патронум!

Призрачный койот соткался из облака магии и, оскалив клыки, ринулся к дементорам, которые тут же бросились врассыпную, как стая ворон, поднятых с насиженного места.

\- Что вы делаете?! – завопил Ньют, хватая Грейвза за рукав.

\- То, чего почему-то не делаете вы! 

Дементоры обогнули «Птицу», отлетев подальше, на мгновение зависли черным пятном на фоне ущербной луны и друг за другом принялись камнем пикировать вниз. 

Ньют, досадливо махнув на Грейвза волшебной палочкой, бросился им навстречу, на ходу вызывая патронус. Мелькнули очертания острой мордочки и длинного хвоста – Грейвз с удивлением узнал лиса – и стая дементоров с разгону врезалась в непроницаемый заслон защитной магии. Грейвз перебежал на противоположную от Скамандера сторону палубы, широко взмахнул рукой - и его койот отогнал нескольких тварей, слишком близко подобравшихся к рубке. 

Не сговариваясь, они гнали дементоров к корме, подальше от людей. Ньют держал общую оборону – видимо, заклинание патронуса не представляло для него проблемы, к тому же у него все-таки была палочка, - а Грейвз бил прицельно, выкуривая мечущиеся черные тени из узких проходов между надстройками и оборудованием, нагроможденным на палубе. С каждым последующим заклинанием койот бледнел, терял скорость и все быстрее рассеивался в воздухе. 

Ньют был где-то у другого борта – Грейвз видел вспышки заклинания, - когда дементор, которого он только что отогнал патронусом, вдруг стремительно развернулся и помчался вниз. Грейвз рухнул на колени и взмахнул рукой, но вместо магического защитника с пальцев сорвались только слабые голубоватые искры.

Дементор навис над ним, дыша в лицо тьмой, острым отчаянием и смертью. На Грейвза навалилась невыносимая тяжесть, пропитанная смертельным холодом. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд из черной пустоты под капюшоном, вытягивавший из него способность радоваться, смеяться, любить… жить. Ощущение было тошнотворным, словно из него заживо вынимали душу. Грейвз закричал – отчаянно и зло, и тут перед глазами мелькнул чужой патронус. Лис цапнул призрачными клыками костистый локоть дементора, и тот тут же взвился вверх, уходя от соприкосновения со светлой магией. Грейвз прикрыл глаза, тяжело хватая ртом воздух. Где-то недалеко кричал Скамандер, но что именно – Грейвз не разобрал. Он словно плыл под водой, и все звуки казались ему размытыми и смазанными. 

Он оперся на локоть, перевернулся на бок, помогая себе второй рукой, поднял голову… и сперва подумал, что все еще бредит. Шагах в десяти от него стоял Криденс - босиком, в пижамной рубашке и штанах. Вокруг него клубились тени – черные, обманчиво нестрашные, и фигура Криденса размывалась и дрожала, точно так же, как дрожали застывшие перед ним твари в развевавшихся лохмотьях. Дементор напротив жадно приник почти к самому его лицу, и на какой-то страшный миг Грейвзу показалось, что он видит поцелуй дементора в действии. Но тут Криденс медленно повернул голову в его сторону, и Грейвз увидел спокойное, даже умиротворенное лицо и совершенно белые глаза. 

\- Во имя всех салемских ведьм… - выдохнул Грейвз и заорал: - Скамандер!

На этот раз патронус вышел ярким и мощным, дементоров словно волной снесло прочь. Стало намного светлее – это с другой стороны наконец подоспел Скамандер со своим лисом, - и очертания Криденса вновь стали четкими и определенными, словно вырезанными на угольно-черном листе бумаги. 

В мгновение ока Грейвз оказался рядом, схватил Криденса за плечи и потащил под сомнительную защиту надстройки. Криденс не сопротивлялся, слепо переставлял ноги и усиленно моргал. Глаза у него снова стали вполне человеческие, но Грейвз, не доверяя освещению и собственным ощущениям, бесцеремонно взял его за подбородок и повернул голову сначала в одну, потом в другую сторону. Криденс и тут не возражал и даже не пытался сфокусировать взгляд на Грейвзе, словно до сих пор заглядывал в потустороннее нечто. Зрачки у него сжались в две крошечные точки. 

\- Криденс, - тихо, чтобы не напугать, произнес Грейвз. – Криденс, ты слышишь меня? Ты… здесь?

\- Они улетают, - радостно сообщил запыхавшийся Ньют, подбегая к нему, но осекся, увидев Криденса. – Что случилось?

\- Где вас носит? – яростно набросился на него Грейвз, выпуская подбородок Криденса только для того, чтобы тут же схватить его за руки. – Не знаю. На него напали. Со стороны выглядело… почти как поцелуй дементора, насколько я знаком с этим процессом.

\- Что? – Ньют заметно встревожился. - Почему он вышел из каюты? Как вообще здесь оказался?

\- Говорю же, не знаю, - раздраженно ответил Грейвз. Он набросил на Криденса согревающие чары и, положив ладонь на щеку, мягко повернул его голову к свету, который Ньют засветил на кончике палочки. Молчание и апатия Криденса начинали его откровенно пугать. 

\- Позвольте, я посмотрю, - Ньют придвинулся ближе, но Грейвз оттеснил его плечом.

\- Не здесь же, Мерлина ради. Он раздет и босиком, - Грейвз обнял Криденса одной рукой за плечи, увлекая за собой в сторону каюты. Несмотря на согревающие чары, кожа Криденса под тонкой тканью пижамной рубашки была ледяной. Он по-прежнему не сопротивлялся, послушно передвигая ноги и расслабленно свесив голову. Спутанные пряди волос падали ему на лоб, и Грейвз едва справлялся с желанием отвести их назад, чтобы увидеть направление его взгляда, убедиться, что глаза Криденса по-прежнему человеческие, живые и осмысленные… или что это не так. 

Ньют, на всякий случай держа палочку наготове, шел следом. Он молчал, и Грейвз как никогда раньше ощущал в этом молчании нараставшую тревогу, почти страх – а ведь Грейвз уже успел привыкнуть к непоколебимой уверенности и деловитому спокойствию, с которыми Скамандер встречал любую грозящую опасность. Даже появление дементоров не выбило его из колеи – по крайней мере, поначалу… Мерси Льюис, он слишком мало знал о дементорах и о том, как эти твари воздействуют на магов и не-магов, не говоря уже об обскуриалах. 

Криденс вдруг споткнулся. Грейвз машинально прижал его ближе к себе, чтобы поддержать, и почувствовал, как мгновенно закаменели плечи под его рукой. Криденс остановился и поднял голову, посмотрев на Грейвза тем самым живым, осмысленным взглядом, который тот так хотел увидеть. Грейвз затаил дыхание. Кажется, Ньют за его спиной сделал то же самое. 

Зрачки Криденса снова были нормального размера. Он несколько раз моргнул, растерянно повел головой и облизал потрескавшиеся на холоде губы. 

\- Мистер Грейвз? Почему вы так смотрите? – в глазах Криденса появилась растерянность и быстро растущая тревога. – Почему мы… здесь?

Тут он, кажется, понял, где находится, увидел Ньюта, смутился и сделал попытку отодвинуться. Грейвз не позволил. На него накатило облегчение, которое он даже не пытался скрыть – тем более, Скамандер все равно стоял у него за спиной. 

\- Ты в порядке? – отрывисто спросил он, дождался утвердительного кивка и добавил: - Идти можешь?

Криденс опять кивнул, ежась от холода. Грейвз без колебаний зашагал дальше, по-прежнему прижимая Криденса к себе одной рукой.

До каюты они добрались без приключений. Усадив Криденса на нижнюю койку и укутав в два одеяла, Грейвз засветил собственный Люмос. Теперь в каюте было светло, как не бывало даже в солнечный полдень. Скамандер быстро сотворил несколько диагностических заклинаний, долго шевелил губами с озадаченным видом, словно вчитываясь в малопонятный текст, - Грейвз едва сдерживался, чтобы не поторапливать его, - и наконец удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе.

\- Все в порядке. Ну… то есть все так, как было раньше, не хуже, - пояснил он. – Но и не лучше.

\- Хуже? Хуже чего? – Криденс наморщил лоб. Вид у него был откровенно испуганный.

\- Ты помнишь, что произошло? Помнишь, как оказался на палубе? – спросил Грейвз. Ньют подумал и опустился перед Криденсом на корточки, всем своим видом выражая готовность слушать. 

Вот только Криденса это вряд ли успокоило. Взгляд, который он бросил на Грейвза, был настороженным и виноватым, словно за каждое неосторожное слово его ждало неизвестное пока, но суровое наказание. 

\- Я помню, вы сказали не выходить их каюты. Я закрыл дверь на засов, - послушно начал Криденс, - и стал ждать. Стало очень холодно и… больно. Я волновался, потому что вы не сказали, что случилось. 

\- Больно? – удивленно спросил Ньют.

\- Да, - Криденс прижал руку к груди. – Не знаю, как объяснить. Словно вот тут тянет и жжет, но не так, когда этот… тот, что внутри, грозит вырваться, - Криденс смутился и опустил голову. – А потом я услышал голос. 

\- Тебя позвал на палубу голос? – осторожно уточнил Ньют. 

Криденс виновато пожал плечами.

\- Наверное. Я не помню, как открывал дверь. Не помню, как оказался снаружи. Помню только этот голос. Он был… странный. Словно говорил не со мной, но я все равно слышал. Я мало что понял. Только то, что он всегда один. И что он голоден – всегда очень голоден, и свет… его жжет. 

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что понимаешь дементоров? – тихо спросил Грейвз. Он прислонился спиной к холодной стене и скрестил руки на груди. 

\- Я… не знаю, кто это был, - так же тихо ответил Криденс. – Может, если бы я услышал больше...

\- Больше? – Грейвз резко выпрямился и сделал шаг к нему, сжимая кулаки. – Услышал больше? Да ты хоть понимаешь, что дементор едва не выпил твою душу? Что это тварь, которая приводит в действие смертные приговоры магам, высасывает из них души, силы и жизнь, как…

Он замолчал так резко, словно ему зажали рот. Криденс смотрел на него снизу вверх, съежившись в комок, - волшебник, знавший о магах и волшебстве так же мало, как сам Грейвз знал об обскурах. И даже еще меньше – потому что о силе, которая таилась в нем, прорываясь разрушительными, смертоносными вспышками, Криденс тоже мало что понимал. 

А ведь не удержись Грейвз от продолжения фразы, он бы закончил ее словами: как обскур высасывает магическую силу из магов. И тем самым перечеркнул бы свой собственный ответ на вопрос Криденса, больше похожий на мольбу той страшной ночью – «Это же был не я? Не я?» А может, навсегда убил бы в нем надежду, доверие и зарождавшееся осознание себя. 

Ньют, вскочивший на ноги при виде ярости, сквозившей в каждом слове и жесте Грейвза, молча смотрел на него – сначала возмущенно, а потом, когда тишина стала совсем невыносимой, обвинение в его глазах сменилось пониманием. Он тоже явно вспомнил их недавний разговор о природе обскура – пусть и не видел Криденса с дементорами на палубе, провести параллели между ними сумел. Идиотом никто из Скамандеров не был, в этом Грейвз успел убедиться. 

\- Я пойду, проверю, как там не-маги, - тихо сказал Ньют, ободряюще улыбнулся Криденсу и вышел, напоследок бросив на Грейвза косой взгляд. 

Значит, предоставил Грейвзу решать, что именно говорить и говорить ли вообще. Грейвз на мгновение прикрыл глаза и опустился на койку рядом с Криденсом, который тут же забился подальше в угол, чтобы дать ему побольше места. Грейвз покачал головой и поднял руки в умиротворяющем жесте.

\- Прости.

Начало было так себе. Грейвз понимал, что в последнее время слишком много извиняется, толком не пояснив, за что. Может, от этого все беды. 

\- Тебе предстоит еще много узнать о нашем мире, мире волшебников, если хочешь стать его частью.

Криденс плотнее подтянул к груди ноги, укрытые одеялом, и в его взгляде, устремленном на Грейвза, явственно мелькнула неуверенность и боль.

\- Разве я смогу? Стать его частью? 

О будущем до этого они тоже не говорили. Путешествие на «Птице» при всех своих неудобствах давало одно преимущество – возможность сделать передышку и просто плыть, отдавшись на волю настоящего. 

\- Ты не хочешь? – спросил Грейвз. Раньше он об этом не спрашивал, не видел особенного смысла. Скамандер оказался прав, дав им возможность поговорить – ему и Криденсу в самом деле давно была пора это сделать. 

Криденс молчал очень долго, теребя бахромки, выбившиеся из одеяла, и не поднимая глаз.

\- Вы же сами сказали – я совсем не знаю вашего мира, - наконец пробормотал он. – Как я могу знать?.. Я даже из Нью-Йорка раньше не уезжал никогда. И я же все равно… преступник, да? Если меня поймают, то приговорят к смерти?

Он поднял голову и в упор настойчиво посмотрел на Грейвза. Иногда под личиной забитого несчастного создания проглядывал железный волевой стержень, отражавшийся в таких вот взглядах, от которых по коже ползли мурашки. И становилось понятно, как Криденс дожил до своих лет, нося в себе обскура. 

\- Не забывай, что и меня тоже, - Грейвз придвинулся ближе и наклонился так, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне. – Помнишь, ты сам просил Скамандера взять меня в Англию. Я думал, мы поняли друг друга. Я думал, мы теперь в одной лодке - буквально и фигурально. Криденс, я не брошу тебя, едва мы сойдем на берег. Если ты только сам этого не захочешь.

Губы Криденса искривились – то ли в пародии на улыбку, то ли в подавленном рыдании, и он несколько раз кивнул.

\- Я знаю, мистер Грейвз. Знаю. Просто… спасибо, что сказали. 

Сидеть вдвоем на одной койке было жутко неудобно, еще неудобнее – менять положение тела, учитывая, что Криденс, хоть уже и не сжимался судорожно в комок, но вылезать из угла решительно не хотел. Чтобы положить руки ему на плечи и развернуть к себе, Грейвзу пришлось еще глубже нырнуть под верхнюю койку и только чудом избежать очередного удара головой.

\- Тебе нужно знать кое-что. Это касается тебя и… обскура. Нет, Криденс, подожди, - Грейвз помешал Криденсу отвернуться и отвести взгляд, как он делал всегда, когда речь заходила об обскуре. – Он есть, и с этим ничего не поделаешь. И тебе придется принять его в себе, слышишь? Ты сам говорил – он часть тебя, нельзя делать вид, что его нет. Это твоя магия, Криденс. Обскур. А ты - обскуриал. 

Криденс, лишенный возможности привычно спрятаться и уйти от разговора, зажмурился. Кажется, если бы Грейвз выпустил его плечи, он бы мгновенно заткнул уши, чтобы не слышать этих слов. Грейвз не был безжалостным, но это дело он должен был довести до конца.

\- Ты знаешь, Скамандер рассказывал тебе, что несчастные дети-обскуриалы в среднем доживают до десяти лет. Помнишь? – дождавшись легкого кивка, он продолжал: - Именно поэтому Гриндевальд искал ребенка, он и подумать не мог, что обскуриал – ты. Скамандер изучал обскуров… насколько это можно было сделать. И он считает… - тут Грейвз запнулся. Сейчас еще не поздно было отыграть назад. 

\- И он считает, - медленно повторил он, склонившись к самому лицу Криденса, сам не заметив, как его руки двинулись вверх, мягко легли на колючие от щетины холодные щеки, - что твой обскур питается внешней магией предметов и людей. Он выпивает их магическую силу, как дементор – души, и чем больше магии он впитывает, тем сильнее становится. 

Грейвз сам не знал, чего ожидал после этих слов. Появления обскура, истерики, слез, отрицания, ненависти? Он был готов ко всему и одновременно совершенно не готов. Криденс открыл глаза, и от его пронзительного тяжелого взгляда у Грейвза в который раз зашлось сердце.

\- Я знал. Помните?.. Знал тогда, той ночью, когда я, вернее он… обскур, - Криденс выговорил это слово медленно, едва ли не по слогам, но отчетливо, - пришел за вами в магическую тюрьму. Я знал, что это из-за меня вы… чуть не умерли. 

И вдруг он порывисто подался вперед, обхватив запястья Грейвза своими пальцами – неожиданно крепко, прижимая ладони Грейвза к своим щекам. Его лихорадочно блестящие глаза оказались совсем близко, и растерявшийся Грейвз вдруг почувствовал себя пойманным в ловушку.

\- Мистер Грейвз, - бормотал Криденс, и его отчаянный взгляд метался по его лицу, словно ища ответ на неведомый вопрос. – Мне нельзя в мир магов, вы ведь понимаете? Пока это… пока обскур во мне, пока он может убивать, нельзя! Я не хотел этого, не хотел! Не хочу убивать людей или отнимать магию у вас или у мистера Скамандера, или у мисс Тины! Пожалуйста, скажите, как сделать так, чтобы его больше не было, пожалуйста!

\- Тише! – Грейвз прижался лбом ко лбу Криденса, успокаивающе поглаживая большими пальцами его скулы. – Тише…

Когда-то он ушел от ответа на подобный вопрос. Мерлин свидетель, и тогда, и теперь у него не было ничего, что могло бы подарить Криденсу хоть немного надежды, но с некоторых пор взамен появилось кое-что другое. 

Криденс задышал ровнее и ослабил судорожную хватку на его запястьях. Грейвз одной рукой обхватил его затылок, пропуская короткие пряди сквозь пальцы. Криденс всхлипнул, но отстраняться не стал. 

\- Никому пока не удавалось освободиться от обскура и остаться в живых. Но я тебе обещаю, мы найдем способ. Слышишь? В любом случае, попытаемся. 

Он чуть отстранился. Криденс смотрел на него расширенными глазами, в которых горячая благодарность мешалась с отчаянной голодной тоской, которая вновь живо напомнила Грейвзу о дементорах. Длинные тени ресниц ложились на щеки, и Грейвзу казалось, что из темноты глаз Криденса на него смотрит обскур.

\- Но мне ведь нельзя… - запинаясь, выговорил Криденс почти шепотом, - нельзя с вами, мистер Грейвз. Вам опасно быть со мной рядом. Любому волшебнику опасно.

\- Мне сейчас везде опасно, в магическом сообществе любого государства я вне закона, если Пиквери подсуетилась, - Грейвз заставил себя усмехнуться. Он все еще еле заметно поглаживал скулу Криденса, словно это простое движение его завораживало. – А в этих обстоятельствах твое присутствие рядом скорее плюс, чем наоборот.

\- А если… - начал Криденс, но оборвал фразу на полуслове, коротко мотнув головой. Грейвз почувствовал, как обветренные губы на мгновение ткнулись ему в ладонь, и поспешно убрал руку, тут же мысленно обругав себя за несдержанность.

Криденс, слава Мерлину, кажется, ничего не заметил. Судя по нахмуренным бровям и устремленному в пространство взгляду, он что-то обдумывал или решал для себя.

\- Вы правы, нечего думать о том, что может случиться, - наконец сказал он. – От этого не будет пользы. Я никогда и вообразить не мог, что ведьмы существуют, что бы там ма не говорила. Тем более - добрые ведьмы. Это как теплый снег - ма бы сказала, что я сошел с ума. Но оказалось, что я тоже… волшебник, - он вопросительно поднял глаза на Грейвза, и тот торопливо кивнул. – И я никогда не думал, что стану причиной… что из-за меня погибнет Честити и ма. И все же это случилось. А теперь я думаю, что точно так же погибнете вы. 

\- Криденс…

\- Нет, подождите, - Криденс порывисто схватил Грейвза за предплечье, на этот раз обеими руками. – Обещайте мне одну вещь. Пообещайте, - повторил он настойчиво, и требовательные нотки в его голосе резко контрастировали с испуганным просительным взглядом.

Грейвз понял, что следующие слова Криденса ему отнюдь не понравятся, и оказался прав.

\- Обещайте, что если я стану опасен для вас… или для других людей, если обскур опять вырвется и будет неуправляем… вы сделаете все, чтобы остановить меня, хорошо? Даже, если придется… - Криденс облизал пересохшие губы, - …как те авроры в подземке. Вы ведь убьете меня, если будет нужно, мистер Грейвз?

От простой и бесхитростной непосредственности этого вопроса, за которым таилась бездна самых страшных смыслов, Грейвз буквально лишился дара речи. Умом он понимал, что Криденс прав – он сам тысячу раз твердил себе нечто похожее, - но услышать эти слова от самого Криденса было чересчур. Многое было чересчур – как прикосновение губ к ладони, как ощущение холодной скулы под пальцами, как руки, отчаянно вцепившиеся в грубую ткань его пальто. Как испуганный просящий взгляд, которым Криденс кромсал его не хуже пыточного проклятия.

Грейвз молчал, и Криденс нервничал все сильнее. У него задрожали губы, а в глазах появился подозрительный блеск. Он несколько раз судорожно вздохнул и еле слышно произнес:

\- Пожалуйста?

Тут Грейвз очнулся от ступора, словно с него вдруг сняли Петрификус Тоталус, и одним сильным движением притянул Криденса к себе, вытаскивая из угла, не обращая внимания на сбившееся одеяло и на неудобную позу, не тратя время на бесполезное беспокойство о том, понравится ли Криденсу такое самоуправство. Судя по тому, как руки Криденса с неожиданной силой сомкнулись у него за спиной, вырываться он и не думал. Их первое настоящее объятие – и все же Грейвза не покидало ощущение, что Криденс даже сейчас ускользает, каждую секунду грозит раствориться черным туманом и исчезнуть. 

\- Да, - сказал он. Ответ на все вопросы сразу – и Криденс содрогнулся в его руках и сильнее вжался лицом в воротник его пальто. Грейвзу хотелось сделать то же самое, но он продолжал невидящим взглядом смотреть в темноту каюты (Люмос давно погас). И он повторил еще раз, утверждая и обещая, словно ставя несмываемую печать на то, что может произойти с ними в будущем:

\- Да.


	17. Глава 17

Ньют дожидался его снаружи, словно чувствовал, что Грейвз выйдет – рано или поздно и непременно один. На востоке разгорался рассвет, над «Птицей» вовсю кружили горластые чайки, возвещая близость английских берегов. Не-маги суетились на палубе веселее и громче, чем прежде. Видимо, радовались удачному окончанию плавания. Ничто не напоминало о ночном противостоянии с дементорами.

Грейвз присел рядом с Ньютом на перевернутый ящик, зачем-то вытащенный не-магами на палубу. Он чувствовал себя уставшим и разбитым, но сон к нему не шел - в отличие от Криденса, который в конце концов уснул, свернувшись под одеялом на нижней койке. 

\- У меня осталось несколько пузырьков зелья Сна без сновидений, - сказал Ньют. Видимо, выглядел Грейвз точно так же, как и чувствовал себя - кошмарно. – Возьмите. Вам нужнее.

Грейвз покачал головой. 

\- Не стоит, этим зельем небезопасно злоупотреблять. К тому же, вы и так достаточно помогли, мистер Скамандер.

Ньют смешно сморщил нос. При свете дня его бледность особенно бросалась в глаза, как и россыпь веснушек на переносице и скулах. 

\- Ньют, пожалуйста. Мистером Скамандером меня называют только в Министерстве. От всех остальных я предпочитаю обращение по имени. 

Грейвз усмехнулся. 

\- Признаю, я должен вам. Вы вовремя появились со своими зельями, а сегодня спасли мне жизнь, отогнав дементора патронусом. 

\- Перестаньте! – Ньют досадливо махнул рукой. – Я не сделал ничего выдающегося.

\- И все же – спасибо… Ньют.

Скамандер бросил на него быстрый взгляд, в которым мелькнула хитрая улыбка. Грейвз решил, что патронус лис, в общем-то, ему вполне подходит. Сам он наслаждался последними часами относительного спокойствия, свежим утренним воздухом, криками чаек и не-магов и даже этим разговором, в котором не нужно было мучительно подбирать слова, раскачиваясь на эмоциональных качелях, как в парке аттракционов. Он до сих пор чувствовал призрачную хватку на предплечье, а в ушах эхом отдавались сказанные Криденсом слова. Обещание, данное ему в каюте, измотало Грейвза больше, чем схватка с дементорами, и разговор с Ньютом был хорошей возможностью немного отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей. 

Грейвз поднял бровь, отвечая на скамандеровскую улыбку. 

\- Что? Взамен будете требовать себе право называть меня Персивалем?

Ньют искренне рассмеялся.

\- Не знал, что это право так трудно заслужить.

\- Не то, чтобы… - Грейвз пожал плечами. – Я просто пытаюсь вспомнить, когда меня в последний раз называли по имени, и не могу. За исключением вашего брата Тесея и Президента МАКУСА, конечно. 

\- Вы переписываетесь с Тесеем? – быстро спросил Ньют. 

\- Не так часто, как хотелось бы, но да, - Грейвз внимательно посмотрел на младшего Скамандера. – Я знаю о вашей размолвке, если вы об этом. Тесей часто упоминал о вас в письмах. Говорил, что вы… беспокойный и неугомонный, кажется. И это был отнюдь не комплимент.

Ньют опять улыбнулся – на этот раз печально.

\- Да. Я давно не получал от него вестей – все через третьи руки, а сейчас в Европе не самое спокойное время. Еще и Гриндевальд сбежал… думаю, будет еще хуже. В континентальной Европе точно.

Они помолчали, думая каждый о своем. 

\- Что вы собираетесь делать? – спросил наконец Ньют. 

Грейвз дернул плечом. 

\- Сперва – осмотреться. Нужно понять, привлекла ли Пиквери европейский аврорат к сотрудничеству по нашему побегу, прибыли ли представители МАКУСА в составе международной поисковой группы, а если да – кто именно. И, опережая ваше предложение, - исключено. После аппарации на берег нам лучше расстаться. 

Ньют обескуражено помотал головой. 

\- Подождите, почему… Аппарации?

\- Да, если авроры караулят «Птицу» в порту, нам лучше исчезнуть пораньше. Тут придется воспользоваться вашей помощью, Ньют, потому что я совершенно не знаю местности. 

\- Конечно. Но я все-таки мог бы спрятать вас на первое время. Криденсу нужно будет тихое место, вы же понимаете, если спровоцировать обскура…

\- Знаю, - Грейвз вздохнул. – Я надеюсь, что он контролирует себя достаточно, чтобы этого не случилось. Иначе катастрофа неизбежна. 

\- Если бы у меня был мой чемодан. Там безопасно, - Ньют с тоской покосился на пустые ящики вокруг.

\- Учитывая, какой переполох ваши звери устроили в Нью-Йорке, я бы не сказал, - усмехнулся Грейвз. – Но оставаться рядом с вами так или иначе нельзя. Авроры возьмут вас под наблюдение, и повезет, если обойдется без легилименции и веритасерума. Прятаться в Англии нам с Криденсом слишком опасно. 

\- И что вы собираетесь делать? 

Грейвз задумался. Это вопрос он прокручивал в голове все утро.

\- У меня остались старые контакты среди гоблинов. Это особая каста, которая не очень-то жалует волшебников. Когда-то я оказал одному из них услугу, и, по сведениям, он перебрался в Англию. У этих существ долгая память как на зло, так и на добро. 

\- А… потом? – осторожно спросил Ньют. 

\- Потом посмотрим. Я пообещал Криденсу, что помогу ему… освободиться от обскура, – вдруг сказал Грейвз в порыве странной откровенности. – Я сказал ему… он знает о том, что на самом деле произошло с моей магией в Комнате исполнения приговоров. 

Ньют, кажется, хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Его задумчивый, непривычно прямой и открытый взгляд Грейвз чувствовал кожей, словно Ньют хотел понять раз и навсегда, что стояло за сказанным словами. Грейвз не мешал ему – разобраться в смятении собственных чувств он и сам не мог. 

\- Я, кажется, слышал кое-что, давно… как же там было… - Ньют вдруг досадливо прищелкнул пальцами и принялся тереть лоб, подгоняя память. – Что-то из старых легенд… или это было на Истории магии? Нет, не вспомню. Сказка про мага, который лишился магической силы. Я всегда думал, что это просто небылица или же имелись в виду дементоры… Свяжитесь со мной через некоторое время, Персиваль, возможно, я смогу помочь. Я живу в квартире от Министерства, на Проспект-роуд…

Он взмахнул палочкой, и в воздухе соткались алые буквы и цифры. Грейвз кивнул, давая понять, что запомнил, и Ньют убрал надпись. 

\- Спасибо, - сказал Грейвз. Он прищурился на горизонт, где в туманной дымке уже угадывались очертания земли. – Скоро можно будет аппарировать.

\- Да, правда, далековато от Ливерпуля. В Лондон я тоже, пожалуй, не рискну, учитывая, что нас трое, - Ньют задумчиво почесал подбородок. – Может, Кардифф? Я раньше часто там бывал, не думаю, что с того времени многое поменялось. 

\- Придется рискнуть, - Грейвз поднялся на ноги. – Нужно наложить на не-магов Обливиэйт – надеюсь, что в последний раз, ради их же блага. Я разбужу Криденса.

Ньют кивнул, встряхнулся, прогоняя утреннюю расслабленность, и через секунду уже исчез за поворотом надстройки. Грейвз зашагал в противоположную сторону. Он долго стоял перед закрытой дверью каюты, которую за несколько дней пути привык считать своей – и Криденса, - оттягивая момент, когда нужно будет так или иначе покинуть «Птицу». Их путешествие вряд ли можно было назвать спокойным, но неизвестность, лежавшая впереди, не обещала и этого. 

 

***

Ньют аппарировал их к Кардиффскому замку, периметр которого опоясывал ров, призванный защитить его средневековых обитателей от набегов. Неизвестно, целился ли Ньют специально в ров или просто смутно представлял себе окрестности, но после аппарационного рывка Грейвз обнаружил себя стоящим по щиколотку в прелой грязной листве. К счастью, воды во рву не было, а сам он оказался до половины засыпан всяким мусором. 

Криденс с опасливым интересом разглядывал нависавшие над головой серые стены в зеленых пятнах лишайника и зубчатые башни. С момента пробуждения он был немногословен и деловит, собрался быстро и без колебаний ухватился за плечи Ньюта и Грейвза, когда пришла пора аппарировать в неизвестность. 

Им повезло – вокруг было много деревьев и густых кустов, не сбросивших пожухлую листву даже зимой, и мало людей. Тропинки, ведущие к замку, казались заброшенными и неухоженными, а вид неспешно прогуливавших не-магов – почему-то подозрительным.

Прощание вышло коротким. Грейвз и Ньют уже все сказали друг другу, Криденс с видимым сожалением искренне поблагодарил Ньюта за все, но, к удивлению Грейвза, не стал настаивать на том, чтобы держаться вместе. Решения, принимаемые другими, до сих пор казались ему нерушимыми и даже необсуждаемыми. 

\- Дайте знать, как устроитесь или вдруг попадете в беду, - повторил Ньют напоследок, улыбнулся Криденсу и исчез в вихре аппарации.

Грейвз привычно окинул взглядом окрестности – нет, никто не таращился на них в изумлении и не показывал пальцем. Кардиффцы оказались на редкость невозмутимыми людьми. Здесь не действовал закон Раппапорт, и маги зачастую жили бок о бок с не-магами. И, несмотря на то, что волшебники и ведьмы Англии, как и все прочие, соблюдали Статут о секретности, Грейвз чувствовал себя неуютно. 

Криденс зябко дернул плечами, плотнее закутываясь в трансфигурированное из пиджака пальто – замок стоял на возвышенности, а с моря дул пронизывающий ветер. Несмотря на солнечную погоду, было сыро и холодно. 

\- И куда мы теперь, мистер Грейвз? 

\- В доки, - ответил Грейвз, поворачивая к заливу. – Нам нужна любая портовая таверна, где собираются контрабандисты. Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал о контрабанде в Нью-Йорке? Наверняка что-то подобное имеется и здесь, пусть и не в таких масштабах. Кардифф, я слышал, одно время был первым среди портов по перевалке угля. Гоблины просто не могли упустить такой шанс.

\- Мне не нравятся доки, - пробормотал Криденс. Он щурился на мелькавшую впереди серо-стальную гладь залива и на вздымавшиеся слева огромные коптящие трубы завода. Дым поднимался к небу, расползался над водой, и казалось, что над заливом висят грязно-бурые сумерки. 

\- И мне, - согласился Грейвз. – Нам опасно появляться в магических кварталах… если тут, конечно, они вообще есть, - добавил он, вспомнив, что они уже не в Америке. – Криденс, сейчас в Англии от меня мало толку – я не знаю, грозит ли нам опасность и какая именно, у меня нет не-маговских денег. Галеонов, которые в ходу у здешних волшебников, тоже. Не говоря уже о том, что мне нужно раздобыть себе новую палочку. 

Он несколько раз с силой сжал правую руку в кулак. 

\- Нам нужна крыша над головой, еда, одежда – хотя бы на первое время. Министерство магии арестует нас мгновенно, если опознает. Для всех моих бывших коллег я – международный преступник. Боюсь, что наш друг Скамандер – тоже. 

\- Поэтому мы не пошли с ним? – тихо спросил Криденс. В его голосе Грейвзу почудился скрытый упрек.

\- Да. Это было бы небезопасно и для него, и для нас. Возможно, он сумеет оправдаться и даже не потеряет место в Министерстве. Судя по всему, подобный опыт у него имеется… 

\- Он обещал поискать в книгах, как извлечь обскура… - тихо сказал Криденс, разглядывая землю у себя под ногами. Вот оно, теперь Грейвзу стал понятен и упрек, и тщательно подавляемая тоска в его голосе. Криденс надеялся, что его проблема разрешится относительно легко, если рядом будет специалист по обскурам.

\- Даже если он что-то найдет, потребуется много времени, чтобы осуществить задуманное, - сказал Грейвз. – И вряд ли где-то существует прямое указание, как отделить от тебя обскура, иначе маги знали бы об этом. Может, Ньют что-то обнаружит. Но я бы не стал на это рассчитывать.

Криденс кивнул и опять уперся взглядом в землю. 

\- А на что же нам рассчитывать, мистер Грейвз? 

\- На самих себя, - Грейвз рискнул положить руку ему на плечо. Криденс не вздрогнул. – Мы волшебники, и не самые слабые. Когда-то, в бытность совсем молодым аврором, я помог одному гоблину, попавшему в беду. Его звали Каррак. Уверен, он не забыл об оказанной услуге, и если мне удастся с ним связаться, мы получим все, что нам необходимо. 

Он напоследок ободряюще сжал плечо Криденса и опустил руку. 

\- Мы будем искать его в доках? – удивленно спросил Криденс. 

\- Мы будем искать в доках его сородичей. У этих существ клановость в большом почете. Каррак, насколько я помню, неглуп, он вряд ли будет промышлять контрабандой, особенно в Кардиффе. 

Грейвз, в общем-то, надеялся совсем на противоположное. Если Каррака не окажется в Англии, или он откажется помочь, их положение станет совсем незавидным. 

\- Гоблины… Они похожи на людей? – с любопытством спросил Криденс. 

\- Увидишь, - усмехнулся Грейвз. 

***

Грейвз был прав насчет портовых кардиффских доков, вот только он даже предположить не мог, как здесь было многолюдно. Золотые угольные дни Кардиффа миновали несколько лет назад, но портовый район Тайгер-бэй по-прежнему был запружен желающими подзаработать. Публика тут попадалась самая разная – от представительных коммерсантов, одетых по последней моде, рассекавших в старомодных экипажах или новеньких авто, до безродных оборванцев, охотившихся за кошельками. Смешение красок, стилей и акцентов было таким, что, пожалуй, в Тайгер-бэе не удивились бы появлению магического Международного конгресса в полном составе прямо посреди улицы. Поэтому на Грейвза и Криденса не обращали ровным счетом никакого внимания. 

План Грейвза был прост и ясен, по крайней мере в теории: найти матросскую забегаловку с явным следом дезилллюминационных чар, потолкаться среди полу-криминальных магических личностей и, если повезет, раздобыть информацию про Каррака. 

С первым пунктом им повезло. Стоящий на углу дом - по виду обычная контора, - был аккуратно оплетен сетью отвлекающих внимание чар какой-то хитрой местной модификации. Грейвз тронул Криденса за локоть, указывая на дом, и кивнул на дверь, ведущую в подвал. Ничем не примечательную дверь из сырого некрашеного дерева, из-за которой за ними наверняка уже наблюдали чьи-то внимательные глаза. 

Впустили их без вопросов. Криденс, шедший следом, сдавленно охнул и едва не споткнулся о высокий порог. В низкой комнате плавал табачный дым и волшебные огни, которые, впрочем, почти не рассеивали царивший здесь полумрак. За длинной, изъеденной пятнами барной стойкой высилась несуразно огромная фигура. Никак не меньше четверти великанской крови, определил Грейвз. Столиков было немного, а занятых – только два или три. Музыка не играла, и в комнате стоял приглушенный гул голосов. Официантка – молодая ведьмочка со шрамом от проклятия, тянувшимся через щеку и шею, - одарила Грейвза и Криденса скучающим взглядом, и вновь сурово уставилась на парящий перед ней лист пергамента. Самопищущее перо тут же принялось строчить на нем строчки и цифры, но вдруг замерло, мелко затряслось и принялось жирно замазывать уже написанное. Ведьма со вздохом взмахнула палочкой, испепелив пергамент, и ушла куда-то вглубь комнаты. 

Грейвз уселся за стойку. Криденс, с опаской косясь на бармена, сделал то же самое. 

\- Веселящей воды, - небрежно бросил Грейвз. Криденс его беспокоил – трудно было ожидать, что магический притон не произведет на него впечатления, но нервозность и совершенно дикий взгляд, которым Криденс откровенно пялился на окружающих, привлекали лишнее внимание. 

Бармен хмыкнул, глядя на Грейвза сверху вниз.

\- Огневиски, - пробасил он, щелчком подзывая маленькие рюмки. – А ему, - тут он ткнул пальцем в сжавшегося у стойки Криденса, - сливочного пива? Или тыквенного сока?

Сзади послышались смешки – голос бармена без труда перекрывал шум, стоявший в помещении. Грейвз невозмутимо кивнул.

\- Можно пива. 

Перед ним тут же оказалась щедрая порция огневиски, перед Криденсом – деревянная кружка пива. Криденс беспомощно посмотрел на Грейвза, и тот еле заметно кивнул, разрешая. Быть может, пиво немного его успокоит. Сам Грейвз пригубил огневиски, раздумывая, как начать разговор. Судя по каменному выражению физиономии бармена, тот не отличался ни излишним любопытством, ни излишней болтливостью. 

\- Что-то ищешь, красавчик? 

Грейвз повернул голову и встретился глазами с ведьмочкой-официанткой. Она облокотилась на край стойки, подперев рукой подбородок, и чуть покачивала зажатым в другой руке подносом. 

\- С чего ты решила? – осторожно спросил Грейвз. 

Ведьмочка фыркнула и сдула непослушную челку, падавшую ей на глаза. 

\- Здесь все чего-то ищут. Особенно пришлые, - она прищурилась и лукаво стрельнула глазами. – Ты ведь не из местных, и этот парень с тобой…

\- Здравствуйте, мисс, - брякнул растерявшийся Криденс, на которого вдруг обратили внимание. Он растерянно соскочил со стула, тут же покраснел и уткнулся в свою кружку с пивом.

Ведьмочка разулыбалась.

\- А он милый, - доверительно сказала она Грейвзу. – Только дикий. Не волнуйся, здесь всем плевать, из какого болота ты его вытащил. Даже если не из английского. 

А она не глупа. Хотя американский акцент сложно не заметить. 

Грейвз сделал вид, что мучительно раздумывает, а потом наклонился к ней и понизил голос:

\- Такую проницательность редко встретишь, особенно в подобном месте. Ты права, мы прибыли издалека, и как настоящим путешественникам, нам многое интересно.

Ведьмочка склонила голову.

\- Все имеет свою цену, красавчик. Пару галеонов – и ты будешь знать все сплетни и слухи, которые ходят в городе. Кто знает, может, узнаешь кое-что интересное и о себе тоже.

Она вдруг нахмурилась, еще раз окинула взглядом Грейвза и Криденса и разочарованно отстранилась.

\- У вас ведь нет галеонов, я права? И как ты собираешься рассчитываться с Гансом за пиво и огневиски?

Бармен за стойкой не изменился в лице, но взгляд его ощутимо потяжелел.

\- У меня есть знакомый гоблин, который мне должен, - сказал Грейвз. – Уверен, он с радостью возместит все ваши расходы. 

\- Гоблин? С радостью? – на этот раз ведьмочка звонко расхохоталась. – Извини, я эту братию не жалую. Противные злобные твари. Ганс их, правда, привечает, да, Ганс?

\- Тогда, возможно, Ганс знает моего знакомого, - вежливо произнес Грейвз и повернулся к бармену. – Гоблин Каррак, лет пятнадцать назад прибывший из Соединенных Штатов. У него был незаурядный талант по части ювелирных дел. 

\- У них у всех этот талант, - проворчала ведьмочка, видимо, потеряв интерес к Грейвзу, и принялась водить пальцем по стойке, выписывая на ней светящиеся кривые линии.

Бармен продолжал невозмутимо таращиться на Грейвза сверху вниз и молчать. Наконец, он со стуком поставил стакан и веско сказал:

\- Я знаю Каррака. И знаю, что он не будет платить за каких-то подозрительных магов, которым нечем рассчитаться за выпивку. 

Грейвз, не торопясь, допил огневиски и удовлетворенно кивнул. Сердце молотом колотилось в груди, но внешне он оставался совершенно невозмутим. 

\- Если вы будете так любезны связаться с ним, и сказать, что его хочет видеть Персиваль Грейвз, я уверен, все наши недоразумения будут улажены в самое ближайшее время.

Ведьмочка опять фыркнула.

\- Вы только послушайте, как он заговорил. 

Грейвз даже не глянул в ее сторону. Он смотрел в невыразительные, словно стекляшки, глаза Ганса, и с нажимом произнес:

\- Я подожду.

С этими словами он откинулся на низкую спинку стула и, казалось, потерял к бармену всякий интерес. Тот некоторое время стоял неподвижно – Грейвз про себя отсчитывал каждую секунду, - потом без единого слова развернулся и исчез. Криденс ощутимо вздрогнул и перевел шальной, непонимающий взгляд на Грейвза. 

\- Все нормально, - одними губами прошептал Грейвз. Ему хотелось взять Криденса за руку, успокоить, но делать этого было нельзя. 

Еще через несколько минут бармен возник снова. С прежней невозмутимостью и равнодушием он вновь принялся протирать бокалы и сортировать бутылки, словно никакого Грейвза и Криденса перед ним не было. Ведьмочка ушла, забрав поднос, и ее голос раздавался откуда-то из дальнего угла помещения. 

Время шло. Грейвз с удовольствием заказал бы еще одну порцию огневиски, но теперь об этом не могло быть и речи. Хуже всего, что нечем было занять руки и хоть немного отвлечься. Минуты тянулись бесконечно. Не помогал и сбитый с толку Криденс, который исподтишка бросал на него красноречиво-жалобные взгляды. 

Вдруг камин, до той поры не бросавшийся в глаза, полыхнул зеленый пламенем, и на деревянный пол в облаке серого пепла вывалилась коренастая сморщенная фигурка. Грейвз соскочил со стула и непроизвольно сделал шаг вперед. Прибывший отряхивался, кашлял и ворчливо ругался на гоблинском наречии. На Грейвза уставились два маленьких желтых глаза – перед ним стоял Каррак собственной персоной.


	18. Глава 18

Они сидели за дальним столиком под плавающим огоньком – перед Карраком и Грейвзом стояла бутылка огневиски, но никто из них не торопился его разливать. Ведьмочка, принесшая заказ, с любопытством косилась на них, стараясь найти повод, чтобы пройти мимо и при этом не слишком выдать свою заинтересованность. Каррак, не торопясь, затягивался сигарой, выпуская к потолку ароматный дым. После первых приветствий, больше похожих на ругательства, он не произнес ни слова, а жадный огонек, мелькавший в маленьких глазках, то и дело устремлявшихся в сторону Криденса, который не оставлял попыток спрятаться за кружкой с выдохшимся пивом, очень не нравился Грейвзу. Казалось, гоблин откровенно забавлялся, прекрасно понимая незавидное положение Грейвза и его спутника, и ждал, что же тот сможет ему предложить. У Грейвза на языке вертелись резкие слова, которые в два счета смели бы с этого сморщенного лица самодовольное хитрое выражение, но он сдерживался. Гоблины – народ памятливый и очень обидчивый. 

\- Благодарю, что так быстро явился, - сказал наконец Грейвз. 

Каррак кивнул.

\- Я помню однажды сделанное добро, мистер Грейвз. К тому же просто не смог сдержать любопытства – вы путешествуете в интересной компании. 

Тут он опять глянул на Криденса, не скрывая издевательской ухмылки, и выдохнул облако сигарного дыма. Грейвза пробрало ознобом. Каррак знал. Может, знала вся магическая Британия, включая бармена за стойкой. 

\- Возможно, я повторяю - только возможно, что этот юноша как-то связан с разрушением Вулворт-билдинг в Америке, - невозмутимо продолжил Каррак, словно ощутив мгновенную перемену в настроении Грейвза. – А может, и нет. Ведь часто бывает, что совершенно невинные маги и ведьмы оказываются под подозрением, а порой и в Азкабане. Чего только не было во время военной неразберихи! Сейчас-то дела получше обстоят, кому как не вам – бывшему главному аврору – знать. Хотя взять, к примеру, вас, мистер Грейвз. Говорят, вы спелись с Гриндевальдом, помогли ему проникнуть в МАКУСА, а потом разрушить его до основания. 

\- Это официальная позиция американского аврората? – быстро спросил Грейвз. Он так сильно стиснул в руке пустой стакан, что стекло едва не треснуло.

Каррак рассмеялся хриплым смехом.

\- Нашего, мистер Грейвз, нашего аврората. Откуда я знаю про американский - меня в Штатах не было уже много лет. До меня долетают лишь слухи и сплетни, а им, как вы понимаете, нет веры. 

Он одним махом откупорил бутылку и плеснул себе огневиски. 

\- Ты знаешь, кто руководит поисковой операцией в аврорате? – без особой надежды спросил Грейвз. В груди поселилось холодное тянущее ощущение – верный предвестник провала. Все было гораздо хуже, чем он ожидал. 

\- Я – всего лишь скромный владелец ювелирной лавки, - Каррак дернул головой. – Министерские шишки передо мной не отчитываются. Хотя… - тут он сделал театральную паузу. Грейвз с трудом проглотил готовое сорваться с языка проклятие. – Трудно стало вести торговлю, а уж пройтись по Косому переулку без того, чтобы не наткнуться на патруль, и думать нечего. Поневоле услышишь и увидишь всякое.

\- Не испытывай мое терпение, Каррак, - сквозь зубы процедил Грейвз. Выдержка ему все же изменила.

Гоблин расплылся в острозубой улыбке. 

\- Уж не собираетесь ли угостить меня проклятием, мистер Грейвз? Нет? Ну вот и славно. Ганс очень не любит, когда шумят в его заведении. 

Грейвз на секунду прикрыл глаза, загоняя поглубже слепящую ярость на собственное бессилие, а когда вновь распахнул веки – наткнулся на пугающе расфокусированный взгляд Криденса. Не думая, что делает, Грейвз схватил его за руку под столом, и Криденс медленно моргнул, словно выныривая из каких-то недостижимых глубин. Грейвз не спешил его отпускать, напряженно всматриваясь в лицо, выискивая признаки проявляющегося обскура, но Криденс смотрел немного растерянно – и только. 

Скрипнул стул. Каррок вдруг заерзал на месте, и Грейвз впервые увидел, как выражение самодовольства сползло у него с лица, уступая место страху. Каррак знал про обскура, может, даже видел колдографии того, что осталось от Вулворт-билдинг. И явно боялся. 

\- Что ты, Каррак, - проникновенно сказал Грейвз, ободряюще пожав ладонь Криденса под столом. – Нам ни к чему привлекать лишнее внимание. Уверен, ты в этом тоже заинтересован, иначе сюда явились бы авроры во главе с… - тут он сделал многозначительную паузу, и Каррак нехотя пробурчал:

\- Американская шишка, шибко умный. Баррель его звать или как-то так. Это он додумался регулярно патрулировать Косой переулок, и, говорят, даже Ноктюрн-аллею, хотя что там искать – ясно же, что Гриндевальд сюда не сунется, а обскур… обскура я бы на их месте и вовсе не искал. Сам придет, не обрадуются тогда. 

Ясно. Значит, Барвелл здесь. Тогда редкой удачей было то, что на них не вышли еще на «Птице». Может, специально выжидают – следят, готовясь ударить в самый неожиданный момент. Грейвз подавил желание незаметно оглядеться. Если бы Каррак не был гоблином, такое развитие событий было бы более чем вероятным – на месте Барвелла он поступил бы так же, за вычетом странного поведения на «Птице», когда аврор позволил им ускользнуть. Но у гоблинов своя правда, и если Каррак почует, что ему выгоднее - или безопаснее - сотрудничать с Грейвзом, а не с авроратом, у них есть шанс. Предложить Грейвзу было нечего, а вот на страхе он мог сыграть. 

\- Ты прав, что не доверяешь слухам, - сказал он. – Но я точно знаю, что операции аврората никогда не основываются исключительно на них.

Грейвз внимательно посмотрел Карраку в глаза, которые на миг злобно вспыхнули – и вдруг потускнели, в одночасье став невыразительными и скучными. Каррак отложил сигару и потер пальцы, оканчивавшиеся длинными желтыми когтями.

\- Не по чину мне влезать в такие дела, мистер Грейвз. Я всего лишь мелкий лавочник. Но добро я помню, вы не сомневайтесь, и ваше нежелание привлекать к себе внимание Министерства понимаю. Тем более, ваш спутник… - тут он покосился на Криденса, который неожиданно пронизывающе, в упор глянул на Каррака, одновременно чуть сжав пальцы Грейвза. Тот застыл от неожиданности, осознав одновременно две вещи: он все еще держит Криденса за руку, и Карраку под взглядом Криденса явно не по себе, причем Криденс об этом прекрасно знает.

\- Давай не будем повторять досужие сплетни, - голос Грейвза стал обманчиво мягким. – Мы вынуждены просить твоего содействия, Каррак, оказавшись в затруднительном положении. Для нас всех будет лучше, если мы не будем сейчас касаться причин нашего путешествия в Британию. Нам нужно безопасное место – настолько безопасное, насколько это возможно, - галеоны и новая волшебная палочка для меня. Разумеется, как только у меня появится возможность, я сполна возмещу все расходы. И, разумеется, мы не обременим тебя своим присутствием дольше необходимого. 

Каррак помолчал немного, словно взвешивая сказанное Грейвзом, потом откашлялся.

\- Что ж, полагаю, это адекватная цена за помощь в улаживании маленького недоразумения, случившегося со мной много лет назад. Я принимаю ваши условия, мистер Грейвз. И надеюсь на ваше благоразумие, - это уже относилось к Криденсу. 

У гоблинов не было привычки скреплять сделки рукопожатием. Каррак щелкнул пальцами, подзывая ведьмочку-официантку, и бросил на стол несколько монет. Грейвз позволил себе на несколько секунд сбросить сковывавшее его напряжение и наконец-то отпустить ладонь Криденса. Принципиальное согласие Каррака получено, а это уже что-то. 

\- Хочешь отправить нас по каминной сети? – спросил он, вставая со стула вслед за гоблином. Криденс тут же последовал его примеру. 

Каррак зубасто улыбнулся официантке, унесшейся с деньгами, и задрал голову, чтобы взглянуть на Грейвза. 

\- Аппарация не для меня, мистер Грейвз. А камины есть везде. Даже там, куда нет хода аврорам – да-да, я хоть и простой лавочник, но знаю несколько мест, где можно не опасаться чужих палочек. 

Он поковылял к камину, захватил горсть летучего пороха и выжидательно повернулся к Грейвзу и Криденсу. Выбора не было. Грейвз одной рукой стиснул костлявое гоблинское плечо, другой обнял Криденса за пояс, чувствуя, как магия знакомо покалывает кончики пальцев. Карраку он не доверял, и боевые заклинания предпочитал держать наготове. Криденс зачаровано смотрел, как пламя в камине меняет цвет, но в его взгляде и позе не было страха. Перед тем, как шагнуть в огонь, окрасившийся зеленым, он на миг поймал взгляд Грейвза, и чуть заметно кивнул. Каминную решетку они переступили одновременно. 

 

***

\- Акцио.

Пустой стакан мгновенно подлетел и ткнулся в ладонь. Грейвз неуловимо поморщился. Палочка была чужой, и магия, с самого детства казавшаяся ему чистым послушным потоком силы, ощущалась… странно. Заклинания получались с первого раза, даже самые сложные, палочка слушалась беспрекословно, но Грейвзу казалось, что вместо того, чтобы обращаться к магии напрямую, как было всегда, он пытался добраться до нее окольными кривыми путями. Поэтому он не оставлял тренировок - палочка должна была стать если не частью его магии, то хотя бы надежным ее проводником.

Криденс, замерший у двери в гостиную, внимательно проследил за полетом стакана. Грейвз специально отрабатывал простейшие заклинания при нем, иногда превращая рутинную подгонку палочки под свою магию в фейерверк или представление. 

\- Магия – опасное оружие в руках опытного волшебника, - сказал он Криденсу несколько дней назад, в первый раз взмахивая при нем чужой палочкой. Криденс тогда вздрогнул и отшатнулся, хотя в жесте Грейвза не было ничего угрожающего. – Но магия служит и на благо… помогает в быту, защищает, позволяет видеть и творить удивительные вещи. 

Эти слова Криденса, конечно, не убедили. Да и что они значили против убийственной силы аврорских заклинаний, прошивших его насквозь в нью-йоркской подземке? Криденс был знаком с магией не понаслышке, и теперь Грейвзу приходилось начинать это знакомство заново. Он помнил ошеломленный взгляд из-под отросшей челки, которым Криденс провожал снежинки, которые кружились над камином, не таяли и не падали на пол. Помнил робкое любопытство, с которым он тянул руку к деловито сновавшей по столу канцелярской крысе, сложенной из листа бумаги. И первую улыбку, которой Криденс наградил его патронуса – призрачного койота. 

Прошло всего несколько дней, и теперь Криденс задавал вопросы, неслышно возникая в гостиной каждый раз, когда Грейвз отрабатывал заклинания, и Грейвз, как правило, даже не доставал палочку, если не ощущал за дверью его присутствия. 

Каррак не подвел. После череды каминов, через которые их провел ушлый гоблин, Грейвз ожидал всего – и даже почти удивился, переступив каминную решетку в пустой гостиной. Пристройка – или, скорее, маленький флигель в конце оживленной улицы, - служила гоблинам перевалочным пунктом, хотя Каррак яростно уверял, что ничего запрещенного тут нет и не было. Впрочем, возможно, и впрямь не было – флигель выглядел давно покинутым, и Грейвз не ощущал никакой иной магии, кроме гоблинских скрывающих чар. Две обшарпанные спальни на втором этаже, общая гостиная внизу, крохотная кухня с водопроводом и ванная – вот и вся обстановка. 

Вокруг шумел Лондон. Каррак и его сородичи, видимо, не без оснований считали, что среди пестрой толпы затеряться легче, а укрыть разыскиваемого международного преступника прямо под носом Министерства магии – весьма остроумно. Грейвз в этом был с ними согласен. Магии вокруг было много и разной - слабой и сильной, светлой и темной. Она текла по улицам, разливалась в воздухе, дробилась на маленькие потоки, чтобы через некоторое время вновь слиться воедино – знакомая сила сотен волшебников и ведьм, собравшихся в одном месте. 

\- Зачем вам палочка, если вы умеете колдовать без нее? 

Вопрос Криденса вырвал Грейвза из размышлений. Это тоже было необычно – раньше Криденс только наблюдал за творившимся волшебством, не рискуя подходить ближе или, упаси Мерлин, отвлекать Грейвза разговорами. Первые два дня он вообще старался не выходить из спальни, которую выбрал своей, а в те редкие минуты, когда попадался на глаза Грейвзу, напоминал, скорее, фамильный призрак, бледной тенью скользящий по комнатам.

\- Палочка помогает фокусировать и направлять магию, - пояснил Грейвз. В доказательство он медленно обвел палочкой комнату. В настенных бра один за другим вспыхивали огни – неяркие, уютные, под стать стелющимся за окном синим вечерним сумеркам. – Но ты прав, мне она нужна не для этого. Вернее, не только для этого. 

Последний огонек приземлился в ладони Криденса. Тот несмело улыбнулся, складывая их лодочкой и поднося к лицу. На его щеки лег оранжевый теплый отсвет, и у Грейвза привычно кольнуло в груди. Волшебство, не несущее боли, было для Криденса запретным и недостижимым. Вся магия, которую он вмещал в себя, переплавилась в обскура, а его, как Грейвз уже мог убедиться, Криденс боялся и ненавидел. Сдерживал днем и ночью, сторожил, как бессменный тюремщик, не давая ни ему, ни себе ни мгновения отдыха или поблажки. Видеть улыбку Криденса, склонявшегося над пушистой сферой света – простеньким заклинанием, которым родители обычно развлекают маленьких детей, - Грейвзу было мучительно, но отказать ему в этом нехитром чуде - мучительно вдвойне. 

\- Когда волшебник использует магию, он словно оставляет свою магическую подпись, которую при должной подготовке можно считать, - пояснил Грейвз, наблюдая, как дрожат ресницы Криденса в такт его дыханию. – Если волшебник при этом использует палочку, сделать это становится еще проще. Но когда палочка чужая, непривычная магу, она привносит в поток его силы часть своей, накопленной за годы службы. Ее немного, но этого обычно хватает, чтобы уникальную магическую подпись прочесть было практически невозможно. 

Пиквери и некоторые авроры МАКУСА опознали бы магию Грейвза сходу. Барвелл вряд ли знаком с ней настолько хорошо, но осторожность все же не помешает. Грейвз выбрал эту палочку почти наугад среди десятков таких же – старых, изогнутых, исцарапанных, почерневших от темных проклятий и огня. Годилась любая, за которой не тянулся след из Непростительных, но таких, слава Мерлину, среди них не оказалось. 

Криденс поднял голову, все еще баюкая в ладонях комок света.

\- Мистер Ньют говорил, что палочка сама выбирает хозяина…

Грейвз невесело улыбнулся и покачал головой.

\- В детстве – может быть, так и есть. Но когда ты главный аврор МАКУСА… - тут он невольно бросил взгляд на стол, который был завален выпусками британского «Ежедневного пророка», - …или самый разыскиваемый международный преступник после Гриндевальда, выбор палочки не имеет никакого значения. 

Комок света, напоследок ярко вспыхнув, исчез. Криденс сделал шаг к Грейвзу, который застыл посреди гостиной с палочкой, зажатой в опущенной руке, посмотрел серьезно и понимающе. Грейвз знал, что Криденс плохо спит по ночам и часто встречает рассвет, сидя на подоконнике своей спальни и глядя на просыпавшийся город. В такие ночи Грейвз сильно жалел, что в свое время так и не обзавелся привычкой курить. 

\- Сегодня пойдем обедать в не-маговский Лондон, - внезапно для себя сказал он, пряча палочку в рукаве. – У нас есть не-маговские деньги, так давай потратим их с пользой.

В глазах Криденса мелькнула неуверенность пополам с недоумением. Они редко покидали флигель, опасаясь быть узнанными. Каррак обустроил их вполне сносно, регулярно снабжая всем необходимым, вплоть до магической корреспонденции – и все же Грейвз не обманывался. И он, и Криденс были здесь пленниками, а не гостями. 

Ощущение ловушки было тем острее, что с передовицы каждого принесенного Карраком «Пророка» на Грейвза смотрело его собственное лицо. Пиквери дала расширенное интервью, которое растиражировала, наверное, все европейская магическая пресса, и с тех пор страсти не утихали. Грейвз отдавал себе отчет, что иного выбора у Президента МАКУСА не было – подмена главного аврора Гриндевальдом, прошедшая незамеченной, сама по себе нанесла ее репутации сокрушительный удар. В сочетании с последующими событиями – разрушением Вулворт-билдинг, побегом Гриндевальда, обскуром, не говоря уже о смертях волшебников и не-магов, - ее положение стало катастрофическим. 

Грейвз был громоотводом, который предложили магическому сообществу в качестве объяснений и оправданий. Газеты рисовали его пособником Гриндевальда, верным последователем и помощником. Тот, кто был призван защищать, едва не уничтожил МАКУСА. Предал всех, кто ему верил, нанес подлый удар, выбрав момент наибольшей уязвимости американской магической общины. Такими были слова Пиквери, которые повторялись вновь и вновь разными газетами на разные лады. Она не снимала с себя ответственности – конечно, нет. Но она, Президент МАКУСА, до глубины души пораженная чудовищностью обмана, и подумать не могла, что кто-то, настолько доверенный и близкий, окажется вероломным расчетливым террористом. Строчки прыгали перед глазами Грейвза, не желая складываться в осмысленный текст. Никто не ожидал… столько лет… верой и правдой… безупречная репутация… столько горя и скорби… погибли лучшие… цена ошибки… сделаем все возможное…

Читая интервью Пиквери, Грейвз каждый раз представлял ее в Малом зале заседаний Конгресса, – собранную, спокойную, тщательно взвешивавшую каждую реплику и не дававшую репортерам ни на мгновение усомниться в твердости ее позиции и уверенности в своих силах. В одиночку ей приходилось справляться с чудовищным прессингом ответственности и вины, возложенным на ее плечи. А ведь она прекрасно понимала, что в этот раз ей не выстоять. Грейвз сожалел об этом, как и о многом другом – Пиквери была хорошим Президентом, и статьи в газетах лишний раз это подтверждали. 

Ловушка смыкалась вокруг него все плотнее с каждым днем, проведенном в гоблинском убежище. Он видел это в ухмылке Каррака, в колдографиях «Пророка», в каждой строчке передовицы, кричавшей о надвигающейся угрозе. Напряженное ожидание не отпускало его ни на минуту, и каждый раз, когда в камине загоралось зеленое пламя, знаменуя появление Каррака, Грейвз с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не выхватить палочку из рукава. Это выматывало и злило одновременно. Хуже всего было понимание – Криденс прекрасно видел, что происходит. Видел и молчал. Старался не попадаться под руку или наоборот приходил в гостиную, забирался с ногами в высокое кресло и делал вид, что изучает книгу, стопка которых обнаружилась на каминной полке – Грейвз даже не знал, не-маговские они или волшебные. Невысказанный вопрос – а что же дальше? – мертвой тяжестью повис между ними, хотя ни один не решался высказать его вслух. У Грейвза не было ответа. Криденс явно не хотел знать. 

Поэтому вряд ли внезапное решение Грейвза прогуляться по не-маговскому Лондону было продиктовано здравым смыслом. Впрочем, замешательство Криденса длилось недолго, и в его ответной улыбке отчетливо сквозило облегчение. 

\- Как скажете, мистер Грейвз. Я с удовольствием.

Видимо, и для него атмосфера, установившаяся во флигеле, была невыносима. 

Грейвз коротко кивнул.

\- Пойдем.

На улицах Лондона было влажно и холодно. Январские сумерки давно сменились темнотой, и все же по мостовым катились авто, а по тротуарам сновали люди – безликая толпа, в которой так легко было затеряться любому, за исключением Персиваля Грейвза, бывшего директора Департамента охраны магического правопорядка. Дезиллюминационные чары, отводящие глаза не-магам, не спасали от бдительности магического патруля, а привлекать к себе внимание магией посерьезнее Грейвз не хотел. Возможно, Каррак уже давно сдал их Барвеллу. Возможно, Пиквери права – он в самом деле несет ответственность за действия Гриндевальда в МАКУСА, за гибель своих коллег, за Криденса, за Голдштейн…

\- Мистер Грейвз.

Он ощутил прикосновение к локтю. Криденс в хорошем пальто и модной шляпе смотрелся бы странно, если бы не привычно ссутуленные плечи. Наверное, он уже не в первый раз пытался привлечь внимание Грейвза, и теперь смутился, словно уличенный в чем-то неприличном. Но руку не убрал.

\- Да, Криденс? 

\- Я просто хотел сказать… хорошо, то мы выбрались из этого дома. Здесь красиво.

Грейвз невольно окинул взглядом панораму – оказывается, они вышли прямо к Темзе. Чуть поодаль сиял огнями Букингемский дворец, отражаясь в черной дрожащей воде. Криденс улыбался. 

Грейвз ощутил вдруг сильнейшее желание оказаться как можно дальше от этого места, от Лондона, аппарировать немедленно, покрепче прижав к себе Криденса. Опасности или скрытого чужого присутствия он не чувствовал, но это ничего не значило. Криденс продолжал улыбаться, глядя на текущую воду далеко внизу. Новая одежда и непринужденная поза преображали его до неузнаваемости, и Грейвз моргнул, стряхивая наваждение. 

\- Нужно уезжать из Англии, - сказал он и, дождавшись, пока Криденс поднимет на него взгляд, добавил. – Как можно скорее. Завтра. У Каррака дольше оставаться опасно.

\- Я знаю, - Криденс кивнул. Улыбка исчезла, плечи привычно опустились, и даже темнота не могла скрыть напряженно сведенных бровей. – Только… я хотел попросить. 

Он помялся, покусывая нижнюю губу. Грейвз ждал – последняя просьба Криденса обернулась для него обещанием, которое он предпочел бы не давать никогда. 

\- Давайте притворимся, что мы просто путешествуем, - выпалил Криденс. Облачко пара, вылетевшее у него изо рта вместе со словами, смешалось с туманом, поднимавшимся с реки. Грейвз удивленно вскинул брови. – Только на этот вечер. Просто гуляем, ходим по улицам, и нам никуда не нужно бежать… хорошо?

Это было похоже на детскую уверенность, что если плотно зажмуриться и сделать вид, что опасности нет, она и в самом деле исчезнет. Грейвз едва удержался от резкой отповеди – Криденс уже не ребенок, а игра в не-магов в магическом Лондоне может стоить им обоим жизни. И, кстати, может стоить жизни окружающим не-магам. Криденс хотел передышки, но позволить себе забыть о том, кто они – обскур и беглый волшебник, обвиненный в измене, - Грейвз не мог. Даже на один вечер. 

И все же он сдержался. Губы словно схватило зимним морозом, а потом слов просто не осталось. Криденс смотрел на него выжидающе – с недавно обретенным доверием и странной теплотой во взгляде. И Грейвз решил, что если Криденс мог на один вечер забыть о том, кто они, то пусть. Он даст ему такую возможность. 

\- Что ж, пойдем, - он кивнул и заставил себя улыбнуться.

Пальцы Криденса, затянутые в кожаную перчатку, снова невесомо прикоснулись к его локтю – признание, благодарность, поддержка. Притворитесь, мистер Грейвз, - говорили его глаза, когда он молча шел рядом по набережной, и электрический свет фонарей полосами ложился им под ноги. Они могли быть просто двумя хорошими знакомыми, без прошлого и будущего, решившими насладиться зимним вечером и ужином в приятной компании. Они могли обсуждать погоду, биржевые котировки и новинки синематографа, пить вино из хрустальных бокалов, смеяться и рассказывать друг другу забавные случаи из жизни. 

Могли бы… Криденс просил невозможного – и в который раз Грейвз уступал, потому что сама жизнь для Криденса была невозможным чудом. Он не должен был выжить. Они не должны были встретиться. Грейвз не мог притвориться кем-то другим, ведь они здесь только потому, что они оба – те, кто есть. 

 

***

Утром в пристройке обнаружился неожиданный гость. Вернее, обнаружил его Криденс, который возился на кухне с завтраком (он настаивал на полноценном завтраке и каждый день упрямо жарил яичницу с ветчиной или варил овсянку, хотя Грейвз предпочитал по утрам обходиться чашкой крепкого кофе и поджаренным хлебом). Когда, услышав удивленное восклицание, тут же заглушенное звоном разбитого стекла, Грейвз ворвался в кухню с палочкой наготове, его встретили разлетевшиеся по полу осколки сахарницы и мохнатый нарушитель спокойствия, лениво помахивавший длинным хвостом с кисточкой. 

\- Он, наверное, залез через дымоход, - неуверенно предположил Криденс, поджимая пальцы босых ног и опасливо косясь на нежданного визитера.

\- Это книззл, - сказал Грейвз, опуская палочку. – Магическое животное. 

Книззл повел ушами и принялся с достоинством слизывать сахар с пола. 

\- Магическое? Его прислал мистер Ньют? – Криденс осторожно опустился на корточки и вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть книззла поближе. Отросшие, растрепанные с утра волосы упали ему на лицо, и Грейвз впервые заметил, что кончики темных прядей чуть завивались. Мэри Лу обстригала его так коротко, чтобы обрезать кудри? Грейвз осознал, что стоит посреди кухни, глупо пялясь на шевелюру Криденса, тогда как сам одет лишь в нательную рубашку и пижамные штаны. Даже палочку деть некуда. Криденс, словно почувствовав, что стал объектом пристального внимания, вдруг поднял голову и залился густым румянцем. Правильно истолковав взгляд Грейвза, он вскинул руку и принялся торопливо приглаживать волосы, смущенно пряча глаза. Грейвз негодующе посмотрел на виновника утреннего переполоха. Книззл не обращал на них никакого внимания. 

\- Конечно, это дело рук Скамандера, больше некому, - пробормотал он, на всякий случай проверив книззла несколькими заклинаниями. 

Книззл был совершенно обычным, только наглым без меры. Движением палочки Грейвз убрал осколки стекла, воссоздав сахарницу заново, и решительно левитировал книззла, подняв его в воздух на уровень глаз. Тот недовольно зашипел и выпустил когти. Львиный хвост заходил из стороны в сторону, едва не ударив Грейвза по лицу.

\- Осторожно! – воскликнул Криденс, который при виде творящегося волшебства оставил в покое свою прическу и теперь стоял напротив Грейвза, во все глаза глядя на шипящего недовольного книззла. Румянец с его щек почти сошел, и Грейвз ощутил невольное облегчение. 

\- Честити всегда хотела, чтобы у нас были кошки, - пояснил Криденс. – Она их подкармливала. Модести их любила, особенно одну, рыжую с белой отметиной на спине. А она однажды едва не выцарапала ей глаза. Модести тогда так плакала, она даже не поняла, за что ей досталось. С тех пор я не люблю кошек, а это… это очень большая волшебная кошка.

\- Интересно, как он нас нашел, - задумчиво спросил Грейвз. 

На шее книззла обнаружился широкий ошейник из мягкой кожи, словно специально призванный привлечь побольше внимания. На таких сентиментально настроенные барышни гравируют имя любимого питомца и адрес, куда нужно обратиться, если своевольное животное вдруг убежит или потеряется. На ошейнике книззла адреса не было, но светлыми буквами значилось имя.

\- Аурика, - прочел Грейвз.

\- Это девочка? – удивился Криденс и вдруг опять густо покраснел, в мгновение ока сделавшись почти малиновым. 

Грейвз вздохнул. 

\- Как видишь, нет. 

Книззл уставился на него ярко-желтыми глазами и показал зубы. Шерсть у него на загривке встопорщилась, как иглы дикобраза. Криденс приклеился взглядом к полу – наверное, он бы с удовольствием сбежал в свою спальню, если бы книззл не был весточкой от Ньюта. 

Грейвз наконец снял чары левитации, и книззл, задрав хвост трубой, пулей метнулся в гостиную. Надо было пойти за ним – но Грейвз медлил. Без привычного костюма, в одной рубашке, он чувствовал себя неловко и странно уязвимо, но считал, что это, по меньшей мере, справедливо по отношению к Криденсу.

\- Если уж Скамандер решился связаться с нами, значит, что он на свободе. И получил обратно свой чемодан, - начал Грейвз рассуждения вслух. Обычно это помогало ему сосредоточиться, а сейчас могло принести двойную пользу – отвлечь и успокоить Криденса. – Он не знает, где мы, не может отправить сообщение совой, даже с этим животным посылать записку опасно. Он понимает, что за ним могут следить, - подумав, добавил Грейвз, пытаясь вспомнить из отчетов авроров, какие именно звери сбежали из чемодана Скамандера в Нью-Йорке и были ли среди них книззлы.

Из гостиной послышалось подозрительное шуршание. Они оба синхронно посмотрели в ту сторону, избегая встречаться взглядами.

\- Н-наверное, мистер Ньют хочет встретиться, - запинаясь, выговорил Криденс, все еще не поднимая глаз и теребя манжеты рубашки. Уловка Грейвза сработала – он по-прежнему был малинового цвета, но с радостью ухватился за предложенную возможность увести разговор в сторону. – Может, он послал эту кош… то есть этого кота... то есть… простите, мистер Грейвз.

Голос Криденса слабел с каждым произнесенным словом, а голова клонилась вниз все сильнее. На маленькой плитке подгорала яичница, но ни это, ни неудавшаяся попытка Криденса выйти из неловкой ситуации Грейвза не тронули – он по-прежнему смотрел в сторону гостиной, где, судя по звукам, вовсю хозяйничал книззл.

\- Это не имя.

Повисла недоуменная пауза.

\- Что?.. – рискнул спросить Криденс. Грейвз почувствовал его взгляд, но в ответ только нетерпеливо повел головой.

\- Ошейник. Аурика. Это не имя, Криденс. Это английская транслитерация слова «эврика». 

\- Эврика? – растерянно переспросил Криденс. Теперь, судя по ощущениям, он смотрел на Грейвза в упор.

\- Это греческое слово, буквально переводится как «нашел». Если не вдаваться в подробности, это означает, что Скамандер обнаружил что-то важное, причем важное настолько, что он рискнул передать нам весть, несмотря на опасность.

Грейвз сорвался с места и быстрым шагом прошел в гостиную. Книзлл методично точил когти о старый комод Каррака и не удостоил его вниманием. 

\- Мистер Грейвз… Значит, мистер Ньют нашел, да? Нашел, как избавиться от обскура?

В прерывающемся голосе Криденса было столько надежды, что Грейвз почти боялся обернуться. 

\- Возможно. А, возможно, нет. 

Грейвз все-таки повернул голову и едва не зажмурился – смотреть на Криденса сейчас ему было невыносимо. 

\- Он говорил мне еще на «Птице» про какую-то старую легенду. Обещал что-то проверить, где-то поискать… Дал мне свой адрес.

Грейвз вынужден был замолчать, потому что Криденс улыбнулся – широкой, счастливой, невероятной улыбкой. Лицо его будто озарилось изнутри, даже глаза посветлели, и весь он – высокий, нескладный, забывшийся настолько, что бросил сутулиться и сжиматься, - шагнул к Грейвзу. На секунду ему показалось, что Криденс собирается его обнять, но тот только привычно ухватил его за локоть. Вот только раньше между его пальцами и кожей Грейвза всегда была плотная ткань пальто. Теперь же было ощущение, что рубашки на Грейвзе не существовало вовсе.

\- Мы пойдем к нему?

Грейвз не хотел встречаться с Ньютом – даже не из-за реальной опасности быть пойманным, а из-за тянущего пронзительного ощущения, которое он про себя именовал аврорской интуицией. Он привык доверять ее голосу – и сейчас знал почти наверняка, что эта встреча не принесет им ничего хорошего. Барвелл знал, что Ньют был на «Птице». Даже если по каким-то причинам он не собирался официально делиться этой информацией, вероятность того, что аврорат посмотрел сквозь пальцы на возвращение Скамандера из Америки, где одновременно с его визитом происходили известные всем события, была ничтожно мала.

Но ответить на вопрос Криденса можно было только одно.

\- Собирайся, - сказал Грейвз.

Криденс сорвался с места мгновенно, а его поспешные шаги загрохотали по лестнице на второй этаж. Грейвз подхватил упиравшегося книззла под живот - ярко-желтые глаза с неудовольствием воззрились на него, но протестовать и показывать когти он не стал. 

\- Надеюсь, ты действительно такой умный, каким тебя считает Скамандер, - задумчиво сказал Грейвз и отправился одеваться. 

 

***

Проспект-роуд они нашли с трудом, а нужный дом искали еще дольше – магически скрытый, кое-как втиснутый между двумя соседними зданиями, он казался пародией на жилище волшебника. Министерство явно скупилось на квартиры своим сотрудникам. Убедившись, что вокруг нет никого подозрительного, Грейвз поднялся по скрипучей лестнице и вежливо постучал в дверь с лаконичной табличкой «Н.А.Ф.Скамандер, отд. РМП и К», но ответа не получил. Внутри стояла гробовая тишина. 

Криденс, тащивший под мышкой книззла, вопросительно взглянул на него с нижних ступенек лестницы – на площадке перед квартирой вдвоем было просто не развернуться. Грейвз нахмурился и вытащил палочку. Ловушка? Неужели он ошибся, и книззл не имел к Скамандеру отношения? Чем дольше они топтались перед дверью, тем больше была вероятность, что их заметят любопытные соседи. Дверей, выходящих на ту же площадку, больше не было, но дом жил своей обычной размеренной жизнью. К тому же, на углу Проспект-роуд Грейвз увидел плакаты с собственным лицом и кричаще-яркой надписью «Разыскивается». 

Грейвз попробовал Алохомору, и, конечно же, дверь осталась заперта. Заклинания посильнее могли привлечь ненужное внимание, но выбора у них не было. Грейвз уже направил было палочку на замочную скважину, как вдруг встрепенулся книззл, до этого мирно и даже апатично сидевший у Криденса на руках. Он ловко извернулся, спрыгнул на пол и вдруг взлетел, выставив хвост трубой, к почтовому ящику, приколоченному у двери – обычному с виду не-магическому ящику для писем, выкрашенному в грязно-зеленый цвет. 

Книззл ловко проскользнул в щель для писем, в которую, если смотреть со стороны, не втиснулась бы даже его лапа. Криденс тихо охнул, а Грейвз хмыкнул, присматриваясь к громоздкому ящику поближе.

\- Чары сокрытия и расширения, - пояснил он удивленному Криденсу. – В весьма интересной модификации. 

Он подошел ближе и постарался просунуть пальцы в щель, где чуть раньше исчез книззл. Рука не встретила никакого сопротивления. Защитных чар Грейвз не ощутил, хотя не поручился бы, что их там не было вовсе. Ньют Скамандер был полон сюрпризов. 

Грейвз нырнул в ящик первым, дав знак Криденсу следовать за ним. Магический барьер он преодолел легко и без проблем оказался в квартире, на всякий случай держа палочку наготове. Сзади в него чуть не врезался Криденс, который с трудом перевел дыхание. Грейвз предостерегаще поднял руку, настороженно оглядываясь. 

Квартира была крохотной и совершенно пустой, если не считать книззла, который удобно устроился на подоконнике и лакал молоко из блюдца. Знаменитого скамандеровского чемодана тоже видно не было. Повсюду лежали стопки бумаг и пергаментов, перехваченных бечевкой, и книги. Некоторые были обмотаны цепями. Со стены на Грейвза скалилась маска какого-то африканского божества – то ли сувенир, то ли слабенький магический артефакт. 

\- Хозяина нет дома, - озвучил очевидное Грейвз. – Надеюсь, он не заставит себя ждать. 

Криденс огляделся и осторожно присел на стул, стараясь не задеть сваленный на нем ворох пожелтевших газет. Грейвз с палочкой в руке медленно обошел квартиру, заглянул за плотные шторы и в крохотную кухню, где не было ничего, кроме газовой плитки и огромного медного таза. Видимо, Министерство магии не считало новомодный не-маговский водопровод обязательным атрибутом жилища волшебника. 

Из комнаты послушалось довольное мурлыканье. Грейвз выглянул из кухни и увидел, что книззл запрыгнул Криденсу на колени, а тот гладил его по дымчатой лоснящейся спине. Резкий хлопок аппарации заставил его развернуться, вскидывая палочку. Криденс тоже вскочил на ноги, сбрасывая книззла с колен. 

Ньют Скамандер рассеянно улыбнулся, деловито засовывая палочку за пояс форменных министерских брюк.

\- Не ожидал вас так скоро, - сказал он вместо приветствия.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Ньют, - Криденс шагнул к нему, и рука Грейвза с зажатой в ней палочкой непроизвольно дернулась вверх.

\- Может, скажете, зачем вы пригласили нас в гости таким оригинальным способом? – Грейвз кивнул на книззла, который терся об ноги Ньюта, поводя ушами и вздрагивая всем телом. – И как он нас нашел?

Ньют присел на корточки.

\- Молодец, Соломон. – Он почесал книззла под челюстью и хитро глянул на Грейвза снизу вверх. – Я позаимствовал у Криденса носовой платок перед аппарацией с «Птицы», просто на всякий случай. Прости, Криденс. 

В его голосе не прозвучало ни капли раскаяния. Криденс в изумлении открыл рот и непроизвольно схватился за карман, забыв, что пальто и пиджак на нем совершенно новые. 

Грейвз выругался про себя.

\- Не припомню, чтобы книззлы могли находить владельцев носовых платков по запаху. Особенно, если учесть, что прощались вы с нами в Кардиффе, а выпускали своего книззла на охоту в Лондоне.

Ньют подхватил книззла под живот и выпрямился. 

\- Аврорская подозрительность, Персиваль?

Грейвз поморщился, но поправлять его не стал. 

\- Когда твои изображения расклеены по всему городу, нельзя быть чересчур подозрительным, - сказал он.

Ньют с энтузиазмом закивал. 

\- Охотно верю. Но ваш странный коллега Барвелл мной не интересуется. А Соломона я вырастил сам, и он обладает в высшей степени чувствительным нюхом. К тому же я полагал, что вы вряд ли задержитесь в Кардиффе – и оказался прав в итоге.

С этими словами он бесцеремонно вручил книззла Криденсу и принялся разгребать залежи бумаг в углу комнаты. 

\- Вы нашли что-то… про то, как извлечь обскура? – прямо спросил его Криденс, которому, кажется, передалась нервозность Грейвза. 

Ньют покосился на него, не прерывая своего занятия. 

\- Боюсь, все не так просто. 

\- Это мы уже знаем, - нетерпеливо перебил его Грейвз, краем глаза наблюдая, как мгновенно гаснет внутренний свет, которым сиял Криденс все утро. Он опустил голову, едва не зарывшись лицом в шерсть книззла, который тут же заурчал и ткнулся мордочкой ему в грудь. 

\- Но… - веско продолжил Ньют, - я говорил о легенде, рассказывающей о тех, кто якобы может выпивать магию волшебника досуха. А, вот она.

Он извлек старую газету, с передовицы которой на них пялилась колдография какого-то всклокоченного старика, и ткнул в нее пальцем.

\- Что вы знаете о Экриздисе Блишвике? 

Грейвз прищурился, глядя на беззвучно кричащего старика. Колдография выцвела, и черты лица волшебника, изображенного на ней, разобрать было трудно.

\- Кто это? – тихо спросил Криденс. Он тоже напряженно вглядывался в колдографию.

\- Блишвики – известная фамилия чистокровных волшебников, - пояснил Ньют. – Вплоть до недавнего времени они не признавали браков с магглорожденными… эээ… то есть с теми, кто родился и воспитывался в семьях не-магов, Криденс. Сейчас уже, конечно, все меняется, но еще несколько десятилетий назад даже подумать о таком для многих магов было невозможно. В общем, этот волшебник называл себя потомком побочной ветви Блишвиков – якобы кто-то когда-то из них женился на маггле и был вычеркнут из семейной истории, как и его потомки. Газеты писали, что его происхождение точно неизвестно, и никто не спешил признавать с ним свое родство.

\- Какое он имеет отношение к обскуру? Или к вашей легенде? 

\- Он был темным магом. Очень сильным магом, - Ньют помрачнел. – Говорят, сам Геллерт Гриндевальд учился на его трудах и жаждал познакомиться лично. Никто не знает, как его зовут на самом деле – имя Экриздис он взял себе сам, в честь того самого Экриздиса, что создал дементоров. Он жил в Восточной Европе, где, по слухам, творил ужасные вещи - наводнил Карпаты существами, рядом с которыми вампиры могут показаться вполне безобидными. А еще он, по его собственным словам, питался магией окружающих ведьм и волшебников. Когда его поймали, он хвастался, что создал заклинание, которое позволяет ему отнимать и возвращать магию, - но он уже тогда был безумен, и Министерство магии не нашло этому подтверждения. 

\- А вы думаете, что это правда?

Ньют пожал плечами. 

\- Я покопался в Министерском архиве. В протоколах допроса авроры ссылаются на показания одной ведьмы из Восточной Европы. Она утверждала, что Экриздис практиковался на крестьянских детях, имевших магический дар. Некоторые из них были обскуриалами. Он… осушал их магию полностью, уничтожая обскура, а потом возвращал ее вновь – совершенно обычную, послушную маленьким колдунам. 

\- Это невозможно, - выдохнул Грейвз. 

Ньют предъявил ему пачку пергамента с министерскими печатями. Похоже, к аврорским архивам у него было еще меньше почтения, чем у Голдштейн. Протоколы допроса начала века, почерневшие по краям, пестрели казенными формулировками и непонятными латинскими названиями. Одно повторялось особенно часто. Ruptura. Разрыв. 

\- Вы говорите, что сведения об этом не подтвердились? – медленно произнес Грейвз, не отрывая взгляда от пергамента. Странное слово пробудило в нем какой-то смутный отклик, словно воспоминание о забытом болезненном сновидении.

\- Экриздиса сочли безумным, - ответил Ньют. – Тем более, что никто и никогда больше не слышал о такой магии. Я был в Восточной Европе, среди магов там ходит много легенд. Местные верят в них, официальные власти клеймят дикарством и предрассудками. Я бы на их месте не стал так легко бросаться словами. 

Повисла тишина. Даже книззл перестал урчать. Грейвз чувствовал на себе взгляд Криденса, но упрямо не поднимал глаз от пергаментов, словно надеялся вычитать в них нужные ему ответы. Ньют тоже выжидающе смотрел на него и молчал. 

\- Где этот Экриздис сейчас? – наконец спросил Грейвз, хотя и догадывался, какой ответ получит. 

Ньют не подвел.

\- В Азкабане. Доказательств на поцелуй не хватило, и его приговорили к пожизненному заключению. 

Опять дементоры… Вспышкой вспомнилось видение: взрыв, огромный черно-алый гриб пепла и гари, завораживавший танец существ в рваных балахонах. И костлявые руки, то ли с мольбой, то ли с угрозой тянувшиеся к Криденсу, - и сам Криденс, медленно повернувшийся к Грейвзу лицом с улыбкой, застывшей на бескровных губах. Глаза у него в кошмаре были белые и пустые, а черный туман клубился, разрастаясь, пожирая все вокруг…

Грейвз моргнул и поднял голову. Криденс смотрел на него с явным беспокойством, а Ньют – озадаченно. 

\- Совершенно неприем… - начал говорить Грейвз, но его перебили два возмущенных голоса, воскливнувшие в унисон:

\- Это наш единственный шанс!

\- Исключено!

\- Мистер Грейвз!

\- Я не собираюсь лезть в логово дементоров и тебе не позволю, - спокойно сказал Грейвз, давая Криденсу понять, что разговор окончен. Криденс, видимо, так не считал, потому что явно приготовился спорить:

\- Но вы же…

Тут африканская маска, висевшая на стене, заревела трубным голосом. Грейвз и Криденс как по команде уставились на нее, а Ньют кинулся к столу, расшвыривая по дороге стопки бумаг и пергаментов. 

\- Сюда идут, - бросил он через плечо. – Не авроры, но нужно поторапливаться. 

\- Какая неожиданность, - с сарказмом ответил Грейвз, толкнув Криденса себе за спину и нацеливая палочку на дверь и окно, раз камина у Скамандера не было. – Вы же сказали, что Барвелл вами не интересуется.

\- Это не Барвелл, - с нажимом повторил Ньют. Возможно, он говорил правду. Возможно, Грейвз добровольно дал заманить себя в ловушку – на этот раз ради историй про азкабанских узников и восточно-европейских легенд.

В руках у Ньюта появилась странная спица с геометрическими узорами. Он сунул ее в карман, одним прыжком подскочил к Грейвзу, который мгновенно понял, что он собирается делать, и сам протянул руку, схватив Криденса за плечо. Секундой позже мир закружился в аппарационном вихре.


	19. Глава 19

\- Что это было? – первым делом спросил Грейвз, оказавшись вместе с Ньютом и Криденсом в маленьком пыльном кабинете, тесном настолько, что их бувально прижало друг к другу. Сквозь заколоченные досками окна просачивались скудные лучи январского солнца. Вокруг громоздились коробки, которые при неосторожном движении Криденса угрожающе пошатнулись. С накренившегося верхнего ящика на Грейвза уставился отполированный безглазый череп.

Криденс тут же чихнул. Ньют невозмутимо засунул палочку в карман, едва не заехав при этом Грейвзу под ребра, знакомо пожал плечами, словно говоря – не о чем волноваться. 

\- Ко мне, вообще-то, мало кто заходит. Но иногда случается.

\- Вы сказали, это не авроры, - продолжил допрос Грейвз, настороженно оглядывая странную комнату – подсобку, склад, погреб? Темнота и теснота мешали, в нос забивалась пыль, а раздражение на непредсказуемого Скамандера требовало выхода.

\- Маска трубила бы по-другому, - пояснил Ньют. Он повернулся, зашарил по стене – что-то щелкнуло, и невидимая прежде дверь распахнулась настежь, открывая крутую лестницу, уходящую куда-то наверх. – Из последнего путешествия по Африке я привез много полезных магических безделушек. Вот.

Он протиснулся в дверь и обернулся, показывая Грейвзу ту самую спицу с узорами.

\- Ложный след. Собьет с толку тех, кто захочет отследить мой аппарационный путь. 

Грейвз тоже выбрался из каморки и хмыкнул, осматривая незнакомый предмет.

\- Зачем же такие меры предосторожности, если вы утверждаете, что за вашей дверью стояли не авроры?

\- Сами же сказали – ваши изображения расклеены по всему городу, - Ньют посмотрел на него очень серьезно. – Даже если это был мистер Роджерс из моего департамента, который оглох на одно ухо еще пятьдесят лет назад, лучше перестраховаться. 

На лестницу, пригнувшись, выбрался Криденс. В его темных волосах запутались клочки пыли, но взгляд, которым он одарил Грейвза, был на удивление спокойным. Видимо, прошли времена, когда он бледнел и зеленел после аппарации. В повисшем молчании явственно ощущалась непримиримость незаконченного спора, в котором Криденс намерен был победить. Или переубедить. 

Поднявшись по лестнице, они оказались в длинном высоком коридоре, по обе стороны которого открывался вид на выставочные залы, где неторопливо прогуливались джентльмены и дамы, разглядывая упрятанные под стекло экспонаты. Ньют притащил их прямиком в Британский археологический музей. Изображая скучающих туристов, они, тем не менее, постарались как можно скорее оказаться у выхода. У Грейвза словно земля горела под ногами, ощущение опасности, не покидавшее его всю прошлую неделю, усилилось. Пальцы привычно покалывало, а походка приобрела мягкую пружинистость – он знал за собой эту особенность, когда входил в режим «аврора в поле» словно в любой миг был готов сорваться с места, и более того – ждал этого мига с нетерпением. Вынужденное спокойствие и сдержанность всегда сказывались на нем не лучшим образом. 

\- Нам нужно покинуть Лондон и Англию как можно скорее, - сквозь зубы сказал он Ньюту, незаметно накидывая на них дезиллюминационные чары. 

Криденс, шагавший рядом, ничего не сказал, но его нескладная фигура излучала несогласие и протест. Грейвз это чувствовал, ему даже не нужно было смотреть на него. Молчание Ньюта тоже было чересчур красноречивым. 

\- Боюсь, это единственная возможность для Криденса, - после паузы сказал Ньют. – Если вы по-прежнему хотите избавиться от обскура…

\- Вы обещали! – срывающимся голосом прервал его Криденс, глядя прямо перед собой. Видимо, как он ни старался, спокойствия ему удержать не удалось.

Что-то в этом голосе заставило Грейвза резко остановиться. Прохожие шли мимо, не замечая их, но возвращаться к этому спору посреди улицы казалось нелепым и опасным. Криденса окружающее вряд ли волновало – он до белизны стискивал пальцы и намеренно не поднимал головы, остановившимся взглядом гипнотизируя мостовую, словно прекрасно осознавал, что его обвиняющий тон для Грейвза равносилен пощечине. 

\- Я обещал помочь с обскуром, - не повышая голоса, ответил Грейвз. Ощущение опасности сгустилось, сфокусировавшись на угловатой темной фигуре, застывшей посреди тротуара. – Но я не собираюсь поддерживать самоубийственные идеи Скамандера. Ты ничего не знаешь о дементорах, ничего не знаешь об Азкабане, ничего не знаешь о том, правдива ли информация о заклятии. 

\- Какая разница? Я должен…

\- Что именно? – Грейвз шагнул ближе, намеренно обрывая Криденса. – Из Азкабана не возвращаются. Там сходят с ума, проведя в обществе дементоров достаточно времени. Кого ты собираешься спрашивать? Темного мага? Безумца? А с чего ты взял, что он будет с тобой говорить? Или что скажет правду? Или что это заклинание, чем бы оно ни было, действительно существует? 

Криденс, наконец, поднял голову. Он был смертельно бледен, зрачки потемневших глаз пульсировали в такт ударам сердца. 

\- Я верю мистеру Ньюту, - невыразительно ответил он голосом, лишенным былой горячности. – Я верю тому, что он сказал. И тому, что у меня нет другого выхода.

\- Значит, ты так ничего и не понял! – Грейвз едва подавил порыв хорошенько встряхнуть его за лацканы пальто. – Ты верил Гриндевальду – и к чему тебя это привело? Ты готов рискнуть жизнью и поверить очередному лжецу, которого давным-давно осудили на участь, худшую, чем смерть?

Криденс едва не отшатнулся. Ньют сделал движение, словно хотел вмешаться, но Грейвз не обратил на него внимания. 

\- Ты веришь Скамандеру - отлично. Он говорит, что нужно использовать этот шанс. Но как насчет доверия к моим словам? Моим, Криденс? Я говорю, что мы все погибнем еще на подступах к Азкабану – и погибнем зря, потому что гоняемся за химерами! 

\- Ну и что! – крикнул вдруг Криденс, в отчаянии вскинув руки. – Я и так умру, скоро! Помните, вы мне обещали, мистер Грейвз! Обещали, что поможете, если я стану угрозой! Как вы не понимаете, я и так угроза! Каждую минуту я чувствую его… чувствую обскура вот здесь! – он прижал стиснутый кулак к груди. - Он голоден, он хочет вырваться, он только и ждет, когда я ослаблю контроль, а я так устал… Вы говорите - опасно, но мне все равно, как вы не понимаете? Может, и хорошо, если меня убьют, по крайней мере я больше не буду… Больше не буду! Совсем.

Он замолчал, уронил руки и судорожно вздохнул, отводя глаза. Ньют попытался в утешение положить руку ему на плечо, но Криденс резко дернулся в сторону. Грейвз стоял напротив них, чувствуя, как липкий ужас ползет вниз по позвоночнику, сковывая тело смертельным холодом. Словно перед ним разверзлась бездна, а он смотрел в нее, не в силах отвести взгляд. Слова Криденса не стали для него откровением, но он даже думать не хотел, что сам Криденс воспринимает свое состояние именно так. И именно так думает о своей возможной смерти. 

\- Я постараюсь помочь, - тихо сказал Ньют, разбивая повисшее молчание. Он тоже побледнел и, не отрываясь, смотрел на Криденса, хмуря светлые брови. – Вы правы, это очень опасная затея…

\- Это самоубийство, - выговорил Грейвз непослушными губами, словно еще надеялся кого-то переубедить. 

\- Я помогу, - упрямо повторил Ньют. 

Грейвз почти разозлился на него – за несвоевременную помощь, за кажущееся безрассудство, с которым он сломя голову бросался в эту безнадежную авантюру, за то, что одним своим согласием дарил Криденсу напрасную надежду. Грейвз не сомневался – при всей своей эксцентричности Скамандер не был идиотом и никогда бы не подписался на однозначно смертельную вылазку. Но, с другой стороны, добровольный поход в Азкабан к дементорам мог закончиться только одним, а шанс на благополучный итог был ужасающе мал. Поэтому мотивы Ньютона Скамандера по-прежнему были для Грейвза скрыты за семью печатями, и это не могло его не тревожить.

\- Криденс, послушай, можно найти и другой путь, - попробовал Грейвз еще раз. Он хотел, чтобы Криденс взглянул на него – но тот упрямо прятал глаза за отросшей челкой, низко опустив голову. Впрочем, Грейвзу все равно нечего было ему сказать и нечего возразить. Самое страшное, что в словах Криденса был та самая чудовищная правда, которая не давала Грейвзу дышать. Он не мог с ней смириться – как бывший аврор, как представитель МАКУСА, как… обычный волшебник.

\- Не надо, мистер Грейвз, - прошептал Кридес, не поднимая головы. – Я не знаю… Я не верю. Я устал. Простите. Простите за то, что я сказал. Вы не обещали умирать вместе… со мной. 

Он стоял напротив – как будто уже провел между собой и Грейвзом невидимую черту, отрезая его от ужасов Азкабана. Вокруг шумела обычная улица: по своим делам спешили не-маги, старательно огибая их, по мостовой ехали машины, фыркая моторами, звенели велосипедные звонки и перекрикивались уличные разносчики газет. Грейвз не накладывал чары беззвучия, но протянувшееся молчание между ним и Криденсом оглушало его безбрежной глубокой тишиной без всякой магии. 

Решения как такового не было – тут просто нечего было решать. Свои обещания Грейвз высказал давным-давно, а клятвы, данные самому себе, так и остались непроизнесенными. 

Он шагнул к Криденсу, не обращая внимания на Ньюта, осторожно взял его за подбородок и заставил поднять голову. Криденс замер, по его лицу пробежала судорога, как будто он хотел зажмуриться, но в последний момент сдержался. Глядя прямо в его темные глаза, в которых уже поселилось знакомое выражение усталого безнадежного смирения, Грейвз тихо, но отчетливо произнес:

\- Вот как ты обо мне думаешь? Что же, не могу сказать, что не заслужил, тем более, что сам постоянно твердил тебе, что никому нельзя верить. И все же я ни разу не солгал тебе, Криденс, могу поклясться в этом, чем хочешь. Магические клятвы имеют вес… Ты прав, я против, и считаю, что мы отправляемся на верную смерть. Но сейчас не мне решать, Криденс, а тебе и только тебе. Я обещал помочь, и от своих слов не отказываюсь и не откажусь никогда, слышишь? - он настойчиво посмотрел Криденсу в глаза и добавил. – Я не швыряюсь обещаниями и не предаю своих… тех, кто во мне нуждается, в отличие от Гриндевальда. 

Криденс держался мужественно во время спора, но вот теперь, после сказанных Грейвзом слов, задрожал всем телом и закусил губу, поспешно опуская ресницы. Грейвз успел заметить изумление и горячую благодарность, мелькнувшие в его глазах, и неожиданно для себя ощутил жгучую обиду. Криденс доверял ему, но не верил до конца, иначе не сомневался бы в данном им обещании, - и при этой мысли странно заныло сердце. Если бы не Ньют, Грейвз, не задумываясь, притянул бы Криденса в объятия, а так ограничился тем, что наклонился ближе и почти прошептал:

\- Я буду рядом.

Криденс судорожно кивнул несколько раз, по-прежнему не глядя на него и часто-часто моргая. Грейвз с сожалением отстранился и повернулся к Ньюту, который внимательнейшим образом изучал мостовую под ногами и делал вид, что слеп и глух. Впрочем, едва только Грейвз переключил внимание на него, как тут же наткнулся на острый изучающий взгляд. 

\- Надеюсь, вы знаете, как попасть в Азкабан?

Ньют коротко кивнул и вытащил палочку. Грейвз, ничуть не удивленный, приготовился к очередному аппарационному прыжку. 

***

На берег Северного моря они попали только к вечеру. Несмотря на африканский артефакт (на поверку оказавшийся довольно сомнительным по эффективности), Ньют аппарировал еще не раз – в умении заметать следы он был явно не новичок. Кроме того, когда в один прекрасный момент они оказались на задворках Уайтчепела среди каких-то деревянных построек, разбитых моторов и грязного белья, Ньют, извинившись, куда-то исчез, своим затянувшимся отсутствием заставив Грейвза изрядно поволноваться. Вернулся он уже со старым чемоданом, перетянутым двойной бечевкой, печально знакомым Грейвзу по протокольным аврорским отчетам. 

\- Опасно оставлять их без присмотра, - сказал Ньют в качестве объяснения и больше не прибавил ни слова. 

Потом они аппарировали снова и снова. Признавая, что осторожность лишней не бывает, Грейвз все же сомневался, что хоть кому-нибудь в аврорате придет в голову искать международного преступника непосредственно в окрестностях самой страшной английской тюрьмы. На этот счет он был почти спокоен. 

Январское море накатывало на берег волнами, оставляя на холодном смерзшемся песке клочья грязной пены. Горизонта не было – все тонуло в сером плотном тумане. Ветер, дувший, казалось, во всех направлениях сразу, пробирал до костей, исступленно выл и пригибал к земле редкие стебли высохшей осоки, пучками росшей на дюнах. 

\- Не лучшая погода для навигации в море, - сказал Грейвз Ньюту и получил в ответ уже знакомое пожатие плеч. 

Криденс спустился к самой кромке песка, на который с шипением накатывали волны. Море обдавало его солеными брызгами, ветер трепал полы пальто и отросшие волосы, и Грейвзу снова вспомнились лохмотья дементоров и клубившийся вокруг них мрак. Криденс вглядывался вдаль, словно хотел различить среди надвигавшейся темноты высокие стены Азкабана. Он не задавал вопросов Ньюту, не строил предположения, не делился надеждами, а, напротив, замкнулся в молчании, завернувшись в него как в кокон. Грейвз так и не смог понять, что Криденс ожидал найти в Азкабане – Экриздиса, который откроет ему рецепт избавления от обскура, или дементоров, которые высосут его душу и тем самым избавят от проклятия, преследовавшего его каждую минуту каждого прожитого дня. Возможно, Криденсу и в самом деле было все равно. 

\- Как мы попадем на остров? – спросил Грейвз Ньюта, не отрывая глаз от одинокой черной фигуры на фоне быстро темневшего неба. – И, если уж на то пошло, как мы вообще найдем это проклятое место? 

Он только надеялся, что на этот раз обойдется без весельной лодки. 

Ньют поковырял песок носком ботинка, ощутимо поежился – его пальто не спасало от резких порывов ветра, - и пристроил чемодан у ближайшей дюны. Потом присел на корточки и принялся разматывать бечевку, которой тот был обвязан. Грейвз недоверчиво наблюдал за этими приготовлениями и, наконец, не выдержал.

\- Вы храните в своем чемодане не только контрабандных тварей, но и катер? Может, в придачу еще парочку дементоров, которые укажут нам направление, как-никак Азкабан – их дом родной? Или у вас там дракон, которого вы успели объездить, пока разгуливали по Европе?

Ньют укоризненно покосился на него. 

\- Ну что вы, какие дементоры. А держать драконов в чемодане – даже детенышей – это варварство. Им нужен простор, к тому же мои вольеры не рассчитаны на напор драконьего огня, - тут он распахнул крышку и замахал Криденсу, подзывая его ближе. – Пойдемте. Там относительно тепло, можно заварить травяной чай и погреться. Нам нужно поесть, животным – тоже. 

Криденс, подбежавший к ним и услышавший конец фразы Ньюта, растерянно переводил взгляд с Грейвза на открытый чемодан. Он явно не ожидал передышки, мысленно уже перелетев суровое Северное море и очутившись в Азкабане. 

\- В какую игру вы играете, Скамандер? – напрямую спросил Грейвз, перехватив недоуменный взгляд Криденса. – Зачем это все?

В полутьме Ньют закатил глаза и устало выпрямился.

\- Ньют, Персиваль, - мое имя несложно запомнить. Что до остального… окками. Хоранаптиксы. Моя Эмма, конечно, еще подросток, и размера взрослой особи пока не достигла, но… надеюсь, роста и силы ей на нас хватит, - тут Ньют улыбнулся и приглашающе махнул рукой, прежде чем исчезнуть в недрах чемодана.

Грейвз заглянул внутрь. Оттуда сочился тусклый желтый свет, и действительно веяло теплом. 

\- Мы полетим через море на волшебном звере? – спросил его Криденс. Его губы побелели, а тело била мелкая дрожь – на берегу становилось все холоднее. 

Грейвз представил себе это путешествие и содрогнулся.

\- Звучит слишком… обескураживающее? Пойдем. Согреться в самом деле не помешает, иначе мы обледенеем еще на пути к острову.

Грейвз пропустил Криденса вперед, потом по привычке оглядел пустынные окрестности – на всем побережье ни души, ни огонька – и нырнул в чемодан. Едва не скатившись по лестнице кубарем, он оказался в захламленной донельзя берлоге Скамандера. Ньют тут же подскочил и сунул ему в руки чашку, исходившую горячим паром. Криденс уже шумно прихлебывал, обжигаясь и дуя, грел пальцы о теплые глиняные бока. Грейвз глубоко вдохнул аромат высушенных трав и с удивлением ощутил, как разжимается невидимая ледяная рука, стиснувшая сердце. Даже полет на… как там сказал Скамандер? Окками?.. уже не казался ему таким невероятным. 

\- Где же ваше транспортное средство? – спросил он.

Ньют, гремевший какими-то жестянками в углу, ответил, не прерывая своего занятия:

\- Гнездо неподалеку, но им там тесно. Недавно Эмма повадилась удирать в вольер Фрэнка, там просторнее, хотя жаркий сухой климат не очень подходит окками. Ловить ее потом сложно, а приманивать с каждым разом становится все труднее. 

Тут Грейвз разглядел нечто шевелившееся в ведре Ньюта и благоразумно отвел глаза – он не хотел знать, чем приманиваются окками. 

\- Мне еще нужно покормить остальных, - сообщил Ньют, направляясь к двери. Пальто он снял – в хижине было довольно тепло, а через щели пробивался свет, похожий на солнечный. – Поможете?

\- Можно подумать, у нас есть выбор, - буркнул Грейвз, стягивая с плеч пальто. Потом развязал шейный платок и расстегнул верхние пуговицы на рубашке. В чемодане Скамандера было душно и пахло мокрой свалявшейся шерстью. 

\- Криденс, покормишь лунтелят? – продолжал распоряжаться Ньют. – Я покажу. Только осторожнее, не испугай их. Персиваль, это вам.

С этими словами он вручил Грейвзу посудину с нарезанными ломтями сырого мяса и объяснил, как найти нужный вольер. Надо было отдать Ньюту должное – чемодан изнутри действительно производил сильное впечатление. Уже выйдя за дверь хижины, он услышал потрясенный вздох Криденса и тихий смех Ньюта.

\- Это… волшебство? – недоверчиво спросил Криденс. 

\- Конечно. Все, что ты видишь вокруг. В этих зверях есть магия, такая же, как в тебе или во мне. 

Наверное, для мага, который видел лишь ничтожную часть потенциала магического мира, чемодан Скамандера был сродни откровению. Грейзв шел к нужному вольеру, а вокруг стрекотали, пищали, щелкали и выли разнообразные твари, которым он даже не мог дать названий. Переплетение дня и ночи, солнечных лучей и лунного света, огромных аквариумов, прерий и лесов, магически втиснутых в крошечные вольеры, должны были казаться Криденсу той самой завораживавшей сказкой, которую обещал ему Гриндевальд. Доброй нестрашной сказкой – в противовес той, в которой он оказался на самом деле. Скамандер наверняка повел его к лунтелятам кружным путем, чтобы показать как можно больше своего звериного царства. Быть может, эти воспоминания позволят Криденсу продержаться в Азкабане. А может, станут лишь очередной пищей дементорам. 

Раскладывая мясо на камне, Грейвз вспомнил слова Голдштейн – якобы Скамандер никогда не брал с собой чемодан, если не был уверен в счастливом исходе авантюры. А что на этот раз? Неужели он так верил в свои способности противостоять дементорам? Или это вызвано исключительно необходимостью выпустить окками подальше от не-маговских глаз? Или здесь было что-то еще? Что двигало Ньютом Скамандером, что стояло за его поступками и решениями?

Тех, кому предназначалось мясо, не было видно. Грейвз отряхнул руки и заглянул в соседний вольер – тот, где, по-видимому, раньше жила гром-птица, и куда повадился улетать неугомонный окками. Здесь было почти жарко, глаза ломило от яркого света, и казалось невероятным, что где-то за пределами чемодана в кромешной тьме выл ледяной зимний ветер. Огромные пространства красной американской пустыни были абсолютно безжизненны. 

\- Персиваль!

Ньют протиснулся в вольер, отогнув полог плечом – руки у него были заняты. Юркая синяя змейка вертелась и извивалась в ладонях, норовя соскользнуть вниз, и смешно топорщила перья. Увидев Грейвза, она забеспокоилась, открыла пасть и зашипела по-змеиному. Полог качнулся еще раз, пропуская Криденса, который не сводил глаз с маленького окками, обосновавшегося на руках Ньюта. Увидев Грейвза, он с видимым усилием тряхнул головой, словно сбрасывая наваждение, и тут же вновь застыл, пораженный реалистичной пустынной панорамой. Грейвз не сдержал улыбки – наверное, так мог бы выглядеть маленький Криденс, которого родители в первый раз привели кататься на аттракционах в Центральном парке. Ньют тоже улыбался, приглаживая встопорщенные перья окками, и что-то бормотал ему. 

\- Как вы заставите его… вырасти? – поинтересовался Грейвз. Окками не внушал ему доверия, и, судя по злобным взглядам, которые этот крылатый змей бросал в его сторону, чувство было взаимно. 

\- Мистер Ньют сказал, что это приманка, - вдруг ответил Криденс. Он оторвался от созерцания пустыни и почти весело взглянул на Грейвза. На его щеках расцветали красные пятна – то ли было жарко, то ли сказывалось нервное напряжение, - но в движениях и жестах Грейвзу отчетливо почудилось нечто лихорадочное. 

\- Эмма услышит голос своего брата и прилетит, - пояснил Ньют, баюкая на руках окками. – Правда же, Эргон? Давай, малыш, вот так.

С этими словами он пощекотал окками под челюстью, отчего тот отшатнулся в сторону и разразился гневными пронзительными воплями. Грейвз подавил желание заткнуть уши, а Криденс натянуто засмеялся. Ньют продолжал ворковать, убеждая окками «быть хорошим мальчиком». Грейвз уже хотел съязвить по этому поводу, как вдруг издалека послышался ответный крик. Эмма все же услышала брата. 

Поймав отчаянно-бесшабашный взгляд Криденса, Грейвз придвинулся поближе и после некоторых колебаний положил руку ему на плечо, тут же почувствовав, как унимается мелкая нервная дрожь под пальцами. Забывшись, он безотчетно погладил напряженные мышцы под тонкой тканью рубашки, успокаивая, но вовремя спохватился – к счастью, ни Ньют, ни сам Криденс не обратили внимания на этот жест. Их взгляды были устремлены вперед и вверх, и Грейвз запоздало поднял голову, мельком удивившись скорости, с которой передвигался окками. 

Воздух свистел и стонал, рассекаемый мощными – не менее пятнадцати футов каждое – крыльями. Гибкое чешуйчатое тело извивалось в песке – то ли ползло, то ли низко летело над самой землей, разобрать было трудно. Крылья неспешно взмахивали, помогая стремительному движению, которое с этого ракурса мало чем отличалось от змеиного скольжения. Ньют прижал к груди маленького окками одной рукой, а вторую поднял вверх, привлекая внимание Эммы, которая вновь пронзительно заверещала.

\- Мистер Грейвз… - прошептал Криденс, и Грейвз непроизвольно стиснул пальцы на его плече, а второй рукой скользнул в карман брюк, доставая волшебную палочку. 

Казалось, окками не собирался останавливаться. Ньют выбежал вперед, становясь прямо на пути твари, и что-то крикнул. Ему вторил вопль маленького окками, который рвался у него из рук. 

\- Отойдите! – крикнул Грейвз, но Ньют предсказуемо не обратил на него никакого внимания. 

На какой-то миг Грейвзу, уже изготовившемуся аппарировать вместе с Криденсом, показалось, что Эмма сейчас просто сметет Ньюта, но та в последний момент остановилась, резко вздернув верхнюю часть туловища, словно вставший на дыбы конь, и забила крыльями, подняв вокруг тучи песка. Грейвз и Криденс пригнулись, закрываясь руками от песчаной бури и кашляя. Когда все немного успокоилось, и Грейвзу удалось проморгаться, он увидел поистине умиротворяющую картину: Ньют гладил Эмму по морде, шепча ей что-то успокаивающее, а она тихо шипела и жмурила желтые глаза, ластясь к знакомым рукам. Хищный острый клюв блестел в искусственном солнце вольера – он наверняка мог перебить Ньюту позвоночник одним ударом. Идея о полете на скользкой спине твари с каждым мгновением казалась Грейвзу все менее удачной. Судя по взгляду, которым Криденс смотрел на окками, маленький представитель этого фантастического вида нравился ему куда больше. 

\- Как мы собираемся… на него залезть? – опасливо спросил он.

\- Меня больше интересует, как мы собираемся на нем удержаться, - ответил Грейвз и глубоко вздохнул. – Криденс, еще не поздно передумать. Мне очень не нравится эта затея. 

\- Я знаю.

Последние отзвуки восторженности, вызванной волшебством скамандеровского чемодана, исчезли из голоса Криденса. Он словно стал меньше ростом, придавленный вернувшимся осознанием грядущего испытания. Но во взгляде, который он бросил на Грейвза, боль мешалась с сожалением и твердой уверенностью в своей правоте. 

\- Мне жаль, - повторил он сказанное недавно, и заговорил быстро и сбивчиво, глотая слова. – Мистер Грейвз… я вам не сказал… что очень благодарен. Вы не думайте, я понимаю, как вам тяжело. Мне тоже. И очень страшно. Вы правы, я совсем не знаю, что меня там ждет. То есть знаю… и боюсь. Мистер Ньют говорил – не нужно бояться, все будет хорошо. Но это ведь не так, правда? Я бы очень хотел… - добавил он почти шепотом, - уехать с вами. Далеко, чтобы нас никто никогда не нашел. 

В его голосе была такая тоска, что Грейвз не выдержал.

\- Криденс…

\- Не надо. Пожалуйста, - Криденс отвернулся и выставил перед собой руку, словно физически отгораживаясь от слов Грейвза. – Иначе я не… не смогу. А я должен. Должен знать, как от него избавиться. Вы ведь понимаете? Понимаете, почему я должен, мистер Грейвз?

Грейвз почувствовал, как на висках выступила испарина – в этом вольере было все-таки невыносимо жарко, - и выговорил через силу:

\- К сожалению, да. 

Если бы он не понимал, его бы здесь не было. Он бы гонялся за Гриндевальдом по Европе в попытках вернуть себе память и доброе имя или залег бы на дно, или постарался бы связаться с Пиквери… или все это одновременно. Но предоставить Криденса своей судьбе, обречь магическое общество на потенциальную угрозу, а если Скамандер прав – на угрозу куда большую, чем считают в Международном конгрессе… недопустимо. Слишком опасно и непредсказуемо. Метод защитить людей от обскура один – смерть обскуриала, но Грейвз, много лет бывший главным аврором, привыкший ставить жизни невинных граждан на первое место, почему-то при одной мысли о таком исходе покрывался холодным потом и подавлял детское желание зажмуриться. Криденс был смелее и честнее в этом, как и во многом другом. Он был готов к такому. Почему же Грейвз – нет?

\- Готовы? 

Преувеличенно жизнерадостный голос Ньюта вырвал Грейвза из размышлений. 

\- Разве к такому можно быть готовым? - машинально отметил он, отвечая, скорее, на свои мысли, чем на слова Скамандера.

\- О, не волнуйтесь, Эмма умная девочка, - беспечно отозвался Ньют, пытаясь вытряхнуть песок из волос. – Криденс, не принесешь пальто из хижины? Там где-то должны быть шарфы, захвати их, пожалуйста. До Азкабана путь неблизкий, но, надеюсь, Эмма справится. 

\- Хотелось бы разделить ваш оптимизм, - пробормотал Грейвз, глядя, как Криденс, не поднимая на него глаз, исчезает за пологом вольера. Неуправляемый окками посреди Северного моря был, пожалуй, хуже дементоров. 

\- Вы боитесь за Криденса… 

\- Откуда вам знать, чего я боюсь, - резко прервал Ньюта Грейвз. – Этот Экриздис может оказаться свихнувшимся стариком. А, может, он уже давно умер в своей камере. Может, окками сбросит нас в море, или еще на подступах к Азкабану нас встретят дементоры. Даже если нет… Криденс хватается за соломинку, и я боюсь, - он подчеркнул это слово, - что все наши усилия окажутся напрасными.

Эмма, недовольная, что ее оставили без внимания, недовольно заклекотала и забила крыльями. Ньют тут же бросился к ней, шепча что-то ласковое, погладил по клюву. Потом повернул голову в сторону Грейвза и серьезно ответил:

\- Понимаю. Но я всегда говорю, если волнуешься заранее - страдаешь дважды.

В этом Грейвз не мог с ним не согласиться.


	20. Глава 20

Забраться на окками оказалось легче, чем предполагал Грейвз. Эмма не особенно возражала, когда на спину к ней осторожно залез Ньют, не переставая нахваливать ее на все лады, и вцепился в жесткие короткие перья у самой чешуи. Она лишь косилась на него желтым глазом и встряхивала головой, выписывая хвостом по песку зловещие восьмерки. 

\- Криденс, давай, - улучив момент, шепнул Ньют и протянул руку, чтобы помочь Криденсу вскарабкаться по гладкому скользкому боку. 

Подошвы ботинок несколько раз ощутимо проехались по чешуе, Криденс ухватил Ньюта за пояс, чтобы не потерять равновесие, а Эмма недовольно зашипела, щелкнув клювом. Грейвз непроизвольно сделал шаг назад. 

\- Не бойтесь, Персиваль, - Ньют ободряюще помахал ему рукой. – Эмма молодец, она выдержит. 

Грейвз недоверчиво хмыкнул, сделал два широких быстрых шага и подпрыгнул - скрести ботинками по плотной чешуе на манер Криденса ему не хотелось. Конечно, по-ковбойски лихо вспрыгнуть на спину окками не вышло, но зато удалось удержаться от позорного съезжания по ее боку вниз, хотя пришлось все-таки ухватить Криденса за пояс и ощутимо навалиться на него всем телом, восстанавливая равновесие. Спина окками под ним ходила ходуном. Чешуя оказалась холодной, несмотря на фальшивое солнце вольера, и очень скользкой – Грейвз попробовал сжать бока Эммы коленями, но не преуспел. Ничего удивительного, он и наездником-то всегда был неважным. 

\- Хватайтесь за перья, - посоветовал Ньют, выворачивая голову назад, чтобы взглянуть на Грейвза и Криденса. – И держитесь крепче.

Грейвз согласно кивнул, решив, что дополнительная страховка не помешает, и уже вытащил палочку, чтобы магически привязать всех троих к спине Эммы, но тут Ньют предостерегающе вскинул руку, виновато покосившись назад.

\- Что еще? – устало поинтересовался Грейвз. Скамандер, как обычно, не мог обойтись без сюрпризов.

\- Не советую применять магию, Персиваль. Эмма несколько… встревожена, и любое колдовство может принять за угрозу. Понимаете, она еще никогда не оказывалась вне вольера с пассажирами на спине, тем более, снаружи холод и ночь – не самые подходящие условия для окками, а мне бы не хотелось пугать ее еще больше.

\- Пугать? – Грейвз фыркнул, но оставил попытки наколдовать невидимые веревки. – То есть магическое существо не любит магию? И как вы себе представляете…

Эмма фыркнула, лениво взмахнула крыльями и резко прыгнула вперед, едва не сбросив всех троих на песок. 

\- Мерлиновы подштанники! – выругался Грейвз, вцепляясь в окками изо всех сил и едва не ложась плашмя на Криденса, чтобы сохранить равновесие. – Скамандер, бросьте это! Мы не удержимся, это безумие!

Ответа Ньюта он не расслышал. Цветные жесткие перья и макушка Криденса мешали Грейвзу рассмотреть, что происходит, и куда движется окками. Чешуйчатая ненадежная опора, на которой он почти лежал, вздымалась и опадала, к горлу подступала тошнота, словно он опять был новобранцем-аврором, которому предстояла первая в жизни аппарация. 

Эмма резко двинулась в сторону, хрипло вскрикнул Криденс, чьи ноги взметнулись вверх, и Грейвз рывком прижал их обратно к узорчатой чешуе, пригвоздив своим телом. 

\- Скамандер!.. – крикнул он и опять не получил ответа. – Ньют, чтоб тебя докси покусали!

\- Держитесь! – донеслось до него сквозь свист в ушах.

То ли Ньют не мог, то ли не хотел останавливать набиравшего скорость окками. С трудом подняв голову, Грейвз увидел, как пригнувшийся к шее Эммы Скамандер склонялся то вправо, то влево, дергая перья или шлепая по чешуе. Его рваные движения напоминали странный дикий танец – оставалось только надеяться, что танец этот был парным, и Эмма тоже знала свои движения. 

Криденс дрожал мелкой дрожью, изо всех сил прижимаясь к спине окками. Грейвз подтянулся еще немного вверх и уткнулся носом ему в затылок, стараясь закрыть его своим телом как можно тщательнее. Шерстяной шарф, которым Криденс обмотал шею, сбился, а кожа под этим шарфом была привычно ледяной. Грейвз шумно дышал, пытаясь ее согреть, но чувствовал только нараставшую ответную дрожь.

\- Не бойся, мы справимся, - прошептал он, пользуясь тем, что ухо Криденса было совсем рядом. 

Криденс несколько раз кивнул – так, словно шея у него гнулась с трудом. Может, Грейвз слишком сильно прижимал его к чешуйчатой спине окками. 

\- Прости, придется потерпеть, - извиняющимся тоном сказал он. 

\- Все нормально, мистер Грейвз, - задыхающимся шепотом ответил Криденс. 

Эмма ритмично извивалась, набирая скорость, Грейвзу в лицо летели колючие песчинки – приходилось жмуриться и сильнее вжимать лицо в волосы Криденса. Как в таких условиях Скамандер умудрялся видеть направление, оставалось загадкой. У Грейвза все внимание занимали скачки Эммы по песку и повороты – через некоторое время он научился распознавать закономерности и напрягал то левую, то правую ногу и руку, распределяя нагрузку, подстраиваясь под змеиные движение окками.

И тут Эмма взлетела. 

 

***

Это было ни на что не похоже. Грейвз задохнулся, чувствуя, как сердце проваливается куда-то в желудок, а в ушах нарастает гул. Видимо, из чемодана имелся еще один выход, не только через хижину Скамандера, потому что свет вдруг померк, ощущение верха и низа окончательно потерялось, а следующий порыв ветра оказался ледяным. Грейвз услышал, как судорожно втянул воздух Криденс, и сам едва не подавился – горло сжало спазмом, щеки обожгло морозом. 

Эмма пронзительно закричала – видимо, ей перемена погоды тоже пришлась не по вкусу. Грейвз чувствовал, как ходят под скользкой чешуей сильные мышцы, работая все яростнее. Окками пытался компенсировать окруживший ее холод движением. Сколько им придется лететь так, вжимаясь в его перья в попытках спрятаться от пронизывавшего зимнего ветра? 

Грейвз рискнул мельком глянуть вниз – и не увидел ровным счетом ничего. Вокруг царила тьма, из-за свиста рассекаемого окками воздуха не было слышно даже шума моря. Да и было ли оно? Куда они летели? 

Кричать Скамандеру было бесполезно, а в окружавшей темноте Грейвз ничего не мог разглядеть. Эмма еще раз недовольно закричала и, насколько мог судить Грейвз, заложила крутой вираж вправо. На щеку вдруг упали холодные капли, и Грейвз понял, что они летят совсем низко над водой. Значит, все-таки море, уже неплохо. 

Теперь он чувствовал плотную мокрую взвесь соленой воды, которая обступила их словно туман. Крошечные капельки теперь сверкали и в волосах Криденса, которые ветер то и дело швырял Грейвзу в глаза. С каждым взмахом крыльев Эммы их обдавало новой волной брызг – и всю опасность такого полета Грейвз понял минут через десять, когда и без того скользкая спина окками, намокнув, стала еще неустойчивее. А потом еще чуть позже начали неметь руки, которыми он цеплялся за перья. Ушей и правой щеки, которая принимала на себя основной поток ледяного воздуха, Грейвз не чувствовал уже давно. Хуже всего было то, что он окончательно потерял счет времени и даже под страхом Круцио не смог бы сказать, сколько они уже летели – пять минут или полчаса. 

Стиснув зубы, Грейвз попробовал осторожно пошевелить рукой и, мысленно послав Скамандера на салемские костры, набросил слабенькие согревающие чары – так, чтобы еле хватило на всех троих. Эмма тут же отреагировала недовольным воплем, по ее чешуйчатому телу прошла волна, а потом мир спиралью завертелся вокруг Грейвза, едва не заставив его разжать руки, только обретавшие чувствительность. 

Где-то впереди послышался крик – кричал наверняка Ньют, и тут же действие согревающих чар исчезло. На Эмму это не произвело никакого видимого эффекта, она продолжала кидаться из стороны в сторону,- то взмывая вверх, то уходя в штопор, - и верещать. Грейвз всерьез испугался, что соскользнет с ее спины и утянет за собой Криденса. В ушах звенело, голова кружилась, порывы ветра налетали словно бы из ниоткуда, дыхание перехватывало. 

А потом он ощутил падение, словно Эмма каким-то непостижимым образом извернулась и теперь летела брюхом кверху, а море билось где-то над головой, накатывая валами все ближе и ближе. Терять было нечего – Грейвз отчаянно махнул рукой, наколдовывая усиленные чары соединения, и уже чувствуя, как соскальзывает вниз. Если они упадут все вместе – значит все было напрасно. Чья-то рука вцепилась в воротник его пальто, не давая окончательно съехать по спины Эммы, и Грейвз едва не застонал в голос. Криденс, конечно, не мог не чувствовать, что происходит – и, конечно же, не мог не вмешаться. Он ухватился за Грейвза, вывернув руку под таким углом, что еще немного, и она просто сломается.

\- Пусти! – крикнул Грейвз без особой надежды. Даже если бы Криденс его услышал, все равно бы не послушался. Оставалось надеяться на чары, но тут Эмма вновь резко ушла вниз, и все решилось само собой.

Со сдавленным вскриком Криденс разжал пальцы, Грейвз почувствовал, что падает – на этот раз окончательно и бесповоротно, а потом что-то невидимое толкнуло его под ребра и вздернуло вверх, выбив из груди весь воздух. Чары сработали как надо, но Грейвз едва не потерял сознание. Несколько бесконечных минут он ничего не видел и не слышал, борясь с черной вязкой тьмой, грозившей затопить все вокруг… и вдруг осознал, что безумный полет закончился. 

Состояние неподвижности показалось ему таким непривычным, что он еще некоторое время бессмысленно пялился вверх, заново привыкая к однозначности ощущений своего тела, механически отмечая болезненную пульсацию в груди и горевшие огнем ладони. Чернота, нависавшая над ним, казалась слишком монументальной и абсолютной – Грейвз моргнул, стряхивая с ресниц тающие льдинки, и осознал, что это вовсе не небо, а камень. Плотный черный камень неприветливого острова. Азкабан. Им все-таки удалось.

Грейвз осторожно приподнялся на локтях, нащупывая палочку. Здесь почти не было ветра, от которого его закрывала скала, но море билось о камни где-то совсем рядом, и шум накатывавших волн заглушал собой все прочие звуки – если таковые были, конечно. 

\- Криденс! Скамандер! – крикнул Грейвз, и к своему облегчению почти сразу же услышал ответный крик. 

Посыпались мелкие камешки и из-за скалы показался Криденс, который тут же бросился к нему и неловко упал рядом на колени.

\- Все в порядке, - торопливо сказал Грейвз, предупреждая поток встревоженных вопросов и сбивчивых извинений. – Как ты? 

\- Я… нормально, - Криденс трясся всем телом, и Грейвз набросил на него высушивающие и согревающие чары, потом проделал то же самое с собой. Стало гораздо лучше. Криденс вздрогнул, но дрожать не перестал. Он смотрел так, словно это Грейвз только что ловко управлял окками, заставив его проделать весь путь от побережья до Азкабана в кромешной тьме и холоде, а потом организовал им мягкую посадку.

\- Где Скамандер? – спросил Грейвз, поднимаясь на ноги и протягивая руку Криденсу.

\- Там, - Криденс неловко махнул в сторону скалы. – С Эммой. Сказал, что она напугана, устала и замерзла. Сказал, что вам не стоило применять магию.

Грейвз усмехнулся. Пользуясь отсутствием Ньюта, он обеими ладонями обхватил лицо Криденса, заставил поднять голову, заглянул в глаза. Знал, что Криденсу это нужно – впрочем, он не лгал себе и знал, что ему это было нужно не меньше. 

\- Если бы я не применил магию, нас бы с тобой здесь не было, - сказал он, удерживая взгляд Криденса. 

Согревающие чары действовали как надо, и даже кожа Криденса под его ладонями была теплой. Не было повода, чтобы провести пальцами по скулам, проверяя, не замерз ли, откинуть отросшую челку со лба, спуститься вниз к шее, поправить размотавшийся шарф, обнять, чувствуя, как Криденс нерешительно обнимает в ответ… А еще сильнее хотелось аппарировать к скамандеровскому чемодану, наплевав на все планы и резоны, подальше от этого проклятого места. Грейвз едва не вздрогнул, захваченный врасплох силой этих желаний, появившихся не ко времени и уж тем более не к месту. Криденс смотрел на него странным взглядом, как обычно замерев под его руками, словно боялся дышать, чтобы не спугнуть нечаянную ласку – и Грейвз немедленно почувствовал себя последним негодяем, недалеко ушедшим от Гриндевальда.

Эта мысль его отрезвила. Грейвз решительно опустил руки и отступил на шаг. Криденс тут же мгновенно отвел взгляд, спотыкаясь, отступил назад, словно отойдя от действия Ступефая, и тут из-за скалы показался Ньют. В волосах у него застряли несколько сине-фиолетовых перьев.

\- Поздравляю, - сухо сказал ему Грейвз. – Вы все-таки умудрились не угробить нас по дороге сюда.

\- А вы умудрились едва все не испортить, - в тон ему ответил Ньют, щурясь на огонек Люмоса. - Пойдемте, вход в тюрьму чуть дальше, вон там.

Он махнул палочкой куда-то влево. Грейвз попытался вспомнить, реагируют ли дементоры на свет, но его познания в области этих тварей были скудны и отрывисты. Пришлось опять положиться на Скамандера, который карабкался по скалам с такой невозмутимостью, словно гулял в Вестминстерском парке, а не пробирался с риском для жизни в самую неприступную магическую тюрьму. Грейвз и Криденс шли следом.

\- Где окками? – спросил Грейвз, вглядываясь в нагромождение камней впереди и невольно переводя взгляд на белую пену, оседавшую на острых скалах далеко внизу, где шумело море.

\- Здесь есть пещеры, чуть ниже. Эмма умная девочка, она найдет, где спрятаться и отдохнуть. 

\- Вы много знаете об этом месте, - настороженно заметил Грейвз и получил в ответ только знакомое пожатие плеч. 

Чуть выше в скалах обнаружилась прорубленная в камне лестница. Со стороны отвесной пропасти даже имелись импровизированные перила, сооруженные из намокшей, местами сгнившей веревки. Если эта тропинка предназначалась для охранников, то ей вряд ли пользовались часто. А дементорам ступеньки ни к чему. 

Грейвз с некоторым беспокойством оглянулся на Криденса – но того, как ни странно, вроде бы не пугала пропасть и неустойчивая тропка в скалах. Карабкался он почти так же легко и уверенно, как Ньют – и так же сосредоточенно. 

\- Ты чувствуешь… что-нибудь? – вполголоса спросил Грейвз, пользуясь тем, что они с Криденсом балансировали на одном камне, высматривая, как удобнее спрыгнуть вниз. В конце концов Грейвз сдался и применил чары левитации. Палочку из рук он уже не выпускал.

\- Н-нет, - неуверенно ответил Криденс. Он, конечно, понял, что имел в виду Грейвз, и зябко повел плечами, несмотря на окутывавшие его согревающие чары. – Ничего. 

Грейвз не знал, хороший это знак или нет. Как не знал, чего ждать, когда из-за очередного поворота перед ними вдруг возникли ворота тюрьмы и расчищенная площадка перед ними. Выставив перед собой палочку, Грейвз быстро обошел ее по периметру, стараясь не поворачиваться к наглухо закрытым дверям спиной – вниз, к бухте вела довольно ровная дорога, с двух сторон огороженная толстыми якорными цепями. От порывов ветра они тихо поскрипывали, и эти печальные звуки, вплетаясь в свист ветра и гул прибоя, были единственными среди острых черных скал. 

\- Где охрана? – спросил Грейвз, осторожно прикладывая ладонь к массивной деревянной створке рядом с вделанным в нее железным кольцом. 

\- Ее нет, - безмятежно ответил Ньют. Он разглядывал наглухо запечатанные двери, словно занимательную достопримечательность. – Конвой привозит заключенного, помещает его в камеру, убеждается, что все двери надежно заперты – и отбывает обратно на материк. Если долгое время никого не приговаривают к заточению в Азкабан, сотрудники департамента исполнения приговоров по сменам наведываются сюда раз в месяц, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке. Так что кроме дементоров здесь нет охраны на постоянной основе.

И, поймав взгляд Грейвза, он широко улыбнулся.

\- Я работаю в Министерстве, не забыли? А волшебники из департамента исполнения приговоров – в некотором смысле мои коллеги.

\- Я помню. Иногда мне кажется, что ваш брат прав – вы бездарно растрачиваете свой талант на опасных тварей, хотя могли бы стать блестящим аврором.

Ньют посерьезнел и нахмурился, не удостоив Грейвза ответом. 

\- Может, как работник Министерства, вы знаете, что нас ждет внутри? И как туда попасть? 

Ньют вскинул палочку и прежде, чем Грейвз успел отреагировать, выпалил:

\- Алохомора!

Дверь предсказуемо не шелохнулась. 

\- Не думаю, что заклинания первого курса здесь сработают, - покачал головой Грейвз. – Отойдите.

Ньют пожал плечами и показательно отступил назад, потянув за собой Криденса.

Грейвз попробовал одно за другим три заклинания, которыми обычно пользовались в МАКУСА, потом - ту же самую комбинацию после «Фините Инкантатем» на случай, если удастся отменить ранее наложенные чары, но дверь открываться не спешила. Ньют за его спиной никак не комментировал неудачные попытки бывшего главного аврора взломать тюремные ворота, и Грейвз был ему за это благодарен. А потом он вдруг понял, что ощущение чужого взгляда, сверлившего его спину, не принадлежит ни Ньюту, ни Криденсу, и резко развернулся, целя палочкой в черное небо. Там было пусто, и Грейвз порадовался, что не стал вызывать патронус, но ощущение враждебного присутствия не исчезало. Он сбросил с себя согревающие чары – с ними можно было легко пропустить приближение дементоров. 

\- Мистер Грейвз? – подал голос Криденс от края площадки.

\- Здесь кто-то есть, - ответил Грейвз, продолжая шарить взглядом по окружающим скалам.

\- Дементоры? – спросил Ньют, тоже задирая голову и оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Не знаю. Но мы торчим здесь как идеальная мишень.

Грейвз с досадой ударил кулаком по створке, на секунду пораженно замер, а затем уже осторожно взялся за кольцо, предварительно проверив его на скрытые чары, и потянул на себя. 

Дверь поддалась без особенных усилий. Грейвз неверяще покачал головой – может, Министерство магии и в самом деле решило, что ни в дополнительной охране, ни в замках на дверях Азкабан не нуждался, и все же что-то тут было определенно не так. 

Внутри было совершенно темно. Двери по общему молчаливому согласию решено было до конца не закрывать, и все же толстые створки словно отрезали от них все звуки острова, оставив только шум взволнованного дыхания, шелест одежды и трение подошв ботинок о камень. Пахло в Азкабане как в склепе – холодом, пылью и тленом. Потолок терялся где-то высоко в темноте, свет Люмоса Грейвза и Ньюта не достигал его и почти не рассеивался. У стен коридора, по которому они шли, темнели какие-то шкафы или стеллажи. Чуть поодаль обнаружился стол, залитый свечным воском, странная металлическая конструкция, похожая на не-маговский сейф, и не прикрытые ничем штыри, на которых висели ключи.

\- Наверное, тут должны быть записи о заключенных, - шепотом сказал Ньют, и потянул на себя дверцу сейфа, который по азкабанской традиции оказался незапертым. Раздался пронзительный скрип, подхваченный эхом. Звук заметался под сводами коридора, к нему добавился тонкий писк и шелест сотен маленьких крыльев. Криденс испуганно присел, прикрывая голову.

\- Ничего страшного, просто летучие мыши, - успокоил его Ньют. 

В сейфе обнаружилась гора пергаментов. Те, что лежали сверху, выглядели неплохо, но чем дальше, тем больше встречалось на них пятен плесени, дыр и расплывшихся чернил. Некоторые выглядели так, словно стали жертвами потопа или кораблекрушения, другие казались такими хрупкими, что грозили рассыпаться в пыль от одного прикосновения, на третьих строчки слились в сплошные размытые линии, которые невозможно было прочесть.

Зажав палочку в зубах, Ньют расшвыривал стопки пергаментов, не заботясь об аккуратности, ища нужный листок по одной ему известной системе. Грейвз стоял, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту. От оглушительной тишины, которую только подчеркивала возня Скамандера, закладывало уши. Коридор уходил вперед и вверх – вел в служебные помещения? Или наоборот, к камерам? Где обычно находились дементоры – в самой тюрьме или все же снаружи, на острове? Задерживаться на одном месте не стоило в любом случае. 

Неизвестность и невозможность просчитать варианты его злила и пугала. В опасных операциях многое зависело от слаженности действий всех участников – но всякая возможность планирования разбивалась о непредсказуемость ситуации. Откровенно говоря, единственным, кто хоть как-то представлял себе дальнейшие действия, был Скамандер, и это Грейвза совершенно не устраивало, как не устраивало и то, что сам он ничего предложить не мог.

Грейвз вздрогнул – ему только казалось, или в самом деле повеяло холодом? Темнота уходящего вдаль коридора явно стала глубже, наполнилась чьим-то присутствием, и тут вдруг раздалось радостное восклицание Ньюта, который выудил нужную ему пачку пергаментов. 

\- Тут мало что можно разобрать, но, судя по всему, это как раз начало века, так что…

\- Тихо! – напряженным голосом оборвал его Грейвз. 

Он сделал шаг вперед и запустил в коридор шарик чистого белого света. Темнота неохотно расступилась и вновь сомкнулась, став еще плотнее и осязаемее. Грейвз ощутил, как волоски на шее становятся дыбом, а дыхание вырывается из горла облаком стылого пара.

Они были там – не десяток-другой дементоров, которых можно было отогнать патронусом, а много больше, и коридор, заполненный их серыми вытянутыми телами, казался живым. Безглазые лица смотрели на незваных гостей, лохмотья балахонов непрестанно шевелились, хотя сами дементоры были неподвижны, словно статуи. Ощущение пронзительной тоски и боли ударило Грейвза внезапно, едва не заставив его выпустить палочку. Азкабан беззвучно выл и рыдал, встречая очередную жертву, и Грейвз с ужасом понял, что вызвать патронус у него не выйдет, пока сердце захлебывалось неизмеримым ледяным отчаянием, от которого перехватывало горло и дрожали руки. 

\- Они не нападут, - вдруг раздался рядом безжизненный тусклый голос. – Им интересно.

Криденс, кажется, оставался совершенно глух к боли, вызываемой дементорами. Грейвз видел его краем глаза – в окружавшей темноте белым пятном выделялось только лицо и расслабленно опущенные руки, когда он качнулся навстречу дементорам. Его движения стали плавными, совершенно непохожими на порывистые неловкие жесты, которые Грейвз привык наблюдать. Криденс сделал еще шаг вверх по коридору, запрокидывая голову. Грейвз дорого бы дал, чтобы заглянуть сейчас в его глаза, но мог только сипло прошептать:

\- Криденс, не надо…

За спиной что-то пробормотал Скамандер. Грейвз в этот момент ненавидел его сильнее, чем всех дементоров вместе взятых, но не мог отвести глаз от Криденса, который, не спеша, но и не медля, подходил все ближе к замершим в ожидании тварям. Один из дементоров спустился к нему, и Грейвз замутило от вида тощей скелетообразной лапы, которая протянулась к Криденсу. Тот не отшатнулся, не дернулся, пока когтистые пальцы со странной осторожностью касались его лица, шеи и плеч, словно чертили на живом человеческом теле какой-то узор. 

Тут Грейвза схватили за предплечье.

\- Нужно уходить, - прошептал Ньют, обдав его шею теплым дыханием. 

Грейвз не сразу вспомнил, как произносятся слова.

\- Вы… в своем уме? – наконец выдохнул он, стряхивая с себя руку Скамандера.

\- Они не тронут Криденса, - убежденно ответил Ньют. – Они не тронули его на «Птице», помните? Он может говорить с ними, он уже с ними говорит!

Грейвз яростно замотал головой, вскидывая палочку. Ньют опять повис на его руке.

\- Нет! Патронус все равно не вызвать. Они разделаются с нами, если мы атакуем. Нужно идти, Персиваль, иначе все будет напрасно! Случится то, чего вы так боитесь!

Еще несколько дементоров приблизились к Криденсу. Это не было похоже на поцелуй или нападение, это вообще ни на что не было похоже. Они плавно опускались вниз, замирали, повернув к Криденсу черные провалы лиц, и словно чего-то ждали.

\- Вы ничем не поможете, а сделаете только хуже, - Ньют вовсю тянул его в коридор, мимо новых и новых тварей, которые не обращали на них никакого внимания, привлеченные Криденсом, как мотыльки свечой. 

Грейвз шел, словно во сне, спотыкался, поминутно оглядывался, но Криденса давно скрыла темнота и дементоры, вившиеся вокруг. Грейвз не видел ничего – и не слышал, что было еще хуже. Стражи Азкабана двигались совершенно бесшумно, и Криденс тоже не издавал ни звука. Грейвз порой чувствовал на щеке движение воздуха – то ли сквозняк, то ли очередной дементор спешил мимо. 

Ньют постепенно ускорял шаги, а когда убедился, что Грейвз не собирается в одиночку вытаскивать Криденса из лап дементоров, отпустил его локоть и перешел на бег. Свет Люмоса почти не помогал ориентироваться в бесконечных коридорах Азкабана – по крайней мере, Грейвзу. Он мог с уверенностью утверждать только одно – дементоры остались позади, потому что невыносимо острая душевная боль отступила, разжались ледяные тиски, стискивавшие сердце, и дышать стало немного легче. 

Ньют на бегу умудрялся изучать пергаменты, которые прихватил с собой, крутил их в разные стороны, что-то бормотал и остановился только тогда, когда коридор вдруг уперся в глухую стену.

\- Мы заблудились, - подытожил Грейвз. 

Ньют опять уткнулся в пергаменты, помотал головой и поднял на него несчастные глаза. 

\- Камера 501.

\- Что? 

\- Экриздис должен быть в камере 501. Это было в архивах. Я думал, мы найдем в здешних записях, как туда попасть, но я не думал…

\- Вот именно, Ньют, - оборвал его Грейвз. Произнесенное имя хлестнуло почище ругательства. – Не думал. Ты знал про дементоров? Знал, как они отреагируют на Криденса?

Ньют отвел глаза, и это сказало Грейвзу все. Пришлось прикрыть глаза и сделать глубокий вдох – он думал, что опустошенность, вызванная непониманием происходящего и тревогой за Криденса, будет залогом его спокойствия. Как же он ошибался!

\- Я… надеялся, что они для него неопасны. Ты же видел, что было на «Птице»? Они реагируют на обскура, а Криденс реагирует на них… вернее, обскур в Криденсе позволяет ему понимать язык и… скажем, нужды дементоров. Возможно, всему виной их общая природа, дементоры - порождения темной магии и боли, обскур – в некотором роде тоже…

\- То есть вот почему ты был так уверен, что мы переживем встречу с этими тварями, - сказал Грейвз.

Ему очень хотелось схватить Скамандера за воротник и применить какое-нибудь особо хитрое заклинание, чтобы он надолго запомнил, как вводить в заблуждение бывшего главного аврора и намеренно бросать мага, не умевшего колдовать, в стаю дементоров, не имея ни малейшего понятия, чем это для него обернется.

\- За Криденса я был почти спокоен, - согласился Ньют. – Что касается нас… я до сих пор не уверен.

\- Неужели? – Грейвз до боли прикусил губу, заставляя себя дышать. Не время и не место… 

Ньют растерянно мял в руках пергамент. Грейвз выдохнул и одним неуловимым движением выдернул листы у него из рук. Ньют не стал сопротивляться, и каменный пол Азкабана усеял пергаментный листопад.

\- Ты никогда раньше не бывал в тюрьме, - сказал Грейвз, не допуская вопросительных интонаций, но Ньют все равно отрицательно замотал головой. – Камеры обычно располагаются на самых нижних этажах.

\- Что?

\- Нам нужно вниз. 

С этими словами Грейвз повернулся и зашагал в темноту коридора, по которому они пришли. Ньют последовал за ним без лишних вопросов. К счастью, запутанность коридоров Азкабана только померещилась им в спешке. Никаких хитроумных ходов и лабиринтов – довольно скоро Грейвз начал понимать систему расположения переходов и спусков. Несколько раз им на пути встречались дементоры – по одиночке или парами, но нападать они не спешили. Ньют и Грейвз отпугивали их патронусами и дальше шли уже осторожнее, выставив перед собой палочки. Перемещаться в Азкабане дементорам было гораздо удобнее, чем волшебникам – в некоторые коридоры, по-видимому, не заглядывали долгие годы. 

Грейвза подстегивало нетерпение и тревога – он умело блокировал эмоции, переключившись прежде всего на достижение конкретной цели (навык, который он в полной мере отточил за свою аврорскую карьеру), но блокировка не означала равнодушия. Его не очень заботило, как именно придется добывать информацию из Экриздиса. В самом крайнем случае можно было прибегнуть к легилименции, но пока он полностью сосредоточился на том, как найти нужную им камеру за максимально короткий срок. Ньют, видимо, чувствуя его состояние, молча шел чуть позади, не отвлекая и не мешаясь с непрошенными советами. Все-таки чутье у него было развито отлично.

Поток свежего воздуха подсказал Грейвзу, что где-то рядом глубокий широкий колодец. Значит, направление было выбрано верно, и они нашли центральную лестницу. Выйдя на площадку - несколько каменных блоков, выдававшихся из стены – он бросил шарик света вниз, осветив каменный колодец до головокружительной глубины вместе с лестницей, спиралью закручивавшейся у стены, и черными провалами на месте дверей, ведущих в коридоры.

Ньют не удержался и присвистнул. 

\- Спускаемся быстро и осторожно, - бросил Грейвз, ставя ногу на первую ступеньку каменной лестницы, отполированной тысячами ног почти до блеска. 

Как ни странно, они не встретили ни одного дементора. Грейвз отметил, когда каменная кладка стены сменилась грубо обтесанной скальной породой, в которой кое-где темнели важные пятна. Они спустились ниже уровня моря, в самое сердце острова, и теперь нужно было решить, на каком ярусе прячется камера номер 501, если изысканиям Скамандера в архиве можно было доверять. 

Грейвз отсчитал ровно пять пролетов от последней каменной кладки в стене, и, немного поколебавшись, повернул в темноту первого коридора. Здесь было ощутимо теплее и темнее и так же тихо, как во всем Азкабане. Грейвз поднял палочку с Люмосом повыше – потолки нависали низко, совсем не как в главном холле. В стене изредка попадались двери без каких-либо номеров и даже без замочных скважин. Грейвз на пробу попытался открыть одну из них, применив физическую силу, а потом и магию, но дверь даже не шелохнулась. 

\- Ты думаешь, это здесь? – шепотом спросил Ньют.

\- Не знаю. Ты говорил, его недавно переводили в другую камеру?

\- Если честно, было сложно разобраться, - Ньют наморщил лоб. – Но, кстати, только благодаря этому удалось вообще хоть что-то найти про Экриздиса. Его дело давным-давно в архиве, а этот архив… в общем, для поиска нужного документа там нужна настоящая археологическая экспедиция, а не скромные усилия одного магозоолога.

Коридор плавно спускался вниз и вскоре начал петлять. Двери по обе его стороны встречались все реже и, наконец, пропали совсем. 

\- Тебе не кажется, что мы ходим по кругу? – тихо спросил Ньют.

Грейвз не ответил. Завернув за очередной поворот, они наткнулись на дементора, и двойная вспышка патронуса разогнала вековой полумрак подземелий. Дементор исчез мгновенно, словно растворился в воздухе, и Грейвз некоторое время настороженно вглядывался в темноту – дементор мог быть не один, - и не сразу понял, что именно держит его в напряжении. Звук, мерный и пугающий, раздавался откуда-то справа, и исходил, вне всякого сомнения, от человеческого существа. Это было безрадостное безумное хихиканье, которое прервалось так же внезапно, как началось. 

Грейвз сделал несколько осторожных шагов и вытянул палочку с Люмосом. Справа в стене коридора чернела пустота. Грейвз медленно приблизился и уловил какое-то движение за крепкими железными прутьями, которыми была перегорожена стена. Свет Люмоса отразился в глазах сидевшего на корточках человека, который, щурясь, смотрел на него, не выказывая ни удивления, ни радости, ни страха. Все его лицо до самых глаз заросло грязной спутанной бородой, узловатые пальцы непрерывно шевелились, а из впалой груди вырывалось то самое неестественное хихиканье, от которого у Грейвза по спине ползли мурашки. 

\- Не знаю, тот ли это заключенный, который нам нужен, но он определенно безумен, - сказал Грейвз подошедшему Ньюту. 

Хихиканье тут же смолкло. Волшебник погрозил Грейвзу пальцем и ощерился в беззубой улыбке. 

\- Ты напугал моих малышей, - хрипло пробормотал он, дергая головой. – Они не любят света, о нет. Только не свет. Приходите, мучаете… Нет! – он вдруг разозлился и глянул на Грейвза почти с ненавистью. – Нет! Не сегодня и никогда! Его кровь теплая, о да. Теплая, и сердце бьется, как живое, правда, мои малыши? Летите, летите же! Пейте! А потом возвращайтесь. 

Тут он опять захихикал, принявшись раскачиваться всем телом. 

\- Надеюсь, это все-таки Экриздис, - неуверенно сказал Ньют. В его глазах плескалась растерянность.

\- Знаете, я тоже, - вдруг раздался скучающий голос откуда-то из темноты коридора, откуда они только что пришли.

При первых же звуках этого голоса Грейвз ударил боевым заклинанием, вкладывая в него всю силу, которую смог собрать, одновременно понимая, что не успевает. Опять. Заклинание срикошетило, правую руку Грейвза скрутило ослепительной болью, блокируя беспалочковую магию, и следующим ударом отшвырнуло к стене. Через мгновение к нему присоединился Ньют. Волшебник в клетке разразился повизгивающим хохотом и принялся хлопать в ладоши. 

\- Мистер Грейвз, вы же не настолько безрассудны, чтобы устраивать дуэль в самом сердце Азкабана? – спросил Геллерт Гриндевальд, вытаскивая откуда-то факел и невозмутимо поджигая его Инсендио. – Одолжил у местных дементоров, - пояснил он. – Им вроде как ни к чему. Мистер Скамандер, какая приятная встреча. Вы уж извините за грубость, но мне крайне необходимо поговорить с мистером Экриздисом, и я не хочу, чтобы нам мешали. 

И он издевательски подмигнул светлым глазом, в котором отражалось пламя зажженного факела.


	21. Глава 21

Больше всего Грейвза мучил стыд – он опять попался как первокурсник. Не считая странного ощущения возле ворот Азкабана, он даже не подозревал о присутствии Гриндевальда до того самого момента, как он любезно не соизволил показаться сам. Руки не слушались вообще, а судя по гримасе Ньюта, заклинание Гриндевальда, примененное к нему, было еще и болезненным. 

\- Не возражаете? – Гриндевальд нагнулся и осторожно подобрал палочки, выпавшие из онемевших рук Грейвза и Ньюта. – Простите некоторые неудобства, мистер Скамандер, но после нашей последней встречи в Нью-Йорке я предпочитаю избегать любых неожиданностей. А вы полны сюрпризов. 

\- Вы тоже, мистер Гриндевальд, - криво усмехнулся Ньют. В свете прыгающего пламени факела он был неестественно бледен, но внешне оставался спокоен. – Вам, конечно, самое место здесь, но все-таки желательно – за решеткой и в окружении дементоров.

Грейвз стиснул зубы до боли – Гриндевальд, очевидно, считал Скамандера гораздо более опасным противником, чем бывший главный аврор МАКУСА, и это говорило о многом. Видимо, предыдущее столкновение, в результате которого Гриндевальд присвоил его личность, закончилась точно так же быстро, позорно и предсказуемо. И все же Грейвз по-прежнему ничего не помнил– даже из положения побежденного, глядя на высокую черную фигуру Гриндевальда снизу вверх, захлебываясь стыдом и бессильным гневом. Память молчала.

\- О нет, спасибо, - между тем хмыкнул Гриндевальд. – В отличие от нашего общего друга, - тут он указал факелом на Экриздиса, который продолжал что-то бубнить себе под нос, - я не люблю этих тварей. Но я все равно собирался нанести ему визит, а тут вы с мистером Бэрбоуном подвернулись исключительно удачно, даже не пришлось особо напрягаться. Поэтому остается только поблагодарить вас за то, что любезно избавили меня от общения с темными тварями. 

Если у Грейвза и оставались сомнения, то этой небрежной фразой Гриндевальд перечеркнул их все. Так, наверное, себя ощущают мотыльки, еще бьющие крыльями, но уже насаженные на иглу коллекционера. Или марионетки, двигающие конечностями словно бы по собственной воле, а на деле – повинуясь невидимым рукам манипулятора. Грейвз мог сколько угодно твердить себе, что в существующих обстоятельствах сделал все возможное – вот только этого оказалось недостаточно. Этого никогда не было достаточно, все благие намерения и приложенные усилия теряли смысл, если не приводили ни к чему. Так всегда считала Пиквери, и так всегда думал он сам. 

Главная ошибка – в недооценке противника. Или в переоценке собственных подчиненных. Гриндевальд, хоть и был выдающимся магом, был опасен не сам по себе – его революционные идеи распространялись среди волшебников быстро как лесной пожар и укоренялись глубоко. 

\- Кого из МАКУСА вы переманили? – спросил Грейвз, глядя, как Гриндевальд укрепляет факел на стене возле камеры. – Хотя не трудитесь отвечать, я и сам знаю. Барвелл?

Гриндевальд адресовал ему издевательский полупоклон. Он откровенно глумился, хотя его темный глаз по-прежнему смотрел на Грейвза мертвым остановившимся взглядом. 

\- Чем вы его взяли? – Грейвз понимал, что надо говорить и неважно, что именно, важно - удерживать внимание Гриндевальда как можно дольше. Грейвз не знал, на какой период рассчитано заклятие, сковавшее ему руки, и что творилось сейчас в главном холле, куда слетелись дементоры, но четко понимал: время – единственное оружие, еще доступное ему. 

Впрочем, Гриндевальд, по-видимому, никуда не спешил. Окинув поверженного Грейвза долгим взглядом, он засунул руки в карманы щегольского пальто и плавно качнулся с пятки на носок и обратно. 

\- Всем волшебникам что-то нужно, мистер Грейвз, не так ли? – вкрадчиво сказал он. – То, чего они в большинстве своем лишены – возможности жить без оглядки и страха. Возможности быть собой открыто и гордо. Я всего лишь предлагаю им справедливость - для них и их близких.

Грейвз поморщился.

\- И эти лозунги работают?

И вздрогнул, когда ощутил, как в него буквально ввинчивается взгляд черного мертвого глаза. Гриндевальд не изменился в лице.

\- Вы удивитесь, насколько эффективно, - ответил он. 

\- Зачем вам Экриздис?

\- А зачем вам? Вы хотите узнать формулу заклинания Ruptura, я тоже.

\- Он безумен. Даже если заклинание когда-то существовало, оно умерло вместе с его разумом.

Гриндевальд покачал головой. Теперь он смотрел на старика, который бросал на них взгляды из-под кустистых бровей и хихикал. Его лысина блестела в свете факела и, казалось, сияла своим собственным внутренним светом, придавая его облику еще большую абсурдность. На контрасте Гриндевальд, одетый по последней английской моде и умудрившийся не растерять в Азкабане безупречности накрахмаленного воротничка, смотрелся настоящим лордом, чудом угодившим в средневековые застенки. Грейвз знал, как опасно было это обманчивое ощущение, и все же не мог стряхнуть его с себя. 

\- Как долго я ждал этой возможности, - пробормотал Гриндевальд, одним плавным движением опускаясь на корточки и вглядываясь в темноту клетки. Грейвз машинально отметил, что будь он чуть ближе, можно было бы достать его подсечкой, и руки не понадобятся. По-немаговски грубо, но очень эффективно. – Я читал ваши труды, мистер Экриздис или как там вас звали когда-то. Я восхищался - немногие волшебники так искусны в составлении новых действенных заклинаний, и еще меньше имеют смелость испытывать их. А вы довели все ваши дерзкие эксперименты до конца.

В его негромком голосе появились вкрадчивые нотки, которые буквально гипнотизировали. Экриздис перестал раскачиваться и сфокусировал взгляд на лице Гриндевальда, находящемся прямо напротив его собственного. 

Грейвз скосил глаза на Ньюта. Тот ответил ему долгим взглядом и показательно поморщился, дернув плечом. Грейвз кивнул, давая понять, что понял. Болезненность наложенного заклятия означала, что руки Ньюта не потеряли чувствительность и в случае необходимости могли удержать палочку и даже направить заклинание. Если бы только оказаться поближе к Гриндевальду… Грейвз попытался сесть ровнее, помогая себе ногами, – и тут же заслужил насмешливый взгляд и понимающую улыбку. Гриндевальд при этом почти не поменял позу, по-прежнему делая вид, что все его внимание приковано исключительно к магу в клетке, и тем же тоном небрежно бросил:

\- Еще одно движение, мистер Грейвз, и вы перестанете чувствовать ноги до самого пояса. Очень неприятное ощущение, уверяю вас. Магглы называют это состояние «паралич», и оно приносит им много неудобств и страданий, потому что почти необратимо. 

Грейвз тут же замер. Насколько необратимым Гриндевальд мог сделать действие заклятья, лучше было не проверять на практике. А тот, почти касаясь лицом железных прутьев решетки, продолжал говорить, негромко, но настойчиво, с истовой убежденностью в каждом произнесенном слове. 

\- Вы хотели усилить магический потенциал волшебников – и я хочу того же. О, вы не представляете, сколько ночей я провел в Дурмштранге, изучая ваши труды ! Я негодовал вместе с вами – почему маги, наделенные сильным даром, так слабы и нерешительны? Почему они трусливо прячутся за устаревшие пергаменты с древними законами, созданными кучкой выживших из ума глупцов, вместо того, чтобы раскрыть свой дар? Какая нелепость – владеть чем-то настолько уникальным, настолько прекрасным, и добровольно отказаться использовать это себе на благо! Другим на благо! – в голосе Гриндевальда Грейвзу вдруг померещилась горечь, но уже в следующий миг она сменилась горячечной настойчивостью. – Скажите мне формулу! Я продолжу ваше дело, я знаю, как распорядиться наследием, которое так недальновидно уничтожают приверженцы старых порядков. Вы долго пробыли здесь, а тем временем за этими стенами опасность только растет! Нас мало – о, как преступно мало! – и еще меньше тех, кто понимает всю опасность бездействия. Магглы нас сметут, уничтожат, они уже загнали нас в резервации, а мы продолжаем мышиную возню, отправляя самых дерзких и талантливых в такие места, как это. С вашей помощью я все изменю. Не глупая бессмысленная природа будет определять, кому стать сильным магом, а я и те, кто пойдут за мной. Только самые бесстрашные, бескомпромиссные, решительные достойны этого дара. Помогите же мне! Ваше время прошло, но мое только начинается. Я хочу – и могу – изменить этот мир, наш мир, сделать его справедливее, лучше и безопаснее. Дайте мне силу, какой не было еще ни у одного волшебника, и я сделаю это! 

Экриздис вдруг мотнул головой, уставившись куда-то в темный угол камеры, и вновь принялся раскачиваться.

\- Сила, сила, о да… Детки вышли поиграть, - забормотал он. – Им скучно и одиноко. Совсем-совсем не осталось ничего вкусного, ни радости, ни теплоты. Все серое, у всех – магглов и магов, серое и безвкусное. Но сила… сила осталась. Она здесь, она живая, она теплая… Деткам интересно, детки научат, - тут он хлопнул в ладоши, запрокинул голову и беззвучно рассмеялся.

Гриндевальд нетерпеливо тряхнул решетку.

\- Разрыв. Формула. Ну же, скажи мне!

\- Разрыв, - протянул Экриздис, мгновенно обрывая смех, словно только что вспомнил нечто очень важное.

Грейвз затаил дыхание вместе с Гриндевальдом. 

\- Разрыв. Много силы – горячей, безумной. Она вся здесь, - Экриздис поднял трясущиеся грязные руки, глядя на них с благоговением, как на магический редкий артефакт. – Она заполняет, опьяняет, возносит вверх… Детки знают, о да. Они знают, но тсс… это их секрет, - тут он приложил палец к губам и опять захихикал. – Я летал с ними. Я пил силу. Танец… о, этот танец.

Он мечтательно подкатил глаза, и вдруг одним резким движением оказался прямо рядом с решеткой. Гриндевальд едва не отшатнулся. Безумный взгляд Экриздиса утратил всякое подобие человеческого – стал откровенно страшным, полыхая изнутри темным огнем. 

\- Ruptura. Помни, ruptura, - грозно сказал он, скребя пальцами собственную бороду и страдальчески скалясь. - Всегда заканчивается одинаково. Разрыв! Огонь и разрыв!

И зашелся в визгливом хохоте, запрокинув голову. Гриндевальд поморщился и разочарованно отвернулся, а Грейвз с мрачным удовлетворением сказал:

\- Смотрите, это ваше будущее. Вы закончите как этот несчастный безумец – в камере и цепях. От вашей хваленой силы ничего не останется, вы сгниете в одиночестве и забвении…

Гриндевальд ударил его по губам заклинанием – несильно, но чувствительно. Грейвз стукнулся виском о камень, зажмурился, пережидая мельтешение цветных пятен под веками, и сплюнул кровь. Трепыхание у стены позволило ему оказаться немного ближе к Гриндевальду – почти несущественно, чтобы не привлекать внимание, но тем не менее. Грейвз прикинул, чем бы еще разозлить противника. Судя по всему, вывести его из себя было несложно, а в пылу ярости Гриндевальд совершал ошибки, как следовало из отчетов МАКУСА о его поимке, и становился уязвимым. 

Когда он вновь открыл глаза, Гриндевальд был уже на ногах, а кончик его палочки почти упирался Экриздису в лоб. 

\- Легилименс! – зло бросил он, и поток магии заструился между ними, превращая Экриздиса в безвольный манекен с бессмысленно вытаращенными глазами.

Грейвз обменялся с Ньютом встревоженным взглядом – возможность получить интересующие сведения из сознания безумца была призрачной даже для такого сильного мага как Гриндевальд, но все же… Грейвз не знал, насколько глубоко похоронены нужные знания в памяти Экриздиса и насколько хаотичными и мешающими окажутся остальные. 

Грейвз подвинулся в сторону клетки еще на несколько дюймов, не отрывая глаз от замершей возле нее напряженной фигуры. Гриндевальд был полностью поглощен творимым заклинанием, от силы которого едва не вибрировали железные черные прутья. Его глаза уставились вникуда, и Грейвзу казалось, что черная, выжженная тьмой радужка медленно пульсировала, растекаясь на весь глаз и вновь сжимаясь в точку. Экриздис, судя по всему, даже не пытался сопротивляться. Он улыбался бессмысленной бездумной улыбкой и иногда моргал в такт движениям зрачков Гриндевальда, словно отмечал пролистанные страницы собственной памяти. Из угла его рта свисала тонкая нитка слюны. 

Гриндевальд вдруг уронил руку с зажатой в ней палочкой – наверняка такой же безымянной, призванной маскировать его собственную уникальную магию, - и в ярости ударил ребром ладони по стене, выругавшись на гортанном, незнакомом Грейвзу языке. Экриздис тут же принялся посмеиваться и бормотать «Огонь, огонь, огонь….»

\- Он безумец, - сказал Грейвз, глядя на склоненную фигуру Гриндевальда, его всклокоченные волосы и тяжело вздымавшуюся при каждом вдохе грудь. – В его мыслях царит хаос, и легилименция бесполезна. Вы же знали об этом, не так ли? И все равно решили, что волшебник, тридцать лет просидевший в обществе дементоров, откроет вам тайну заклинания? Заклинания, которого, быть может, никогда и не было.

Гриндевальд обернулся к нему. Его правильные черты исказили бессильный гнев и разочарование, а прыгающий свет факела придавал ему поистине зловещий вид. Словно вся наигранность вдруг слетела с него, открывая истинную – дикую и опасную – натуру, безжалостную в своей первобытной ярости. 

\- А вы сами, мистер Грейвз? – сквозь зубы процедил Гриндевальд, и было видно, каких усилий ему стоило выговорить эти слова ровным тоном. – Вы сами разве не за этим сюда явились? Барвелл до последнего думал, что вы ни за что не пойдете на эту авантюру… Кстати, он неплохо потрудился, оставив нужные пергаменты в нужном месте и шепнув нужным людям на ухо кое-какие сведения. Мистеру Скамандеру и искать, в общем-то, не пришлось, не то, что мне в свое время… - тут он любезно улыбнулся Ньюту и прищурился. – Но тут надо отдать ему должное – он оказался весьма восприимчив, Барвеллу оставалось только приглядывать, как развиваются события, и держать катер наготове. Глупо было упускать такой шанс повидать мистера Экриздиса, раз уж вы все равно собирались нанести ему визит – жаль только, беседы у нас не получилось, - тут он кинул взгляд в камеру на подозрительно затихшего Экриздиса. - Учитывая редкую способность обскура взаимодействовать с дементорами, мне предоставился уникальный шанс попасть с самое сердце Азкабана и выйти из него невредимым, и все благодаря вам, господа. Но, признаться, вы все-таки сумели нас удивить. Не каждый день наблюдаешь такое поразительное зрелище – летящий над волнами пернатый дракон. Я даже пожалел, что нельзя сделать колдографии.

Ньют дернулся. Он не смотрел на Гриндевальда с самого начала его самодовольного монолога, все ниже опуская голову, и теперь Грейвз видел только его спутанную челку и страдальческий излом бровей. Видимо, до Скамандера наконец дошло то, что Грейвз понял сразу – абсолютно все их действия с момента побега на «Птице» если и не были срежиссированы Гриндевальдом и его приспешниками с самого начала, то совершенно точно внимательно оценивались ими все это время. Грейвз никогда раньше не осознавал так отчетливо, что преступная сеть, раскинутая Гриндевальдом, настолько широка. Был ли Барвелл единственным в МАКУСА? 

\- Почему Барвелл отпустил нас из Нью-Йорка? Ведь вы тогда уже сбежали, - спросил Грейвз. – Наш арест и последующие разбирательства были бы вам на руку.

Гриндевальд в притворном изумлении вскинул брови. Он заложил руки с палочкой за спину и сделал несколько шагов вдоль клетки, педантично следя за дистанцией между собой и пленниками.

\- Приятно работать с молодыми одаренными аврорами, правда, мистер Грейвз? – вдруг сказал он. – Хотя вы с некоторых пор явно предпочитаете молодых необученных магов. Нет, не сверкайте так глазами, я восхищен, правда. 

Гриндевальд остановился и уставился на Грейвза в упор.

\- Вам удалось то, чего не смог я – завоевать преданность мальчишки, - медленно произнес он, наклонившись так, чтобы видеть лицо Грейвза. - Я жестоко просчитался с мистером Бэрбоуном, а вы не упустили свой шанс. Я видел, что обскур сделал с Вулворт-билдинг, и это было прекрасно. Тем более прекрасно, что он сделал это ради вас.

У Грейвза не было слов, чтобы возразить, но спокойно слушать все это он не мог. 

\- Обскура нельзя контролировать…

\- Чепуха! - раздраженно перебил его Гриндевальд. – Еще как можно. И пока, судя по всему, контролируете его вы.

\- Вы ошибаетесь, - холодно ответил Грейвз. На это Гриндевальд расхохотался. Его черная тень заметалась по стенам, словно живая. 

\- Проверим? – он вдруг подмигнул Грейвзу. – Что будет, если я вспомню старые навыки и на время позаимствую у вас внешность и некоторые элементы гардероба? Как думаете, юный Бэрбоун сможет отличить подделку – теперь, когда он познакомился с оригиналом так близко? 

Грейвз смотрел на него и молчал, изо всех сил стараясь не показать затопившего сердце ужаса. Ему казалось, что каждое слово Гриндевальда отражалось эхом от каменных стен, и слышать его должны были не только здесь, но и в главном холле, где остались Криденс и дементоры. 

\- Молчите? – Гриндевальд покачал головой и задумчиво провел пальцем по топорщившимся над верхней губой усикам. – Я мог бы убить вас прямо сейчас – какая ирония, что разыскиваемый преступник получит по заслугам прямо в Азкабане, не правда ли? МАКУСА и лично мисс Пиквери наверняка оценили бы. Или… я мог бы предложить вам вернуться на материк со мной. 

Грейвз продолжал молчать. А вот взгляд Ньюта, которым он наконец одарил Гриндевальда, был очень красноречив.

\- Какое будущее вас ждет, мистер Грейвз? – продолжал между тем Гриндевальд. – Вечное изгнание из мира магов? Заточение где-нибудь похуже этого места? Или быстрая смерть от рук бывших коллег? Вы ведь понимаете, что не сможете скрываться вечно, тем более – с мистером Бэрбоуном. Он полагается на вас, не так ли? Конечно, полагается, - в его голосе прорезалась откровенная холодная издевка. - Вы хотите помочь ему – это так трогательно и благородно, а он хочет в магический мир, хочет обуздать своего обскура, хочет жить, в конце концов… Он так молод и так наивен.

Гриндевальд улыбнулся - понимающе и мерзко, и Грейвза замутило. Он представил, как Гриндевальд под чарами трансфигурации улыбается его губами, смотрит его глазами и шепчет Криденсу убедительным вкрадчивым тоном нечто столь же обманчиво-правдоподобное - и лживое от первого до последнего слова.

По мнению Гриндевальда все сказанное им про Криденса казалось верным, логичным и обоснованным – вот только, слава Мерлину, абсолютно ошибочным. Грейвз даже не пытался сдержать усмешку. Может, Гриндевальд и был одним из сильнейших магов современности, но в своей одержимости властью и силой он и представить не мог, что Криденс просил Грейвза помешать обскуру убивать любой ценой.

«Вы же понимаете, почему я должен, мистер Грейвз?..»

Грейвз готов был благодарить всех известных ему богов, что этого не понимал Гриндевальд. 

\- И вы предлагаете… что? Присоединиться к вам? 

\- Предлагаю альтернативу. Смерти, забвению, потере магии и всего, что вам привычно и дорого. Предлагаю свою защиту вам и мистеру Бэрбоуну, предлагаю жизнь, насыщенную магией до предела, свободу от старых догм и возможности, о которых вы даже думать не смели, будучи главным аврором МАКУСА. - Гриндевальд пожал плечами. – Я предпочитаю не убивать сильных магов, это бессмысленная трата ценного ресурса, но в вашем случае я буду вынужден это сделать. Вы умрете здесь и сейчас, понимая, что проиграли, а мистер Бэрбоун уйдет со мной в новый мир, в котором ему уготована особая роль… или ему тоже придется умереть. Интересно, с каким лицом он испустит последний вздох – а быстрой его смерть не будет, обещаю, - зная, что умирает от руки мистера Грейвза…

Гриндевальд с притворным сочувствием покачал головой и прищурился.

\- Ну же, решайте! Мистер Скамандер, мое предложение распространяется и на вас. В отличие от бюрократов из Министерства я ценю неординарность во всех ее проявлениях. Вашим тварям найдется достойное место в новом мире, когда наступит его время.

Ньют усмехнулся. Грейвз видел, что он держится из последних сил – видимо, Гриндевальд так и не снял болевой эффект заклинания. 

\- Я уже говорил, что не являюсь поклонником ваших идей, - сказал Ньют. Его усмешка превратилась в гримасу, и он резко дернул подбородком вниз.

\- Мне искреннее жаль это слышать, - вздохнул Гриндевальд и демонстративно взмахнул палочкой. – Мистер Грейвз?

На одну короткую секунду Грейвз позволил себе сомнение. Согласиться, выиграв время? Оставить Криденсу шанс? Собственная смерть мало волновала его, он был аврором и знал риски, на которые идет – особенно после побега из Нью-Йорка. Но обречь Криденса на повторную муку предательства и обман он не мог. Проклятый Гриндевальд знал, куда бить, знал, что скорее вынудит Грейвза согласиться. Не угроза смерти – хотя видят все салемские ведьмы, призрак гибели Криденса уже долго был и оставался его навязчивым кошмаром. Гриндевальд в который раз доказал, что есть вещи гораздо хуже.

Грейвз сделал глубокий вдох, собираясь с мыслями, отгоняя от себя жуткое видение улыбающегося Криденса, который доверчиво тянется к человеку, который лицом, движениями и голосом неотличим от Грейвза, но Грейвзом не является, и уже собрался вытолкнуть из пересохшего вмиг горла ожидаемое Гриндевальдом «Да», когда по камням, из которых были сложены стены коридора, прошла дрожь. 

Гриндевальд продолжал целиться из палочки в Грейвза и по-прежнему не отрывал от него глаз, но что-то в его взгляде изменилось – он тоже почувствовал странную вибрацию. А потом одновременно со стороны лестницы донесся низкий гул и приглушенный расстоянием крик:

\- Герр Геллерт! Дементоры!

Барвелл. Конечно, Гриндевальд вряд ли сунулся бы в Азкабан без страховки и прикрытия. Он был выдающимся самоуверенным магом, но отнюдь не глупцом. Полыхнула яркая вспышка – наверное Барвелл вызвал патронус, и Гриндевальд невольно дернул головой, отвлекаясь на новую угрозу. У Грейвза, не спускавшего с него глаз, было лишь несколько секунд, но ему хватило бы и одной. Изо всех сил оттолкнувшись левой ногой от пола и проехавшись по неровным камням добрых два фута, он ударил Гриндевальда под колени. Тот потерял равновесие, нелепо взмахнул руками, выкрикнув какое-то ругательство, и Грейвз едва успел отшатнуться от заклинания, которое чиркнуло по камням совсем рядом. Ньют не растерялся и вскочил на ноги – ему было легче, он мог чувствовать руки, но сделать что-нибудь был бессилен. 

\- Беги, Скамандер! – крикнул Грейвз и попытался достать Гриндевальда еще раз, но тот ловко отпрыгнул в сторону, прижавшись спиной к прутьям клетки. Лицо его исказилось такой яростной ненавистью, что Грейвз понял – это конец. 

Гриндевальд не стал тратить времени на вербальное заклинание. Он просто выбросил вперед руку с палочкой, на кончике которой уже загоралось зеленым смертельное проклятие. Грейвзу казалось, что все происходило очень медленно, хотя на самом деле все их действия уместились в доли секунды. Он не отводил взгляда от нарождавшегося зеленого огня, и не сразу понял, почему Гриндевальд вдруг коротко вскрикнул, взмахнул рукой и принялся колотиться о железные прутья, словно вдруг приклеился к ним не по своей воле. И только услышав знакомое довольное хихиканье, вспомнил про Экриздиса. 

Тот, судя по всему, в какой-то момент оказался прямо позади Гриндевальда и, улучив момент, вцепился зубами в его плечо. От неожиданности и боли Гриндевальд растерялся, попытавшись вырваться, но, видимо, зубы у Экриздиса были крепкие, а прутья клетки существенно мешали, поэтому ему никак не удавалось достать старика, чтобы отшвырнуть от себя. 

Грейвз молниеносно повернулся, группируясь так, чтобы легко встать на ноги, но, когда выпрямился, увидел, что Ньют – который, конечно же, никуда не побежал – его опередил. Воспользовавшись временным замешательством он, по примеру Грейвза, применил не-маговский прием – со всего размаху впечатался плечом в руку Гриндевальда, в которой по-прежнему была зажата палочка и в которую с урчанием впивался Экриздис сзади. Гриндевальд заорал и разжал пальцы. Палочка покатилась по полу, Ньют всем телом упал на нее спиной, перевернулся, схватил ее негнущимися пальцами и, не тратя времени на то, чтобы встать, неловко запустил в Грейвза заклинанием, самым простым:

\- Фините Инкантатем!

Грейвз почти ждал, что оно не подействует. Но то ли Гриндевальд не стал себя утруждать сложными чарами, то ли Ньют в отчаянии вложил в него столько силы, что оно пробило чужую магию. Руки мгновенно обрели чувствительность, кожу закололо изнутри невидимыми иголками, Грейвз тут же опробовал беспалочковую магию, наплевав на конспирацию и осторожность. Ответное Фините Инкантатем освободило Ньюта, и они оба метнулись к Гриндевальду, который все еще сражался с Экриздисом. Впрочем, несмотря на это, он с легкостью отбил заклинания что Грейвза, что Ньюта, извернулся и наконец-то отскочил от клетки. Экриздис отлетел к стене, слабо подвывая от боли. Светлые волосы Гриндевальда, утратив всякое подобие прически, упали ему на лоб, глаза метали молнии, а рот искривился в пародии на улыбку. Грейвз попытался еще раз достать его заклинанием, на которое он почти без усилий поставил блок. 

\- Видимо, это ваш ответ, - сказал Гриндевальд, тяжело дыша. Грейвз понимал, что даже вдвоем с Ньютом его не одолеть. А если подоспеет Барвелл, шансов практически не останется. 

И в эту же секунду свет факела будто выцвел, стал серым, из коридора повеяло могильным холодом, и на площадку перед камерой вылетело три дементора. Грейвз отшатнулся – дементоры показались ему огромными. Их когти проскрежетали по железным прутьям решетки, по камням, словно они вслепую искали кого-то. Он вызвал своего койота, отпугнув ближайшего дементора. Ньют, судя по скалящему зубы призрачному лису, взмывшему под потолок, сделал то же самое. 

\- Детки! - раздался ликующий вопль Экриздиса, и Грейвз вдруг понял, что прижимается спиной к его клетке, как недавно Гриндевальд. – Детки мои! Пейте, насыщайтесь! Покажите ему! Скорее!

\- Прочь! – крикнул Гриндевальд, запустив в дементора каким-то заклинанием. В его голосе страх мешался с отвращением, и Грейвз прекрасно понимал, почему. Гриндевальд слишком заигрался в темную магию и патронус вызвать не мог, поэтому оказался в крайне уязвимом положении. Дементор, впрочем, остался равнодушен как к заклинанию, так и к самому Гриндевальду. Он резко шарахнулся от патронуса Ньюта, который в ограниченном пространстве коридора успешно сдерживал нападение тварей даже в одиночку. Дементоры метались в коридоре, натыкаясь на стены, их становилось все больше. То один, то другой кидались вперед, но неизменно отступали. Со стороны центральной лестницы доносились сдавленные крики и мерцали вспышки заклинаний – Барвеллу, видимо, приходилось хуже всех. 

Грейвз в очередной раз взмахнул палочкой, целясь в Гриндевальда, который предпочитал держаться у стены и медленно отступал вглубь коридора, откуда тянуло могильным холодом и черной тоской, когда почувствовал, как на его плече сомкнулись костлявые пальцы. 

\- Мистер Грейвз, - обжег его ухо придушенный шепот, и Грейвз вздрогнул, поворачивая голову. Светлые глаза Экриздиса оказались совсем близко, и в них не было ни капли безумия. – Разрыв опасен. Детки пьют души, но никогда не насытятся. Им всегда мало, они всегда голодны. А он пьет магию, но никогда не сможет ей обладать. Он - бездонный колодец, черная бездна, он высосет все, до чего дотянется… Я видел. Я знаю. Запомните хорошенько: Пруссия, Растенбург, ратуша, магический схрон, первая секция, двадцатый стеллаж. Огонь, огонь, огонь!

И вдруг с силой оттолкнул Грейвза от себя. Вспышка заклинания просвистела мимо – Грейвз едва успел повернуться и почти машинальным движением поставить щит. Темная тень дементора пролетела совсем близко, в нос ударил запах тлена, Грейвз отшатнулся – и резкая боль обожгла его плечо. Гриндевальд, скрытый чернотой коридора, сам был похож на дементора, лишь кончик палочки светился ярким переливчатым светом. Патронус Ньюта неплохо отгонял тварей – вот только он с успехом защищал не только их, но и Гриндевальда. 

От следующего заклинания Грейвз увернулся, ударил сам – и попал. Гриндевальд пошатнулся и качнулся вперед, попав в круг света, отбрасываемый чадящим факелом. Несмотря на кружащих вокруг дементоров, он торжествующе улыбался.

\- Персиваль! Сзади! – крикнул вдруг Ньют. Он кидался от стены к стене, а его призрачный лис почти непрерывно носился вокруг, огрызаясь и скаля зубы на черные безлицые тени. 

Не оборачиваясь, Грейвз поставил щит, мысленно возблагодарив небеса за то, что заклинание Гриндевальда пришлось на левое плечо, и почти одновременно со стороны лестницы в него ударило еще одно – явно из аврорского арсенала, который Грейвз знал слишком хорошо. Барвелл буквально вывалился в круг света, преследуемый дементорами по пятам - растрепанный, тяжело дышащий, с кровоточащей глубокой царапиной через всю щеку, но явно не сломленный. Мгновенно оценив ситуацию, он бросился вперед под защиту патронуса Ньюта, одновременно запуская в Грейвза еще одним заклинанием. 

С Барвеллом было проще. Грейвз примерно представлял себе линию атаки и заклинания, которые входили в обычный арсенал каждого обученного аврора. Поэтому ему не составило труда обойти защиту Барвелла, сделав обманное движение палочкой, и достать его уже с другой стороны, ловко сбив с ног. Барвелл смягчил эффект заклинания, но его все равно швырнуло - туда, где стоял Гриндевальд, чего Грейвз, собственно, и добивался. 

\- Ньют! – крикнул он, дождавшись, пока Скамандер окажется рядом, и схватил его за воротник пальто, резко притянув к себе. – Патронус! Только влево, слышишь? Влево и невысоко! – он отразил еще одно заклинание и толкнул Ньюта в сторону. – Не давай им использовать твой патронус как прикрытие! 

Рыжая челка Ньюта взметнулась, когда он отрывисто закивал. Грейвз метнулся в сторону – неудобнее бить по отдельным подвижным целям, - но тут его скрутило и придавило к полу. В глазах потемнело – казалось, на спину навалилась настоящая гора, не давая ни вздохнуть, ни шевельнуться. Разновидность Петрификус Тоталус, мелькнуло у него в голове. Выпущенное явно не Барвеллом. 

Что-то крикнул Ньют, замелькали вспышки, перемежавшиеся пляской цветных пятен перед глазами. Грейвз судорожно хватал воздух ртом, но не мог сделать вдох. Легкие начинали гореть огнем. Сквозь звон в ушах он различил визгливый смех Экриздиса и его восклицания «Огонь, огонь!..», чей-то явно испуганный возглас, а потом все почернело. 

Уже теряя сознание, он почувствовал, как его вздергивают в воздух, ощутил чувство полета, обжигающего холода… и тяжесть вдруг исчезла, как будто с него сняли заклятие. Грейвз захлебнулся воздухом, закашлялся, и его швырнуло вниз. Перед глазами мелькнул черно-красный вихрь, а в следующее мгновение он рухнул на каменный пол, тяжело дыша и мало что соображая.

Чьи-то руки тут же схватили его за плечи и потянули вверх. 

\- Персиваль! – услышал он голос Ньюта. 

\- Что?.. – через силу выговорил он. Перед глазами все плыло и прыгало. А еще его трясло – и как он понял через мгновение, не его одного. Светлые ресницы Ньюта застыли острыми сосульками, а кончик носа побелел. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел прямо перед собой, и в его глазах впервые на памяти Грейвза читался чистый неприкрытый ужас.

Дождавшись, когда мир вокруг перестанет вращаться, Грейвз наконец сосредоточился на том, что так напугало Скамандера. И едва не подавился воздухом вторично. Мимо текли дементоры. Плавно и медленно, не обращая никакого внимания на двух волшебников, замерших у стены. В той стороне, куда они устремлялись, вспыхивало заклинание патронуса – все дальше и реже. 

Но не это так поразило Грейвза. Прямо перед ними, в полнейшей тишине, завис обскур. Он был огромен и расползался от пола до потолка, растекался по стенам, огибая только камеру Экриздиса. Яркие огненные всполохи пронизывали его насквозь, вспыхивали и гасли, обволакивая фигуру человека, неподвижно застывшего внутри, распятого посреди черного тумана, как муха в янтаре.

Грейвз с содроганием узнал Гриндевальда. 

\- Детки покажут… Детки научат, - раздался голос Экриздиса. – Он научится пить магию, он присвоит силу, он высосет ее досуха, о да! Он будет сеять тьму и страх! Смерть! Смерть души ничто по сравнению с этим, о да!

Гриндевальд сопротивлялся. Грейвз видел его искаженное мукой и страхом лицо, его стиснутые пальцы, его судорожные движения всем телом. Обскур обвивался вокруг него, как паук, обматывающий паутиной свою жертву, сжимался и пульсировал. Голова Гриндевальда откидывалась все дальше назад, рот все сильнее кривился в страдальческой гримасе. Черные ленты обвивались вокруг него все плотнее, почти скрывая его за своей завесой, огненные вспышки сверкали все чаще, ярче, образовывая вокруг головы Гриндевальда кровавую корону. Гриндевальда выгибало все сильнее, а полнейшая беззвучность этого процесса заставляла кровь стыть в жилах. Наконец невидимое давление достигло своего пика, затылок Гриндевальда почти коснулся спины, и он закричал – дико и страшно, и продолжал кричать все громче и громче, пока его тело ломало в судорогах в такт пульсации черных лент обскура.

Грейвз вцепился пальцами в раскрошенные предыдущим сражением камни, которые теперь были скованы инеем, и с трудом поднялся на ноги. 

\- Криденс! Ты помнишь, о чем просил меня? – голос тоже дрожал, но Грейвз был полон решимости довести дело до конца. От воплей Гриндевальда закладывало уши. 

Он не знал, есть ли там, за этой черной завесой Криденс, и если есть – слышит ли его. Знал только, что не мог позволить ему совершить то, с чем потом придется жить им обоим, пусть даже это лишит магии и, возможно, жизни самого опасного мага современности. 

Палочка, направленная на черный струившийся поток, тоже дрожала. Обскур не обращал на него внимания – возможно, не чувствовал угрозы. Возможно, был слишком занят. Грейвз стиснул зубы и ударил заклинанием – одним из тех, что использовали авроры при прошлой «ликвидации» обскура. Черный поток заволновался, дернулся было навстречу Грейвзу, но в последний момент откатился назад.

\- Что ты делаешь? 

Ньют тоже вскочил на ноги и попытался схватить Грейвза за руку, державшую палочку. 

\- Не мешай. Я обещал ему, - ответил Грейвз, не глядя на Ньюта, и ударил еще раз. На этот раз обскур взвился вверх спиралью, собираясь в плотную черную массу, в которой совсем утонула фигура Гриндевальда.

\- Ты убьешь его! Убьешь Криденса! – Ньют бесцеремонно вырвал палочку у него из рук, чудом не покалечившись. Грейвз хотел сказать, что палочка ему не нужна, но решил не тратить слова.

\- Я обещал, - упрямо выдохнул он, не отрывая взгляда от черно-красного вихря, бесновавшегося на расстоянии вытянутой руки. 

\- Ты с ума сошел! Отойди!

Гриндевальд все кричал, срывая голос. Теперь его вопли больше походили на хрип. В клетке Экриздис смеялся и хлопал в ладоши.

Грейвз поднял правую руку, чувствуя, как выкручивает отраженной болью левое плечо. На кончиках пальцев висело заклинание – вернее, последовательность заклинаний. У него есть шанс, если сделать все быстро.

\- Персиваль! – его опять схватили за плечи и попытались оттащить в сторону, причем Ньют оказался на удивление сильным.

Грейвз ударил его локтем в живот, целясь так, чтобы причинить максимальную боль. Внезапность была на его стороне – Ньют вскрикнул и отцепился, сгибаясь пополам. Не тратя времени даром, Грейвз стиснул руки в кулаки и решительно шагнул вперед, ныряя в огненную черноту обскура.


	22. Глава 22

Уже в самое последнее мгновение Грейвз поставил щит. Он был готов к тому, что сила обскура обрушится на него всей своей мощью, и попытался максимально смягчить удар. Боевые аврорские заклинания вертелись на языке, покалывали кончики пальцев. Грейвз решил, что применять их будет в самом крайнем случае – а пока лишь держал щит, добровольно отдаваясь во власть змеившихся черных лент, которые подхватили его, оплели и потащили.

Наверное, так ощущает себя человек в центре торнадо. Перед глазами Грейвза проносились черные вихри, и он знал, что только магический щит не давал ему ощутить их беспощадность своей собственной кожей. Гриндевальд больше не кричал – или же Грейвз больше не мог различать звуки. Он не знал даже, стоит он по-прежнему на каменном полу коридора или силой обскура вздернут под потолок. 

Достучаться до Криденса извне было невозможно. Единственный шанс - сделать это изнутри. Ничем не оправданный риск, безумный поступок – Пиквери назвала бы его идиотом и была бы права. Никто не способен контролировать обскура, даже обскуриал. Криденс понимал это, когда просил Грейвза остановить его любой ценой. И все же Грейвзу было легче шагнуть навстречу смертельной неизвестности, чем заставить себя произнести несколько заклинаний.

\- Криденс, - хрипло сказал он. Поднял руку – двигаться приходилось с усилием, словно пробиваясь сквозь толщу воды, – и физически ощутил, как истончается оболочка щита. Черно-алая беспорядочная круговерть, метавшаяся вокруг, вдруг обрела плотность и чиркнула острым, как бритва, краем по щеке. Грейвз попытался усилить щит – и понял, что не может. Накатила секундная паника, он торопливо взмахнул рукой, но было поздно. Сила обскура ощущалась чужеродной давящей магией, чьи отголоски он уже чувствовал раньше, в Вулворт-билдинг. Черные ленты крепко обхватили его руки и ноги, выгибая совсем как Гриндевальда. Грейвз стиснул зубы, приготовившись к боли и вынимающему душу ощущению, которое один раз уже едва не убило его – насильственному отъему магии и всего, что составляло суть его волшебства. Ощущению, которое было во много раз страшнее, чем смерть и даже поцелуй дементора. Грейвз не сомневался, что Гриндевальд сейчас чувствовал то же самое, и только надеялся, что сможет сдержать крик.

Чужая магия обрушилась на него, перемалывая, раскрывая, как треснувший орех. Грейвз чувствовал себя так, словно черные ленты обскура прошили его навылет и вывернули наизнанку, принявшись вытягивать из него магию, словно кока-колу через трубочку. Это было ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение – не боль в ее обычном понимании, но нечто куда более страшное и невыносимое. Теперь Грейвз понимал, что имел в виду Экриздис, говоря, что смерть души – ничто по сравнению с этой мучительной утратой собственного «я». Чужая магия текла сквозь него, впитывая то, что было Персивалем Грейвзом, со страшной силой ломала те жалкие барьеры и щиты, которые он пытался ставить. 

Грейвз закричал. Он уже не чувствовал ничего, кроме тоскливого ужаса и холода. Обскур продолжал разрывать его на части, безжалостно разделяя Персиваля-мага и Персиваля-человека, и Грейвз ощущал это каждой клеточкой своего тела. Это было хуже, чем когда-то в Комнате исполнения приговоров МАКУСА, хуже, чем все испытанное им в жизни. Страшнее всего, что это была не смерть – Грейвз понимал это, а, значит, на милосердный конец надеяться не приходилось. Это длилось и длилось, и в какой-то момент Грейвз почти уверился, что обречен вечность биться внутри черного вихря. 

Самоубийца, - шепнул внутренний голос. – Тебе легче добровольно пойти на верную смерть, чем убить мальчишку. Трус. 

Грейвз распахнул глаза, на мгновение вынырнув из скрутившей его агонии, и крик замер у него на губах. То ли он окончательно сошел с ума, то ли обскур играл с ним очередную злую шутку. Прямо на него смотрело лицо Криденса, сотканное из черно-багровых вихрей. На месте глаз зияли провалы в темноту. Черный туман постоянно двигался, закручиваясь в ленты и спирали, поэтому по призрачному лицу то и дело пробегала рябь, и казалось, что Криденс болезненно морщится. 

Грейвз, не способный уже ни говорить, ни кричать, всматривался в него до рези в глазах. Губы ненастоящего Криденса искривились то ли в ухмылке, то ли в страдальческой гримасе, и бьющая фонтаном во все стороны магия обскура ослабла. Грейвз с трудом перевел дыхание. Казалось, что на пути силы, вытягивавшей из него магию, поставили заслон, словно запруду на реке, и он наконец-то вновь ощутил собственное тело и цепкую хватку обскура на руках и ногах.

\- Криденс, хватит, - ни на что не надеясь, выдохнул Грейвз, и тем неожиданнее оказалось воздействие, которое возымели его слова. Он отшатнулся, если бы мог, но обскур держал крепко.

Изображение Криденса исказилось до неузнаваемости, превратившись в оскаленную морду неведомой твари. Туман, из которого складывалось его лицо, распался на отдельные черные ленты, но прежде чем Криденс окончательно исчез, на месте провалов его глаз вспыхнули два багровых огня, которые горели еще долго после того, как хаотичное движение вихрей стерло даже намек на человеческие черты. Несколько бесконечных минут обскур смотрел на Грейвза немигающим застывшим взглядом – а потом все исчезло. Развеялся черный туман, исчезли удерживавшие Грейвза ленты, и он рухнул на каменный пол коридора, вновь ощущая себя целым, хоть и изрядно потрепанным. 

\- У него получается, о да! – раздалось справа сдавленное старческое хихиканье. – Мальчишка силен, а теперь стал еще сильнее, правда, детки? Вы показали ему способ, и теперь он сможет искать пищу сам. Вкусная, сладкая сила, она течет как нектар, она опьяняет. Как она бодрит! Я помню, помню, о да!

Бормотание Экриздиса привело Грейвза в чувство. Он поднял голову, ощутив резкий приступ головокружения, и взглядом тут же выхватил из прыгающих теней, отбрасываемых факелом, сжавшуюся темную фигуру. Криденс низко опустил голову, едва не утыкаясь лбом в колени, и еле заметно раскачивался. Рядом стоял Ньют с палочкой наизготовку и растерянным выражением лица - словно не знал толком, что с ней делать. 

Грейвз поднялся на колени, чувствуя себя странно – как будто наполовину ослеп, оглох и вдобавок лишился правой руки, хотя все органы чувств работали отменно. В прошлый раз, когда он частично лишился магии, ощущения были другими, менее яркими. Стараясь не думать о том, что это означает, Грейвз как был на четвереньках пополз в сторону Криденса и Ньюта, сосредоточившись только на одном – не свалиться по дороге и убедиться, что Криденс в порядке, а обскур пропал.

Какой-то звук справа заставил его повернуть голову. Гриндевальд обнаружился неподалеку и, судя по всему, пребывал в точно таком же состоянии, что и Грейвз. Лицо у него утратило все краски, слившись по цвету с выбеленными волосами, и даже черный зрачок словно выцвел, подернувшись серым пеплом. Теперь стало понятно, почему Ньют неуверенно топтался возле Криденса, не решаясь опустить палочку – Гриндевальд смотрел на съежившуюся темную фигуру с таким ужасом и ненавистью, что Грейвз невольно стиснул правую руку в кулак, на мгновение позабыв о том, что теперь это просто бесполезный и бессмысленный жест. 

Гриндевальд явно не видел никого и ничего вокруг. Не отрывая взгляда от Криденса, он заскреб пальцами по камню, на ощупь отыскивая палочку. Ньют тут же поднял свою, засветив на конце мерцающий огонек в качестве предупреждения. Криденс так и не поднял головы, оставаясь совершенно равнодушным к происходящему. 

\- Оставь, Ньют, - устало проговорил Грейвз. – У него все равно не выйдет. 

Услышав эти слова, Криденс вздрогнул. Гриндевальд, наконец нашаривший палочку, тут же нацелил ее на Криденса и хрипло выкрикнул:

\- Авада Кедавра!

Ньют инстинктивно присел, ставя щит – совершенно бесполезный против непростительного проклятия, - но Грейвз был прав. Палочка Гриндевальда осталась мертва. Ни света, ни искр – ничего. Гриндевальд несколько секунд в недоумении смотрел на нее, потом с искаженным яростью и страхом лицом отшвырнул прочь, как будто она жгла ему руки. 

В клетке Экриздис зашелся безумным смехом. Грейвз подобрался, наконец, к Криденсу и осторожно коснулся его колена. Реакции опять не последовало. 

\- Нужно убираться отсюда, - сказал Грейвз в пространство. Гриндевальда он не опасался – теперь его легко мог сдержать Ньют. Дементоры беспокоили его больше, не говоря уже о Барвелле и отстраненном молчании Криденса. 

\- Я помогу, - с готовностью сказал Ньют, присаживаясь рядом на корточки. – В крайнем случае, можно применить чары левитации…

Он вдруг замолчал, и Грейвз поднял на него глаза. Ньют смотрел поверх его головы, озадаченно хмуря светлые брови.

\- Он исчез, - пояснил Ньют на вопросительный взгляд Грейвза. 

Уточнений не потребовалось. Видимо, Гриндевальд тоже трезво оценил свои шансы против Ньюта, оставшегося без магии Грейвза и обскуриала, в любую минуту способного взорваться черным вихрем.

Грейвзу было все равно. Чувствуя расползавшуюся внутри пустоту, он осторожно расцепил руки Криденса – к его удивлению, это не составило труда. 

\- Пойдем, Криденс, - тихо сказал он, стараясь смягчить хриплый голос, севший от долгого крика. 

Криденс поднял голову, посмотрев на него затуманенными глазами в обрамлении острых стрелок ресниц. Он был словно не здесь, и Грейвзу на секунду показалось, что без чар левитации и в самом деле не обойдется. 

Ньют энергично потянул его вверх, и Криденс послушно поднялся на ноги. Грейвз, приложив чуть больше усилий, чем ожидал, последовал за ним. Чувствовал он себя по-прежнему странно, все неуловимо изменилось: восприятие, равновесие, даже манера двигаться. Словно он вдруг стал меньше, слабее, неувереннее. Так ощущают себя не-маги? 

Ньют вел Криденса вперед по уже знакомому им коридору к центральной лестнице, а вслед им неслось бормотание и хихиканье Экриздиса, которое становилось все слабее и неразличимее. Грейвз шел последним, остро осознавая свою бесполезность – в случае опасности он не смог бы оказать ни малейшего сопротивления. Не раз и не два он споткнулся на ровном месте и едва не упал. Ньют посматривал на него через плечо, но молчал. Его палочка светилась ровным светом, но, к счастью, пустить ее в ход не довелось. В Азкабане царила мертвая тишина, не нарушаемая ни воплями узников, ни присутствием дементоров. 

 

***  
Грейвз немного пришел в себя уже на катере. Найти транспорт, на котором прибыли Гриндевальд и Барвелл, не составило труда – не-маговская машина стояла в небольшой бухте, единственном месте, куда можно было подойти к острову с моря, не опасаясь острых скал. Никаких чар на катере не обнаружилось, и потому у Ньюта не возникло проблем с приведением его двигателя в рабочее состояние. Правда, для этого ему пришлось побегать по узкой палубе, то и дело скрываясь в машинном отделении, откуда он в конце концов выбрался, перемазанный мазутом, но довольный. 

Грейвз, без всяких эмоций наблюдавший за ньютовскими перебежками, только кивнул. Ему хотелось уснуть, проснуться и понять, что сегодняшняя ночь была очередным кошмаром. Вот только мешало то, что воплощение кошмара стояло рядом – безучастно, неподвижно и понуро. Глядя на Криденса, чью апатию не мог пробить даже суровый зимний ветер, гулявший в бухте, невозможно было поверить, что несколько часов назад он носился черным могущественным вихрем, способным сделать из волшебника сквиба. Или не-мага. Грейвз до сих пор не мог определиться. 

Ньют всю дорогу до берега был занят делом и подходил к ним всего два раза – первый, чтобы сообщить, что катер слушается магии и держит правильный курс, а второй – уверить Грейвза и Криденса, что с Эммой все в порядке, она умная девочка и сама найдет дорогу домой, в уютный теплый чемодан. 

Грейвз на это предельно вежливо сообщил, что о благополучии окками в настоящий момент он думает в последнюю очередь. Ньют не обиделся. Казалось, он все порывался что-то сказать или о чем-то спросить Грейвза, но в последний момент одергивал себя. К Криденсу он тоже не лез после того, как несколько совершенно невинных фраз, брошенных якобы невзначай, тот с отсутствующим видом проигнорировал. 

Грейвз молчал. Он продрог до костей и пару раз, забывшись, щелкал пальцами, пытаясь воззвать к исчезнувшей магии и согреться чарами. Криденсу, судя по всему, было легче. Здоровый румянец не сходил с его щек, а кожа словно светилась изнутри – заимствованная магия наполняла его силой, которая текла по венам и пульсировала в такт биению сердца. Грейвзу невыносимо было видеть это, но уйти и оставить Криденса одного он не мог. В конце концов он знал, на что шел, когда добровольно шагнул навстречу бушевавшему обскуру. 

Когда на горизонте показалась темная полоска берега, Криденс словно очнулся и медленно поднял голову. Грейвзу было легче сражаться с дементорами в Азкабане, чем выдержать его непонимающий взгляд.

\- Зачем вы это сделали? – тихо спросил Криденс. Его голос не дрожал, и в нем не было упрека – только удивление и какая-то детская обида. – Вы ведь знали, на что я… на что он способен. 

\- Ты бы иссушил Гриндевальда досуха. Для мага потеря его магии - это хуже… гораздо хуже, чем смерть. 

\- Я знаю, - голос Криденса стал настойчивее. – И все-таки – зачем вы это сделали? 

На этот вопрос у Грейвза не было ответа, по крайней мере – сейчас. С досадой ощутив очередной приступ мелкой дрожи, он перевел взгляд на приближавшийся берег. 

\- Я обещал тебе, помнишь? – коротко ответил он самое правдоподобное, что пришло ему в голову. – Не дать обскуру убивать и калечить людей – магов и не-магов.

Несколько секунд стояла тишина, а потом Криденс резко выдохнул и проговорил с отчаянием:

\- Я просил вас остановить меня! Но не такой ценой! Сделать что-нибудь с обскуром… со мной. Со мной! А не с собой! 

\- Ты же все-таки остановился.

\- А если бы я не смог? 

Криденс вдруг порывисто схватил Грейвза за руку. Его пальцы были обжигающе-горячими. Это стало неожиданностью для обоих – оба синхронно вздрогнули, и Криденс так же поспешно отдернул руку. 

\- Вы… вы совсем замерзли, - пробормотал он, словно не веря, словно уже привык к согревающим чарам, которые Грейвз набрасывал на них обоих. Словно только сейчас понял, что же сотворил с Грейвзом обскур.

\- Вы… ненавидите меня? - еще тише проговорил он, и это почти не было вопросом. Почти. 

Криденс отступил на шаг, все еще глядя на Грейвза расширенными глазами, и тот отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Нет. Криденс, послушай…

\- Добрались!

Никогда еще Ньют Скамандер не появлялся так невовремя. Грейвз замолчал на середине фразы, а Криденс неловко отступил еще на шаг и торопливо опустил голову. Губы его шевелились, словно он шептал про себя молитву, и только как следует прислушавшись, Грейвз расслышал повторявшееся невнятное:

\- Простите, простите меня.

\- Обскур – такая же неуправляемая сила, как детские выбросы стихийной магии. Его нельзя контролировать, - привычно отозвался Ньют.

Пытка утешения явно провалилась. На этот раз Ньют даже не прикасался к Криденсу, но тот все равно отшатнулся, вскинул на него горящий смятением и гневом взгляд и бросился прочь. По палубе катера загрохотали быстрые шаги. 

Грейвз на мгновение прикрыл глаза, борясь с точно таким же иррациональным гневом, который читался в глазах Криденса. Ньют смотрел виновато, крутя в пальцах волшебную палочку.

\- Как вы, Персиваль? – наконец спросил он.

Грейвз усмехнулся и демонстративно поднес ко рту замерзшие пальцы, согревая их своим дыханием.

\- Как маг, у которого больше нет магии.

Больше Ньют вопросов не задавал. 

 

***

Чемодан они нашли быстро. Ньют поколдовал над ним, судя по движению палочки сотворяя дезиллюминационные и скрывающие чары – сказать точнее Грейвз теперь не мог. Огромный пласт ощущений, связанный со струящейся вокруг магией, был ему недоступен – ни на что не похожее, тягостное ощущение. Грейвзу казалось, что от него осталась половина, причем не самая лучшая. 

Криденс, всю дорогу державшийся в стороне, поспешил спуститься в чемодан, едва Ньют откинул крышку. Грейвз незаметно перевел дыхание – он и не подозревал, насколько напряжение последних часов измотало его. Он исподволь ждал беды – от Гриндевальда, от Барвелла, от обскура, даже от Ньюта, - отчасти потому, что не мог больше полагаться на себя и свои силы. Сил не было вообще. 

В чемодане Грейвза встретило искусственное солнце и тепло. Ньют, сунув ему в руки чашку с травяным питьем, извинился и умчался в вольер к окками – проверять, не вернулась ли Эмма. Напоследок он все-таки наколдовал диагностические чары, несмотря на неудовольствие Грейвза, внимательно изучил полученный результат и задумчиво изрек:

\- Вы не сквиб и тем более не маггл.

С этим и ушел, оставив Грейвза, нисколько этим заявлением не успокоенного, допивать чай и устраиваться на ночлег по своему усмотрению. В хижине были крошечные комнатки, предназначенные как раз для таких целей – там можно было упасть на матрас, набитый Мерлин знает чем, запереть дверь и просто закрыть глаза. Криденс ушел в одну из комнат почти сразу же, проигнорировав чай. Грейвз знал, что он не спит – точно так же, как знал, что и сам не заснет. Слишком много всего случилось. 

Поколебавшись пару мгновений, он осторожно постучал в деревянную створку. Долгое время внутри было тихо, и Грейвз уже подумал, что Криденс все-таки отключился после событий прошедшей ночи – хотя от избытка чужой магии, накормившей обскура досыта, он мог не нуждаться во сне и пище еще долгое время, - но тут, наконец, раздался тихий голос, в котором звучала неуверенность и смутная надежда:

\- Мистер Грейвз?.. 

\- Да. Можно войти?

Еще одна пауза.

\- Наверное. Как хотите.

Грейвз открыл дверь. Через широкие щели в стенах пробивались тусклые лучи искусственного солнца. Они разлиновывали комнату и Криденса, забравшегося с ногами на матрас, на светлые и темные полосы. Грейвз отметил подрагивающие пальцы, искусанные губы и дерганные неосознанные движения всем телом, словно Криденсу не сиделось на месте. Магия питала обскура, но Криденс был не в состоянии ей воспользоваться – видеть такую силу, которая совершенно бессмысленно копилась, не находя выхода, Грейвзу было почти физически больно. Он сел рядом на матрас и протянул руку, накрыв ладонью дрогнувшие пальцы.

\- Успокойся, - сказал он. 

Криденс замер, но дрожь, сотрясавшая его, никуда не делась. Он был по-прежнему горячим, даже глаза блестели лихорадочным блеском, когда он вскинул их на Грейвза. В его взгляде тоже мешались светлые и темные полосы – словно в нем, как в глубоком колодце, отражались беспорядочные движения черных вихрей обскура. Грейвз сильнее сжал пальцы. 

\- Успокойся, - повторил он. – Все закончилось.

Криденс медленно покачал головой.

\- Нет. Все только начинается, и вы это знаете, - он опустил голову, уставившись на руку Грейвза, накрывшую его пальцы, и заговорил глухо, обреченно. - Ему захочется еще. И он будет искать, где это взять. Вы не представляете, что это такое… я чувствовал все. Гриндевальда. Вас. Вы совсем не похожи. Гриндевальд – как ледяная бурная река. Сбивает с ног, затапливает до краев, вымораживает изнутри. Вы… теплый. Быстрый, острый, горячий, - тут он замотал головой и судорожно вздохнул. – Слишком много всего. Я никогда такого не испытывал. Не знаю, как сказать… Словно я всю жизнь был слепой, а теперь увидел цвета. Или вынырнул из темного колодца. Или… 

Грейвз слушал, затаив дыхание. Криденс несколько раз беспомощно открыл и закрыл рот, поморщился и виновато покачал головой. 

\- Я, наверное, плохо объясняю. Слова… они совсем не о том. Мне легче, когда без слов.

\- Как с дементорами, - тихо сказал Грейвз. 

Криденс удивленно поднял голову и кивнул. В его глазах светилась благодарность. Наверное, он не ожидал, что Грейвз сумеет понять – Грейвз и сам не ожидал.

\- Да. Они странные и несчастные. Они все время голодны и все время ищут, чем бы приглушить этот голод хоть немного. И все, что они находят – жалкое подобие того, что им надо. Это как у ма в приюте, - неожиданно сказал он. – Мы не то, чтобы недоедали… но ближе к вечеру, когда в животе урчало особенно громко, мы шли домой и понимали, что нас ждет суп. Как вчера и позавчера, и завтра тоже. Суп – это неплохо, но нам хотелось другого. Понимаете? – спросил он с надеждой.

Грейвз осторожно кивнул. 

\- А когда я… когда обскур понял, как получить ту бурную холодную реку Гриндевальда, он знал, что это именно то, что ему нужно. И это было… - Криденс опять запнулся и вздрогнул всем телом. Грейвз принялся бессознательно поглаживать большим пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони, успокаивая. – Это было… я никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким… живым. Правильным. Настоящим. Я хотел того же, что и обскур. Я радовался… нет, я был счастлив. Очень-очень счастлив. 

Выпалив эти слова, которые прозвучали по меньшей мере признанием в совершенном смертном грехе, Криденс вдруг всхлипнул и зажмурился.

\- Я был счастлив, отбирая вашу магию. Я знал, что делаю… что делает обскур. Я понимал – и все же был счастлив, как никогда в своей жизни.

\- Но ты сумел остановиться, - тихо сказал Грейвз. Его пальцы не прекращали своих размеренных движений. 

Криденс опять по-детски всхлипнул, протестующее мотнул головой, но руку не выдернул. Он напряженно ловил каждое слово, сказанное Грейвзом, - словно надеялся и боялся, что сейчас его разуверят в злонамеренности случившегося. Или наоборот. 

\- Ты спрашивал, почему я не стал действовать, как авроры в подземке. Почему дал обскуру схватить себя, не попытавшись защититься, - Грейвз наклонился ниже. Он бы предпочел видеть глаза Криденса, но тот упорно прятал их за отросшей челкой. – Я просто знал, что ты сможешь это прекратить. Что остановишь обскура.

Криденс поднял голову и внезапно у Грейвза закружилась голова, а горло стиснуло спазмом. Лицо Криденса оказалось совсем близко – так близко, что Грейвзу пришлось моргнуть, чтобы вновь сфокусировать взгляд, - и на нем, словно на экране кинопроектора, отражался калейдоскоп эмоций: растерянность, изумление и надежда промелькнули в один миг, сменившись недоверием и затаенным страхом. Удивленно приоткрытые губы дрогнули, уголки рта поползли вниз, делая Криденса старше, чем он был на самом деле. Грейвз вдруг подумал, что до сих пор не знает, сколько ему лет. Девятнадцать? Двадцать? 

\- Нет, - Криденс смотрел на него с явным испугом. – Вы не могли знать. Я сам... Я не мог, не хотел… Я же говорил, я только что вам говорил…

\- И все же я знал, Криденс, - Грейвз протянул вторую руку к его щеке, но Криденс вдруг отшатнулся.

\- Н-не надо, - пробормотал он, опуская взгляд и забиваясь поглубже в угол. На его щеках расцветали красные пятна. – Вы не должны… Из-за меня вы остались без магии. Как вы теперь можете… меня утешать?

Грейвз опустил руку, выпрямился и вздохнул. Пальцы, которыми он еще несколько секунд назад водил по коже Криденса, покалывало, совсем как при готовом сорваться заклинании. 

\- Утешал тебя Ньют. Вернее, пытался. Он по-своему прав, но он имел дело с обскуриалами гораздо младше тебя, и все они рано или поздно умирали. Ты никогда не задавался вопросом, почему дожил до совершеннолетия с обскуром внутри?

Криденс покачал головой, нервно потирая запястье. 

\- Ты невероятно стойкий. Ты бессознательно контролировал обскура много лет, не давая ему вырваться, - Грейвз заговорил быстрее, не давая Криденсу возразить. - Я знаю, чего тебе это стоило. Знаю, как много эмоций, страхов и боли тебе пришлось подавлять наравне с магией… это чудовищно, а то, что ты выжил – не чудо, как считает Скамандер, а твоя заслуга, Криденс. Обскур – часть тебя, и твои желания влияют на него, даже если ты сам в это не веришь. 

Спокойная убежденность, которая звучала в голосе Грейвза, не была напускной – он действительно говорил, что думал, и надеялся, что эти слова помогут Криденсу поверить в себя – пусть не в возможность контроля над обскуром, но в глубокую подсознательную связь между ним и самим Криденсом. Может быть, в будущем это спасет многие жизни. 

У Грейвза слегка кружилась голова – от собственной оглушающей открытости или от близости Криденса, который смотрел на него, не отрываясь и ловя каждое слово как откровение. Впрочем, наверное, так оно и было - нелюбимый забитый мальчик вырос в нелюбимого мрачного юношу, который в своей короткой жизни вряд ли видел много ободрения, участия и искреннего признания… Разве что от лицемера и лжеца, укравшего лицо Грейвза, - и после этого вряд ли легко поверит словам о своей стойкости и силе. Скорее, будет опасаться очередного подвоха, даже если на самом деле доверяет Грейвзу.

\- Я знаю тебя, Криденс. Ты не захочешь по своей воле причинять боль другим людям… тем более, не станешь виновником их смерти или чего-то, такого же ужасного и неотвратимого. Я верил в тебя, когда шел навстречу обскуру. И до сих пор верю. 

Криденсу мучительно хотелось согласиться – сразу и безоглядно. Грейвз видел, как борются в нем это отчаянное желание и сомнение, как тысячи вопросов мелькают в темной глубине блестящих глаз и умирают невысказанными, как вина вступает в неравный бой с надеждой, и как из этого хаоса чувств рождается что-то новое – неуловимое и опасное, чему Грейвз пока не желал давать определения. Слишком быстро Криденс опустил ресницы, гася пламя своего взгляда. Выглядел он не обнадеженным, а, скорее, опустошенным. Таким же, каким чувствовал себя Грейвз.

\- Я не знаю… Спасибо, мистер Грейвз, но… 

\- Ты мне не веришь?

\- Нет, что вы! - Криденс тут же испуганно вскинулся. – Не думайте, я не хочу показаться неблагодарным, просто… 

\- Я понимаю, - Грейвз устало прикрыл глаза. – Это ничего.

\- Простите, - виновато отозвался Криденс. 

Они посидели в тишине. Грейвз понимал, что нужно встать и уйти, но сил не осталось даже на это. Голова кружилась все сильнее – и тогда он почувствовал осторожное прикосновение горячих пальцев к запястью.

\- Вы устали. Ваша магия… она вернется?

Грейвз приоткрыл глаза. Криденс смотрел на него вопросительно, но без недавнего надрыва. Он больше не зажимался в угол, не дрожал судорожной дрожью – просто сидел, подвернув под себя ногу, напряженный и скованный, но больше не напоминал вулкан, готовый взорваться в любой миг. Лихорадочная нервозность, вызванная кипящей внутри силой, сходила на нет.

\- Вернется. Скоро, - ответил Грейвз. На самом деле он не знал, но сейчас это было неважно. 

Опять повисла пауза. Пальцы Криденса неуверенно застыли на запястье Грейвза, не отпуская, но и не двигаясь – словно он все еще опасался, что его оттолкнут, или не был уверен, что прикосновения ему разрешены. Грейвзу хотелось повернуть ладонь, перехватить руку Криденса и ощутить, как под тонкой кожей бьется пульс и магия, не имевшая выхода. А потом провести самыми кончиками пальцев по его лицу – сверху вниз, медленно, чтобы почувствовать, как длинные ресницы задевают ладонь, очертить острую скулу, спуститься к подбородку и еще дальше, к шее. Ощутить, как горячая кожа становится еще горячее, как кровь приливает к щекам Криденса, ловить прерывистые вздохи своими прикосновениями… 

Внезапное желание было сравнимо по силе с жаждой человека, бредущего в полдень по пустыне. Оно не стало для Грейвза неожиданностью, но все же удивило - не время и не место. И самое худшее - он знал, что Криденс не оттолкнул бы его. Отголоски своей жажды Грейвз видел в его расширенных темных глазах, смотревших со смутным желанием и… ожиданием. Впрочем, вряд ли Криденс понимал, чего именно хочет – не-маговское воспитание в религиозной общине не располагало к сексуальному просвещению. Просто излишек магии, напитавшей обскура, стремился найти выход, пусть даже в физической разрядке, а Криденс был слишком неискушен, чтобы догадаться скрыть это от Грейвза. Возможно, с ним стоило поговорить – кому-то, кто мог мыслить ясно, когда Криденс оказывался близко и сам тянулся за прикосновением, путая проявление привязанности и влечения. Ньюту Скамандеру, например. Или самому Грейвзу, но потом… не сейчас. Мерси Льюис, воистину – не время и не место.

Грейвз решительно убрал руку Криденса со своего запястья и поднялся на ноги.

\- Мистер Грейвз…

\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Криденс замотал головой. Грейвз чувствовал себя так, словно отказывал ему в чем-то существенном и важном, а не давал возможность прийти в себя и оставить, наконец, эту ночь позади.

\- Я все равно не смогу заснуть.

\- Это обскур. И магия, которую он успел получить от меня и Гриндевальда. Ее слишком много для тебя одного – но воспользоваться ей ты не можешь, поэтому так странно себя чувствуешь. 

Криденс смотрел на него снизу вверх, не споря и не возражая, по крайней мере вслух, и Грейвз не смог не добавить:

\- Это пройдет, не волнуйся. Добрых снов.

И с этими словами вышел за дверь, борясь с ощущением, что просто-напросто сбегает, не в силах ответить на взгляд Криденса, которым тот провожал его поспешный уход.


	23. Глава 23

Заснул Грейвз на удивление быстро – упал на матрас, на мгновение прикрыл глаза и тут же провалился в беспокойный тревожный сон. Он опять видел дементоров, черно-серый гриб вспухавшего на горизонте взрыва, ярко-алые всполохи гигантского обскура, раскинувшегося на пол-неба. У обскура была морда невиданной кошмарной твари и человеческие глаза Криденса. Грейвз выныривал из морока в холодном поту, слепо таращился в щелястый потолок хижины Скамандера, а потом опять оказывался во власти нелепого сновидения, которое все никак не хотело заканчиваться. Он видел себя словно со стороны, Грейвза-из-сна, ухмыляювшегося ухмылкой Гриндевальда, с глазом, черным как ночь. Грейвз-из-сна направлял палочку прямо ему в лицо и произносил четкое:

\- Авада Кедавра!

В Грейвза летело смертельное проклятие, от которого он не мог защититься или убежать, а Грейвз-из-сна смеялся и кричал:

\- Ты теперь сквиб! Где твоя магия? Не ты управляешь обскуром – а я! Я!

Вихрь тьмы поглощал его, и из мрака появлялся Криденс с искаженным страданием лицом. Его губы едва шевелились, но слова звучали, как громовые раскаты, и каждое било Грейвза в грудь не хуже смертельного проклятия:

\- Зачем вы это сделали?

Теряя опору под ногами, Грейвз летел куда-то вниз, окутанный зеленоватым сиянием смерти, и удивлялся, почему до сих пор жив. Голос Криденса превращался в бормотание Экриздиса, повторявшего:

\- Огонь, огонь, разрыв… Запомните хорошенько, мистер Грейвз: Пруссия, Растенбург, ратуша, магический схрон, первая секция, двадцатый стеллаж. Огонь, огонь, огонь!

И полет Грейвза наконец заканчивался сокрушительным ударом, выламывавшим кости, выбивавшим дыхание из груди… а потом он просыпался, задыхаясь, опять и опять, не понимая толком, где он и кто он. Сон и реальность причудливо смешались, не давая Грейвзу ни окончательно прийти в себя, ни отдохнуть. Поэтому, когда он в очередной раз вынырнул из мутного давящего сновидения, то решил, что с него достаточно.

В чемодане Скамандера никогда не было тихо. Искусственное солнце жарило откуда-то сверху, слепило сухие воспаленные глаза. Грейвз поморгал, но лучше не стало – под веки словно насыпали песка. Какая-то назойливая муха монотонно жужжала над ухом, уставившись на него огромными фасеточными глазами. Грейвз вяло отмахнулся. Хотелось пить, а еще лучше – выкупаться. Возможно, Ньют сможет организовать ему небольшое озеро – Грейвз видел в некоторых вольерах запасы воды, да и земноводных тварей тут было предостаточно. Он огляделся. Ни Криденса, ни Ньюта видно не было. Вместо привычного ощущения тока магии, вибрировавшего в воздухе, бежавшего по венам, внутри разливалась мертвая пустота. Ощущение одиночества, неправильности и ущербности вновь всколыхнулось в груди, но Грейвз усилием воли загнал его подальше. 

Не время и не место. 

Ньют обнаружился у дальних вольеров, где сосредоточенно разливал воду из ведра по деревянным поилкам. Всклокоченный, с подкатанными до локтей рукавами рубашки, он совершенно не походил на человека, которому ночью пришлось противостоять дементорам и магии двух сильных волшебников. 

Грейвз остановился рядом, глядя, как вода журчит по желобу, устремляясь куда-то вглубь вольера. Животных видно не было. Ньют покосился на него из-под упавшей на лоб челки, не отрываясь от своего занятия, и приветливо кивнул. 

\- Эмма вернулась.

\- Рад за нее, - подумав, ответил Грейвз, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь. Слишком многое нужно было решить, обсудить и сделать – вот только он совершенно не знал, с чего начать. В голове было пусто. 

Ньют выпрямился, жестяное ведро в его руке звякнуло. Теперь стало видно, что и для него минувшая ночь не прошла бесследно – под глазами залегли тени, черты лица заострились, а на щеках пробивалась рыжая жесткая щетина. Грейвз машинально провел ладонью по подбородку, даже думать отказываясь, какое кошмарное зрелище представляет сейчас сам. 

Ньют криво усмехнулся. 

\- Да уж, в таком виде нечего и думать появляться на министерских приемах. Хотя для Азкабана, думаю, сойдет. 

Грейвз не нашел ничего лучше, как повторить его ухмылку и неловко кивнуть. Судя по всему, Криденс еще не выходил из хижины, что давало Грейвзу немного времени – собраться с мыслями и прикинуть хотя бы приблизительный план дальнейших действий, но почему-то вместо привычной собранности он ощущал неловкость и стыд. Из-за произошедшего в Азкабане? Из-за потери магии? Из-за неуместной реакции на Криденса? Мысли разбегались, и понимающий взгляд Ньюта только усугублял ситуацию.

\- Нам всем досталось, - заговорил между тем Ньют, словно не замечая, что творилось с Грейвзом. – Но вам – в особенности. 

И вдруг склонил голову, чтобы лукаво взглянуть на Грейвза снизу вверх, и прищурился.

\- Не переживайте, Персиваль, магия вернется. 

Грейвз едва сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Почему-то о возвращении собственной магии он думал сейчас в последнюю очередь, и слова Скамандера, верные по сути, прозвучали до забавного нелепо. Может, Ньют как раз и рассчитывал на такой эффект – Грейвз заметил, что Скамандер, несмотря на производимое впечатление слегка чокнутого лунатика, довольно неплохо разбирался в людях, - но тем не менее, напряжение между ними рассеялось. Грейвз вздохнул свободнее.

\- Я бы на вашем месте не торопился в Министерство, Ньют. Вполне возможно, на вас уже готовы ориентировки. Вряд ли наш визит в Азкабан и учиненные там… беспорядки прошли незамеченными для авроров – даже учитывая неповоротливость английского аврората и общеевропейский бюрократический бардак.

Из вольера послышалось жадное чавкание и хлюпание. Ньют издал восклицание и присел на корточки, протягивая руку, чтобы потрепать по длинному носу какую-то зверюгу, тянувшуюся к воде. Грейвз со своего места видел только блестящую складчатую кожу и большие, неожиданно мохнатые уши.

\- А я бы на вашем месте не переживал за английский аврорат, - отмахнулся Ньют. - Хороший мальчик, - это уже было сказано зверю, который принялся довольно похрюкивать. – Давай, вот так… Насколько я понял из пламенной речи господина Гриндевальда, единственный, кто мог связать меня с вами – это мистер Барвелл…

\- …который с сегодняшнего дня либо числится пропавшим, либо по-прежнему в рядах авроров, - возразил Грейвз и дернул плечом. – Здесь небезопасно оставаться.

Легкомысленное отношение Ньюта к возможному преследованию неожиданно сильно его разозлило – может быть, потому что кроме Скамандера с его волшебным чемоданом ни ему, ни Криденсу не на что было больше рассчитывать. 

\- Поверьте, я учел прошлые ошибки. Никто не подойдет к чемодану незамеченным. 

Ньют выпрямился, вытирая ладони о штаны. 

\- Даже если и так, ваш чемодан – идеальная ловушка для тех, кто внутри. Авроры скоро будут здесь – с Барвеллом или без, - а при всем уважении, вы не владеете боевой магией, я беспомощен… пока, а Криденс…

Грейвз осекся и поморщился. Ньют смотрел, как обычно, чуть в сторону, склонив голову набок.

\- Гриндевальд после вчерашнего тоже временно беспомощен. У него сейчас есть дела поважнее, чем прочесывать побережье. У вас паранойя, Персиваль. 

\- Меня разыскивают по обе стороны океана, - огрызнулся Грейвз. – Ваш английский аврорат пляшет под дудку предателя, Гриндевальд чувствует себя в Британии, как дома, обскур пьет чужую магию и становится сильнее, Криденс… Криденсу с каждым днем все труднее держаться. Я не могу наколдовать даже Люмос, и надежда получить формулу древнего заклинания Разрыв провалилась. Я ничего не забыл?

\- Вы до сих пор живы и на свободе, - невозмутимо сказал Ньют. – Знаете, когда я был в Восточной Европе, часто слышал от местных магов выражение – тише едешь, дальше будешь. Не все сразу. Сейчас, как я понимаю, перед нами остро стоит проблема завтрака. Давайте начнем с нее. 

Грейвз в изумлении потряс головой, прикидывая, не ослышался ли он, но Ньют уже повернул к хижине, громыхая ведром. 

\- С умывания, - сдавшись, крикнул Грейвз ему вдогонку.

\- Что?

\- Лучше начать с умывания – по крайней мере, мне, - Грейвз развел руками. – У вас тут есть… речка? Или озеро? Только, пожалуйста, без сюрпризов, - поспешно добавил он. – Плотоядные рыбы или морские чудища мне в компанию не нужны. И очищающие чары были бы кстати.

Ньют расплылся в солнечной улыбке и с энтузиазмом закивал.

 

***

Искусственное солнце грело отменно. Грейвз в очередной раз нырнул с головой, с удовольствием погружаясь в теплую воду. Ньют соорудил ему небольшую запруду возле вольера со взрывопотамом, на открытом месте. Грейвз не хотел бы, чтобы с деревьев на него в самый неподходящий момент свалилась какая-нибудь ползучая тварь - ему вполне хватало любопытных радужных насекомых, сновавших над головой, и подозрительных шорохов из лесистого вольера поблизости. 

Ньют говорил, что возня с животными хорошо успокаивает и дает возможность посмотреть на мир другими глазами. К сожалению, жизненная философия Скамандера был чужда Грейвзу – даже сейчас, сидя в теплой воде и расслабленно откинув голову назад, он не мог заглушить тревожных мыслей. 

Его беспокоила собственная беспомощность. Обскур вряд ли взял у него больше магии, чем в день побега из Вулворт-билдинг, так сколько же на этот раз продлится период унизительной зависимости от Скамандера? Магическая инвалидность самого скверного плана, делавшая Грейвза обузой. Если бы не магическое истощение, возможно, они были бы уже далеко – по крайней мере, в более безопасном убежище, чем прибрежные дюны. 

Грейвз щелкнул пальцами, призывая полотенце, одолженное Ньютом. Ожидаемо ничего не произошло. Он был заперт в чемодане, буквально пронизанном магией, и не мог ощутить даже легчайшего ее дуновения. Какая горькая ирония. 

Густой подлесок вольера опять подозрительно заволновался. Грейвз, которого эти шевеления изрядно нервировали, непроизвольно замер, сжимая правую руку в кулак. В следующее мгновение из кустов показалась утиная мордочка и блестящие черные бусинки глаз. Нюхлер осторожно высунулся, повел головой из стороны в сторону и, наконец, уставился на Грейвза, который медленно выдохнул и от души ударил кулаком по гладкой поверхности воды. Брызги наверняка попали на одежду, сложенную неподалеку – уже вычищенную и высушенную Ньютом, - но Грейвзу было плевать. 

Нюхлер фыркнул, невозмутимо подобрался к сложенной на берегу одежде и принялся деловито ее обнюхивать. 

\- Для тебя там нет ничего интересного, приятель, - сказал нюхлеру Грейвз. 

С тяжелым чувством он вспомнил свою нью-йоркскую одинокую квартиру, где почти не появлялся, и которую, тем не менее, привык считать единственным домом. В потайном отделе массивного секретера он хранил отцовское наследие – то немногое, что досталось ему: амулеты, древние обереги, напитанные магией ушедших поколений. Змейку с изумрудными глазами и хрустальными перьями, изогнутый кинжал с янтарной рукояткой, сложное переплетение узорных нитей, вытканных еще в доколумбовскую эпоху… У Грейвза не было времени забрать их. 

Он в чужой одежде на чужой земле, и даже магией вынужден пользоваться чужой, заемной. Грейвз с силой провел ладонями по лицу – иногда ему казалось, что и тело его чужое, так и не возвращенное обратно Гриндевальдом. 

Нюхлер нашел запонки – самые обычные, тусклые и потемневшие от времени, – презрительно фыркнул, но все же упрятал их в сумку на животе. Грейвз смотрел сквозь пальцы, как воришка возится в ворохе одежды, неуклюже пятится задом – и мгновенно исчезает из виду с добычей. Нужно будет сказать Скамандеру, чтобы получше следил за своим зверьем. 

Вспомнив Ньюта, Грейвз честно постарался последовать его совету и просто наслаждаться купанием: ласковым касанием воды, теплом, пронизывавшим его усталое тело, физическим ощущением чистоты и приятного расслабления, - и не смог. Тревога не уходила, подозрительный шорох и треск не давали покоя, и Грейвзу казалось, что из кустов на него смотрит весь скамандеровский зоопарк. 

Он не знал, как вести себя с Криденсом – это и раньше было проблемой, а теперь стало и вовсе нерешаемой задачей. Стоило Грейвзу закрыть глаза, как перед ним вставал образ нескладного юноши, каким он увидел Криденса впервые, - и мощного водоворота смертельной тьмы. Мокрые стрелки ресниц, дрожащий шепот - и багровый огонь черного взрыва, расползавшийся на полнеба. Доверчивый взгляд, робкое прикосновение ладони, нерешительная улыбка, предназначенная Грейвзу и только ему – и несокрушимый обскур, с легкостью вытягивавший из него магию. Огромная сила и железная воля, спрятанные под нелепой приютской одеждой, замаскированные ссутуленными плечами и опущенной головой, забитые, отрицаемые, и оттого – еще более непредсказуемые и разрушительные. Хрупкий баланс, который Криденс не в силах был удержать. Одно неверное движение, слово – и все полетит в пропасть, из которой не выбраться ни ему, ни самому Грейвзу, ни всему магическому миру. И все же… Нельзя отойти в сторону, нельзя отказаться, нельзя притвориться равнодушным – потому что, быть может, только это и держит весь их мир на острие иглы, когда кругом рушится и осыпается прахом все, что они знали раньше. Нечто неосязаемое, хрупкое, невидимое, как поток магии, и такое же драгоценное.

Грейвз чувствовал себя канатоходцем, застывшим над бездной, чей канат треплет и раскачивает ветер. Сердце заныло, и он с досадой помотал головой, разбрызгивая вокруг блестящие капли. Нужно думать о том, что делать дальше, а не о…

Треск в кустах вновь привлек его внимание. Грейвз нахмурился – он готов был поклясться, что это был не один из зверей Скамандера, если только, конечно, волшебные твари не переняли у своего покровителя привычку носить обувь. Темная тень мелькнула в ветвях и исчезла. 

Грейвз вздохнул. Даже если это был Криденс – что с того? Хуже ситуация вряд ли станет. Он тяжело поднялся на ноги и, нарочно поднимая маленькие волны, пошел к берегу, где тщательно вытерся, стараясь не коситься в сторону зарослей. Одевался он уже с ощущением, что кем бы ни был таинственный наблюдатель, он совершенно точно ушел. Грейвз даже попробовал сотворить простое заклинание, понадеявшись, что возвращающаяся магия даст о себе знать, - но все было по-прежнему. Поморщившись, он аккуратно свернул влажное полотенце и направился к хижине Ньюта. Он знал, что найдет там обоих – и Криденса тоже. 

 

***  
Грейвз не ошибся. Подойдя к хижине, он увидел мирную картину чаепития – Ньют притащил грубо сколоченные табуретки и пару ящиков, которые с успехом заменили стол. За неимением скатерти на них были аккуратно расстелены листы газет, и Криденс, устроившийся напротив Ньюта, все косился на движущиеся колдографии поверх золотого ободка чашки. Он был в одной рубашке, и пряди отросших волос казались не до конца просохшими – очевидно, не один Грейвз решил воспользоваться передышкой и немного привести себя в порядок. 

Заслышав шаги, Криденс бросил на Грейвза один-единственный быстрый взгляд и вновь уткнулся в чашку, ссутулившись и словно стремясь спрятаться за хрупким фарфором. Кончики его ушей стремительно краснели, и Грейвз тоже отвел глаза, не зная, что сказать, и надо ли вообще что-то говорить. 

\- Печенье? – спросил Ньют, и ткнул пальцем на вазочку с чем-то круглым, серым и определенно неаппетитным. 

Грейвз вздрогнул и осторожно сел на свободный табурет. Из всех нелепейших и странных вещей, которые его окружали, включая фарфоровые хрупкие чашки посреди волшебного зоопарка, Ньют, невозмутимо делавший вид, что все в порядке – когда все определенно было более чем не в порядке – обескураживал Грейвза сильнее всего. Впрочем, может быть, с точки зрения Ньюта все и впрямь было нормально – по крайней мере, настолько, чтобы спокойно пить чай, прикидывая, когда нужно будет идти кормить угробов… или еще каких-нибудь опасных плотоядных тварей.

\- Спасибо, не откажусь, - вежливо ответил Грейвз и храбро разгрыз каменно-твердое нечто, которое Ньют именовал печеньем. Оказалось все не так плохо - этот шедевр кулинарного искусства был вполне съедобным. 

\- С охранными чарами все в порядке, - с безмятежным выражением лица продолжил Ньют, макая свое печенье в горячий чай. Таким тоном он мог говорить о погоде или о повадках нюхлера в брачный период. – Рядом нет никого опасного для нас.

Фраза Грейвзу очень не понравилась.

\- Значит, неопасные для нас – по вашему мнению, конечно, - рядом есть?

Ньют неопределенно пожал плечами, продолжая внимательно изучать содержимое своей чашки. 

\- Авроры не будут искать в дюнах старый чемодан.

Грейвз едва сдержался, чтобы не хватить кулаком по столу.

\- Авроры… Скамандер, пикси тебе задери! Если с ними Барвелл…

\- С ними нет Барвелла.

\- И Гриндевальда тоже, - вдруг подал голос Криденс. 

Грейвз обернулся. Криденс смотрел на него исподлобья, но вполне спокойно, хотя уши продолжали ярко пламенеть, контрастируя с бледной кожей. 

\- Во мне слишком много его магии, - пояснил он. – Я чувствую.

Грейвз ошеломленно кивнул, забыв про недавнее возмущение. Задаваясь вопросом, что еще чувствует Криденс, как магия самого Грейвза отзывается в нем, и отличает ли он эту магию от магии Гриндевальда, он сказал уже спокойнее:

\- В любом случае, неразумно рисковать, пока я не восстановлюсь хотя бы частично.

Взгляд Криденса мгновенно стал виноватым, и в нем Грейвз прочел немой вопрос. Он покачал головой.

\- Пока нет. Ты… этого ты не чувствуешь?

Криденс торопливо опустил глаза, покраснев еще сильнее.

\- Нет. Я вас почти… Ваша магия… и вы… ощущаетесь совсем по-другому, я вам вчера говорил…

\- Хорошо, - быстро сказал Грейвз. Кажется, слишком быстро – Ньют поднял бровь, но промолчал. Грейвз решительно переменил тему: - Вы можете сказать, когда ко мне вернутся магические способности?

\- Сегодня-завтра, по моему мнению, - ответил Ньют. – Обскур вытянул из вас совсем мало, я не заметил никаких физически проявлений, в отличие от прошлого раза.

\- Да, тогда… было хуже, - признал Грейвз. 

\- Значит, у нас есть еще один день? – с надеждой спросил Криденс. Грейвз подавил вздох - конечно, в тепле и относительном уюте скамандеровской берлоги он наверняка чувствовал себя в безопасности больше, чем где-либо еще. Ложное, опасное чувство, которое нельзя было поощрять. Тем более, рано или поздно с волшебным чемоданом пора будет проститься. 

\- У нас есть немного времени, - согласился он, старательно игнорируя облегчение, появившееся на лице Криденса при этих словах. – А потом нам нужно будет уйти. Мне нужно будет уйти, - повторил он, чувствуя, как в него с одинаковым изумлением уставились две пары глаз. 

\- О чем вы…

\- Куда?

Криденс и Ньют заговорили одновременно. Грейвз пресек дальнейшие вопросы и коротко пересказал слова Экриздиса, которые можно было, конечно, списать на бред, если бы не одно «но». Ратуша, Растенбург и Восточная Пруссия - все это он уже слышал от Барвелла на малом заседании Конгресса, когда тот уверял, что Грейвза видели в Пруссии как раз в ту самую проклятую неделю, которая выпала у него из памяти. Грейвз не верил предателю-Барвеллу, но и в совпадения тоже не верил. Если только Гриндевальд, похозяйничавший у Экриздиса в голове, не внушил ему эти мысли…

\- В любом случае, это единственная зацепка, - подытожил Грейвз, кроша в пальцах скамандеровское печенье. – И шанс узнать о том, что случилось со мной в ту неделю, пока мое место занимал Гриндевальд. Признаю – призрачный шанс, и скорее всего он окажется пустышкой, как и вся эта история с безумцем в Азкабане и Разрывом… но я должен попробовать. 

\- Почему вы все время говорите «я»? – внезапно спросил Криденс. Кажется, ему эта идея не нравилась еще больше, чем самому Грейвзу, он хмурился и кусал губы. 

\- Потому что это дело касается меня, - мягко сказал Грейвз. Он ощущал исходившую от Криденса нервозность и боролся с желанием положить руку ему на плечо или хотя бы вскользь провести по спине. – И Восточная Европа куда опаснее, чем Англия – даже с учетом того, что здесь нашел убежище Гриндевальд со своими последователями. Обскур ослабил его, поэтому, надеюсь, их на некоторое время отвлекут другие проблемы. Я тем временем успею съездить в Растенбург и вернуться назад. Может, мне удастся отыскать что-нибудь, что сможет тебе помочь… не обязательно древнее заклинание Разрыва. В Восточной Европе, я слышал, практикуются заклинания, формулы которых неизвестны западным волшебникам, а ты… Тебе пока лучше оставаться с Ньютом. 

Криденс стиснул руки в кулаки и отчаянно замотал головой. 

\- Нет! 

\- Криденс…

\- Нет! Вы обещали! Зачем вы опять пытаетесь сделать так, чтобы было хуже?.. – и вдруг он осекся, словно кто-то невидимый заткнул ему рот, и побледнел.

Грейвз вздрогнул от неожиданности. 

\- Хуже? Кому? Криденс, ты не понимаешь…

\- Я все понимаю, - сказал Криденс неожиданно тихим голосом, глядя в пространство невидящим взглядом. Вот только пальцы продолжал стискивать до белизны и весь как будто сжался, судорожно втянув голову в плечи. Грейвз уже знал, что именно так выглядят стыд и вина в исполнении Криденса, и что его отрешенное оцепенение, вызванное страхом и самобичеванием, может длиться часами и днями. – Я понимаю. Я бы и сам не захотел, чтобы такой как я… был рядом. Простите, я… я правда понимаю. 

А вот Грейвз не понимал ничего, кроме того факта, что речь идет совсем не об обскуре – с ним Криденс мало-помалу начал свыкаться, - но прежде, чем он успел открыть рот и спросить напрямую, Криденс вскочил, уронил стул, пробормотал неразборчивые извинения и кинулся прочь от хижины – только зашуршали потревоженные листья и ветки близстоящих кустов. 

Грейвз растерянно обернулся и тут же наткнулся на скептически поднятую бровь Скамандера. Тот продолжал невозмутимо пить чай, но его взгляд, брошенный на Грейвза, трудно было назвать одобрительным. 

\- Что? – не выдержал Грейвз.

Ньют по обыкновению дернул плечом. 

\- Ваш план и правда не выдерживает никакой критики.

\- Интересно, почему, - ядовито поинтересовался Грейвз, охваченный смутной тревогой. И за Криденса в том числе. 

\- Оставим за скобками вопрос о нашей безопасности в Англии, - Ньют поболтал ложечкой в чашке. – Как вы собираетесь выбираться на континент? Британский аврорат вас по-прежнему ищет. 

\- Через Каррака, - буркнул Грейвз. Детали он еще не обдумывал.

\- Гоблина? Он продаст вас за три галлеона. Если еще не продал. К тому же вы никогда не были в Восточной Европе.

\- И что с того?

\- Там… все не просто. Война… у них особые отношения с магглами. Вы знаете, что Гриндевальд из тех мест?

\- Он не из Пруссии.

\- Нет. Но все же. 

\- Хотите сказать, что каждый второй маг там - последователь Гриндевальда?

\- Нет, но скажу, что неразумно отказываться от помощи.

Грейвз помолчал. 

\- Я, конечно, благодарен вам за все, что вы сделали, но разве вы не остаетесь сотрудником Министерства магии, и не должны отчитываться начальству о причинах своих частых отлучек? Барвелл легко связал вас со мной и Криденсом, значит, смогут и другие. 

\- О, не волнуйтесь, - Ньют беспечно пожал плечами. – В Америку я тоже ездил под выдуманным предлогом. Написание книги «Фантастические твари и где они обитают» требует полевых исследований, а где еще можно найти такой богатый материал, как не на стыке двух миров восточной и западной цивилизаций. 

Эти обтекаемые формулировки он явно использовал не в первый раз. Грейвз недоверчиво покачал головой, а Ньют внезапно посерьезнел и отставил от себя чашку.

\- Разделяться сейчас – плохая идея. Я не был в Пруссии, но по Восточной Европе попутешествовал на славу. Дунай, Карпаты… война перемешала магов с магглами, заставила целые семьи отправиться на поиски безопасного места, а их магия… она изначально очень привязана к земле предков. Они обозлены и недоверчивы, человек с запада для них – чужак и враг, а вы даже в Британии не сойдете за своего.

\- А вы? – скептически спросил Грейвз. В груди разливалось холодное осознание, что Ньют прав. 

\- Фамилию Скамандер на континенте знают. Частично – из-за Тесея. В любом случае, без меня вам будет намного сложнее, да и со мной непросто. А Криденс… вы и сами знаете, что оставлять его сейчас неразумно. Если вы боитесь…

\- Я не боюсь обскура, - вскинулся Грейвз, - И никогда не боялся.

Ньют усмехнулся. Легкомысленная бесшабашность слетела с него, как личина с Гриндевальда, и Грейвз в очередной раз поразился, каким пронзительным может быть этот светлый взгляд. 

\- Я не имел в виду обскура, Персиваль. 

Грейвз, настроившийся было спорить, подавился словами. Обсуждать Криденса с кем угодно не в контексте обскура и угрозы, которую тот представлял для всего магического мира, он не был готов. 

\- Я не спросил вас тогда… - медленно сказал он, взвешивая в уме каждое слово. – Зачем вы нам помогаете? Почему готовы идти до конца? Вы же понимаете, насколько это опасно, и все же рискуете всем: репутацией, свободой… жизнью – своей и ваших драгоценных зверей. Ради человека, в чьем облике Гриндевальд отправил вас на смерть, и юноши, который может однажды причинить магическому сообществу вред, несопоставимый даже с террором Гриндевальда. Почему?

Ньют долго молчал, лениво крутя в пальцах чашку и не глядя на Грейвза. 

\- Потому что могу, Персиваль, - сказал он, когда Грейвз уже и не ждал ответа, глядя куда-то в пространство, словно отвечая не ему, а каким-то своим мыслям. – Потому что легче всего было бы дать Криденсу умереть… но его можно спасти. У него есть ресурсы для этого, есть воля и стремление, он не зло и никогда им не был. Разве он - кем он есть - не заслуживает шанса на жизнь? Если есть шанс – пусть даже один из тысячи – неужели им не стоит воспользоваться? Неужели жизнь… или душа... не заслуживает борьбы за нее? 

\- Вот как вы видите Криденса – как очередную заблудшую душу, которую можно попытаться спасти от жестокости окружающего мира? Как очередной экзотический экземпляр редкой магической породы? – с досадой спросил Грейвз, отчего-то уязвленный этой явно прослеживавшейся аналогией с чемоданным зверьем Ньюта, и тут же пожалел о резкости своих слов. Изначально он вообще-то хотел поблагодарить Скамандера за все.

Ньют, впрочем, не обиделся и даже задумчиво улыбнулся Грейвзу.

\- Думайте, как хотите. Но это ведь не самая плохая мотивация?

Грейвз пожал плечами и щелкнул пальцами, попытавшись призвать близлежащую газету, с переднего разворота которой на него мрачно взирала его собственная колдография. Магия по-прежнему молчала. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал Грейвз, поднимаясь. – Мы отправимся в Растенбург, как только ко мне вернется способность колдовать. Надеюсь, много времени это не займет. 

Ньют не ответил. Он продолжал вертеть в пальцах чашку и задумчиво щуриться на свет. Грейвз кивнул сам себе и направился в сторону вольера, куда раньше убежал Криденс.


	24. Глава 24

Криденса он отыскал в вольере, где раньше жили окками. Искусственное солнце здесь, видимо, светило круглые сутки, отчего воздух под густыми кронами деревьев казался душным, чересчур теплым и каким-то липким. Грейвз с подозрением косился на тропическую растительность, на лианы, заслонявшие ему путь, на гигантские папоротники, росшие вдоль тропинки и тянувшие к нему свои мясистые влажные листья. Тяжелый воздух был словно наэлектризован, и Грейвз не мог отделаться от навязчивого предчувствия беды. Он никогда не был ценителем тропической флоры и фауны – даже во Флориде не был, не говоря уже о Южной Америке, - и искусственно созданная Скамандером теплица ему не нравилась. Единственным плюсом были ее размеры – при всем желании Криденсу негде было спрятаться так, чтобы Грейвз его не обнаружил. 

Гнездо окками опустело. Видимо, повзрослевшие особи расползлись по чемодану, но сами еще не успели обзавестись потомством. Криденс сидел прямо на траве, обхватив колени руками, и смотрел на пустые серебряные скорлупки, сиротливо блестевшие среди веточек гнезда. Он, конечно, слышал шаги Грейвза, но даже головы не повернул, чтобы взглянуть на пришедшего. То ли в самом деле не хотел разговаривать, то ли старательно делал вид, что не хотел. Вокруг него воздух чуть ли не гудел от напряжения, а сам Криденс напоминал до предела сжатую пружину – только тронь, и она распрямиться со стальным звоном, ударив неосторожного наблюдателя. Грейвз ощутил, как волоски на руках становятся дыбом, и молча остановился рядом.

Он по-прежнему не знал, как вести себя, с чего начать разговор, да и надо ли вообще его начинать. С Криденсом все было непросто, и весь его аврорский опыт и навыки ведения переговоров почему-то не работали. Может, потому что он сам не знал, что хочет услышать от Криденса, в чем его убедить или наоборот разуверить. А может, потому что Криденс раз за разом будил в его душе нечто странное - больное и мятущееся, острое как бритва, и Грейвз захлебывался этим новым состоянием, шедшим из самых глубин сердца, и не мог ему противостоять. Эта непривычная уязвимость и беззащитность пугали – и малое утешение он находил только в том, что Криденс чувствовал по отношению к нему то же самое. Именно поэтому каждое сказанное ими слово превращалось в грозное оружие, и даже без намерения причинить боль иногда ранило сильнее, чем самое темное проклятие. 

Грейвз медленно опустился на траву, чувствуя, как по спине ползет предательская капля пота – все-таки в этом вольере было чересчур жарко. Криденс ощутимо напрягся, но упрямо продолжал гипнотизировать взглядом пустое гнездо окками. Наконец зябко повел плечами, словно ледяной ветер из реального мира каким-то образом пробрался в этот тропический чемоданный рай, а он оказался прямо на его пути, - и пробормотал, не глядя на Грейвза.

\- Не нужно меня жалеть. Я все понимаю. Вам лучше уйти.

\- В самом деле? – Грейвз поморщился и с трудом подавил желание зарыться пальцами в волосы. – Может, объяснишь и мне, а то я вот что-то совсем перестал понимать, о чем ты. 

В ответ Криденс одарил его быстрым, полным нескрываемой боли и укора взглядом – Грейвз не удержался и вздрогнул, чужое отчаяние полоснуло его как острый нож. Криденс отвернулся, пряча лицо, и так отчаянно вцепился в колени, что его пальцы совсем побелели. Мочки ушей, почти скрытые под отросшими прядями, наоборот наливались алым, и Грейвз вдруг совершенно некстати вспомнил вчерашний вечер, лихорадочный румянец на щеках Криденса и невысказанное полуосознанное желание в блестящих глазах, устремленных прямо на него. Воздух вокруг сгустился еще больше и комом встал в горле. Грейвз мысленно отвесил себе пощечину, стараясь выровнять дыхание и прогнать навязчивые образы. Мерси Льюис, он был практически уверен, что вчерашний вечер и то, что случилось - или не случилось тогда, - было причиной нового витка самобичевания Криденса и его острого невыносимого отчаяния, а значит, в этом так или иначе была вина Грейвза. И он до сих пор не знал, что ему с этим делать.

\- Криденс, я знаю, что вчера… Возможно, ты чувствуешь себя… неловко, но поверь, я вовсе не имел в виду… 

Внезапно Криденс развернулся к нему всем телом – резко, словно подброшенный невидимой пружиной. Его глаза были гораздо темнее, чем обычно, несмотря на яркий свет, лившийся с потолка чемодана, и в них читался злая обреченность, страх и… мучительный стыд. 

\- Скажите же это! Ну же! Не надо, хватит меня жалеть! - его голос звенел и вибрировал, словно натянутая струна. – Я ведь гадкая мразь, правда? Вы так про меня думаете? Я – а вовсе не обскур! Ма была права, она всегда была права, во всем, когда говорила, что я – падший грешник, что я недостоин ни света, ни искупления, что я проклят навеки…

Грейвза словно окатило ледяной водой. Не задумываясь, он обхватил лицо Криденса ладонями, прижимая большими пальцами его искусанные губы в неловкой попытке прекратить этот поток обвинений – но Криденс вырвался, мотнув головой. 

\- Нет! – румянец на его щеках стал еще ярче, а голос упал почти до шепота. – Не надо, не трогайте меня. 

Грейвз медленно поднял руки, демонстрируя открытые ладони. Его накрывало опустошающим чувством вины, которое ширилось и крепло с каждым неровным выдохом Криденса, с каждым взмахом его ресниц, с каждой судорогой напряженно сжатых рук. 

\- Прости, - проговорил он, и видит Мерлин, никогда в своей жизни он не чувствовал себя настолько порочным и испорченным. Настолько чужим и неуместным. – Я знаю, ты сейчас чувствуешь себя странно. Я уже говорил вчера – это не твои реакции и желания. Это все обскур. И это не значит, что я или кто-то другой станем думать о тебе хуже после… после того, что произошло. 

Грейвз решил благоразумно не упоминать о собственных реакциях и желаниях, которые на обскура списать не удастся. Слава Мерлину, что даже с заемной магией, бушевавшей у него внутри, Криденс не мог читать чужие мысли и намерения. По крайней мере, Грейвз горячо на это надеялся.

\- Это не обскур, мистер Грейвз, - ответ прозвучал так тихо, что Грейвз с трудом его услышал. 

У Криденса дрожали губы. Он рвано выдохнул, словно собираясь с силами, еще сильнее сгорбился, хватаясь пальцами за острые коленки, - и медленно поднял взгляд. Грейвз завороженно наблюдал за каждым взмахом густых ресниц, за каждым движением темной блестящей радужки, за вихрем эмоций, сменявших друг друга в этих сосредоточенных глазах. Отражение эмоций самого Грейвза – стыд, вина и страх.

\- Не обскур, - повторил Криденс. – Это я… я хотел, чтобы вы остались вчера. Остались со мной. Касались меня.

Грейвз вдруг ощутил жжение в груди, и лишь тогда догадался сделать очередной вдох – сколько он не дышал: минуту, больше? Вышло скверно - громко и чересчур судорожно. Криденс тут же опустил веки, покраснев еще сильнее – так, что на ресницах выступили слезы.

\- Я ужасно испорченный, мистер Грейвз. Вы – хороший человек, вы мне так помогли. Вы жалели меня, утешали, а я… вместо того, чтобы быть благодарным и ценить то, что мне даровано от чистого сердца, я… - тут Криденс зажмурился и ткнулся лбом в колени. – Я оскорблял ваши намерения своими грязными желаниями. Вы ведь все поняли вчера, да? Не смотрите… не смотрите на меня так, я знаю, чувствую… Не надо, я недостоин ни вашего участия, ни вашей доброты, ничего.

Грейвзу пришлось прочистить горло, чтобы голос звучал нормально.

\- Криденс, нет. Нет, это все не так - все не так, слышишь?

Ему хотелось взять Криденса за плечи, развернуть к себе, заглянуть в лицо – но он не знал, как теперь подступиться к нему. Как не оттолкнуть, не напугать, не дать повод еще сильнее возненавидеть себя. 

Криденс отчаянно помотал головой, по-прежнему прижимаясь лбом к коленям. Его голос звучал глухо, и Грейвз с трудом разбирал слова.

\- Но это правда. Я пытался… сопротивляться, но я слаб. Я молился, но Господь уже давно не слышит моих молитв. Ма говорила, что он не дарует своих милостей таким как я. Я… падший, проклятый, я несу смерть, мучения и позор.

\- Это не так, - упрямо повторил Грейвз, не зная, что еще сказать. Перед ним словно разверзся океан предрассудков, ненависти и злобы, который Криденс называл своей жизнью, а он сейчас пытался вычерпать его деревянной плошкой истасканных фраз. Но ничего другого пока придумать не мог. – Не повторяй слова Мэри Лу. Она говорила многое и во многом ошибалась, помнишь? 

\- Но не в этом, - убежденность, звучавшая в словах Криденса, пугала Грейвза едва ли не больше, чем они сами. 

\- Нет, - мягко сказал он, придвигаясь ближе и мысленно послав все к Мордреду. – В этом – в первую очередь.

Он протянул руку и погладил Криденса по голове, едва касаясь блестящих черных прядей. Криденс резко вскинул голову, едва не потеряв равновесие и не рухнув в траву, и уставился на Грейвза широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых читалось потрясенное изумление. 

\- Что вы?.. Вы же… - и затих, подавившись словами, когда Грейвз откинул отросшую челку у него со лба, не отказав себе в удовольствии провести по коже самыми кончиками пальцев. 

Криденс застыл, не сводя с него взгляда, напряженный как струна, и Грейвз ощущал длящийся миг - это замершее здесь-и-сейчас – как никогда остро: он вновь шел по качаювшемуся канату над бездной, и каждую секунду хрупкий баланс мог взорваться черными лентами обскура, криком, проклятьем, отрицанием… чем угодно. 

Щеки Криденса пылали. Грейвз чувствовал, как под нежной кожей струится магия – его, Гриндевальда, самого Криденса, - и как она зовет его. А может, ему просто хотелось так думать, и кончики пальцев покалывало совсем не поэтому. Не в силах сопротивляться смутному желанию, Грейвз повел руку дальше, по виску Криденса, и вниз – очерчивая скулу, по щеке, к подбородку. Точно, как ему мечталось вчера, и от того, что он в самом деле прикасался к Криденсу так наяву, а не в фантазиях, у него заходилось сердце. 

Грейвз остановил ладонь на щеке Криденса, чувствуя внутренний жар, погладил большим пальцем скулу, намеренно сделав прикосновение как можно более очевидно-недружеским, но и не позволив себе ни единого жеста, который мог бы расцениваться как намек на что-то большее, чем простая ласка. Он надеялся, что Криденс поймет без слов, потому что все слова, которые Грейвз сейчас мог бы сказать, казались банально-пошлыми и… оскорбительными. 

Криденс по-прежнему молчал и не двигался, но Грейвз чувствовал, как истаивает отпущенный ему момент затишья перед бурей, как нарастает нервная дрожь под его пальцами и как нить за нитью рвется канат, на котором он балансирует над бездной. В глазах Криденса плескалась еле сдерживаемая паника, а каждый взмах его ресниц, склеенных непролитыми слезами, отмерял ускользающее время – и Грейвз медленно выдохнул, понимая, что второго шанса не будет. 

\- Ты имеешь право на чувства. На прикосновения. В этом нет ничего оскорбительного, ничего постыдного. Это нормально. Я знаю, ты вырос там, где физическое выражение привязанности было под запретом, но… это неправильно. Понимаешь? Не ты неправильный или испорченный, или что ты там еще себе навоображал, а то, как с тобой обращались всю твою жизнь. Так не должно было случиться.

С ресниц Криденса все-таки сорвалась слеза, прочертив мокрую дорожку по щеке. Грейвз едва удержался, чтобы не поймать ее пальцем. Взгляд Криденса изменился, брови страдальчески сошлись на переносице, но он не отшатывался от ладони Грейвза, лежащей у него на щеке, и не отводил глаз.

\- Но я… - Грейвз физически ощутил, как Криденс едва сдерживается, чтобы по старой привычке не опустить голову, и как нелегко ему дается прямой взгляд. – Вы, наверное, не понимаете…

\- Я все понимаю, - если им все-таки предстоит разговор о пестиках и тычинках, то он избавит неискушенного Криденса от пытки начинать его самому. – Я старше, опытнее и повидал много такого, о чем ты и понятия не имеешь. И что бы ты себе не думал – я не оскорблен. Я бы сказал, наоборот – польщен, - Грейвз позволил себе легкую улыбку, глядя, как при этих словах расширяются глаза Криденса. – Ты говоришь, тебе нравятся мои прикосновения. Мне тоже. Мне нравится касаться тебя, и нравится, когда ты касаешься меня в ответ. Мне… ты мне небезразличен, Криденс. 

Это было неуклюжее, неловкое и до крайности примитивное признание, которое, по сути, не отражало ничего из того сложного клубка эмоций, которые испытывал Грейвз по отношению к Криденсу, но других слов у него все равно не было. На Криденса, впрочем, они произвели поистине ошеломляющий эффект – он сделал было попытку дернуться прочь, но все же остался на месте, глядя на Грейвза так, словно у того вдруг выросли крылья или рога, или то и другое сразу. Выражение его лица сделалось вдруг таким уязвимо-беззащитным, что Грейвзу пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не рвануться к нему, обхватывая уже обеими руками, прижимая к себе, – решение должен был принять Криденс и только он. 

\- Не может быть, - наконец прошептал Криденс, с трудом шевеля губами. – Вы же не… Вы… Разве… Как такое?..

\- Ты помнишь, что Ньют рассказывал о природе обскура? – Криденс моргнул, удивленный резкой сменой темы, некоторое время молча смотрел на Грейвза, потом неуверенно кивнул. – Ты запираешь в себе свои магию точно так же, как запираешь в себе свои чувства. Ты, как и любой другой, имеешь на них право. Ты вправе злиться, если тебе плохо, раздражаться, обижаться, грустить или наоборот - веселиться, радоваться, смеяться. Испытывать… симпатию. Ожидать того же взамен. Это нормально. 

Грейвз нежно провел пальцем по мокрой щеке Криденса – кажется, тот даже не осознавал, что плачет. Он с напряженным вниманием слушал Грейвза, словно в мире не осталось ничего, кроме звука его голоса и произносимых им слов. 

\- Криденс, чего ты хочешь? Не нужно притворяться, не нужно врать или скрывать что-то от меня – просто скажи. Мое отношение к тебе не изменится, даю слово. Хочешь – мы больше никогда не будем об этом говорить. Ты по-прежнему сможешь рассчитывать на меня в любой ситуации, я постараюсь дать тебе ровно столько, сколько ты попросишь, но мне нужно знать – ты сам понимаешь, что тебе нужно? Ради себя самого, Криденс, постарайся ответить предельно честно.

Грейвз замолчал, стараясь не показать, с каким трепетом и нетерпением ждал ответа. И лишь тогда, запоздало пришло смутное чувство вины – какое он имел право требовать ответа от Криденса, когда сам малодушно избегал даже мыслей на эту тему? Криденс смотрел на него, не моргая, и молчал. Грейвз прикрыл глаза, не в силах больше выносить этот пронзительный темный взгляд, и покачал головой. Он явно слишком поторопился, стремясь раз и навсегда разрешить мучившие его сомнения – вот только делать это за счет Криденса было нечестно и подло.

\- Прости. Не отвечай, я не хотел поставить тебя в неловкое положение…

И тут он ощутил неуверенное прикосновение к запястью той руки, что по-прежнему лежала на щеке Криденса. Грейвз удивленно моргнул, глядя как пальцы Криденса медленно и осторожно скользят по его запястью вверх, проводят по тыльной стороне ладони и накрывают ее собой. Криденс смотрел на него пристально - опасливо и настороженно, готовый в любой момент отдернуть руку, и Грейвз постарался изо всех сил удержать на лице спокойное и уверенное выражение. Хотя ни спокойствия, ни уверенности не чувствовал совершенно. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, а потом вообще вдруг решило остановиться – когда Криденс сильнее прижал его ладонь к своей щеке, а второй рукой потянулся к его лицу. 

Он лишь отзеркалил жест самого Грейвза – откинул его падавшие на лоб волосы, провел пальцами по лбу, вдоль брови, по тонкой коже вокруг глаз, словно слепой, изучавший окружающий мир на ощупь. Невинные, почти целомудренные прикосновения, но Грейвзу пришлось прокашляться, прежде чем вновь заговорить:

\- Так. Понятно… кажется. Хорошо. 

\- Правда? – настороженность из взгляда Криденса никуда не делась, хотя губы чуть дрогнули в нерешительной улыбке. 

\- Это неплохое начало. Теперь… наверное, можешь меня обнять. Если хочешь.

\- А вы? Хотите?

Грейвз кивнул. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что все это происходит наяву. Фразы получались односложными, и таким же отрывистым пунктиром в голове отстукивали сумбурные мысли.

Криденс подвинулся ближе, устроил голову у Грейвза на плече и осторожно обхватил его обеими руками. Грейвз уткнулся носом ему в волосы и обнял за плечи, одной рукой слегка поглаживая по спине и жалея, что Криденс одет в плотный пиджак – при такой жаре этот предмет одежды был явно лишним, и теперь отчаянно мешал. 

\- Вы же теперь не уедете без меня? – спросил Криденс после долгого молчания, когда размеренные движения руки Грейвза успокоили его достаточно, чтобы он смог немного расслабиться. Разговаривать, не смотря собеседнику в лицо, ему было комфортнее, Грейвз это давно заметил. – Вы спрашивали, чего я хочу – так вот, я хочу поехать с вами. Куда бы вы ни отправились. 

\- Скамандер уже привел весомые аргументы в пользу нашего совместного путешествия, - ответил Грейвз. – Вынужден с ним согласиться – в одиночку мне не справиться. 

\- Ньют поедет с нами?

\- Вряд ли получится от него избавиться, - проворчал Грейвз, но по тому, как опять напрягся Криденс, понял, что шутка не удалась. – Прости. Неудачно выразился. Не думай, что я – неблагодарный сноб и не понимаю, как много для нас сделал Скамандер. Просто…

\- Просто вам он не нравится?

Грейвз вздохнул.

\- Нет, почему же. Он – достойный молодой человек, у него доброе сердце и деятельная натура… Чересчур деятельная, я бы сказал. 

\- Тогда почему? Я думал, он ваш друг.

Грейвз помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Ему не хотелось разговаривать о Ньюте, но ради Криденса он готов был попробовать объяснить то, что еще сам для себя толком не облекал в слова. 

\- У меня так давно не было друзей, что я, честно говоря, плохо представляю, что подразумевают под этим словом, - некстати вспомнилось о Пиквери и злосчастной газетной статье. Грейвз поморщился. – Я сложный человек, Криденс, а моя должность… бывшая должность на посту главы американского аврората не способствовала доверительным близким отношениям. Людям рядом со мной становилось неуютно.

Криденс завозился, не поднимая головы, и к удивлению Грейвза, прижался крепче. 

\- Вы не доверяете Ньюту?

\- Доверяю. Насколько могу. Я тебе уже говорил, что в нашем положении доверие – это роскошь. А учитывая недавнее происшествие с Гриндевальдом, я не могу до конца доверять даже себе. 

Криденс помолчал, потом неуверенно произнес:

\- Думаете, тот, второй волшебник, вам солгал? Когда утверждал, что вас видели… в Европе, в том городе, куда мы едем?

\- Не знаю. Но я должен проверить все версии – так меня учили еще в школе авроров. Любой, даже самый невероятный сценарий может быть единственно правильным, если все остальные окажутся невозможными. 

\- А что будет потом?.. – вопрос повис в воздухе. Грейвз многое бы отдал, чтобы знать на него ответ.

Сколько они уже сидели на этой поляне под искусственным солнцем вольера? В чемодане дни и ночи сменяли друг друга, подчиняясь непостижимой логике Ньюта, а здесь, кажется, светило и вовсе навсегда застыло в зените. 

\- Ты говорил, что можешь чувствовать Гриндевальда через обскура, – вместо ответа сказал Грейвз. – Ты… в самом деле можешь?

Криденс медленно отстранился и поднял голову. Его щеки до сих пор были насыщенно розовыми, расчерченными следами высохших слез, но в остальном он казался спокойным, насколько это было возможно. 

\- Н-нет. Кажется, уже нет. Да и тогда… я не знаю, что чувствую. Что чувствует он. Я… не очень хочу к нему прислушиваться, - виновато ответил он, опуская ресницы. – Простите.

\- Нет, все в порядке, - торопливо поспешил успокоить его Грейвз. – Это к лучшему, наверное. 

Криденс кивнул и перевел взгляд на свои руки, неловко пошевелив пальцами, словно не зная, куда их теперь девать. Его смущение передалась и Грейвзу – он совершенно не представлял, как вести себя с Криденсом, несмотря на только что случившийся разговор и… то, что за ним последовало. Все это странным образом не разрешило ситуацию, а сделало ее еще более сложной. Притворяться, что все нормально, было глупо, а разговоры на отвлеченные темы, как он только что убедился, лишь усугубляли ощущение взаимной неловкости.

Криденс закусил губу и принялся обрывать травинки. Глядя на нервные движения длинных белых пальцев, Грейвз хотел только одного – накрыть их своей ладонью, нежно сжать и повторить еще раз, что стесняться нечего. Но почему-то продолжал смотреть, как Криденс безжалостно сминает в руках несчастные стебли – еще и еще, пока, наконец, не выдержал:

\- Криденс…

\- Да? – пальцы замерли.

\- Все в порядке?

\- Да. Наверное, - под пристальным взглядом Грейвза Криденс вдруг замотал головой и расстроенно вздохнул. – Я не знаю, мистер Грейвз. Это все слишком… слишком…

\- Если хочешь, можем сделать вид, что ничего не изменилось. 

\- Нет! – теперь Криденс смотрел на него почти с испугом. – Нет, пожалуйста! Просто столько всего… во мне, здесь, - он прижал руку к груди. – И я… хочу, чтобы вы увидели, поняли… только не знаю, смогу ли… Я не знаю, как…

В этот момент вверху громыхнуло. Грейвз выругался вслух, а Криденс подскочил на месте. Тут же на поляну обрушился дождь – стеной, словно кто-то невидимый лил воду ведрами. В вольере резко потемнело, хотя Грейвз мог поклясться, что еще две минуты назад сияло яркое солнце. 

Волосы растерянно моргавшего Криденса прилипли к вискам и ко лбу, у Грейвза рубашка промокла насквозь почти мгновенно. Он машинально щелкнул пальцами, в очередной раз забыв, что магия его не слушается, и опомнился, только услышав удивленное восклицание Криденса. Над ними послушно развернулась прозрачная водоотталкивающая сфера, и Грейвз, кажется, так не радовался успешно совершенному заклинанию со времен первых курсов Ильверморни. 

\- Ваша магия, - прошептал Криденс. Он зачарованно смотрел вверх, словно на его глазах Грейвз сотворил не простенькое волшебство, а, по меньшей мере, формулу пресловутого Разрыва. Капли воды скатывались по его лицу, а мокрые волосы над ушами завивались в колечки. – Она вернулась. 

\- Да, - согласился Грейвз. 

Он глубоко вздохнул, вновь привыкая ощущать мир во всей его полноте и, не сдержавшись, улыбнулся. Он опять был собой – насколько это было возможно в его положении, и вновь обретенное чувство полноценности оказалось гораздо большим облегчением, чем он мог представить. Обскур уже дважды покушался на его магию, и все же не смог навредить достаточно сильно. Мелькнула мысль о Гриндевальде – возможно, он тоже уже восстановился, - но Грейвзу не хотелось сейчас думать о нем. За пределами сферы шумел искусственный ливень, и он ощутил дурацкое желание снять ботинки и пробежаться босиком по мокрой траве – как делал когда-то давно, в детстве. 

Подавив неуместный порыв, Грейвз поднял голову, все еще улыбаясь, и встретился глазами с Криденсом, который, в свою очередь, сиял счастливой улыбкой. Это было редкое зрелище, и Грейвз замер, откровенно любуясь - улыбка шла Криденсу, совершенно преображая его угловатое лицо, и ее мягкий свет отражался в его темных глазах. Словно искры костра в безлунную ночь – неожиданно пришла на ум фраза, тоже откуда-то из прошлого.

\- Я очень рад, - сказал Криденс. Он спохватился, смутившись под пристальным взглядом Грейвза, и чуть склонил голову, вот только уголки губ все равно упрямо ползли вверх, словно призрак улыбки все еще освещал его лицо. 

Грейвз поднялся на ноги, с наслаждением распрямив спину. 

\- Пойдем, нужно сообщить эту радостную новость Скамандеру. Пусть собирается. Нам пора.

Потом, поколебавшись, он протянул руку Криденсу, который тоже помедлил, прежде чем ухватиться за нее, чтобы одним рывком встать на ноги. Грейвз мог поклясться, что прикосновение обожгло его магией. Он чувствовал ее под тонкой кожей запястья - свою и чужую, - видел, как она пульсирует в зрачках Криденса, оказавшихся совсем близко. Их сердца бились в унисон, словно каким-то образом магия Грейвза передалась Криденсу и теперь текла в каждом – и в обоих сразу. 

\- Это невозможно, - вслух сказал Грейвз и, подчиняясь зову вновь обретенной магии, откинул влажную челку со лба Криденса. Кончики пальцев покалывало, словно от статического электричества. Криденс смотрел на него во все глаза, но не отодвигался. 

\- Мистер Грейвз? – тихо спросил он.

\- Магия. Ты чувствуешь, Криденс? Чувствуешь это?

\- Что? – голос Криденса упал до шепота, и Грейвз вынырнул из охватившей его эйфории. В глазах Криденса помимо вопроса ясно читался испуг. 

\- Прости, - Грейвз откашлялся и отступил назад, с сожалением выпуская его руку. – Наверное, это последствия вернувшейся магии. Все стало слишком… ярким. Ощущения тоже.

Криденс некоторое время смотрел на него, потом неуверенно кивнул. 

\- Нет, все в порядке. Просто… я уже говорил вам, что для меня все это… чересчур.

\- Я от тебя ничего не требую - ни сейчас, ни потом.

\- Нет, я не о том, - Криденс жалобно нахмурился. Потом шагнул ближе и сам доверчиво взял Грейвза за руку. – Мне нужно… это. Но я… наверное, я все еще не могу поверить, что вы… - он слегка сжал пальцы, - на самом деле. 

Это хрупкое доверие было гораздо важнее вернувшейся магии, важнее ощущений, которые она принесла с собой, важнее… Грейвз перестал сравнивать, потому что все равно в голову больше ничего не приходило. Он улыбнулся.

\- Я на самом деле. Пойдем?

И дождавшись едва заметного кивка, пошел по тропинке среди мокрых тропических деревьев к выходу из вольера, ни на секунду не выпуская руку Криденса из своей ладони.


	25. Глава 25

Остаток дня прошел в отчаянных попытках Грейвза прояснить их дальнейшие планы, но они раз за разом разбивались о странное нежелание Ньюта обсуждать эту тему. Грейвзу не нравилась высказанная ранее идея о возвращении в окрестности Лондона, тем более, что полагаться ему предлагалось исключительно на скамандеровские изворотливость и везение. Но самым скверным было то, что предложить альтернативу он не мог. Эйфория, пришедшая вместе с вернувшейся магией, улетучилась без следа, и чем дольше Грейвз обдумывал создавшееся положение, тем тревожнее становилось у него на душе.

Ньюта, впрочем, подобные вопросы, по-видимому, не волновали. Он по-прежнему деловито обходил вольеры, чистил поилки и распределял между постояльцами чемодана щедрые порции еды, за которыми то и дело бегал в хижину, отвечая Грейвзу на ходу, если вообще отвечая. Иногда Грейвзу казалось, что Ньют делал это нарочно, и он сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не высказать Скамандеру-младшему все, что он думал о такой легкомысленной беспечности. Его останавливало только присутствие Криденса, который с удивительной сноровкой и видимым удовольствием помогал Ньюту управляться с животными, лавируя между вольерами с ведрами и тряпками. Сам Грейвз от бытовых проблем скамандеровского зверинца демонстративно устранился и после нескольких неудачных попыток серьезно поговорить с Ньютом просто уселся на пороге хижины, вытянув ноги. 

\- Вы не сможете игнорировать меня вечно, Ньют, - крикнул он достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали за ревом, шипением и рычанием голодных тварей. 

\- Я и не собирался, - неожиданно раздалось у него над ухом. Ньют подошел ближе, уселся на ту же ступеньку, на которой сидел Грейвз, и точно так же вытянул ноги. – Просто не думал, что тут есть, что обсуждать. 

\- Неужели? – Грейвз подозрительно прищурился. – То есть в сложившейся ситуации вы не видите ничего… тревожного?

\- Вижу, - Ньют пожал плечами. – Но ничего катастрофического пока не случилось. И не случится – вы же понимаете, мне нужно попасть в Лондон, и я в любом случае туда попаду, поэтому не вижу смысла тревожиться заранее.

\- Да, я уже знаком с вашей жизненной философией. Ваш план – если, конечно, он у вас есть, - никуда не годится. Я уверен, вас схватит первый же аврорский патруль. 

\- Меня не ищут с таким рвением, в отличие от вас. 

\- Откуда вы знаете? Барвелл видел вас в Азкабане. Они с Гриндевальдом видели вашего окками и в курсе про чемодан. 

\- Мы даже не знаем, жив ли Барвелл, - Ньют вдруг посмотрел Грейвзу прямо в глаза. – А Гриндевальд сейчас ослаблен обскуром – именно поэтому нужно действовать быстро, пока есть возможность. Понимаю ваши опасения, но мне даже не нужно показываться в магическом квартале, достаточно оказаться где-нибудь в пригороде, а там, если есть камин, подключенный к сети, я смогу связаться с кем угодно…

\- Вы имеете в виду контрабандистов?

Ньют поморщился.

\- Не только. Но, конечно, попасть на континент без их помощи будет сложно.

\- Кажется, вы советовали мне не доверять Карраку, - напомнил Грейвз. – А сами готовы рискнуть всем, положившись на каких-то сомнительных типов?

Прищур светлых глаз Ньюта неуловимо изменился, а взгляд стал жестким и тяжелым.

\- Персиваль, у вас есть другие предложения? 

\- Нет, но…

\- Значит, не о чем говорить, - оборвал его Ньют. Возразить ему Грейвз не мог при всем своем желании. Он понимал, что сидеть в чемодане и дальше невозможно, но понимал также, что в Лондон им нельзя, что Ньют обязательно попадет в руки аврората – с чемоданом или без чемодана, - потому что при всей своей изворотливости совершенно не умеет вести себя скрытно. И что в контрабандной среде все через одного - аврорские информаторы, и даже их личное хорошее отношение к Ньюту вряд ли перевесит страх или корысть. На этот раз ставки были слишком высоки.

Вот только Скамандер его аргументов не слышал или не хотел слышать, легкомысленно отмахиваясь от любого опасения, озвученного Грейвзом.

\- У меня плохое предчувствие, - наконец выложил Грейвз свой последний козырь, ожидая, что Ньют и здесь лишь посмеется над ним, но вышло иначе. Ньют в ответ согласно кивнул, словно ждал этих слов и наконец-то отнесся к ним с той серьезностью, которой тщетно добивался от него Грейвз.

\- Я знаю, Персиваль. Но время играет против нас – чем дольше мы здесь остаемся, тем больше шансов у Барвелла и Гриндевальда восстановиться после Азкабана и начать действовать. А пока… Послушайте, я уверен, что все получится, - тут он повернулся к Грейвзу, блестя глазами. – Слабые дезиллюминационные чары, другая одежда - магглы вообще виртуозно меняют внешность даже без магии, я видел, в этом нет ничего трудного. Я знаю Ист-энд, знаю, где обычно можно наткнуться на авроров, знаю, как избежать этой встречи. Поверьте, меня не в первый раз ищут патрули – и я еще ни разу не попадался. 

\- Неужели Голдштейн превзошла в этом всех своих европейских коллег? – не удержался Грейвз, но Ньют лишь разулыбался. В отличие от Грейвза, у него, кажется, было превосходное настроение. 

\- К тому же моим питомцам нужно достать еду, - продолжил он как ни в чем не бывало. – Мои запасы подходят к концу, а нам предстоит долгое путешествие. 

\- То есть вы уже все решили, - резюмировал Грейвз, наклоняясь вперед и упираясь локтями в колени.

Ньют по своему обыкновению только пожал плечами. Его по-прежнему задумчивый взгляд теперь блуждал по окрестностям, словно нарочно избегая Грейвза. 

\- А зачем тогда отослали Криденса подальше, прежде чем снизошли до разговора со мной?

Ньют закатил глаза.

\- Я не отсылал.

\- Вот как? Кажется, там было «Криденс, проверь угробов, что-то малыш с утра беспокоится». Мало того, что вольер далеко от хижины, угробов еще нужно подманить, а потом успокоить, чтобы приблизиться к детенышу. Да, я тоже кое-что знаю о ваших зверях, Ньют.

\- Мои поздравления. – Ньют все еще не смотрел на Грейвза, но своей расслабленной позы не поменял. Грейвз молча ждал. – Ну хорошо, я же знал, что вы против и будете спорить. Незачем Криденсу слышать, что мы…

\- Что? Не согласны друг с другом? Конфликтуем? Обсуждаем, что может пойти не так, и почему это опасно?

\- Криденс считает, что мы с вами друзья, - со вздохом сказал Ньют, тоже подаваясь вперед и усаживаясь на манер Грейвза.

Некоторое время было тихо, потом Грейвз осторожно спросил:

\- Вы тоже так считаете?

\- Жаль, что так не считаете вы, - тихо ответил Ньют. Потом поднялся, сунул руки в карманы и неспешно направился прочь, так и не взглянув на Грейвза.

\- Пойду проверю, как он там. И угробы. Детеныш и вправду беспокоился, - пояснил он на ходу.

Грейвз резко выдохнул, провел ладонями по лицу, с силой надавив на закрытые веки, и некоторое время ждал, пока шаги Скамандера затихнут вдали. 

\- Я знаю, что ты там, Криденс, - сказал он негромко, не отнимая ладоней от лица. – Можешь выходить. 

По-прежнему было тихо. Грейвз мысленно досчитал до пяти, потом открыл глаза и уперся взглядом в Криденса, который неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, глядя на Грейвза со странной смесью вины и вызова. 

\- Зачем было подслушивать? – спросил его Грейвз, делая знак подойти ближе. – Мог бы присоединиться, тем более, разговор касался нашего ближайшего будущего, а, значит, и тебя тоже.

Криденс аккуратно присел на ступеньку, где раньше сидел Ньют. 

\- Ньют не хотел, чтобы я слышал, - сказал он, словно оправдываясь.

\- Не Ньюту решать, что тебе следует знать и чего не следует, - резко ответил Грейвз. – От наших действий зависит наша дальнейшая судьба, и ты имеешь право голоса точно так же, как я или Скамандер. Что? – спросил он, вдруг осознав, что Криденс смотрит на него во все глаза.

Криденс не опустил взгляд, не смешался, с чем Грейвз мысленно поздравил себя. В груди потеплело, и раздражение на упрямство Скамандера словно отошло на второй план. 

\- Ничего, мистер Грейвз. Просто… Только Модести раньше спрашивала меня о чем-то, потому что ей это действительно было интересно и важно. Ма обычно говорила, чтобы я помалкивал – все равно ничего умного не скажу, к тому же она всегда все знала лучше. 

Грейвз усмехнулся.

\- Могу себе представить. Но не все, что говорила Мэри Лу…

\- Да, я помню. Не все, что она говорила – правда, - Криденс замялся, неловко проведя ладонями по обтянутым тканью коленям. – Вы действительно?.. Вам правда важно, что я… думаю насчет того, что нам делать дальше? Я ведь почти совсем не знаю вашего мира…

\- Нашего. Нашего мира, Криденс. Он точно такой же твой, как и мой, Ньюта, Тины – любого волшебника, - Грейвз накрыл своей ладонью его пальцы, нервно теребившие ткань брюк. Теплые – не горячие, как сразу после событий в Азкабане, но и не ледяные, как обычно. Криденс вздохнул, его рука замерла, но почти сразу же расслабилась, принимая прикосновение. 

\- И да, мне действительно важно твое мнение, - добавил Грейвз, нисколько не покривив душой. В конце концов, даже если отбросить все личные факторы, Криденс был обскуриалом и вмещал в себя магию разрушительной мощи, которая могла опрокинуть все самые продуманные планы.

Криденс помолчал, видимо, собираясь с мыслями, потом неуверенно сказал:

\- Я… я знаю только, что мы в ловушке здесь. Вы говорите, что Ньюта поймают, если он пойдет за помощью, а он говорит…

\- …что другого выхода нет.

Грейвз инстинктивно отшатнулся от Криденса и убрал руку. Ньют сделал вид, что этого не заметил. Он аккуратно пристроил пустое деревянное ведро возле стены хижины и подошел ближе.

\- И Персиваль со мной согласился, - добавил он. 

Грейвз промолчал. Сказать ему в самом деле было нечего, но неправильности скамандеровского решения это не отменяло. Криденс переводил удивленный взгляд с Ньюта на Грейвза и обратно. 

\- Я могу помочь? – наконец спросил он, обращаясь в основном к Ньюту. 

Грейвз проглотил готовое сорваться с губ решительное возражение и целых тридцать секунд честно обдумывал варианты. Все это время он ощущал на себе взгляд Ньюта, потом и Криденса – Ньют молчал, признавая за ним право ответить первому, и за это Грейвз был ему благодарен.

\- Исключено, - ответил он. – Извини, Криденс.

\- Согласен, - кивнул Ньют и грустно улыбнулся. Потом склонился к Криденсу и, понизив голос, добавил – так, чтобы Грейвз слышал:

\- Не волнуйся, ты же знаешь, Персиваль любит все преувеличить. А еще у него паранойя, как у всех авроров. Я знаю, о чем говорю, у меня брат в аврорате. 

Криденс растерянно помотал головой, то ли соглашаясь, то ли наоборот – и перевел взгляд на Грейвза, который неодобрительно нахмурился, всем своим видом демонстрируя, насколько неуместны сейчас шуточки Ньюта.

\- Паранойя или нет, но спешка в таком деле может нам дорого обойтись. Да, я знаю, что времени мало. И поэтому нам тем более нужен четкий план действий. Садитесь рядом, - тут он приглашающее похлопал по ступеньке рядом с собой, - и рассказывайте, куда, как и к кому вы намерены обратиться, и что будете делать, если вам откажут. Подробно: с именами, биографиями и историей знакомства. 

\- Собираетесь меня допрашивать, Персиваль? – фыркнул Ньют, но, тем не менее, последовал любезному приглашению Грейвза. 

\- Пока только беседовать, - усмехнулся Грейвз, и с этой привычной для каждого аврора фразе словно окунулся в знакомую рутину. МАКУСА, отчеты, аврорские патрули и операции задержания, споры с Пиквери, затягивавшиеся порой до утра… Грейвз непроизвольно прикусил губу, чтобы не поморщиться – в груди отозвалась ставшая привычной боль утраты, - и тут почувствовал, как пальцы Криденса несмело сжимаются на его плече. Грейвз подавил желание обернуться. Он вдруг ощутил его близкое присутствие всем телом, словно Криденс был горячим, как печка, и Грейвз не был уверен, что это ему только чудится. 

Ньют тем временем беспечно разглядывал искусственное небо чемодана, словно искал там ответы, потом прикрыл глаза, а когда вновь посмотрел на Грейвза, тот встретил уже знакомый ему острый пронзительный взгляд. Ньют, отбросивший показную отрешенность, казался предельно сосредоточенным и серьезным.

\- Хорошо. Беседуйте или как вы там это называете. 

Грейвз одобрительно кивнул.

\- Только сначала… можете пригасить эту лампочку? – он ткнул вверх. – Во-первых, жарко, а во-вторых, мне кажется, снаружи уже глубокий вечер. 

Ньют улыбнулся самыми кончиками губ и кивнул. Один замысловатый пасс палочкой – и хижину окутали синие сумерки. Грейвз незаметно перевел дыхание. Рука Криденса по-прежнему лежала на его плече.

\- Итак, давайте начнем.

 

***

Несмотря на усталость и приглушенный свет в чемодане Грейвз долго не мог уснуть. Матрас в крохотной комнатке кололся, шорохи и сонное пофыркивание зверей в вольерах не давали расслабиться, а озвученный Ньютом план почему-то не только не успокаивал, но вызывал еще большую тревогу. Ньют действительно неплохо разбирался в хитросплетениях ист-эндских трущоб, магических и не-маговских притонах и особенностях операций английского аврората, - и все же что-то было не так. Возможно, потому что они все-таки так и не пришли к однозначному согласию, и Грейвз объявил перерыв до утра – отдохнуть и собраться с мыслями.

Дверь скрипнула. Грейвз приподнялся на локтях и устало улыбнулся, зная, кого увидит.

\- Тоже не спишь? – хрипло спросил он Криденса, который помотал головой и, убедившись, что Грейвз не спит, сноровисто уселся на матрас, подогнув под себя ноги. В руках у него Грейвз заметил что-то металлически-блестящее. 

\- Я так и знал, что вы не спите, - прошептал Криденс и разжал ладонь. – Ваши запонки. Нашел в гнезде у нюхлера.

Грейвз усмехнулся и протянул руку. Криденс чуть помедлил, но потом наклонился к нему, уперевшись одной рукой в матрас, и аккуратно сгрузил запонки в подставленную ладонь. В сумеречном свете устроенной Скамандером «ночи» они блестели совсем тускло. Нюхлер вряд ли будет сожалеть о такой потере. 

Криденс замер, неловко балансируя над Грейвзом, словно не знал, что делать дальше. Выражения его глаз не было видно в темноте, но Грейвз безошибочно угадал его желания и опасения – и подвинулся в сторону, освобождая Криденсу место на матрасе. Было странно видеть, с какой непривычной смелостью Криденс ищет его общества и прикосновений, и с какой опасливой осторожностью укладывается рядом, почти вжимаясь в стену, чтобы касаться Грейвза как можно меньше. Грейвз повернул голову – в темноте Криденс смотрел на него с ожиданием и плохо замаскированным испугом. Повернувшись на бок, Грейвз лег так, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне, и медленно опустил руку Криденсу на плечо, ощутив, как мгновенно закаменели мышцы под его пальцами. 

\- Хочешь уйти? – тихо спросил он.

Криденс отчаянно замотал головой, и в его глазах, блеснувших в темноте, явственно читалась невысказанная просьба – нечто сродни той, что Грейвз уже видел в ночь, когда разбушевался обскур. Просьба и полуосознанное мучительное желание, замешанное на отрицании.

Грейвз кивнул, чувствуя, как начинает кружиться голова. Ощущение было такое, будто он падал куда-то вниз, как в своем недавнем кошмаре. Будто канат, на котором он пытался балансировать все это время, все-таки лопнул. 

\- Тогда не нужно шарахаться от меня. Все нормально, понимаешь? Все нормально, - повторил он, успокаивая то ли Криденса, то ли себя. 

\- Я понимаю. Иначе не пришел бы, - Криденс судорожно вздохнул. - Давайте не будем разговаривать, пожалуйста. Просто… можно я останусь здесь, с вами? Я не помешаю, я тихо сплю, я…

\- Шшшш, - шикнул Грейвз, чуть сжимая его плечо. – Для человека, который не хочет разговаривать, ты слишком много болтаешь. Оставайся, конечно. Сегодня ночью, мне кажется, нам обоим не помешает компания. 

\- Хорошо, - выдохнул Криденс одними губами, но неудобной скованной позы не переменил. Его руки оставались плотно прижатыми к груди – словно он не знал, куда их девать и боялся даже ненароком дотронуться до Грейвза.

Ощущение полета ушло. Грейвз в который раз проклял про себя собственную нелюдимость и неумение сходиться с людьми. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз делил постель с кем-то – не с целью быстрой сексуальной разрядки, а просто потому, что присутствие другого человека помогало отогнать тревоги и страхи, подстерегавшие в темноте. В этой неловкой ситуации они с Криденсом, кажется, были на равных, как бы печально это ни звучало. 

\- Смотри, - тихо сказал Грейвз, убирая руку с плеча Криденса и ведя ее вниз, к оголенному предплечью. Помогая Ньюту кормить зверей, Криденс подкатал рукава рубашки, и так их и оставил. В чемодане было по-прежнему тепло, а в хижине – даже жарко. – Только не пугайся, - предупредил Грейвз. 

Кончики его пальцев вдруг засветились изнутри оранжевым светом – неярким, похожим на свет керосиновой лампы. Криденс тихонько ахнул, во все глаза глядя, как Грейвз не спеша повел пальцами по его коже, и как под его прикосновениями она постепенно наливалась этим магическим светом, который на краткие мгновения словно выжигал на предплечье огненную дорожку. Это было похоже на причудливый рисунок: изгибы и зигзаги, вверх и вниз. 

\- Что это? – пробормотал Криденс. В его темных глазах отражался свет, складывавшийся в таинственные знаки на его руке. 

\- Магия, - просто ответил Грейвз. Он знал, что этот огонь не может обжечь, хотя с тайным трепетом ждал, что ощущение магии - своей и чужой, разделенной на двоих, - вернется. Но, к своему разочарованию, он не чувствовал ничего необычного, и потому просто смотрел, как разбегаются по коже Криденса извилистые линии, похожие на переплетение нитей в ловце снов. 

\- Как… красиво, - Криденс был явно зачарован зрелищем. Словно в мире больше не существовало ничего, кроме этой магии неторопливых прикосновений – как Грейвз и рассчитывал, она вытеснила на второй план все, что пугало и сковывало Криденса. Он больше не прятал глаз за челкой, не сжимался возле стенки, не смотрел с мучительной неуверенностью, а робко и доверчиво тянулся навстречу волшебству. В очередной раз Грейвза резанула по сердцу мысль, что именно так мог выглядеть Криденс, не попавший в детстве в приют Мэри Лу, - таким восторженным и непривычно открытым он казался сейчас, когда на его лице отражался свет волшебного огня. И все же, когда Криденс вдруг повернул руку и мягко переплел пальцы с Грейвзом, словно поймав между их сомкнутыми ладонями теплый свет магии, в его движениях вновь сквозила неуверенность. Грейвз едва удержался от вздоха – очевидно, Криденс по-прежнему считал, что за любой шаг навстречу последует наказание, и вытравить из него эту уверенность вряд ли получится быстро. 

Знать бы еще, сколько им отпущено времени. Грейвз улыбнулся, сдвигаясь чуть вверх и вперед – так, чтобы голова Криденса оказалась рядом с его плечом. Поняв намек, Криденс с готовностью уткнулся в него лбом. Его отросшие волосы щекотали щеку Грейвза – они пахли свежей травой, дождем и прелым сеном. 

\- Спи, - сказал Грейвз, вдыхая этот запах, совсем не вязавшийся с холодом январской ночи, смертоносным обскуром и тьмой, нависшей над ними – тьмой мертвого глаза Гриндевальда, безлицых дементоров и стылых коридоров Азкабана. 

Сам он заснул достаточно быстро, по-прежнему сжимая пальцы Криденса в своих, словно не хотел разрывать иллюзию магического тепла, пойманного между их ладонями. 

 

***

Грейвз проснулся с ощущением, что что-то было не так. В хижине царили сумерки, поэтому в первое мгновение он растерялся, не зная точно, сколько прошло времени. Воздух вокруг был насыщен опасностью, как озоном перед грозой. Грейвз глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул, несколько раз с силой сжал кулаки, сгоняя с себя сонливость. Потом встал, стараясь двигаться бесшумно, в темноте безошибочно отыскал свои вещи – пиджак, шарф, пальто – и принялся одеваться быстро, но без суеты. 

На матрасе зашевелился Криденс. Обматывая шею шарфом, Грейвз краем глаза видел, как он садится и недоуменно трясет головой.

\- Мистер Грейвз? Что случилось?..

\- Тише, - Грейвз провел пальцами по волосам, откидывая их назад. – Вставай, только осторожно. Найди свою теплую одежду и двигайся к выходу из чемодана. Постарайся не шуметь.

\- Нас нашли? – испуганно прошептал Криденс. – Где Ньют? Почему так темно? Что вы?..

Грейвз шагнул к нему и присел на корточки. Он чувствовал растущий страх Криденса – еще одна тягостная нота в окружающей атмосфере опасности, - и теперь смотрел в его тревожные темные глаза снизу вверх.

\- Я не знаю. Но что-то не так. Пожалуйста, Криденс, нам нельзя терять времени. 

Еще секунду Криденс смотрел ему в лицо, потом решительно кивнул, одним движением вскочив на ноги, и практически бесшумно выскользнул за дверь. Грейвз медленно поднялся и наколдовал простейшее поисковое заклинание, чтобы удостовериться в том, что знал и так. Ньюта в чемодане не было. 

\- Упрямый Скамандер, - сквозь зубы пробормотал Грейвз. Его планы не впервые ломали необдуманные или, напротив, намеренные действия тех, кого он считал командой, действующей сообща, но в этот раз поступок Ньюта задел его сильнее обычного. Может, потому что на этот раз он рисковал всем, что имел. 

Криденс уже ждал его возле лестницы наверх – бледный и сосредоточенный. 

\- Что нужно делать? – отрывисто спросил он, к удовольствию Грейвза не тратя больше времени на вопросы из серии «что случилось?» и «где Ньют?»

\- Держись за мной. Не высовывайся. Возможно, придется отбиваться магией… - знать бы еще от кого, мрачно подумал Грейвз, от английского аврората или приспешников Гриндевальда. Куда же Ньют умудрился вляпаться на этот раз? – Но не выпускай обскура, хорошо? Ни в коем случае. Даже если тебе покажется, что мы в смертельной опасности. 

Криденс, кажется, хотел возразить, но сдержался. По упрямому блеску его глаз Грейвз понял, что у него свое мнение на этот счет – и скривился, как от боли, но все же медленно произнес:

\- А если все-таки он вырвется… постарайся, чтобы он оказался как можно дальше отсюда.

\- Думаете, нас нашли? – спросил Криденс, когда Грейвз уже поставил ногу на первую ступеньку лестницы.

\- Думаю, Скамандер, как обычно, решил, что лучше всех знает, как действовать – и на этот раз что-то пошло не так, - не оборачиваясь, ответил Грейвз и полез вверх. 

Холодный январский воздух ударил в лицо, едва он открыл крышку чемодана, неся с собой запахи плесени, гниющих отходов и того невообразимого букета ароматов, который можно отыскать на городской свалке. Кругом было темно, но не настолько, чтобы зажигать Люмос. Грейвз осторожно огляделся, держа палочку наготове. Чемодан валялся возле кирпичной стены, вокруг громоздились мусорные кучи, с одной из которых за ним пристально наблюдали желтые кошачьи глаза. Магов и не-магов видно не было – но Грейвз понимал, что Ньют бросил свой драгоценный чемодан не просто так. Возможно, его преследовали. Возможно, он, как и Грейвз, чувствовал приближавшуюся угрозу. 

Грейвз вылез на грязную мостовую, придержав крышку для Криденса. Они оказались в подворотне, с трех сторон окруженной высокими глухими стенами, с единственным выходом в переулок. У противоположной стены переулка жалобно поскрипывал одинокий фонарь с разбитым козырьком, качаясь под порывами ветра. Кошка, потревоженная непрошенными гостями, с недовольным фырканьем спрыгнула с кучи и исчезла среди мусора. Криденс выбрался из чемодана и послушно замер позади Грейвза. 

\- Где мы? – спросил он громким шепотом.

\- Скорее всего, где-то в пригороде Лондона, - так же тихо ответил Грейвз. – Скамандер решил без предупреждения отправиться на поиски своих друзей-контрабандистов.

\- Тогда почему он бросил чемодан?

\- Хотел бы я это знать, - пробормотал Грейвз, обходя очередную мусорную кучу и выглядывая в переулок – такой же темный, грязный и безлюдный. Криденс следовал за ним по пятам. Что бы ни насторожило Ньюта до такой степени, что он решил избавиться от чемодана, сейчас очевидной опасности Грейвз не чувствовал. Он пожалел, что тайком не наложил на упрямого Скамандера следящие чары или - еще лучше – обездвиживающее заклятье. 

\- Пойди возьми чемодан, - сказал Грейвз Криденсу. – Если за Скамандером следили, нельзя оставлять его здесь. 

Дождавшись шороха удалявшихся шагов, он еще раз внимательно осмотрел переулок… и нисколько не удивился, услышав два синхронных хлопка аппарации. Две смутные тени, появившиеся в разных концах переулка, ударили одновременно. Грейвз закрылся щитом, четко понимая, что Криденс остался в подворотне, из которой нет другого выхода. Призрачный шанс сбежать оставался, если ему удастся обездвижить или убить нападавших, но их было двое, а ему приходилось пользоваться чужой палочкой. 

Что будет, если Криденс взорвется обскуром, Грейвз даже думать не хотел. 

Впрочем, пока все шло относительно неплохо. Грейвза выручала темнота и угол подворотни, за которым он вполне успешно прятался от заклинаний, высекавших разноцветные искры на камнях мостовой и щербатых стенах домов. Среди них не было не только Непростительных, но даже сколько-нибудь опасных для жизни – это Грейвза удивляло, но не обнадеживало. Возможно, их просто хотели взять живыми. Возможно, отвлекали внимание и тянули время. 

Метко пущенное заклятие – очередная модификация Ступефая - откололо от стены пласт штукатурки и заставило Грейвза пригнуться, ныряя поглубже в спасительную темноту подворотни. На миг стало тихо. Разноцветные вспышки магии перестали вспарывать ночную тишину – видимо, противники, осознав, что с наскока одержать победу не получится, осторожничали. Авроры, вне всякого сомнения – и, судя по всему, не особо опытные. Могло быть хуже, решил Грейвз. Мог быть Барвелл лично. Значит, у них есть шанс.

Он перевел дыхание, лихорадочно перебирая варианты дальнейшей тактики боя, когда вдруг боковым зрением заметил Криденса. Он стоял, почти сливаясь с темнотой и сжимая в руке что-то, что определенно не было чемоданом, и Грейвзу на один страшный миг показалось, что его лицо искажено судорогой, а глаза стали чересчур светлыми. Но тут Криденс поднял взгляд на Грейвза – и ощущение пропало. Смотрел он решительно и даже зло, но абсолютно по-человечески, а в руке сжимал увесистый булыжник.

\- Что ты собираешься?..

\- Я их отвлеку, - перебил его Криденс. 

И прежде, чем Грейвз успел что-то ответить, запустил булыжником в фонарь, одиноко поскрипывавший на ветру. Раздался грохот и звон, лампа фонаря разлетелась вдребезги, погрузив переулок в еще большую тьму. Грейвз не стал терять времени, горячо надеясь, что авроры действительно на секунду отвлеклись на этот шум – ему как воздух нужна была эта секунда. 

Он выскочил в переулок, двумя слитными движениями палочки сотворил щит, который должен был погасить атаку второго аврора, и заклинание Бомбарда Максима, направив его в сторону маячившей в темноте алой мантии. На этот раз он попал – вспышка взрыва подняла в воздух какие-то деревянные обломки и куски кирпичей, взметнула вверх алую мантию, и до ушей Грейвза донесся короткий вскрик. Удара в спину так и не последовало. Грейвз рванулся вперед, перепрыгивая мусор, валившийся ему под ноги, видя перед собой только закутанную в красное фигуру, барахтавшуюся посреди мостовой, и зажатую у нее в руке палочку. Пробормотав сквозь зубы «Экспеллиармус!», он поймал чужую палочку на лету и наставил ее на аврора, который испуганно попятился от него, неуклюже загребая ногами в блестящих форменных сапогах. Одновременно другую руку Грейвз вытянул в противоположном направлении, мельком глянув в ту сторону, каждую секунду ожидая нападения, - но все было подозрительно тихо. 

\- Мы не причиним вам вреда! – вдруг раздался звонкий голос, говоривший по-английский с сильным незнакомым акцентом. 

Грейвз вздрогнул, опустил глаза на аврора в алой мантии, который по-прежнему сидел перед ним на мостовой под прицелом своей собственной палочки. 

\- Люмос, - скомандовал он. 

Короткие темные волосы, по-детски пухлощекое лицо и блестящие глаза – аврором оказалась девушка, совсем молоденькая, едва ли старше Криденса. Она смотрела на него без всякого страха, досадливо теребя оторванный рукав мантии. 

\- Я вас знаю, вы – Персиваль Грейвз, - сказала девушка. – Тот самый, что помог сбежать герру Гриндевальду. Мы не хотели причинить вам вред, - повторила она. – Мы поможем. Большая удача, что именно мы напали на ваш след, потому что мало кому в английском аврорате можно доверять. 

Грейвз молча смотрел на нее и не спешил опускать палочку. Слова, произнесенные девушкой-аврором, не имели для него никакого смысла.

\- Я Агне Даукантайте, - сказала девушка, покосившись на кончик палочки, нацеленный ей в лицо. – Я на вашей стороне. На нашей стороне. На стороне всех магов и ведьм, которые устали жить в страхе. 

Она потянулась к шее и вытащила из-под воротника маленькую деревянную подвеску – грубо сработанный треугольник с вписанным в него кругом, разделенным вертикальной линией. Грейвз ощутил, как стены переулка смыкаются над ним, втягивая в воронку чернильной тьмы, из которой ему издевательски подмигивал черным глазом Геллерт Гриндевальд. Он смотрел на знак Даров Смерти.


	26. Глава 26

Подвеска не была артефактом – это Грейвз выяснил в первую очередь, сделав почти машинальное движение палочкой. Черный душный кокон тьмы, на мгновение перекрывший ему горло и затуманивший зрение, немного рассеялся. Грейвз резко глотнул холодный воздух, борясь с желанием немедленно выхватить бесполезную деревяшку из рук девчонки-аврора и раздавить в кулаке. 

\- Агне!

Позади них в переулке послышался шум, возня и сдавленный придушенный голос, вновь позвавший напарницу по имени. Грейвза из холода бросило в жар. Темнота не давала как следует рассмотреть происходящее, но мысленно он уже нарисовал до боли знакомую картину – черный вихрь обскура и бьющийся в его тисках волшебник, опустошаемый до дна враждебной жадной магией…

\- Люмос, - крикнул Грейвз уже на бегу, вскидывая сразу две палочки… и остановился так резко, что каблуки его ботинок протестующее проскрипели по мерзлым камням мостовой. 

Два абсолютно человеческих лица смотрели на него снизу вверх, одинаково щурясь на яркий свет. Криденс, сосредоточенный и бледный, всем весом навалился сверху на щуплого аврора, прижимая к мостовой его руку с зажатой в ней палочкой. Аврор раздраженно пыхтел и пытался высвободить кисть или хоть пальцами пошевелить, но силы были явно неравны. Грейвз медленно выдохнул и опустил палочку, нацелив ее на лежавшего аврора, который дернулся прочь от яркого света, бившего ему в глаза, не оставляя обреченных попыток скинуть с себя Криденса. 

\- Фидо! – раздался рядом звонкий голос девушки-аврора. Выражение ее лица представляло собой забавную смесь раздражения и растерянности. – Как ты… Что тут…

Она явно не привыкла к тому, что драться можно и без магии, полагаясь исключительно на физическую силу – и в этом у Криденса, прожившего всю свою жизнь среди не-магов, было преимущество. 

\- Криденс, все в порядке. Отпусти его, - тихо сказал Грейвз, стараясь поймать его взгляд в ярком свете Люмоса. Он видел, с какой силой Криденс стискивал запястье аврора, как еле уловимо подрагивала его рука, и без труда читал загнанное выражение его белого, как мел, лица. А еще он до сих пор не знал, сознательно ли Криденс контролировал обскура, не давая ему воли, или просто обскур по каким-то причинам просто не чувствовал необходимости появляться. 

\- Отпусти, ну же, - сквозь зубы процедил аврор, которого назвали Фидо, когда Криденс замешкался. – Слезь с меня!

Криденс вздрогнул и, наконец, позволил аврору скинуть его на мостовую. Девушка тут же бросилась к пострадавшему, чтобы помочь ему подняться на ноги, но аврор, отчаянно покраснев, оттолкнул ее протянутую руку. Криденс тоже встал сам – Грейвз не отпускал его взглядом, не забывая, впрочем, следить за юным аврором, который нервно сжимал свою палочку, но все же не решался направить ее на них, несмотря на явную злость и только что испытанное унижение. 

\- Кто это, мистер Грейвз? – тихо спросил Криденс, оказавшись рядом. Он не сводил расширенных глаз с авроров в помятых красных мантиях и тяжело дышал. 

\- Мы не враги, - повторила Агне. Убедившись, что ее друг не пострадал, она повернулась к ним, глядя почти умоляюще. Ее руки по-прежнему рассеянно вертели подвеску. 

Грейвз одной рукой коснулся локтя Криденса, осторожно погладил сквозь грубую ткань пальто, надеясь, что это сойдет за успокаивающую ласку. Но Криденс даже не повернул головы – его внимание было целиком захвачено кусочком дерева, с которым играли девичьи пальцы. Грейвз ощутил мертвенный холод, расползавшийся по переулку, и сам похолодел. Желание схватить Криденса за плечи, развернуть лицом к себе и сделать что угодно, чтобы вытравить из его взгляда эту пустоту и ужас – предвестников обскура, - накатило резко и мгновенно стало всепоглощающим. Грейвз закусил губу почти до крови, зная, что против света Люмоса авроры этого не увидят. 

\- Они утверждают, что на нашей стороне, - отрывисто сказал он Криденсу, на самом деле желая сказать совсем другое. Но время играло против них – всегда против них, а сейчас счет и подавно шел на секунды. 

Агне закивала. Фидо продолжал сверлить их угрюмым взглядом. 

\- Они опасны, Агне, - вполголоса сказал он ей, в очередной раз дернув рукой с палочкой, но вновь не решившись направить ее на Грейвза и Криденса. – Давай лучше сообщим мистеру Биттланду…

\- Что за чушь! – оборвала она его. – Вы уж простите Фидо, он все-таки англичанин, а они не понимают…

\- Кто вы? Почему у вас знак Даров Смерти? Барвелл знает о том, что мы в Лондоне? Сколько патрулей поблизости? Вы им сообщили о нас? Где Скамандер? – прервал ее Грейвз. У него было много вопросов и еще больше мрачных опасений, и он не собирался тратить время на разборки юных авроров. 

\- Я же говорил, - самодовольно хмыкнул Фидо, услышав фамилию Скамандер, а Агне скорчила гримасу. 

На Грейвза нахлынуло абсурдное чувство, что перед ним разыгрывается сценка полевого испытания выпускников аврорской школы – эти вчерашние дети просто не могли состоять в тайной организации Гриндевальда. Он взмахнул палочкой – и Фидо вздрогнул, а Агне отступила на шаг назад. В ее черных глазах наконец-то мелькнул призрак страха.

\- Мне будет проще воспользоваться легилименцией, - пригрозил Грейвз, направляя палочку на Фидо.

\- Не надо! – совершенно по-детски выпалила Агне, бросаясь вперед и разводя руки, словно этим могла защитить напарника. – Ни мистер Биттланд, ни мистер Барвелл ничего не знают… никто ничего не знает. Только мы с Фидо. Мы никому не говорили, потому что не были уверены… Нам повезло, что дядя Фидо работает в архиве Министерства и много раз видел там Ньюта Скамандера, а он…

\- Стоп. – из всего потока сбивчивых фраз Грейвз уловил то, что Барвелл не в курсе происходящего. А другие авроры? Возможно ли, что девчонка врет и тянет время? – Откуда вы знали, что мы будем здесь?

\- Нам повезло, - упрямо повторила Агне. – Это наш участок патрулирования, мы здесь каждый вечер проводим обход. Раньше менялись с другими аврорами, но потом мистер Биттланд – наш начальник – решил, что это только сбивает с толку. 

\- Вы искали нас? – напрямую спросил Грейвз. – От кого исходил приказ - от Барвелла лично или все-таки от Главного аврора?

Агне растерянно заморгала. 

\- Мистер Барвелл сейчас временно назначен Главным аврором до особого распоряжения Министра. Он не дает указания каждому аврору лично. Я его видела только один раз и то издали, и уж точно никогда с ним не говорила. А вот мистер Биттланд…

\- То есть он организовал облаву силами британского аврората, выступая от его имени как Главный аврор? – подозрительно уточнил Грейвз. 

Агне закивала. 

\- Не облаву. Мы патрулируем. У нас есть приказ не вмешиваться, если заметим что-нибудь подозрительное, а сразу сообщать начальству. 

Что ж, это объясняло, почему на поимку опасных преступников в глазах магического сообщества отправили вчерашних выпускников аврорской школы. Но не объясняло, каким образом эти вчерашние выпускники оказались связаны с Гриндевальдом. Да и были ли они связаны?

Все еще цепляясь за рукав пальто Криденса, Грейвз постарался собрать разбегавшиеся мысли. Надо было действовать быстро, чтобы постараться выйти из этой странной ситуации без потерь - если это вообще возможно. А еще было крайне желательно убраться из переулка подальше, вне зависимости от того, говорила ли девушка правду или нет. Холод, исходивший от Криденса, лица которого он не мог видеть, по-прежнему окутывал его невидимым коконом, а сознание, как обычно в минуты опасности, четко фиксировало каждую бездарно потраченную секунду. 

\- Вы знаете, где сейчас Ньют Скамандер? – спросил Грейвз. Голос прозвучал глухо, и он откашлялся, кляня про себя холодную январскую ночь. 

Агне уже открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но тут неожиданно вмешался Фидо.

\- Наверняка в «Зеленом пламени». Мы точно не знаем, мы за ним не следили. Мы только видели, как он проходил здесь… недавно.

Внезапное облегчение, охватившее Грейвза при этих словах, удивило его самого – не было никаких оснований верить мальчишке на слово, к тому же Ньют мог попасться другому патрулю и в эти минуты томиться в камере аврората, мог подвергнуться легилименции или другим, менее приятным процедурам… 

\- «Зеленое пламя»? – переспросил он.

\- Местный притон, - пояснила Агне. – Формально мы ничего не нарушали, мистер Скамандер не объявлен в розыск, в отличие от вас, мистер Грейвз. Я уже говорила, что дядя Фидо работает в министерском архиве, поэтому сам Фидо не раз сталкивался с мистером Скамандером в последнее время.

\- Он что-то искал там, - подтвердил Фидо. – А я…

\- Где это? – нетерпеливо перебил его Грейвз. – Где ваше «Зеленое пламя»?

Фидо и Агне переглянулись, и Грейвз непроизвольно стиснул палочку. Теперь, когда появилась надежда, что Ньют, возможно, в относительной безопасности да к тому же в пределах досягаемости, желание аппарировать к нему немедленно, убедиться, что он жив и невредим, а потом как следует встряхнуть, чтобы впредь неповадно было без предупреждения бездумно срываться в самоубийственные авантюры, стало почти физически ощутимым. 

\- Мы можем показать, - запинаясь, ответила Агне. Фидо вновь нахмурился, явно не обрадованный такой перспективой. 

Грейвз отрывисто кивнул. 

\- Отдай палочку Криденсу, - приказал он Фидо, который напряженно засопел, но все-таки подчинился почти мгновенно. Выступил вперед и протянул Криденсу палочку, повернув ее древком от себя – жест вежливости и обозначение мирных намерений. 

Криденс медленно повернулся к Грейвзу, который напряженно впился взглядом в его лицо, боясь увидеть знакомое выражение паники или оцепенения – Агне по-прежнему крутила в пальцах знак Даров, а Криденс за все время разговора Грейвза с аврорами не сделал ни единого движения, застыв ледяной замороженной статуей, источавшей смертельно-опасный холод. И тем неожиданней оказалось не обнаружить там ничего подобного – в глазах Криденса Грейвз прочитал лишь отражение собственной тревоги, которая не имела ничего общего с всепоглощающим ужасом, охватившим его при виде знака Гриндевальда.

Грейвз уверенно кивнул ему, надеясь, что Криденс поймет – пусть авроры думают, что он обычный маг, который может воспользоваться волшебной палочкой противника. Ни Агне, ни Фидо, очевидно, понятия не имели, что повстречались с обскуром – и это говорило в пользу их слов о том, что Барвелл не имел к сегодняшнему происшествию никакого отношения. Не предупредить своих агентов о потенциальной угрозе такого масштаба он просто не мог.

В глазах Криденса промелькнуло сомнение. Он помедлил немного, явно сгорая от желания задать мучивший его вопрос, но не решаясь озвучить его перед аврорами. Грейвз кивнул ему еще раз, со всей уверенностью, которую смог собрать. Криденс опустил ресницы, молча соглашаясь, и аккуратно взял палочку из протянутой руки Фидо. Тот тут же отступил обратно на приличное расстояние. 

\- Аппарируем? – спросила Агне, выжидательно глядя на Грейвза. Ее готовность сотрудничать, казалось, ничуть не ослабла – и это Грейвзу не нравилось, как не нравился знак Даров Смерти в ее руках, ее странный акцент и восточно-европейская фамилия. Подозрительность и разумная опаска Фидо были понятны и ожидаемы, поведение Агне – нет. 

\- Да… то есть, чуть позже, - исправился Грейвз, вспомнив о чемодане. – Нам нужно кое-что забрать. Это недалеко.

Фидо и Агне опять переглянулись.

\- Идите вперед, руки держите так, чтобы я видел, - скомандовал Грейвз, махнув палочкой в сторону подворотни, где остался чемодан. – И поживее. 

Они послушались, держась поближе друг к другу и напряженно выпрямив спины, шагая так, словно изо всех сил старались не оглядываться. Грейвз не стал убирать Люмос, сиявший по-прежнему ярко. Второй рукой он сжимал палочку Агне, готовый в любой момент схватить Криденса за руку и аппарировать, если авроры все-таки наврали, и с минуты на минуту в переулке появится подкрепление. 

Криденс, шедший рядом, в свою очередь неуверенно вытянул вперед руку с палочкой, подражая жесту Грейвза. Смотрел он на нее странно, словно рука с чужой палочкой принадлежала не ему.

\- Я не понимаю, мистер Грейвз, - тихо произнес он. – Кто они? Почему вы им верите?

Вопрос повис рядом с его лицом облачком морозного пара. Грейвз бросил на него короткий взгляд и чуть заметно покачал головой.

\- Я им не верю. Хотелось бы мне знать, кто они, и что происходит. И где сейчас Скамандер. Ты… в порядке? – за этим вопросом скрывалось многое, но Грейвз решил ограничиться им в надежде, что Криденс поймет.

Криденс понял. В полутьме Грейвз увидел, как резко он дернул головой, словно отгоняя от себя витавшую рядом невидимую, но назойливую мошку.

\- Да. Он сейчас под контролем. Не вырвется. 

Он вдруг повернулся к Грейвзу всем телом, едва не споткнувшись на мостовой. 

\- Вы думаете, с Ньютом все хорошо? Он не?..

\- Не знаю, - поспешно ответил Грейвз, глядя, как встревоженный Фидо, шагавший впереди, нервно обернулся, а Агне настойчиво дернула его за рукав порванной мантии. – Надеюсь. В любом случае, сейчас мы это выясним.

Подворотня встретила их непроглядной тьмой и недовольным кошачьим мяуканьем. 

\- Стойте, - негромко сказал Грейвз, погасил Люмос и тут же призвал чемодан к себе, не давая аврорам опомниться и привыкнуть к обрушившейся на них темноте. Гладкая ручка чемодана послушно ткнулась ему в ладонь. Грейвзу очень хотелось отправить Криденса вниз, в относительную безопасность магического зверинца, но он не знал, что известно о скамандеровском зоопарке Агне и Фидо. Возможно, как в случае с обскуром – совершенно ничего. 

\- Теперь аппарируем, - скомандовал он, крепко взяв Агне за плечо. В лунном свете в ее блестящих черных глазах он вновь увидел вспышку тщательно скрываемого страха, но, тем не менее, она с готовностью кивнула. 

\- Мне нужна моя палочка.

Грейвз отдал ей палочку без колебаний, но предупредил:

\- Если что-то пойдет не так, это будет последнее заклинание, которое ты сотворишь в своей жизни. 

Агне вздрогнула и поспешно отвернулась. Фидо, вцепившийся в ее левую руку, уставился куда-то в пространство с нескрываемым ужасом.

\- Ладно, - сказала она нарочито небрежно, но Грейвз заметил, как дрожат ее губы. 

Хорошо. Страх – понятная эмоция, они и должны бояться. Он почувствовал, как пальцы Криденса сжали его ладонь. Ожидаемо они были мертвенно-ледяные. 

\- Аппарируй на улицу, куда выходит черный ход «Пламени». И не говори, что не знаешь, где он находится.

Агне кивнула с таким трудом, словно ее шея в одночасье перестала сгибаться, и взмахнула палочкой. Прежде, чем его утянуло в аппарационную воронку, Грейвз ощутил, как Криденс судорожно стиснул его ладонь. 

 

***

Было бы наивно думать, что появление возле нелегального притона аврорских алых мантий пройдет незамеченным. Агне аппарировала не к самой двери, конечно, памятуя аврорскую выучку, и Грейвз шепотом велел ей и Фидо набросить на себя дезиллюминационные чары, после чего демонстративно потребовал палочку Агне обратно. Для себя и Криденса он решил оставить все, как есть – если они наткнутся на патруль, никакая маскировка им не поможет, а вот Ньюта она может сбить с толку. Терять драгоценные секунды, когда малейшее промедление может стоить жизни и свободы, Грейвз был не намерен.

\- Вон там, - прошептала Агне, кивая на наглухо замурованную стену шагах в десяти от них. – Прячутся они неплохо, но в «Пламени» авроры регулярно устраивают рейды, так что мы с Фидо знаем все входы-выходы. 

Грейвз рассеянно кивнул, прикидывая, что делать дальше. Вокруг бурлила магия – территория не-магов, которым не было доступа в эту часть Лондона, осталась где-то там, а здесь даже камни мостовой и доски приземистых домов, лепившихся друг к дружке, были пропитаны волшебством насквозь. Грейвз ощущал его живую волнующуюся силу – казалось, вся улица смотрит на них недобро и оценивающе, а из каждой подворотни, из-за наглухо закрытых ставен наблюдают тысячи глаз. Постояльцы «Пламени» вряд ли будут рады визиту чужаков, а привлекать внимание, устраивая потасовку, Грейвзу не хотелось. Выманивать Скамандера своим демонстративным появлением не хотелось тоже – лицо Грейвза слишком примелькалось на плакатах, развешенных по всему магическому Лондону, а публика подобных заведений падка на галлеоны, щедро обещанные за его поимку авроратом и Барвеллом лично. 

\- Позовем Ньюта? – нерешительно спросил Криденс. После аппарации он нетвердо стоял на ногах, а палочку Фидо с опаской держал подальше от себя. 

\- Да, пожалуй, - согласился Грейвз. Похоже, выбора не было. – Следи за ними, а я…

\- Нет, - вдруг перебил его Криденс, и Грейвз, уже мысленно намечавший маршрут до двери притона, вздрогнул от неожиданности. – Я вряд ли смогу… лучше я пойду.

Грейвз сердито вскинул на него взгляд, собираясь категорически запретить даже высовываться на освещенную лунным светом мостовую, но осекся - Криденс отчасти был прав. Если авроры что-то задумают, он вряд ли сможет им помешать, к тому же, судя по реакции Агне и Фидо, аврорату было неизвестно про обскура, путешествовавшего вместе с Грейвзом. Видимо, Гриндевальд до последнего не хотел афишировать появление такой дикой неуправляемой мощи в Европе, а, значит, все еще рассчитывал заполучить Криденса себе в союзники. Грейвз надеялся только, что после Азкабана его энтузиазм по поводу приручения обскура несколько поугас.

Криденс правильно истолковал его молчание. Он решительно кивнул Грейвзу, взглядом убеждая его не беспокоиться, покрепче стиснул в руке бесполезную палочку и шагнул на мостовую. Непринужденной походки, конечно, не получилось – Криденс запинался, медленно двигаясь к замаскированной двери в стене, по привычке втягивал голову в плечи и сутулился. Грейвз впился взглядом в его нескладную фигуру, отбрасывавшую причудливую длинную тень на камни замерзшей мостовой, готовый в любой момент отразить летящее в Криденса заклинание. Агне и Фидо, слава Мерлину, тоже были захвачены происходящим. Следить за ними у Грейвза не было ни возможности, ни желания. 

Пройдя десяток шагов, Криденс повернулся лицом к стене, откашлялся и негромко произнес:

\- Мистер Ньют, это я. 

Фокус живой магии, которой была наполнена улица, сместился на Криденса. Жадные враждебные взгляды зашарили по нему, до Грейвза докатилась волна удушливой суетливой тревоги и почудились уродливые лица и зубастые оскалы, проступившие на каменной кладке стены. Чувствуя, как начинают печь напряженные до боли глаза, Грейвз моргнул, и ощущение исчезло. Криденс словно бы ничего не заметил – он смотрел прямо перед собой, безвольно опущенная палочка в его руке казалась неуместной сломанной игрушкой. 

А потом стена в самом деле пришла в движение. По камням прошла рябь, открывая черный проход вглубь дома, громко хлопнула дверь, и на улицу навстречу Криденсу вывалился – Грейвз просто не смог подобрать другого слова – Ньют Скамандер, на лице которого застыло забавное выражение растерянности, тревоги и крайнего удивления.

\- Криденс! Как ты здесь оказался? Где Персиваль? И что это у тебя? – тут он опустил взгляд на чужую палочку, но Криденс – благослови его Отцы-Основатели! – без лишних слов ухватил его за рукав и потащил вниз по улице.

\- Простите, мистер Ньют, нам надо торопиться. 

Ньют не сопротивлялся, позволяя Криденсу едва ли не силой волочь себя во тьму магического квартала, только крутил головой во все стороны, а потом, увидев Грейвза и его спутников, резко нахмурился. Присутствие авроров, хоть и под дезиллюминационными чарами, он истолковал верно. 

Глядя на него, Грейвз ощущал захлестывавшую его радость и одновременно жгучую иррациональную злость. Все же Скамандер был прав, говоря о своей редкой удачливости - возможно, у них все же был шанс выбраться из этой непонятной истории без потерь. Ньют сможет аппарировать их в любой уголок Лондона – подальше от странных авроров, таскавших на шее знак Даров Смерти, и их безумных предложений. 

\- Кто это? – без обиняков спросил запыхавшийся Ньют у Грейвза, кивая на авроров.

Агне выступила вперед, вздернув подбородок. 

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Скамандер. Я Агне Даукантайте.

Фидо в свою очередь пробормотал что-то приветственно-невразумительное, и Ньют прищурился, а потом пораженно помотал головой.

\- Постой, я тебя знаю! Ты – Фиделиус Уайтботтл, внучатый племянник мистера Уайтботтла. Я видел тебя в Министерстве… погоди, ты же заканчиваешь аврорскую школу, ведь так?

\- Уже закончил, - поправил его Фидо. Он с тоской поглядывал на свою палочку, которую Криденс все еще сжимал в руках. 

У Ньюта дрогнули губы, и весь он ссутулился, становясь как будто меньше ростом. Кажется, только сейчас он понял, что произошло, и как именно аврорские палочки оказались у Грейвза и Криденса.

\- Персиваль, я…

\- Не сейчас, - перебил его Грейвз. Неуверенность в исполнении Ньюта была сейчас абсолютно не к месту, а время для чувства вины и разговоров будет позже. – Аппарируй нас в безопасное место. Всех вместе, - добавил он после чуть заметной паузы.

\- Но я могу… - вскинулась Агне.

\- Нет, - отрезал Грейвз. – Палочки я вам не верну. 

\- Я же все время повторяю – я вам не враг! – сердито сказала она. – Вы… только запугиваете, а я хочу помочь!

\- У вас еще будет такая возможность, - мрачно пообещал Грейвз, хватая ее за плечо. – Аппарируй, - кивнул он Ньюту, который растерянно переводил взгляд с Агне на Фидо и обратно. 

Повторять ему не пришлось. В этот раз аппарация далась Грейвзу тяжелее, чем обычно, и не ему одному – Криденс тяжело привалился к его плечу, с трудом восстанавливая дыхание и равновесие, и Грейвз позволил себе на несколько секунд уткнуться лбом в его черноволосую макушку, пережидая приступ головокружения. Сердце колотилось в груди, как сумасшедшее – конечно, рано было говорить, что опасность миновала, но самого страшного и непоправимого им пока удалось избежать. 

Кругом царила непроглядная тьма, пахло талым снегом и близкой водой. Судя по торчащим голым веткам деревьев и кустов, Ньют перенес их за пределы Лондона, и человеческого жилья поблизости не было. Только вдалеке светились одиночные тусклые огоньки. Грейвз глубоко вздохнул и выпрямился, с сожалением отстраняясь от Криденса.

\- Они в самом деле авроры, - сказал он, обращаясь к Ньюту, и взмахнул палочкой, снимая дезиллюминационные чары. – Вот только продолжают утверждать, что верой и правдой служат господину Гриндевальду. 

Ньют открыл рот. Потом закрыл и во все глаза уставился на знак Даров Смерти, который Агне с готовностью ему продемонстрировала. 

\- Мы не то, чтобы… Для нас было бы честью, вот только… - сказала она, вдруг неожиданно смутившись. – Здесь, в Англии, трудно найти единомышленников, а я не доверяю местным волшебникам. Только Фидо…

Она покосилась на стоявшего рядом аврора, который отвел глаза и залился ярким румянцем.

\- Но мы же не… - начал было Ньют.

\- Мы прославились на весь магический мир тем, что помогли господину Гриндевальду сбежать из застенков американского аврората, - перебил его Грейвз. – Ведь так, Агне?

Она с энтузиазмом закивала. Ньют в совершенном обалдении уставился на Грейвза.

\- Персиваль, ты ведь сейчас…

\- И этим заслужили бесконечную благодарность его многочисленных последователей на континенте, - невозмутимо продолжал Грейвз.

\- Но ведь Барвелл…

\- Временно назначен Главой британского аврората и очень ревностно выполняет свои обязанности. Усиленные аврорские патрули прочесывают Лондон и пригород в поисках нас и, конечно, лично господина Гриндевальда. Что ты, естественно, знал, когда отправлялся в свою безумную вылазку, но, естественно, проигнорировал.

Никогда еще Грейвз не видел Ньюта настолько шокированным и выбитым из колеи. Его растерянный взгляд метался между аврорами, Грейвзом и Криденсом и никак не мог сосредоточиться - казалось, Ньют прилагал усилия, чтобы сфокусироваться хоть на чем-то.

\- На самом деле, хорошо, что так вышло, - вмешалась Агне. – Если бы Фидо не заметил мистера Скамандера, мы бы не стали за ним следить и не встретились бы с вами. Вы бы могли попасться на глаза другому патрулю. 

\- Действительно, - пробормотал Грейвз. 

Он не знал, что теперь делать с этими вчерашними детьми - то ли аврорами, то ли поклонниками Гриндевальда. Не знал, что делать с Ньютом, который по-прежнему неверяще смотрел на него во все глаза, и своей злостью на него, соседствовавшей с горячей благодарностью и невольным уважением. Не знал, что делать с Криденсом и этой непонятной, робкой и неожиданно сильной связью, что росла и крепла между ними. Не знал, что готовит им завтрашний день, и кто он теперь для них - для Агне, Криденса, Ньюта и для себя самого. 

\- Фидо знает места, где вас никто не будет искать, - говорила между тем Агне. – Особенно авроры. Там безопасно. Может, не слишком уютно… Я сама недавно здесь и пока плохо знаю Лондон.

\- У тебя литовская фамилия, правильно? – спросил Ньют напряженным голосом.

\- Да, верно. У меня литовские корни, хотя семья несколько лет назад перебралась в Восточную Пруссию. А прошлой осенью в Растенбург приехал британский чинуша, звал на стажировку, расписывал достоинства английского аврората. Я тогда состояла в добровольческой дружине магов и ведьм и вызвалась. Нас осталось очень мало, многие были убиты в прошлой войне, остальные сбились в общины по хуторам и не хотели жить в городах…

\- В Растенбург? – переспросил Грейвз, мгновенно выныривая из собственных мыслей. 

Он как наяву услышал безумное бормотание Экриздиса и его слова, намертво отпечатавшиеся в памяти. Разрыв, Растенбург, магический схрон, огонь, огонь, огонь!..   
Грейвз порывисто шагнул к Агне.

\- Ты хотела помочь? Нам действительно нужна помощь. Мистер Скамандер искал ее у контрабандистов, но им нельзя верить, ты прекрасно это знаешь. Мы должны покинуть Англию как можно скорее и попасть на континент. То, что я тебе сейчас скажу, - тайна, которую не должен знать никто, - понизив голос, доверительно сказал он. Глаза Агне вспыхнули, как звезды, отраженные в темной воде. – Мы должны найти магическую формулу, которая принесет нам победу. Обладание ей будет переломным в противостоянии, которое длится не первый год и в котором гибнут волшебники и ведьмы. Вполне возможно, что мы найдем ее в Растенбурге. 

\- Герр Гриндевальд доверил вам это задание? – зачарованно спросила Агне.

Грейвз не удержался от судорожного вздоха и дернул щекой, но все же произнес уверенным спокойным тоном, слыша себя словно со стороны:

\- Да. Он знает, как опасно оставаться в Лондоне, но до недавнего времени у нас просто не было иного выхода. Если ты нам поможешь, у нас появится шанс получить эту формулу первыми – и у многих из тех, кто пострадал от действий не-магов появится надежда. Твоим соотечественникам больше не придется прятаться по лесам, а моим – придумывать новые ограничения, вроде закона Раппапорт, чтобы защитить себя и свои семьи. А господин Гриндевальд, без сомнения, высоко оценит твой вклад.

Слова произносились легко. Грейвз почти не задумывался, что сказать, и от этого становилось только тяжелее – словно из дыры в его памяти вдруг вынырнул Гриндевальд со своими щегольскими усиками, презрительной усмешкой и гладкими речами. Это его губы произносили слова вместо Грейвза, и его руки ободряюще сжимали плечи Агне. А еще Грейвз спиной чувствовал взгляды Ньюта и Криденса и впервые боялся обернуться и посмотреть им в глаза.

Агне согласно закивала:

\- Я могу сказать мистеру Биттланду, что прилетел ворон с плохими новостями, и я должна возвращаться. Вот только… - она поколебалась, посмотрев на Ньюта и Криденса, - я не уверена, что смогу незаметно провести вас через контроль отъезжающих.

\- Об этом не беспокойся, - ответил Грейвз. Он по-прежнему не оборачивался. – Ты будешь совершенно одна. 

\- Агне, - вдруг подал голос Фидо, который до этого держался в стороне и с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывал собственные ботинки. Теперь он смотрел прямо на напарницу, и в полутьме приближавшегося рассвета его лицо казалось серым. – Не надо…

\- Фидо, не будь таким занудой, - нахмурилась Агне. – Разве ты не понимаешь? Это мой шанс сделать что-то… что-то… в общем, что-то сделать, а не убивать время на никому не нужных скучных контрабандистов и продавцов нелегальных зелий. Это же то, о чем мы мечтали, помнишь?

Судя по лицу Фидо, он не собирался претворять эти гипотетические мечты в жизнь в ближайшие лет пятьдесят, но Агне на волне энтузиазма не замечала ничего.

Грейвз почувствовал прикосновение к локтю и скосил глаза вправо. 

\- Кто мы теперь, Персиваль? – тихо спросил его Ньют. – Пособники Гриндевальда?

Грейвз дернул плечом. 

\- Нам нужно попасть на континент, - так же тихо сказал он сквозь зубы.

Ньют не ответил. Грейвз мысленно досчитал до десяти и рывком обернулся. Криденс смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица. Грейвз ожидал и боялся увидеть страх и недоверие, но во взгляде Криденса было что-то гораздо большее – темное, больное, затягивающее. На краткую секунду Грейвз подумал о возможности спуститься в чемодан, который сможет нести Агне, но потом отказался от этой мысли – он все еще не доверял девушке настолько. Потом, конечно, этого избежать не получится, но пока…

\- Аппарируйте на пристань Кэнэри-Уорф, - сказал он, обращаясь и к Ньюту, и к Агне. – Ждите меня там. Очень желательно отплыть первым же утренним паромом.

\- Персиваль, что ты?..

\- У нас с Фидо есть еще одно дело. 

При этих словах Фидо совсем побелел, а Агне с недоумением уставилась на Грейвза. Впрочем, с таким же недоумением на него смотрел и Ньют. Только взгляд Криденса не изменился – словно он каким-то образом знал, что Грейвз собирается делать, и просто ждал, когда это произойдет. 

\- Нужно вернуться на ваш обычный маршрут патрулирования, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Лучше, чтобы Фидо увидели другие авроры. В отчете вашему начальству он подтвердит твою историю, Агне, и тогда твоим поспешным отъездом не заинтересуются. 

Фидо с трудом сглотнул, неуверенно покосившись на напарницу. По его виду трудно было сказать, поверил он или нет, но это было уже не важно. Главное, что Агне эта идея пришлась по душе. 

\- Конечно, Фидо сможет. У него мастерски получается заговаривать зубы мистеру Биттланду, - согласилась она. - Вам не о чем волноваться, мистер Грейвз. 

\- Не сомневаюсь, - кивнул Грейвз. – Но все же лучше убедиться лично, что все идет по плану.

Он вернул палочки Агне и Фидо, кивнув напоследок Криденсу и Ньюту. Ньют хмурил брови, но молчал. В отличие от Агне, он явно не поверил в наспех придуманное Грейвзом оправдание своему странному желанию остаться с Фидо один на один. 

Агне вдруг сорвалась с места, порывисто обняла Фидо и чмокнула его в губы. 

\- Я верю, у тебя все получится, - с жаром сказала она. – Я пошлю тебе ворона, как только доберусь до Пруссии. 

В следующую секунду раздался хлопок аппарации. Грейвз и Фидо остались одни. 

\- Мне… я, наверное… пойду? – хрипло спросил Фидо, когда понял, что Грейвз не собирается ничего говорить. – Вы не сомневайтесь, я ничего никому не скажу. Вернее, скажу… ну, то, что вы сказали сказать. Агне – она славная, она вам поможет, если обещала. 

Бормоча, он тихонько пятился от Грейвза, как бы невзначай поигрывая палочкой. Вчерашний выпускник аврорской школы, которому вскружила голову экзотическая внешность интересной девушки, дерзко называвший себя сторонником Гриндевальда исключительно из-за юношеского бунтарства и романтической влюбленности. Грейвз повернулся и нацелил палочку на Фидо, в последний момент поймав его непонимающий испуганный взгляд. Руки не дрожали.

\- Обливиэйт, - четко произнес он.


	27. Глава 27

Едва над Кэнэри-Уорф забрезжил рассвет, разгоняя молочно-белую пелену тумана, к причалу уверенной походкой вышла молодая девушка в дорожной неброской мантии и шляпке, заломленной на правое ухо. В руках у нее был потертый чемодан, несколько раз перемотанный бечевкой. 

Девушка с задумчивым и скучающим видом остановилась у самой воды – там, где о склизкие сваи плескалась черные волны, - чтобы не потеряться в толпе, которая, несмотря на ранний час, заполонила узкий причал. Немногочисленные пассажиры теснись поближе к катерам и пароходам, чтобы не пропустить отплытие, нервно хлопали себя по карманам, проверяя документы, и настороженно косились на алые мантии, то и дело мелькавшие в толпе. 

Авроров и в самом деле было много. Возле каждого трапа дежурили как минимум двое – рангом постарше и недавние выпускники школы авроров. Они внимательно изучали документы всех, поднимавшихся на борт, иногда досматривали багаж, а в особенных случаях – когда пассажир чем-то вызвал подозрение, дерзил или возмущался, а также если оказывался представителем магической расы, - проверяли заклинаниями. 

Но в этот ранний час даже у самых рьяных авроров-энтузиастов то и дело слипались глаза. 

Девушка оглядела причал, сверилась с билетом и, не спеша, направилась к пароходу с красной полосой по борту, который уже готовился к отплытию – из трубы валил черный дым, а матросы примеривались к толстым канатам, в любой момент ожидая команды отшвартовываться. 

Один из авроров, скучавший у трапа, оживился, увидев девушку, и приветливо помахал ей рукой. Его напарник не отреагировал – он стоял, прикрыв глаза и уткнув нос в ворот теплой мантии.

\- Агне! Неужели ты? Уезжаешь?

Девушка неопределенно пожала плечами. 

\- Привет, Кречмер. Как видишь.

Аврор окинул ее взглядом, задержавшись на чемодане, и скроил озабоченную гримасу.

\- Что-то случилось? 

\- Прилетел ворон. Бабушка не справляется. Сам понимаешь – после всего она теперь боится лишний раз показываться в деревне, а на хуторе хлопот много. 

\- Ну да, ну да, - растерянно покивал аврор, явно имевший о жизни на хуторе самое общее представление. – Тогда… счастливого пути?

И протянул руку. Агне с улыбкой вручила ему документы и билет. Аврор нервно дернул шеей и виновато улыбнулся.

\- Сама понимаешь… Печать у мистера Плоттмора.

Они оба перевели взгляд на пожилого аврора, который, видимо, обладал счастливой способностью спать стоя, потому что не отреагировал ни на присутствие Агне, ни на осторожное покашливание напарника, ни на уважительный тычок в плечо. 

Молодой аврор выразительно закатил глаза, а Агне хихикнула. Они обменялись понимающими взглядами, но тут очень своевременно взвыла пароходная сирена, мотор заревел на полных оборотах, а матросы принялись отвязывать канаты. Плоттмор подпрыгнул, вытащил нос из воротника мантии и уставился мутным взглядом на Агне и второго аврора. 

\- Это Агне Даункантайте, - скороговоркой выпалил аврор. – Уезжает на родину. Вот.

Он сунул аврору под нос ее билет. Тот моргнул, мотнул головой, но очередной гудок парохода все-таки вывел его из ступора. Откашлявшись, Плоттмор полез в карман за печатью. 

\- Эй, поднимайтесь, если не хотите, чтоб пароход ушел без вас, - прокричал с борта какой-то матрос. 

\- Извините, можно побыстрее? – с очаровательной улыбкой поинтересовалась Агне. – Бабушка будет волноваться. 

Плоттмор неодобрительно фыркнул, несколько секунд сверлил Агне взглядом, но все-таки пропечатал ее билет. Над бумагой на миг повисло золотистое сияние. 

\- Ну теперь точно счастливого пути, - сказал молодой аврор, отходя в сторону и пропуская Агне к трапу. 

\- Минуточку, - раздался вдруг хриплый голос Плоттмора, когда девушка была уже почти на борту. Агне обернулась, придерживаясь свободной рукой за веревочные перила. 

\- Что за чары на багаже? – сурово вопросил аврор, недвусмысленно указав на чемодан. Его молодой напарник растерянно хлопал глазами, глядя на Агне снизу вверх. Матрос, отвязавший канаты, взбежал по трапу, толкнув Агне плечом, и сердито повторил:

\- Вы или на борт, или обратно, чего застыли?

\- Простите, мне пора, - ответила Агне, быстро взбегая вверх. Трап тут же начали убирать.

\- Эй! – крикнул Плоттмор. Агне перегнулась через перила.

\- Обычные скрывающие и расширяющие чары, только наши, - ответила она, стараясь перекричать поднявшийся шум, рев мотора и топот матросских каблуков по палубе. – Женские штучки, господин Плоттмор. Его моя бабушка заговаривала, а она из потомственных восточно-европейских ведуний.

Пароход прогудел еще раз и весь затрясся, обдавая причал дымом, паром и солеными брызгами, потом медленно тронулся и пошел по заливу, зарываясь носом в мелкие волны. В лицо Агне ударил холодный влажный ветер. Она смотрела на удаляювшеся фигурки авроров в алых мантиях и пыталась успокоить колотившееся сердце. Плоттмор, судя по всему, ругал своего молодого напарника на чем свет стоит, а тот защищался и оправдывался, то и дело разводя руками. Потом им это, по-видимому, надоело – Плоттмор сплюнул, махнул рукой и пошел куда-то по причалу. Маленькая фигурка его напарника грустно посеменила за ним. 

Агне перевела дух, осторожно осмотрелась и, убедившись, что редким пассажирам, прогуливавшимся по палубе, нет до нее никакого дела, стукнула по крышке чемодана три раза. 

 

***

На этот раз Ньют не стал регулировать освещение в чемодане. Над хижиной искусственное солнце стояло в зените, в вольере угробов клонилось к закату. Пустыня, где обосновалась Эмма, плавилась под ярким полуденным зноем, а во влажных тропических лесах царили сумерки. 

Грейвз безуспешно пытался успокоить тревогу, завидуя Ньюту, который, вроде бы, в любой ситуации умудрялся чувствовать себя невозмутимо и уверенно. По крайней мере, он нашел себе занятие, в отличие от Грейвза, который, не в силах усидеть на месте, нервно мерил шагами пространство чемодана, порой казавшегося ему поистине бесконечным. Опасность, исходившая от притаившихся тварей (Грейвз не купился на уверения Ньюта о том, что они совершенно безобидны), немного отвлекала, заставляя сосредоточиться на чем-то конкретном.

Грейвз старался не вспоминать, что буквально несколько часов назад добровольно признал себя пособником Гриндевальда, целиком и полностью разделявшим его идеи и методы. Старался не думать, что прямо сейчас делает Агне. Старался не представлять, что ждет их в Пруссии. От этих мыслей сейчас не было никакого проку – одна лишь бесконечная закольцованная тревога, о которой так метко отозвался Ньют, заметив как-то вскользь, что тот, кто беспокоится, страдает дважды. Грейвз был с ним совершенно согласен. И все же не мог успокоиться и вернуться к хижине, где были Ньют и Криденс, хотя и понимал, что каждая минута оттягивания неизбежного разговора только увеличивает взаимные подозрения и недоверие.

Через вольер, изображавший широкую степную равнину, протекал ручей. Грейвз замедлил шаги, задумчиво следя за блестящей струйкой журчащей воды, потом разулся и снял обувь. Ручей оказалась ледяным, пальцы тут же свело, а в голове странным образом прояснилось. Грейвз глубоко вздохнул, нагнулся и зачерпнул воды в горсть. Долго вглядывался в собственное искаженное отражение, прежде чем умыться, - небритый усталый человек со спутанными седеющими волосами, падавшими на лицо, был похож и одновременно совершенно не похож на Персиваля Грейвза, которого он привык каждое утро видеть в зеркале нью-йоркской квартиры. 

Тот Персиваль Грейвз, глава департамента охраны магического правопорядка, правая рука Президента Пиквери, потомственный аврор, всегда гладко выбритый, шикарно одетый и привыкший планировать не только рабочий график, но и личное время – сколько его осталось в человеке, в которого превратился Грейвз теперь? И если уж на то пошло – что видят окружающие, когда смотрят на него – такого? Что видит Криденс, например? Или Ньют? Что увидела в нем Агне? 

Бескрайняя степь, вдали соединявшаяся с линией горизонта, вдруг пошла волнами, смялась, потеряла глубину и отъехала в сторону, как простая занавеска. В образовавшейся дыре на месте магического пейзажа показалась голова Ньюта. 

\- Агне справилась. Она уже на борту, пароход на всех парах идет в Кеннигсберг, а там до Растенбурга рукой подать, - радостно сообщил он. 

Грейвз кивнул. Почему-то эта новость особого облегчения не принесла.

\- Спасибо. Где Криденс?

Ньют, уже собравшийся нырять обратно за занавеску, резко остановился и поднял на Грейвза спокойный прозрачный взгляд – в нем не было ни осуждения, ни злости, одно только отстраненное вежливое любопытство.

\- Созрел для разговора, Персиваль?

\- Может быть, - огрызнулся Грейвз. С Криденсом в самом деле нужно было поговорить сразу, объяснить, что так было нужно и единственно правильно, вот только Грейвз пока не мог убедить в этом даже себя, а все попытки как-то разложить по полочкам его безумное решение слишком походили на оправдания. Как бы он ни боялся увидеть в собственном отражении черную пустоту взгляда Гриндевальда, молочно-белая пелена в остекленевших глазах Криденса пугала его несравнимо больше. А еще боль – боль осознанного предательства. Вспомнились магические узоры, которые он чертил на предплечьях Криденса, и теплые оранжевые блики, мерцавшие на его коже…

\- Ну, разумеется, - Ньют усмехнулся, но не обидно, а понимающе. – Он вольере лунтелят. Они ласковые и понравились ему больше прочих. 

Грейвз выбрался из ручья и, игнорируя ботинки, подошел к Ньюту, который, видимо, раздумал уходить и теперь внимательно наблюдал за ним, уперев руки в бока. 

\- Как он? – тихо спросил Грейвз.

\- С учетом всего случившегося – нормально, - Ньют пожал плечами. – Но… ты же понимаешь, для него и так твое имя накрепко связано с именем Гриндевальда. Потребовалось много времени и усилий… в том числе, твоих усилий, Персиваль, чтобы он стал видеть двух разных волшебников, а не отражение Гриндевальда в тебе. 

Грейвз невольно вздрогнул. Ньют вопросительно поднял брови.

\- Что? 

Иногда Грейвз ненавидел скамандеровскую проницательность. И тем удивительнее для него оказалась внезапная потребность сказать все, как есть, и сказать именно Ньюту. Раньше Грейвз мог позволить себе слабость только в присутствии Пиквери, и только в ее компании чувствовал себя настолько свободно, чтобы в самом деле захотеть поделиться чем-то сокровенным и личным. 

\- Учитывая, что почти весь магический мир видит во мне отражение Гриндевальда, я и сам скоро поверю, что так оно и есть, - медленно проговорил он, не глядя на Ньюта. – Агне даже убеждать не пришлось, она и без того ни в чем не сомневалась.

Грейвз не знал, что именно хочет услышать от Ньюта и хочет ли вообще. Но ни капли не удивился, почувствовав, как на плечо ему опустилась теплая ладонь.

\- Но ты же знаешь, что это неправда. И Криденс знает. И Тина, и Куинни. Я думаю, даже госпожа Президент не верит в то, что говорит газетчикам. Ты поступил так, как считал правильным, потому что верил, что иначе будет хуже.

\- Вот только последствия для нас всех могут перевесить сиюминутную пользу моего решения, - криво усмехнулся Грейвз. 

Ньют не судил его, и это было странно, потому что сам Грейвз поступил бы иначе – он уже поступил иначе, когда накинулся на Ньюта, обвиняя в недальновидности и безрассудстве после того, как вытащил его из контрабандистского притона в «Зеленом пламени». Грейвз не привык к такому безоценочному принятию, тем более, что знал – Ньют не одобряет его решение с Агне. Не одобряет – и все равно признает право Грейвза поступить так, как он поступил.

\- Могут, - легко согласился на это Ньют. – Мы не провидцы, чтобы читать будущее. Но это еще не повод, чтобы не рисковать. 

Сжав напоследок плечо Грейвза, он отступил в сторону. Грейвз поднял голову. Ньют улыбался уже знакомой ему чуть смущенной ободряющей улыбкой и смешно морщил нос. Только сейчас Грейвз впервые понял – нет, прочувствовал, - что младший Скамандер в самом деле такой, каким кажется. И парадоксальным образом – совершенно иной. Он не играет в показное дружелюбие, не пытается оспаривать авторитет Грейвза или навязывать ему свою волю. У него нет двойных мотивов и скрытых целей, он просто действует по своим собственным правилам, потому что – так же, как Грейвз – не может иначе. И он в самом деле не держит на Грейвза зла за выходку с Агне и Фидо. 

\- Хмм… Спасибо, наверное, - пробормотал Грейвз. 

\- Не за что, - кивнул ему Ньют. – Тем более, ты оказался прав – в «Пламени» не оказалось никого, кто мог бы переправить нас на континент. 

Грейвз подавился заготовленной фразой, а Ньют, довольный эффектом, ухмыльнулся и направился в сторону хижины, небрежно засунув руки в карманы брюк. Грейвз молча смотрел на его удалявшуюся фигуру, словно видел впервые – он только сейчас осознал, что, во-первых, они все-таки перешли на неформальное «ты», а, во-вторых, он ничего не имел против. 

 

***

Криденс его ждал. Едва Грейвз появился в затененном вольере, где над головой в густо-синем мареве висела огромная желтая луна, он вскочил на ноги и повернулся к нему всем телом. Стайка лунтелят, с которыми он играл, сгрудилась вокруг и с любопытством уставилась на Грейвза своими неправдоподобно огромным глазами. 

\- Прости, что не пришел раньше, - искренне извинился Грейвз. – Нужно было все объяснить сразу.

Криденс не стал уверять, что все в порядке – они оба знали, что это было бы ложью. Он неловко кивнул, глядя на Грейвза с настороженностью, но без страха и подозрения. 

\- Я понимаю… Иначе эта девушка не стала бы нам помогать, и нас поймали бы авроры… или Гриндевальд, - тихо сказал он. 

\- И я не придумал ничего лучше, как добровольно назваться адептом его секты, - с горечью ответил Грейвз. 

Он подошел ближе. Здесь царили мягкие успокаивающие сумерки, и Грейвз вдруг ощутил как сильно устал. В бытность главой департамента магического правопорядка доводилось порой не спать несколько дней, и его тренированный организм легко выдерживал такие нагрузки, но постоянное напряжение последних недель, видимо, давало себя знать. 

\- Прости, - добавил он еще тише, прикрыв глаза. После яркого искусственного солнца лунный свет приятно успокаивал. 

А когда он опять поднял веки, Криденс оказался совсем близко и с беспокойством заглядывал ему в лицо. 

\- Мистер Грейвз… Не надо. Я же сказал, что понимаю.

\- Ты говорил с Ньютом? – впрочем, было бы странно, если бы не говорил.

\- Да. Но я не поэтому… 

\- Я боялся, что ты опять начнешь видеть во мне Гриндевальда, - перебил его Грейвз. – Потому избегал тебя. 

Он решил, что нет причин говорить намеками или щадить чьи-то чувства – свои или Криденса, - так что чем раньше это будет сказано, тем лучше. На долю секунды его затопила паника, когда Криденс пораженно выдохнул и недоверчиво качнул головой – но потом его резко схватили за руку, и Грейвзу вдруг стало жарко. Криденс сжимал его ладонь и решительно – почти сердито, так, что отросшие пряди хлестали по лицу – мотал головой.

\- Нет, нет, нет, мистер Грейвз. Я никогда его в вас не видел... может быть, в самом начале, когда мы встретились в подземельях. Но тогда я мало что понимал и был напуган. А потом… Помните, я говорил, что вы разные? Я с самого начала… когда мисс Тина рассказала мне, что Гриндевальд украл вашу внешность… я тогда еще подумал, что вам пришлось много хуже, чем мне. Вы ведь не были ни в чем виноваты.

\- Откуда ты мог это знать?..

\- Но я знал! – Криденс нахмурился, непонимающе вглядываясь в лицо Грейвза. – И мисс Тина знала. Гриндевальд даже с вашим лицом был… другой. Пугающий. Жуткий. А вы… похожи на свою магию, помните? Теплый, яростный, но не обжигающий. Обскур почувствовал вас тогда… и я тоже чувствую. Я знаю – вы не он. Я не перепутаю, не сомневайтесь.

\- Я не сомневаюсь, - согласился Грейвз.

В груди разливалось тепло – то тепло, о котором говорил Криденс, или другое, сейчас это не имело значения. Грейвз чуть наклонился вперед и прислонился лбом ко лбу Криденса, который поначалу, как обычно, замер от неожиданности, но не стал отодвигаться. Грейвз опять закрыл глаза, скользнув в бархатную темноту. В его свободную руку – не ту, которую по-прежнему сжимал Криденс, - ткнулся мокрый нос любопытного лунтеленка. 

\- Мистер Грейвз? – прошептал Криденс после молчания, длившегося, казалось, целую вечность. 

\- Да? – спросил Грейвз, так и не открыв глаз.

\- Вы улыбаетесь.

\- Неужели? – Грейвз в самом деле улыбался. Только почему-то осознал это только после слов Криденса. 

\- Да. А еще… вы устали.

Грейвз почувствовал на своем лице осторожное прикосновение. Криденс, не отстраняясь, коснулся его заросших щек, закрытых век, густых бровей, отвел в лица упавшую длинную прядь волос и замер. Грейвз услышал его глубокий вдох, словно Криденс собирался с головой нырять в ледяную воду, а потом изучающие пальцы легко прикоснулись к его потрескавшимся губам, очертили контур верхней, затем нижней. 

\- Я никогда не хотел вот так касаться его, - прошептал Криденс, и каждое слово теплым выдохом ложилось на кожу Грейвза. – А вас хочу. Мистер Грейвз…

\- Персиваль.

\- Что? – Грейвз ощутил его замешательство.

\- Не зови меня «мистер Грейвз». Меня зовут Персиваль. Раньше меня называла так только Серафина Пиквери, которую ты знаешь, как Президента МАКУСА. Теперь не зовет никто… за исключением присутствующих в этом чемодане, наверное.

Криденс откинулся назад, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза. Он казался сбитым с толку и до крайности смущенным – очевидно, Грейвз в своем стремлении разобраться со всем недосказанным раз и навсегда выбрал не самый подходящий момент.

\- Что? Считаешь, это чересчур? – поддразнил он в неуклюжей попытке немного разрядить обстановку. 

Криденс слабо улыбнулся.

\- Нет… Просто непривычно. Я никогда даже мысленно не обращался к вам… то есть…

\- Просто скажи это. Мое имя, - предложил Грейвз. Ему в самом деле очень хотелось услышать, как Криденс его произносит, как выдыхает «Персиваль» ему в губы за секунду до поцелуя… впрочем, Грейвз резко оборвал разгулявшиеся фантазии. Он не станет торопиться – не стал бы в любом случае, даже если бы они оставались в безопасности, а не бежали в неизвестность, преследуемые с одной стороны аврорами, а с другой – Гриндевальдом. И дело было не только в том, что в Криденсе удивительным, почти магическим образом сочетались уязвимость и смертоносность обскура, который мог вырваться в любой момент. Грейвзу нечего было ему противопоставить, точно так же, как и головокружительному отчаянному чувству, охватывавшему его всякий раз, когда Криденс к нему прикасался или смотрел, как сейчас – открыто, чуть смущенно, с восхитительно яркой смесью жажды, предвкушения и изумленного недоверия во взгляде. 

\- Персиваль, - несмело повторил Криденс, будто пробуя имя на вкус, и улыбнулся, выжидательно глядя на Грейвза в неосознанном поиске одобрения – от привычки сверяться с реакцией окружающих, накрепко вбитой Мэри Лу, ему пока избавиться не удалось. 

Грейвз рассмеялся – он редко смеялся так искренне и беззаботно, сам не зная, почему и зачем. Криденс после секундного замешательства к нему присоединился – лунтелята окружили их любопытным кольцом, вытягивая свои длинные шеи и тараща круглые глаза, в которых многократно отражалась искусственная луна.

\- Все, стоп, хватит, - строго попытался приказать сам себе Грейвз, чувствуя, как в груди зарождается настоящая истерика. – Нет, я не тебе, - пояснил он Криденсу, - просто рядом с тобой я совершенно теряю голову.

\- Правда? – Криденс явно обрадовался.

\- Да, только это отнюдь не комплимент ни тебе, ни мне, - вздохнул Грейвз. Отголоски несвоевременного веселья еще вспыхивали где-то под ребрами. – Я не знаю, что с нами будет дальше.

Криденс пожал плечами подозрительно скамандеровским жестом.

\- Никто не знает. Ньют говорит, главное – что мы пока живы. 

\- Как оптимистично.

\- Да. И я думаю, он прав, - Криденс тоже посерьезнел. – Это настоящее чудо. То есть… я должен был умереть еще тогда в подземке… но почему-то выжил. И все еще живу с этой тварью внутри. 

Он рассеянно отвел от лица отросшую прядь. Грейвз машинально отметил, что он стал делать это постоянно – волосы отросли достаточно, чтобы лезть в глаза и мешать, - но ножницы не просил, осознав не так давно, что никто не собирается насмехаться над его вьющимися локонами.

\- Ты чувствуешь его? – спросил Грейвз. Он ненавидел разговоры об обскуре едва ли не больше Криденса, но не спросить не мог. И все же резкий утвердительный кивок отозвался тянущей боль в груди – обскур незримой черной тенью присутствовал рядом с Криденсом всегда, даже в безопасном скамандеровском чемодане, даже в то время, как пальцы Криденса блуждали по лицу Грейвза, а дыхание согревало его губы. 

\- Тебе… больно?

На этот раз Криденс молчал дольше. Он словно прислушивался к себе, опасаясь неосторожным движением спровоцировать давнюю неизлечимую болезнь. Грейвз мысленно проклял себя на то, что спросил. 

\- Н-нет, - и уже увереннее, - нет. Я просто его чувствую, и все. Его присутствие, его жажду. Но вы не думайте, мистер… то есть, Персиваль. Я его держу. И буду держать, что бы ни случилось. Я просто думал над тем, что вы сказали… что не знаете, что будет завтра. Я каждый раз сомневаюсь, наступит ли для меня следующий день. Будет ли какое-нибудь завтра вообще.

Криденс рассеянно погладил лунтеленка, ткнувшегося мордой в его бедро. В его голосе не было отчаяния, страха или злости – одна бесконечная печаль, и Грейвз в который раз пожалел, что так невовремя встрял со своим идиотским решением перейти на обращение по имени. Если бы он не прервал Криденса, тот бы его поцеловал, и им не пришлось бы сейчас вести этот тягостный разговор – только не сейчас, не здесь, не после того головокружительного счастья, которое он испытал, пусть только на один-единственный миг…

\- Я вас расстроил, - произнес Криденс почти с удивлением.

Грейвзу померещился скрытый упрек. Криденс порой слишком хорошо чувствовал его настроение – была ли в этом вина обскура, вытянувшего из Грейвза часть магии, или все-таки природная чуткость Криденса, он не знал.

\- Нет, что ты. Конечно, я бы предпочел не поднимать тему обскура вообще, так же, как и ты, - вздохнул Грейвз. И предупредительно вскинул руку. – И даже не думай делать вид, что не знаешь, почему.

Это вызвало у Криденса улыбку. Грейвз кивнул.

\- Но не в моих правилах прятать голову в песок… Кстати, ты когда-нибудь видел настоящих страусов?

Все еще улыбаясь, Криденс отрицательно помотал головой. 

\- А мне доводилось. В юности я был на страусиной ферме и, помнится, мне очень хотелось своими глазами увидеть, как они проделывают этот фокус. Но, увы, те страусы оказались зловредными птицами, и я не добился ничего, кроме довольно болезненного укуса от самого крупного экземпляра… Теперь, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, почему я не очень уютно чувствую себя среди всего этого зоопарка Скамандера.

Криденс рассмеялся.

\- Неправда. Лунтелятам вы нравитесь.

\- В самом деле? Тем хуже для них. 

Повисло неловкое молчание. Криденс с преувеличенным вниманием гладил жмущегося к нему лунтеленка, а Грейвз - вопреки сказанному - просто не хотел возвращаться к тягостной для обоих теме. Обскур был для них пресловутым метафорическим слоном в комнате, которого они старательно и вежливо обходили. Оба знали, что он здесь – нависшая немая угроза, которая рано или поздно вновь потребует себе жертву.

Может, Криденс и Ньют правы – если жизнь становится слишком непредсказуемой, то каждый новый день стоит воспринимать, как подарок, который завтра могут отнять? Если будущее зависит от слишком многих факторов, нужно ли пытаться предсказать их все до одного, зная, что это в принципе невозможно? 

У Грейвза не было ответов. В своей прошлой, хорошо организованной жизни он слишком привык полагаться на себя, отлаженный механизм МАКУСА и аврората, правила и законы, составлявшие суть магического сообщества Америки и департамента охраны магического правопорядка. Гриндевальд, позаимствовавший его внешность, не оставил от этой уверенности камня на камне. А теперь Грейвзу волей судьбы выпало сыграть роль одного из его последователей, и от того, как он справится с этой ролью, зависит не только его жизнь, но и жизни Криденса и Ньюта. 

\- Нам нужно вести себя с этой девушкой, Агне, очень осмотрительно, - сказал Грейвз вслух. 

Криденс поднял голову и озадаченно нахмурился. 

\- Какое все-таки странное у нее имя.

\- Она родом из Литвы. Там такие имена – не редкость. Думаю, ей лучше не знать про обскура. Газеты о тебе не писали, так что широкая общественность ничего не знает о твоей роли в разрушении МАКУСА и освобождении Гриндевальда. 

Хмурая складка на лбу Криденса стала глубже, но он остался спокойным. 

\- Хорошо. Тогда, что мне говорить о себе, если она спросит?

\- Тебе лучше вообще с ней разговаривать поменьше. Особенно насчет Гриндевальда, его идей и… общего блага. 

\- Думаю, она скоро поймет, что я… не обычный волшебник. У меня нет палочки и колдовать я не умею, - настойчиво сказал Криденс. – Мис… Персиваль, она все равно узнает…

\- Нет, если я скажу, что ты сквиб. Иногда в магических семьях рождаются дети, не владеющие магией, - пояснил Грейвз в ответ на безмолвный вопрос. – Так будет лучше, а для Агне станет лишним подтверждением стройности теорий Гриндевальда о новом мире, в котором есть достойное место для сквибов, и сами сквибы его в этом всячески поддерживают. 

Криденс неуверенно кивнул, но в его взгляде читалось явное сомнение. Грейвз вздохнул и обнял его за плечи.

\- Я сам еще ничего не знаю, Криденс. Как говорить с этой девушкой, о чем и какими словами. Нам нужно добраться до Растенбурга, а в ее обществе это будет сделать быстрее, проще и намного безопаснее. Я… ты же понимаешь, мне вряд ли удастся избежать разговоров о Гриндевальде. Помни, что все это вынужденная мера, хорошо?

Криденс опять кивнул – на этот раз гораздо увереннее. 

\- Хорошо, - подвел итог Грейвз. – Пора возвращаться в хижину, иначе наш друг Ньют, пожалуй, решит, что нас съел нунду. 

Криденс покачал головой, пряча за челкой весело блеснувшие глаза.

\- Вряд ли.

\- В любом случае, пойдем.

Грейвз потянул Криденса за руку к выходу из вольера и только на полдороге понял, что забыл ботики в траве, и мелкие камешки теперь чувствительно впивались в его босые ступни. Возвращаться он не стал, вместо этого позволив себе держать ладонь Криденса в своей почти до самой хижины, и резко выпустил ее только тогда, когда перед поворотом вдруг услышал оживленные голоса. Обменявшись с Криденсом недоуменным обеспокоенным взглядом, он поспешил вперед. 

На полянке перед хижиной за ветхим колченогим столом устроился Ньют, увлеченно рассказывавший какую-то байку из жизни Министерства магии, а рядом с горящими глазами и приоткрытым от удивления ртом сидела Агне, внимавшая каждому его слову. Завидев босого Грейвза и Криденса, она резво вскочила на ноги, едва не опрокинув ненадежный стол на себя. 

\- Это самое чудесное волшебство, которое я видела!


	28. Глава 28

Агне оказалась любознательной и разговорчивой особой, всегда готовой спрашивать и внимательно выслушивать подробный ответ, попутно закидывая собеседника сотней вопросов, относящихся и не относящихся к изначальной теме. Для аврора, наверное, это было весьма неплохое качество, но для опального преследуемого волшебника, к тому же выдававшего себя за темного мага, - определенно мешавшее. Грейвз с самого начала был против того, чтобы Ньют привечал ее в чемодане, но Ньют, внимательно выслушав его доводы, как обычно поступил по-своему. Казалось, ему нравилась компания общительной яркой девушки. Один раз Грейвз подслушал, как Агне с изумленным восхищением интересовалась у него, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы добраться до конца магически расширенного вольера, если идти небыстрым шагом, и даже повеселился, наблюдая, как растерянно вытянулось лицо Ньюта, когда он вынужден был признаться, что никогда не интересовался этим вопросом. 

Сам Грейвз старался избегать Агне – так же, как и Криденс, который на все ее попытки вовлечь себя в разговор отделывался односложными ответами, отводил взгляд и старался побыстрее найти себе какое-нибудь занятие, желательно в противоположном конце чемодана. К самому Грейвзу Агне обращалась редко – очевидно, робела, потому что в памяти еще свежи были впечатления их встречи, да и придуманная репутация «спасителя Гриндевальда» располагала, скорее, к опасливому восхищению издали, чем к задушевным разговорам. К сожалению, Грейвз знал, что это не продлится долго. Но пока она не слишком донимала его, удовлетворяясь компанией Ньюта, и даже, к удивлению Грейвза, не расспрашивала ни о причинах настойчивого стремления в Растенбург, ни о тайной миссии, порученной Грейвзу самим Гриндевальдом. Возможно, выжидала подходящего случая или просто не знала, как ненавязчиво затронуть эту тему. Возможно, банально боялась Грейвза, его возможностей и предполагаемых связей среди темных магов, успев сто раз пожалеть о своем опрометчивом решении помочь, - но в это как раз верилось меньше всего. Грейвз подозревал, что страх у Агне в принципе был редким гостем, и что она из тех бесшабашных авантюристов, которые быстро принимают решения и не сворачивают с выбранного пути до самого конца, каким бы плачевным он ни оказался. Среди авроров МАКУСА такие были не редкостью, вот только боевые операции с их участием приходилось планировать особенно тщательно – в пылу сражения они обычно не щадили ни себя, ни окружающих. 

Держа своеобразную вежливую дистанцию с Грейвзом, Агне, тем не менее, обрушила бурю восторгов на диковинки скамандеровского чемодана. Наверное, будь ее воля, она с удовольствием посвятила бы все время их недолгого путешествия изучению магических зверей и наложенных на вольеры чар расширения, - но она все же была аврором, и, насколько Грейвз мог судить, неплохим аврором. Поэтому она не забывала о конспирации и проводила наверху ровно столько времени, сколько необходимо одинокой путешествующей девушке-ведьме, чтобы не вызвать подозрений у экипажа и попутчиков. 

\- Волшебники редко пользуются изобретениями нечаров, - поделилась как-то Агне во время чаепития, которое Ньют зачем-то устраивал всякий раз, когда она спускалась в чемодан. Грейвз уже знал, что нечарами она называла не-магов. Из-за ее свистящего акцента это непривычное слово звучало еще более странно. – Вот, например, этот пароход – явно же нечаровских рук дело, волшебники только немного подправили его магией. Иногда без этого не обойтись – через пролив на метле не перелетишь, далеко. На материке большинство старых домов с каминной сетью разрушено войной, а новых либо нет, либо все они действуют только на коротких расстояниях. Аппарировать слишком опасно, а порт-ключи все наперечет. Да и все равно не дали бы мне в Министерстве порт-ключ…

\- В Пруссии есть свое Министерство магии? – спросил Ньют, бросив взгляд на Грейвза, который делал вид, что читает потрепанный фолиант, на который он недавно наткнулся в хижине среди хлама. Фолиант почему-то оказался не-маговским романом.

Агне в ответ вгрызлась в черствое печенье, запас которых у Ньюта, видимо, был поистине неисчерпаем.

\- Есть. После войны и хаоса, который устроили нечары, прежний министр сбежал. В Швейцарию, кажется. Новое не создавали очень долго, не было ни аврората, ни законов как таковых. Даже на Статут всем было плевать, хотя во многих городах почти не осталось волшебников, которые могли бы его нарушить… 

Она помолчала, сосредоточенно пережевывая печенье. Грейвз, скользя глазами по странице, в очередной раз машинально отметил, что мистер Уэллс, значившийся как автор этого безумного текста, определенно был нетипичным представителем не-магов.

\- Нас и сейчас очень мало. Даже на этом пароходе… многие едут в Англию, где поспокойнее и порядка больше. Обратно возвращаются единицы.

\- То есть затеряться в толпе у нас не получится, - криво усмехнулся Ньют.

\- У моей бабушки вам ничего не угрожает, - с жаром ответила Агне. – Уж поверьте, если наш хутор в войну не нашли нечары, пожегшие все окрестности, то нынешних авроров бояться тем более нечего.

В романе не-мага Уэллса нервный молодой человек как раз запустил диковинную машину, которая, в отличие от хроноворота, могла перемещаться в бесконечно далекое прошлое и будущее. Грейвз, ощутив странное беспокойство, захлопнул книгу – вечером он прочтет некоторые особо впечатлившие его отрывки Криденсу, которого неожиданно увлекли идеи мистера Уэллса. Впрочем, неудивительно, если до недавнего времени ему позволяли читать только Библию и салемские агитки, хотя Грейвз подозревал, что Криденсу просто нравилось слушать его голос – и эффект был бы тот же, даже если бы Грейвз зачитывал ему телефонный справочник Нью-Йорка. 

\- В Растенбург можно быстро попасть из Кенигсберга? – спросил он, все еще глядя на книгу у себя в руках. 

Агне помолчала немного, потом осторожно ответила:

\- Да. Министерство обустроилось в замке, который нечары называют Кенигсбергским. В Европе сеть каминов есть почти во всех старинных замках, Растенбург не исключение. 

\- И ты сможешь воспользоваться министерским камином? – спросил Грейвз, наконец-то поднимая глаза на девушку. 

Агне вновь поколебалась, но потом все же уверенно кивнула. 

\- Если я скажу, что мне нужно срочно попасть домой, думаю, мне не откажут. Мистер Шульц меня хорошо знает.

\- Шульц? Министр?

\- Нет, - Агне рассмеялась, тряхнув коротко стриженной головой. – Смотритель замка. Министра почти никогда нет в стране, он на выездных совещаниях то в Германии, то в Польше, то в Англии. Мистер Шульц нас встретит… вернее, меня. Когда обогнем Данию, я позову Черныша и отправлю с ним сообщение. 

\- Черныш? – моментально заинтересовался Ньют.

\- Мой ворон, - с гордостью пояснила Агне. – Очень умная птица, он со мной с самого детства. Я сама не помню, но бабушка рассказывала, что он выклевал глаза двум нечарам, когда их отряд явился в нашу деревню. 

Грейвзу категорически не понравилось направление разговора, но Ньют, конечно, не мог сменить тему, пока не удовлетворит свое любопытство.

\- Это было… во время войны? – осторожно поинтересовался он.

\- Нет. После, - резко ответила Агне, решительно отодвигая от себя чашку и хмурясь. Ее глаза, и без того почти черные, еще больше потемнели, а черты лица словно заострились. Даже речь изменилась, стала отрывистой, четкой, словно каждое произнесенное слово было маленьким смертоносным снарядом, которым она целила в собеседников. – Нечары постоянно воюют. Им вечно чего-то недостает, они хитроумны, злы, завистливы и постоянно заняты дележкой всего, что хотят заполучить. А еще они жестоки – даже к таким же нечарам, как они сами, что уж говорить о нас, магах. Бабушка говорила, что раньше было по-другому, мы жили бок о бок в согласии и мире, дети нечаров играли с маленькими ведьмами и колдунами, и никто никого не боялся. Мы были слишком беспечны, почти не скрывались, потому что не видели в этом смысла, и Статут о неразглашении многим казался глупостью. Бабушка, например, в юности и не слышала о нем, а в России, говорят, многие маги открыто жили среди нечаров, не прячась. Впрочем, ни к чему хорошему их это не привело. Мы все поплатились.

Тут она вдруг оборвала свою неожиданно пламенную речь, плотно сжала губы в тонкую линию и глубоко вздохнула. 

\- Извините. Я, пожалуй, пойду, а то опоздаю на ужин. Леди Батлер как раз обещала рассказать мне что-то занимательное про своих венгерских кузенов, - и сморщила нос, моментально преображаясь обратно в смешливую бойкую девушку, в которой никто не заподозрил бы и толики злой горечи, до краев наполнявшей каждое ее слово всего несколько минут назад.

Ньют поднялся, чтобы ее проводить, коротко взглянув на Грейвза перед тем, как скрыться в хижине. Грейвз увидел в его глазах отражение своей тревоги – как он и предполагал, мотивы Агне симпатизировать Гриндевальду были куда глубже, чем у ее романтичного английского поклонника. С одной стороны это было им на руку, но вот с другой… Грейвз был рад, что Криденс не присутствовал при этом разговоре и не слышал ее слов. 

Ньют вернулся, приглушил свет над хижиной и сделал было шаг в направлении Грейвза, но потом вдруг передумал. С несвойственной ему нерешительностью сокрушенно покачал головой и ушел, не сказав ни слова. 

Позже, лежа в темноте, разбавленной неярким светом люмоса, Грейвз вполголоса читал о приключениях главного героя, которого диковинная Машина закинула в мир будущего. Криденс лежал рядом, подперев голову рукой, и внимательно слушал. Ему все еще требовалось время, чтобы разрешить себе подвинуться ближе, разделить на двоих тепло импровизированной кровати. Каждый раз, когда вечером он появлялся на пороге, Грейвз читал в его глазах немой вопрос – можно ли войти? И каждый раз, когда Криденс все-таки решался на первое – самое трудное – прикосновение, он замирал, оценивая, словно прислушивался к себе и Грейвзу – можно ли? И только, если отвечал себе «да», не колеблясь, устраивался ближе, брал за руку или давал понять, что можно прикоснуться к нему. Несмотря на настойчивые просьбы, он по-прежнему путался, называя Грейвза то «мистером», то «Персивалем», что создавало дополнительные сложности и отнюдь не помогало чувствовать себя непринужденнее и раскованнее. Агне и незримое присутствие Гриндевальда, ставшее с ее появлением еще ощутимее, давило на них обоих. 

Становилось легче только по вечерам, когда Криденс устраивался рядом, позволяя себе ненадолго уйти в вымышленный мир странной не-маговской книги, а потом засыпал, доверчиво прижавшись к Грейвзу. Что бы ни случалось днем, Криденс приходил всегда. 

Вот и теперь Грейвз читал, терпеливо ожидая, пока черноволосая голова не опустится на его плечо, щекоча щеку прядями отросших волос, пока Криденс, неловко ворочаясь, не придвинется ближе, пока не заглянет, любопытствуя, в книгу, стараясь найти строчку, которую читал Грейвз. Но сегодня Криденс был особенно напряжен. Грейвз чувствовал на себе его пристальный взгляд и понимал, что спокойным вечер не будет. 

\- Со мной сегодня Агне говорила, - сказал вдруг Криденс. 

Грейвз замолчал и покосился на него. С тех самых пор, как пароход взял курс на Кенигсберг, и Агне стала частым гостем в чемодане, Криденс избегал ее, как мог. Тема Агне и всего, что связано с ней и Гриндевальдом, стала такой же запретной, как и разговоры об обскуре. Поэтому заявление Криденса, как и желание поделиться этим, Грейвза удивило.

\- О чем? - осторожно спросил он. 

Криденс невесело усмехнулся, крутя в руках край пледа, служившего им одеялом.

\- О том, кто я такой и почему в бегах вместе с вами. Кем я вам прихожусь. И я вдруг понял… что не знаю ответа ни на один ее вопрос. 

Грейвз сглотнул вдруг пересохшим горлом.

\- И что ты ей сказал?

\- Ничего. Просто повернулся и ушел. Она даже не окликнула – наверное, посчитала меня полным идиотом, который не понимает, чего от него хотят. 

\- Она понимает, что есть вещи, о которых ей лучше не спрашивать, - резко ответил Грейвз. И добавил чуть тише. – И не знать. 

\- Она совсем не похожа на тех… на тех, кто желает кому-нибудь зла, - сказал Криденс с недоумением, словно жалуясь Грейвзу на очередное обнаруженное им несовершенство мира.

\- Возможно, она и не желает, - согласился Грейвз. 

Хотя он очень в этом сомневался - девушка явно была себе на уме, пусть даже это само по себе еще ни о чем не говорило. Этим вечером Агне ни разу не упомянула о попытке разговорить Криденса и за все время, прошедшее с начала путешествия, ни разу не пыталась выведать что-нибудь о нем у Ньюта или самого Грейвза. Ньют бы предупредил… 

\- Я все время боюсь, что она узнает про обскура… и Гриндевальда, - пробормотал Криденс, опустив голову. Грейвз прекрасно знал этот жест и этот тон – таким голосом Криденс корил себя за недостатки – истинные и мнимые, - и каждый раз захлебывался отчаянием от собственного бессилия.

\- Криденс. Посмотри на меня, - проговорил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно. 

Дождался быстрого взгляда из-под отросшей челки, не удержался и положил ладонь на бледную щеку, поворачивая лицо Криденса к свету. Криденс вздрогнул – не один раз, а несколько, как в самом начале, когда дичился всех вокруг и никому не позволял к себе прикасаться. Чужая боль пронзила Грейвза навылет.

\- Она не узнает. Неоткуда ей узнать. Это все временно, помнишь? 

И, нарушая самим же установленное правило, первым обхватил Криденса за плечи и потянул на себя. Почему-то стало жутко – как будто он опять стоял лицом к лицу с обскуром и совершенно ничего не мог поделать. Как будто весь его план – Растенбург, Разрыв, уничтожение обскура и возвращение Криденсу его изначальной магии – был не более, чем детской наивной верой в чудо, которого никогда не случится. 

Грейвза бросило в жар. Тело Криденса под его руками вдруг тоже показалось эфемерным, ненастоящим, и он заговорил, быстро и бессвязно, чтобы заглушить сомнения и страхи, свои и Криденса:

\- Потерпи, осталось совсем немного. Мы найдем формулу Разрыва и избавимся от обскура. Обещаю, вряд ли это займет много времени. И тогда ты будешь свободен – по-настоящему свободен, слышишь? Обскур – проклятье, просто необычное проклятье, и его можно снять, я уверен. Ты волшебник, Криденс, и судя по всему, сильный волшебник. Мы уедем из Европы, если захочешь. Туда, где Гриндевальд нас никогда не найдет. Мы будем…

Тут он осекся, потому что совершенно не представлял, что будет с ними после того, как Разрыв сработает как надо. Если сработает. Если они доберутся до Растенбурга живыми. Если… Грейвз в отчаянии прикрыл глаза, останавливая поток панических мыслей. То, что они продвинулись так далеко, уже само по себе было чудом. Криденс, живущий с голодным обскуром, пожиравшим его изнутри, был чудом. То, что происходило между ними – что уже было и что, может быть, еще будет, - было чудом, на которое Грейвз вообще никогда не рассчитывал. 

Криденс молчал, крепко обнимая его в ответ, дышал в шею, но не поднимал головы. Он раньше постоянно повторял, что верит Грейвзу, но поверил ли на этот раз в неубедительный жалкий лепет - было неясно. Слишком много «если»… Произнесенные слова, которые язык не поворачивался назвать искренними, жгли Грейвзу язык, но ничего, кроме них, просто не было.

\- Кто я для вас? – с губ Криденса наконец сорвался вопрос, мучивший его весь этот долгий день. Как финальный аккорд, как последняя черта, за которой может быть пропасть или спасение, - и страшно сделать шаг, но дольше оставаться в неизвестности невыносимо и невозможно. Эти тихие слова на выдохе обожгли кожу Грейвза, как кислота. 

\- Тот, кто рядом. Цель. Смысл. Кто угодно, - ответил он, практически не задумываясь. – Придумай любое определение тому, без кого невозможно, - и оно будет верным. 

Криденс медленно поднял голову – так, чтобы заглянуть лежавшему Грейвзу в лицо. С такого ракурса было видно лишь растрепанную челку, из-за которой блестели глаза, переносицу и правую скулу, подсвеченную люмосом. Грейвз не мог отвести от него взгляда. Наконец Криденс неловко двинулся, недоверчиво качнул головой:

\- Так… не бывает.

В его голосе слышалось искреннее недоумение. Грейвз тяжело вздохнул:

\- Я тоже думал, что так не бывает. Не со мной. Не в моей жизни.

Они смотрели друг на друга с одинаковым недоверчивым изумлением, одинаково оглушенные его словами. Что ж, возможно, Грейвзу все-таки было, что предложить Криденсу, кроме фальшивых утешений, и, возможно, он сделал хоть что-то правильно, потому что взгляд Криденса внезапно изменился. Грейвз чувствовал его тяжесть, от которой было трудно дышать, - ни перед мертвенной белизной зрачков Криденса, знаменующих превращение, ни перед гротескной мордой самого обскура у него не возникало этого странного ощущения неизбежности происходящего и того сорта страха, который пригвождает к месту, не давая сделать ни вздоха, ни движения. Он словно вновь оступился на канате, висевшем над пропастью, и летел, - но почему-то не вниз, а вверх. 

Криденс двинулся вперед едва заметно. Он словно плыл сквозь вязкий воздух хижины, и черты его лица в свете люмоса постепенно проявлялись, как черно-белый снимок на фотобумаге. А может, так только казалось Грейвзу, который смотрел на него, не отводя взгляда, - так пристально, что заломило в висках. 

Намерение Криденса не стало для него сюрпризом, и даже особого удивления не вызвало – но Грейвз все-таки закрыл глаза, когда ощутил на щеке слабое дуновение, а потом его губ осторожно коснулись обветренные губы. Криденс замер, не пытаясь целовать – он просто прижимался к губам Грейвза своими, сначала совсем легко, потом увереннее, а Грейвз боялся сделать хоть одно лишнее движение, - видит Мерлин, он уже и так достаточно ошибался, и потому тоже оставался неподвижным, позволяя Криденсу длить поцелуй столько, сколько ему захочется. В голове почему-то настойчиво крутились слова, которые он слышал лишь однажды от бывшего аврора, отошедшего от дел и занявшегося фермерством, - если коснуться крыльев бабочки, она уже никогда не сможет взлететь. Грейвз не собирался проверять это на практике. 

Криденс наконец отстранился. Его щеки наливались румянцем, словно на кожу щедро плеснули краски. У Грейвза в очередной раз кольнуло в груди. Криденс выглядел невозможно юным, растрепанным и абсолютно потерянным, будто не понимал толком, что произошло и как к этому относиться. Грейвз поймал этот миг искреннего откровенного смятения, в любой момент грозивший смениться неуверенностью, самообвинением и, быть может, разочарованием, - и улыбнулся. Криденс несколько ударов сердца просто смотрел на него, потом неуверенно и смущенно улыбнулся в ответ. Напряжение между ними схлынуло, как волна, оставив опустошенность и давящую усталость. 

\- Иди сюда, - тихо сказал Грейвз, и Криденс послушался, устроившись рядом. Щеки у него по-прежнем полыхали. 

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он нечетко куда-то в пространство между матрасом и плечом Грейвза.

\- За что? – Грейвз искренне удивился. Ему казалось, он не сделал ничего – вообще ничего – чтобы заслужить слова благодарности от Криденса, ни в конкретной ситуации, ни в принципе. 

\- Просто… просто спасибо, - повторил Криденс, не поднимая головы. 

\- Спи, - сказал на это Грейвз, обнимая его одной рукой и закидывая другую за голову. 

До Кенигсберга оставалось два дня пути, если, конечно, не случится ничего непредвиденного. 

***  
Ему опять снился повторяющийся кошмар – дементоры, танцующие в небе, багрово-черный гриб, вспухавший на горизонте, и Гриндевальд. На этот раз он опять был с лицом Грейвза и в аврорской форме МАКУСА – стоял посреди Малого зала заседаний Вулворт-билдинг, презрительно щуря свой светлый глаз на собравшихся в амфитеатре магов, которые аплодировали ему стоя. Грейвз видел смутно знакомые лица, и на всех было написано одно и то же выражение искренней радости и одобрения. В руках Гриндевальда сверкала серебряная цепь, и Грейвз все не мог рассмотреть ее получше, как ни пытался. Дементоры бесшумными тенями скользили совсем рядом, но почему-то не причиняли вреда собравшимся магам. Грейвзу казалось, они беззвучно кричали то ли ему, то ли Гриндевальду, но маги все аплодировали, выкрикивая что-то одобрительное, цепь звенела, и танец дементоров оставался невидимым для всех, кроме Грейвза. А потом небо над ними окрасилось багровым, повеяло удушливым жаром, и Гриндевальд обернулся к нему, горделиво вытягивая вперед руку с намотанной на нее цепью. Над его правым плечом черной тучей завис обскур. Гриндевальд издевательски усмехнулся и дернул рукой, не отрывая взгляда разноцветных глаз от Грейвза. Обскур послушно припал к земле, расстелившись живым покрывалом. Грейвз с ужасом смотрел на него, чувствуя, что задыхается от жара и пепла, когда вдруг проплывавший мимо дементор повернул к нему голову с провалом вместо лица. 

\- Берегись. Оглянешься – оступишься. Оступишься – заблудишься, - монотонно прозвучало у Грейвза в голове. Голос не был ни мужским, ни женским, а, может, был тем и другим одновременно.

Вокруг слышались аплодисменты и радостные выкрики. Черные щупальца пепла растянулись на полнеба. Огонь лизал сапоги Гриндевальда, который не обращал на это никакого внимания. 

\- Персиваль! Мистер Грейвз! Проснитесь! Проснитесь же!

Грейвз широко распахнул глаза, уставившись в темноту. Дышать было тяжело, веки жгло, словно под них насыпали песка. 

\- Люмос, - хрипло скомандовал он. 

Огонек получился маленьким и слабым. 

\- Слава богу, - послышался слева облегченный выдох. Грейвз почувствовал осторожное прикосновение к груди, где под рубашкой загнанно билось сердце. – Мист… Персиваль. Пожалуйста, скажите что-нибудь.

Грейвз медленно повернул голову, сфокусировав взгляд на Криденсе. Он сидел рядом и казался насмерть перепуганным.

\- Все нормально. Просто кошмар приснился, - попытался успокоить его Грейвз, гадая, что могло так переполошить Криденса. Он кричал? Пытался колдовать? Говорил что-нибудь странное? – Извини, если напугал.

\- Нет, - Криденс замотал головой. – Нет, не все нормально. Я же вижу. Эти сны… они вам часто снятся. Почему вы никогда не говорите…

Голос сорвался, и Криденс сердито сжал губы, чтобы успокоить невольную дрожь. Грейвз потянулся к нему и взял за руку, погладил большим пальцем теплую кожу.

\- Не о чем говорить, - мягко сказал он. – Это просто кошмар. Бывает. Давай спать, хорошо?

Криденс чуть заметно качнул головой, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Грейвза. В его глазах плескалась усталая горечь. Он знал, что Грейвз врет, и, может, был обижен его недоверием и нежеланием рассказать об увиденном кошмаре. Но спорить все же не стал – отрывисто кивнул и улегся рядом. Немного повозился, кинув вопросительный взгляд на Грейвза, и устроил левую руку у него на груди – так, чтобы ощущать сердцебиение. Грейвз благодарно улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, стараясь дышать ровно. Криденс невесомо погладил его сквозь рубашку и затих. Через несколько минут Грейвз услышал его размеренное глубокое дыхание – Криденс спал. 

Грейвз опустил глаза, наблюдая, как при каждом вдохе и выдохе движется ладонь Криденса, расслабленно лежавшая у него на груди. Он понимал, что шансов снова заснуть у него нет. В ушах все еще раздавалось далекое эхо аплодисментов, треск огня, и чудился запах гари, преследовавший его во сне. Грейвз прикрыл глаза, не сопротивляясь навязчивым воспоминаниям, и постарался ни о чем не думать.


	29. Глава 29

Пароход шел быстро, направляемый умелыми руками моряков и изрядной долей магии. Северное море для февраля было удивительно тихим, и Агне надеялась, что они обогнут Данию к вечеру следующего дня, но вмешалась погода. У побережья стало значительно холоднее, и море у берегов кое-где схватилось нестойкой коркой льда. Встречались ледяные глыбы и подальше – они медленно переваливались с волны на волну, и серый цвет облаков, отражавшийся в их скользких льдистых боках, сливался с серой свинцовой водой. Сигнальные чары, конечно, оповещали обо всех мало-мальски опасных препятствиях, встречавшихся на пути, но для спокойствия пассажиров экипаж парохода значительно снизил скорость. Агне жаловалась, что приходится часто обновлять согревающие чары, а ветер на палубе просто сносит с ног, и старалась найти предлог, чтобы подольше остаться в чемодане. 

Грейвзу чудилось, что время не движется, произвольно включаясь и выключаясь, как искусственное солнце в вольерах. После бессонной ночи, ловя на себе смущенно-обеспокоенные взгляды Криденса, который, казалось, не мог решить, чего боится больше – смотреть на Грейвза или отвести от него глаза хоть на секунду, - он с удивлением осознал, что спокойствие, нахлынувшее на него внезапно под утро, не являлось результатом одной лишь бессонницы. Цели, стоящие перед ним, не изменились, но словно исчезла застилавшая их пелена, и они наконец-то обрели четкость, стройность и главное, достижимость. 

Грейвз не загадывал далеко. Приоритетной задачей было без приключений добраться до Растенбурга, полагаясь на помощь Агне и поддерживая легенду о своих тесных связях с Гриндевальдом. При этом очень желательно было не вызвать подозрений у местного аврората и не дать зацепку Барвеллу, который наверняка уже в курсе, что в Британии их нет, а, значит, пристально следит за сводками с континента. Он - главный аврор, если верить Агне, и возможность оперативно получить информацию о всех подозрительных происшествиях для него проблемы не составит. 

Поэтому успех или провал зависели исключительно от того, привлекла ли Агне к себе повышенное внимание, или ее поспешный отъезд списали на что-то банальное. И к тому, удастся ли ей без лишних расспросов переправить чемодан в Растенбург. В любом случае все упиралось в Агне. Только от нее зависело, попадут ли они в нужный город и найдут ли схрон, упомянутый Экриздисом. Дальше Грейвз предпочитал не загадывать, да и роль Агне, как проводника и помощника, на этом заканчивалась. Дальше они справятся сами. Оставалось только понадежнее обеспечить ее лояльность.

Наутро после кошмара перед выходом из их с Криденсом общей «спальни» Грейвз внезапно обнял его, явно застав врасплох, но уловив вспыхнувшее в глазах радостное удивление, - ведь раньше он всегда ждал знака, негласного разрешения на прикосновение.

\- Это все временно, - тихо сказал Грейвз, повторяясь, и это звучало как эхо вчерашней ночи. – И вызвано необходимостью. Помни об этом, хорошо?

И так же внезапно отстранился. Криденс, обескураженный и взъерошенный, уставился на него во все глаза, но Грейвз только покачал головой. Разговоры ему и без того предстояли, и от одной мысли об этом горло сводило спазмом. 

Агне и Ньют пили чай, о чем-то беседовали и смеялись. Вернее, смеялась Агне, подперев ладонью подбородок и покачивая ногой, обутой в остроносый ботинок, а Ньют оживленно жестикулировал, чуть склонив голову набок, и улыбался. Грейвзу вдруг пришло в голову, насколько непринужденно и естественно смотрелась Агне среди искусственных вольеров и диковинных зверей – словно за несколько дней успела полностью освоиться и совершенно не ощущала себя здесь чужой и незваной. Что касалось Ньюта, нельзя было с уверенностью сказать, тяготился ли он ее обществом. Впрочем, в компании смешливой, легкой в общении девушки можно было в самом деле найти много плюсов. Все же наравне со смутной благодарностью Грейвз не мог не почувствовать укола зависти – Ньют без умолку болтал с ней на отвлеченные темы и, кажется, не имел с этим никаких проблем.

Изобразив на лице самое благодушное выражение, Грейвз подошел к ним, поздоровался и присел на свободный стул. Агне, не скрывая интереса, тут же уставилась на него блестящими темными глазами – выжидательно и чуть удивленно. Ньют вежливо кивнул и взмахнул палочкой, призывая из хижины еще одну чашку. Взгляд у него при этом был хитрый, но сочувственный. 

\- Рада, что вы присоединились к нам, мистер Грейвз, - дружелюбно сказала Агне. Грейвз рассеянно отметил, что от улыбки на ее щеках появлялись трогательные ямочки. Словно не было последнего неловкого разговора, словно они не пытались покалечить друг друга совсем недавно, словно Агне не стала преступницей в глазах закона магического общества, взяв с собой чемодан с беглецами.

\- Чаю? – спросил Ньют, подзывая чарами заварочный чайник, исходивший паром. 

\- Спасибо, не откажусь, - согласился Грейвз. Чай Ньюта в самом деле был вкусным – пряным и бодрящим, настоянным на невообразимой смеси трав, от которой, Грейвз был уверен, любой преподаватель гербологии пришел бы в ужас. 

\- У нас не было возможности серьезно поговорить раньше, - сказал Грейвз Агне, когда чай был тщательно размешан, и остатки заваренных трав улеглись на дно. – Я искренне благодарен тебе за самоотверженную помощь, но, полагаю, у тебя есть вопросы.

Агне бросила быстрый взгляд на Ньюта и фыркнула. 

\- Не стоит благодарности. Конечно, я вам помогла, как же иначе! Я даже понимаю, почему вы до сих пор мне не доверяете, - она повела плечами, намекая на алую аврорскую мантию, в которой ее впервые увидел Грейвз. – На вашем месте я бы тоже не доверяла. Ньют утверждает, что вы слишком подозрительный, но осторожность никогда не бывает лишней, уж я-то знаю.

\- Рад, что ты понимаешь мои опасения, - осторожно сказал Грейвз, наградив Ньюта мрачным взглядом. Тот в ответ принял самый невинный вид и в притворном удивлении поднял брови. 

Агне, заметив их переглядки, прыснула в кулак.

\- А вы забавный! Знаете, я совсем не так себе представляла сильных магов, вроде вас или герра Гриндевальда. Наши авроры – сплошь молодняк, а среди английских магов я совсем недавно и мало кого знаю.

\- Считаешь меня сильным магом? – Грейвз пригубил чай. Сравнение с Гриндевальдом, хоть и вполне ожидаемое, отозвалось холодом в груди.

\- Я прочитала все существующие публикации о побеге герра Гриндевальда, - с достоинством ответила Агне. – И видела колдографии американского Министерства магии… вернее того, что от него осталось. На это способны немногие маги – пусть даже вы действовали не в одиночку. 

\- И все же ты швырялась в меня заклинаниями, - напомнил ей Грейвз.

Агне вздохнула и поболтала чаем в чашке.

\- Попробовала застать врасплох. Не думайте, что я всерьез надеялась достать вас… хотя все мои наставники что в Растенбурге, что в Лондоне в один голос утверждали, что у меня талант к боевой магии, - добавила она не без гордости.

\- Ты все время рассказываешь о школе авроров и своей работе в аврорате и вместе с тем утверждаешь, что поддерживаешь идеи Грин… наши идеи. Тебя не смущает, что среди твоих коллег они считаются преступными?

\- Всего лишь официально, - презрительно протянула Агне. Потом склонила голову набок, в раздумье закусив губу, но все-таки продолжила. – Вас же это не смутило. Думаете, только в Америке глава аврората признает справедливость слов герра Гриндевальда? Только там понимают необходимость перемен? Думаете, в Европе среди авроров мало разумных магов, которые сыты по горло министерской бюрократией и беспомощностью?

\- Уверен, что нет, - совершенно искренне ответил Грейвз. Холодная тяжесть в груди росла с каждой минутой. Отрешенная улыбка Ньюта стала больше напоминать судорожную гримасу. Взгляд стал колючим и острым, совершенно преобразив его лицо. К счастью, Агне теперь смотрела только на Грейвза. 

\- Ты знаешь конкретные имена? Кроме твоего напарника, разумеется, - холодно спросил Грейвз. 

Агне сердито и обиженно тряхнула головой. 

\- Фидо еще совсем мальчишка. Я знаю магов и ведьм, которые говорят о необходимости перемен, но слишком слабы и нерешительны, чтобы в самом деле что-то изменить. Они трусливо прячутся и покорно ждут, когда в очередной раз придут нечары и сравняют их дома с землей. Или пока не появится кто-то, кто сделает все за них, подарит им счастливый безопасный новый мир. Я надеялась, что в Англии найду магов, готовых защищать себя и своих близких от угрозы нечаров, и стану для них своей. Герр Гриндевальд говорит, что неважно, какого ты происхождения и откуда родом, главное – твоя сила и твой талант. Поверьте, я талантливая ведьма, - Агне стиснула чашку с такой силой, что побелели кончики пальцев. Исчезли смешливость и полудетский задор. Глаза Агне горели, как два темных агата. – И я нашла вас. 

Грейвз скептически хмыкнул и сделал вид, что обдумывает ее слова, на самом деле едва сдерживая облегченный вздох. Агне не знала никого, кто всерьез был бы связан с Гриндевальдом – и убедиться в этом наверняка было нелишним. 

Чай остыл. В наступившей тишине Грейвз чувствовал на себе прожигающий взгляд Агне и понимал, что она ждет ответов на все невысказанные вопросы, накопившиеся за последние дни. 

\- Ты, наверное, знаешь, что Геллерт Гриндевальд, в отличие от многих, не боится обращаться к так называемой темной магии. 

Агне закивала.

\- Сильный волшебник не должен бояться силы заклятий, - уверенно сказала она. 

\- Именно. Разумеется, использовать их – это риск, но эффект древнего заклинания, на которое министерские чиновники наложили запрет, порой оказывается выше всяческих ожиданий, - Грейвз задумчиво перевел взгляд на Ньюта. – Современные запреты весьма причудливы. Скажем, магические звери, о которых так беспокоится мистер Скамандер. 

\- В Америке, например, они под запретом. Даже самого безобидного нюхлера держать нельзя, не говоря уже о разведении, - подтвердил Ньют. Его настороженность никуда не делась, но во взгляде, мельком брошенном на Грейвза, сверкнуло понимание. – Угробы на грани вымирания. Во время войны популяция драконов во всей Европе сократилась на треть. Помнишь Пикетта? На его сородичей охотятся контрабандисты, на черном рынке лукотрусы ценятся очень высоко. Чиновники из Министерства обычно закрывают на это глаза, потому что до зверей никому нет особого дела. 

Пикетт, словно почувствовав, что речь идет о нем, высунул свою зеленую мордочку из кармана скамандеровского жилета. Агне протянула к нему руку, но лукотрус тут же нырнул обратно. Ньют глянул на нее с извиняющейся улыбкой. 

\- Он еще не отошел от истории с Гнарлаком. 

Судя по всему, об истории с Гнарлаком Агне была уже наслышана.

\- Они тоже несвободны, - сказала Агне. – Хотя тоже обладают волшебным даром. 

Ньют небрежно повел плечами – ни да, ни нет. 

\- Я надеюсь, когда-нибудь это изменится, - сказал он. 

\- Скоро. Скоро все изменится, - убежденно ответила Агне, и вновь перевела взгляд на Грейвза. – Вы хотите найти в Растенбурге темно-магический артефакт? Или что-то… что-то еще, связанное с темной магией, да?

\- Заклинание. Формулу заклинания знает только один волшебник, которого много лет назад заточили в Азкабан. Нам и Геллерту Гриндевальду пришлось навестить его в камере и расспросить. К несчастью, дементоры помешали нам закончить разговор как полагается, поэтому о заклинании известно по-прежнему немного. Но я уверен, что его формулу и описание нужно искать в Растенбурге. Если у нас получится воссоздать его, в наших руках окажется огромная сила, которая позволит магам стать сильнее, - пояснил Грейвз. – Намного сильнее. Это заклинание позволит увеличить магический потенциал волшебников и ведьм – не временно, а навсегда, - и даже превращать сквибов в полноценных магов. 

Он надеялся, что этого объяснения хватит. Агне слушала, затаив дыхание, с круглыми от изумления глазами. Стало тихо – даже звери, казалось, примолкли в своих вольерах, когда она вдруг резко хлопнула в ладоши и прижала стиснутые кулаки к груди.

\- Если маги станут сильнее, им не придется больше прятаться, - проговорила она, с каждым словом расцветая все более счастливой улыбкой. Словно Грейвз только что пообещал ей долгожданный подарок на день рождения. – И никто не больше не сможет цепляться за устаревший Статут, если мы захотим показать нечарам, на что способны. Никто не сможет нас остановить!

Грейвз осторожно расслабил сведенные напряжением плечи – кажется, пока все шло неплохо. Он покосился на остатки чая в чашке и лениво взмахнул палочкой, подзывая к себе чайник и молочник, но Агне в своем нездоровом возбуждении и не думала останавливаться. 

\- Поэтому вы таскаете с собой сквиба? Чтобы проверить на нем действие заклинания? – спросила она, отбросив вежливость и разумную осторожность, которую до этого проявляла в общении с Грейвзом. 

Чайник едва не рухнул на столик. Грейвз не сразу понял, кого она имеет в виду, а когда до него дошло – едва удержался от искушения наложить на Агне Силенцио. Для начала. Аккуратно налив себе чай, он отлевитировал чайник поближе к Ньюту и только тогда поднял нечитаемо-спокойный взгляд на Агне.

\- Ты имеешь в виду Криденса?

\- Да, его, - Агне, казалось, ничего не замечала. – Он странный и, как я думала раньше, бесполезный. Он же сквиб.

Бесполезный. Грейвз вспомнил дементоров, тянувших к Криденсу свои костлявые лапы в Азкабане, и Гриндевальда, распятого в вихре обскура. Вспомнил, как Криденс тащил его, полумертвого, в бруклинскую ночлежку, и поил зельями, вздрагивая от каждого ночного шороха. Вспомнил, как они плыли на «Птице», и как Криденс заставил его дать обещание остановить опасность, живущую в нем, любой ценой. 

Дрожащий голос, но твердый взгляд. Холодные руки, доверчивое прикосновение к ладони. Завивающаяся прядь волос над ухом. Сухие губы и яркие пятна румянца на щеках. 

В чае сама собой образовалась воронка, увлекая чаинки в водоворот. Ложечка стала мелко позвякивать о край чашки, и только тогда Грейвз с удивлением сообразил, что бурлящая вокруг магия – его собственная. Странно, ведь ему казалось, что он вполне держит себя в руках. 

\- Ты права, Криденс сквиб. Когда он был ребенком, от него отказалась семья, посчитав, как и ты, совершенно бесполезным, - Грейвз задумчиво смотрел на успокоившийся чай. – Отверженный магическим миром, он попал в мир не-магов, который тоже не сумел его принять. Он был особенным, а его сторонились и опасались. Он был беспомощным, а его наказывали за то, кто он есть, и за это же ненавидели. Он не мог защититься, не зная ничего о магии, и искренне считал, что ненависть и презрение окружающих его не-магов заслужены. Они отравляли его душу год за годом, пока эта ненависть не переродилась…

\- Персиваль, - предостерегающе сказал Ньют, и Грейвз наконец оторвал взгляд от чашки с чаем. 

Ньют смотрел на него так, словно только что сказанные слова были для него таким же откровением, как для Агне. 

\- …не переродилась в ненависть ко всем не-магам. Магов он тоже не очень-то жалует, как ты могла убедиться, - почти без паузы продолжил Грейвз. – Наверное, Геллерт Гриндевальд был первым, кто дал ему почувствовать себя нужным, значимым, дал надежду на перемены к лучшему.

И это было чистой правдой. Агне выглядела сбитой с толку и немного ошеломленной. Она то и дело переводила взгляд с Ньюта на Грейвза, силясь понять, что происходит. Очевидно, в ее системе ценностей сквибы стояли на самой нижней ступеньке, поэтому она никак не могла взять в толк, зачем сильному магу Гриндевальду Криденс. 

\- Ты в самом деле считаешь, что человек, в котором течет кровь многих поколений волшебников, заслуживает такой участи? Даже если он по какой-то причине не может колдовать? – зачем-то спросил Грейвз, как будто ему действительно важно было услышать ее ответ.

Агне нахмурилась и тряхнула головой.

\- Извините, я не знала… Нет, конечно, - пристыженной, впрочем, она не выглядела. – Никто не заслуживает жизни среди нечаров, даже сквибы. Все-таки маги не должны бросать своих. Несчастья случаются у всех, но семья… не должна бросать беспомощных. Родители Криденса поступили хуже нечаров, - сурово добавила она. 

\- Агне… А твои родители? – спросил вдруг Ньют. – Ты, кажется, упоминала о бабушке…

Агне уткнулась в свою чашку с давно остывшим чаем, как Грейвз пятью минутами раньше.

\- Они умерли, - глухо ответила она. – Давно, сразу после большой войны всех со всеми. Мне было одиннадцать, когда нечары пришли в нашу деревню. Я тогда с бабушкой и родителями жила в Литве, мы со дня на день ждали ворона с приглашением в Дурмштранг. Было, конечно, опасное время, но войну нам удалось пережить почти без потерь. Мы были настороже, повсеместно пользовались чарами ненаходимости, да и авроры из ближайшего города приглядывали, отводя глаза слишком настойчивым нечарам. Но война закончилась, и начался кошмар, - Агне вздохнула и поболтала ложечкой в чашке. – Нечарам в России оказалось мало того, что они сотворили со своими сородичами, попутно стерев с лица земли два крупных магических поселения просто потому, что они подвернулись им на пути. В нашей стране они решили действовать так же. Им было плевать, маги перед ними или такие же нечары – убивали они всех одинаково. Бабушка потом рассказывала, что они вроде бы поймали Хранителя чар ненаходимости нашей деревни. Не знаю, что с ним делали, но чары действовать перестали. Нечары пришли ночью. Я мало что помню… огонь, крики, звуки выстрелов… нечаровское оружие, которое стреляет так быстро, что наши защитные чары не справляются. 

Агне замолчала. Грейвзу казалось, что с каждым произнесенным словом она все ниже склоняется над столом, становясь все меньше ростом. 

\- Все произошло слишком быстро. Мои родители, как и все остальные маги и ведьмы, пытались сражаться. А бабушка схватила меня в охапку и бросилась бежать, не дожидаясь окончания схватки. Она все-таки была мудрой ведьмой. Мои родители были простыми фермерами, не обученными боевой магии. Они слишком полагались на авроров и на чары ненаходимости. Нечары перебили всех, выжили только мы с бабушкой. Потом еще много дней прятались в лесах и болотах, пробираясь к западной границе. Вы когда-нибудь видели магов, расщепленных после неудачной аппарации? – вдруг зло спросила она, поднимая голову и глядя на Грейвза прищуренными глазами. 

\- Да, - спокойно ответил он. И это тоже было чистой правдой. 

Агне на мгновение растерялась. Наверное, она уже рассказывала эту историю раньше в кругу своих более благополучных сверстников – хотя бы тому же Фидо, - и реакция была совсем другой. Но надо отдать ей должное, Агне быстро взяла себя в руки.

\- Да, конечно, - пробормотала она себе под нос, а потом сказала уже громче, – Тогда вы понимаете… Но мне было одиннадцать. Это ужасное зрелище, и я… После этого я долго не могла спать – перед глазами сразу вставали изувеченные тела. Многие пытались аппарировать, когда поняли, что с нечарами и их диковинным оружием не справиться. Может, и мои родители тоже… - она зажмурилась и захлебнулась воздухом.

Ньют сочувственно положил руку ей на плечо, и Агне благодарно кивнула. Она не плакала, как можно было ожидать, только отчаянно кусала губы.

\- Я клялась себе снова и снова, что никому больше не позволю застать меня врасплох. В Дурмштранг я все-таки попала, но на год позже. А потом – сразу в аврорат. Бабушка была против, хотела, чтобы я вернулась к ней. Считала, что в городе небезопасно. Так что, думаю, она будет рада, что я возвращаюсь, - неуклюже закончила она с кривой усмешкой. И добавила вдруг, блестя глазами. – Я вас не предам, поверьте. Мне можно доверять. Я буду сражаться на вашей стороне, только дайте мне шанс.

Впервые в ее голосе прорезались умоляющие нотки. Грейвз осторожно откинулся на спинку стула, помня о том, что ненадежная скамандеровская мебель может развалиться в любой момент. Сама по себе история Агне его не удивила – он ожидал чего-то подобного, - но от этого судьба девушки не стала менее трагичной. 

\- Безусловно, ты проявила… целеустремленность и отвагу, - наконец сказал он. – Я этого не забуду. Но заслужить доверие Геллерта Гриндевальда не так легко, он очень осмотрительно выбирает тех, на кого может полностью полагаться.

Агне торопливо кивнула.

\- Я понимаю. Но если я сделаю все, как надо… Если вы найдете, что ищете, в Растенбурге…

\- Тогда получишь возможность встретиться с ним лично. 

Лицо Агне стремительно посветлело – словно не она пару минут назад едва сдерживала слезы. 

\- Спасибо, - шепнула она, улыбнувшись на этот раз открыто и искренне. В широко распахнутых темных глазах вспыхнула надежда и что-то подозрительно похожее на восторг.

Грейвзу немедленно захотелось оказаться как можно дальше отсюда – это желание не покидало его с первых минут разговора, но теперь оно сделалось нестерпимым. Он отодвинул опустевшую чашку, медленно поднялся из-за стола и кивнул сначала Ньюту, потом Агне:

\- Что ж, прошу меня извинить.

И только повернувшись к ним спиной, позволил маске сдержанной доброжелательности соскользнуть с лица. Челюсть удалось расслабить с трудом, а висок неумолимо наливался стреляющей болью.

Он шагал, не разбирая дороги - просто, чтобы двигаться, а не стоять на месте, пока не оказался во влажных тропических джунглях. Рубашка мгновенно прилипла к спине, в нос ударил сладковатый запах каких-то растений, и Грейвзу мучительно захотелось оказаться вне чемодана, подставить лицо резкому морскому ветру, самому увидеть впереди узкую полоску чужого берега. За возможность короткой прогулки по палубе он, наверное, согласился бы отдать чужую палочку, которой пользовался до сих пор, чтобы не вызывать у Агне лишних вопросов. Никогда еще чемодан не казался ему таким похожим на тюрьму.

Шагов сзади он не слышал, но не вздрогнул, когда ощутил на плечах прохладные ладони. 

\- У тебя скверная привычка подслушивать, - тихо сказал Грейвз.

Криденс пробормотал что-то неопределенное и уткнулся лбом ему в затылок. Теплое дыхание, щекотавшее Грейвзу шею, казалось еще горячее на контрасте с холодом ладоней, по-прежнему лежавших у него на плечах. Грейвз прикрыл глаза и немного откинул голову назад, прижимаясь ближе. Поворачиваться к Криденсу лицом он пока не хотел.

\- Знаешь, что самое страшное? – спросил он. – Что ее история – одна из многих сотен. Статут больше не защищает магов так надежно, как раньше. Раньше у нас было неоспоримое преимущество – магия и сплоченность, позволявшие если не игнорировать не-магов полностью, то хотя бы делать наше сосуществование максимально комфортным и безопасным для нас. Мы не учли, что их становится все больше, они придумывают все новые и новые способы уничтожать друг друга, и масштабы разрушений приобретают такой размах, что неизбежно задевают нас. Маги слишком консервативны и слишком верят в силу заклинаний. 

Грейвз глубоко вздохнул. Он вспомнил вечера, проведенные в разговорах и спорах с Пиквери, когда они закрывались в Малом зале заседаний после бесконечного рабочего дня, пили контрабандный огневиски и обсуждали все на свете, отойдя от повседневных ролей Президента и главного аврора. Хотя обычно эти разговоры все равно сворачивали на рабочие темы, одинаково беспокоящие их обоих – политику МАКУСА, закон Раппапорт, аврорские будни, неповоротливость бюрократической машины и постоянную угрозу, которую представлял растущий как на дрожжах не-маговский Нью-Йорк. 

\- То, что мы упустили тебя, уже говорит о многом, - хрипло сказал он с горечью. – Никто не знает, сколько еще волшебников, рожденных в семьях не-магов, понятия не имеет о своей природе. Существующий учет стихийных детских выбросов, как оказалось, несовершенен. 

Криденс вдруг скользнул лбом вбок и вниз, одновременно прижимаясь ближе всем телом и обнимая Грейвза поперек груди. Теперь он стоял, уткнувшись Грейвзу в шею, и тот невольно вздрогнул – кожа Криденса была холодной, несмотря на жару, царившую в тропическом вольере. 

\- Вы не виноваты, - глухо пробормотал Криденс в плечо Грейвза. – Не виноваты в том, что случилось со мной. 

Грейвз невесело усмехнулся.

\- Конечно. Во всяком случае, не больше, чем Президент МАКУСА или члены Конгресса. Вина каждого из нас, может, и незначительна, но вместе с тем – вполне достаточна для того, чтобы случилось то, что случилось.

Он резко развернулся в руках Криденса и поцеловал его почти вслепую, не давая себе времени размышлять и сомневаться. Губы Криденса были обжигающе холодными, как будто он долгое время простоял на зимнем ледяном ветру. 

 

***

На следующий день Агне появилась с вороном – большой старой птицей с загнутым клювом и умными блестящими глазами. Он недовольно косился по сторонам, топорщил угольно-черные перья и попытался клюнуть Ньюта, неосмотрительно наклонившегося к нему слишком близко.

\- Черныш, - с гордостью представила его хозяйка. – Он отвезет послание бабушке о том, что я возвращаюсь. 

Это значило, что до Кенигсберга остался всего день пути. 

Грейвз убеждал себя, что абсолютно спокоен. Он не заводил с Криденсом тяжелых разговоров об обскуре, не расспрашивал его о самочувствии и не провожал тревожным взглядом. Очевидно, Криденс не хотел поднимать эту тему. Он вел себя как обычно. Грейвз не заметил ни приступов внезапной бледности, ни слабости, ни особой встревоженности. Кроме неестественно холодной кожи не было никаких признаков того, что обскур голоден – а в том, что он голоден и скоро потребует новую порцию чужой магии, Грейвз не сомневался. 

Ньют, кажется, тоже чувствовал неладное. Грейвз несколько раз ловил его задумчивый взгляд, обращенный на Криденса, но поговорить с глазу на глаз им все никак не удавалось – мешала Агне и сам Криденс, который вполне мог их подслушать. Впрочем, всплески тревоги у Ньюта были настолько мимолетны и каждый раз сменялись периодами кипучей деятельности, в которую он старался втянуть всех, кто оказывался поблизости, что Грейвз порой сомневался, не почудилось ли ему. Перед Агне Ньют, по крайней мере, довольно убедительно разыгрывал чудака-магозоолога, которого в жизни интересовали только фантастические звери, угнетаемые жестокими магическими законами. 

Кенигсберг встретил их ледяным дождем. Вернее, встретил Агне, потому что Грейвз, Криденс и Ньют по-прежнему сидели в чемодане. Грейвз и Криденс даже не пытались больше делать вид, что чем-то заняты. Не сговариваясь, они столкнулись у хижины – оба одетые в пиджаки и жилеты, с шарфами, намотанными на шею, и пальто, перекинутыми через руку. Ньют в это время, видимо, бегал по вольерам, на всякий случай проверяя зверей и заготавливая им еды впрок – никто не знал, что с ними случится в ближайшие часы, когда придется покинуть чемодан и получится ли вернуться.

\- Ты никуда не идешь, - тут же сказал Грейвз, увидев Криденса, явно собравшегося наружу. Они обсуждали это – Агне должна была попасть в прусское Министерство, воспользоваться камином и оказаться в ратуше Растенбурга, где не-маговские службы соседствовали с магическим архивом. Там их пути расходились – Грейвз выбирался из чемодана, еще раз благодарил ее за помощь, обещал протекцию Гриндевальду и дальше действовал по обстановке, но уже без Агне. Криденс и Ньют при этом должны были оставаться в чемодане из соображений безопасности. 

Криденс чуть заметно нахмурился.

\- Это на всякий случай. Вдруг что-то пойдет не так, - сказал он. – Ньют тоже собрался, я видел.

Грейвз отрывисто кивнул. Это было разумным. Судя по всему, Агне уже должна была быть в Министерстве, и Грейвз искренне надеялся, что ожидание не растянется. 

\- Присядем, - предложил он, кивнув на ступеньки. 

Криденс устроился рядом – так близко, что они соприкасались плечами. Грейвзу чудилось, что сквозь ткань двух пиджаков и рубашек просачивался холод, исходивший от Криденса. Это было невозможно, Грейвз понимал, но все-таки с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не коснуться его открытой кожи – щеки, ладони, лба, - просто в нелепой надежде, что на этот раз пальцы встретят обычное человеческое тепло, а не мертвенный холод. Беспомощность его убивала. 

Пришел Ньют и молча опустился рядом, по другую сторону от Грейвза. Никто из них не произносил ни слова – все было уже сказано, а повторяться не было смысла. Сгустившееся напряженное ожидание окутало их плотным коконом. Грейвз мог только предполагать, что сейчас происходило наверху, много прошло времени или наоборот мало – и сколько еще понадобится Агне, чтобы без проблем оказаться в Растенбурге. 

Когда откуда-то сверху раздался условный стук, он тотчас вскочил на ноги. Криденс и Ньют тоже. Они смотрели на него с одинаково застывшими неживыми лицами.

\- Удачи, Персиваль, - сказа Ньют, делая неубедительную попытку улыбнуться.

\- Удачи… Персиваль, - эхом повторил Криденс. Он часто моргал, словно Грейвз был ярким источником света и резал ему глаза. Вдруг показалось, что радужка у него стала как будто светлее, подернулась белесой мутью, и на секунду Грейвзу стало страшно. Ободряющий ответ застыл где-то в горле, но у него уже не было времени ни на что. Условный сигнал повторился, на этот раз резче, отрывистее и беспокойнее.

Первое, что бросилось Грейвзу в глаза, едва он откинул крышку чемодана, - это растерянное лицо Агне. Второе – пыль, которая плотным слоем лежала на полу. Кругом царил полумрак, скрипели рассохшиеся половицы, вдоль стен странного душного помещения громоздились какие-то шкафы и полки, уходившие под самый потолок. 

\- Где мы? – требовательно спросил Грейвз, одним плавным движением оказываясь на ногах. Чужая палочка привычно легла в ладонь.

\- В Растенбурге. В лавке герра Хьелмеера, - откликнулась Агне. – Он аптекарь, я его давно знаю. Он разрешает пользоваться камином, и не раз выручал меня, когда нужно было быстро и незаметно улизнуть. 

\- Почему не в ратуше? – судя по всему, в лавке не было никого, кроме них с Агне. Входная дверь и окна оказались закрыты плотными ставнями, а небольшая дверца в конторской стойке заперта на изящный новенький замок.

\- Я не смогла туда попасть, - виновато ответила Агне. В ее голосе явственно слышалось нервозное недоумение. – В Министерстве все прошло удачно, мистер Шульц разрешил мне воспользоваться камином. Я два раза бросала летучий порох, называя ратушу Растенбурга – и ничего. Пришлось отправляться сюда. 

\- Ратуша далеко отсюда?

Грейвз подошел к двери, по пути сотворив невербальную Алохомору, не тратя времени на слова. Ставня отлетела, дверь издала протестующий скрип, но послушно открылась. Судя по топоту за спиной, Агне рванулась следом.

\- Вниз по этой улице, она как раз выходит на площадь. Здесь недалеко, я могу…

\- Оставайся тут, - не глядя, бросил Грейвз. 

Растенбург приветствовал его легким снежком и европейской провинциальной важностью. Красные черепичные крыши невысоких домов были укрыты белыми шапками. По мостовой неторопливо шли люди, одетые, в отличие от Грейвза, по-зимнему тепло. Никто не обращал внимания на девушку в мантии и мужчину без шапки и пальто с потертым чемоданом, выбежавших из помещения, явно запертого снаружи. 

Несмотря на царившую вокруг безмятежность, тяжелое предчувствие чего-то непоправимого не давало Грейвзу дышать. К ратуше он почти бежал, даже не оглянувшись, послушала его Агне или нет. Все его надежды и цели сошлись в одной точке, и вот наконец-то он был от нее всего в нескольких минутах пути.

Дома вдруг разошлись в стороны, и Грейвз оказался на площади. Небольшая, грязная, несмотря на свежевыпавший снег, - в нее, как в озеро, впадали четыре главных улицы города, расположенные строго по четырем сторонам света. А в центре гордо высилась городская ратуша – вернее то, что от нее осталось. Черный остов здания, почти полностью уничтоженного давним пожаром, уродливо торчал на мостовой, как гнилой зуб. Крыша провалилась, часовой башни просто не было, сквозь проломы пустых окон виднелись обугленные балки, присыпанные снегом. Кирпичи, деревянные доски и прочий мусор кто-то заботливо собрал в кучи возле стены и прикрыл брезентом. 

В памяти Грейвза бились, распадаясь на отдельные слова, крики Экриздиса:

\- Пруссия, Растенбург, ратуша, магический схрон, первая секция, двадцатый стеллаж. Огонь, огонь, огонь!

Здесь действительно похозяйничал огонь. И, судя по всему, довольно давно. Разрыв, уникальная формула, уничтожавшая обскура и не вредившая обскуриалу, сгинула в нем навсегда.


	30. Глава 30

Грейвз не помнил, сколько времени простоял перед разрушенной ратушей, не чувствуя холода – не чувствуя вообще ничего, кроме всепоглощающего ужаса поражения. Ему и раньше доводилось ошибаться, даже терять людей из-за этих ошибок, но обычно у него всегда имелась наготове альтернатива – пусть спорная и трудновыполнимая, но все же. Чаще всего жертвы и неудачи были оправданы или, по крайней мере, объяснимы – и оставалось утешаться мыслью, что они не напрасны. Сейчас не было ничего. Надежда на то, что слова азкабанского узника окажутся правдой, с самого начала отдавала безумием, но в противном случае для Криденса просто не оставалось шансов, а с этим Грейвз не мог смириться ни тогда, ни сейчас. 

Он почувствовал прикосновение к плечу и обернулся. Ньют и Криденс стояли рядом с распахнутым чемоданом – Грейвз не помнил, когда поставил его на мостовую. Криденс переводил недоуменный взгляд с выгоревшей ратуши на Грейвза, а вот Ньют смотрел понимающе и сочувственно.

\- Персиваль… 

\- Я идиот, - мрачно прервал его Грейвз. – Когда Экриздис сказал про Растенбург, я уцепился за знакомое название, но напрочь проигнорировал, где его слышал. На Малом заседании Конгресса в Вулворт-билдинг Барвелл обвинил меня в пособничестве Гриндевальду в Европе. Якобы меня видели в Растенбурге незадолго до пожара… пожара в этой ратуше, который официальные власти приписывают Гриндевальду. 

\- Барвеллу нельзя верить, - возразил Ньют. 

\- Не думаю, что он врал – по крайней мере, насчет пожара. Значит, ратуша сгорела еще в конце осени или в начале зимы, - Грейвз с силой провел ладонями по лицу. – Я глупец, я должен был связать слова Экриздиса и Барвелла… а теперь слишком поздно. Даже если Экриздис был прав, и Разрыв был где-то там… слишком поздно.

В своем голосе Грейвз услышал нотки отчаяния, и даже мысль о том, что Криденс рядом и все слышит, не отрезвила его. Все было напрасно. Он не справился – бывший главный аврор МАКУСА, который потерял доброе имя, память и целую неделю жизни, позволив самому опасному темному волшебнику безнаказанно хозяйничать в Вулворт-билдинг, а потом опрометчиво подарил надежду обреченному юноше, заставив его поверить в будущее и разделенную на двоих магию прикосновений и чувств. Более того, сам Грейвз увлекся настолько, что тоже поверил в это, забыв, что жизнь никогда не дает второго шанса, а благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад. Он не имел на это права – и сгоревший остов ратуши лишний раз напомнил ему, что за все приходится расплачиваться. 

Из горьких размышлений его выдернул голос Ньюта:

\- Ты был тут раньше?

\- Я не помню, - коротко ответил Грейвз. Говорить о выпавшей из его жизни неделе не хотелось совершенно. – Барвелл утверждает, что меня видели. 

\- Всего три месяца, - вздохнул Ньют, оглядывая разрушенную ратушу. – Мы опоздали на каких-то три месяца.

\- Даже если бы мы опоздали на один день, ничего бы не изменилось, - с прорвавшейся злостью проговорил Грейвз. – Ни один хроноворот не вернет мага так далеко в прошлое, а не-маговская машина времени, если я правильно понял, существует лишь в воображении мечтательных чудаков.

\- И что нам теперь делать? – вдруг подал голос Криденс. 

Грейвз невольно вздрогнул. Криденс был внешне спокоен – от кончиков слишком легких для зимней Европы ботинок до небрежно замотанного вокруг шеи шарфа. Но была в нем какая-то неправильность, которую Грейвз осознал только сейчас: дыхание Криденса не клубилось паром в морозном воздухе, как у самого Грейвза и Ньюта, и при этом очередном напоминании об обскуре тянуло сердце так же, как при виде сгоревшей ратуши. 

Повисло молчание. Ньют вслед за Криденсом перевел взгляд на Грейвза, словно тоже ждал, что тот сейчас выложит им детали запасного плана, которого просто не может не быть. Это стало последней каплей.

\- Я не знаю, - признался Грейвз. Губы словно онемели, и выговорить эти простые слова оказалось нечеловечески трудно. – Прости, Криденс, я не знаю, - повторил он и закрыл глаза, не в силах видеть, как меняется взгляд Криденса, из вопросительного становясь неверяще-отчаянным. 

\- Я знаю! – звонко прозвучало вдруг откуда-то из-за спины. 

Агне. Грейвз почти забыл о ней – очередная непростительная оплошность. Он повернулся и молча смотрел, как девушка, увидев, что ее заметили, неуклюже спешит к ним, стараясь не поскользнуться на мокрой мостовой, а ее мантия, похожая кроем на просторные пальто местных не-магов, развевается у нее за спиной. 

\- Мистер Грейвз! Я знаю, что делать! – выпалила она, едва оказавшись рядом. 

Потом, вглядевшись в лицо Грейвза, осеклась и перевела взгляд на Ньюта, а потом и на Криденса. 

\- Вернее, я хотела сказать… я могу помочь, - уже тише сказала она, пытаясь отдышаться. – Я слышала ваши последние слова, уж извините. Я все равно торопилась сюда, чтобы объяснить… про это, - она неловко кивнула на ратушу. – Я не знала, что она сгорела, иначе сказала бы сразу, что архив погиб. Мне жаль. Я связалась с бывшим архивариусом, миссис Аурберг. Говорят, это было Адское пламя, и…

\- Что ты предлагаешь? – перебил ее Грейвз. 

Агне шумно выдохнула и прижала ладони к пламенеющим щекам. 

\- Помните, я говорила вам о своей бабушке? Она живет на хуторе, здесь, под Растенбургом, в низине рядом с Мазургскими озерами. Очень красивые места, холмы и леса. Кругом никого – ни нечаров, ни магов, до ближайшей деревни ворон летит полчаса по прямой. Если… если вы не знаете, что делать дальше, и вам некуда идти, можете подождать герра Гриндевальда там.

Агне с надеждой заглянула Грейвзу в лицо, потом улыбнулась Ньюту и приветливо кивнула Криденсу, явно пытаясь заручиться их поддержкой, и все же в этом наивном, очевидном порыве совершенно не чувствовалось наигранности и фальши.

\- Мы будем очень рады, - добавила она. 

Грейвз с усилием заставил себя посмотреть на Ньюта и Криденса. Ньют прятал подбородок в шарфе, который намотал на самые уши, и зябко переступал с ноги на ногу. Криденс обхватил себя за локти и вжал голову в плечи, уставившись под ноги с таким вниманием, как будто на усыпанной размокшей соломой мостовой Растенбургской пощади можно было прочитать ответ на вопрос, что делать дальше. Его мелко трясло – Грейвз понадеялся, что всего лишь от холода. На площадь опускались зимние сумерки, тут и там зажигались фонари, а редкие фигуры не-магов растворялись в вечерних тенях. 

Ньют, поймав его взгляд, только кивнул и пожал плечами. 

\- Думаю, здесь нам все равно делать нечего. И, полагаю, другой ратуши в городе нет? – полушутливо спросил он Агне. Она округлила глаза и отрицательно замотала головой.

\- Криденс, - негромко позвал Грейвз. 

Криденс медленно поднял голову. Он был бледен, несмотря на мороз, и его глаза в наступающих сумерках казались совсем черными – к немалому облегчению Грейвза. Уголки губ были скорбно опущены, и в целом Криденс казался потерянным - словно стоял на распутье и никак не мог решить, в какую сторону идти и стоит ли идти вообще.

\- Как скажете, мистер Грейвз, - тихо сказал он.

Грейвз нахмурился. 

\- Персиваль, - автоматически поправил он.

По губам Криденса скользнула слабая улыбка, странным образом сделавшая его лицо еще печальнее. 

\- Конечно, Персиваль, - послушно повторил он, не прибавив больше ничего. 

После некоторых колебаний Грейвз решил, что сейчас не время и не место для попыток выжать из Криденса более определенный ответ, и повернулся к Агне, терпеливо ожидавшей его решения. 

\- Хорошо, мы согласны. Это далеко? Аппарировать сможем?

Радость на лице Агне сменилась растерянностью.

\- Да. Вернее, нет. Бабушка не любит аппарацию. Без спроса аппарировать на хутор – верный способ схлопотать от нее проклятье. У нас принято путешествовать более традиционными способами, - оправдываясь, пояснила она. 

\- Это какими? – заинтересовался Ньют. Теперь, когда дальнейшие планы были более-менее определены, к нему вернулась деловитая невозмутимость. Чемодан уже не стоял опасно открытым на мостовой, а был аккуратно застегнут и дополнительно обмотан бечевкой. 

Агне смутилась еще больше. 

\- На телеге. Дорога там, прямо скажем, не шоссе, особенно зимой. Деревенские часто ездят в город и обратно и обычно соглашаются взять попутчиков за символическую плату. Тем более, меня там знают. 

\- Обычно соглашаются? И как часто в вашу глубинку наведываются гости? – у Грейвза не в первый раз возникло противное чувство, что смысл разговора от него ускользает. 

\- Я постоянно ездила с ними в деревню и обратно, когда стажировалась в Растенбургском аврорате и не могла попасть домой к бабушке на выходные. Общественного транспорта, которым могли бы пользоваться маги, в Пруссии нет, каминов мало, а аппарировать может не каждый, - сердито ответила Агне, нетерпеливо переступив с ноги на ногу. – Ну же, соглашайтесь! Надо торопиться, уже совсем темно!

Грейвз уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, как вдруг из темноты, едва разбавленной светом фонарей, раздалось громкое фырканье, топот и хлопанье тяжелых крыльев. Криденс от неожиданности едва не подпрыгнул на месте, отшатнувшись назад, к Грейвзу, который мгновенно выхватил палочку. Темная, тяжело дышавшая гора надвинулась на них, заслонив собой ратушу, где-то на высоте добрых двенадцати футов засветился огонь фонаря, потом раздался протяжный свист и окрик. 

\- Ого, - одобрительно протянул Ньют, задрав голову. Палочку он, в отличие от Грейвза, даже не доставал. Агне смотрела на взявшегося из ниоткуда непрошенного гостя с радостным удивлением и без всякого страха. 

\- Персиваль, кто это? – прошептал Криденс.

\- Судя по всему, пегас. И его возница, - Грейвз палочку опускать не спешил. Бородатый маг в диковинной шапке и чем-то, похожим на тулуп с высоким меховым воротником, приветливо махал фонарем. Сидел он при этом на охапке сена, горой возвышавшейся на телеге, в которую был впряжен огромный мохнатый пегас с широкими, но короткими крыльями. 

\- Он… летает? – спросил Криденс с плохо скрываемым изумлением.

\- Наверное, - с сомнением ответил Грейвз. Пегас был неповоротливым и тяжелым, а крылья по бокам мощного тела смотрелись, скорее, нелепо, чем функционально. Длинная челка скрывала полморды, а ноги казались настоящими колоннами из-за покрывавшей их густой шерсти. В МАКУСА для разъездов использовали совсем другой вид крылатых лошадей – они были куда менее массивными и, по крайней мере, раза в полтора меньше. Таких тяжеловозов-пегасов Грейвзу видеть до сих пор не доводилось.

Возница, свесившись вниз, между тем приветливо разговаривал с Агне – Грейвз не опознал язык, понял лишь, что это был явно не немецкий. Агне отвечала коротко, улыбалась и оживленно жестикулировала. Ньют крутился возле пегаса, меланхолично жевавшего сбрую, но Грейвз заметил, как внимательно он прислушивается к разговору. 

Агне, прокричав напоследок что-то магу в тулупе, обернулась к Грейвзу.

\- Нам повезло, это Юхен, - сообщила она. – Он видел меня по пути к дому миссис Аурберг и теперь предлагает подвезти до деревни. Я сказала, что вы – мои английские друзья, очень интересуетесь нашими зверями и приехали их изучать.

Грейвз с подозрение уставился на Юхена, который, в свою очередь, открыто и с явным любопытством пялился на троих незнакомых магов в диковинной, не по-зимнему легкой городской одежде. Заметив взгляд Грейвза, он степенно поклонился и проговорил по-английски, четко выговаривая каждый слог:

\- Здравствуйте! Садитесь! Друзья Даукантайте – мои друзья. 

На глазах Юхена прятаться в чемодан нечего было и думать. К тому же, оставалось неизвестным, насколько искусно он владел магией – на пегасе были добротные дезиллюминационные чары, - и Грейвз предпочел не рисковать.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил он и кивнул Криденсу и Ньюту на телегу. – Ну, пойдем. 

Огромная копна сена не рассыпалась, видимо, только благодаря магии. Залезть на нее получилось не с первого раза да и то с помощью Юхена, который с легкостью втащил их наверх одного за другим. Там он первым делом обнял Агне, тоненькая фигурка которой совсем утонула в его меховых объятиях, потом еще раз оглядел всех своих пассажиров и каждому представился по имени, почему-то проигнорировав фамилию:

\- Юхен.

\- Ньют Скамандер, - вежливо ответил Ньют, заслужив гневный взгляд Грейвза, но ничуть не смутился. – Это мой начальник из британского Министерства магии мистер Роджерс, а это Криденс, мой помощник. Я пишу книгу о фантастических тварях и могу сказать, мистер Юхен, что таких великолепных экземпляров, как ваш пегас, мне встречать не доводилось.

Юхен недоуменно затряс головой, а Агне, кое-как примостившаяся рядом с ним, виновато улыбнулась Ньюту.

\- Он понимает по-английски всего пару фраз. 

И принялась торопливо объяснять смысл сказанных слов Юхену на том же странном языке, который не был немецким. Тот ухмыльнулся, одобрительно кивнул и уверенным движением тронул поводья.

\- Держитесь! – сказал он по-английски и протяжно свистнул. 

Совет оказался нелишним. Пегас резко тронулся с места, поворачивая к одной из улиц, выходившей на площадь, и зацокал копытами по мостовой. 

\- Долго ехать? – вполголоса спросил Грейвз у Агне.

Она набросила на голову теплый капюшон мантии.

\- Около часа, если с дорогой повезет. Потом еще минут сорок до хутора пешком.

Мощеные улицы Растенбурга закончились очень быстро. Миновав городскую окраину, пегас с пассажирами углубился в поля. Если в городе под ногами хлюпала раскисшая грязь, то здесь плотным слоем лежал снег. Дорога, хоть и неширокая, была хорошо укатана, телега шла легко, и пегас тянул ее без особых усилий. Как Грейвз и предполагал, летать он не мог, а крыльями встряхивал только изредка – то ли для баланса, то ли от скуки.

\- Это особый вид пегасов: бескрылые тяжеловозы, - тихонько объяснил Ньют. Он сидел на чемодане, обхватив колени руками и положив на них подбородок. Несмотря на согревающие чары, ему было явно неуютно. – В горах они бесполезны, но незаменимы в степных равнинах или на холмистых пустошах, особенно, если требуется быстро перевезти много тяжелых вещей. Кажется, маги разводят их в дельте Дуная, но я до тех мест не добрался, поэтому никогда раньше не видел представителя бескрылых так близко. 

Грейвзу тоже было холодно. Пользоваться своей магией, равно как и чужой волшебной палочкой, он решил в самом крайнем случае, а пока выручала широкая спины Юхена, за которой можно было спрятаться от ветра, согревающие чары Агне и вынужденная близость всех пассажиров телеги, сгрудившихся на верхушке стога. Против последнего обстоятельства Грейвз ничего не имел, чувствуя, как Криденс прижимается к нему в неосознанном поиске тепла, защиты, утешения, или всего сразу. Впрочем, сам Грейвз поступал точно так же. 

\- Ты знаешь, на каком языке говорит наш возница? – спросил он Ньюта, но ответила ему Агне, не поворачивая головы.

\- Датский. Здесь почти не осталось местных - все пришлые.

Повисла тишина, нарушаемая только скрипом колес телеги. Небо расчистилось, вышла луна. В ее свете снег на полях мерцал и вспыхивал серебряными искрами. Ощущение беспомощности, которое возникло у Грейвза возле ратуши, вернулось, став только сильнее. Словно он утратил власть над происходящим и мог только смотреть, как помимо воли его жизнь устремляется к единственно возможному финалу, а все попытки помешать этому выходили жалкими и бесполезными.

\- Тебе холодно? – спросил он Криденса. Тот отрицательно помотал головой, но при этом плотнее обхватил себя руками. Грейвз наклонился поближе, почти уткнувшись губами ему в ухо. – Как ты?

Криденс вздрогнул и скосил на Грейвза глаза, но отодвигаться не стал. 

\- А вы? – так же тихо спросил он. 

\- Речь сейчас не обо мне. Ты знаешь, о чем я. 

Криденс застыл. Грейвз видел, как раздуваются его ноздри, не выдыхая при этом ни облачка пара. 

\- Я его не выпущу, - почти одними губами произнес Криденс. 

\- Это тебя убьет. Просто… все должно было закончиться в Растенбурге, - вырвавшаяся фраза была слишком похожа на жалобу, и Грейвз прикусил губу. 

\- Да, я надеялся… - Криденс так и не повернулся к нему. Вместо этого он поднял голову к чистому зимнему небу, усыпанному алмазами звезд. – Но что уж теперь говорить. Да и в любом случае все закончится здесь. Смотрите, как красиво, - тут он слегка улыбнулся. – Я никогда не видел ничего подобного в Нью-Йорке. 

Грейвз послушно взглянул вверх. Созвездия, раскинувшиеся высоко над головой, были незнакомы, и их свет показался ему холодным и недружелюбным. По телу Криденса прошла дрожь, он опять покосился на Грейвза, тут же мгновенно отвел глаза, словно его поймали за чем-то запретным, и опять скорчился, подтянув колени к груди. Щеки его при слабом свете луны оставались мертвенно-бледными, но Грейвз безошибочно узнал этот взгляд, полный невысказанного смутного желания, которого Криденс стыдился, несмотря на много раз повторенные Грейвзом уверения, что это абсолютно нормально. Обычно Криденс это контролировал – так же, как и обскура, - и этот внезапный взгляд стал для Грейвза еще одним подтверждением того, что контроль слабеет. 

С трудом подавив порыв прикоснуться к Криденсу, сложившемуся едва ли не вдвое, Грейвз затылком ощутил чужой пристальный взгляд и обернулся. Ньют смотрел на него в упор, не скрываясь, тем самым острым внимательным взглядом, который появлялся у него в особо опасные моменты. Грейвз про себя проклял его за излишнюю наблюдательность, и едва удержался, чтобы не сделать этого вслух,   
но тут пегас Юхена вдруг споткнулся, плавно качнув телегу, а Агне тихо ахнула:

\- Бабушка!

Все, как по команде, повернулись к ней, вглядываясь вперед, в нечеткую линию дороги, уходившей в сплошную черноту близкого леса. Темнота зимней ночи не была абсолютной, но Грейвз видел только черно-белые пятна сугробов и кустов, и лишь через несколько секунд напряженного внимания различил вдалеке слабый огонек. Юхен хлестнул поводьями и тихонько присвистнул. В ответ издалека раздалось недовольное карканье. 

\- Это бабушка! – живо воскликнула Агне, едва не подпрыгивая на сене. – Я отправила к ней Черныша, и она решила нас встретить!

Пегас пошел ровнее. Огонек приближался – насколько Грейвз мог судить, это был не Люмос, а настоящий не-маговский фонарь, как у Юхена. То ли местные волшебники не хотели лишний раз пользоваться чарами, то ли просто не видели в этом необходимости. Юхен ощутимо натягивал поводья, сдерживая пегаса, пока тот не перешел на неспешный шаг. 

Темная сгорбленная фигура стояла прямо в сугробе – так сначала показалось Грейвзу. Фонарь с горящим внутри фитилем скрипел и покачивался, словно его держала в воздухе железная перекладина, а не старческие пальцы. Фигура стояла совершенно неподвижно, и единственной живой тенью рядом с ней казался ворон, сидевший у нее на плече. Совершенно седые пряди длинных волос едва заметно шевелились на ветру – словно водоросли в течении воды.

Юхен в последний раз с усилием натянул поводья. Пегас фыркнул и остановился. Агне, едва дождавшись этого, бодро съехала по сену вниз и кинулась обниматься. Черныш сердито каркнул и попытался клюнуть ее в плечо. 

Старуха, впрочем, недовольства не выказывала. Она обняла Агне в ответ и проговорила что-то на чужом шипящем языке. Грейвз уловил только имя, переиначенное на странный лад:

\- Агнешка. 

Юхен степенно поклонился старухе с верхушки копны. 

\- Пани Даукантайте. 

Агне наконец-то выпустила ее из объятий и шагнула в сторону, тут же по щиколотку провалившись в сугроб. Повернувшись к телеге, она указала вверх на Грейвза, Криденса и Ньюта и принялась что-то быстро говорить. Старуха слушала молча, потом подняла повыше фонарь и прищурилась. Глаза у нее оказались глубоко посаженными и маленькими, как бусины, но взгляд, которым она окинула всех троих пассажиров телеги, был ясным и острым. Грейвз подавил желание поморщиться – старуха ему не нравилась. Она выглядела как типичная ведьма в представлениях не-магов – сгорбленная фигура, замотанная в какие-то тряпки, теплый платок, завязанный на голове хитрым узлом, и длинный крючковатый нос, выдававшийся вперед как клюв. Наверное, именно так должны были выглядеть ведьмы в агитационных листовках вторых салемцев. Грейвз невольно взглянул на Криденса – тот смотрел на старуху, затаив дыхание, и, кажется, даже не моргал.

Старуха степенно кивнула Юхену, как старому знакомому, и вдруг заговорила звучным, совсем не старческим голосом. К изумлению Грейвза, на чистом английском языке:

\- Так вы и есть новые английские друзья моей Агнешки. 

Ньют лихо съехал по сену вниз, оказавшись рядом со старухой. Грейвз кивнул Криденсу и последовал за ним. 

\- Здравствуйте, - сказали они в унисон, и тут за спиной Грейвза тяжело грохнули ботинки – Криденс неуклюже спрыгнул с телеги. 

Агне закашлялась, пряча улыбку, но старуха осталась невозмутимой. Ее пристальный взгляд невольно наводил мысль о легилименции, хотя Грейвз не чувствовал никаких попыток проникновения в свой разум. 

\- Мы… - начал было Ньют, но она вдруг отрывисто покачала головой. 

\- Не сейчас. Не время и не место разговаривать о таких делах у дороги, ночью, среди голых полей. 

Грейвза прошибло дрожью – то ли от слов старухи, то ли от мороза. Согревающие чары помогали слабо. 

\- До хутора полчаса пути, - сказала Агне, указав прямо в чащу леса, куда вела извилистая тропка, кое-как протоптанная среди сугробов. 

Старуха сказала несколько слов Юхену, и он еще раз поклонился. Агне помахала ему рукой, тоже прибавив от себя что-то благодарственное. Юхен присвистнул, хлестнул поводьями, и пегас резко взял с места в карьер, унесшись вперед в вихре снежной пыли. Когда стук копыт по утоптанной дороге затих вдали, старуха качнула фонарем на тропку. 

\- Идемте. 

И пошла первой, легко шагая по сугробам неровной скачущей походкой. Ворон на ее плече посильнее вцепился когтями в ткань хламиды, по-видимому, весьма неплохо защищавшей от мороза. Агне тоже вряд ли мерзла, ее мантия даже на вид казалась теплой, а высокие шнурованные ботинки были на меху. Грейвзу, Криденсу и Ньюту пришлось тяжелее. Их обувь, вполне годившаяся для нью-йоркских и лондонских зим, оказалась непригодна для путешествий по заснеженным лесам и уже через несколько минут промокла насквозь. Ньют то и дело обновлял согревающие и высушивающие чары, но это мало помогало. К тому же он тащил чемодан, который постоянно цеплялся за колючие ветки кустов. 

Чем дальше они шли, тем больше у Грейвза крепла уверенность, что старуха устроила это специально. Они могли легко аппарировать куда нужно, а вместо этого пробирались по сугробам при свете единственного не-маговского фонаря. Прогулка по ночному лесу без видимого смысла начинала его раздражать. Старуха, словно издеваясь, постоянно поглядывала на них исподтишка, и молчала. Грейвзу казалось, что пристальнее всего она разглядывала Криденса, который с трудом ковылял по тропе и смотрел исключительно себе под ноги, но он списывал это на темноту, неверный лунный свет и свою нервозность. 

К хутору они вышли неожиданно. Лес внезапно закончился, открывая аккуратную поляну, на которой стоял бревенчатый сруб с низко сидящей крышей. Из трубы поднимался дымок, рядом с домом притулились два сарая, где, судя по звукам, держали домашнюю скотину, и какие-то пристройки поменьше. Черныш снялся с плеча своей хозяйки, сделал круг над поляной и уселся на краешке трубы, растопырив черные крылья. 

\- Пришли, - радостно сообщила Агне, вприпрыжку устремляясь к крыльцу. Дверь скрипнула, и из нее высунулась лохматая светловолосая голова худенькой девочки. Перед ней плыл огонек Люмоса. Агне коротко обняла девочку, чмокнула ее в щеку и замахала Грейвзу, Криденсу и Ньюту, застывшим у кромки леса.

\- Идите сюда.

\- Чего же вы, идите, - усмехнулась старуха. – Добро пожаловать в наш дом, заморские гости. 

Она загасила фонарь и, не оглядываясь, направилась куда-то к сараям. Грейвз переглянулся с Ньютом, а затем они вместе, не сговариваясь, посмотрели на Криденса. Он ответил измученным взглядом – после барахтанья в сугробах у него не было сил даже на фальшивую улыбку. Впрочем, Грейвз и Ньют выглядели не лучше. Что бы ни было на уме у старухи, физически измотать их у нее получилось. 

В доме было полутемно, пахло травами и свежим деревом. Светловолосая девочка, встретившая их светом Люмоса, смотрела с интересом и без страха. Ньют, не скрываясь, зевал во весь рот. 

\- Извини, Агне, но я просто падаю с ног, - признался он. – Твоя бабушка – чемпион по бегу с препятствиями. 

\- Я говорила, - не без гордости ответила Агне. Она скинула мантию и с ногами залезла на скамейку у стены, выискивая что-то на длинной полке. 

Криденс часто моргал и все сильнее сутулился, клонясь вниз. Грейвз всерьез опасался, что он так и уснет стоя, и озирался по сторонам в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло сойти за кровать, раз уж настоящих кроватей здесь, кажется, не было. Пользоваться гостеприимством скамандеровского чемодана на глазах у девочки и, возможно, подозрительной старухи не хотелось, но Грейвз был готов уже и на это. 

Уйдя в свои мысли, он не сразу среагировал на то, что девочка подошла к ним совсем близко, и очнулся только, услышав хриплый голос Криденса:

\- Привет. Как тебя зовут?

Девочка держала его за руку и улыбалась. Ничего не ответив, она потянула Криденса за собой. Он беспомощно посмотрел на Грейвза, но не стал ей сопротивляться и послушно сделал шаг вперед.

\- Это Тиша, - сказала Агне. В руках она держала разноцветное лоскутное одеяло и уложенные одна на другую подушки в старомодных вышитых наволочках. – Мы подобрали ее в лесу, когда бежали из Литвы от нечаров. Только она не разговаривает. 

Тиша согласно кивнула и вновь настойчиво потянула Криденса за руку, подведя его к чему-то, что Грейвз поначалу принял за диковинный камин с непомерно толстыми стенками. По крайней мере, в глубине его горел огонь, облизывая деревянные поленья, а дымоход явно выходил наружу через крышу. Вот только это сооружение было раз в двадцать массивнее и закопченнее любого виденного Грейвзом камина.

\- Я не очень понимаю, чего ты хочешь, - признался Криденс девочке. Ньют тоже подошел ближе, с любопытством глядя на странное сооружение.

\- Я, кажется, видел такое, - с сомнением протянул он. – В Карпатах, где рядом были маггловские деревни. Это…

\- Полезайте, - сказала Агне, лихо закидывая одеяло и подушки куда-то в темноту между стеной и глиняным боком странного камина. Оказалось, там была весьма широкая лежанка (что-то типа каминной полки, озадаченно решил Грейвз), на которой Агне заботливо расправляла одеяло. – Это печь, - пояснила она, обернувшись и наконец-то разглядев их вытянувшиеся лица. – Обыкновенная печь. Вы что же, никогда не видели печки?

Ньют что-то неопределенно промычал и полез на печь, предварительно закинув на нее свой чемодан. Агне хмыкнула и тоже от души зевнула. 

\- А вы где будете спать? – поинтересовался Ньют, выглянув из-за печной трубы. Он уже успел избавиться от пальто и теперь расстегивал жилет. 

\- Там, на скамьях, - Агне махнула рукой куда-то вглубь дома. – Тиша может вообще в сарай улизнуть, она не любит ночевать под крышей. А бабушка до утра вряд ли ляжет. 

Грейвз, уже собравшийся было лезть на печь вслед за Ньютом и Криденсом, при этих словах невольно замешкался, подумав, что не помешало бы наложить на их временное спальное место охранные чары, и лучше бы это сделать не чужой волшебной палочкой, а своей собственной магией. Агне вдруг подошла ближе и взглянула на него снизу вверх.

\- Вы все время молчите, мистер Грейвз, - понизив голос, сказала она. – Надеюсь, это не из-за бабушки. Она бывает странной, но на самом деле очень милая. 

\- Нет, что ты. Наоборот, мы должны благодарить ее и тебя за крышу над головой, - ответил Грейвз и рывком залез наверх. 

Для троих места оказалось маловато. Стена до самого потолка была увешена пучками высушенных трав, кривыми лапками каких-то грызунов и связками чеснока. Ньют, устроившийся у самой стены, с любопытством понюхал сухие стебли, сложенные в замысловатый узор, и расчихался. 

\- Спокойной ночи, - пробормотал Грейвз, стаскивая с себя пальто и ботинки. Чемодан Ньют устроил в ногах, но так, чтобы всем троим легко было до него дотянуться. Криденс лежал на боку, стараясь занимать как можно меньше места. Грейвз улегся рядом, внезапно осознав, что не знает, куда девать руки. Обычно они спали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и обнимать Криденса для него стало естественным и единственно возможным способом засыпать вместе. Теперь же Грейвз не знал, как Криденс отреагирует на его прикосновение. 

\- Это был долгий день. Доброй ночи, - повторил он. Криденс, пригревшийся под накинутым сверху пальто, распахнул сонные глаза и кивнул. Грейвз аккуратно шевельнул правой кистью, набрасывая слабенькие охранные чары, потом так же аккуратно устроил руку у Криденса на боку. Тот не шевельнулся. Вертикальная беспокойная морщинка, пересекавшая его лоб, не исчезла даже во сне. 

Грейвз закрыл глаза и попытался расслабиться. От печи шел приятный убаюкивающий жар, согревавший лучше всякой магии. От усталости путались мысли, но он все же долго не мог заснуть. Дом подозрительно поскрипывал и постукивал, словно кто-то невидимый скребся по деревянным балкам, а с крыши время от времени доносилось заунывное воронье карканье.


	31. Глава 31

Охранные чары сработали как надо, разбудив Грейвза под утро. Мгновенно проснувшись и на всякий случай приготовившись ко всему, он медленно приоткрыл глаза и увидел перед собой пару светлых косичек и лукавую улыбку. Тиша смотрела на него, чуть склонив голову на манер сварливого Черныша. Грейвз моргнул. Тело, уже изготовившееся к бою, расслаблялось неохотно, а сердце по-прежнему стучало гулко и неровно. 

\- Доброе утро, - буркнул он девочке. 

Криденс и Ньют тоже проснулись, с любопытством оглядываясь вокруг. Грейвз спрыгнул с печки. Тиша уже убежала и теперь гремела чем-то в дальнем углу, где то и дело вспыхивали фиолетовые яркие искры. Агне зашла с улицы, впустив в дверь морозный чистый воздух. Под мышкой она несла плетеную корзину, накрытую вышитым полотенцем. 

Приветливо помахав Грейвзу, она вдруг нахмурилась и закричала:

\- Бабушка! Ты опять? Не подкармливай их, потом ведь не выведем!

С этими словами она опустила корзину на пол, подбежала к печке, возле которой стояла глубокая миска с молоком, и с осуждением ткнула в нее палочкой. Тиша из угла послала в ее сторону целую россыпь фиолетовых молний, а из приоткрытой двери послышался голос старухи:

\- Дом без домового – не дом. Не кричи, Агнешка, лучше собирай завтрак. Наши гости, вижу, уже проснулись. 

Завтрак в самом деле был роскошным. В корзинке Агне оказались свежие яйца, из которых получился омлет, Тиша выставила на стол булочки с вареньем и левитировала откуда-то горячие оладьи. Ньют уплетал еду за обе щеки и оживленно обсуждал с Агне заготовку провианта для чемоданных животных – ему не терпелось пополнить запасы. Криденс и Грейвз, напротив, уныло ковырялись в тарелках. Грейвзу есть не хотелось. Его беспокоила бледность и апатия Криденса, его опущенная голова и отсутствующий взгляд. Даже на волшебство Тиши он почти не отреагировал – только слабо улыбнулся и вновь уткнулся в свою тарелку.

Старуха была немногословна и время от времени бросала загадочный взгляд на Грейвза и Криденса. Ньют ее, видимо, заинтересовал значительно меньше. Грейвзу оставалось только гадать, знает ли она о Гриндевальде и разделяет ли убеждения своей внучки. 

\- Там холодно, - предупредила Агне, когда завтрак был окончен, и Ньют собрался вместе с ней в погреб инспектровать запасы продовольствия. 

Сама она накинула теплую мантию с капюшоном и влезла в бесформенные смешные сапоги из серой свалявшейся шерсти, которые доходили ей до колен. Грейвз заметил, что Тиша была в таких же – она не снимала их даже в доме. 

\- Это валенки, - пояснила Агне. – Они теплые и удобные. Для хутора зимой лучше нет. 

Ньют, после некоторых раздумий, поддался на уговоры Агне и тоже влез в валенки, подогнав их под свой размер заклинанием. Тиша беззвучно рассмеялась, прикрыв рот обеими ладошками, и Грейвз был с ней согласен – вид у Скамандера был нелепый и дикий. Впрочем, самому Ньюту валенки понравились. Потренировавшись ходить в непривычной обуви, он вышел из дома вслед за Агне, сопровождаемый ее шуточками и смехом. Грейвз оглянулся на Криденса, который все еще безучастно сидел за столом, кроша хлеб в тарелку. От его фигуры веяло обреченностью и темной, еле сдерживаемой силой, и Грейвз, ощутив вдруг прилив отчаяния, тоже шагнул за порог.

По сравнению с полутемной комнатой яркость зимнего дня казалась нестерпимой. Заслонившись рукой от солнца и кое-как проморгавшись, Грейвз окинул взглядом хутор. Снег вокруг сиял ослепительной белизной. Дом стоял на опушке леса – так, что некоторые особенно длинные ветки едва не нависали над ним. С другой стороны к хутору подступали невысокие холмы, по зимнему времени укрытые снегом. Чуть дальше виднелось озеро – или много озер, Грейвз не рассмотрел. У берегов все замерзло, и только ближе к середине чернело несколько пятен размокшего льда, и блестела холодная гладь воды. Желтые стебли камыша густо торчали из снега. Еще дальше холмы и поля сливались в одно сплошное белое полотно, и нигде, насколько хватало глаз, не было видно следов человека – ни мага, ни не-мага. Чар, наложенных на дом, Грейвз не почувствовал. Он уже понял, что здесь не любят применять магию без особой необходимости, хотя на Тишу, кажется, это правило не распространялось. 

\- Агнешка сказала, что вы ждете какого-то волшебника, - раздался сзади голос старухи.

Грейвз обернулся. Бабушка Агне смотрела на него снизу вверх изучающее и с явным любопытством. 

\- Возможно, - осторожно ответил он. – Честно говоря, наши планы нарушил пожар, поэтому мы были вынуждены воспользоваться вашим гостеприимством. Это ненадолго, уверяю вас.

\- Тот светловолосый чародей рассказывает много диковинных историй, - задумчиво сказала старуха. – Они все правдивы, но все не о том. А вы, заморский гость, и ваш молодой спутник почти все время молчите. 

Грейвз и на этот раз промолчал. Здесь, на опушке леса, вдали от городов и дорог он совсем не чувствовал себя в безопасности. Может быть, они и скрылись от посторонних глаз, забравшись глубоко в леса, но очень уж этот марш-бросок из Растенбурга напоминал отчаянное бегство. И теперь Грейвз все больше ощущал себя загнанным в угол. Гриндевальду и его приспешникам необязательно было идти по их следам, чтобы в конце концов отыскать. 

\- Вы действительно ждете того волшебника, - сказала вдруг старуха. – Ждете и боитесь его появления. 

\- Вы легилимент? – вопрос Грейвза от неожиданности прозвучал резко. Учитывая то, что он всякий на случай ставил окклюменционный щит, когда старуха оказывалась поблизости, ее слова, созвучные его мыслям, отозвались в нем настоящим ужасом. 

Она усмехнулась, отчего все ее лицо сморщилось, как печеное яблоко. 

\- Мудреные слова говорите, совсем как моя Агнешка. 

\- И все-таки? Вы читаете мысли? Без палочки? Без подготовки? Как… - Грейвз запнулся, пытаясь оценить необходимую для этого волшебную силу, и вдруг вспомнил о Куинни Голдштейн. – Это ваш природный дар?

Старуха явно развеселилась.

\- Успокойтесь, заморский чародей, я не читаю мыслей. И у меня нет палочки – вы, современные волшебники, слишком ленивы и слишком привязаны к этим деревяшкам. 

\- Но как тогда?..

\- А еще вы совершенно разучились читать в человеческих лицах и в душах.

На это Грейвзу сказать было нечего. 

\- И я могу различить человека, бегущего от беды, и простого путешественника. А еще - того, кто несет беду с собой.

Старуха посерьезнела и окинула цепким взглядом далекие холмы. Грейвз невольно сделал то же самое. 

\- Вы принесли к нам тьму, - сказала она и, видимо, не найдя в морозной дали того, что искала, опять уставилась на Грейвза своими темными глазами-бусинами. – Вы и этот мальчик. Тьма пожирает его изнутри. Вчера я думала, что это проклятие, но нет. Это его собственная тьма, она ненасытная, злая и очень-очень голодная. 

Воцарилось тяжкое молчание. Грейвз вдруг ощутил, что продрог до костей. Он смотрел на старуху, не моргая, хотя от яркой белизны снега слезились глаза. Из дома высунулась Тиша, с недоумением глянула на них и нырнула обратно. 

\- Молчите? Что ж… - старуха совсем не казалась рассерженной. Она покачала седой головой – скорее печально, чем осуждающе. - Тьма во тьме. Ее слишком много – и в чародеях, и в нечарах, она сгущается в небесах, как черная туча. Во снах я вижу, как она пожирает целые города, не оставляя от них камня на камне. Агнешка считает, что городские чародеи могут помочь, и иногда забывает, что тьма ширится в их сердцах точно так же, как в сердцах нечаров. Она тоже ждет того мага, что и вы, заморский чародей. Вот только вы – со страхом, а она – с нетерпением. Милая моя девочка…

Тут она хитро прищурилась, подобрала длинную юбку и шагнула на тропинку среди сугробов, попутно толкнув Грейвза плечом.

\- Я уже стара, чародей, и видела много зла. От него невозможно ни скрыться, ни убежать – а я много раз пыталась сделать и то, и другое. Оставайтесь, сколько понадобится. Двери этого дома будут открыты для вас и ваших спутников, потому что негоже отказывать в помощи тем, кто отчаялся, - тут она опять взглянула Грейвзу в глаза. – Не бойтесь, я сохраню вашу тайну. Вы не говорите правды Агнешке, но не мне вас судить. Она родилась в плохое время, когда старое уже ушло, а нового взамен так и не народилось. Тиша моложе, но магия Тиши - истинная древняя магия моих предков. Ей пришелся по нраву этот несчастный мальчик, а это мало кому удается. Она очень чуткая – хоть и не говорит, но чувствует, что есть злом, а что нет. 

Она опять покачала головой и направилась к сараям, по дороге прикрикнув на Черныша, который спикировал к ней на плечо. Грейвз некоторое время смотрел ей вслед, потом, будто очнувшись, пошел обратно к дому. Ноги в промокших ботинках казались страшно тяжелыми.

Криденс по-прежнему сидел за столом, и Грейвзу показалось, что он нарочно выбрал место, где тень была гуще всего. Рядом пристроилась Тиша, а прямо перед ней в воздухе зависли тарелки, ложки и чашки, которые медленно вращались и переливались всеми цветами радуги. Она и Криденс синхронно повернули головы в сторону Грейвза – по лицу Криденса пробежала судорога, как будто он очень старался удержать на лице какое-то определенное выражение.

Грейвз подумал о пожелании старухи – избежать того, чего боишься. Видит Мерлин, с каждым днем он боялся все больше. 

 

***

За обедом Агне придвинулась к Грейвзу и, понизив голос, спросила:

\- Вы уже связались с… - тут она покосилась в сторону Тиши и старухи, - знаете, я не стала говорить бабушке о герре Гриндевальде, она вряд ли о нем слышала да и вообще… ни к чему это. Так что она знает только, что вы ждете одного волшебника, встреча с которым очень важна. 

Грейвз кивнул, давая понять, что слушает. Хуже было, что сидевший рядом Криденс слушал тоже. При упоминании имени Гриндевальда он побледнел, хотя это и казалось невозможным – настолько бескровным было его лицо. 

\- Я понимаю, что герру Гриндевальду нельзя послать ворона или сову, но как он вас отыщет, не обнаружив в Растенбурге?

Тут Ньют, сидевший по правую сторону от Агне, широко взмахнул рукой, зацепил глиняную миску с супом и, конечно же, смахнул ее на пол. Раздался оглушительный треск, горячий наваристый суп брызнул на Агне, окатив ее с ног до головы.

\- Ох, Мерлин, какой я неуклюжий! – Ньют вскочил на ноги и бестолково заметался, словно не зная, за что хвататься в первую очередь - поднимать миску или отряхивать Агне, которая шипела и махала обожженными руками, и в результате пытался сделать все одновременно. – Помнишь, я тебе говорил, что совершенно не умею вести себя за столом? Прости-прости, я сейчас… Тут где-то была моя палочка… Да где же она, вот ведь беда…

Палочки из вежливости за обеденный стол не брали, поэтому суматоха продолжалась еще какое-то время, пока хихикающая Тиша не очистила мантию Агне невербальным беспалочковым заклинанием. Правда, мантия после этого стала лосниться, как намазанная маслом, и приобрела странный оттенок. 

\- Спасибо, Тиша, - ядовито поблагодарила ее Агне и отправилась переодеваться под аккомпанемент бесчисленных извинений Ньюта. Старуха невозмутимо наблюдала за происходящим, не забывая налегать на еду, и не вмешивалась. 

Ньют с такой растерянностью обвел взглядом стол и всех присутствующих и выглядел при этом таким виноватым, что даже Грейвз на секунду поверил в случайность этого досадного происшествия. В последний раз извинившись, Ньют вздохнул, отодвинул мешающие ему тарелки и постарался как можно естественнее пристроить свой стул поближе к Грейвзу.

\- Я расспросил Агне про архивариуса, - тихо сказал он, накладывая себе большую порцию мяса с овощами. – Помнишь, когда мы стояли возле ратуши, она говорила про магический архив и какую-то миссис… миссис Аурберг, кажется.

Грейвз еле заметно кивнул. 

\- Так вот, - продолжил Ньют. – У Агне, конечно, было мало времени, чтобы как следует ее расспросить, но из того, что мне удалось выведать, не слишком привлекая внимание, понятно, что пожар в ратуше начался неслучайно. Ее подожгли изнутри Адским пламенем. Сгорело почти все, а архив полностью уничтожен. Есть даже подозрения, что Пламя наколдовали прямо в архиве, но был ли там посторонний или нет – неясно. Официально, как сказала Агне, погибших магов в пожаре не было, пострадали одни магглы. 

\- Спасибо, - тихо сказал Грейвз. – За это и за вовремя пролитый суп. 

Ньют улыбнулся, но тут его взгляд остановился на Криденсе, который после упоминания Гриндевальда, казалось, совершенно перестал реагировать на окружающее, - и улыбка исчезла. 

Грейвз предостерегающе нахмурился, но Ньют, судя во всему, не собирался высказывать свои опасения вслух. Старуха, хоть и притворялась совершенно равнодушной к их разговору, могла все слышать. Грейвз по-прежнему не понимал, что у нее на уме – но, по крайней мере, она действительно оставила все свои домыслы при себе, иначе Агне не выспрашивала бы так простодушно о Гриндевальде. Грейвз в самом деле не знал, что ей отвечать – и эту проблему нужно было так или иначе решить, и побыстрее.

Вернулась Агне, по-прежнему излучая недовольство, и остаток обеда прошел в тишине. Когда Тиша принялась левитировать тарелки в огромный таз, служивший для мытья посуды, Грейвз наклонился к Криденсу, чья порция так и осталась нетронутой, и незаметно накрыл его руку своей.

\- Криденс, ты…

Криденс вдруг вырвал руку, словно Грейвз обжег его прикосновением. На короткий миг апатия в его глазах сменилась чем-то горячечным, жадным. Криденс зажмурился и сделал дрожащий вдох. 

\- Н-не надо. Пожалуйста, не надо. Вы же все знаете. 

Грейвз непроизвольно сжал руки в кулаки. Он чувствовал, что старуха наблюдает за ними, и постарался, чтобы его голос звучал уверенно, а на лице не отразилось ничего лишнего.

\- Прости. Я просто… - он запнулся и добавил после длинной паузы, - беспокоюсь. 

\- Я знаю, - Криденс уже справился с собой. По крайней мере, взгляд, который удалось поймать Грейвзу, вновь был спокойным, чуть отрешенным и совершенно нездешним. Словно Криденс смотрел куда-то, где не было места ни Грейвзу, ни кому-либо еще. – Но вы не можете помочь. Никто не может. 

\- Неправда, - с прорвавшейся злой настойчивостью выпалил Грейвз. – Я могу…

\- Нет, - Криденс серьезно покачал головой. – Нет, - добавил он менее уверенно и вдруг резко встал на ноги, едва не опрокинув стул.

Грейвз отшатнулся. Тарелки замерли на полпути к тазу, Тиша обернулась в их сторону и еле заметно нахмурилась. Криденс, не глядя ни на кого и чуть пошатываясь, направился к двери, рывком распахнул ее и вышел во двор. 

\- На нем хотя бы есть согревающие чары? – ни к кому не обращаясь, поинтересовалась Агне, сворачивая скатерть. – Вечереет. 

\- Помолчи, Агнешка, - вдруг сурово оборвала ее старуха. – Помоги лучше Тише с посудой.

Агне посмотрела на нее с недоумением и обидой, но возражать не стала. Грейвз поймал взгляд Ньюта, едва заметно кивнул ему на дверь, дождался ответного кивка, и без лишних слов вышел вслед за Криденсом на мороз. Солнце садилось за лесом, окрашивая снег во все оттенки оранжевого, а деревья отбрасывали глубокие синие тени. Стояла оглушающая тишина – даже Черныш не каркал на крыше, не лаяли собаки, не квохтали куры в сарае. Криденса видно не было – лишь у покосившегося чулана с проваленной крышей, где хранилось прошлогоднее сено, дверь чуть заметно покачивалась на петлях. 

Ньют материализовался у Грейвза за спиной почти бесшумно. Грейвз глубоко вздохнул и едва не закашлялся – холодный воздух обжег легкие. 

\- Он умирает, Персиваль, - тихо сказал Ньют. 

\- Я знаю, - сдавленным голосом ответил Грейвз. – Обскуру необходима магия, без ее подпитки он уничтожит Криденса. Ты ведь уже видел такое. С той девочкой. Как она умерла?

Он резко повернулся, поймав Ньюта врасплох и уловив странно уязвимое выражение на его лице, тут же сменившееся глубокой грустью. Светлые глаза, казавшиеся оранжевыми в лучах заходящего солнца, затуманило давнее воспоминание, которое даже теперь, очевидно, причиняло Ньюту боль.

\- Она уже была слабой, когда я нашел ее. Она просто… ушла. Уснула, чтобы больше никогда не проснуться. Ее обскур вряд ли мог черпать магию из других волшебников, только из нее самой, но даже если бы мог… я вряд ли спас бы ее. 

\- Криденсу осталось немного? 

Ньют опустил глаза.

\- Да. Мне очень жаль, что так вышло с Разрывом. Я в самом деле надеялся, что у нас получится.

\- Мы найдем другой способ. Нам просто нужно еще немного времени, - сквозь стиснутые зубы проговорил Грейвз. – Я уже отдавал часть своей магии обскуру, сделаю это еще раз. 

Ньют встревожено вскинул голову. 

\- Ты же знаешь, Криденс никогда на это не согласится. 

\- Криденс, может быть, и не согласится. А обскур – да.

Ньют почти с испугом схватил Грейвза за руку.

\- Ты же не собираешься спровоцировать появление обскура, Персиваль? Здесь? Последствия могут быть совершенно…

\- У меня нет выбора, - Грейвз осторожно отцепил руку Ньюта от своего пальто. – И я не собираюсь провоцировать обскура. Я собираюсь провоцировать Криденса, и мне кажется, у меня получится. 

\- Что? Нет, ты не можешь! – Ньют даже забежал вперед, чтобы преградить путь Грейвзу на узкой дорожке среди сугробов. – Это опасно! Неизвестно, как себя поведет обскур на этот раз – он может не остановиться, пока не выпьет твою магию досуха! Криденс никогда не простит ни тебя, ни себя!

\- По крайней мере, он будет жив для того, чтобы прощать или не прощать, - сказал Грейвз. Ньют продолжал отрицательно качать головой, и он шагнул ближе, положив руки ему на плечи, и настойчиво заговорил. – Ньют, мы здесь в западне, разве ты не видишь? Среди странных магов, чьей силы и намерений мы не знаем. В ожидании врагов, которые могут явиться каждую минуту по нашим следам. И я – мы – бессильны что-либо изменить. А если Криденс умрет, для меня не останется ничего. Вся моя жизнь после того, как Гриндевальд украл у меня неделю, превратилась в сплошную череду бесконечных ошибок, и пока есть шанс все исправить, я буду бороться. Но сейчас… все, что я могу – отдать Криденсу часть своей магии. Я уже делал это, и я знаю риск. Я прошу лишь, если что-то пойдет не так… позаботься о Криденсе и постарайся максимально обезопасить его… и других от него.

Ньют смотрел на Грейвза, явно не убежденный его словами, и с сомнением качал головой.

\- Нет, Персиваль, ты совершенно не представляешь, на какой риск идешь. Ты… - он вдруг покраснел и отвел глаза, несказанно удивив этим Грейвза, который уже собирался поинтересоваться, что его так смутило, как Ньют опять заговорил, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз. – Но я понимаю, о чем ты. Правда, понимаю. У нас в самом деле нет выбора. 

\- Хорошо, - Грейвз отпустил его плечи. – Спасибо.

Он пошел к чулану, оскальзываясь на подмерзшей дорожке, когда в спину ему донеслось неуверенное:

\- Персиваль!

Грейвз обернулся. Ньют смотрел на него так, словно мучительно хотел сказать что-то важное, и так же мучительно не мог подобрать слов. На щеках у него по-прежнему горели яркие пятна румянца, и в целом он выглядел забавно и непривычно.

\- Будь осторожен, - наконец выговорил Ньют, видимо, отчаявшись сказать нужное, резко повернулся и махнул рукой в сторону чулана.

\- Ты тоже, - сказал Грейвз. – Ты тоже.

 

***  
Грейвз сказал Ньюту чистую правду – он действительно не собирался провоцировать появление обскура, но на случай, если этого избежать не получится, рассчитывал, что тот будет слишком увлечен поглощением его магии и не станет проявлять свою разрушительную силу в полной мере. 

Риск того, что обскур не остановится на этом, Грейвз осознавал даже слишком хорошо. Нельзя было сказать, что он не боялся этого, но страх остаться без магии лишь подстегивал его действовать, мешаясь с куда большим страхом за Криденса, который с момента краха надежд на Разрыв с каждой минутой становился все беспощаднее. Грейвз чувствовал знакомую яростную злость и собранность, обычно предшествовавших всем его аврорским операциям, риск которых превышал уровень допустимого. Хоть в чем-то он еще мог влиять на происходящее – и не собирался сдаваться без борьбы. 

Единственное, что ощутимо гасило его решимость – осознание того, что бороться придется с Криденсом. Ньют был прав, Криденс никогда не позволит ему поделиться магией с обскуром, предпочитая гордо медленно умирать, тем самым убивая и живущее в нем чудовище, чем подвергать Грейвза – или кого угодно еще – такому риску. А значит, Грейвзу придется пойти на крайне сомнительные меры. 

Криденс мог расценить это как предательство – и видит Мерлин, это и будет предательством. Потому что Криденс скажет «Нет», а Грейвз его не послушает, перечеркнув тем самым доверие, которое установилось между ними, и… и все остальное тоже. Грейвзу нужно ослабить бдительность Криденса настолько, чтобы обскур проявился и смог напиться его магии, но все же не настолько, чтобы этот процесс совершенно вышел из-под контроля. Страх, боль, осознание опасности – слишком сильные чувства, и, откровенно говоря, Грейвз не мог вынести мысли, что придется причинить Криденсу такие страдания. А вот желание близости, ослабляющее волю, может сработать. 

Прикосновения кожа к коже, которые так будоражили Криденса, должны были помочь. Криденс физически желал Грейвза – в этом не было секрета, и чем голоднее становился обскур, тем острее он реагировал на самую невинную ласку. Потому и отшатывался от Грейвза, не давая к себе прикоснуться. Боялся потерять контроль – а потеря контроля неминуемо давала волю обскуру. 

Грейвз много раз прокручивал в уме разговор, состоявшийся у них о влечении, которого Криденс смущался, но в то же время не мог отрицать. Криденс хотел Грейвза, обскур – его магию, и если усилить эти два желания, показав, что оба они легко достижимы… Грейвз очень надеялся, что его расчет оправдается. Ньют наверняка не одобрил бы его, если бы знал, в чем он состоит. Но другого пути Грейвз не видел.

Перед дверью в чулан он на секунду остановился, прижал ладони к лицу и зажмурился до цветных пятен перед глазами. У него нет выбора, напомнил он себе. 

\- Криденс, это я, - сказал он в темноту чулана, входя внутрь. 

В нос ему ударил запах прелого сена, огромные охапки которого громоздились до самой крыши. Криденс не прятался – он сидел, сжавшись от холода, и едва заметно покачивался.  
Грейвз осторожно подошел ближе. Собственное дыхание казалось ему чересчур громким. 

\- Обскур голоден, – тихо сказал он, присаживаясь рядом. – Он убьет тебя, если ничего не сделать.

\- Я знаю, - Криденс не смотрел на него, продолжая покачиваться вперед и назад. – И вы это знаете, всегда знали. Рано или поздно это должно случиться. 

\- Тебе необязательно умирать, - Грейвз подвинулся ближе. Он не надеялся уговорить Криденса словами. Все, что ему было нужно – прикосновение. – Мы найдем решение, обещаю. Но пока ищем… ты должен жить. 

\- Нет, не просите меня, - горло Криденса схватило спазмом, отчего голос звучал сдавленно. – Я знаю, о чем вы. Нет. 

\- Посмотри на меня.

Грейвз положил одну руку на плечо Криденса, а второй попытался мягко повернуть его лицо к свету, просачивавшемуся сквозь щели в стене. Криденс прерывисто вздохнул, едва теплые пальцы Грейвза коснулись его щеки, и дернул головой, уклоняясь от прикосновения. 

\- Ну же, посмотри, - настойчиво повторил Грейвз, попытавшись взять его лицо в ладони, но тут Криденс резко отшатнулся назад, глубже вжимаясь спиной в стог сена.

\- Нет! Не трогайте меня, пожалуйста, не надо, нет! Вы не понимаете…

В голосе Криденса звучал настоящий ужас, и точно такой же ужас плескался в его черных глазах, обращенных не на Грейвза, а куда-то внутрь себя. Сейчас или никогда - и Грейвз, ненавидя себя, воспользовался этим секундным замешательством и навалился сверху, уже без всякой осторожности обхватывая Криденса руками и впиваясь поцелуем в его губы. Криденс забился, попытался отпихнуть его, вырваться, но Грейвз держал крепко.

\- Ты можешь возненавидеть меня после, - бормотал он, покрывая поцелуями ледяные щеки Криденса, его шею, переносицу, левое ухо – все, до чего мог дотянуться, - и правильно. Но только будь живым. Будь живым!

Губы онемели, Грейвз не чувствовал ничего, кроме отвращения к себе, которое росло с каждой минутой. Если он все понял неправильно, если его идея не сработает, и Криденс от шока и потрясения сможет сгруппироваться настолько, что совладает с голодным обскуром… то эта ошибка будет стоить ему всего. 

Ладонь, удерживавшую на месте голову Криденса, вдруг кольнуло, потом еще раз и еще. От кончиков пальцев растекалось странное ощущение – словно Грейвз вдруг очутился внутри грозовой тучи среди тысяч нерожденных молний. Он невольно замер, чувствуя, как холодная щекочущая волна пробегает по всему его телу, а потом вдруг понял, что Криденс больше не вырывается. Грейвз поднял голову, глядя на его четкий профиль в последних лучах заходящего солнца, на губы, судорожно хватающие воздух, на пульсирующую черноту радужки. Криденс медленно моргнул, все еще глядя вверх, на деревянные стропила крыши и вдруг перекатился на бок одним плавным движением, опрокинув Грейвза на спину. Его второй глаз был затянут белой туманной мглой. 

Грейвз не успел ни обрадоваться, ни испугаться. Криденс прильнул к нему, слепо ткнулся носом куда-то под подбородок, повел головой вверх, с силой вжимаясь щекой в Грейвза, как огромный кот. Ему явно не хватало опыта, он вряд ли осознавал, что делает, и его вела одна лишь жажда – прикосновений, тепла, магии, Грейвза… всего, чего у него никогда не было, и что сейчас оказалось в его власти. Он касался Грейвза везде, куда мог дотянуться, с неожиданной сноровкой избавляясь от лишней мешающей одежды, и в его резких торопливых движениях не было ни робости, ни нежности. 

Грейвзу казалось, что он попал в водоворот. Каждое движение Криденса рождало новую волну колючего холода, расходившегося по телу, как круги на воде. Руки и губы Криденса были ледяными настолько, что почти обжигали. Грейвза бросало то в жар, то в холод, а потом эти ощущения слились в одно – невыносимо острое, на грани боли или уже за гранью, он не понимал. Совсем как в тот далекий день в скамандеровском чемодане, когда он впервые ощутил ток своей магии в Криденсе, теперь он слышал ее вновь. Только тогда это был еле уловимый шепот, а сейчас – рокочущий шторм, наступавший на него медленно, но неотвратимо. 

Грейвз раньше никогда не терял голову ни с одним из своих любовников и относился к сексу, как к приятному совместному досугу, мимолетному удовольствию, ценность которого считал слишком преувеличенной. Планируя свои действия с Криденсом, он, в общих чертах, представлял себе, как это будет с учетом обскура – но ничто на свете не могло подготовить его к тому, что происходило сейчас. 

Он даже не был уверен, что это можно назвать сексом. Привычного возбуждения он не чувствовал – вернее, чувствовал, но это было много больше, сильнее, необъятнее того, что он привык испытывать. Малейшее прикосновение к коже отзывалось во всем теле вспышками ярчайших ощущений, которым он не мог дать названия, словно весь он от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах превратился в сплошной оголенный нерв. Это невозможно было выдержать. От этого невозможно было отказаться. 

А еще была магия, которую он слышал в себе и в Криденсе. Слышал, как с каждым ударом сердца она становится ощутимее, сильнее, накрывает его как приливная волна. Он сам становился чистой магией, распадался, теряя очертания, и вновь собирался воедино в странном рваном ритме. Это повторялось раз за разом – пока два сердца, его и Криденса не застучали в унисон, и магия беспрепятственно не захлестнула их обоих. Синхронность дыхания, пульса, движений рук, тел и губ… Чей-то стон – его или Криденса? Это было неважно, как и то, что магия Грейвза уже не принадлежала ему одному, а перетекала Криденсу, смешиваясь с чем-то… больным и уродливым. Это не было больно, но ощущения, которые испытывал Грейвз, были неописуемы. Он кричал снова и снова – от невыносимости этой сладостной пытки, разрываясь между ужасом чуждого темного присутствия и отчаянным желанием слиться с ним полнее, глубже, окончательно теряя себя…

\- Мистер Грейвз! Персиваль! 

На секунду он вынырнул в реальность и распахнул глаза, увидев над собой бледное лицо с прилипшими ко лбу влажными волосами и черные глаза, в глубине которых плыли, закручиваясь, белые нити. Криденс смотрел расфокусировано и пьяно, шепча имя Грейвза срывающимся шепотом, но где-то под этим лихорадочным возбуждением угадывалась зарождающаяся растерянность и испуг. 

\- Все хорошо, - сказал ему Грейвз, но так и не понял, получилось ли выговорить это вслух. 

Поэтому он просто потянулся к нему, жадно поцеловал, срывая с губ Криденса тихие стоны, взъерошил отросшие спутанные волосы у него на затылке и, не в силах оторваться, повел руками ниже, по шее, обнаженным плечам и спине.

Какой-то частью сознания Грейвз еще пытался цепляться за что-то привычное, выхватывая из темноты знакомые образы. Кажется, они все-таки окончательно избавились от одежды, но когда и как это произошло, он не помнил. Зрение сузилось до единственного светлого пятна – лица Криденса и его глаз, то черных, то молочно-белых, в которых, тем не менее, застыло одно выражение: всепоглощающая потребность, страсть, боль – все, что мучило и сводило с ума самого Грейвза. И этого по-прежнему было мало, несмотря на то, что лавина ощущений, обрушившаяся на него, была просто невыносимой. Иногда Грейвзу казалось, что черные пряди, обрамлявшие лицо Криденса, при каждом его движении превращались в черные ленты обскура. Они скользили по коже с тихим песочным шорохом, вспарывая ее тысячами острейших граней, но не оставляли ни крови, ни шрамов. 

Грейвз видел – не глазами – как его магия оплетает их, течет сквозь них, сталкиваясь с черными лентами, закручивается в спирали и невообразимые фигуры, частью которых были и они с Криденсом. Он не понимал больше, лежит он или летит, дышит или задыхается, отдает магию без остатка или взамен получает что-то еще. Все его тело пылало, горело и плавилось в этом безумном потоке, а сам он захлебывался и тонул, но каждый раз, когда сознание готово было погаснуть окончательно, что-то подхватывало его, выталкивая на поверхность, позволяя сделать еще один вдох. И еще один. И еще. Чернота глаз Криденса сменялась белым неживым светом, сквозь его черты проступало что-то иное, на что Грейвз не хотел смотреть, но не мог отвести глаз. Он слышал хриплое «Персиваль» в шорохе лент обскура, в прерывающемся голосе Криденса, в ритме пульсирующей магии, которая не имела ни цвета, ни формы, но все равно казалась Грейвзу раскаленным синим потоком. 

А потом этот поток обрушился водопадом, и Грейвз падал вместе с ним – бесконечно и стремительно, пока кто-то не схватил его за руку, рывком вытаскивая на свет, и все, наконец, исчезло.

 

***  
Грейвз приходил в себя медленно. Все тело болело, как будто на нем долго и методично оттачивали заклинания ближнего боя. Вокруг было темно, лунный свет пятнами лежал на деревянных досках и охапках сена, раскиданных по всему чулану. Высоко в небе насыщенного темно-фиолетового цвета мерцали яркие звезды. Видимо, стояла глубокая ночь.

Звезды… Грейвз моргнул, с трудом поворачивая голову. Окинув взглядом раскинувшееся над ним небо и черные стены чулана, он понял, что не ошибся – крыши над ним больше не было. Морозный воздух вливался через широкий проем, но все же никакого холода Грейвз не чувствовал.

Вокруг на полу громоздились беспорядочные кучи сена, словно по чулану пронесся ураган. Неподалеку Грейвз заметил белеющую в темноту рубашку Криденса. Ее рукав был оторван и валялся отдельно, присыпанный соломой. В темном пятне чуть поодаль Грейвз опознал свое собственное пальто. Вздрогнув, он перевел взгляд вниз. 

Он был абсолютно обнажен, как и Криденс, который лежал рядом, но большей частью все-таки на Грейвзе - закинув на него руку и ногу и уткнувшись ему в плечо. Грейвз не видел его лица, скрытого темнотой и растрепанными волосами, но, судя по ровному спокойному дыханию, Криденс спал. Морозный воздух и холод ему, кажется, абсолютно не мешали, и Грейвз чувствовал тепло, исходящее от его расслабленного сонного тела. Влажное дыхание Криденса щекотало ему шею – и застывало в воздухе белесым облачком пара.

Грейвз скользнул взглядом по его широким плечам, по линии спины, переходящей в округлые ягодицы, стараясь запомнить Криденса таким – умиротворенным, расслабленным, спокойным. Его кожа больше не казалась смертельно бледной, она словно светилась изнутри без всякой магии. Обскур получил свое. 

Грейвз беззвучно рассмеялся, запрокинув голову к ночному небу. Потом щелкнул пальцами, попытавшись призвать свое пальто, чтобы укрыть спящего Криденса. К его удивлению, это удалось ему без труда. Обскур не лишил его магии – по крайней мере, полностью. Что это означало, Грейвз не знал, как не знал и того, как отнесется к случившемуся Криденс, когда проснется.

Пока же он как можно осторожнее набросил на них обоих пальто, укрыв Криденса почти до колен. Тот заворочался во сне, пробормотал что-то, подозрительно похожее на имя Грейвза, но не проснулся. Грейвз, не удержавшись, погладил его по волосам, пропуская пальцы сквозь спутанные темные пряди. Вокруг было удивительно тихо – словно хозяева хутора не слышали шума (а Грейвз подозревал, что совершенно беззвучным творившееся тут быть не могло) и не заметили, что у чулана вдруг исчезла крыша. Хотя… Ньют мог постараться и сделать так, чтобы они в самом деле не заметили. 

Грейвза тоже клонило в сон. Еще раз осмотрев себя и Криденса и убедившись, что пальто прикрывает их достаточно, чтобы не шокировать возможных непрошенных посетителей чулана, он закрыл глаза, дав себе слово, что это всего на несколько минут, и, конечно, тут же провалился в сон.


	32. Глава 32

Грейвза разбудило недовольное пронзительное карканье. Открыв глаза, он некоторое время смотрел на розовеющее небо, бледные утренние звезды и темный вороний силуэт, примостившийся на деревянной балке, которая раньше поддерживала крышу чулана. Черныш нахохлился, скосил на Грейвза черный блестящий глаз и каркнул еще раз – но уже тише и без прежнего раздражения. 

Стояла та предутренняя морозная тишина, которая возможна только вдали от людских поселений, в которых суета и гомон не прекращаются ни днем, ни ночью. Грейвз осторожно пошевелил кистью онемевшей правой руки, набрасывая согревающие чары на себя и Криденса, чья голова по-прежнему лежала у него на плече. В поисках тепла во сне он прижался к Грейвзу еще сильнее и натянул укрывавшее их обоих пальто едва ли не на уши. 

Черныш каркнул еще раз, взмахнул тяжелыми крыльями и улетел. Криденс вздрогнул, и у Грейвза упало сердце. Несмотря ни на что, он не был готов к тому, что может сказать или сделать Криденс – сейчас, при свете дня, без влияния голодного обскура, рвавшегося к источнику магии. Мгновения покоя, отпущенные им, истекали слишком быстро, и Грейвз по-детски цеплялся за каждую из них в бесплодной надежде поторговаться с мирозданием. 

Криденс вздохнул, заворочался, высвобождая лохматую голову из-под пальто, и наконец открыл глаза. Грейвз поймал его взгляд – сонный, рассеянный, теплый. Казалось, в нем отражалось утреннее солнце, встававшее сейчас где-то за лесом. А потом Криденс улыбнулся – так, как на памяти Грейвза не улыбался никогда. Так, словно не было в его жизни ни Мэри Лу, ни Гриндевальда, ни обскура, а только он – Персиваль Грейвз, и Криденс просыпался рядом с ним каждое утро, и впереди у них было бесконечное множество таких же безоблачных солнечных пробуждений, не омраченных ни страхом, ни сомнениями, ни смертью. В этот краткий миг, уместившийся между двумя ударами сердца, изумленный Грейвз увидел, как выглядит истинное неприкрытое счастье, но не успел этого осознать.

Потому что Криденс моргнул, стряхивая с себя остатки сна, и его взгляд мгновенно потух. Рассеянность сменилась настороженным напряжением, смущенное непонимание – сомнением, смятением, страхом и, наконец, осознанием. Грейвз едва успел предупреждающе вскинуть руку, как Криденс рванулся с места, вскочив на ноги. Пальто отлетело в сторону, а Криденс пораженно ахнул, вдруг осознав свою наготу, смертельно побледнел, шагнул назад, запнулся и почти упал, попытавшись неуклюже прикрыться руками. Его панический взгляд метался по чулану, по разбросанной соломе, по деревянным балкам, ведущим к отсутствующей крыше, по обнаженному Грейвзу, который, стараясь не делать резких движений, протянул к нему руку.

\- Криденс, все хорошо. Успокойся, все действительно хорошо. Все закончилось. 

Криденс загнанно дышал, забившись в стог сена – сплошные локти и колени. Если бы он мог, то завернулся бы в собственные конечности с головой. Грейвз медленно поднялся, поднял пальто и протянул его Криденсу. 

\- Все хорошо, - повторил он. – Обскур не причинил мне вреда, моя магия осталась со мной. Ты… ты не сделал ничего плохого. Ничего, чего бы я сам не хотел. 

Криденс поднял было голову, но тут же резко опустил глаза, словно обжегся. Грейвз молча трансфигурировал валявшуюся неподалеку рубашку в длинный халат и натянул его на себя. Криденс тем временем неловко закутался в предложенное пальто, стараясь не слишком выставлять свое тело напоказ. Он по-прежнему не поднимал головы. Грейвза кольнуло неприятное саднящее чувство – он опустился на солому рядом с Криденсом.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он тихо.

Криденс наконец поднял голову. Зрачки у него были огромные, совершенно черные, залившие всю радужку. Он медленно покачал головой. 

\- Ты помнишь?.. Помнишь, что произошло? – Грейвз все-таки надеялся, что Криденс, будучи в том состоянии, не запомнил всего, тем более, что у него самого произошедшее отпечаталось в памяти весьма фрагментарно. Впрочем, прерывистый вздох Криденса, последовавший в ответ на его вопрос, и полный ужаса взгляд, вновь устремленный куда-то в себя, не оставили от этой надежды ничего. 

\- Я хочу извиниться, - тщательно подбирая слова, сказал Грейвз, когда стало ясно, что Криденс не собирается отвечать. – Я не должен был… прикасаться к тебе и принуждать к тому, чего ты не хотел… 

\- Я сказал – не трогайте меня, - прервал его Криденс, по-прежнему глядя в пустоту остановившимся взглядом. – Сказал – уходите, потому что знал, что иначе… я с ним не справлюсь.

\- Но ты справился, - настойчиво сказал Грейвз, наклоняясь чуть ниже и пытаясь поймать его взгляд. – Все получилось так, как надо.

\- Кому надо? – вдруг воскликнул Криденс, вскидывая голову так резко, что Грейвз отшатнулся. В его голосе слышались еле сдерживаемый гнев и боль. – Вам? Мне? Этой твари – обскуру? Это же… это было… Он же мог вас уничтожить! Забрать все до капли! Убить, разрушить все вокруг! Сделать с вами… - он беспомощно взмахнул руками, не в силах найти слов. 

\- Но не сделал! Я знал все риски, а еще я знал, что ты справишься, Криденс. Мы – вместе – справимся. Я хотел этого… того, что произошло.

Лицо Криденса вдруг исказилось, как от сильной боли.

\- Хотели спасти мне жизнь? – проговорил он, выплевывая каждое слово, словно они жгли ему язык. 

\- Хотел тебя.

Криденс открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще – возмутиться или возразить, - но не произнес ни слова. В глазах у него появилось странное уязвимое выражение, не имеющее ничего общего с гневом и виной.

\- Я хотел тебя, - повторил Грейвз, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле. – Хотел показать тебе, как это может быть, чтобы ты почувствовал себя живым и желанным, чтобы не отказывался так легко от жизни и того, что она может предложить. 

Он потянулся к Криденсу, не в силах остановить себя – и Криденс позволил, продолжая смотреть на Грейвза тем же странным, вынимающим душу взглядом. Грейвз взял его лицо в ладони, погладил скулы, с наслаждением ощущая под пальцами теплую кожу.

\- Ты еще ничего не видел в жизни. Ты слишком долго жил в клетке, чтобы в полной мере оценить все возможности, которые у тебя есть, - тут он вздохнул и продолжил, понимая, что нужные слова должны быть сказаны. - Прости, я виноват. Обскур не оставил мне выбора. Я не мог допустить, чтобы ты обрек себя на смерть. Я не должен был принуждать тебя к чему-то подобному, особенно если ты не хотел…

\- Я… хотел, - эти слова дались Криденсу с видимым трудом. Щеки под ладонями Грейвза ощутимо потеплели. – Вы же знаете. Но не так. Совсем не так.

Он вдруг резко подался вперед, как будто боялся, что решимости надолго не хватит, и довольно ощутимо врезался губами в губы Грейвза. На поцелуй это было мало похоже, на вчерашнее безумство – тоже. Рука Грейвза переместилась на затылок Криденса, направляя и успокаивая. Грейвз не давил и не торопил, понимая, что пока любая инициатива для Криденса – это нешуточная борьба с самим собой и установками, вбитыми в него Мэри Лу. А учитывая произошедшее, одно то, что Криденс вообще с ним разговаривал, позволял обнимать и сам инициировал этот неуклюжий поцелуй, было подарком, которого Грейвз не заслуживал. 

Поэтому он просто наслаждался тем, что ему предлагалось – целовал Криденса, чувствуя, как его губы постепенно становятся мягче и осторожнее, как раскрываются, пытаясь неумело отвечать на поцелуй, как тают в морозном воздухе гнев и горечь, как отступает черный призрак обскура – недалеко и ненадолго, но все же…

Где-то неподалеку опять каркнул Черныш, и тут же отозвался хриплый лай собаки. Хутор просыпался.

Криденс медленно отстранился. Его взгляд оказался неожиданно серьезным и настойчивым, словно Криденс решал для себя какую-то сложную задачу и пытался по лицу Грейвза прочесть ответ.

\- Вы говорили, что я имею право сам выбирать, что делать со своей жизнью, - сказал он. Грейвз осторожно кивнул, не совсем понимая, что Криденс имел в виду.

\- И я просил вас вчера… я не хотел, чтобы вы отдавали свою магию обскуру. Не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь пострадал.

\- Но никто не…

\- Да, но вы этого не знали, - сказал Криденс с горечью. – Я не хочу умирать. Но и жить так – не хочу. Это был мой выбор, понимаете? 

По спине Грейвза пробежал озноб. Действие согревающих чар, очевидно, заканчивалось. 

\- Это же скоро опять повторится, - продолжал Криденс. – Он проголодается… И что тогда? Вы опять не послушаете меня и сделаете все по-своему? Насильно накормите обскура… любым способом и, может быть, даже не умрете в процессе и не лишитесь магии… А потом еще раз и еще? Пока эта тварь внутри меня не сожрет вас целиком и не отправится на поиски новой еды? Вы же понимаете, что единственный способ уничтожить ее – это дать мне умереть, пока я еще могу сдерживать ее в себе, - он запнулся. 

Грейвз поймал себя на том, что настойчиво качает головой, подсознательно отрицая саму мысль о такой возможности. 

\- Мы этого не знаем, - упрямо ответил он.

\- Нет. Обскур умрет только вместе со мной, - возразил ему Криденс. Он плотнее запахнулся в пальто Грейвза и обхватил себя руками, словно собираясь с силами. – Ни Ньют, ни вы не знаете другого пути. А раз так – я решил. И поэтому спрашиваю вас – вы будете уважать мой выбор? Не будете вмешиваться, как вчера? Пожалуйста.

Он поднял голову, посмотрев на Грейвза почти умоляюще. 

\- Иначе я не смогу… понимаете? У меня просто не хватит сил. Вы обещали мне когда-то… помочь, если обскур станет чересчур опасным. И если надежды не останется совсем.

Грейвз помнил. Теперь казалось, что тот разговор состоялся давным-давно, в какой-то другой жизни. Но отвечать было нужно, потому что Криденс ждал с настойчивым тревожным нетерпением, словно хотел – и боялся – услышать, что скажет на это Грейвз.

\- Криденс, ты… Ты прав, это твой выбор, и я должен его уважать и принять… Но я не могу. Просто не могу. Ты это знаешь. – Грейвз рассеянно потер переносицу. – Я не могу однозначно обещать, что когда… вернее, если вчерашняя ситуация повторится, я не поступлю так же. Даже если ты будешь против. Прости, я не знаю, каким это меня делает человеком и волшебником, - тут он криво усмехнулся. – Но я аврор, я давал клятву защищать магическое сообщество и каждого мага и ведьму в отдельности, даже ценой собственной жизни. А ты – не просто один из них, ты… - Грейвз запнулся, потом продолжил с внезапной горячностью. – Ты имеешь право жить. Я не верю, что надежды нет. 

Криденс закусил губу. На его лице отражались сомнения и внутренняя борьба – словно слова Грейвза вызвали в нем нечто такое, чего он никак не ожидал от себя. 

\- Но это же неправильно, - пробормотал он. – Это все… неправильно. 

\- Да, - согласился Грейвз. – Все с самого начала было неправильно. 

Дверь чулана приоткрылась с громким скрипом. Криденс и Грейвз синхронно вздрогнули, поворачиваясь на звук, который сопровождался взволнованным голосом Ньюта:

\- …хотя бы постучать.

\- Это мой чулан, и я не собираюсь разводить тут городские этикеты.

На пороге стояла бабушка Агне с Чернышом на плече и недовольно оглядывала разоренный чулан, раскиданное сено и странно одетых Криденса и Грейвза посреди всего этого хаоса. За ее плечом маячила голова встревоженного Ньюта, который при виде их - живых и вроде бы невредимых - заметно успокоился и принялся озираться по сторонам. 

Старуха подняла голову, прищурившись на солнечный свет, льющийся через пустое пространство, где раньше была крыша чулана.

\- До весны осталось недолго, но самые суровые зимние бури еще впереди. Без крыши сено промерзнет, и чем тогда кормить скотину? 

\- Простите, - Грейвз мучительно подбирал слова, прекрасно осознавая, как они с Криденсом выглядят со стороны – полуодетые, босые и взъерошенные. – Мы постараемся все исправить. Надеюсь других… разрушений нет?

\- Нет, - поспешно отозвался Ньют. – Крыша просто исчезла. Вероятно, не выдержала... ээээ… магической активности.

Криденс при этих словах покраснел еще больше, попытался спрятать ноги поглубже в сено и стать как можно незаметнее. Грейвз выпрямился и послал Ньюту красноречивый взгляд, в который вложил все, что думал о его неуклюжей попытке сгладить ситуацию. Босым ступням было холодно, а трансфигурированный халат, который Грейвз машинально превратил в точную копию своего старого из нью-йоркской квартиры – с бархатными черными отворотами и вышитыми карманами, - казался здесь и сейчас вопиюще неуместным. 

Старуха, впрочем, ничуть не смутилась. Грейвз начал подозревать, что она вообще не поняла, что произошло в чулане между ним и Криденсом (хотя судя по румянцу на лице Ньюта и тому, как показательно он не смотрел на разбросанную одежду, прийти к иным выводам о природе творившейся здесь магии было просто невозможно), или же ей до такой степени это безразлично, что она беспокоилась только о сохранности сена. 

\- Да, магии было отдано немало, - согласилась она и подошла ближе, пристально вглядываясь в Криденса, по-прежнему прятавшего от нее лицо. – Вы кормите тьму, чародей, - отрывисто произнесла она, обращаясь к Грейвзу, но не поднимая на него глаз. – Вы думаете, что сможете насытить ее достаточно, чтобы умиротворить, но это все равно, что пытаться напитать бездну. 

Ее узловатые пальцы коснулись подбородка Криденса, заставляя его повернуть голову. Грейвз напрягся, сжав правую руку в кулак, но Криденс не стал сопротивляться. Его темные глаза встретились с выцветшими глазами старухи, с щек сбежал лихорадочный румянец. Они застыли друг напротив друга, и Грейвзу вдруг показалось, что на сморщенное лицо старухи легла черная тень насытившегося обскура. Это длилось всего мгновение - он вздрогнул, и одновременно вздрогнула она. Медленно убрала руку от лица Криденса, выпрямилась и поджала тонкие губы.

\- Осторожнее, чародей. Не дразните силы, с которыми не сможете совладать. 

С этими словами она резво направилась к двери. На пороге остановилась, в последний раз обвела взглядом раскиданное сено и вновь неодобрительно покачала головой. 

\- А крышу придется перекрывать заново. 

И, наконец, вышла. Ньют шумно выдохнул, согнувшись, и оперся руками на колени, словно долго бежал и теперь никак не мог восстановить дыхание. Потом поднял голову и взволнованно посмотрел сначала на Грейвза, потом на Криденса.

\- Персиваль, Криденс, вы в порядке?

\- В относительном, - ответил Грейвз за обоих. Не придумав ничего лучше, он принялся расхаживать по чулану и поднимать разбросанные предметы одежды, собирая их без магии. Это давало какую-то иллюзию деятельности. Криденс, помедлив, неуверенно кивнул. - Обскур… пока стабилен. И магии я не лишился, так что… могло быть гораздо хуже. 

\- Я беспокоился, - сказал Ньют торопливо. Он опустился на корточки рядом с Криденсом, как старуха чуть раньше, но смотрел не на него, а куда-то в сторону. – Особенно, когда понял, что… в общем, что у Персиваля получилось уговорить тебя… на взаимодействие. 

Тут он кашлянул и покраснел. Грейвз подошел с ворохом одежды в руках и выразительно посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Ньют намек понял сразу.

\- Я буду снаружи, - пробормотал он и пулей вылетел из чулана.

Криденс застонал и уткнулся лицом в сложенные ладони. Грейвз был с ним абсолютно согласен. Протянув Криденсу одежду, он опустился рядом и чуть приобнял его за плечи.

\- Тебе нечего стыдиться или смущаться, слышишь? И ты никому ничего не должен объяснять. То, что здесь произошло, касается только тебя и меня. 

Криденс поднял голову. 

\- Но Ньют…

\- Ньют понимает, - неожиданно мягко ответил Грейвз. – Он твой… наш друг. И желает тебе только добра. Если будет нужно, я сам с ним поговорю. Что касается нашей пожилой хозяйки… не знаю наверняка, но чувствую, что ее мнение о характере наших отношений – последнее, о чем следует беспокоиться. 

Криденс задумчиво нахмурился. 

\- Иногда она напоминает мне Мэри Лу, - сказал он, придвигаясь ближе к Грейвзу. – Когда я был меньше, то думал, что стоит ма взглянуть на меня, как она тут же видит насквозь все мои нечестивые мысли… и вообще все. Бабушка Агне смотрит так же – словно ловит в западню своим взглядом, от которого никуда не скрыться и не убежать…

Грейвз вспомнил, как старуха смотрела на него самого, и мысленно согласился. 

\- Интересно, где Агне, и почему она не увязалась за Ньютом и бабушкой поглядеть на разрушения, - пробормотал он, обнимая Криденса чуть крепче. – Одевайся. Чувствую, нам предстоит сегодня много работы. 

 

***

Агне действительно не было видно. Как объяснил им Ньют, терпеливо дожидавшийся на морозе снаружи, она провела всю ночь в чемодане. Накануне вечером проныра-нюхлер очень вовремя стащил ее фамильную подвеску – единственную память о родителях, - поэтому Ньюту пришлось срочно организовывать поисковую экспедицию. 

\- Я закольцевал пространство внутри вольера, - вполголоса пояснил Ньют Грейвзу и Криденсу по пути в дом, где обнаружилась одна Тиша, которая едва удостоила их безмятежным взглядом. – А потом незаметно ускользнул. Надеюсь, она решит, что просто заблудилась и не смогла справиться с незнакомой магией. 

Грейвз скептически хмыкнул. Чемодан скромно стоял в темном углу у печки – Ньют щелкнул замками и нерешительно помедлил, прежде чем спускаться и вызволять девушку.

\- Хотел что-нибудь придумать, чтобы затащить туда и бабушку тоже, - виновато произнес он, глядя вниз, на свои руки. – К Мордреду конспирацию, Персиваль, я боялся, что с минуту на минуту появится обскур или еще что похуже.

В тусклом свете, просачивавшемся сквозь мутные окна, лицо Ньюта казалось серым и осунувшимся.

\- Но было на удивление тихо, - продолжил он. – Я… не знал, что и думать. Вроде бы никто ни о чем не беспокоился. И Тиша, и бабушка вели себя как обычно и даже не задали ни одного вопроса о вас. А потом, когда я выбрался из чемодана, оставив там Агне, было уже поздно. Я хотел проверить, как вы там… в общем, крыши у чулана уже не было, но в остальном ничего подозрительного я не почувствовал. Судя по всему, опасность миновала, и я решил подождать до утра. 

Он опять громко щелкнул замками чемодана и резко выпрямился. 

\- Я очень рад, что с вами все в порядке, - неловко повторил он в который раз. – Я, честно, боялся, что Криденс… в общем, не важно. Я надеялся, что Персивалю удастся передать часть своей магии обскуру, не повредив ни себе, ни Криденсу, но не был уверен… что это сработает. 

Его очередная смущенная улыбка подтвердила смутные догадки Грейвза.

\- Так ты знал, каким именно способом я собираюсь действовать? – тихо спросил он.

\- Подозревал, - в тон ему ответил Ньют. – Только не был уверен, что ты отдаешь себе в этом отчет. Вчера, по крайней мере. Потому и беспокоился. Если со стороны Криденса в определенном интересе к тебе я почти не сомневался…

Криденс издал придушенный возглас и в изумлении вытаращился на него, потом перевел полный ужаса взгляд на Грейвза. Ньют ободряюще улыбнулся ему и закончил как ни в чем не бывало:

\- То в твоем отношении, Персиваль, я не был уверен. А раз так… ты, конечно, сильный маг, но против голодного обскура не выстоял бы и пяти минут. Даже Гриндевальд почти проиграл ему, лишившись сил, а к нему у Криденса не было такого специфического интереса.

\- Значит, беспокоился за меня? – с сарказмом перебил его Грейвз, видя, как стремительно бледнеет Криденс, видимо, в очередной раз прокручивая в памяти все, что произошло вчера, и раньше, с Гриндевальдом. – Вот только мне кажется, что ты беспокоился не за того, кого нужно. 

\- Я беспокоился за вас обоих, - возразил ему Ньют. – Криденс связан с обскуром на самом глубинном магическом уровне, а то, что происходит с ним, влияет на обскура и наоборот. Я долго думал, возможно ли накормить обскура, ни причинив вреда ни обскуриалу, ни тому, кто отдает свою магию… 

Чемодан вдруг подпрыгнул и затрясся. Ньют, не глядя, несильно пнул его ногой, потом прижал к полу коленом. Чемодан недовольно дернулся и затих. 

\- Магию, творимую двумя волшебниками, можно усилить и даже смешать. Существуют ритуалы – в основном, темно-магические, конечно, - и все они используют для этого либо кровь, либо… ээээ… сексуальные практики.

\- Именно, - ответил Грейвз и повернулся к Криденсу, поймав его потрясенный взгляд. – Я действительно взвесил риски. И это не означает, что я был неискренен с тобой… потом, - торопливо добавил он. 

Криденс, не отводя глаз, чуть заметно кивнул. Одна его щека пламенела темным румянцем, другая почему-то оставалась бледной. Чемодан, прижатый коленом Ньюта, сделал попытку подпрыгнуть еще раз. Ньют кашлянул.

\- В общем, хорошо, что все закончилось так, как закончилось, - подытожил он и кивнул на чемодан. – Нужно все-таки выпустить Агне, а то она всех зверей переполошит. 

Клацнув замками, он привычным движением прыгнул внутрь и в мгновение ока исчез из виду. Крышка чемодана захлопнулась за ним с глухим стуком. 

\- Смешение магии? - пробормотал Криденс, по-прежнему пристально глядя на Грейвза. – И эти…как их там правильно… темно-магические ритуалы? 

\- Никогда не думал, что буду практиковать темную магию, но, как видишь, сложилось иначе. - Грейвз пожал плечами. – Тебя это беспокоит?

\- Нет… кажется. Обскур ведь и есть тьма, как говорит бабушка Агне. Я просто не хотел, чтобы вы оказались втянутым еще и в это… Но, наверное, теперь уже поздно об этом говорить, да?

Грейвз в ответ только улыбнулся и кивнул. 

 

***  
Выбравшаяся из чемодана Агне был похожа на маленькую злющую фурию. Ньют мог не стараться придумывать объяснения про неугомонного нюхлера и нестабильность магически расширенного пространства – она явно не верила ни единому его слову. 

\- Я не могла выбраться оттуда целую вечность! – обвиняющим тоном выговаривала она. От волнения и возмущения ее шипящий акцент стал еще более заметным. – Ты это специально, Ньют, я уверена! – Ньют сделал большие глаза и заморгал. - И не смотри на меня так! Когда ты исчез посреди разговора, я сразу заподозрила неладное, а когда в третий раз вышла к одному и тому же озеру, то все поняла. Вы колдовали! – тут она гневно взглянула на Грейвза, который сидел неподалеку, но не спешил приходить Ньюту на помощь, делая вид, что не имеет никакого отношения к его чемоданным проблемам. – И не хотели, чтобы я это видела! Почему вы до сих пор мне не доверяете? 

В ее голосе наравне с гневом звучала детская обида, а глаза подозрительно блестели. Она уже успела сбегать к чулану, осмотреть его изнутри и снаружи, полюбоваться на отсутствующую крышу и с пристрастием допросить свою бабушку. Грейвз не слышал их разговора, видел только, как Агне бурно жестикулировала, а старуха, не прекращая кормить кур, отвечала ей неохотно и односложно. По итогам Агне, видимо, добилась от нее немногого, потому что отправилась разбираться с Ньютом, а теперь добралась и до Грейвза. 

\- Доверие тут не при чем, - сказал Грейвз в ответ на ее пламенную тираду. – Во-первых, звери Скамандера действительно разбегаются из чемодана с прискорбной регулярностью…

Ньют, услышав это, закатил глаза и пробормотал «Да ладно». 

\- …так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что нюхлер стащил твое украшение. А, во-вторых, я и Криденс испытывали одно экспериментальное заклинание, которое имеет отношение к формуле, которую мы надеялись найти в Растенбурге. 

\- Со сквибом? – подозрительно спросила Агне. – Хотите сказать, у вас получились чары, настолько мощные, что без следа уничтожили крышу чулана, в паре со сквибом?

Как всегда, когда Криденса называли сквибом, Грейвз внутренне поморщился. 

\- Это действительно сильная темная магия, Агне. Я не вправе рассказывать о ней никому, а тем более – колдовать при посторонних. Это вопрос безопасности – в первую очередь, твоей и твоей семьи. 

Гнев Агне немного остыл. Она нахмурилась и принялась постукивать кончиком палочки, которую все это время демонстративно держала в руке, по колену. 

\- Бабушка сказала то же самое. Что там было много тьмы и силы, а остальное мне знать не нужно. Она всегда так, - с вновь прорвавшейся обидой пожаловалась она. – Думает, что по-прежнему может решать, что мне нужно знать, а чего не нужно. Я уже не наивная маленькая ведьма, я видела вещи, от одних рассказов о которых бледнели бывалые авроры. Я на многое способна, мистер Грейвз. И на темную магию тоже – если потребуется. 

\- Не сомневаюсь, - ответил ей Грейвз. – И все-таки повремени с этим. Мы не должны привлекать излишнее внимание, а всплески магии такой силы… заметны, если, конечно, знать, куда смотреть.

И это его в самом деле беспокоило. Вряд ли в округе были сильные маги, способные улавливать магические возмущения, не говоря уже об аврорах… но в свете повышенного внимания к ним Барвелла этого нельзя было исключать. 

\- Значит, герр Геллерт знает, куда смотреть? – тут же спросил Агне. 

Грейвз глубокомысленно кивнул, постаравшись вложить в свой взгляд как можно больше таинственной загадочности. Настойчивые вопросы Агне про Гриндевальда тревожили его все больше, хотя их следовало ожидать. Здесь, на своей территории она чувствовала себя увереннее и явно хотела получить определенный ответ, когда ей ждать обещанной встречи с кумиром. 

Но пока недомолвки и нагнетание таинственности работали вполне успешно. Вот и сейчас Агне, казалось, удовлетворилась итогом разговора и, поумерив подозрительность, наконец убрала палочку в карман мантии. 

\- Ой, - вдруг воскликнула она, словно вспомнив что-то неожиданное. Порывшись в кармане, она извлекла потрепанную книгу, в которой Грейвз опознал не-маговскую беллетристику, которую читал по вечерам Криденсу. Агне же, к его удивлению, держала ее осторожно, как опасный магический артефакт. – Я нашла это у Ньюта в чемодане. Делать мне все равно было нечего, так что я прочитала. Простите… Скажите, мистер Грейвз, герр Гриндевальд в самом деле изобретает способ путешествовать во времени? – выпалила она, и потухшее было пламя в ее черных глазах вновь ярко вспыхнуло. – Не как с министерскими хроноворотами, а на десятки и сотни лет?

Грейвз на мгновение растерялся, пытаясь разобраться в прыжках парадоксальной логики Агне, потом устало вздохнул и забрал книгу. В любой другой ситуации наивное предположение неопытной юной ведьмы показалось бы ему забавным, но только не в этом случае. 

\- Нет, это не-маговская литература. Не-маги часто пишут о том, чего нет и быть не может. Не существует такой магии, Агне, чтобы путешествовать во времени на десятки и сотни лет. Даже несколько дней – непреодолимая преграда. Иначе представь, в какой хаос бы превратились наши жизни, если бы в любой момент мы могли по своему желанию исправлять события прошлого или заглядывать в будущее. 

Агне теперь смотрела на книгу с плохо скрываемой брезгливостью и разочарованием.

\- Нечаровская книга? Гадость, - изрекла она. – Но жаль. Только представьте, каким великим стал бы волшебник, получивший власть над временем. 

\- Это никому не доступно. Но я бы не отказался очутиться в прошлом перед пожаром в ратуше, - грустно усмехнулся Грейвз. – Это решило бы большинство наших проблем. 

В остальном день прошел относительно спокойно. Под бдительным надзором старухи Грейвз, Криденс и Ньют отправились в лес на поиски деревьев, пригодных для строительства новой крыши чулана. Дровосеки из них были неважные – о чем Грейвз ее честно предупредил, - поэтому старуха отрядила с ними Тишу. Девочка была рада прогуляться – более привычная к походам по сугробам, она весело бегала вокруг, прыгая по девственно-чистому снегу, стряхивала его с веток (метко попадая при этом за шиворот то Ньюту, то Грейвзу) и беззвучно смеялась. При этом, за исключением меховой безрукавки и пресловутых валенок, ничего особенно теплого она не носила, и среди голых деревьев, укрытых шапками снега, под зимним негреющим солнцем казалась светловолосым лесным духом. Грейвз невольно вспомнил, как Агне рассказывала, что Тишу нашли в лесу. 

К счастью, практиковаться в заклинаниях по рубке дров не пришлось. Они присмотрели подходящее дерево не так далеко от опушки, с гладкой корой и крепкими ветками, отметили место, походили кругами, то и дело вскидывая головы вверх и пытаясь сообразить, по каким признакам Тиша выбрала именно этот ясень, а не соседний. В разгар осмотра Ньют кинул в Грейвза снежком. В ответ тот невербальной беспалочковой магией обрушил на него небольшую лавину с огромной сосны, стоявшей неподалеку. Криденс, для которого маневр Грейвза явился полной неожиданностью, отпрыгнул в сторону, запнулся и рухнул в сугроб. Тиша, которой явно понравилась игра, с разбегу прыгнула на него сверху, поднимая целые облака снежной пыли, искрящиеся на солнце. Криденс, смеясь, отбивался от нее, все глубже увязая в снегу. Грейвз невольно залюбовался им – разметавшиеся черные волосы, яркий румянец на щеках, живой взгляд, заразительный смех. Криденс сейчас ничем не напоминал бледную дрожащую тень, которой был еще вчера, и Грейвз не мог не думать, сколько еще им отпущено времени, прежде чем обскур опять проголодается.

\- Они неплохо ладят, - сказал незаметно подошедший Ньют. Он безуспешно пытался вытряхнуть снег из волос. 

\- Наверное, Тиша напоминает ему о младшей сестре, Модести, - пояснил Грейвз, не поворачивая головы. Криденс как раз ухватил Тишу за руки и повалил в сугроб рядом с собой. – Он был к ней очень привязан. 

\- Она жива? 

\- Не знаю. И он не знает. 

Обратно возвращались уже в сумерках. Ньют тут же поспешил проверить своих зверей в чемодане, Тиша и Криденс отправились в дом – отогреваться и сушиться, а Грейвз задержался во дворе. У него давно не выдавалось возможности просто прогуляться – не убегать, не красться, каждую минуту рискуя быть схваченным, а просто бездумно идти, наслаждаясь чистым морозным воздухом и лесной тишиной. Ему не хотелось так быстро расставаться с этим ощущением. 

Над лесом вставала луна, чей серебряный свет манил оборотней и всякую мелкую нечисть. Тропинка, протоптанная между домом и сараем, утонула в глубокой синей тени – и Грейвз не заметил, откуда вдруг появилась старуха. Сначала казалось, что она собирается пройти мимо, но, поравнявшись с ним, она остановилась и подняла голову. Пронзительные черные глаза вновь оглядели Грейвза с ног до головы, и старуха заговорила:

\- Вы сказали утром, что собираетесь обмануть время.

Грейвз ошеломленно поднял брови. 

\- Вовсе нет. Если речь о той книге, которую Агне нашла у Ньюта Скамандера, то она не имеет никакого отношения к магии и заклинаниям. 

Старуха нетерпеливо тряхнула седыми космами. 

\- Да, и все же вам нужно что-то отыскать в растенбургской ратуше. Она сгорела поздней осенью… я помню. Страшный пожар, сильная магия. Она уничтожила то, что вам было нужно. 

\- Да, - ответил Грейвз. Смысла отпираться он не видел. 

Старуха взглянула вверх, на нарождавшийся диск луны и задумчиво поджала губы. 

\- Хотите изгнать тьму с помощью чего-то, куда более темного. Когда я была молодой и жила далеко отсюда, я слышала легенды о древних чародеях, которые могли творить с магией обычных колдунов и колдуний чудовищные вещи. Говорят, они владели и даром исцеления, но пользовались им так редко, что не осталось никого, кто помнил бы об этом. На счастье, они сгинули много веков назад, но многие хотели бы завладеть оставленным ими наследием. 

\- Мне не нужно их наследие, - сказал Грейвз. Почему-то говорить со старухой о навсегда утраченном Разрыве было легко. – Я надеялся найти в Растенбурге формулу заклинания, которое может уничтожить обс… тьму, как вы ее называете, которая убивает Криденса. 

\- Да, тьма, - покивала старуха. И вдруг забормотала себе под нос, словно Грейвза тут вовсе не было, – она ширится в душах и пожирает их изнутри. Смутные, страшные времена… В вас нет жадности, но очень много отчаяния, чародей, и в этом мальчике… Он сильный, и тьма не сожрет его, но он может стать ее оружием, и тогда тьма захлестнет города, и целые народы падут на колени…

Грейвзу вдруг вспомнился давнишний кошмар – дементоры, их медленный танец над выжженной пыльной землей и далекий взрыв, вспухающий на горизонте огромным черно-алым грибом. Яркую картинку видения, проступившую под веками, прервал решительный голос старухи:

\- Тот нечар, что написал вашу книгу, не был безумцем. Есть способ вернуть вас в Растенбург в то время, когда огонь еще не уничтожил ратушу. 

Грейвз уставился на нее во все глаза. Старуха торжественно кивнула. 

\- Это смертельно опасно, и я не знаю, хватит ли моего искусства в зельях и чарах, чтобы вернуть вас обратно. Это древняя сильная магия моего народа – запретная магия, и ни я, ни моя мать, ни моя бабка никогда не решались испытать ее действие. Слишком многим нужно пожертвовать тому, кто отважится раскрутить клубок времени назад. Слишком высока расплата за ошибки… и за дерзость. Время не прощает ничего. 

Грейвз схватил ее за руку, с легкостью сомкнув пальцы на хрупком запястье. Выговорить нужные слова получилось далеко не с первой попытки - что-то странное творилось с голосом.

\- Вы… можете это сделать? Отправить меня назад?

Старуха смотрела на него без всякого страха и не пыталась выдернуть руку.

\- Я многое могу, чародей. Но нужно ли вам это? 

Опять не справившись с голосом, Грейвз кивнул. Потом еще раз и еще – чтобы у нее не осталось никаких сомнений.


	33. Глава 33

\- Так, давайте-ка еще раз, я пока ничего не понимаю. – Ньют устало потер глаза и коротко встряхнул головой, словно надеясь взбодриться и хоть как-то разложить по полочкам только что услышанное. В руках он растерянно вертел изрядно потрепанную книгу мистера Уэллса. – Это чары? Или зелье? Или какой-то ваш местный артефакт?

Старуха ухмыльнулась и наклонилась ближе к котлу, где мирно булькало какое-то мутное варево. В маленькой клетушке, куда они набились все вместе, за исключением Агне и Тиши, было жарко и темно, свет давала только жаровня, на которой стоял котел, и слабый Люмос, наколдованный Грейвзом. Видимо, здесь старуха варила зелья и к этой работе не подпускала никого другого. По крайней мере, места в низкой пристройке едва хватало на двоих, а четверым здесь и подавно было тесно. 

\- Не зелье и не заклятье – все вместе, английский чародей, - ответила старуха, глядя на красные угли, мерцавшие в темноте. Вместо палочки в руках она держала странный длинный посох, вырезанный из темного дерева, отполированный за долгие годы службы почти до блеска. И не понять было, то ли старуха колдовала с его помощью, то ли просто использовала для опоры. - Предания говорят о сон-траве, что растет под снегом и дарит сладкое забвение в морозные метельные ночи. Полынь, цвет папоротника, собранного на изломе лета, и слезы русалки, тоскующей о степных ветрах… Когти кикиморы, волос лешего, болотный мох с бурелома в чаще, волчьи ягоды и бересклет.

\- Сложное, - пробормотал Ньют. – Вы когда-нибудь варили это зелье?

Старуха промолчала, низко склонившись над котлом. 

Ньют обменялся с Грейвзом настороженным взглядом, который тот понял без слов. С каждой минутой затея с путешествием в далекое прошлое становилась все более сомнительной. Грейвз чувствовал, что сидевший совсем близко Криденс напряжен как струна. Он не произнес ни слова с тех пор, как услышал о новой возможности заполучить Разрыв, но взгляд его темных глаз ни на миг не отрывался от сгорбленной фигуры старухи. 

\- Зелье сварить нетрудно, - продолжала старуха как ни в чем не бывало. Она обвела взглядом деревянные полки, забитые наглухо запечатанными горшками, сушеными тушками мелких зверьков и горько пахнущими травами. – Все необходимое у меня есть, а сон-трава растет недалеко. Сугробы нынче намело высокие, если выйти на рассвете, к закату можно вернуться. 

\- А заклинание? – вмешался Грейвз. – Вы говорили, что никогда не использовали его. Почему вы так уверены, что помните его правильно, и что оно сработает, как надо? 

Старуха покосилась на него. В свете жаровни ее дрожащая скорченная тень на стене казалась огромной.

\- Нет, чародей, я никогда не пыталась обмануть время. Но это не значит, что я никогда этого не хотела. – Она бросила в котел щепотку сухой травы, и бурлящее зелье засветилось зеленым призрачным светом. 

\- Вы уже варили это зелье, - медленно произнес Грейвз, в свою очередь подаваясь вперед. – Я прав? Вы думали вернуться обратно, в ту ночь, когда не-маги сожгли вашу деревню и убили родителей Агне.

\- Агнешка никогда не любила зелья, - ответила старуха. – Скучно – говорила она. С самого детства непоседливая, нетерпеливая… не могла дождаться, когда получит первую палочку, когда поедет в школу. Она и теперь редко беспокоит меня, если знает, что я здесь… Если она узнает, что я могу вернуться в прошлое, чародей, - как думаете, о чем спросит меня в первую очередь?

\- Почему вы не вернулись? – пробормотал Ньют. – Почему не предупредили об опасности, если могли. Может, ее родители – ваша дочь или сын - остались бы живы. 

Старуха посмотрела на него и вдруг печально улыбнулась.

\- Я много раз стояла над этим котлом, совсем как сейчас, и видела в нем лица умерших. Время за каждого берет свою цену, а я не смогла заплатить ее сполна. Я всего лишь старая ведьма, у меня нет ничего, кроме этого дома, Агнешки и Тиши, и сил осталось не так много. Умение переноситься в прошлое не значит умения менять его, чародей. Безумие подстерегает тех, кто оступится, и тех, кого некому позвать обратно. Берегись, говорила мне моя бабка, когда рассказывала о несчастных, сгинувших в потоке времени. Оглянешься – оступишься. Оступишься – заблудишься. 

\- Что вы имеете в виду? – спросил Грейвз. От духоты и горького запаха лесных трав у него кружилась голова. Котел булькал все громче.

\- Выпив зелье, вы заснете мертвым сном, а дух ваш устремится туда, куда его перенесет заклятье. Если ваши мысли будут ясны, а уверенность в своих силах – непоколебима, вы отыщете в прошлом себя и сумеете подчинить свое тело, мысли и магию. Если засомневаетесь, вас смоет потоком времени, и вы будете навеки потеряны для мира. Вечно будете скитаться между настоящим и прошлым, немертвый и неживой, и участь призраков покажется вам счастливой. Но даже, если вы избежите такой судьбы, если сможете сделать то, зачем отправились в прошлое, - вас должны позвать обратно. Кто-то, с кем вы связаны узами крепче кровных, кто сможет пробиться к вам через пласты времени, чей голос вы услышите везде и всегда. Он будет вашим маяком, который не даст сбиться с пути, но даже тогда вам еще предстоит обратная дорога к себе. Оглянешься - оступишься, оступишься – заблудишься, - нараспев повторила старуха, потом прибавила что-то на незнакомом Грейвзу певучем языке. – Меня некому было звать обратно.

Она замолчала. Ньют смотрел на нее почти с ужасом, а Криденс вдруг поднялся на ноги, едва не упершись макушкой в низкий потолок комнатки. 

\- Вы можете заколдовать меня? – спросил он.

Грейвз тоже вскочил. Свыкнувшись с мыслью, что отправиться за Разрывом в прошлое Растенбурга придется именно ему, он не сразу понял, о чем говорит Криденс. 

\- Нет, это слишком… 

Но Криденс перебил его тихо и твердо, не сводя глаз со старухи:

\- Я хочу попробовать, мистер Грейвз. Так… можно? Такому… такому как я?

Старуха пристально посмотрела на него. Казалось, ее глубоко посаженные глаза засветились красным светом – или в них просто отражались горящие угли жаровни. Криденс резко втянул воздух, дернув щекой, но остался стоять неподвижно. Старуха ухмыльнулась.

\- Хорошо. Но тьма, живущая в тебе, может сбить тебя с пути. Она живая, она не хочет умирать. Она кричит разными голосами, и ты ее услышишь, когда будешь падать в поток времени…

\- Нет, Криденс, нет, - Грейвз почувствовал, как холодная рука сжимает сердце, но старался говорить спокойно и убедительно. – Ты вернешься в прошлое… в собственное тело, обратно к Мэри Лу, на улицы Нью-Йорка. Как ты собираешься добираться до Растенбурга? Без денег, без связей… Я – совсем другое дело, я смогу…

\- Нет, - так же твердо ответил Криденс. Он повернул голову, и в его глазах Грейвзу померещилось сожаление. – Вам нельзя. Вы же слышали… это чистое безумие. Самоубийство. 

Грейвз попытался возразить, но Криденс опять его перебил:

\- Вы делились со мной магией и рисковали ради меня жизнью. Я просил – не надо, но вы не слушали. Вы стольким пожертвовали ради попытки уничтожить обскура… но идти на верную смерть я вам не позволю. На что-то, что хуже смерти, - подумав, добавил он. 

\- Криденс…

\- Нет! - голос Криденса вдруг задрожал и сорвался. Напускное спокойствие слетело с него в один миг. - Мистер Грейвз… Персиваль… я плохо разбираюсь в заклинаниях и не знаю, чем отличается светлая магия от темной… и чем она опасна. Но я знаю одно: это не выход. Это верная смерть. Вы погибнете… или потеряетесь… а я все равно останусь обскуром и… Пожалуйста, я уже просил вас… не заставляйте меня… - он глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться. – Если вы и в этот раз меня не послушаете, я лучше умру, понимаете? Я говорил, что слаб, что мне не хватит сил… но если вы решите это сделать, я клянусь, что не буду жить. Умру я, исчезнет обскур, и вам не придется добывать этот проклятый Разрыв.

Он смотрел исподлобья и был предельно серьезен, словно проговаривал давно обдуманное и выстраданное, а у Грейвза вновь кружилась голова, и спазмом стискивало горло – слова Криденса звоном отдавались в ушах, не давая в полной мере вникнуть в их истинный смысл. Где-то за спиной раздался грохот. Это Ньют наконец-то вскочил на ноги, опрокинув стул. 

\- Хорошо, - непослушными губами выговорил Грейвз. – Я понял тебя, Криденс. Не нужно… Я не стану делать ничего без твоего ведома и согласия, обещаю. 

Криденс нервно кивнул, с видимым усилием оторвал взгляд от Грейвза и, не поворачиваясь к нему спиной, попятился к двери. Стук створки о косяк заставил Грейвза вздрогнуть всем телом. 

\- Умный мальчик, - со странным удовлетворением сказала старуха и невозмутимо вернулась к кипящему зелью. 

\- Персиваль… - раздался позади голос Ньюта, но Грейвз не стал его слушать. Он толкнул скрипучую дверь и вышел во двор. После спертого воздуха комнатушки морозная свежесть почти опьяняла. Криденса не было видно, и Грейвз сделал несколько шагов по тропке среди сугробов, завернул за угол сарая – но и там не увидел ни души. Окна дома приветливо светились, из трубы прямо к огромной луне, затмевавшей самые яркие звезды, поднимался ровный столб белого дыма. Лаяли собаки. Лес, где еще недавно они с Криденсом барахтались в сугробах, расплывался в морозном воздухе сплошным чернильным пятном. 

Сзади хлопнула дверь, и снег захрустел под быстрыми легкими шагами. Ньют подошел ближе, немного потоптался у Грейвза за спиной, но потом решительно обошел его и встал прямо напротив.

\- Он ничего с собой не сделает. Ты просто не оставил ему другого выбора, вот он и сорвался, - примирительно сказал он. – Честно говоря, бабушка Агне в самом деле… весьма красочно описала действие заклинания, тут любой бы… засомневался. Криденс не хочет, чтобы ты пострадал из-за него, ты же знаешь. 

Грейвз молчал. Ньют некоторое время вглядывался ему в лицо, потом резко отвел глаза в сторону и смущенно кашлянул. 

\- Только не обижайся, но ты иногда бываешь слишком категоричным, - тихо сказал он. – Криденс вправе сам решать…

\- …свою судьбу? Знаю, - Грейвз криво усмехнулся. – А что же остается делать мне – смотреть, как он медленно умирает, отказываясь принимать помощь? Зная, что не исчерпаны все возможности, чтобы это предотвратить? А когда он в конце концов умрет, предлагаешь мне утешаться мыслью, что я сделал все, что мог? Нет, постой, есть еще один вариант – обскур вырывается из-под контроля, уничтожает все на своем пути, выпивает магическую силу магов, сметает с лица земли города… Чем мне утешаться в этом случае? – Грейвз внезапно понял, что почти кричит, и замолчал.

Ньют смотрел на него во все глаза. В свете серебряной луны черты его лица казались четче и острее, и весь он выглядел гораздо старше, чем обычно. 

\- Я не знаю, Персиваль. Видит Мерлин, здесь просто нельзя решить правильно. Я понимаю тебя, но… на месте Криденса тоже не стал бы спокойно смотреть, как из-за меня идут на такое... Это сомнительное заклинание, о котором не слышали цивилизованные маги, - откровенно плохая идея. Я не знаю, - Ньют расстроенно запустил пальцы в волосы, растрепав их еще больше. Его глаза подозрительно блестели. – Мне жаль, мне так жаль, Персиваль.

Он вдруг шагнул вперед и обнял Грейвза, нисколько не смущаясь тем, что тот застыл, не зная, то ли дернуться прочь, то ли обнять в ответ. Неловкая пауза все длилась – а потом Ньют шмыгнул носом, и это почему-то вывело Грейвза из ступора. Он поднял руки и вернул объятие, расслабляясь усилием воли. Он не знал толком, какие чувства у него вызвал искренний порыв Ньюта – благодарность, досаду, раздражение или все сразу, - но был рад, что есть кто-то, кому не все равно. 

Ньют отстранился. Глаза его по-прежнему блестели, но он ободряюще улыбался.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Грейвз. – Я, возможно, должен был сказать это раньше…

Ньют помотал головой.

\- Ничего. Я понимаю. 

\- И за это тоже спасибо, - Грейвз, избегая смотреть на Ньюта в приливе странной неловкости, обвел взглядом тихий двор. – Иди, я еще побуду здесь. В доме Агне, а прямо сейчас я не готов иметь с ней дело.

Ньют скорчил гримасу, понимающе кивнул и, бросив последний взгляд на Грейвза из-под челки, неуклюже пошел к дому, стараясь не поскользнуться на схваченной морозом тропинке. Грейвз дождался, пока за ним закроется дверь, еще немного постоял, бездумно глядя на черные силуэты деревьев, потом повернулся и направился назад, в маленькую пристройку, где осталась старуха. 

Она ничуть не удивилась его возвращению. Все так же склонившись над котлом, зелье в котором приобрело насыщенно-сиреневый цвет, она по капле добавляла в него какую-то жидкость из маленького непрозрачного фиала и при виде Грейвза только коротко кивнула, давая понять, что заметила его появление, но своего занятия не прервала. Грейвз аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, но так и остался на пороге. 

\- Сварите зелье, - просто сказал он. 

\- А вы упрямый, - одобрительно ответила старуха, плотно закупоривая фиал и наконец-то поворачиваясь к нему лицом. – И всегда идете до конца, так?

\- Вы могли просто не говорить об этой возможности, если бы не хотели, - Грейвз поглубже засунул руки в карманы выстуженного морозом пальто. – Значит, вам зачем-то это нужно. 

Старуха взмахнула посохом, и угли в жаровне вспыхнули алыми искрами. Это был едва ли не первый раз, когда Грейвз видел ее колдующей, и от этого привычного всем магам действия ему почему-то стало не по себе. 

\- Мальчик прав – смерть для него и впрямь самый простой выход. Легкая безболезненная смерть, многие могут только мечтать о такой. - Старуха захихикала, но ее смех почти сразу же оборвался. – Я задумала убить его еще по дороге на хутор и много раз поднимала руку, чтобы направить заклятье. Он заслуживает смерти… за то, что несет в себе. Эту тьму я уничтожила бы без раздумий, и жизнь мальчика – пусть даже хорошего, светлого мальчика, - не такая уж большая цена. 

Грейвз с усилием разжал пальцы правой руки, непроизвольно сжавшиеся в кулак. Ему пришлось несколько раз повторить про себя, что старуха не собирается воплощать свою угрозу – по крайней мере, таким способом. 

\- Но тогда бы мне пришлось убить вас, чародей, и вашего второго спутника, - строго сказала старуха. – У меня достало бы сил… но стоит ли избавление мира от тьмы, которая только начинает просыпаться, жизни трех невинных душ? В юности я не сомневалась бы ни мгновения, сейчас же… я стала слишком стара и слишком много повидала на своем веку. Я медлила… а потом было уже поздно, вы ступили под кров этого дома. 

Грейвз молча ждал. Старуха вдруг поморщилась – так, что ее крючковатый нос почти коснулся острого подбородка – и кивнула.

\- Я сварю зелье, чародей. Вас есть, кому звать обратно, вы можете отыскать в прошлом то, что вам нужно, и даже вернуться. Но запомните хорошенько, - тут ее лицо изменилось. Кустистые брови сошлись на переносице, бусины глаз опять полыхнули отраженным светом жаровни. – Если вы сгинете в потоке времени, я убью мальчика. И того, второго, тоже. Не посмотрю на законы гостеприимства, не пожалею своей бессмертной души. Тьму нужно уничтожить, иначе она уничтожит все, до чего дотянется. Грядут черные дни, о которых не грезилось даже великим прорицателям в их самых безумных видениях.

Котел за ее спиной с шипением выстрелил в потолок струей разноцветного пара. Старуха погрозила Грейвзу пальцем, тряся длинными космами, и тяжело опустилась на стул, опираясь на посох.

\- Ступайте, чародей. Я сварю зелье.

Грейвз вышел, не говоря ни слова. Его провожало шипение зелья и тихое бормотание старухи, нараспев читавшей заклинание на незнакомом языке. 

 

***  
Как ни странно, в доме было тихо – только потрескивал огонь в печи. Агне видно не было, но Грейвзу сейчас было не до нее. С нескрываемым облегчением он заметил черноволосую голову Криденса, вынырнувшую при его появлении из полумрака, в котором тонула импровизированная лежанка на печке, служившая им постелью. Чемодан Ньюта стоял рядом. Грейвз колебался одно мгновение – но все же направился к печке. 

Криденс ждал его, сжавшись у стены, с тем настороженным выражением лица, которое Грейвз ненавидел. Он опасливо, из-под ресниц смотрел на Грейвза, залезавшего на лежанку и стаскивавшего пальто, словно пытался оценить степень его злости и заранее готовился к наказанию - без сомнения, еще одна привычка из жизни с Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, из тех, что неизменно оставляли Грейвза с болью в сердце и бессильной злостью на свою беспомощность что-либо изменить. 

Он вытянулся во весь рост и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Под веками вспыхивали разноцветные пятна. Грейвз устал и продрог, а последние слова старухи до сих пор звучали у него в ушах. Со стороны, где лежал Криденс, послышался шорох. 

\- Вы сердитесь на меня? – И неуверенное: - Персиваль?

Грейвз повернул голову и открыл глаза. Криденс, видимо, не нашел в его лице того, чего боялся. Его взгляд изменился, стал теплее, из него ушло настороженное ожидание. Криденс придвинулся ближе и положил руку под голову, чтобы было удобнее разговаривать, но прикоснуться к Грейвзу так и не решился. 

\- Простите, я не хотел так говорить… Ну, вы понимаете, - Криденс отвел взгляд, но потом вновь посмотрел на Грейвза. – Вернее, не хотел, чтобы это так прозвучало. Как будто я вам… угрожаю. Я просто испугался. То, о чем она говорила… это ужасно.

\- И это по-прежнему наш единственный шанс, - сказал Грейвз.

Криденс протестующее вскинулся, даже приподнялся на локте, но Грейвз успокаивающе поднял руку:

\- Не нужно, я помню. И я не сержусь. По крайней мере, не на тебя, - он глубоко вздохнул. 

Криденс, не отрывая от него взгляда, медленно опустился обратно на подушку. Грейвз почувствовал, как теплые пальцы ощупью нашли его ладонь, и сжал их в ответ.

\- Хотя если честно, на тебя тоже, - с усмешкой добавил он, пожимая вздрогнувшие пальцы Криденса, давая понять, что не всерьез. – Немного. Послушай, я понимаю тебя. Понимаю, почему с некоторой точки зрения этот выход кажется единственно возможным, - тут он опять вспомнил слова старухи, и закончил торопливо, боясь, что подведет голос. – Я по-прежнему отказываюсь с этим соглашаться, но признаю, что у тебя есть основания так думать. Я знаю, что порой бываю слишком… категоричным, и может показаться, что я не оставляю выбора и не слышу никого, кроме себя, но это не так. Я слышал тебя, Криденс. 

Он осторожно провел большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Криденса. Ему хотелось большего: притянуть его ближе, обнять, зарыться носом в отросшие темные кудри и забыться хоть ненадолго, стереть этот муторный вечер из памяти, - но это было неразумно. Здесь не чемодан, где кроме Ньюта и его зверей не было никого, и в любую минуту рядом могла оказаться Агне с ее любопытством и настойчивостью.

Криденс неуловимо придвинулся к Грейвзу еще ближе – так, что их лица разделяло лишь пару дюймов. Его губы дрогнули несколько раз, а взгляд темных глаз, оказавшихся совсем рядом, вдруг показался Грейвзу настолько пронзительным, что его сердце сделало кульбит в груди. Криденс облизнул губы и пробормотал срывающимся шепотом:

\- Я просто не вынесу, если с вами что-то случится из-за меня. С кем-то еще… плохо, ужасно, но если с вами… 

\- Знаю. Ты хочешь меня защитить даже вопреки моим желаниям, а про методы выразился предельно четко. И в чем-то ты прав, есть вещи, которые касаются только тебя, и я не вправе вмешиваться… вот только я не могу не вмешиваться, понимаешь? Ровно потому же, почему и ты.

Брови Криденса приподнялись в замешательстве. Грейвз проклял свое косноязычие в вопросах, касавшихся тонкой сферы чувств, и попытался объяснить более внятно:

\- Я тоже не вынесу, если с тобой что-то случится. Я не могу молча наблюдать, как ты угасаешь, и знать при этом, что есть шанс – пусть один из миллиона, - что я могу помочь. 

Криденс прерывисто вздохнул. В его глазах на одну короткую секунду мелькнула недоверчивая радость – но почти сразу же она сменилась затаенным отчаянием. Грейвз не выдержал и, наплевав на свои недавние опасения, притянул его к себе и крепко обнял. «Наши чувства приносят нам одну только боль, проблемы и слишком мало радости», - подумал он, поглаживая Криденса по напряженной спине. – «Если это и есть пресловутая любовь, то я рад, что раньше был от нее избавлен». Он знал, что врет сам себе, но собственная непривычная уязвимость сбивала его с толку, а эмоции Криденса, - слишком живые, слишком острые, - неожиданно сильно били по нему, лишая равновесия. 

Голос Криденса, уткнувшегося лицом в шею Грейвза, прозвучал глухо:

\- И что же нам теперь делать?

Грейвз вздохнул. Действовать надо было аккуратно. 

\- Я в тупике, - признался он. – Ты не оставляешь мне никакой возможности. 

\- Я не хочу, чтобы вы шли туда, - жалобно сказал Криденс, по-прежнему не поднимая головы. 

\- Уверен, ты смог бы вытащить меня обратно, - ответил Грейвз. – Ты же слышал, что она говорила – если есть кто-то, с кем узы крепче кровных, то можно вернуться. Я вряд ли забуду цель своего путешествия или отвлекусь по дороге, - он усмехнулся. – Я не заблужусь. 

\- Крепче кровных? Правда? – Криденс чуть отодвинулся, чтобы взглянуть Грейвзу в лицо. Тот чуть улыбнулся и кивнул.

\- Правда. Впрочем, кровных родственников у меня и так не осталось, только очень дальняя родня. 

Криденс замолчал, задумавшись. Грейвз не мешал, продолжая лениво поглаживать его по спине. Ему было тепло и уютно, потрескивание огня убаюкивало, а веки становились все тяжелее и тяжелее. 

\- Я думаю… Хорошо, - сказал вдруг Криденс, и с Грейвза мигом слетела вся сонливость. 

\- Что?

\- Если вы верите, что сможете обмануть время с помощью магии, то… хорошо. Но только, если по-другому станет невозможно, - повторил Криденс, приподнимаясь на локте и глядя на Грейвза сверху вниз сквозь спутанные пряди волос. – Если обскур вырвется, и вы поймете, что я не могу его контролировать. 

Грейвз моргнул, потом, боясь, что ослышался, осторожно кивнул головой.

\- Как скажешь.

Уголки губ Криденса приподнялись в грустной улыбке. Момент был удачный, и Грейвз решил быть честным до конца:

\- Старая ведьма в любом случае сварила бы зелье. 

Криденс в ответ промолчал, и его взгляд Грейвз так и не смог истолковать – в нем не было ни злости, ни обиды, но почему-то от этого легче не становилось. Он чуть нахмурился, пытаясь прояснить путавшиеся мысли, и Криденс словно очнулся и в свою очередь нахмурился тоже.

\- Вы же засыпаете, - с укором озвучил он очевидное, и Грейвз с трудом подавил зевок.

\- Тебя подпитывают силы обскура, а я действительно немного устал. 

Криденс с готовностью опустился обратно на подушку и набросил на них сверху одеяло, устраиваясь поудобнее. 

\- Тогда засыпайте. Я посторожу, пока не вернется Ньют. Он сказал, ему нужно ненадолго спуститься в чемодан. Тиша где-то во дворе, она, по-моему, вовсе не ночует в доме…

\- А Агне? – пробормотал Грейвз, заклинанием стаскивая ботинки и отправляя их на пол.

\- Агне? – Криденс недоуменно обвел взглядом вечернюю полутьму комнаты. – Не знаю, я ее не видел.

Грейвз ощутил смутное беспокойство, но он в самом деле устал и совершенно не хотел думать еще и об этом. В сон он провалился быстро, едва успев ощутить, как Криденс заботливо подтыкает одеяло, чтобы защититься от сквозняков. Правда, сон не принес ему ни покоя, ни отдыха. 

Грейвз снова видел огненно-черные взрывы, танцующих дементоров, выжженную бесплодную землю и частокол обугленных древесных стволов. Он проснулся рывком, задыхаясь от несуществующего запаха гари, и некоторое время бездумно смотрел в темноту перед собой, успокаивая дыхание. Рядом, устроив голову на локте, спокойно спал Криденс. В доме было тихо, но какой-то шорох привлек внимание Грейвза, заставив жуткие образы из сна немного отступить. 

Он повернул голову и увидел возле окна Агне. Она склонилась над обрывком пергамента, подсвечивая себе слабым Люмосом, и казалась полностью поглощенной чтением. На ее на плече сидел Черныш, который время от времени сварливо склонял голову и несильно клевал ее за ухо – то ли выражая недовольство, то ли просто выпрашивая еду. Впрочем, Агне была так увлечена, что не обращала на ворона никакого внимания. 

Дочитав, она аккуратно сложила пергамент и спрятала его куда-то под мантию. Потом рассеянно пригладила взъерошенные перья Черныша, что-то напряженно обдумывая, и, наконец, бесшумно ушла вглубь дома. И Грейвзу очень не понравился взгляд, который она бросила в сторону печки и скамандеровского чемодана.


	34. Глава 34

Наутро Агне вела себя как обычно, разве что была чуть более задумчива. То ли искусно притворялась, то ли Грейвз окончательно утратил аврорское чутье на неприятности – и первый, и второй расклад ему категорически не нравился. Тиши не было видно – наверное, старуха отправила ее в лес за сон-травой. Впрочем, сама хозяйка хутора тоже не показывалась, и компанию за завтраком им составляла одна Агне, которая была безмятежно спокойна, словно утреннее отсутствие домашних было в порядке вещей. Грейвз сначала думал, что старуха отсиживалась в пристройке и варила зелье, но Агне рассеянно обмолвилась о починке крыши, которой следовало заняться как можно быстрее.

\- К вечеру будет вьюга, - сказала она, деловито намазывая оладью сметаной. – Бабушка сказала, что нужно приготовить дерево и до темноты перекрыть крышу хотя бы частично. 

Ньют изумленно вытаращился на нее. 

\- Она собирается это делать в одиночку?

\- Ну да, - настала очередь Агне недоуменно вскидывать брови. – Или Тиша поможет. В любом случае, это не сложно. Бабушке прекрасно удаются такого рода заклинания.

Ньют часто заморгал и растерянно повернулся к Грейвзу, который ответил ему мрачным взглядом. Смутное беспокойство, возникшее ночью при виде Агне с пергаментом, осело у него в груди давящей тяжестью. Ньют, видимо, чувствовал неладное – он у самого утра беспокойно посматривал на Грейвза и Криденса, но напрямую ни о чем не спрашивал. Впрочем, он прекрасно видел, как они вместе слезали с печки, помогая друг другу и обмениваясь сонными улыбками, так что должен был догадаться, что их вечерние разногласия так или иначе улажены. 

День прошел бестолково, но деятельно. Старуха действительно умудрилась каким-то образом свалить выбранное накануне дерево и притащить его в хуторской двор. Грейвз и Ньют после завтрака успели как раз к разделке: старуха легко управлялась с многочисленным слесарным инвентарем, резавшим, рубившим, пилившим, стругавшим и совершавшим еще дюжину разных манипуляций. Повинуясь легким и каким-то ленивым движениям ее посоха, ствол на глазах терял кору и ветки, а рядом с ним росла аккуратная куча гладко обструганных досок. 

Грейвз, чувствуя свою вину, вызвался помочь. Ньют тоже – он глядел на слаженную работу инструментов почти с восторгом. Правда, оказалось, что они больше мешали, чем помогали – ни Ньют, ни Грейвз не знали специализированных заклинаний, полезных в столярном деле, Грейвз к тому же на всякий случай пользовался чужой палочкой, что тоже не добавляло изящества волшебству. Криденса, после того, как зачарованный Грейвзом топор едва не отхватил ему кисть, отослали в дом. Ньют испортил заготовки для стропил, нечаянно обрушив на них тяжелую балку, которую старуха уже приготовила и левитировала на крышу чулана. Вдобавок, начиналась обещанная Агне метель. Лес и далекое озеро заволокло туманом, в воздухе медленно закружились первые мелкие снежинки. Стало ощутимо холоднее. 

В обед на хутор ненадолго заглянула Тиша. Криденс, скучавший в доме, отыскал Грейвза во дворе и тихим шепотом сообщил, что хочет пойти в лес с ней. Грейвз решил, что вреда от прогулки не будет. Криденс по-прежнему выглядел хорошо: здоровым, румяным и полным сил, а Тиша, несмотря на свой возраст, была искусной ведьмой – такая точно не заблудится в лесу даже в сумерках. Поэтому Грейвз не волновался, даже когда работы по перекрытию крыши были окончены (чулан был небольшой, а магии – в избытке), а обрушившийся ледяной ветер и снег загнали всех в дом. 

\- Буран, - сказала старуха Грейвзу, прислушиваясь к вою зимней метели за окном. – Хорошо, что Тиша отправилась за сон-травой сегодня. Ночью наметет сугробы. Травам сладко спать под снегом, но искать их в нем – сущая мука. 

\- Вы уверены, что Тиша найдет то, что нужно? – спросил Грейвз.

Старуха усмехнулась.

\- Не сомневайтесь, чародей. Нет такой вещи, которую Тиша не могла бы отыскать в лесу. 

Тиша и Криденс вернулись поздно – веселые, раскрасневшиеся на морозе и по брови залепленные снегом. Отогревались чарами и горячим чаем, который Агне разливала из старого пузатого самовара, а Криденс взахлеб рассказывал о новом для него опыте – о зимней лесной тишине, белом безмолвии нетронутого снега и скрытой от глаз жизни трав, которую ему показывала Тиша. 

Грейвз поймал себя на странном чувстве домашнего уюта, который окутал его исподволь и незаметно. Словно маленький хутор, затерянный среди лесов и болот, окончательно отрезало от внешнего мира разыгравшейся метелью. Иллюзию безопасности подпитывала дружелюбная атмосфера, как-то сама собой установившаяся в доме. Даже Агне в неярком свете Люмоса казалась просто смешливой волшебницей, не помышлявшей ни о чем дурном, а ее бабушка – милой пожилой ведьмой, приютившей путешественников без всяких скрытых мотивов. Добродушное ворчание старухи, устроившейся с вязанием в старом продавленном кресле, оживленная беседа Агне и Ньюта, с азартом споривших о результатах последних квиддичных матчей, горящие восторгом глаза Криденса, смех и ненавязчивое домашнее волшебство Тиши - все это действовало на Грейвза странно, словно стирая недопонимание и тревоги. Здесь и сейчас он вдруг почувствовал себя почти спокойным – в доме на опушке леса, заметенным снегом по самую крышу.

А потом он заметил, как Агне со скрытым беспокойством покосилась в сторону окна, за которым выла снежная буря, и вдруг вспомнил, что сегодня опять целый день не видел Черныша. Волшебство мгновения исчезло. И когда Криденс незаметно нашел его ладонь под столом, Грейвз вздрогнул. 

\- Персиваль?

Грейвз посмотрел на него – невозможно красивого, взволнованного, с растрепанными вьющимися волосами, темными пятнами румянца на щеках, живыми, яркими глазами - и покачал головой, сжимая его руку в ответ. Он не хотел рушить волшебство вечера и для Криденса тоже.

 

***  
Наутро все изменилось. Метель немного ослабла, но за окном ветер то и дело взметал снежные вихри. Лес стоял, окутанный серой дымкой, а ближайших холмов и вовсе не было видно. 

Старуха с Тишей пропадали в пристройке. Грейвз надеялся, что они все-таки заняты нужным ему зельем, а не варкой бодроперцового. Агне отправилась в сарай кормить животных, Криденс с Ньютом спустились в чемодан, и Грейвз остался в доме один. Он бесцельно походил по комнате, разглядывая развешенные по стенам пучки трав и незнакомые деревянные амулеты, остановился возле широкой лавки, на которой спала Агне – конечно, он не надеялся найти лежащий на виду пергамент, который ей принес Черныш, но не думать о нем все же не мог. Кому писала Агне? Или кто мог писать ей? Раньше она не отставала от Грейвза с вопросами о Гриндевальде и их дальнейших планах, а в последнее время словно совершенно потеряла интерес к этой теме. Значило ли это, что теперь она получала информацию из другого источника? 

За спиной Грейвза хлопнула крышка чемодана. Грейвз обернулся – это был Криденс. В руках он держал пустое ведро - видимо, Ньют отправил его за провизией для зверей. Вчерашнее оживление еще не оставило его полностью, но что-то в движениях, в выражении лица и во взгляде, обращенном не столько на окружающее, сколько в себя, живо напомнило Грейвзу времена, когда Криденс напряженно прислушивался к обскуру. «Нет, еще слишком рано, обскур еще не мог проголодаться», - промелькнуло у него в голове, а ноги уже сами несли его к Криденсу, который, заметив этот внезапный порыв, остановился и недоуменно вскинул брови.

\- Что случилось? – без предисловий спросил Грейвз. 

\- Ничего, - недоумение Криденса явно стало глубже. Если в нем и была какая-то странность, померещившаяся Грейвзу несколько секунд назад, сейчас она исчезла без следа. Но вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, Грейвз встревожился еще больше.

\- Ничего? – скептически переспросил он, пытаясь разглядеть неуловимое выражение глаз Криденса в тусклом свете снежного дня. 

\- Правда, ничего, - повторил Криденс. Недоумение в его глазах сменилось беспокойством. – А что? 

Грейвз вдруг почувствовал себя настоящим параноиком. Сейчас в Криденсе абсолютно не ощущалось ничего неправильного. Возможно, он действительно перегнул палку, и тревога из-за проклятого пергамента Агне вдобавок ко всему прочему настолько выбила его из колеи…

\- Вот только… - Криденс запнулся и опустил взгляд. Потом спросил нерешительно: – Персиваль, помните, я говорил после того, как обскур вырвался в последний раз… про магию. Про вашу магию и магию Гриндевальда?

Грейвз медленно кивнул.

\- Помню. Моя магия – теплая, его – ледяная. Кажется, ты так ее чувствовал. 

\- Да. И потом… Я еще некоторое время мог ее чувствовать, в смысле – магию Гриндевальда, потому что обскур… ну, вы знаете. 

Грейвз приблизился к нему вплотную и осторожно обнял за плечи, потакая накатившему на него острому желанию прикоснуться. 

\- Ты опять чувствуешь его? – тихо спросил он.

\- Мне так кажется… я не уверен, - так же тихо ответил Криденс. 

\- Когда это началось?

\- Сегодня под утро. Я сначала думал, что просто замерз. Может быть, я в самом деле замерз, и ничего этого нет. Оно… очень слабое, я в чемодане и думать забыл, просто вы спросили, и я…

Грейвзу очень хотелось верить в это, но он знал, что совпадений не бывает. Особенно таких совпадений. 

\- Может быть, - сказал он, успокаивающе поглаживая шею Криденса. – Но все равно, будь осторожен. И если почувствуешь что-то еще… или твои ощущения станут сильнее – сразу говори, хорошо?

Криденс кивнул, украдкой огляделся и вдруг, быстро наклонившись, на секунду прижался губами к губам Грейвза, – жест, который он вряд ли позволил бы себе еще несколько дней назад. Потом смущенно улыбнулся, подхватил ведро и вышел в метель. 

В дверь ворвались ветер и снег. Грейвз согнулся и медленно выдохнул, упершись ладонями в колени. Агне не могла связаться с Гриндевальдом, это просто невозможно. Она не знает ни его, ни его пособников, никого, кто мог бы открыть ей глаза на истинные причины разрушения Вулворт-билдинг и побега. Может, на Агне вышел Барвелл? Как-нибудь через Фидо, хотя в качестве наложенного на него Обливиэйта Грейвз не сомневался. В любом случае, Гриндевальд был где-то поблизости, если, конечно, Криденс правильно распознал знаки. 

Грейвз выпрямился и стремительно вышел из дома. Метель утихала. На заметенной дорожке виднелись четкие цепочки следов, лишь немного припорошенные свежевыпавшим снегом. Дверь пристройки, в которой старуха варила зелье, оказалась утоплена в сугробе, несмотря на то, что тропинка к ней была заботливо вычищена. Старуха колдовала над котлом, Тиша что-то нарезала рядом. Обе ничем не дали понять, что услышали, как открылась дверь. 

\- Сколько вам нужно времени, чтобы приготовить зелье? – спросил Грейвз.

Старуха неопределенно хмыкнула. Тиша обернулась и посмотрела на него с укором.

\- Сильные зелья порой готовятся неделями, чародей, - сказала старуха, водя рукой с растопыренными пальцами над булькающим котлом.

\- И все-таки? 

Тиша бросила в котел измельченные белые цветы. Грейвзу почудился запах болотных трав, зелье зашипело и вспенилось.

\- Сон-трава, смерть и забвение, сон и явь… - забормотала старуха, продолжая водить рукой над котлом. – Время, отпущенное вам, утекает, чародей. 

\- Да, именно! – потерял терпение Грейвз. – У нас и так его было немного, а теперь счет идет на часы, может быть, на минуты! Мне нужно это зелье и как можно скорее!

Он почти кричал, заглушая свой страх и боясь услышать в ответ – нужны недели или месяцы, иначе зелье не подействует. Но старуха опять хмыкнула, повернув к нему голову так, что на Грейвза уставился ее черный блестящий глаз. 

\- Криком тут не поможешь, чародей. Вам повезло, что основу для зелья я приготовила заранее, даже до того, как вы попросили меня об этом. Я не предсказательница, но с той минуты, как Агнешка рассказала мне, что вы потеряли в пожаре нечто очень важное, я знала, что это зелье понадобится. Не тревожьтесь, чародей. Самое большее, к вечеру оно будет готово. 

И она вновь принялась водить рукой над котлом. Грейвз с трудом кивнул и выдавил из себя:

\- Спасибо.

Ему было отчаянно стыдно за свой срыв – не перед старухой, а перед самим собой, долгими годами аврорской практики и аналитической работы. Он не мог понять, чувствует ли облегчение, а если нет, то почему. От котла опять потянуло болотной тиной и гнилым смрадом. Грейвз вышел на свежий воздух, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. 

 

***  
К вечеру метель совсем улеглась, на темно-фиолетовом небе высыпали звезды. Грейвз не находил себе места, но старался, чтобы его нервозность не слишком бросалась в глаза. Он ушел бы в чемодан, но там был Криденс, а его Грейвз хотел волновать сейчас меньше всего. Учитывая, что Криденс молчал, ощущение чужеродной магии в нем не менялось – она не исчезала совсем, но и не становилась настолько отчетливой, чтобы можно было всерьез опасаться. Что это значило, Грейвз мог только гадать. Может быть, Гриндевальд был поблизости, а может и нет – и все это было лишь новым проявлением обскура. Но в любом случае им всем стоило быть настороже, поэтому Грейвз отыскал в чемодане Ньюта и коротко поделился с ним своими подозрениями. Ньют выслушал его молча, печально покачав головой на вопрос, нельзя ли определить точно, что именно беспокоит Криденса, и спросил только:

\- Сегодня вечером? Ты уверен?

\- Сам видишь, время поджимает, - ответил Грейвз, и Ньют неохотно кивнул. 

А потом до самого вечера ничего не происходило. Грейвз мерил шагами комнату в доме, изредка выходил во двор, наблюдая, как расходятся тучи, и темнеет высокое чистое небо, Криденс, чувствуя неладное, пропадал в чемодане с Ньютом, Агне хлопотала по дому и не выглядела особо встревоженной, хотя Черныша по-прежнему не было видно. Грейвз несколько раз сталкивался с ней в течение дня. Она приветливо кивала ему и роняла ничего не значащие фразы, избегая при этом смотреть в лицо. 

Черныш прилетел, когда на небе зажглись первые звезды. Грейвз заметил его, когда в очередной вышел во двор – да так и замер, глядя на черную тень, лениво взмахивавшую крыльями. Ворон тоже его заметил, сделал широкий круг, словно раздумывая, не подлететь ли ближе, но потом сердито каркнул и скрылся за сараем. Грейвз проследил за ним взглядом – и, как оказалось, не он один. Повернувшись, Грейвз едва нос к носу не столкнулся с Ньютом, который тоже напряженно вглядывался в темное небо. 

Говорить смысла не было – каждый и без того понимал, чем могут грозить подозрительно частые отлучки почтового ворона. Грейвз обменялся с Ньютом долгим взглядом, нетерпеливо нахмурился, Ньют в ответ скорчил гримасу и покачал головой. 

\- Нужно сделать кое-какие запасы, - сказал он, выразительно кивнув на дверь, за которой остался чемодан, - неизвестно, когда нам снова придется… В общем, подготовиться будет нелишним.

Грейвз отрывисто кивнул. Ньют повернул было в сторону сарая, но через пару шагов опять замер, нерешительно качнувшись назад.

\- Криденс не хочет, чтобы ты беспокоился напрасно. Говорит, что не чувствует ничего нового, и что все это… может быть не так серьезно, как ты себе навоображал, - тут он едва уловимо улыбнулся. Грейвз по-прежнему смотрел на него тяжелым взглядом, почти не моргая. – Ты ведь не говорил ему, что зелье будет готово к вечеру? 

Дождавшись отрицательного знака, Ньют вздохнул.

\- Я не берусь тебе советовать, но… не делай сгоряча ничего такого, о чем будешь потом жалеть, - скороговоркой выпалил он и сорвался с места, загребая снег, доходивший ему едва ли не до колен.

Грейвз зарылся пальцами в волосы. Нужно было пойти в пристройку и поинтересоваться готовностью зелья, нужно было убедить Криденса, что медлить нельзя, нужно было… Что-то вдруг громко лязгнуло, послышался приглушенный шум и полузадушенный возглас. Все мысли Грейвза исчезли, он напрягся, машинально принимая аврорскую защитную стойку и чувствуя, как покалывают кончики пальцев готовые сорваться с них заклятья – базовый боевой набор аврора, встречавшего опасность. 

Из-за угла медленно вывернул Ньют, неловко ступая боком и неестественно вздернув подбородок. Прямо ему в горло упирался острый край палочки, а из-за плеча выглядывала Агне. Небольшой рост позволял ей почти полностью спрятаться за Ньютом, и она пользовалась им как щитом, ни на миг не выпуская Грейвза из поля зрения. 

\- Держите руки так, чтобы я их видела, - срывающимся голосом крикнула она. – Я знаю, вы умеете колдовать без палочки.

Грейвз стиснул кулак, и Агне тут же судорожно вжала палочку в горло Ньюта с недвусмысленной угрозой. 

\- Только попробуйте, - пригрозила она. – Вы же знаете, я не шучу.

Грейвз за два удара сердца успел коротко осмотреть захваченного в заложники Скамандера, отметив стеклянный взгляд, затрудненное дыхание и заведенные за спину руки. Разновидность ошеломляющих чар и ограничивающее заклятье. Агне явно застала его врасплох - вряд ли Ньют взял с собой палочку на прогулку до сарая. 

\- Хорошо, успокойся. Видишь, я не нападаю. Что происходит, Агне? Почему ты нам угрожаешь?

Грейвз медленно поднял руки, надеясь потянуть время и выяснить, наконец, что же принес Черныш, но он недооценил Агне. Неуловимым быстрым движением она направила на него палочку, выкрикнув:

\- Иммобиле сурсум!

Грейвз попытался поставить блок, но не успел. Руки отнялись по локоть, повиснув бесполезным грузом, и он чуть не упал, мгновенно потеряв равновесие. Убедившись, что противник не представляет опасности – по крайней мере, на время, - Агне вновь ткнула палочкой в горло Ньюта, но больше не пыталась спрятаться за ним полностью. 

\- Вы мне врали! – обвиняюще выкрикнула она, дождавшись, когда Грейвз выпрямится. – Врали с самого начала! А ведь я хотела вам помочь!

Она выдвинулась вперед, ее черные глаза сверкали гневом и болью.

\- Я написала миссис Аурберг, архивариусу. Спрашивала, может, она вспомнит что-нибудь, что окажется важным для нас. И знаете, что она мне ответила? Что в аврорате ее уже расспрашивали о подозрительном посетителе, который зашел в архив прямо перед пожаром – очень странном маге, по описанию один в один похожем на вас, мистер Грейвз. 

\- Разве это означает, что я тебе врал? – спросил Грейвз. Руки даже не онемели – он их просто не чувствовал. Хорошо хоть взгляд Ньюта прояснился. Он то и дело поглядывал на приставленную к шее палочку, но в остальном казался собранным и готовым воспользоваться любым промахом Агне, если представится случай. 

\- А Фидо? – выкрикнула Агне, возмущенно дернув рукой. Грейвз заметил зажатый в нем клочок пергамента. – Он ничего не помнит! У нас был уговор – в случае опасности, если не будет возможности предупредить о ней открыто, пользоваться особым шифром, который понятен только нам двоим. Мы сами его придумали. А теперь он понятия не имеет, о чем я его спрашиваю! - в ее голосе слышались еле сдерживаемые слезы. – Вы наложили на него Обливиэйт, ведь так? 

В этот момент дверь дома распахнулась. Криденс застыл на пороге, переводя недоуменный взгляд с Агне, угрожавшей Ньюту, на Грейвза с бессильно повисшими вдоль тела руками. Грейвз ощутил, как земля уходит у него из-под ног – с лица Криденса за секунду сбежали все краски. Он покачнулся, глядя на нацеленную в горло Ньюта палочку с всевозрастающим ужасом, его темные – пока что темные – глаза расширились от шока. Стало ощутимо холоднее. Грейвз узнал этот вынимающий душу холод, совсем не похожий на обычный зимний мороз.

\- Не мешай, сквиб! – крикнула Агне Криденсу, досадливо дернув головой. 

\- Криденс, нет! – почти одновременно воскликнул Грейвз, уже понимая, что непоправимого не избежать, но отказываясь в это верить. Он неловко шагнул к Криденсу – и тут же понял, что сделал это зря. У Агне, видимо, не выдержали нервы. При первом же движении Грейвза она нацелилась палочкой в его сторону – и это стало последней каплей для Криденса. Его глаза закатились, а радужку заволокло белой мутью. Он задрожал – сначала мелко, потом сильнее, словно бился в припадке, при этом по-прежнему стоя на ногах. Тонкие черные струйки окутали его фигуру, с каждой секундой становясь видимее и темнее. 

\- Беги, идиотка! – крикнул Грейвз Агне, которая в замешательстве наблюдала за происходящим, словно забыв о палочке в своих руках. 

Он рванулся вперед в попытке сбить Криденса с ног, но упал головой в снег. Криденса уже не было, щеку Грейвза обожгла черная быстрая лента, и обскур бесшумно взвился в воздух, а мгновением позже послышался испуганный крик. Грейвз повернулся туда, где только что стояла Агне с Ньютом, и не увидел ничего, кроме мельтешащего черно-огненного вихря. Обскур был огромен, он жадно разбрасывался вокруг, взбивая снег, а где-то внутри него, еле видимая за багровой завесой, неподвижно застыла распятая чужой враждебной магией девичья фигурка. 

Грейвз с усилием поднялся на колени, проклиная свою медлительность и свои бесполезные руки – и неожиданно наткнулся взглядом на Ньюта, который, видимо, успел сориентироваться и в последний момент откатиться прочь от Агне. Или же обскур, обладая собственной волей, просто отшвырнул его в ближайший сугроб. 

Ньют с трудом повернул голову и посмотрел на Грейвза каким-то неживым остановившимся взглядом. Кровоточащая царапина наискось пересекала его шею в том месте, где Агне прижимала к ней палочку. 

\- Персиваль… - пробормотал он, дыша часто и тяжело. Его руки ощутимо дрожали, но, кажется, были вполне свободны.

\- Палочку, быстрее! – скомандовал Грейвз, показательно дернув плечом. Обскур завис на месте, продолжая ломать Агне и пить ее магию. Грейвз не сводил с него глаз, словно боялся спугнуть. Возможно, у него будет шанс достучаться до Криденса, как тогда, в Азкабане, если действовать осторожно и быстро. 

Ньют понятливо кивнул, но прежде, чем он успел двинуться, в воздухе вспыхнула ослепительно-яркая вспышка, которая мгновением позже вонзилась прямо в центр сплетения черных лент обскура. 

\- Нет! – заорали Ньют и Грейвз одновременно. Обскур дернулся, заметался на месте и словно бы увеличился в размерах. Пульсирующие в бешеном ритме черные ленты с удвоенной силой заскребли по земле, поднимая вокруг себя снежную метель. Почти скрытая внутри него Агне дернулась и напряглась еще сильнее, словно за руки и за ноги ее тянули в разные стороны невидимые нити. 

\- Подождите, не надо, будет только хуже! – скороговоркой выпалил Ньют, выставив перед собой ладонь. Возле сарая стояла старуха. Ее седые волосы развевались, хотя ветра не было. В руке она держала посох, направленный верхним концом на обскура, и, кажется, не собиралась его опускать. Возле нее Тиша прижимала ладони ко рту, в отчаянии мотая головой. 

Ньют вскочил на ноги, явно намереваясь бежать к ним, и Грейвз крикнул еще раз, резко и зло:

\- Сними с меня чары!

Ньют затормозил в сугробе, развернулся и бегом кинулся в дом. Старуха выбросила вперед руку с посохом, и очередная вспышка заклинания ударила в обскура. Грейвз дернулся одновременно с ним. 

\- Стойте!

Он с трудом поднялся на ноги, увязая в снегу, споткнулся, упал опять. Снег обжег его щеку не хуже обскура, залепил глаза. Грейвз снова оказался на коленях в сугробе. Он усиленно заморгал, чтобы смахнуть с ресниц налипший снег, и опять рванулся в сторону старухи с посохом, не понимая, где застрял Ньют с палочкой, но происходившее с обскуром заставило его замереть на месте.

После второго заклинания обскур вдруг сжался, прекратив взбивать снег. Огненные всполохи в нем стали ярче, слились в один алый пульсирующий диск, черные ленты перестали хаотично и бешено крутиться, и теперь их движение напоминало, скорее, колыхание водорослей глубоко под водой. У Грейвза возникло чувство, что обскур смотрит прямо на него, хотя в черно-алой изменчивой глубине не угадывалось ни следа человеческих – или нечеловеческих – черт. 

\- Криденс… - позвал его Грейвз внезапно севшим голосом, и обскур вдруг ринулся прямо на него. 

Старуха опять ударила его заклинанием, но обскура это ни капли не смутило. Грейвз непроизвольно зажмурился, не в силах поставить даже примитивный блок, - впрочем, даже если бы он был способен на это, не стал бы защищаться все равно. В лицо ему ударил мертвенный холод, распространяемый обскуром, а во всем теле отозвался нарастающий гул и сухой шелест, с которым извивались его черные ленты. Грейвз приготовился к вынимающему душу ощущению насильно отбираемой магии – но секунды длились, а ничего не происходило. Он распахнул глаза – мимо него, обдавая потоками морозного воздуха, совершенно беззвучно проносились черно-алые всполохи. Обскур круто развернулся, уходя вверх, на секунду завис, - и ринулся прочь. 

\- Фините Инкантатем! – прозвучало сзади, и руки Грейвза вновь обрели чувствительность. 

Последние алые отблески обскура погасли где-то над лесом. Ньют стоял в дверях с опущенной палочкой в руке.

\- Я оставил ее в чемодане, - виновато сказал он. 

Грейвз не ответил. Он продолжал смотреть в темноту – туда, где скрылся обскур вместе с Агне, - и конвульсивно сжимал и разжимал пальцы правой руки. Двор, где бушевал обскур, выглядел так, словно здесь танцевали все твари Ньюта разом. Целые пласты мерзлой земли были вырваны, повсюду зияли ямы. От части забора, огораживавшего хутор, остались только щепки. Грейвз, осторожно ступая по потерявшей всякую форму и устойчивость земле, подошел к старухе. Она встретила его пронзительным ненавидящим взглядом, горящим в темноте как угли костра. 

\- Зелье, - сказал Грейвз, глядя на нее сверху вниз. – Мне нужно зелье прямо сейчас. Немедленно. 

\- Лучше я бы я убила его при первой встрече, - сквозь зубы проговорила старуха. Теперь она тяжело опиралась на посох. Рядом с ней Тиша беззвучно плакала, по-прежнему зажимая рот ладонями. Слезы прочертили на ее щеках две блестящие дорожки.

\- Агне жива, - уверенно сказал Грейвз. – Обскуру не нужно ее убивать, он питается ее магией. Мертвая ведьма для него бесполезна. Чем быстрее я найду Разрыв, тем быстрее уничтожу обскура. Ну же, скорее! - он с трудом удержался, чтобы не встряхнуть старуху посильнее. Пальцы зудели, а в груди ворочался колючий ледяной ком. – Не ради нас, ради вашей внучки, каждая секунда сейчас на вес золота!

Старуха угрюмо взглянула на него, повернулась и, не говоря ни слова, быстро зашагала к сараям. Грейвз рвано выдохнул. Его начинало трясти от сдерживаемого напряжения. То, что через несколько минут он окажется так далеко в прошлом, как ни один из известных ему волшебников, по-прежнему казалось невероятным. Он вспомнил предупреждение старухи: оглянешься-оступишься, оступишься-заблудишься. 

Он пошел за старухой в пристройку, машинально ступая за ней след в след. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Никогда еще, даже перед началом опасных аврорских операций, Грейвз не чувствовал себя таким взвинченным и одновременно ни в чем не уверенным. Стоило ему моргнуть, как он опять видел несущегося на него обскура, застывшую фигуру Агне и Криденса, бьющегося в судорогах перед самым превращением.

Грейвз не помнил, как дошел до пристройки, не помнил, как к нему присоединились Ньют и Тиша. Он видел только старуху и ее узловатые пальцы, осторожно наливавшие зелье в фиал. 

\- Возьмите, чародей, - сказала она, протягивая ему фиал. – И помните, что я вам говорила. Оглянешься-оступишься. Оступишься-заблудишься. Слушайте голос, который будет звать вас по имени. Следуйте за ним - и вы всегда отыщете дорогу обратно.

Грейвз взял фиал. Зелье светилось изнутри мертвенно-зеленым светом, который почему-то напомнил ему о болотных огоньках, заманивавших путников в трясину. Пахло оно горькими травами, гнилью и тленом. 

\- Удачи, - тихо сказал Ньют.

Грейвз кивнул, не поворачиваясь к нему. Он экономил движения и смотрел только на фиал, пытаясь выровнять сердцебиение и очистить разум от всех посторонних мыслей. Поймать ясную четкость сознания, которая обычно приходила к нему перед особенно важными решениями, никак не удавалось. 

Старуха наставила на него посох и заговорила неожиданно сильным глубоким голосом. Глаза у нее засветились зеленым – точь-в-точь, как фиал у Грейвза в руках. Плавное ритмичное заклинание на неизвестном напевном наречии длилось и длилось, творя что-то странное со зрением. Перед глазами Грейвза все поплыло, фиал раздвоился, а зелье в нем стало закручиваться мерцающей спиралью. Опять потянуло болотом, а голос старухи рождал обрывки смутных образов: какие-то скрюченные фигуры, съежившиеся под замшелыми пнями, косматая тень в чаще леса, огромные слепые глаза, глядящие сквозь мутную толщу воды, и костлявые руки, тянущиеся из темноты… Грейвз вынырнул из морока и с трудом отвел глаза от светящихся зрачков старухи. Ньют рядом с ним слабо покачивался в такт заклинания. Глаза его были плотно зажмурены. Тиша смотрела на Грейвза, и ее глаза отражали лунный свет, как у кошки.

\- Пейте, - властно сказала старуха, и наваждение исчезло.

Грейвз поднес фиал к губам и выпил его залпом.


	35. Глава 35

Зелье холодным комом прокатилось по горлу – Грейвз словно глотнул жидкой ртути. Внутри все онемело, но сознание оставалось по-прежнему ясным, зрение не туманилось, ноги не слабели – никаких признаков обещанного «упадешь замертво» не ощущалось.

Грейвз ждал, изо всех сил прислушиваясь к себе. Ждала старуха, все еще целившая в него верхушкой посоха, ждал Ньют, не сводивший с него напряженного взгляда, ждала Тиша, мерцая глазами. Старуха сдалась первая. Она устало уронила руку с посохом, стукнув деревом по полу, и сгорбилась еще больше. Опасная сила, исходившая от нее, потухла, в одночасье превратив из властной могущественной ведьмы в морщинистую хрупкую старуху, у которой не хватало сил даже на то, чтобы стоять на ногах без опоры.

\- Что случилось? – резко спросил Грейвз. В груди по-прежнему было холодно, но он сомневался, что зелье имело к этому какое-то отношение. – Или… почему не случилось? Зелье не подействовало?

Старуха угрюмо зыркнула на него.

\- Я не знаю, чародей. Говорилось ясно – прочитаешь заклинание, выпьешь зелье и упадешь замертво, чтобы дух твой смог перенестись на месяцы и годы назад. Я все сделала верно.

\- Нет, - Грейвз сделал вдох так осторожно, словно холодная тяжесть в груди в любой миг могла взорваться крошевом ледяных осколков. – Значит, вы что-то упустили. Где-то ошиблись. Вспоминайте!..

\- Чародей, - неожиданно глухо прервала его старуха. – Я помню рецепт зелья и заклинание слово в слово. Ошибки не было. 

Грейвз отказывался в это верить. Он смотрел на нее с ужасом, который рос с каждым вздохом, заполняя собой все пространство маленькой пристройки, глуша цвета и звуки. Как будто он вновь оказался внутри обскура, только черные острые ленты теперь царапали его не снаружи, а изнутри. Разум бестолково метался в попытке осознать произошедшее – но любые попытки найти выход из этого тупика рассыпались перед сокрушительной очевидностью очередного - и последнего - провала. Сначала пожар в ратуше. Теперь… теперь это.

Вот и все, - подумал Грейвз. Вот и все. Заклинание Разрыва, как болотный огонек, поманил его надеждой и затянул в трясину вместе с Криденсом, который доверился ему. Визгливый смех Экриздиса ввинтился в уши, словно безумный маг вдруг оказался совсем рядом – огонь! Огонь и Разрыв! Грейвз поморщился как от боли, не в силах удержаться, и почувствовал, как на его плечо опустилась рука. Он даже не стал поворачиваться – это был Ньют, больше некому, но сейчас его молчаливая поддержка делала только хуже. 

Он подвел всех – и Ньюта, и Криденса. Особенно Криденса. Пообещал, что не умрет никто, зная, как мал шанс на успех. И позволил случиться самому худшему. При этой мысли ужас, который нарастал в нем, наконец выплеснулся. Оцепенение спало, щекам стало горячо, а ледяной ком в груди превратился в расплавленный яростный шар. Грейвз задохнулся и вдруг опять ощутил прикосновение – на этот раз его мягко взяли за руку. Он перевел взгляд вниз – и встретился глазами с Тишей. Она смотрела на него снизу вверх, ее зрачки по-прежнему отражали свет и мерцали болотной зеленью. На плече у нее сидел нахохлившийся Черныш и пялился на Грейвза блестящими бусинами глаз. 

\- Что? – через силу спросил Грейвз, чувствуя, как гаснет безнадежная ярость и с каждым вздохом становится легче дышать. Удушающая тьма попряталась по углам пристройки, в голове прояснилось, зрение опять обрело фокус, а предметы – цвет. Маленькие пальцы Тиши доверчиво сжали его ладонь, и Грейвз, чуть помедлив, сжал их в ответ. 

\- Персиваль? – Ньют смотрел на него с беспокойством и, как показалось Грейвзу, с опаской. 

Грейвз шумно выдохнул и едва заметно кивнул головой. Времени предаваться отчаянию не было, он не мог потерять себя в сожалениях о несбывшемся, когда прямо сейчас Агне и Криденсу нужна помощь. На это он совершенно точно не имел права. 

Черныш недовольно каркнул и ткнул Тишу клювом. Она раздраженно дернула плечом, покосилась на ворона и осторожно выпустила руку Грейвза из своей. Черныш вспрыгнул ей на сложенные ладони, и Тиша, к изумлению Грейвза, протянула ворона ему. 

\- Зачем? – в замешательстве спросил он. 

Черныш опять нетерпеливо каркнул, встряхнул правой лапой и встопорщил перья. 

\- Я не… - начал было Грейвз, но Тиша настойчиво ткнула Черныша прямо ему в грудь. – Ну, хорошо, ладно. 

Он взял ворона, не очень понимая, что с ним делать. Черныш деловито склонил голову, вновь дернул лапой, глядя на Грейвза с нескрываемым раздражением. Он словно чего-то ждал – так обычно вели себя почтовые птицы, когда адресат не торопился получить принесенное ими послание, но у Черныша не могло быть письма для Грейвза. У него вообще не могло быть писем, кроме тех, что уже получила Агне. 

Черныш, словно злясь на человеческую недогадливость, каркнул и настойчиво забил крыльями. Острые когти царапнули кожу, и Грейвз, зашипев от неожиданности, ухватил его за лапы, чтобы утихомирить – и вдруг почувствовал под пальцами нечто шершавое и плотное. Он бесцеремонно повернул Черныша на бок, чтобы взглянуть ближе, вызвав очередную порцию недовольного карканья, – и действительно увидел плотно примотанный к лапе клочок серого пергамента. Грейвз мог поклясться, что еще несколько секунд назад его там не было. Или же он был скрыт какими-то хитрыми чарами. 

Грейвз осторожно отцепил его от птичьей лапы, и Черныш тут же замахал крыльями, взмывая под низкий потолок пристройки, словно не хотел лишней минуты оставаться рядом. 

\- Что это? – спросил Ньют, заглядывая Грейвзу через плечо. 

Вместо ответа Грейвз развернул пергамент. Он был девственно чист, но стоило провести по нему кончиками пальцев, как стали проступать буквы, написанные мелким убористым почерком. Грейвз торопливо скользил глазами вслед за пляшущей неровной линией, которая складывалась в слова и фразы и стремительно исчезала, стоило хоть на мгновение отвести от нее взгляд. Строчки, послушные причудам хитрого заклятья, прыгали у Грейвза перед глазами, превращаясь в издевательское послание, авторство которого не оставляло сомнений.

«Надеюсь, добрый день, мистер Грейвз!

Прошу прощения за столь экстравагантный способ доставки корреспонденции. Я взял на себя смелость перехватить почтового ворона мисс Даукантайте, потому что являться без приглашения считаю невежливым, а в последнее время мисс Даукантайте ведет оживленную переписку. 

Вы можете думать, что после нашей последней встречи нам больше нечего сказать друг другу, но я так не считаю – ведь вы с мистером Скамандером остались живы и, по моим сведениям, относительно невредимы. Как вы уже поняли, читая это письмо, с моими магическими способностями тоже все в полном порядке. И меня информировали, что обскур… хотя прошу прощения, наверное, вы предпочитаете называть его Криденсом, по-прежнему с вами и по-прежнему жаждет чужой магии. 

Спешу вас заверить, что я здесь не один. Мистер Барвелл обеспечивает мне надежное прикрытие – хвала его таланту и расторопности. Я мог бы атаковать вас без предупреждения и уничтожить обскура окончательно – но, несмотря на все, что вы слышали обо мне, я не сторонник насилия. Я вполне отдаю себе отчет, что в случае потери фактора внезапности поставлю под угрозу жизни и магию многих волшебников – и себя самого. Я не хочу лишних жертв. По-прежнему считаю, что мы можем договориться с выгодой для всех – и для Криденса тоже. Ему не обязательно умирать, хотя, видит Мерлин, так было бы безопаснее и лучше для мира магии. 

Приходите сегодня в десять вечера на правый берег озера – того, что виднеется из окон дома мисс Даукантайте. Там есть приметное дерево, разбитое молнией – я буду ждать вас ровно полчаса. Не опаздывайте, если вам дорога жизнь и жизнь ваших спутников.

Г.Г.»

Последней с пергамента исчезла подпись. Грейвз некоторое время молча смотрел на него, словно ждал, что буквы появятся снова. Черныш, опустившийся на плечо старухи, пронзительно каркал, то и дело угрожающе расправляя крылья. 

\- Он врет, - выдохнул Ньют. Он тоже остановившимся взглядом гипнотизировал чистый пергамент.

\- Конечно, - ответил Грейвз. – Но только не насчет Барвелла. Не думаю, что он привел с собой авроров… это было бы чересчур, даже с учетом лояльности к Гриндевальду на континенте. 

Грейвз подумал про себя, что будь с Гриндевальдом хотя бы десяток обученных магов, он не стал бы размениваться на письма и переговоры. Напал бы первым и убил всех на хуторе, застав врасплох. Даже с учетом молниеносности превращения Криденса в обскура у него был неплохой шанс. 

\- Значит, пришел волшебник, которого ждала Агнешка, и которого боялись вы, - задумчиво протянула старуха. 

Она смотрела на Грейвза пронзительно, но без былой ненависти. Грейвз кивнул. 

\- Да. И вам нужно уходить отсюда как можно скорее. Этот маг опасен, силен и не остановится ни перед чем. Спрячьтесь в лесу, пока… пока все не закончится.

\- Что закончится, чародей? – старуха поудобнее перехватила посох. – Это мой дом. Один раз я уже сбежала, больше бегать не собираюсь. Твой юный спутник забрал мою Агнешку – куда мне идти без нее? - она поманила Тишу к себе, и девочка с готовностью встала рядом. В ее глазах плескалась болотная стоячая муть. – Пусть приходит. Нам есть, чем его встретить. 

Грейвз опять кивнул, не тратя больше времени на бесполезные уговоры. Он понимал, что старуха не уйдет – и прекрасно понимал почему. Тиша вдруг улыбнулась безмятежной улыбкой, по-прежнему глядя на него мерцающими зеленью глазами, и Грейвза вдруг пробрало ознобом. Возможно, им и впрямь есть чем встретить Гриндевальда. Хотя открытого противостояния лучше избегать всеми возможными способами – а их у Грейвза осталось не так много. 

Бросив последний взгляд на старуху и Тишу, он вышел из пристройки. Ньют за его спиной ахнул и ринулся за ним.

\- Персиваль! Ты что… ты собираешься идти к нему? Ты с ума сошел?

Грейвз повернулся. В лунном свете Ньют казался очень юным и очень растерянным. 

\- У меня нет другого выхода. Гриндевальд опасается обскура и поэтому осторожничает – как только он поймет, что Криденса здесь нет, он убьет нас всех. Ты слышал старуху – она не уйдет. И я тоже не собираюсь бегать по лесам, пока Криденс… - тут он запнулся, изо всех сил отгоняя от себя видение обскура, мечущегося по двору, взбивающего в пыль остатки забора, снег и мерзлую землю. – Пока Криденс и Агне где-то там. 

\- Гриндевальд убьет тебя на месте, - прошептал Ньют.

\- Сейчас или чуть позже – разве есть разница? – усмехнулся Грейвз. Собственная смерть не волновала его совершенно – ощущение, пришедшее к нему в пристройке, горькая мысль «Ну вот и все» странным образом успокаивала. Больше ничего не осталось, кроме звенящей пустоты. Все потеряно, и смерть – неизбежный финал, который и так оттягивался слишком долго. – Гриндевальд хочет предложить сделку – возможно, у меня получится потянуть время.

\- Тебе не обязательно идти, - упрямо возразил Ньют. – Вряд ли с Гриндевальдом много магов… ты сам так говорил. Мы можем остаться здесь, можем сражаться – думаю, бабушка Агне и Тиша вовсе не беспомощные, когда речь заходит об их доме… Можем дождаться Криденса… и Агне, - добавил он уже тише.

Грейвз вздрогнул. 

\- А можем и не дождаться. Если Гриндевальд нападет открыто, это не останется незамеченным. Сюда явятся авроры… кто знает, где сейчас Криденс и что с ним происходит. Кто знает, как поведет себя обскур, почуяв рядом столько чужой магии. И что авроры, если вдруг случится так, что они смогут одолеть Гриндевальда, сделают с ним… нет, Ньют, я не пойду на это, - Грейвз в упор посмотрел на Ньюта, надеясь, что тот поймет. – Не пойду, пока есть другой шанс. 

\- Но этого шанса нет! – Ньют в отчаянии взмахнул руками, но Грейвз только покачал головой, отказываясь его слушать. Он не сомневался в принятом решении и не собирался его обсуждать. Если смерть неизбежна, все, что он мог сделать – придать ей хоть немного смысла. 

\- Ты прав, - сказал он вдруг, и Ньют удивленно приоткрыл рот, но не ответил ничего, продолжая гипнотизировать его пристальным выразительным взглядом. Грейвз положил руки ему на плечи и слегка их сжал. – Но шансов у нас никогда не было особенно много. Мы проиграли, Ньют. Мне жаль, что так получилось. 

Ньют возмущенно замотал головой, явно собираясь протестовать, но Грейвз только грустно усмехнулся. 

\- Я рад, что ты не сдаешься. Судя по всему, ты никогда не сдаешься, какой бы безнадежной ни была ситуация. Поэтому у меня есть просьба – если переживешь эту ночь, пожалуйста, попытайся найти Криденса. Я понимаю, что не вправе просить об этом – но все же прошу, Ньют. Если обстоятельства сложатся так, что… ваши пути еще пересекутся, позаботься о нем. Хотя бы сделай для него то, на что у меня не хватило силы духа.

Ньют, больше не пытаясь прервать речь Грейвза, смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых Грейвз видел свое перевернутое отражение. На его лице застыло выражение непримиримого отчаяния. 

Грейвз замолчал. Его руки по-прежнему лежали на плечах Ньюта, который, наконец, отвел подозрительно заблестевшие глаза. Грейвз уловил его утвердительный кивок и благодарно сказал:

\- Спасибо.

Напоследок еще раз ободряюще сжав плечи Ньюта, он осторожно убрал руки, повернулся и зашагал к провалу в заборе, выломанному обскуром. Спиной он чувствовал устремленные на него взгляды – видимо, старуха и Тиша тоже вышли во двор. Грейвз не стал оглядываться. Он шел прямо по сугробам, иногда доходившим ему до колен, в сторону заметенных снегом озер. Лес остался по правую руку, впереди все было белым – лунный свет отражался от снега, и только редкие заросли камыша да черневшие вдалеке полыньи указывали на близость воды. 

Если внутреннее чувство времени Грейвза не подводило, было как раз около десяти вечера. Стояла тишина, даже не скрипели ветки деревьев под ветром, и только где-то позади глухо каркал ворон. Грейвз вытащил из кармана чужую палочку, некоторое время смотрел на нее и без сожалений выкинул в сугроб. Он не собирался драться с Гриндевальдом – по крайней мере, пока его на это не вынудят. И собственная беспалочковая магия против магии волшебника, превосходящего его по силе и искусству колдовства, была надежнее без искажения чужой палочкой. 

Разбитое молнией дерево он увидел издалека – оно стояло чуть поодаль от сплошной стены леса, и его четкий черный силуэт выделялся даже на фоне ночного неба. Грейвз чарами проверил, нет ли поблизости засады или скрытой магией ловушек, и не обнаружил ничего. За исключением одной-единственной фигуры, чья магия горела ровным и ярким холодным огнем. Гриндевальд. 

Грейвз прищурился, но без помощи чар он пока не видел ничего, кроме снега, камыша и деревьев. Выдохнув облако теплого воздуха, тут же рассеявшееся в темноте, он расправил плечи и пошел вперед. В голове царила звенящая пустота, не было ни страха, ни нервозности, ни сомнений. Он уже проиграл. Он уже мертв. 

Грейвз подходил к дереву медленно, и все равно он не сразу увидел Гриндевальда – темную фигуру у черного ствола, белые волосы на фоне белизны снега. Гриндевальд ждал, отвернувшись и сложив за спиной руки в элегантных, но непрактично тонких кожаных перчатках. В пальцах он рассеянно крутил волшебную палочку и, конечно, прекрасно слышал, как хрустит снег под ногами Грейвза, но не повернулся, пока тот не подошел совсем близко и не остановился. Минуту они стояли друг напротив друга – неподвижно и безмолвно. Палочка в руках Гриндевальда дрогнула, и он, наконец, повернул голову вполоборота, скосив на Грейвза свой светлый глаз. 

\- Что ж, я рад, что вы пришли, - сказал он с усмешкой. – И пришли один. Добрый вечер, мистер Грейвз. 

 

***

\- Я пришел, - согласился Грейвз. – И я вас слушаю.

Гриндевальд повернулся к нему всем телом. Грейвз невольно содрогнулся – в окружающей их темноте, разбавленной лунным светом, темный глаз Гриндевальда казался черным провалом, придавая левой стороне его лица сходство с посмертными масками, которые часто использовали для темно-магических ритуалов коренные жители Америки. Улыбка, словно примерзшая к губам Гриндевальда, только усиливала это сходство. 

\- И это все, что вы можете сказать мне при встрече? – Гриндевальд в притворном удивлении вскинул брови. – Никаких вопросов – например, в полной ли мере ко мне вернулась магия, которую юный Криденс - или лучше сказать, обскур? - бесцеремонно присвоил себе? Или сколько со мной людей? И где они в данный момент? 

Он откровенно забавлялся. Грейвз стиснул зубы и отрицательно покачал головой. Поддаваться на провокации он не собирался.

\- Жаль, - со вздохом сказал Гриндевальд. – Я бы ответил вам предельно честно. Но раз так… 

Он шагнул ближе, и Грейвзу пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не отшатнуться в ответ. Впрочем, не из страха, которого он по-прежнему не испытывал, - а от какого-то запредельного отчуждения. Словно перед ним стоял не волшебник, пусть даже давно и прочно связавшийся с темной магией, а некто, настолько иной, что хотелось зажмуриться.

\- А вот у меня есть к вам вопрос, мистер Грейвз, - медленно сказал Гриндевальд. Теперь он смотрел на Грейвза, вскинув подбородок и опустив белесые ресницы, чтобы разница в цвете радужек казалась не такой очевидной. – Вам не страшно?

\- Я вас не боюсь, если вы об этом.

\- Я рад, - Гриндевальд довольно усмехнулся, словно ждал от Грейвза этих слов. – Но я имел в виду страх совсем иного рода. Который вы ощутили, когда впервые попробовали сотворить заклинание, а у вас ничего не вышло. Который прочувствовали, когда осознали, что волшебная палочка стала бесполезным куском деревяшки – та самая палочка, на которую вы, аврор, привыкли полагаться как на самое верное оружие. Каково было вам, мистер Грейвз, ощутить себя отрезанным от магии, струящейся у вас в крови? 

Он вдруг распахнул глаза, и Грейвз с удивлением увидел в них тень страха.

\- Кажется, вы говорите не обо мне, а о себе, мистер Гриндевальд, - ответил он. 

Черты Гриндевальда на миг исказила ярость – но он быстро справился с собой и даже согласно склонил голову.

\- Не буду скрывать, временное превращение в беспомощного, бесполезного маггла – одно из самых пугающих событий, случившихся со мной. Не притворяйтесь, что не понимаете, о чем я говорю – вы тоже прошли через это. 

\- Я понимаю, о чем вы говорите. Я не понимаю – зачем вы мне это говорите, - пожал плечами Грейвз. 

Гриндевальд теперь сверлил его взглядом обоих глаз, и его холодную тяжесть Грейвз ощущал почти физически.

\- Вы знаете, за что я борюсь. За свободный открытый мир для магов и ведьм. За мир без страха, лжи и необходимости скрываться. Магглов становится все больше, они приходят туда, где волшебники жили веками – выжигают леса, осушают болота, вгоняют в землю железные сваи и строят свои огромные города, уничтожая все, что им в этом мешает. Там, куда пришли магглы, не остается места нам. Наши чары не могут защитить всех, кто в этом нуждается, – и вы прекрасно знаете, как трудно стало на них полагаться и как легко упустить что-то… или кого-то, - Гриндевальд опять усмехнулся, а Грейвз машинально стиснул правую руку в кулак. 

\- Если вы думаете, что ваши лозунги стали мне хоть немного…

\- А теперь представьте себе мир, в котором не осталось магии, - перебил его Гриндевальд. – Совсем. Мир, в котором вы, я, все ваши родственники и знакомые превратились в магглов, где формулы заклинаний потеряли смысл, а волшебство осталось только в детских сказках. Вы захотите жить… так, мистер Грейвз? Сквибом… нет, даже хуже. Помнить о магии, которая с легкостью подчинялась вам, и знать, что до конца своих дней вы не сможете сотворить даже крохотный Люмос?

Грейвз моргнул – оказывается, все это время он смотрел прямо в глаза Гриндевальда, завороженный вкрадчивыми интонациями и искренней болью, смешанной со страхом, которая прорывалась в каждом произнесенном им слове. Гриндевальд сделал еще один шаг навстречу – теперь на его лице была написана неприкрытая скорбь и печаль.

\- Я знаю, вы видите сны. Их многие видят, даже те, кто никогда не владел пророческим даром. Уничтоженный мир, мир магглов. Когда рухнет последний сдерживающий их барьер, они воцарятся в нем, раздуваясь от гордости. Они называют себя венцом творения, не подозревая о том, насколько ущербны. А ведь когда исчезнем мы… когда станем одними из них… так и будет. 

Грейвз вспомнил свой повторяющийся кошмар, дементоров, глаза Криденса, затянутые молочно-белой пустотой, бритвенно-острые ленты обскура. В словах Гриндевальда была страшная правда. Возможность, пока еще не ставшая реальностью, о которой Грейвз, тем не менее, помнил всегда, с тех самых пор, когда обскур впервые лишил его силы. Мир без магии. Мир без волшебства. Мир, созданный при его, Грейвза, трусливом попустительстве… Это страшнее, чем террор, устроенный Гриндевальдом. Страшнее, чем убийства невинных – полное уничтожение, хотя формально никто, может, и не умрет. Это… 

Гриндевальд оказался вдруг совсем близко, и вот тут Грейвз испугался по-настоящему. Гриндевальд смотрел сочувственно и понимающе – совсем как в тот далекий день в подвалах МАКУСА, когда они случайно встретились в коридоре. 

\- Вы видите то же, что и я, - тихо проговорил он, доверительно понижая голос. – И знаете, что скоро произойдет. Не скрою, я хотел использовать силу обскура, чтобы приблизить момент, когда маги не смогут больше прятаться. Но то, что он делает с нами… я был неправ, мистер Грейвз, когда утверждал, что обскура можно контролировать. 

\- Нет, - вырвалось у Грейвза. Он пытался стряхнуть с себя липкий ужас, который Гриндевальд искусно вытягивал из самых глубин его души. Он проиграл, все рухнуло, Криденс пропал навсегда, а мир магии никогда не был так близок к полному уничтожению. И все же… – Криденс может сдерживать его…

\- Пока не испугается. Или не разозлится, - снисходительно подсказал Гриндевальд. – Как долго вам удастся отвлекать его от мрачных мыслей? Обскур – как акула, попробовавшая крови. Он захочет еще. И еще - а потом уже не сможет остановиться.

Грейвз вспомнил, что рассказывал Криденс о том, каково это – пить чужую магию. О том, какое счастье охватывало его при этом, каким легким и правильным казалось впитывать ее в себя – теплую, яростную… или холодную, острую как бритва. Таким же холодным огнем горел сейчас светлый глаз Гриндевальда.

\- Вы и не собирались предлагать Криденсу жизнь, - сказал Грейвз, чувствуя, как перехватывает горло. 

\- Обскур – угроза всему магическому миру. Представьте всех магов, населяющих Землю, – и одного-единственного мальчишку, - убежденно ответил Гриндевальд. – Неужели жизнь одного человека стоит жизней их всех? 

Прежний Персиваль Грейвз – директор департамента охраны магического правопорядка, аврор в нескольких поколениях, непоколебимо веривший в разумность законов, - сказал бы «Нет», почти не колеблясь. Интересы большинства приоритетнее нужд индивидуумов – это разумно и правильно, он всегда действовал, исходя из этого принципа. Теперь же… Грейвз все-таки прикрыл глаза. Он все так же верил в разумность законов – пусть и не всегда достаточных для некоторых целей – и все так же искренне хотел процветания и защиты для магического сообщества. 

И все же иррационально, глубинным чувством, которому не мог найти названия, Грейвз знал, что Гриндевальд неправ. Его слова верны по сути и все же ошибочны. Чудовищно ошибочны.

Даже если бы не было разделенного на двоих дождя в чемодане Ньюта, оранжевых магических узоров, прочерченных Грейвзом на коже Криденса, неловких разговоров, робких улыбок, объятий, поцелуев и отчаянной жажды, соединившей их в промерзшем чулане на ворохе соломы. 

Грейвз отрицательно покачал головой. 

\- Вы не правы.

Выражение скорби мгновенно сошло с лица Гриндевальда, словно с него сдернули маску. Он смерил Грейвза взглядом, в котором не было ничего, кроме холодного любопытства и досады. 

\- Я не разделяю ни ваших идей, ни ваших методов, - сказал Грейвз, чувствуя странное освобождение. Он, наверное, впервые говорил, не пытаясь угадать, какое влияние окажут его слова, и не думая о последствиях. Он говорил, прекрасно зная, чем все закончится, но молчать больше не считал нужным. Легкость наполняла все его существо, играя в крови, как пузырьки газа в бокале с шампанским. Голова закружилась, и вдруг захотелось вдохнуть как можно глубже, чтобы напоследок вволю надышаться морозным свежим воздухом. – Не трудитесь тратить на меня свое красноречие, я никогда не соглашусь с вами ни в чем. Тем более, в попытках убедить меня, что убийство невинного человека сделает наш мир лучше и безопаснее. Безопаснее его сделает ваша полная и окончательная изоляция.

Гриндевальд откинулся назад, снова глядя на Грейвза сквозь полуопущенные ресницы, как на редкостный экспонат в музее. Теперь на его лице играла издевательская улыбка. 

\- Вот как… Что ж, очень жаль. Я надеялся на ваше благоразумие и смелость, но вы, как и многие, неспособны увидеть дальше собственного носа и понять, что иногда ради благой цели необходимо жертвовать несущественным.

\- У нас с вами разные представления о несущественном.

\- Вы просто трус. И как всякий трус прикрываетесь жалкой моралью, оправдывая свое бессилие, - сквозь зубы бросил Гриндевальд. – Поэтому лучшее, что вы можете сделать – это умереть. 

Он произнес это буднично, почти скучающе, вновь принимаясь рассеянно крутить палочку в руках. Грейвз конвульсивно сжал правый кулак – он изначально рассчитывал на вспышку ярости и злобы, а не на такую снисходительную разочарованность. Но Гриндевальд, судя по всему, не злился. Он задумчиво обвел взглядом чернеющий перед ним лес, отдельно задержавшись на серебристой луне, низко висевшей над деревьями.

\- Не нападаете первым, - заметил он, не глядя на Грейвза. – Аврорская выучка – дождаться хода противника, перенять его тактику, чтобы потом контратаковать. Предсказуемо и скучно, мистер Грейвз. На всех континентах у всех авроров одно и то же. 

Грейвз даже не заметил движения палочки, когда Гриндевальд направил на него заклинание. Если бы это была Авада Кедавра, он не успел бы сделать ничего – а так его щит, поставленный на долю секунды раньше, чем в него ударила вспышка заклятья, выдержал. Сквозь переливающуюся сферу мир казался размытым и струящимся, а фигура Гриндевальда шла волнами. О контратаке можно было забыть сразу - Грейвз едва держал щит. Пальцы прошивало болью от напряжения, щит давила чужая магия, настолько мощная, что Грейвзу казалось – на него всем своим весом опрокинулись Гималаи. 

Гриндевальд стоял спокойно, сохраняя на лице скучающее выражение. Казалось, заклинание не стоило ему ничего, в то время как рука Грейвза, выброшенная вперед в защитном жесте, ощутимо дрожала и слабела с каждой секундой. Щит уменьшался в объеме, сжимаясь дюйм за дюймом. Заклятье Гриндевальда растекалось по нему серебристым сиянием, как расплавленное железо. И все же не Авада Кедавра – если бы все силы Грейвза не уходили на то, чтобы держать щит, он бы удивился. 

Можно ведь сдаться, - мельком подумал он. Убрать щит, прекратить эту бесполезную борьбу, ведь все равно он умрет, несколько лишних секунд жизни не стоят того, чтобы за них цепляться. И все-таки продолжал держаться – из последних сил, чувствуя, как лицо заливает жаром, а капли пота ползут по спине. Пальцы, сквозь которые текло заклинание, дрожали все сильнее с каждой новой волной магии, обрушиваемой на него Гриндевальдом.

\- А вы упорный, мистер Грейвз, - расслышал он сквозь гул в ушах, и Гриндевальд вдруг сдвинулся с места, вскидывая палочку все выше, словно сокращение расстояния могло увеличить и без того немалую силу заклятья. Наконец-то стало заметно, что ему тоже приходится нелегко – в безжалостном волшебном свете, заливавшем все вокруг, Грейвз видел, как вздулась вена у него на лбу, а губы искривились в сосредоточенной гримасе. 

Щит стоял. Теперь их лица разделяло не больше нескольких футов. Черный зрачок Гриндевальда больше не был провалом во тьму, он сжался до крошечной пульсирующей точки, а светлый глаз по цвету почти сливался с мертвенно-бледной кожей и казался слепым. Грейвз из последних сил попытался расширить щит, уйти из-под направленного заклятья, но не смог – Гриндевальд держал его с легкостью, как вчерашнего выпускника аврорской школы. И все же щит стоял.

Видимо, в какой-то момент Гриндевальд окончательно потерял терпение. Грейвз понял это по неуловимому выражению, промелькнувшему у него на лице, но не только – ощущение было намного глубже, на уровне пресловутой аврорской интуиции, которая никогда его не подводила. А еще он понял, что на этот раз не устоит. 

Гриндевальд слегка ослабил натиск, словно собираясь с силами, а потом всем телом с усилием наклонился вперед, вцепившись в палочку с какой-то свирепой яростью, и почти уперся ее острым концом в наколдованный Грейвзом щит. Это был удар, сравнимый с волной цунами, сносящей все на своем пути. Грейвз еще успел отстраненно отметить, как разлетается поставленная им сфера, и ощутить, как все его существо затапливает чужая обжигающе-холодная враждебная магия. Бурный ледяной поток – вот как описывал ее Криденс…

Он ждал боли, а затем смерти и небытия – и боль действительно пришла, но почему-то оказалась короткой и нестрашной. Он продолжал видеть окружающее – не глазами, он был уверен, что глаза у него закрыты, а тело медленно оседает на землю. И все же он мог поклясться, что это не смерть, потому что мрачное удовлетворение на лице Гриндевальда, которого он видел болезненно четко, сменилось странной растерянностью, а потом был резкий рывок - друг к другу, друг в друга, - и все смешалось. 

Небытия не было - или же это было самое странное небытие из всех, о которых Грейвзу доводилось слышать. Он падал вверх, словно его с огромной силой затягивало в бесконечный водоворот, кружило и швыряло в разные стороны в сплошном разноцветном потоке, который несся сразу во всех направлениях. И совершенно неожиданно в этом хаосе красок и звуков ему вспомнились слова старухи: оглянешься-оступишься, оступишься-заблудишься. 

Со странным чувством Грейвз осознал, что слова древнего ритуала «упадешь замертво», видимо, следовало понимать буквально, как руководство к действию. Чтобы зелье, сваренное старухой, начало действовать, ему понадобилось умереть.


	36. Глава 36

Он умер давным-давно - так давно, что никто в целом мире не помнил больше о Персивале Грейвзе. Его могила осталась безымянным холмиком, затерянным среди чужих лесов, много веков назад высохли слезы тех немногих, кто мог скорбеть по нему, и сами они стали прахом и сгинули в бурной полноводной реке времени, которая несла его все дальше и дальше. Он видел, как поднимались и исчезали целые народы – маги? Не-маги? – видел вспышки ярких огней на месте городов и яркие белые вспышки в небе, превращавшие эти города в пустыни. Он вдыхал пепел ушедших столетий и бездумно смотрел, как перед глазами проносится сжатая до секунд история целых поколений, а потом все смешалось в разноцветный хаос, и он вовсе перестал узнавать что-либо. Знакомые понятия потеряли смысл, а для новых у него просто не было названий.   
  
Переливы невероятных цветов в реке времени стали ярче, отрывки видений о будущем, больше похожие на сон безумца, исчезли, и Персиваль Грейвз наконец вспомнил, кто он.  
  
Разрыв, ему нужно найти Разрыв. Пруссия, Растенбург, ратуша, магический схрон, первая секция, двадцатый стеллаж… Его отчаянно размывало, размазывая по временному потоку, он был сразу везде и всегда – и в какой-то момент вдруг понял, что висит в абсолютной непроницаемой пустоте, и разноцветный вихрь спиралью закручивается в глубине черного зрачка Гриндевальда, который точно так же завис напротив. Заклинание старухи затянуло их обоих, накрепко спаяло общей магией, и Грейвз терял себя, падая вместе с Гриндевальдом в текучий временной поток. Память дробилась на короткие отрывочные образы, и он уже не понимал, где его мысли, а где – чужие. Где он? Кто он? Что реально, а что нет, и есть ли в этом непостижимом месте реальность вообще?  
  
Калейдоскоп чужих видений обрушился на него – черная туча, закрывшая полнеба, стилизованный факел Статуи свободы, Вулворт-билдинг, сминаемые безжалостной силой железные конструкции небоскребов… он сам без пиджака и галстука, в кабинете Департамента охраны магического правопорядка, небрежно облокотившийся на полированную столешницу. И одновременно где-то очень далеко и слабо, как дуновение ветра, как полузабытый сон – зеленая трава, брошенная в тени живой изгороди книга, тихий смех, чьи-то рыжие волосы и лукавые синие глаза.  
  
Вдруг все исчезло и стало нечем дышать. Грейвз вздрогнул – внезапно осознав, что опять чувствует свое тело, - и заморгал. Гриндевальда и бешеного искрящегося потока больше не было. Грейвз стоял посреди улицы в магическом квартале Нью-Йорка, по-зимнему холодный ветер трепал полы его пальто, холодил кожу под изящно скроенным костюмом с безукоризненными стрелками на брюках. Рука автоматически скользнула в рукав – и волшебная палочка удобно и привычно легла в ладонь. Он – Персиваль Грейвз, глава Департамента охраны магического правопорядка МАКУСА. Почему он здесь? Он должен быть…  
  
Пруссия, Растенбург, ратуша, магический схрон, первая секция, двадцатый стеллаж.  
  
_Если ваши мысли будут ясны, а уверенность в своих силах – непоколебима, вы отыщете в прошлом себя и сумеете подчинить свое тело, мысли и магию._ Так говорила старуха. Грейвз не чувствовал в себе ни уверенности, ни ясности мыслей - и все же реальность вокруг него была вполне достоверной. Его тело ощущалось… обычно. Дома вокруг, в которых зажигались вечерние огни, выглядели скучно и знакомо – Грейвз бесчисленное число раз проходил мимо них, направляясь домой из Вулворт-билдинг, когда хотел прогуляться или ленился аппарировать.   
  
По безлюдному тротуару ветер гонял смятую газету и, в конце концов, швырнул ее прямо под ноги Грейвзу. Он опустил глаза - в надвигавшихся сумерках заголовки «Призрака Нью-Йорка» расплывались, становясь почти неразличимыми, но четкий оттиск даты, тем не менее, был хорошо виден. Тридцатое ноября одна тысяча девятьсот двадцать шестого года.  
  
Очередной порыв ветра принес с собой пронизывающую сырость. Грейвз по выработавшейся привычке вскинул руку, чтобы поправить волосы, вечно лезущие в глаза, но не закончил движения, осознав, что из его идеально уложенной прически не выбилось ни единой пряди. Он – Персиваль Грейвз, глава Департамента охраны магического правопорядка МАКУСА.   
  
Грейвз вытянул вперед руку с зажатой в ней палочкой, мысленно произнеся самое простое заклинание из тех, что помогают ориентироваться в незнакомой местности. Неожиданная резкая боль пронзила всю правую сторону тела, выбила воздух из легких, заставила сложиться пополам. Магия ощущалась неправильно, словно не часть Грейвза, давно привычная и знакомая, а чужая, злая и неуправляемая. Боль была такая, будто через него пропустили заряд электрического тока. Перед глазами все завертелось, мелькнула радужная пелена, и Грейвз испугался, что его сейчас опять выкинет в разноцветную неопределенность безвременья, где он опять потеряется, забудет себя, забудет, зачем он здесь…   
  
_Оглянешься – оступишься._  
  
Что-то чужое было рядом, мешало, не давало окончательно раствориться в реке времени. Разноцветное марево перед глазами кружилось все быстрее. Грейвз пытался ухватиться за что-то, что могло бы противостоять натиску радужных волн, - память, чувства, аврорское упрямство, хоть что-нибудь, - но все это казалось мелким и далеким, любые воспоминания расползались клочьями, как ветхая ткань.   
  
_Оступишься – заблудишься._  
  
Краем сознания он ощутил чужое торжество – почти ликование, которое уже через мгновение сменилось короткой вспышкой изумления – и тошнотворное вращение отступило. Переливчатые волны разошлись в стороны, и Грейвз опять увидел ту же нью-йоркскую улицу, дрожащие огни фонарей, газету, которую ветер гонял по безлюдной мостовой, и одинокую фигуру аврора, с интересом разглядывавшего носки своих блестящих ботинок.   
  
Грейвз не сразу понял, что видит себя – того самого Персиваля Грейвза, чьими глазами только что смотрел в темноту ноябрьских сумерек. Он узнал знакомый разворот плеч, наклон головы, даже жест, которым этот Персиваль Грейвз вдруг поднял голову и очертил широкий полукруг волшебной палочкой, знакомой Грейвзу, который наблюдал за ним со стороны, до последней потертости. На конце палочки послушно загорелся неяркий огонек.   
  
Персиваль Грейвз, стоявший на улице Нью-Йорка, скривил губы в усмешке, и того Грейвза, что наблюдал за ним со стороны, пронзило насквозь внезапное осознание – со знакомого до мельчайшей морщинки лица на него смотрели разноцветные глаза, один из которых светился белым, а второй затягивал в бездонную черноту. Грейвз-на-мостовой моргнул – и глаза стали обычными, темно-серыми, как вечернее небо над Нью-Йорком.   
  
Нет, - подумал Грейвз-смотревший-со-стороны с обреченной тоской, уже зная, что проиграл. Видимо, Гриндевальд, рухнувший вслед за ним, обладал куда более ясными мыслями и непробиваемой уверенностью.  _…Подчинить себе мысли, тело и магию_  - как наяву услышал он голос старухи и рванулся вперед в отчаянной попытке вернуться в себя, но не смог пошевелить ни единым пальцем. Он больше не был Персивалем Грейвзом – он не был никем, его тело, мысли и магия больше ему не принадлежали. Их забрал Гриндевальд.  
  
Разноцветные волны плескались все ближе. Грейвз, неподвижный, словно под Ступефаем, беспомощно смотрел, как его двойник ловко подбросил волшебную палочку, еще раз усмехнулся и, с интересом оглядевшись, зашагал по мостовой прочь.   
  
Волны перехлестнулись через Грейвза и скрыли из виду вечерний Нью-Йорк. Сознание заволокло туманом, и он ощутил, что тонет – медленно погружается в разноцветный хаос, который грозит полностью поглотить то немногое, что еще осталось от его личности. Возвращайся! – панически кричал внутренний голос. – Возвращайся, пока можешь, иначе пропадешь! Растворишься в потоке времени, как тебя и предупреждали, и сгинешь без следа!  
  
Нет. Грейвзу некуда было возвращаться да и незачем – он пришел сюда, чтобы отыскать заклинание Разрыв, и повернуть обратно без него не мог. Криденсу нужен Разрыв. Криденсу нужен… Нужен… Он уже не помнил.   
  
Оглянешься - оступишься, оступишься – заблудишься. Грейвз попытался вспомнить свое имя, но не смог – более того, не был уверен, что оно у него по-прежнему было. Бурлившая река времени была повсюду, текла сквозь него и смешивала в себе лица, голоса и судьбы – его собственные и чужие, и чужих было больше, много больше. Из какофонии звуков рождалось что-то огромное, неохватное, грозившее поглотить то, что от него осталось, и из глубин его памяти, каким-то непостижимым образом незатронутой царившим вокруг хаосом, всплыло чье-то предостережение – не заблудись! Тебя есть, кому позвать по имени. Это твой маяк, держись его!  
  
И в окружающем хаосе он вдруг различил тихий голос, вплетавшийся в круговерть красок и в смешение звуков – то самое, чужое, мешавшее ему уйти окончательно и безвозвратно. Этот голос произносил одно и то же, раз за разом, пока Грейвз, наконец, не узнал в этом шепоте знакомые с детства звуки собственного имени. Персиваль. Его имя. Он – Персиваль Грейвз, и ему нужно сделать что-то… что-то очень важное.   
  
Окружавшие его переливы красок и звуков изменились, и знакомых видений и голосов вокруг стало больше. Сознание Грейвза странным образом расщепилось. Он по-прежнему плыл по реке времени, тянувшей его за собой, и одновременно оказался вне ее. Вся жизнь развернулась перед ним длинной лентой - прошлого и будущего больше не существовало, осталось только бесконечное «сейчас», и каждое такое «сейчас» Грейвза проживал заново, снова и снова.  
  
_Ему пять лет. Он гостит в родительском доме своей матери, которая привезла его к бабушке. Стоит жаркий летний день. Персиваль босиком выходит на веранду, осторожно ступая по нагретым солнцем доскам – вчера он уже по невнимательности занозил ногу и не хотел повторения. Высокая мамина фигура в ослепительных солнечных лучей кажется совсем невесомой и тонкой. Мама поливает цветы, и брызги воды, сверкающие на солнце, кажутся Персивалю расплавленным золотом. Мама замечает его и машет рукой, подзывая к себе.  
Персиваль!  
Она смеется, и сквозь темную вьющуюся прядь, выпавшую из прически, просвечивает солнечный луч.   
  
Ему пятнадцать. Он изо всех сил пытается освоить заклинание патронус и не может. В очередной раз сосредотачиваясь, он закрывает глаза и вызывает в памяти ясный летний день, мамин голос и смех – Персиваль! Иди сюда!  
Призрачный койот вырывается из палочки, и преподаватель одобрительно кивает головой.   
  
Ему двадцать один. Он ловит свое первое проклятие в аврорском патруле. Напарник – тоже молодой аврор - отражает очередное пущенное в них заклинание, прикрывая раненого Грейвза, и оборачивается. Лицо у него перекошено страхом, на лбу блестит испарина, он кричит – Персиваль!   
  
Ему тридцать пять. Он назначен на должность директора Департамента охраны магического правопорядка и принимает поздравления от коллег по аврорату и чиновников Конгресса. Вежливо отвечая на очередное пожелание успеха, он украдкой скользит взглядом по залу и неожиданно встречается глазами с Пиквери. В них плещется усталость и скованное напряжение, которое, впрочем, не заметно никому, кроме Грейвза. Мадам Президент замечает его, встряхивает головой, слегка улыбается, салютуя бокалом с шампанским, и одними губами произносит его имя – Персиваль. Это их общий успех.  
  
Ему тридцать девять. Он рисует волшебные узоры на коже Криденса, и все вокруг окутывает теплым оранжевым светом. На него доверчиво смотрят темные глаза, в которых дрожит отражение магического огня, в них восхищение, благоговение и что-то еще, что-то огромное и всепоглощающее, и Грейвз захлебывается этой новой для него магией. Впервые его сердце начинает биться в едином ритме с другим, впервые он чувствует тонкую нить, протянувшуюся между ним и другим человеком, и шепот Криденса, который звучит у него в голове, постепенно возвращает его к тому, с чего все началось.  
  
Он - Персиваль Грейвз. Он вспоминает.  
_  
У него не было ни тела, ни магии, ни памяти – но он по-прежнему боролся. Короткие вспышки – как удары – мелькали перед ним среди разноцветной пустоты. Вспышка – нью-йоркские улицы, Вулворт-билдинг, усталое лицо Пиквери. Еще одна вспышка – темный кабинет Отдела регистрации палочек, испуганные глаза Тины Голдштейн, рыжая челка незнакомого – и все же знакомого – волшебника рядом с ней.   
  
Вспышка - и явное неудовольствие того, кто занял его место. Гриндевальд тоже чувствовал эту борьбу, хоть и не осознавал ее причины. Древняя магия позволила ему заполучить чужое тело, но начисто лишила памяти о том, что именно с ним произошло. Он не помнил, как оказался на месте Персиваля Грейвза - время ревниво оберегало тайны неслучившегося будущего.  
  
Грейвз смутно видел вспышки из чужих снов – Гриндевальду снился обскур, разрушенный Нью-Йорк, сам Грейвз и Криденс, скрытый темнотой подворотни, а еще серый пепел и огромные не-маговские машины, давившие тяжелыми гусеницами хрупкие кости человеческих скелетов.   
  
Грейвз боролся за себя, и с каждым приливом разноцветных волн, которые доносили до него чей-то голос, шептавший его имя, чувствовал себя сильнее. Вспышек становилось больше, а провалов сознания - меньше.  
  
Я – Персиваль Грейвз, твердил он себе постоянно, как только выныривал из очередного беспамятства, мне нужно попасть в Растенбург и отыскать формулу заклинания Разрыв. Я – Персиваль Грейвз, мне нужно… Растенбург… Разрыв… обскур… Криденс…  
  
_Огонь, огонь, огонь! – хихикал Экриздис, наставляя на Грейвза грязный палец с обломанным ногтем. – Помните, мистер Грейвз. Всегда огонь и Разрыв!  
_  
Он видел огонь. Выжженная земля, черные обугленные деревья и дементоры, неслышными тенями скользившие между ними. Грейвз смотрел на уничтоженный пожаром остов дома, торчавший из земли, и откуда-то знал, что это – хутор Агне, хотя перепаханная колесами бесплодная земля совсем не походила на его лесистые окрестности.   
  
_Мистер Грейвз! Персиваль!_  
  
Белыми бельмами глаз на него с яростью смотрел Криденс – а за ним все тонуло в кроваво-красном огненном мареве.   
  
_Обещайте мне! Вы же понимаете, почему я должен - правда, мистер Грейвз?_  
  
От его крика закладывало уши. Грейвз не хотел смотреть туда, в кровавый мрак, где в муках умирала магия сотен и тысяч волшебников, где висела в воздухе вздернутая обскуром Агне, и продолжался смертельный танец дементоров.   
  
_Я знаю, вы видите сны, - говорил Гриндевальд в обличье Грейвза, печально глядя на него разными глазами и скорбно качая головой. - Их многие видят, даже те, кто никогда не владел пророческим даром. Уничтоженный мир, мир магглов… Я ошибся. Обскура никому не удастся контролировать._  
  
\- Я - Персиваль Грейвз, - без голоса выдохнул Грейвз, отвечая всем сразу. Звук не шел, но он упрямо продолжал, сосредотачиваясь и не давая сбить себя с толку. Красное марево подернулось рябью и заволновалось. Нет Гриндевальда, нет обскура и дементоров, есть только его цель и далекий голос, служивший ему маяком. - Мне нужно попасть в Растенбург и отыскать формулу заклинания Разрыв…  
  
Его захлестнула очередная разноцветная волна, но на этот раз беспамятство не пришло. Из огненных всполохов и мелькающих лиц соткалась знакомая площадь – серая в свете бессолнечного зимнего дня, маленькая и грязная, казавшаяся меньше, чем Грейвз ее помнил. Он чувствовал себя почти живым, хотя и понимал, что это невозможно, что у его тела по-прежнему другой хозяин… но все же впервые за долгое время в голове прояснилось, и он четко видел окружающее, а не смазанные хаотичные видения.   
  
Ратуша возвышалась прямо перед ним, ее башня упиралась в низкие тучи, а в застекленных маленьких окнах светились огни. Грейвз, не думая, сделал шаг к ней - и едва успел отшатнуться от едущей прямо на него повозки. Лошадь прошла мимо бодрой рысью, обдав Грейвза горячим дыханием, а возница на козлах обернулся и прокричал что-то резкое и наверняка обидное. И все же для Грейвза эти слова явились по меньшей мере откровением. Его видели, слышали, он мог двигаться, дышать, говорить - он почти забыл, каково это. Грейвз медленно опустился на корточки и прижал ладонь к мокрым камням мостовой. Руке стало холодно – он мог чувствовать. Проводив взглядом удалявшуюся повозку, он поднялся и, пошатываясь, двинулся к ратуше.  
  
У него не было ни тела, ни магии, ни памяти - и все же он без труда распахнул магически сокрытую от не-магов дверь, поднялся по узкой винтовой лестнице и оказался перед пожилой ведьмой, подозрительно разглядывавшей его сквозь толстые стекла очков.  _Миссис Аурберг, архивариус_  - всплыло у Грейвза в памяти, но эта мысль казалась далекой и чужой. В его ушах звучал шепот, накатывавший волнами – то слабее, то сильнее, - и Грейвзу казалось, что это единственное, что держит его в реальности и не дает упасть обратно во временной поток.   
  
Ведьма что-то спросила его по-немецки, и он, не задумываясь, ответил фразой, которую мысленно твердил тысячи раз.  
  
\- Пруссия, Растенбург, ратуша, магический схрон, первая секция, двадцатый стеллаж.  
  
На секунду он испугался, что опять не будет голоса – но слова прозвучали с вполне узнаваемыми интонациями. Ведьма недоуменно подняла брови и принялась засыпать его вопросами, которых Грейвз не понимал.   
  
\- Нет, - он тяжело оперся на стену. Собственное тело казалось зыбким как у призрака, и он мельком удивился, что не проваливается сквозь древнюю кирпичную кладку, - нет времени. Мне нужно… сейчас, - и замотал головой в ответ на новый поток незнакомых слов. – Не понимаю.  
  
Архивариус неодобрительно поджала губы, но замолчала. Еще раз смерив Грейвза настороженным взглядом, она коротко кивнула и достала из нижнего ящика большой ключ. Перед глазами опять замелькали узкие коридоры, переходы и лестницы – сознание Грейвза плыло, он яростно кусал губы, чтобы не отключаться, но не чувствовал боли. Настойчивый шепот, который вел его вперед, становился все громче.   
  
Старая тяжелая дверь, которую архивариус открыла с усилием… Бесконечные ряды полок, доверху заполненных какими-то манускриптами и артефактами… Где здесь первая секция, двадцатый стеллаж? Грейвз знал, что времени у него оставалось все меньше. Не глядя на архивариуса, которая пыталась ему что-то втолковать, он вошел в помещение архива и решительно закрыл за собой дверь. Ему было все равно, что будет делать ведьма – главное, чтобы не пыталась его остановить.  
  
_Персиваль!  
_  
Он шел между стеллажей, не зная, правильно ли выбрал направление, и слышал только голос, звавший его по имени. Ему нужно держаться, он почти у цели, он почти нашел его… Разрыв. Огонь и Разрыв.  
  
_Мистер Грейвз, нет!  
_  
Где-то далеко, на другом континенте кто-то другой в его теле видел перед собой Порпентину Голдштейн со скованными запястьями в руках исполнителей приговоров. Она смотрела на него с неверящим изумлением и плакала.   
  
_Персиваль! Пожалуйста!  
_  
Двадцатый стеллаж… Прямо перед Грейвзом оказалась нарисованная черной краской цифра «20». Пергаменты, аккуратной стопкой сложенные под ней, пестрели рукописными рунами.  
  
\- Ruptura, Разрыв… - бормотал Грейвз, расшвыривая листы в поисках знакомого слова.   
  
_Персиваль! Вернись! Пожалуйста!_  
  
Голос уже не шептал, а пронзительно кричал. Грейвз зажал бы уши, если бы верил, что это поможет.  
  
\- Нет, еще нет, нет, не сейчас, - лихорадочно повторял он. С таким же успехом он мог умолять время остановиться.   
  
Ruptura. Он наткнулся на него совершенно случайно, уже готовясь отбросить пергамент в сторону – заклинание Разрыва ютилось где-то сбоку, как впопыхах дописанная сноска. Грейвз замер, пробегая глазами латинские буквы, складывавшиеся в незнакомые ему слова – даже не латынь, а какая-то дикая смесь языков. Он не был уверен, что сможет прочесть его правильно.   
  
_Персиваль!  
_  
Разноцветная волна обрушилась на него и едва не утащила за собой. Каким-то чудом удержавшись, Грейвз что было сил вцепился в пергамент и торопливо заговорил, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал четко и громко.  
  
Он читал древнее заклинание, и ему казалось, что произнесенные слова оживают, соскальзывают с пергамента и встают у него за спиной черными изломанными тенями. Говорить было сложно, горло царапало и жгло изнутри, и в какой-то момент Грейвз понял, что ярко-оранжевые всполохи, танцевавшие на периферии зрения, - не оптический обман. С каждым произнесенным словом огонь, охвативший его полукругом, взлетал выше, гудел громче и подбирался ближе. От него слезились глаза, Грейвз боялся ошибиться в прочтении и старался не моргать, даже когда пот вперемешку со слезами потек по щекам, а жар близкого пламени стал невыносимым.   
  
Все вокруг горело. Вспыхнул пергамент в руках Грейвза, обуглился и почернел по краям. Наверное, должно было быть больно – но Грейвз не чувствовал боли. Весь его мир сузился до листка пергамента, пожираемого огнем, до непрочитанных еще слов, которых оставалось все меньше и меньше. Голос, кричавший его имя, смешивался с ревом пламени, Грейвз почти не слышал себя… и продолжал читать.   
  
_Всегда огонь и Разрыв.  
_  
Он сгорал вместе с ратушей в Растенбурге и одновременно видел, как Персиваль Грейвз в далеком Нью-Йорке быстрым шагом целеустремленно шагал по ночным улицам и вдруг споткнулся на ровном месте. Из темноты подворотни выступила неясная фигура и подняла руку с зажатой в ней палочкой, но Персиваль Грейвз не спешил тянуться за своей. Потому что против него стоял Гриндевальд, и два Гриндевальда – настоящий и носивший чужую личину – смотрели друг на друга бесконечно долгую секунду, а потом настоящий Гриндевальд, будто очнувшись, послал в фальшивого Персиваля Грейвза заклятье.  
  
Грейвз сгорал, договаривая последние слова заклинания обожженными губами, и чувствовал, как далеко в Нью-Йорке магия Гриндевальда ударила его в грудь, выбивая из реальности Растенбурга, погружая в черноту и отсекая от всех временных потоков. Заклинание старухи теряло силу. Заклинание Разрыва было прочитано до конца. Ратуша посреди маленького прусского города полыхала, словно объятая Адским пламенем.  
  
Через несколько часов Персиваль Грейвз очнется в Нью-Йорке в одежде с чужого плеча, без палочки и без памяти о том, что происходило с ним в последнюю неделю. Геллерта Гриндевальда, трансфигурировавшего себя в Персиваля Грейвза, разоблачит Ревелио Ньюта Скамандера – он будет твердить об обскуре и наотрез откажется говорить о том, как произошла подмена.   
  
За много миль и месяцев от них Персиваль Грейвз откроет глаза, все еще слыша отголоски ревущего огня и незнакомых слов древнего темного заклинания.   
  
  
***  
  
Первое, что он ощутил – боль в каждой затекшей мышце, и удивился. Боль казалась чем-то полузабытым и странным, ведь прошло… сколько? Дни? Месяцы? Все закончилось? Или… Грейвз попытался приподнять голову и не смог. На мгновение его охватила паника – нет, только не снова, - но ощущения были совсем другими, непохожими на те, что раздирали его в потоке времени, когда Гриндевальд занял его тело. Он чувствовал себя слабым, больным и разбитым – но вполне живым и настоящим. Словно все те силы, что крутили и швыряли его из будущего в прошлое и обратно, наконец оставили его в покое и отступили. Покой и тишина – вот что ощущал Грейвз впервые за долгое-долгое время.  
  
Глаза по-прежнему пекло, как будто пожар в ратуше отгорел всего несколько минут назад. Грейвз прислушался к блаженной тишине внутри своей головы и вокруг – и услышал слабый шорох, а потом голос, который узнал тут же. Тот самый голос, который звал его по имени из потока времени и не давал окончательно утонуть, когда Грейвз уже и не надеялся вернуться. Голос Криденса, звучавший со страхом, надеждой и непривычной настойчивостью:  
  
\- Персиваль?  
  
Грейвз с усилием приоткрыл глаза. Вокруг стоял полумрак, но его тут и там пронизывали тонкие лучи света. Над головой склонившегося над ним Криденса они образовывали светящуюся корону, и Грейвзу на какой-то страшный миг показалось, что огонь вернулся. Он дернулся всем телом – перед закрытыми веками встали черные строчки заклинания и пламя, бежавшее по пергаменту. Огонь и Разрыв.  
  
На его щеки опустились теплые ладони. Это тоже было непривычно – чувствовать другого человека, словно в тех пор, когда это происходило в последний раз, прошли годы и столетия. Чувствовать не жар, не ледяной холод обскура – простое обычное человеческое тепло.  
  
\- Нет, Персиваль, нет, очнись! Давай, посмотри на меня. Посмотри, пожалуйста! – в отчаянии бормотал Криденс. Его пальцы беспокойно гладили Грейвза по щекам. – Я знаю, ты меня узнал. Ведь узнал?  
  
\- Разрыв, - с трудом выговорил Грейвз. – Обскур…  
  
Вернее, ему показалось, что выговорил - судя по тому, что пальцы Криденса замерли, а сам он наклонился ниже и неуверенно переспросил:  
  
\- Что? Не молчи, пожалуйста, только не молчи! Говори со мной, ну же, открой глаза!  
  
Второй раз поднять веки оказалось даже сложнее, чем в первый. Грейвз щурился изо всех сил – на этот раз свет лег на лицо Криденса по-другому, подчеркнув острые скулы, запавшие щеки, черные от щетины, и воспаленные красные глаза. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга – губы Криденса вдруг искривились так, словно он собирался заплакать, но вместо этого в конце концов сложились в дрожащую улыбку.   
  
\- Ты… Не закрывай глаза, хорошо? Подожди, я сейчас… Сейчас.  
  
И закричал куда-то через голову Грейвза.  
  
\- Ньют! Быстрее! Он очнулся!  
  
Что-то громыхнуло, послышались торопливые шаги, какая-то возня, и справа от Грейвза возникло лицо Ньюта.   
  
\- Очнулся? Отлично, я же говорил, что он сможет... Персиваль, привет, - он улыбнулся и деловито откупорил фиал с зельем. – Вот, держи-ка.  
  
И ловко влил зелье в рот Грейвзу. Грейвз машинальное проглотил его и закашлялся, возмущенно покосившись на Ньюта. Криденс, шепча что-то успокаивающее, приподнял его голову повыше и, кажется, уложил к себе на колени.   
  
\- Что произошло? – спросил Грейвз, когда смог выровнять дыхание. Зелье помогло – по крайней мере, голос вернулся. – Как я?.. Сколько прошло времени?  
  
\- Сегодня десятый день после того, как я нашел тебя у озера, - ответил Ньют. Вид у него был взволнованный и одновременно довольный донельзя. – Ты заставил нас поволноваться.  
  
\- А обскур?  
  
\- Все хорошо, - на этот раз ему ответил Криденс. Он смотрел на Грейвза сверху вниз так, словно не мог насмотреться, и его губы по-прежнему дрожали. – У тебя получилось. Его больше нет. – Тут его голос сорвался, и он судорожно вздохнул, не в силах сдержать истеричный смешок. Грейвз ощутил этот вздох всем телом. – Больше нет.  
  
\- Ты помнишь, что произошло? – спросил Ньют, вдруг посерьезнев. – Ну, пока ты был… не здесь.   
  
Криденс вздрогнул. Грейвз, оглушенный словами Криденса, смог только утвердительно кивнуть.  
  
\- Обскура больше нет? – глупо переспросил он, не в силах поверить в услышанное, и боясь, что за этой фразой последует сакраментальное «но». – Совсем?  
  
Криденс закивал. Его губы сами собой разъезжались в широкую улыбку, которую он зачем-то пытался подавить – словно тоже никак не мог поверить в окончательное исчезновение обскура и боялся своей чрезмерной радостью накликать беду. А, может, дело было совсем в другом – мысли Грейвза разбегались, он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме одного: обскура нет. Экриздис не соврал, Разрыв помог. Все эти месяцы, Азкабан, дементоры, Гриндевальд и темные заклинания - все было не напрасно. Глаза опять защипало, и Грейвз торопливо опустил веки, делая вид, что это вызвано общей слабостью, не внезапным острым облегчением, накрывшим его с головой.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он.   
  
Криденс опять закивал головой. Кажется, говорить сейчас ему было так же сложно, как и Грейвзу.   
  
\- Я звал тебя, - неожиданно сказал он, глядя на Грейвза со странным выражением в глазах. Грейвз по привычке вгляделся в них, с тревогой ища след белой мути, и только потом вспомнил, что этого делать больше не нужно. Облегчение, затопившее его при этом, было сродни эйфории, даже закружилась голова. – Бабушка Агне сказала… ты заблудишься, если не звать тебя по имени. Я звал… сколько мог.   
  
\- Я слышал, - благодарно ответил Грейвз.   
  
Ньют, про которого он благополучно забыл, вдруг зашуршал соломой и пробормотал что-то про зелья.  
  
\- Она сварила их для тебя, - пояснил он Грейвзу. – Пойду принесу.  
  
Он исчез, а мгновением позже раздался стук, словно Ньют спрыгнул с порядочной высоты. Это и напоминание о старухе заставило Грейвза приподнять голову с колен Криденса и оглядеться по сторонам.  
  
\- Где мы?  
  
Наверное, этот вопрос следовало задать сразу же.   
  
\- В чулане, - виновато ответил Криденс. – Ты лежи, все хорошо. Если замерзнешь, тут есть еще одеяла.   
  
Грейвз удивленно взглянул вверх – солнечный свет просачивался сквозь неплотно пригнанные потолочные балки и деревянную обшивку крыши. Той самой крыши, которую они помогали делать. Тут только он осознал, что воздух пах свежей древесиной и прелой соломой. Они с Криденсом лежали прямо в копне сена на лоскутном пестром одеяле – одеяле, которое когда-то давно им одолжила Агне для обустройства на печке.   
  
\- Бабушка Агне не пустила тебя в дом. Сказала – ты ходишь между миром призраков и миром проклятых, поэтому тебе нельзя под крышу человеческого жилья. Еще сказала – ты не умрешь, ты упрямый, - тут Криденс наклонился ближе, блестя глазами, и очень осторожно провел пальцами по переносице Грейвза, очерчивая залегшую там морщинку. – Еще какой упрямый… Сказала – звать тебя по имени, тогда ты услышишь и вернешься обратно. Я звал. Ты иногда мерцал…становился совсем холодный и прозрачный, как кусок льда, - с болью выговорил он. Грейвз затаил дыхание. – Обскура уже не было… давно, я очнулся в лесу, а его уж не было, понимаешь? А ты лежал тут много дней, и я боялся, что однажды ты просто исчезнешь прямо у меня на руках, а я… ничего не смогу сделать.   
  
Грейвз молчал, не зная, что сказать. Извиняться было глупо – он ни о чем не жалел, - а рассказывать о пережитом сейчас у него просто не хватило бы сил. Он вслепую потянулся и непослушными, негнущимися пальцами ухватил Криденса за запястье.   
  
\- Но теперь все в порядке. Все хорошо, правда? – примирительно сказал он, но Криденс смотрел по-прежнему так, словно Грейвз мог исчезнуть в любой момент и без всякого предупреждения. – И ты наконец научился называть меня по имени.  
  
Во взгляде Криденса промелькнуло недоумение, а потом, в полной мере оценив шутку, он не сдержался и фыркнул, пряча глаза. Грейвз улыбнулся. Криденс устроил его поудобнее, обняв поперек груди той рукой, запястье которой все еще сжимали пальцы Грейвза.   
  
\- Как Агне?  
  
\- Она жива, - быстро ответил Криденс. – Она была в лесу… когда я очнулся. Мы говорили… кажется. Я не очень помню, ведь тогда обскур только исчез, и я… был немного не в себе.   
  
\- А после этого ты видел Гриндевальда? – Грейвз очень не хотел задавать этот вопрос, но ему нужно было знать.   
  
Он не видел лица Криденса – для этого ему теперь нужно было сильно запрокинуть голову, - но по затянувшейся паузе понял, что не зря беспокоился.  
  
\- Нет, - наконец ответил Криденс. – Не видел.   
  
Хлопнула дверь, и по деревянному полу застучали каблуки Ньюта. Мгновением позже его голова показалась над краем скирды. Звякнули склянки, Ньют ловко выстроил перед Грейвзом целую батарею зелий, и вдруг проницательно нахмурился, ощутив повисшую в воздухе недосказанность.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Ничего. Как в старые добрые времена, - проворчал Грейвз, вспоминая, с чего началось их знакомство с младшим Скамандером, и послушно выпил все.   
  
Несмотря на боль и слабость, ему было удивительно хорошо. Даже беспокойство о Гриндевальде оказалось неспособно перебить это ощущение. Все закончилось. Обскура больше нет, а, значит, Криденс свободен. Об остальном можно подумать позже.  
  
После зелий Ньюта почти сразу стало клонить в сон – Грейвз не сопротивлялся.   
  
\- Персиваль? – тут же раздался полный тревоги голос, едва только он закрыл глаза. – Что с тобой? Ты же не собираешься опять?..  
  
\- Нет, я просто устал, - Грейвз слабо улыбнулся и чуть сжал пальцы на запястье Криденса.   
  
\- Тогда поспи, - Криденс заерзал и добавил с неожиданной неуверенностью. – Тебе удобно? Или мне… я могу просто рядом посидеть или…  
  
\- Нет, останься, - Грейвз неудержимо проваливался в сон, и слова выходили нечеткими. – Не уходи.  
  
И уже совсем на грани сна и яви Грейвз расслышал тихое:  
  
\- Не уйду. Спи.


	37. Глава 37

Следующие два, а, может, и три дня прошли как в тумане. Грейвз плавал в зыбком мареве кошмаров – ему постоянно чудился рев пламени, визгливый смех Экриздиса и черная тень Гриндевальда в форме аврора МАКУСА. Иногда он просыпался в темноте, абсолютно уверенный, что не справился и по-прежнему блуждает среди теней вне времени и пространства. Даже присутствие Криденса, который оказывался рядом всегда, когда бы Грейвз не вынырнул из очередного кошмара, помогало мало. Его лихорадило, и единственной мыслью, отрезвлявшей всякий раз, когда он вспоминал о ней, оставалась свершившаяся магия Разрыва. Грейвз до сих пор не мог осознать, что этот безнадежный, заранее обреченный план все-таки сработал. 

В полутьме чулана он настойчиво искал в чертах Криденса подтверждение тому, что все закончилось. Открывая глаза и видя склонившееся над ним бледное лицо, он тянулся к нему, не доверяя зрению, словно мог наощупь почувствовать искаженную магию, притаившуюся под кожей и отравлявшую кровь Криденса – или ее отсутствие. И, конечно, не чувствовал ничего, кроме теплой кожи под пальцами, биения пульса на виске, влажной пряди волос, прилипшей ко лбу.

Криденс позволял ему это и многое другое. Грейвз никак не мог поймать выражение его глаз, когда он мягко перехватывал его руки, шепча что-то успокаивающее, охлаждал пылающую кожу своим дыханием, поил зельями и водой. Его лицо больше не казалось таким измученным, как в самый первый раз, когда Грейвз пришел в себя, но тревога с него так и не сошла. 

\- Персиваль, - тихо звал он Грейвза, и каждый раз это простое слово звучало с новой интонацией. 

Грейвз никогда не думал, что его имя можно произносить так по-разному. 

А потом, в очередной раз очнувшись от забытья, он увидел перед собой суровое лицо старухи. Она неодобрительно смотрела на него, поджав тонкие губы. 

\- Тьма не отпускает тебя, чародей, - строго сказала она. – И уже никогда не отпустит. Но ты упрямый и сильный, ты можешь жить с этим. 

С этими словами она откупорила фиал и поднесла его горлышко к губам Грейвза.

\- Пей. Не бойся, это всего лишь сон-трава. Сны твои будут сладкими, как вересковый мед. Спи. 

Грейвз проглотил сладковатое зелье и в самом деле заснул – вот только никаких снов ему не снилось. А когда проснулся, лихорадка ушла, а голова впервые за много дней была ясной. 

Сквозь неплотно пригнанные доски на крыше пробивался солнечный свет, и в его в лучах танцевали пылинки. Сено, на котором лежал Грейвз, ощутимо кололось. Он приподнялся на локтях, переждал приступ головокружения и опустил взгляд на лохматую голову с застрявшими в волосах соломинками. Криденс спал, зарывшись в сено, по привычке подогнув под себя руку и уткнувшись носом в сгиб локтя. Его ресницы золотились в солнечном свете и чуть подрагивали, а вторая рука даже во сне некрепко сжимала Грейвза за предплечье. Их обоих невидимым облаком окутывали согревающие чары. 

Грейвз прислушался к себе – ощущения были странными, похожими на те, что обычно испытывают после тяжелой затяжной болезни. Давно, еще ребенком он переболел драконьей оспой и хорошо помнил первые предвестники выздоровления, когда жар уже отступил, а слабость еще не прошла, - и теперь чувствовал себя почти так же. 

Грейвз смотрел на Криденса и чувствовал, как медленно и неуверенно радость от осознания, что все закончилось, расцветает в сердце, захлестывает его и переливается через край. Чистая радость - как капли воды, вобравшие в себя солнечные лучи, яркое сверкающее счастье, которое он испытал в жизни только раз, когда ему было пять, и мама поливала цветы, разбрызгивая воду на нагретые доски веранды. 

Грейвз откинул голову назад и рассмеялся – тихо и хрипло, но его смех разбудил Криденса, который тут же вскинулся, совсем по-детски мотнув головой, чтобы убрать с глаз мешающую челку. 

\- Доброе утро, - сказал Грейвз, улыбаясь. 

\- Доброе, - растерянно ответил Криденс, щурясь на солнечный свет, проникавший сквозь крышу. Впрочем, Грейвзу было все равно, какое время суток стояло за стенами чулана. 

Торчавшие в волосах соломинки придавали Криденсу нелепый вид, и Грейвз с проснувшейся жадностью скользил на нему взглядом, стараясь не упустить ничего – ни заострившихся черт лица, ни искусанных губ, ни морщинки, глубоко врезавшейся в переносицу, ни длинных ресниц, скрывавших темную глубину взгляда. Словно за прошедшие дни Криденс кардинальным образом изменился - или теперь Грейвзу все казалось иным, обновленным… более живым. 

Губы Криденса дрогнули, отвечая на улыбку. Грейвзу казалось, что и двигается он по-другому - без привычной скованности, словно исчез тяжкий груз, пригибавший его к земле.

\- Тебе лучше? – спросил он, заглядывая Грейвзу в глаза. Нет, неуверенность Криденса никуда не делась, она по-прежнему жила в глубине его взгляда, дрожала на кончиках пальцев и черных ресниц – и все-таки что-то изменилось. 

\- Да. Все хорошо, - ответил Грейвз. Отголоски пойманного счастья еще согревали его своим теплом. – Я в порядке. Ты в порядке.

При этих словах щеки Криденса вспыхнули, и он торопливо кивнул. Грейвз удовлетворенно вздохнул и положил руку ему на плечо. Улыбка Криденс стала шире, он придвинулся ближе и прижался щекой к щеке Грейвза – порывисто, но нежно. Его дрожащее теплое дыхание ложилось на кожу, а непокорные кудри щекотали нос – Грейвз отвел их в сторону, пропустив сквозь пальцы. По телу Криденса пробежала дрожь в ответ на прикосновение, но он не застыл и не отшатнулся. Больше нет. 

\- Поможешь мне выбраться на воздух? - спросил Грейвз ему в волосы. - Честно говоря, до смерти надоело это сено. 

Если Криденса удивила его просьба, он ничем этого не показал – только кивнул, царапнув Грейвза щетиной, и одним плавным движением съехал вниз по стогу. Импровизированная лежанка оказалась примерно на уровне его груди, и Криденс протянул руки. 

\- Осторожно, - предупредил он. – Давай, я держу.

Грейвз не подозревал, насколько ослаб, пока не попытался самостоятельно слезть вниз. Ноги отказались держать, он потерял равновесие и закономерно оказался в объятиях Криденса, который укоризненно пробормотал «Упрямый» и крепко обхватил Грейвза за талию и плечи, прижимая к себе.

\- Все хорошо, - поспешил сказать Грейвз и услышал скептическое хмыканье.

\- Я вижу, - с иронией ответил Криденс, и тут же, не разрывая объятий, потащил Грейвза куда-то в сторону. Не успел Грейвз ни о чем спросить, как его осторожно усадили на твердый табурет, который стоял возле стога в окружении пустых фиалов и пузырьков. 

\- Посиди, - деловито сказал Криденс, ныряя куда-то под стог и возвращаясь с парой поношенных ботинок Грейвза. Он уже опустился на колени, но тут Грейвз, которого одевали без его участия в последний раз в далеком детстве, очнулся от ступора, наклонился и поймал Криденса за руку.

\- Перестань.

Криденс поднял голову, на его лице отражалось забавное смешение раздражения и нежности. 

\- Это ты перестань, - мягко сказал он, накрывая руку Грейвза своей. – Ты думаешь, после всего, что произошло, это, - тут он помахал ботинком, - имеет какое-то значение? Или ты можешь принимать помощь… заботу, называй как хочешь… только, когда тебе совсем плохо? 

\- Я… - Грейвз запнулся. Сама концепция заботы была для него новой, особенно, если речь заходила о заботе о нем. Это тоже было непривычным, как и ирония, которую Криденс больше не боялся демонстрировать в его присутствии, и сбивало с толку. – Я просто не привык, - наконец признался он, выпрямляясь.

Криденс не отпускал его взглядом, пока не удостоверился, что Грейвз серьезно – и только потом принялся ловко одевать ботинки ему на ноги и возиться со шнуровкой. Движения его длинных пальцев завораживали. 

Закончив, Криденс быстро обулся сам, потянулся было к Грейвзу, чтобы помочь ему встать, но в последний момент остановился и посмотрел вопросительно.

\- Пойдем?

Грейвз кивнул, не раздумывая, и тут же оказался на ногах. Путь до двери чулана напомнил ему, как Криденс тащил его на себе по грязным улицам Бруклина – казалось, это было в другой жизни. Тогда было много хуже. Сейчас Грейвз не чувствовал себя ни обреченным, ни опустошенным. 

Хутор встретил его стылым влажным ветром и мелким снежком. Грейвз заморгал, щурясь на свет, хотя солнце скрылось, а по небу ползли низкие серые тучи. На крыше сарая сидел нахохлившийся Черныш, который, увидев Грейвза, сердито каркнул. Кроме ворона поблизости никого не было видно. 

\- Ньют в деревне, - пояснил Криденс. – Не в первый раз пошел. Все надеется, что местные позволят ему поближе рассмотреть тех лошадей с крыльями.

\- Пегасов.

\- Да, пегасов. Ньют пишет книгу про странных магических животных, сказал, что хотел бы включить туда раздел про них. 

\- И что местные? – вспомнив Юхена, Грейвз не удержался от ухмылки.

\- Два раза прогоняли, - Криденс вздохнул. – Они не очень-то жалуют чужаков, а после всего, что случилось, особенно. Но Ньют не теряет надежды. 

\- А что случилось? – Грейвз попытался высчитать, сколько дней прошло после дуэли с Гриндевальдом, и не смог. Свежий воздух, пахнувший талым снегом и мокрой землей, вызывал легкое головокружение, и сосредоточиться было сложно. 

Криденс помолчал, с преувеличенным вниманием выбирая место, куда поставить ногу. Дорожка среди сугробов стала скользкой, и идти приходилось с осторожностью. 

\- Давай пойдем к лесу, - предложил он. – Я расскажу. 

Его голос звучал серьезно, но Грейвз не уловил в нем ни тревоги, ни страха. До опушки они дошли молча – Грейвз в основном был занят тем, что старательно передвигал ноги и старался поменьше наваливаться на Криденса. Сугробы, по которым они шли, ощутимо просели с тех пор, как Грейвз в последний раз выбирался с хутора. Под деревьями снег еще лежал сплошным нетронутым ковром, но на спуске в низину кое-где уже чернели проплешины. Ветер, дувший с озера, пах перегноем и влагой – Грейвз даже обернулся, чтобы посмотреть в ту сторону. Дерева, у которого его ждал Гриндевальд, отсюда видно не было, но лед на озере потемнел, и черные полыньи как будто стали шире. 

Отойдя чуть подальше от хутора, оба, не сговариваясь, остановились. Грейвз прислонился спиной к дереву, с наслаждением вдыхая запахи леса. Колени еще дрожали, но, по крайней мере, не подламывались. Криденс провел пальцами по грубой коре дерева, едва не задевая кончики волос Грейвза. Он явно нервничал.

\- Ньют потом рассказал мне, что ты… пошел на встречу с Гриндевальдом. Я сам не видел. Когда я превратился обратно, то… Помнишь, я рассказывал, что когда обскур вырывается, я понимаю, что происходит, но ничего не могу сделать. Тогда с Агне… - Криденс опустил голову и закусил губу, словно не мог подобрать слов. – Я пришел в себя в лесу, плохо понимая, что случилось. Ньют потом сказал, что тебе удалось найти Разрыв и каким-то образом… уничтожить обскура, не причинив мне вреда.

\- И вернуть тебе изначальную здоровую магию, - уточнил Грейвз, вспомнив бессвязные выкрики Экриздиса. 

\- Да. Только я почти не помню, как это произошло. Просто обскур вдруг исчез, а стоял посреди леса, в темноте. Агне плакала. Я хотел объяснить… хотя бы попробовать, но она все кричала, чтобы я не подходил. Обкур вряд ли смог забрать у нее много магии, но у нее не получалось колдовать. Я видел, как она машет палочкой, и все без толку… Кажется, это испугало ее сильнее всего.

\- Могу себе представить, - пробормотал Грейвз. 

\- Потом она убежала. А я бродил… до утра, пока не стало светло. Не знаю, как я вышел к хутору, я не выбирал направление, я вообще… чувствовал себя странно. По-другому. Как будто внутри… стало светлее. И легче. И все вокруг тоже. Помнишь, я говорил, что когда обскур пил чужую магию, я чувствовал его радость? 

Грейвз кивнул. Криденс неловко дернул плечом.

\- Но это было темное чувство, очень темное. Вот тогда, ночью в лесу, было что-то подобное… но другое. Все казалось слишком ярким, четким… настоящим. Я вспоминал тебя, - Криденс вдруг поднял голову. – Я понял, что ты смог что-то сделать с обскуром, но не знал точно, исчез он навсегда или только на время. А это значило, что ты все-таки выпил то зелье и… ушел назад во времени. Я боялся, что ты не вернешься.

Он замолчал, опять пряча глаза. Ветер играл с его отросшими волосами, и Грейвз протянул руку, чтобы откинуть их со лба. 

\- Но я вернулся, - хрипло сказал он. – Ты звал меня, и я вернулся. 

Криденс медленно поднял голову. В его взгляде сквозь печаль и тревогу вдруг проступило знакомое Грейвзу желание, но теперь это не казалось неправильным - в нем не было отчаяния и отрицания. И наклоняясь навстречу поцелую, в котором еще чувствовались отголоски недавней обреченности, он знал, что у них есть главное – время и возможность. Есть будущее. Есть жизнь. 

Техника Криденса совершенствовалась – поцелуй уже не казался неловким и неумелым, его губы отзывались на каждое движение губ Грейвза, не просто следуя за ними, а почти предвосхищая намерения, и были одновременно нежными, настойчивыми и страстными. Грейвз ощутил, как внутри закручивается тугая горячая спираль. Внезапно осознание того, что все действительно закончилось, а теперь начинается что-то новое и, - как сказал раньше Криденс – настоящее, нахлынуло на него ошеломляющим потоком. 

Подчиняясь этому порыву, он обхватил ладонями лицо Криденса и принялся целовать его, куда придется, не думая и не рассуждая, то и дело возвращаясь к его губам, эффективно пресекая попытки сказать хоть слово. Криденс не сопротивлялся, его секундное замешательство быстро сменилось ощутимым весельем, он позволял Грейвзу делать все, что ему заблагорассудится – целовать, прижимать к себе, исступленно гладить по спине и плечам, - и улыбался. 

\- Ты сумасшедший, - прошептал он, когда Грейвз немного отстранился, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. 

Глаза Криденса горели, как два черных алмаза, а губы припухли от поцелуев. У Грейвза кружилась голова, и на этот раз вкусный, пахнущий талым снегом воздух был не при чем. 

\- Да, - согласился он и медленно сполз по стволу дерева вниз, прямо в сугроб. Криденс кинулся было подхватить его, но Грейвз неожиданно дернул его за руки на себя, и в конце концов в сугробе оказались оба. Грейвз рассмеялся вслух. Криденс смотрел на него с восхищенным изумлением, словно не веря своим глазам. Снег перестал, стало светлее, и в лучах солнца, вышедшего из-за туч, кончики его волос отливали золотом. Грейвз вспомнил, что раньше его мысли о Криденсе были всегда окрашены в черно-белые тона, и не мог поверить, что когда-то он казался ему бесцветным и безликим – Криденс, в котором на самом деле было столько красок, что хватило бы на всех художников мира.

\- Великий Мерлин, ты даже не представляешь, какой ты красивый, - прошептал он, все еще улыбаясь. 

Криденс, пойманный врасплох этим неожиданным откровением, тут же покраснел и смущенно опустил глаза. Грейвз потянулся к нему – несмотря на то, что сидеть в снегу было холодно и мокро, его это нисколько не волновало, - и почти поцеловал снова, как вдруг со стороны хутора раздался запыхавшийся голос Ньюта:

\- Персиваль! Криденс!

Грейвз с сожалением отстранился от Криденса, с усилием встал на ноги и выглянул из-за дерева. Ньют, увидев его, замахал рукой и поспешил к ним. Учитывая, что на ногах у него красовались валенки, а наст был достаточно скользким, неуклюжие попытки идти быстрее со стороны смотрелись весьма забавно. 

\- Тиша показала, где вас искать, - сказал он, едва оказавшись рядом. Щеки его были румяными от быстрой ходьбы, а широкая улыбка - поистине солнечной. – Рад, что тебе лучше, Персиваль. И тем более рад, что ты наконец-то решил выбраться на прогулку. 

\- Как прошел визит в деревню? – спросил Грейвз. Он был почти уверен, что очередная попытка наладить отношения с местными жителями провалилась. 

\- Криденс тебе все рассказал? – ушел от ответа Ньют, переводя взгляд на Криденса, который лишь неопределенно пожал плечами.

\- Рассказал про пегасов и про твое настойчивое стремление познакомиться с ними поближе, - весело сказал Грейвз. Радость по-прежнему распирала его изнутри, и он впервые не видел причин ее скрывать. – А это что? – спросил он, присмотревшись повнимательнее к карманам Ньюта, откуда торчали разнокалиберные свертки пергамента, в которые обычно скручивали письма для отправки с почтовыми птицами. 

\- А, это, - Ньют рассеянно запустил руку в карман и ощутимо погрустнел, - почта. После того, как репортеры раскопали, что я как-то причастен к случившемуся, и раструбили об том во всех газетах, отделение растенбургского аврората завалили корреспонденцией на мое имя. Аврор Келлер любезно согласился ее передать – он еще в прошлый мой визит в деревню жаловался, что совы работать мешают, а тут и… - он осекся, поймав взгляд Грейвза. – Подожди, разве Криденс тебе не рассказал?..

\- Нет, - медленно ответил Грейвз, чувствуя, как бурлящая внутри радость улетучивается без следа, а ее место занимает тянущая холодная пустота. Пальцы правой руки заныли, а вопросы посыпались сами собой короткими отрывистыми фразами: – Это Барвелл? Аврорат местный или британский? Почему нас до сих пор не арестовали? 

Криденс и Ньют переглянулись, и Ньют в растерянности дернул себя за прядь отросших волос. 

\- Ты только не волнуйся, - торопливо сказал он. – Нам… мне и тебе никто больше не предъявляет обвинений. В общем… Барвелла поймали, - скороговоркой выпалил он, улыбнувшись краем рта. – В ту же ночь, когда ты и Гриндевальд устроили магический турнир. Он все-таки не рискнул сопровождать Гриндевальда в одиночку и взял группу прикрытия из доверенных магов, но вот беда – многие из авроров, которых он использовал в своих целях, оказались не такими уж легковерными, как он считал. Наверное, они начали что-то подозревать, а потом, когда Гриндевальд угодил под действие твоего заклинания, Барвелл запаниковал и решил, что все летит к Мордреду. Чем он выдал себя, я точно не знаю, знаю только, что обезоружить его удалось далеко не сразу, - Ньют нахмурился и вздохнул, уставившись в пустоту. – В ту ночь над лесом стояло настоящее зарево из вспышек заклятий. Криденс говорит, что ничего не видел – но здесь, у озера было светло как днем. Когда ты ушел к озеру, я велел бабушке Агне и Тише запастись всем, чем можно для охраны хутора, и пошел за тобой, но опоздал. Сначала даже решил, что совсем – вы с Гриндевальдом лежали рядом без признаков жизни. То есть – вообще, - Ньют помрачнел. – Сердце не билось, дыхания не было, и все диагностические заклинания, которые я смог вспомнить, показывали одно – и ты, и он были однозначно и бесповоротно мертвы. 

Грейвз невольно поежился и бросил тревожный взгляд на Криденса, но тот казался вполне спокойным, только яркость палитры, расцветившая его в глазах Грейвза еще несколько минут назад, заметно потускнела. Ньют вроде бы ничего не заметил.

\- Барвелл с аврорами, наверное, был неподалеку, потому что не успел я решить, что делать дальше, как началось настоящее побоище. Заклинания сыпались со всех сторон. Я не придумал ничего лучше, как левитировать твое безжизненное… тогда я действительно думал, что безжизненное… тело обратно на хутор, попутно защищаясь от рикошетов выпущенных проклятий, но не успел пройти и двадцати шагов, как откуда-то появилась Агне. 

Он опять замолчал, исподлобья глянув сначала на Грейвза, потом на Криденса. 

\- Ясно, - сказал Грейвз. Он подозревал нечто подобное, когда не увидел Агне ни во дворе, ни раньше, пока лежал в чулане. – Она погибла?

\- Не знаю, - печально ответил Ньют. – Там было слишком опасно, я не мог вернуться и не мог бросить тебя. Сначала подумал, что Агне растерялась, пытался кричать ей, чтобы она шла со мной, но она… когда я видел ее в последний раз, она стояла возле Гриндевальда и целилась в меня из палочки. Но знаешь, я не думаю, что она мертва, - вдруг уверенно добавил он. – Барвелла в конце концов поймали, но никто после той ночи не видел ни Агне, ни Гриндевальда. Они просто… исчезли. 

\- Что ж, она всегда хотела встретиться с герром Гриндевальдом лично, - пробормотал Грейвз. Колени опять предательски задрожали. - Странно, что после всего случившегося ее бабушка пустила нас обратно.

\- Я сам боялся, что она… - Ньют скривился и покачал головой. - Потом, на следующий день я рассказал ей про внучку. Но, кажется, она и без того знала. Не удивилась ни капли, не рассердилась, не расстроилась. Сказала, что у ее Агнешки свой путь. А той ночью… когда я добрался до хутора, притащив тебя левитацией, она пустила нас сразу и без вопросов. Едва взглянув на тебя, заявила, что ты не умер, а просто бродишь где-то в прошлом, и что тебе сейчас нельзя быть среди живых. Сказала, что ничего нельзя сделать – только ждать. Поэтому тебя и устроили в чулане. А утром пришел Криденс, чудом не попавшись на глаза никому из авроров в лесу. Наверное, они были слишком заняты Барвеллом и поисками Гриндевальда. На следующий день они, конечно, попытались зайти на хутор, но…

\- Бабушка Агне их прогнала, - вдруг перебил его Криденс. На его губах появилась неожиданная жесткая усмешка. – Наставила на них посох и велела убираться, иначе пообещала проклясть всю их родню до седьмого колена. 

\- Выглядела при этом весьма убедительно, - подтвердил Ньют. 

\- И они ушли? – недоверчиво спросил Грейвз.

\- Видимо, решили не связываться. Репутация бабушки Агне широко известна в окрестностях. 

Очередной порыв ветра заставил Грейвза поежиться. Волнами накатывала противная слабость – нужно было возвращаться. Все равно прелесть весеннего дня, как и неожиданно накативший на него восторг, исчезли без следа. Криденс словно почувствовав его настроение, придвинулся ближе и, не стесняясь Ньюта, спросил, понизив голос: 

\- Персиваль? Ты как? Может, пойдем обратно?

\- Только не в чулан, - тут же ответил Грейвз. 

Ньют в ответ понимающе хмыкнул и переступил по скользкому насту обутыми в валенки ногами. 

\- Это удобно, - пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Грейвза, когда они принялись медленно спускаться обратно по склону. – Тепло, не надо постоянно обновлять согревающие чары и по сугробам в них ходить не так тяжело… Можем спуститься в чемодан, выпить чаю. Кто-нибудь голоден? Я – очень. 

\- Я бы не отказался сначала от ванны, - сказал Грейвз. – Проточная вода тоже подойдет. 

Очищающие чары на него явно накладывали – и он был бесконечно благодарен Ньюту за это, - но смыть с себя неуловимый запах прелого сена и прошедшей лихорадки все равно хотелось нестерпимо. 

\- Почему ты так уверен, что официальный аврорат не имеет к нам претензий? – после паузы спросил он Ньюта. – И откуда здесь репортеры?

\- Репортеры есть везде, где происходят значимые вещи. А с аврорами я говорил, - беспечно ответил Ньют, и Грейвз поймал себя на том, что опять раздражается – на эту невозмутимую беспечность, с которой младший Скамандер относился к своей и чужой безопасности. – Учитывая, что Барвелл временно занимал должность главы британского аврората, масштаб фигуры, причастной к террору Гриндевальда, трудно переоценить. Не знаю, использовали уже легилименцию на его допросах или нет, но все приказы, которые он отдавал в качестве главного аврора, поставили под сомнение. В том числе о моем и твоем задержании. 

\- Меня обвинял не только британский аврорат. Это было следствием политики МАКУСА, который повесил на меня ответственность за побег Гриндевальда и разрушение штаб-квартиры. 

Ньют вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу и полез в карман.

\- Совсем забыл! Вот.

Он протянул Грейвзу смятый выпуск «Призрака Нью-Йорка», с передовицы которого смотрели колдографии Президента Пиквери и самого Грейвза под заголовком: «Персиваль Грейвз – предатель, герой или жертва бюрократических интриг?» 

\- В любом случае, европейский аврорат не собирается выдвигать никаких обвинений. Официальных допросов мне пока никто не устраивал, хотя я не скрывался. Про то, что ты здесь, они тоже знают, - мягко сказал Ньют. 

\- А Криденс? – спросил Грейвз. Буквы прыгали и расплывались перед глазами, а еще почему-то перехватывало горло. Все-таки он переоценил свои силы - временную слабость не стоило так неосмотрительно игнорировать. 

\- О нем никто не упоминал. Про обскура тоже ни слова. Кажется, авроры понятия не имеют, что он вообще был. 

\- Слава Мерлину, - пробормотал Грейвз. 

Они дошли до разрушенного обскуром забора. 

\- Чемодан в доме, - кивнул куда-то в сторону Ньют. – Пойду принесу.

Криденс, воспользовавшись моментом, обхватил Грейвза обеими руками.

\- Персиваль? Тебе плохо? Ты очень бледный, - встревоженно пояснил он, пытаясь заглянуть Грейвзу в глаза. 

\- Просто устал, - сказал Грейвз чистую правду, комкая в кулаке «Призрак Нью-Йорка», и вдруг почувствовал, как его дернули за рукав пальто. 

Перед ними стояла Тиша, улыбаясь и протягивая букет свежих подснежников. 

 

***

В чемодане было тепло. Даже вода в запруде, устроенной Ньютом на прежнем месте рядом с вольером со взрывопотамом, была теплой, и Грейвз уже через несколько минут купания понял, что вот-вот заснет, убаюканный искусственным солнцем и монотонным жужжанием невидимых насекомых. Он вернулся на мелководье и устроился там, где не было опасности захлебнуться, если его все-таки сморит сон. 

Когда он открыл глаза в следующий раз, рядом на пригорке сидел Криденс с волшебной палочкой в руке, а яркость освещения в чемодане уменьшилась почти вполовину. Увидев, что Грейвз проснулся, Криденс улыбнулся ему, но почти сразу же отвел глаза и покраснел – откровенно разглядывать обнаженное тело другого человека ему до сих пор казалось стыдным и неприличным. 

Грейвз вздохнул и призвал полотенце.

\- Я долго спал? – спросил он, чтобы сгладить неловкую тишину.

\- Достаточно. Сейчас уже вечер. Ньют решил тебя не будить, а я только хотел убедиться, что ты не захлебнешься, но потом подумал… здесь спокойно и тихо, и ты рядом.

\- Караулить меня в бессознательном состоянии, кажется, вошло у тебя в привычку, - пошутил Грейвз. Он натянул белье и штаны и на этом решил остановиться. Босиком подошел ближе и опустился на траву рядом с Криденсом.

\- Ньют дал? – спросил он, кивнув на волшебную палочку. – Знаешь, обычно волшебники неохотно одалживают свои палочки. Это очень личная вещь.

Криденс встревожено посмотрел на него.

\- Я не знал. Ньют дал мне ее… попрактиковаться. Но если так, я лучше верну ему…

\- Подожди, я не это имел в виду, - Грейвз успокаивающе поднял руки. – Ньют как раз из тех, кто не видит в этом ничего предосудительного, так что я не удивлен. 

Криденс, подумав немного, неуверенно кивнул. Палочку он держал двумя руками, словно средневековый рыцарь – меч. Грейвз вспомнил, что в Лондоне, когда они наткнулись на Агне и Фидо, Криденс пытался делать вид, что знает, как обращаться с магическими предметами, но держал палочку точно так же – словно боялся, что она в любой момент вспыхнет у него в руке ярким пламенем или взорвется. 

\- Ты уже пробовал колдовать? – спросил он, внутренне замирая. 

Разрыв подействовал, уничтожив обскура, но вернулась ли обычная магия к Криденсу, Грейвз пока не знал.

Криденс покрепче сжал в руках палочку, а уголки его рта дрогнули в намеке на улыбку. Сердце Грейвза сделало очередной кульбит.

\- Криденс?

Лукаво блеснув глазами из-под челки, Криденс горделиво кивнул. Грейвз шумно выдохнул, откинувшись назад, чувствуя, как по телу разливается уже знакомая легкость. Очередное доказательство того, что у них в самом деле все получилось, почти мгновенно вернуло его в состояние эйфории, удивившей его самого.

\- Это же… замечательно, - сказал он, не считая нужным сдерживать широкую счастливую улыбку. 

Криденс с готовностью закивал. Его взгляд скользил по лицу Грейвза открыто и жадно, и Грейвз не удержался от вопроса:

\- Что?

\- Ничего. Просто… ты теперь много улыбаешься.

Грейвз рассмеялся. Криденс после секундной заминки - тоже, и это взаимное нелогичное веселье казалось Грейвзу самой правильной и естественной вещью на свете. 

\- Иди сюда, - сквозь смех выговорил он и привлек Криденса ближе, обнимая и чувствуя, как его порывисто обнимают в ответ. Прошептал на ухо, вызвав этим непроизвольную дрожь:

\- Покажешь мне?

Криденс медленно отстранился и кивнул. Лицо у него пылало. Повернувшись к вольеру, он крепче стиснул палочку в одной руке и нацелил ее на ближайший камень.

\- Меня Ньют учил, как надо. Удивительно, но получилось почти сразу. Не знаю, выйдет ли сейчас, - сказал он с сомнением.

\- Выйдет, - заверил его Грейвз. – Если получилось один раз – сможешь и во второй. 

Он все-таки чуть отодвинулся, чтобы не мешать Криденсу сосредоточиться. Палочка в его вытянутой руке чуть подрагивала, а сам он нахмурился и закусил губу, глядя на камень так, словно готовился испепелить его одним только взглядом. Прошло несколько томительных секунд, а потом Криденс четко и отрывисто выговорил первое заклинание, которому учат первокурсников любой магической школы:

\- Вингардиум Левиоса!

Камень тут же взлетел высоко вверх, словно подброшенный снизу невидимой пружиной. Криденс задрал голову, следя за его стремительным полетом, удивленно приоткрыв рот и опустив палочку. Грейвз восхищенно присвистнул. Камень с грохотом рухнул обратно, подняв тучу пыли, и несколько раз перекувыркнулся на земле. 

\- Ой! – растерянно пробормотал Криденс. 

\- Потрясающе, - одновременно с ним высказался Грейвз. 

Они уставились друг на друга с одинаково ошеломленным выражением на лицах. 

\- Твой магический потенциал поражает. Если найдется хороший учитель, ты в короткие сроки овладеешь базовым уровнем заклинаний… впрочем, думаю, с продвинутым тоже не возникнет проблем, - сказал Грейвз. Сердце в груди стучало неровно, и внутри почему-то все сжималось. 

\- У меня уже есть хороший учитель. Ведь ты… ты будешь меня учить? - взгляд Криденса изменился, стал ищущим и настойчивым. – Обещаю, я буду очень стараться.

\- Не сомневаюсь. Я… - Грейвз глубоко вздохнул. – Послушай, магический мир не знает о тебе ничего. К счастью, так случилось, что интересы МАКУСА и Гриндевальда относительно тебя ситуативно совпали – им обоим было невыгодно разглашать информацию о смертельной угрозе, вырвавшейся из-под контроля. Пиквери не хотела подставлять американский аврорат и признавать, что наша система настолько несовершенна, что проглядела становление обскура в самом центре Нью-Йорка, а Гриндевальд, как ты знаешь, хотел заполучить тебя в союзники и использовать обскура, как оружие в своей войне. Поэтому ты теперь свободен – и можешь называться кем угодно и делать что угодно. Никто в магическом сообществе не свяжет тебя с трагедией в Вулворт-билдинг или с преступлениями Гриндевальда. А я… даже если Ньют прав, и европейский аврорат не предъявит мне обвинений, даже если Пиквери инициирует пересмотр моего дела в Конгрессе, как намекает та газетная статья, - Грейвз кивнул на свое пальто, в кармане которого лежал «Призрак Нью-Йорка», - и даже если меня в конце концов оправдают, мое имя навсегда останется связано с Гриндевальдом, а я останусь человеком, который допустил его появление в МАКУСА…

\- Перестань, - прервал его Криденс. Зрачки у него расширились, и глаза стали совсем черными. – Почему ты всегда думаешь о плохом? Пожалуйста, Персиваль, не надо! 

Его взгляд стал умоляющим. Он протянул руку и дотронулся до губ Грейвза, словно физически пытаясь заставить их замолчать. Его пальцы пахли нагретым деревом и свежей травой. Грейвз почти машинально поцеловал их и вдруг почувствовал себя очень старым. Словно каждый год, отданный без остатка аврорской работе, отдалял его от Криденса все дальше.

\- Я просто хотел сказать, что рядом со мной тебе не дадут забыть о том, что случилось. Гриндевальда не поймали и, боюсь, в ближайшем будущем не поймают. Я не знаю, что будет дальше… и что будет со мной. Мне нечего предложить тебе, Криденс. Без меня тебе будет гораздо проще.

Криденс медленно опустил руку. Он смотрел на Грейвза так, словно тот только что несправедливо обвинил его в чем-то страшном. 

\- Ты же несерьезно, правда? Несерьезно?

Грейвзом руководили самые благие намерения, когда он затевал этот разговор, но теперь, под пристальным взглядом Криденса, он почувствовал себя виноватым, хотя твердо знал, что никакой вины за ним нет.

\- Криденс, я…

\- То есть вот как ты думаешь обо мне? – голос Криденса вибрировал от напряжения. – Что я теперь повернусь к тебе спиной, скажу «Спасибо» и отправлюсь в волшебный мир? Во-первых, сомневаюсь, что меня там будут рады видеть. А во-вторых… господи, Персиваль, ты себя-то слышишь? – Грейвз с ужасом уловил звенящие в его голосе слезы. Криденс вдруг оказался невозможно близко – так, что стало трудно дышать. – Ты думаешь, я тебя брошу? Только потому, что у тебя проблемы с этими типами в кожаных плащах? Да плевать мне на них – плевать на весь волшебный мир, если у тебе там неприятности! И на магию тоже! 

\- Ты не понимаешь… - отчаявшись объяснить, Грейвз выпалил то, что не давало ему покоя и заставляло сердце сжиматься. – Я просто хочу, чтобы у тебя был шанс на нормальную жизнь!

Криденс ошеломленно приоткрыл рот, захлопал ресницами, а потом вдруг безрадостно расхохотался, запрокинув голову. Грейвз недоуменно вскинул брови, окончательно перестав понимать что-либо.

\- Персиваль, - почти простонал сквозь смех Криденс, прижимая ладони к лицу, - ты… невозможный. 

Он вдруг резко посерьезнел, опустил руки и потянулся к Грейвзу, устроив ладони на его обнаженных плечах. 

\- Ты уже подарил мне нормальную жизнь, - тихо, но проникновенно сказал он странным тоном, словно объясняя Грейвзу прописные истины. – Ты не сдавался и не слушал никого, даже меня. Ты спас мне больше, чем жизнь, и я не понимаю, почему сейчас ты… Ты говорил, что я нужен тебе, помнишь?

Грейвз кивнул, словно зачарованный. 

\- Это… изменилось?

В глазах Криденса на мгновение мелькнул страх. Грейвз отрицательно покачал головой. 

\- Вот и ты мне нужен. Сейчас – больше, чем когда-либо, - голос Криденса опять стал просительным. – Пожалуйста, поверь мне. Не прогоняй меня, не надо. Мне все равно, что будет трудно – я хочу быть с тобой. Я научусь быть полезным, обещаю, я не буду обузой…

Грейвз наконец очнулся и обнял его крепко, почти до боли. Криденс задохнулся и замолчал. Его дрожащие ресницы щекотали шею Грейвза.

\- Это я не хочу быть тебе обузой, - выдохнул Грейвз ему в волосы. – Перед тобой целая жизнь, которая только начинается, а я – всего лишь немолодой бывший аврор, который все потерял. 

Криденс мотнул головой, не разжимая объятий.

\- Не для меня. Для меня ты… гораздо больше. Больше, чем все, что со мной случилось. Больше, чем вся ваша магия. Понимаешь? – беспомощно прошептал он. 

Грейвз понимал, и поэтому ему было страшно. 

\- Не думай о плохом, хорошо? – Криденс ткнулся губами ему в щеку, потом в краешек губ. – Теперь все будет иначе. Лучше. Мы уже столько всего пережили, что просто не может быть по-другому. Поверь, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста!

Грейвз знал, как опасны такие мысли, и сколько планов разбивалось, не дотянув до победного финала совсем немного, но честно постарался выкинуть из головы возражения. Криденс заслужил эту надежду и многое другое – и Грейвз не имел права лишать его мечты. По крайней мере, пока. А может быть, у них и правда есть шанс. Они свободны, и призрак обскура больше не отравляет каждую минуту их жизней. У них может быть будущее – а ведь еще несколько дней назад не было и этого.

Он поймал губы Криденса своими, чувствуя, как они с готовностью отзываются на каждое его движение. Руки Криденса беспорядочно блуждали по его спине, целомудренно не опускаясь ниже пояса брюк, и Грейвз не был уверен, насколько далеко он готов зайти. В прошлый раз они оба были не в себе – магия голодного обскура изрядно спутала сознание Криденса и руководила его действиями, но теперь Грейвз хотел, чтобы каждое прикосновение было осознанным и желанным. 

Он потянул рубашку Криденса вверх и запустил под нее руки, заставив Криденса выгнуться и охнуть ему в губы. Прервав поцелуй, Грейвз взглянул на него из-под ресниц – Криденс недоуменно смотрел на него мутными от желания глазами и тяжело дышал.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – хрипло спросил Грейвз, одновременно ведя ладонями вдоль его позвоночника вверх, чувствуя, как горячая кожа под пальцами покрывается мурашками. 

Криденс не ответил, только жадно облизнул губы. Его дыхание совсем сбилось, а когда Грейвз прижал руки к его лопаткам, чувствуя, как ходят при каждом вдохе ребра, и с нажимом повел вниз, он едва удержался от стона, в последний момент отчаянно закусив губу.

\- Не сдерживайся, не надо, - попросил Грейвз, закончив медленное движение ладоней на талии Криденса. В отличие от прошлого раза он не ощущал присутствия чужой магии, но от одного вида запрокинутой головы, припухших губ и расфокусированных зрачков Криденса сердце у него начинало стучать как безумное, а сознание плыло.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – повторил он, наклоняясь к шее Криденса и прихватывая зубами кожу в том месте, где бешено бился пульс. 

В этот раз Криденс не сдержал задушенного стона и задышал часто-часто. Его пальцы запутались в волосах Грейвза, то ли прижимая его голову ближе, то ли пытаясь оттолкнуть. Криденс был слишком неискушен, он понятия не имел, как принимать удовольствие и что делать с обрушившимися на него ощущениями, которые больше не маскировал обскур. Грейвз не планировал заходить далеко, если для Криденса это окажется слишком, но не мог отказать себе в удовольствии провести языком по его открытому беззащитному горлу и обхватить губами мочку уха. 

\- Нравится? – прошептал он, губами касаясь горячей кожи. Обычно Грейвз не был разговорчив во время любовных игр, но сейчас надеялся, что это немного расслабит Криденса, которого начинало мелко трясти. 

Криденс опустил руки – кажется, они просто бессильно упали ему на колени, и Грейвз уже хотел отодвинуться, но Криденс вдруг повернул голову и вовлек его в новый поцелуй – страстный, жадный, голодный. Грейвз не успел удивиться такому напору – Криденс принялся неуклюже расстегивать пуговицы на своей рубашке. Пальцы у него дрожали, получалось плохо и чересчур медленно. Грейвз пришел на помощь, не отрываясь от его губ. В четыре руки они справились с рубашкой, Криденс вывернулся из нее одним движением и почти сразу с такой же отчаянной целеустремленностью взялся за пуговицы на брюках. Дрожал он при этом все сильнее.

Грейвз мягко перехватил его руки. 

\- Подожди. Успокойся, все хорошо, - сказал он, стараясь поймать его мечущийся взгляд. – Криденс, посмотри на меня. 

Это удалось Криденсу не сразу. Он часто моргал, пытаясь сфокусироваться, и кусал дрожащие губы. 

\- Все хорошо, - повторил Грейвз, успокаивающе гладя его по волосам, по левой стороне лица, очерчивая большим пальцем скулу. Правой рукой он аккуратно расстегивал мелкие пуговицы на брюках Криденса, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как сильно натянулась в паху плотная ткань. 

\- Тебе не нужно делать ничего, если ты не хочешь. Или если ты в чем-то не уверен, - продолжал говорить он, удерживая внимание Криденса. – То, что происходит сейчас между нами – об удовольствии и только о нем. 

Криденс кивнул. Его темные глаза казались огромными, а дрожь немного улеглась.

\- Хорошо.

Закончив с брюками, Грейвз подцепил их вместе с бельем и принялся осторожно стягивать вниз по бедрам Криденса, внимательно следя за выражением его лица. 

\- Хочешь, чтобы я к тебе прикоснулся?

Криденс с трудом сглотнул. Его взгляд, не отрывавшийся от лица Грейвза, был таким открытым и беззащитным, что Грейвзу вдруг стало тяжело дышать. Криденс кивнул – почти незаметно, но этого было достаточно. 

Грейвз осторожно уложил его на спину – Криденс не сопротивлялся, - сам встал рядом на колени и окончательно стащил с него брюки и белье вместе с ботинками, чтобы не мешали. Криденс вздрогнул, но ничего не сказал, даже не сделал попытки прикрыться, что Грейвз расценил как хороший знак. Он провел руками вверх по бедрам Криденса, ощущая, как нервно подрагивают мышцы, и мельком подумал о том, что не против попробовать его на вкус – оральные ласки ему всегда нравились, - но потом решил, что пока не время. Слишком интимно, а новые интенсивные ощущения могут скорее ошеломить Криденса, чем подарить ему истинное удовольствие. 

Он устроился рядом на боку, прижавшись к Криденсу всем телом, и поцеловал. Вторая рука тем временем выписывала линии на его бедре, то поднимаясь вверх, к животу, то спускаясь чуть ниже, но не касаясь непосредственно самых интимных участков его тела. И лишь дождавшись, когда Криденс непроизвольно двинул бедрами, подаваясь навстречу его прикосновениям, он наконец обхватил его член ладонью и медленно обвел головку большим пальцем.

Криденс вздрогнул и громко застонал ему в губы, потом резко дернулся и перекатился на бок, зажав руку Грейвза между их телами. Он судорожно вжался ему в шею, пряча лицо, и Грейвз тихо прошептал:

\- Все хорошо. Расслабься, вот так. Я говорил тебе, что ты красивый? – тут он улыбнулся, и поцеловал Криденса в спутанные волосы. – А сейчас ты просто прекрасен. Ну же, посмотри на меня.

Грейвз на пробу двинул рукой, вырвав у Криденса еще один задыхающийся стон, больше похожий на всхлип. 

\- Посмотри, - попросил Грейвз, сосредоточившись и наколдовав немного смазки на пальцы правой руки. 

Криденс в изумлении поднял голову. Его пылающие щеки были влажными. Грейвз улыбнулся. 

\- Одно из многочисленных преимуществ быть волшебником. Смотри на меня, хорошо?

Бархатная кожа под его пальцами была восхитительно нежной. Грейвз не торопился, смакуя каждое движение, наблюдая, как наливаются румянцем щеки Криденса, сцеловывал рваные выдохи с его губ. Криденс больше не пытался спрятать лицо или отвести взгляд – он смотрел на Грейвза, не отрываясь, и Грейвз чувствовал, что его затягивает непостижимая глубина этого взгляда, а сердце грозит вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди. В его личной вселенной не осталось больше ничего, кроме желания видеть, как эти длинные ресницы трепещут от удовольствия, эти глаза заволакивает дымкой от отчаянной потребности, а эти припухшие яркие губы выдыхают стоны и вздохи.

Движения его руки становились все быстрее, поцелуи все отчаяннее, Криденс дышал все тяжелее – и вдруг замер всем телом, закрыв глаза, а пальцам Грейвза стало липко и мокро. 

\- Все хорошо, - опять прошептал он, успокаивающе гладя Криденса по спине и стараясь выровнять собственное дыхание. Почти машинально наложил очищающие чары – не знал, как отнесется Криденс к размазанной по коже сперме, а вытирать руку о траву показалось неправильным.

Когда Криденс открыл глаза, они сияли, хотя Грейвз еще чувствовал пробегавшие по его телу отголоски внутренней дрожи. 

\- Ты потрясающий, - искренне сказал он, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Криденса. Его спутанные волосы были влажными от пота и прилипли к коже. 

\- Нет, - шепотом выговорил Криденс. Он продолжал обнимать Грейвза, но уж не прижимался к нему так судорожно. – Это ты потрясающий. 

Грейвз улыбнулся и набрал воздуха в грудь, чтобы ответить, но едва не закашлялся, когда почувствовал, как рука Криденса легла ему на пах. 

\- Ты же тоже?.. Я могу?..

В его глазах внезапно мелькнула неуверенность. Грейвз выдохнул, постаравшись максимально отвлечься от ощущения изучающих пальцев на своей ширинке.

\- Если хочешь.

Криденс с энтузиазмом закивал. Грейвз помог ему справиться с пуговицами и быстро скинул брюки вместе с бельем. Взгляд Криденса метался по его телу, не задерживаясь нигде, особенно там, куда его тянуло посмотреть сильнее всего. Румянец опять медленно, но верно заливал его лицо и грудь – в другой раз Грейвза бы это позабавило, но сейчас возбуждение требовало разрядки. Криденс был явно в замешательстве – он не представлял толком, с чего начать и куда девать руки, так что Грейвз взял его ладони в свои и прижал к груди. Для начала было неплохо. 

\- Ты не обязан делать ничего, если сам этого не хочешь, - напомнил он. 

Криденс кивнул, подняв на Грейвза виноватый взгляд. 

\- Я хочу. Просто… извини, я…

\- Даже не думай извиняться. Я понимаю. Все нормально. Нам не обязательно…

\- Нет! – Криденс быстро прижался губами к ключице Грейвза. Потом поцеловал его в плечо. Провел ладонями по груди, постепенно спускаясь вниз. – Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

Грейвз усмехнулся. Каждое движение Криденса рождало у него внутри маленький шторм сложноопределяемых эмоций.

\- Мне и так очень хорошо, - признался он. – Как не было уже давно, а может, вообще никогда.

Криденс поднял на него глаза, светившиеся радостью, и застенчиво улыбнулся. Его пальцы коснулись пупка Грейвза, двинулись вниз, щекоча ставшую невероятно чувствительной кожу, и замерли, когда наткнулись на стоящий член. Грейвз шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы. Криденс не отрывал предельно сосредоточенного взгляда от его лица, словно боялся опустить взгляд хоть немного ниже.

\- Можешь посмотреть, - предложил Грейвз. – Ничего необычного ты там в любом случае не увидишь.

Криденс покраснел еще сильнее, смутившись почти до слез. Грейвз уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, но тут Криденс послушно опустил голову – так, что перед глазами Грейвза оказалась черноволосая макушка, - и все связные мысли вылетели из его головы. Сосредоточенный, изучающий взгляд Криденса ощущался на коже почти физически, тем более, когда он осторожно провел пальцем от основания члена до головки, а потом обратно. Грейвз дернул бедрами, и Криденс, поняв намек, обхватил его ладонью, но пока не сжимал пальцы.

\- Сделай, как со мной, - вдруг тихо попросил он, поднимая голову. 

\- Ч-что? – Грейвз не сразу понял, о чем он. Кажется, он все-таки переоценил свою выдержку, потому что все, на что его хватало – это оставаться неподвижным и не начать толкаться в руку Криденса. 

\- То заклинание… чтобы было удобнее, - пояснил Криденс, глядя на Грейвза со странным выражением. Его щеки по-прежнему пылали, но глаза сияли теплотой и незнакомым восторгом. 

Грейвз всерьез допустил, что может не справиться с магией – но сделал так, как просил Криденс. Как ни странно, получилось. Смазка оказалась холоднее, чем он рассчитывал, но это было неважно – особенно, когда Криденс, наконец, сжал пальцы и осторожно двинул рукой. Слишком осторожно, слишком бережно – Грейвз просто не мог больше вынести этой мучительной неторопливости, поэтому накрыл своей рукой пальцы Криденса, без слов показывая, как обхватить и где нажать. Двинул бедрами, вжимаясь в их соединенные ладони, потом еще раз и еще. Смазка облегчала скольжение, а Криденсу даже не нужно было подстраиваться – только сжимать ладонь вокруг его члена, пока Грейвз двигался так, как ему было нужно, в том ритме, в котором спираль наслаждения, зарождавшаяся глубоко внутри, закручивалась все туже. Криденс смотрел на него, не отрываясь, и в те короткие секунды, когда Грейвз ловил его взгляд, он видел, как незнакомый восторг разгорался в нем все ярче. А потом он просто перестал думать и анализировать что-либо, без остатка отдавшись желанию двигаться. И почти перед самой кульминацией ощутил, как губы Криденса прижались к его губам – и кончил с тихим стоном, который эффективно заглушил их поцелуй. 

Некоторое время Грейвз просто лежал, уткнувшись Криденсу в волосы, и ни о чем не думал. В мышцы ныли – это была приятная истома, и двигаться не хотелось совершенно. Если бы можно было остановить время, чтобы бесконечно длить этот момент, Грейвз согласился бы, не раздумывая. То, что ждало его за пределами чемодана, сейчас казалось далеким и неважным. Имел значение только Криденс – его улыбка, его губы, его магия, которую Грейвз больше не мог чувствовать, но знал, что она есть. Возможно, у них было будущее – совместное будущее, - и Криденс оказался прав в этом, как и во многом другом. История с Разрывом доказала, что представления Грейвза о допустимом как минимум не полны. 

\- Не знаю, о чем ты думаешь, но это хорошие мысли, - прошептал Криденс. Он продолжал лениво поглаживать Грейвза по предплечью, водя по коже одними кончиками пальцев. – Ты не хмуришься.

Грейв хмыкнул. 

\- Было бы странно, если бы я остался недоволен.

Криденс тихо рассмеялся. 

\- Нет, я не про это… Ты думаешь о другом, о том, что будет. 

\- Никто не знает, что будет - даже провидец Гриндевальд.

Криденс кивнул и поежился. Ветра в чемодане не было, но Грейвз все-таки призвал пальто, чтобы накрыть их обоих, хотя прекрасно понимал, что реакция Криденса вряд ли связана с окружающей температурой. Имя Гриндевальда еще долго будет вызывать у них обоих непроизвольную дрожь. 

\- Я знаю, - Криденс прижался ближе, устроив голову поудобнее на плече Грейвза. – Но я больше не боюсь. Бояться нужно того, что внутри, а со всем остальным мы справимся. Правда?

Грейвз поцеловал его в висок. 

\- Правда. 

Может быть, он в самом деле в это верил.


	38. Эпилог

\- Мистер Грейвз?

Аврор, вежливо стоявший на проталине под огромной сосной, действительно был в кожаном плаще. Грейвз, занимавшийся починкой разрушенного обскуром забора, аккуратно опустил левитируемую доску и с подозрением уставился на гостя. Авроры не нарушали границ хутора, соблюдая негласный договор с бабушкой Агне, а значит, этот визит не сулил ему ничего хорошего. 

\- Персиваль Грейвз? – уточнил аврор, коснувшись края шляпы приветственным жестом. По-английски он говорил почти без акцента. – Мое имя Натан Келлер, я включен в состав европейской международной группы по расследованию преступлений Гриндевальда и связанного с ним подозреваемого Барвелла. 

\- Хотите меня допросить? – настороженно поинтересовался Грейвз. Краем глаза он заметил Ньюта, который встал как вкопанный, напряженно вглядываясь в их сторону. 

\- Нет, по крайней мере, пока, - улыбнулся аврор. – Нам, конечно, хотелось бы выслушать вашу версию произошедшего, но формально вы вне юрисдикции европейского аврората, а в МАКУСА, насколько мне известно, после пересмотра вашего дела все обвинения с вас сняли. 

\- Тогда зачем вы здесь?

\- Я знаю, что вы уезжаете. И прошу уведомить аврорат той страны, в которой планируете остановиться, о своем местопребывании. 

\- Просите? – с сарказмом поинтересовался Грейвз. Ледяные тиски, сжавшие его сердце при виде аврора, медленно разжимались. 

\- Всего лишь прошу, - опять улыбнулся аврор. – Но очень настойчиво. Поймите, нам крайне важно довести дело Барвелла до конца и выяснить, насколько широко раскинулась сеть гриндевальдовских агентов внутри авроратов. А пока репортеры распространяют слухи один невероятней другого - в том числе про обскура огромной мощи, который якобы угрожает Европе. 

\- Обскур уничтожен, - кратко сказал Грейвз. 

\- Это прекрасно, - аврор развел руками. – Вот поэтому я прошу вас содействовать нашему расследованию. И ни в коем случае не давать никаких интервью.

\- Даже не собирался, - заверил его Грейвз. – Хорошо, считайте, я принял ваши слова к сведению. 

\- Да, и еще одно, - аврор полез в карман кожаного плаща и достал свернутый запечатанный пергамент. – Это доставлено на ваше имя по дипломатическим каналам. 

Грейвз подошел к нему и взял письмо. Знакомый штамп на сургуче он узнал бы из тысячи. 

\- Хорошей дороги, мистер Грейвз, - попрощался аврор, еще раз коснулся шляпы и с хлопком аппарировал. 

\- Все хорошо, Персиваль? – крикнул Ньют. 

\- Да, - рассеянно ответил Грейвз, разворачивая пергамент, исписанный знакомым четким почерком Президента МАКУСА. 

«Дорогой Персиваль!  
Во-первых, дочитай письмо до конца. Как бы ты теперь ко мне ни относился, оно содержит полезные для тебя сведения. Во-вторых, позволь сказать, что я была бесконечно счастлива узнать, что ты жив и здоров. Знаю, в свете последних событий ты можешь мне не верить, но после разрушения нашей штаб-квартиры и побега Г. я не видела другого выхода. Надеюсь, ты поймешь, что все, что я делала, я делала на благо нашей магической общины и для защиты ее интересов. И продолжаю следовать тому же принципу – до тех пор, пока остаюсь на своем посту. Мы оба знаем, что этот срок скоро подойдет к концу. 

Я добилась пересмотра твоего дела в Конгрессе. Результаты допроса с помощью легилименции, проведенной Барвеллом, конечно, уже не имеют никакой силы, а его показания о работе на Г. в течение многих лет убедили конгрессменов в том, что информацию из МАКУСА Г. получил именно от него и с его же помощью занял твое место. Если ты читал нью-йоркские газеты, то знаешь, что тебя называют героем – не удивляйся, этот слух запущен из МАКУСА. Газетчики с радостью раскручивают теорию о том, что ты был специально отправлен в камеру, чтобы усыпить бдительность Г. и втереться ему в доверие. Только появление обскура разрушило эти планы, позволив Г. вместе с Барвеллом ускользнуть. 

Я не знаю и не хочу знать, что случилось с обскуром, мне достаточно твоего слова, что он уничтожен. В официальном отчете МАКУСА написано именно это. Обскур погиб при атаке на Вулворт-билдинг, все остальное – на уровне неподтвержденных слухов и домыслов. Уверяю тебя, так оно и останется. 

С тебя сняты все обвинения, Персиваль. Если решишь вернуться, двери Америки будут открыты. 

Остаюсь твоим другом,  
Серафина П.»

Грейвз перечитал письмо трижды, не обращая внимание на окружающее, прежде чем ощутил, как знакомые руки мягко обняли его за плечи. Криденс, тоже наверняка обеспокоенный визитом аврора, быстро поцеловал его за ухом и с настороженным любопытством заглянул через плечо.

\- Что это? Кто такая Серафина П.?

\- Президент МАКУСА, - рассеянно ответил Грейвз.

\- Которая тебе друг и не друг? – нахмурился Криденс.

\- Сейчас, скорее, друг. Пишет, что я могу вернуться в Америку, если захочу. 

Грейвз повернулся к Криденсу и вопросительно поднял брови. 

\- Мы же вроде… Нас Ньют пригласил пожить у него, - Криденс задумчиво переводил взгляд с письма на Грейвза, но осторожную надежду, прорезавшуюся в его тоне, не заметить было невозможно. 

\- На первое время. Нам в любом случае пришлось бы определяться с дальнейшими планами. Ты знаешь, что у Ньюта скоро выходит книга, у него будет много дел, да и квартира у него не самая просторная, если помнишь. 

\- У нас есть чемодан… Подожди, ты говоришь о… Ты хочешь вернуться?

\- А ты? – Грейвз посмотрел на Криденса в упор, едва сдерживая улыбку. 

\- Ты еще спрашиваешь… конечно! Там осталась Модести. Мы сможем ее найти!

\- Со временем, да, - согласился Грейвз. 

\- Отлично! – Криденс явно еле сдерживался, чтобы не кинуться Грейвзу на шею. - Я тогда скажу Ньюту, - торопливо сказал он, сияя глазами, и порывисто сорвался с места - побежал к сараям, где Ньют запасал провизию для своих животных. Грейвз проводил его долгим взглядом – в последнее время в каждом жесте Криденса, в каждом его слове и движении прорывалась мальчишеская кипучая энергия. Словно все, что давно копилось в нем под гнетом обскура, оживало, и Криденс, наконец-то отбросив все страхи, с радостью открывал в себе новые грани. Грейвз гадал, что в его поведении было вызвано освобождением от обскура, а что – влиянием самого Грейвза. 

Он сложил письмо от Пиквери и аккуратно засунул его в карман пиджака. Вечером их подвезет в Растенбург деревенский фермер – может, даже старый знакомый Юхен, - откуда они смогут попасть в Кенигсберг, а потом, по аврорским каналам, в Лондон. Ньют жаловался, что его завалили корреспонденцией из издательства и из Министерства магии, причем обе конторы требовали его немедленного возвращения в Британию. Министерство, кажется, даже пригрозило увольнением. 

Грейвз свернул на дорожку среди изрядно просевших сугробов и постучался в пристройку, где в последнее время пропадала бабушка Агне. Ему открыла Тиша.

\- Я пришел попрощаться и сказать спасибо, - сказал Грейвз, не переступая порог. 

В пристройке, как обычно, было темно и пахло травами. В котле булькало зелье. Бабушка Агне повернулась к нему вполоборота и усмехнулась. 

\- Удачи, чародей.

Непроизнесенные слова о судьбе Агне ощутимой тяжестью повисли между ними. Грейвз знал, что они ничего не изменят, и все же хотел выразить свою благодарность за все – старуха спасла ему больше, чем жизнь, и поплатилась за это. 

\- Спасибо, - неловко повторил он. – Если бы не вы… нас бы уже, наверное, не было в живых. Или случилось бы что-нибудь гораздо хуже смерти.

\- Хуже, чародей, много хуже, - старуха отложила черпак и все-таки повернулась к нему лицом. – Ты же видел. 

\- Видел, - согласился Грейвз, вспоминая свои кошмары о танцах дементоров над выжженной землей. 

\- Вот именно, - старуха поджала губы и покачала головой. – У меня не было выбора, чародей. А вот у моей внучки был. 

\- Мне… жаль. 

\- А мне нет, - сурово припечатала старуха. – Агнешка следует по пути, который выбрала сама. Посмотрим, куда он приведет всех нас. Пока мы живы, надежда есть.

Грейвз в растерянности постоял немного, не зная, что еще сказать под пристальным взглядом старухи.

\- Спасибо, - еще раз повторил он. 

Старуха молча кивнула и вернулась к своему зелью. Тиша, стоявшая рядом, вдруг крепко обняла его. Грейвз потрепал ее по светловолосому затылку.

\- И тебе спасибо, - тихо сказал он девочке. 

 

***  
Пегас-тяжеловоз храпел и нервно бил копытом. На этот раз, слава Мерлину, телега, в которую он был запряжен, шла порожняком. На козлах сидел маг в неизменном тулупе и шапке – Юхен или другой, разобрать было невозможно, - и сердито косился на пассажиров. 

Криденс нес чемодан, для надежности дважды перетянутый веревкой, а Ньют суетливо хлопал себя по карманам. 

\- Вроде, все взял, - бормотал он. – Кстати, Тесей прислал мне целых два письма, причем каждое не меньше трех футов длиной. Грозится навестить меня в Лондоне.

\- Сочувствую, - хмыкнул Грейвз, не испытывая ни малейшей жалости к горестям Ньюта. Тот подозрительно покосился на него и душераздирающе вздохнул. 

\- И местных пегасов мне так и не дали рассмотреть поближе. Впрочем, может, и к лучшему – издатель все равно не стал бы ждать, пока я доработаю рукопись. 

\- Персиваль, залезай! – Криденс, забравшийся в телегу, протянул ему руку. Грейвз ухватился за нее и ловко устроился рядом. 

Ньют вскарабкался сам, усевшись напротив. Юхен – или не Юхен – протяжно свистнул, пегас резко тронулся с места, и хутор со всеми своими сараями, чуланами и новопостроенным забором медленно поплыл назад. Провожать их не вышли ни старуха, ни Тиша – все уже было сказано раньше, а Криденс и Ньют простились с ними отдельно. Криденс задумчиво следил глазами за дымком, вившимся над трубой дома, пока он окончательно не скрылся за деревьями. 

\- Тина еще написала, - невпопад сказал Ньют, словно не обращая внимания на задумчивые лица своих спутников. – Передавала привет тебе и Криденсу, от Куинни тоже, а еще самые горячие пожелания всего наилучшего. Как думаешь, Персиваль, мне послать ей подписанный экземпляр «Фантастических тварей»?

Грейвз в изумлении поднял брови. Криденс улыбнулся, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо. Ньют щурился и смотрел настойчиво, словно искренне ожидая ответа.

\- Не то, чтобы… - он неопределенно махнул рукой. Закатное солнце золотило его волосы и отбрасывало на щеки теплый розовый свет. – Просто я ей обещал… еще тогда, в Нью-Йорке, и подумал, что, может быть…

\- Ньют, - тихо прервал его Грейвз. – Напиши ей. И пошли книгу. Уверен, она ждет и будет очень рада. 

Ньют несколько раз моргнул, замолчав так же внезапно, как заговорил, потом широко улыбнулся. Грейвз кивнул и ощутил, как пальцы Криденса сжали его ладонь. Возница свистнул еще раз. Пегас ускорил бег, и скоро темная тень леса осталась позади, но Грейвзу по-прежнему мерещилось, что их провожает сердитое воронье карканье.


End file.
